Silent but Deep
by infaroyya
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi... "He is mute" ; "He just a dame" ; "He's a demon!" That's what they say, but Tsuna knows more... He is a hacker ; he is a hitman ; he is a tri-ni-sette bearer his life is a chaos. His past's haunting him, his problem increasing, but thanks to that he slowly receive what he really wanted. now, what kind of past did he went through? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

* * *

Normal POV

#somewhere in Italy

A mansion of XXX Fagmilia was recently demolished by an intruder.

 ** _"SH*T! we were defeated by only one person?!"_** a man yelled loudly outside the destroyed mansion. He's the only one left alive after the ambush from a masked man an hour ago.

 ** _"That Cielo Basta*d!"_**

* * *

#Tsuna's room

Tsuna sneezed, ' _is someone talked about me?"_ he thought.

Then he yawned tiredly he's rubbing his eyes.

 **"It's almost 5 a.m. and you still up?"**

The brunette surprised and almost flinch, he looked at the voice owner.

 **[how many time should I warned you NOT to popped out of nowhere like that?!]** he showed a sheet of paper to the ghost beside him.

 **"and how many time should I told you NOT to overworked yourself?"** the blond ghost talked back.

 **"After back from that mission you've been sitting there without taking a break"**

 **[I'm not finished yet… I got some interesting data earlier. And I think I almost near to find the clue about _him_ …] **written on below the first sentence.

 **"I know that you really want to find your family, but if you keep doing this you'll destroy your body"**

 **[I don't have much time left… besides there's no school tomorrow]**

But Primo didn't gave in to brunette. And keep resistance to make the bruenette sleep.

 **"fine, I'll sleep…"**

Tsuna finally gave up. He sighed resignedly then put his PC into Hibernate mode. he looked around, everyone is sleeping.

Tsuna walked to his bed lazily. He didn't fall asleep right away. Giotto relized this so he came nearer to the brunette.

 **"can't sleep?"** he asked. Silence for a reply. He sighed.

 **"you still blaming your self for that incident don't you?"**

The brunette turned his back from Giotto while clenching his fist under the blanket.

Giotto sighed, **"well good night, Tsuna…"**

Tsuna POV

 _A burned mansion, a glimps face of sadness, a wicked smile, a photo of a child who had machines attached with him, and a memories of how people die in my bloody all show up in my sight like a broken tape._

 _Sound of chatter, screams and whips echoing in my head._

 _I clenched my hair in fear, "Stop it… Stop it… Stop it… Stop it… Stop it…" but my voice is loosing from those creepy sound._

 _"stop it…!" I said again, but another memories keep revealing in front of me._

 _"I SAID STOP IT!"_

I snapped up from my dream, my heart is racing and I'm drenched with sweat. I touched my cheek, it's wet…. Was I crying?

I wiped my sweat and tears then looked around, thank goodness none of them waked because of me.

 _'I'm alright… that was… that was just nightmare from lack of sleep.'_ I tried to reassured myself then looking at the clock.

 _'I only manage to sleep for half an hour…'_ I thought while messaging my temple to relieving my headache.

Then I lied back to my bed, hope that darkness will embrace me back to the dreamland. But now I can't sleep. Although my body is very tired, my consciousness isn't fading. My eyes forced me to looked up to the ceiling until my phone alarm ringing to remind me that it's finally time to wake up.

My niichans started to wake up too as I walked to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. After I finished changing my clothes I sit again in front of my PC and continuing my work as hacker. Without bothering to turn on the light.

 **"You should do more than just sit inside here every weekend you know?"** Asari-nii said.

 **"Yeah! There's so many interesting things to the ULTIMATE!"** Knuckle-nii said.

 **"Nufufufu, do you want to became a sloth?"** Melon- (got glared by Daemon)… Daemon-nii said.

 **"…"** Alaude-nii just silent but his eyes show the same determination as all of them

I look at my ancestors then writing on a paper, **[don't worry, I'm not staying for nothing... and I _will_ go out _later_ …] **written on the paper.

 **"another work?"** Giotto-nii sighed. I didn't answer cause I know that he knew the answer by looking at my PC where 5 mail of requested jobs waiting for my answer. One of the mail caught my attention.

Right at the same time one of my phone ringing, I receive a mail from Loke-san. ' _what a coincidence…'_ I thought while smiling internally (well yeah, I'm an emotionless person and also a mute, more like choose to be mute)

I snached my black hoodie and my silver fawkes mask and put them in my bag.

I looked at Daemon-nii 'please take care of my room when I'm gone Ok?'

 **"Nufufufu, don't worry…"**

Then I sneaked out to down stair not to wake up my younger twin brothers or Nana-san.

Yeah you read it right. I stop called 'Kaa-san' and 'Tou-san' for a long time ago. Why you ask? They stop calling my name or even recognizing my presence. Well, they might not forgotten me entirely more like ignoring me. Since then I called them 'Nana-san' and 'Iemitsu-san'. I was a pathenic child who can do lesser than what ordinary kid back then, so yeah of course they are happy to have second chance after raising me as failure. But even then, I still respect them as my parents.

Wait scratch it… I'm not their child and they're not my parent… I'm just a stranger who stayed in their house for 13 years of my life…

After walking for 15 minutes I arrived at a coffee bar. The 'closed' banner hanging outside the shop but I continued to go inside. When I entered the the shop I was greeted by italian 30 year old geezer, which I used to call Loke-san.

 **"Chao~ Tsuna-kun! Wow you sure fast!"** he greeted me with his usual loud voice and his usual Laughter.

I nod then took out my sketch book. **[Chao~ Loke-san! Well yeah, I'm very excited with the _new toy_ that you've promised me!]**

Loke-san he smiled at me then handed me an omellete **"Eat it… my treat for my Little friend"** he winked.

I nodded and send 'Thanks' thorough my eyes. Then I start to eating until I stopped when I felt some dangerous presence from the entrance door. The door opened and an infrant in black suit and black fedora jump on the stool two space from me.

I recognized him, since he is very famous in underground world.

' _what is he doing in Japan?'_ I thought.

I uncounciously stared at him. He stared back at me, **_"what are you looking kid?"_ ** he said in italian. I understand what he's asking but since I played the _Dame-Tsuna_ I just tilted my head like try to send 'how can a baby talk?!'

I know about his ability of reading mind, that's why I should be more countious about what I'm thingking. It's easy for me…

 ** _"Oh Reborn! Good to see you! What mission bring you here at Japan?"_** Loke-san was just saved me from Reborn's glare.

 ** _"Nono sent me here to tutor his successor candidate…"_**

 ** _"Oh really? So who is the lucky guy?"_** Loke-san asked in amusement.

 ** _"kids named Sawada…"_** Reborn answered, make me chocking.

Loke-san give me a glass of water and I drink it immedietly.

 **"Are you OK?"** he asked.

I nodded as answer, I can see that Reborn's eyes narrowed at me, I know that he's concerned about me. I'm sure he'll ask about me in 3… 2… 1…

 ** _"Who is he Loke?"_** bullseye!

 ** _"he's friend of mine here…"_** he patted my head then smile at me with 'don't worry' look.

 **"his name is Sawada** **Tsunayoshi, maybe he's the one who you looking for?"** Reborn just silent and observing me. To tell you the truth I hate that look of him, I afraid my identity will revealed. Well he's one of the best in Mafia world afterall.

After several seconds later he shooked, **"No, the kids named Sawada Toshiki and Sawada Tsukichi"** he said in Japanese

 _'Ah them…'_ I thought.

I hurried to write something on my sketch book. **[Sorry Loke-san, I've got some assignment to do… and about the toy, Should I come back later?]** I showed to him.

 **"Oh! It's already here! Tell me about how is it later Ok?"** he said then giving me a suitcase.

 **[Thank you… well see you later Loke-san!]**

I looked at Reborn, bowing politely, then take my leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

* * *

Normal POV

#coffee bar

Reborn still stared at Tsuna until he finally out from the shop.

 ** _"what's the matter Reborn?"_** Loke asked.

(A/N : they talked in Italian)

 ** _"something's off about him…"_** Reborn said still looking at the door.

 ** _"who is he ACTUALLY?"_** Reborn demand for the the truth.

 ** _"hn… just an ordinary kid. Maybe he's acting like that because his sad past?"_** Loke shrugged while wipping a glass.

Reborn frowned, **_"Sad past? What about it? And how about the 'toy' that you gave him? What an ex-Blacksmith like you gave him?"_**

 ** _"Whoa, whoa, whoa… hold it right there… what with the sudden rain of question? Look, he is one of my friend. You've seen his expressionless face right? I just want to help him regain his smile again, nothing more or less…"_** he trailed.

 ** _"You know? I felt sorry for him. he lost his parent when he was a baby, then raised in a family who ignored him, and he also lost his friends in an incident"_** Loke continued in a sad tone. And all of his saying was true, since Loke didn't say anything about the 'toy'.

But then Loke is back to him self (A/N : so this is what you called swing of motion, huh?)

 ** _"do you had an interest in him?"_** Loke snickered at the infrant.

Reborn shadowed his face with his fedora, **_"nope…"_**

 _'only… the way he act is too careful and cauntion than most of the people, especially when I stared at him early…'_

Tsuna POV

 _'so, the greatest hitman in the world will tutor the twins heh… I'll look for it…'_ I grinned.

I entered a park restroom and change into my hooded cloak and my silver mask.

I opened the suit case from Loke-san and took the double gun from it.

 _'let's see how great these can do'_ I snickered while looking at my upgraged guns.

My #4 phone is ringing . I open it to see who is it.

[from: Loke

Watch out for the _baby,_ Tsuna-kun _._ He obviously got interest on you.]

 **"yeah…"** I said with my hoarse voice.

(A/N : Tsuna's voice turned like this because of lack of use and some other complicate reason. He only talking when it _really_ needed, like when he acted as Kuro Cielo)

[to : Loke

Yeah… thanks for the toy anyway. I'm going to test it. I'll tell you the result later] I texted back

Now, I'm heading to Italia as the Kuro Cielo. second of the greatest hitman in the world. I flied all the way with my sky flame. The park is still empty, maybe because it's going to rain soon? Well I'm glad that no one can see me set off, thanks to that.

After several minutes of flying I am now in the middle City of Italia. I checked my destination location from my phone then flying there in less than 5 minutes. I hid behind a tree, observing some guards before I knock them out with my cloud flame. Then I ran inside the mansion. I got the chance to hide once more, I used that time to check my surrounding.

' _I need to save the hostages first'_

When the right time comes, I knock all of them down silently. I rather sneaking around so I won't get much trouble later.

I went inside a room, I've got the full map of this place thanks to my ability of hacking.

I found a tunnel in a study room. I pulled it without hesitating. A cupboard is moving and revealing the way to a hideout. I entered and find some guards staring at me. I knock them off in no time.

' _This isn't as hard as I think it will'_

Now I'm standing in a long hallway with a lot of doors. I opened the first door.

An experiment is ongoing when I entered. is being experimented with some flexible tube injected into his mouth. This view is irritating me and make me remember about my own past.

 ** _"who are you?!_** _"_ a man in lab coat said.

I ignored what ever he said and started to attack all of the enemies inside here with my sky flame. Then I release the teen.

 ** _"Are you OK?"_** I ask with my hoarse voice.

He's looking at me, **_"who are you?"_** he ask with a weak voice.

go to the other room.

The other room isn't any different. I do what I did earlier repeatedly, enter knock the enemies released the kids leave to the other room.

Some of these room filled with human organs in jars. I entered another room, this time I was the one who shocked. A teen standing in the middle of room while I can see some dead body around this place. I can feel bloodlust from him. A blond teen around my age with a large scar stretching from cheek to cheek, crossing the bridge of his nose _(Read : Ken Joshima)_ and another teen who wear glasses and white beanie, and have a barcode on his left cheek _(Read : Chikusa Kakimoto)_ kneeling down near me.

 ** _"I see you've finished here..."_** I said.

The blue haired boy staring at me with his cold red and blue colored eyes.

 **"Kufufufu… who are you? another prey?"** he said in Japanese.

 **"I'm on your side…"** I said simply. His eyes narrowed at me but I shrug it off. He attacked me without believing my saying. He attack me with illusion, but I cancel it.

He frowned, **"Better use your power to escape this place than for attacking stranger, right?"** I said then I'm off to the last room.

 _Jackpot!_ This room is where the kids being captured. It looks like jail for children. I looked at them, they looks scared and some of them looks lifeless. The children stunned for a while after I broke down the rail..

 ** _"I've take care of the enemies now everyone get out from here!"_** I said in Italian and English, because some of them are foreigners.

They nodded. Some of them cried happily. I also happy for them, but my mission isn't cleared yet.

 _'Now, how will I get them out from here…'_ I thought. _'maybe I should burn this place into ashes…'_ but then I changed my mind cause I know that _they_ will come, and that means I don't have to take care these garbage.

I looked at the men who is currently lying on the floor. They all uncouncious because of my attack.

 _'They will be here soon.'_ I thought. And before that I've got to get some data first.

 ** _"Thank you mister…"_** A kid in cow costume hugged my foot and thanked me. I give him a nod then leave him.

I manage to find the controller room without a sweat. All hostages have left this mansion. So after take data that I want, I set my X-USB to cleaned all of the information then leaving.

Just right after I done to do that the Vindice have arrived, just like what I've expected. They dragged those people into their portal with chains on their neck.

 **"Kuro Cielo… We thank you for make our job easier. It's good that you didn't destroy this place. We're looking forward for more activities like this in the future."** The baby covered with bandage said (Read : Bermuda).

 _'did they thought that I'm doing this for them or what?'_ I rolled my eyes at his saying but then I just nodded.

It's not my business either they will life or not, I don't care with those wicked people's fate, I leave their fate in the hand of Vindice.

 **"how about the children?"** I asked.

 **"we'll make sure that they will return to where they belong…"** he said.

I nodded then walked outside to see the children that I save. While they're thanking me, I called Italian's cops so they can return them to their families. While waiting I looking around, ' _those three is nowhere in sight. Where are they?'_

Just a few minutes later I can hear sirens and so I flew away and wach them from distance. After the cops and the kids gone, I also leave this place.


	3. Chapter 3

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

* * *

Tsuna POV

 _'Jeez, my head is spinning around!'_ I screamed in my mind.

While I flew above my eyes caught something _more precisely_ someone in trouble. That silver haired teen is cornered by some men. He might be able to survive them if they were just an ordinary gangster (well, after seeing that teen use dynamites to deffence and offence) but unfortunately they're not an ordinary gangster, they are mafia… _the bad one_. I even know some faces among them. That boy is so out of number. The chance for him to surfive is tiny, and that's why I landed and help him.

(A/N : I forgot to tell that Tsuna always using his mist flame to make him invincible while flying)

SFX : *Smack! Bang! Whack! Spank! Slam!*

And so, I take care of them _real_ good.

 **"Sughoi…"** someone said from my back. Oh yeah! I almost forgot that 'the smoking bomber' is behind me.

 **"Are you OK?"** I asked him, uncounciously in Japanese. His eyes widened, and so do I.

 **"you can speak Japanese?"** he ask.

I was silent for few seconds. I decided to flew away without saying a word. Leaving the confused teen alone.

 **"Wait! What's your name?!"** I can hear he's asking in shout while I already few miles away.

' _I was such an idiot… I forgot to speak in Italian back there, how if he know that I'm a Japanese?'_ I scolded myself.

 _'… Oh well, it's only one person. Not a big deal, it's not like we will meet again…"_

Then after that there's nothing more than smooth flight towards Japan.

I entered my room thorough the window.

 **"Ah, Okaeri Tsuna!"** Giotto-nii greeted me. I took off hoodie cloak and my mask, then take a deep breath. To tell you the truth wearing a mask sometimes make me hard to breath, but I keep using it to hid my real identity.

 **"how was your job?"** G-nii asked. I took out my sketch book

 **[not much information I can get. But the things that they've done really pissed me up]** written there.

 **"Kidnappers right?"** Lampo-nii said.

 **[not just that, they also did some crazy experiment to them. Those kids are their 'Guinea Pig'. They even sold their organs if the experiment is failed.]**

Melo- I mean Daemon-nii grinned, **"Nufufufu… makes you remembered the past heh?"** he said.

Giotto-nii punch his shoulder for saying that, while the others glaring at him.

 **[Yeah, it is… don't worry I didn't bother with it. It's only one of my dark past…]** I replied.

The ghost keep staring at Daemon-nii.

 **[oh yeah I also got a bad news]**

 **"what is it, Tsuna?"** Asari-nii asked.

 **[Reborn is going to stay here…]** They all shocked, even Alaude-nii.

 **"what for?"** Giotto-nii asked.

I write another word, **[the twins are choosen to be Vongola Decimo candidates]**

 **"the annoying brats?"** Alaude-nii said. I nodded.

 **"Chaos to the ULTIMATE!"** Knuckle-nii commented.

 **"Yare~ Yare~ will Vongola be alright?"** Lampo-nii shooked his head.

I shrugged my shoulder.

 **[anyways, I've got to tell this to them too. Oh yeah, there's nothing unusual happening while I'm gone, right?]** I asked Daemon-nii while turn on my PC.

 **"Nufufufu… everything is under control"**

 _'good'_ I thought.

It only took a few seconds to channeled to the group.

* * *

Shiro_Kaito : Hello minna~san

Ginger88 : well hello there Kaito!

2Wings : It's been a while Kaito. What's up?

Shiro_Kaito : Nothing particular. Act as DT and KC, that's all.

2Wings : Oh yeah, I heard KC makes another action in Italia two times in the row

Shiro_Kaito: uh~huh…

Ginger88 : Jeez… you sure are energetic one Kaito. Having 3 personalities like that… a Dame, a Hacker, and a Hitman. I wish I can do that…

2Wings : If you do, you will be a crazy guy in no time :p

Ginger88 : (-_-")

Shiro_Kaito : Haha… It's not that difficult if you had same circumstances like me.

2Wings : oh BTW, I got some bad news for you Kaito…

Ginger88 : bad news?

Shiro_Kaito : What is it?

2Wings : Riku got news that Reborn will be at your neighborhood for some time…

Shiro_Kaito : …

Ginger88 : the greatest hitman in the world?! What for?

2Wings : we're still searching for the reason… the only thing we know is that Vongola Fagmilia involved.

Shiro_Kaito : *sigh… I know. He's going to tutor my brothers.

Ginger88 : what? For real? Why?

Shiro_Kaito : they are Vongola Decimo candidates.

2Wings : Ah you right! We just get the proof.

Ginger88 : as expected from the number 1 greatest hacker.

Shiro_Kaito : not really, I _Accidently_ met him this morning.

2Wings : well, you better be more cauntious

Ginger88 : yeah, his title isn't just for show.

Shiro_Kaito : Don't worry, I will. I've got to go now, Bye!

Ginger88 : see you later!

2Wings : Good Luck!

* * *

' _I need more than just a good luck…'_ I thought.

 **"Tsuna, Someone's coming…"** Alaude-nii warn me. In a flash I turn my PC in hibernate mode and hide my flashdisk.

SFX : Brak!

I was surprised and thanks to that I fell on the floor with face first. (Dame-Tsuna mode : on)

 **"Oi Dame-Tsuna! A home tutor will coming for you!"** This is my idiot brother, Toshiki who speaking **.** Behind him, my other brother, Tsukichi is standing and looking at me with worried eyes. He maybe worried about me, but he do nothing more than that.

After telling me about that, Toshiki slam the door _again_ leaving me who still lying on the floor

I stand up on my feet while rubbing my painful nose then swept the dust of my T-shirt.

Normal POV

 **"Nufufufu… I really want to kill him"** Daemon said.

 **"what's the point for him to came here anyway?"** G said

 **[maybe he really want to break my room's door? Haha…]** Tsuna replied but still on his deadpanned face

 **"*Sigh… I feel sorry for you to having that boy as your brother."** Giotto said.

Tsuna shooked his head, **[Even so, he still my brother. I'm getting used to it]** then he's yawning.

 **"you look tired, degozaru…"** Asari said.

 **[well, I am tired, maybe I was overworked myself again? Or was it because I was injected by a weird liquid when I was on that last mission?]**

 **"Nufufu… maybe that liquid is a poison?"** Daemon said.

 **[I don't know… but my head feels a bit lighter after that and it keeps worser until now…]**

 **"then you better take a sleep…"** Giotto said in worried tone . Tsuna nodded and doing what he said.

 **"good night…"** he said, and in a split of second he fall asleep.

Tsuna POV

 _"RUN TSU-KUN! Get out from here!" A burned block has fallen right beside me and dad._

 _"But Dad! Mom and Yuni are still inside! I won't leave without you guys!" Dad grabbed my shoulder._

 _"Don't worry about them, I'll save them. Just runaway now! Don't let them catch you!" he smiled warmly at me._

 **"…na!"**

 _Then I was trown away thorough the window. I'm lucky that I landed on bruises so there's no bone brokened._

 _Just a second later something exploded. I was flew at least 3 meters away because of the wind from the big explotion._

 **"Tsu…"**

 _My eyes widened in shock and started to spreading tears when I see the mansion has been blown away in front of my eyes._

 _"MOM! DAD! YUNI!"_

 **"Tsuna Wakeup!"**

I opened my eyes I saw Giotto-nii grabbed my shoulder while looking at me with worried face. Asari-nii, G-nii, and the other are surrounding me too.

 **"Are you alright?"** G-nii asked.

I wiped my sweat and tears. I nodded as answer.

 **"Thank god you are ok…"** Knuckel-nii said in his lower tone (which mean he's not shouting like what he used to do)

 **"you make us worry there…"** Asari-nii sighed.

 **"You're screaming and crying like someone is torturing you…"** Lampo-nii said somehow he sounded shaken.

 **"Nufufu… looks like you're having another nightmare there…"** Melon (Daemon : what are going to say Tsuna? *schyte appeard) Daemon-nii said. (Daemon : good… *schyte disappeard, Tsuna & Author : *sighed relive).

Alaude-nii didn't say a thing but he'sstanding straightly on his usual spot and not leaning on the wall, which mean he's also worry.

 **"I'm sorry guys, don't worry it's just like what Daemon-nii said, it's only a nightmare…"**

Normal POV

The ghost nodded understanding. Tsuna walked to the bathroom to wash his face. Once he done, He's out from his room then walked to down stair. When Giotto asked where will he go, he answered that he want to take a leisurely stroll for relaxing his mind.

 **"where are you going, Dame-Tsuna!"** he got glared by Toshiki, but Tsuna didn't even flinch. He just continued walking to the door, ignoring the blondie.

 _'as usual…'_ Tsuna thought.

When he almost reach the front door, the bell is ringing.

 _'A guest is coming?'_ Tsuna thought

However he stopped in front of the door and cannot forced himself to open it. He frozed there. His intuition told him that he should NOT open the door. He trusted his intuition since it saved him too many time. And it is right, the one on the other side of door… was a true danger.

The bell keeps ringing repeatedly.

 **"Oi! Don't just stand there! Open the door!"** Toshiki shouted. He annoyed by the ringing sound.

Tsuna didn't bother to move.

 **"I'll open it…"** Tsukichi said as he walked in front of his brothers and open the door.

There stood an infrant in black suit and black fedora with a yellow pacifier hanging on his neck. A chameleon is sitting on the brim of his fedora. He looks observing the three teen in front of him. His eyes darted to the frozen Tsuna.

He know that Tsuna is frozening because of his killing intens that he purposefully showed earlier.

 _'so he can feel it, heh? He got good intuition, however you're not either of the candidates, Sawada Tsunayoshi'_ Reborn thought while smirking as he walked into the house.

 **"who the hell is this baby?"** Toshiki said

 **"What are you doing here little boy?"** Tsukichi asked.

 **"Ciaossu, I am home tutor, Reborn."** Reborn said.

 **"Home Tutor?"** Toshiki hummed.

 **"Reborn?"** Tsukichi muttured while Tsuna just keep silent.

Tsukichi giggled while Toshiki let out a laugh as he pointed at Reborn, **"Hahaha Oi Tsuna! A baby's here to tutor you! Hahaha a baby! A BABY!"**

SFX : Smack!

Toshiki yelped when Reborn kick his face. **"I'm here to tutor you, Toshi and Tsuki, not Tsuna. And for the first lesson, respect your family"** Reborn said as Tsukichi shocked and Tsuna sweating bullets.

 **"What the- Listen kid, I'm not a Dame! I don't need a home tutor, Neither Tsuki. So just go back to where ever you come from."** Toshiki said as another kick landed on his face.

 **"second lesson, respect your guest whoever he is."** Reborn shadowed his face with his fedora.

Nana came to see the cause of the ruckus. **"What's happening her- Ara? Who are you little boy? Are you lost?"** she smiled warmly as she knelt down before Reborn.

 **"Ciaossu, my name is Reborn. I'm a home tutor"** Reborn showed his name card to her.

Nana rechieved the name card then looking at Reborn, **"Oh is that so? Then welcome to Sawada recidence. Please call me Mama if you like."** She smiled.

The three teens blinked _'What a head-aired woman she is.'_ They tought. Reborn smirked.

And from then the peace of this house is begone.


	4. Chapter 4

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

* * *

 _~Nine years ago~_

 _A kid around 4 years old walking alone on the street doesn't know where to go. He's holding some money that his father gave him in his pocked while crying along the way like a lost child. That is Tsuna, who was being scolded by his Tou-san, Iemitsu. Iemitsu thought that this stupid child is disturbing his happiness for playing with his twin childern even though the only thing Tsuna did was asking for food._

 _What a 'good father' figure he is… Iemitsu throw some money carelessly to his face while scolding at the poor crying Tsuna. He left Tsuna crying silently at the certain park where he drop him off._

 _Our little Tsuna keeps crying and crying while street by street has been passed. He tried to walk home but instead he get lost to who knows where_ (A/N : what could you expect for 4 years boy to do?) _. It's a miracle no kidnappers caught him. Even so, it's already 4 hour he has been wandering around with an empty stomach. He passed out right in front of a coffee bar._

After one hour later…

Tsuna POV

 **"Okaa-san? Otou-san?"** I awake while calling for Tou-san and Kaa-san.

I'm looking around, 'eh? Where is this? It's not my house or the hospital, isn't it?'

 **"Oh, young boy you're awake! Are you OK?"** a black haired _stanger_ man greeted me.

I looking at him in confuse, **"where am I, Oji-san? And where's Okaa-san and Otou-san?"** he asked.

 **"This is Oji-san's place, I found you passed out outside my shop alone."** He said.

 **"sokka… so Tou-san and Kaa-san really are dumped me…"** I gritted my hand with my eyes ready to spread some more tears.

 **"There, there… here, how about some milk?"** the kind Oji-san strooked my back then handed me a glass of milk.

I just stared at the glass. I cried although there's no tear created since my eyes has dried up for from before I passed out earlier.

I can feel someone patted my head. And when I look at who is it I saw Oji-san's warm smile, remind me of Kaa-san's smile. It's have been some years now that my parents acted cold at me.

"Am I doing bad?" this thought of mine always round and round on my head everytime my parents ignored me.

I tried to calmed my self, my crying turned into stiff.

 **"Now, that you calmed down how about a plate of delicious pancakes?"** Oji-san offered me.

I look at his eyes without saying a word. Oji-san smiled **"I'll take that as 'yes'".**

Then a few minutes later, one plate of tasty looking pancakes is in front of me. **"eat that up! I'm sure you're hungry"** he said.

 **"A-Arigatou Oji-san…"** I said shyly.

 **"just call me Loke! And you are?"** he asked.

 **"I-I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can called me Tsuna, Oji- ups Loke-san…"** He nodded.

 **"Thanks for the food Loke-san! Eum, my dad give me these money, is this enough to pay?"** I asked (childlishly). Loke-san looked at the money that I gave him then giggled.

'what? Did I do wrong again?' I frowned.

 **"don't worry little boy. You don't need to pay me back…"** he said. I nodded happily, it's been a while I didn't have smiles around me. I started to ate my pancakes like a starved wild animals. I can heard Loke-san laughed more.

After I finished my meal, Loke-san wiped the syroup that left on my face. Make me blush because of the warmness.

 **"Neh~ Loke-san…"** I called him shyly.

 **"Yes Tsuna-kun?"**

 **"Can I… Can I come here again some other time?"** Loke-san giggled again.

' _he sure laugh a lot…'_ I thought.

 **"Of course you can~! But next time, make sure that you're in a good shape OK?"** he pinched my cheek softly. I nodded. He take me home, then he talked to my parents. Somehow he manage to make my parents to letting me stay in the house again. Even if that's mean I got more hatred, and treatened like a pet who needs food and place to stay.

I gave my very thanks to him for doing that.

From that day, we are Nakama~

 _~2 year later~_

I'm going to meet my old yet childlish friend, Loke-san again today! Today I bought some cookies that I baked myself (Loke-san teach me two weeks ago!) I'm humming happily along the way.

 _'It's going to be another happy day!'_ I thought happily. But what I don't know is some stangers has been tailing me. And before I know it, they've kidnapped me.

 **"MM! HM!"** I tried to scream but they put cloth to shutted my mouth. I struggle and struggle trying to break loose until one of them injecting something to my neck and one moment later everything went black…

 _'anyone… please help me…'_

Normal POV

 ** _"Boss… we got another one!"_** the kidnapper talking to the other guy -we can assume that he's talking to his boss-

That guy take a look at Tsuna, **_"his body is small, but at least he still a 'human'. Here! Your payment."_**

The kidnapper grinned as he handed Tsuna's little body to the sadist looking guy and trade him with one pack of money.

Then Tsuna is dragged into a big mansion where the nightmare begins. He was treathened like a rat lab with random stuff shoved inside of him, he didn't know what's happening he can only cry in silent since he can't even scream anymore.

One day, he was putted in a dark and bad smelled cell. There are two other girls inside this cell which is seems to be sisters.

The smallest girl seems to be an albino, her hair is pure white but tainted with the dirtiness of this place and her red eyes are dull. She's trembling in fear in the corner when Tsuna trown inside.

The other girl has a short pitch black hair. She stretches her hand to protect her dearest sister. There's no more innocence of a child in her sharp blue eyes.

 **"H-Hello…"** Tsuna greeted them shyly. No answer from both of them.

But since then, Tsuna and the two sisters stayed together in that filthy cell. They eat and sleep together. The albino girl name is Riki, and the black girl name is Riku.

One day, after got her scedulled treatment Riki got a high fever and started to coughing blood. Both Riku and Tsuna panicked, Riku starts screaming for help. But no one is coming. The guards narrowed at them then ignored them.

 **"SH*T!"** Riku yelled. Than she come to see her sister. She push Tsuna away then lit up a yellow flames in both of her hands.

 **"what are you doing?"** Tsuna asked. He doesn't know about any flames yet.

 **"I'm healing her with my sun flames"** she explained without looking at him. She's concentrating on healing her sister.

Just then Riku's body started to trembling and then blood dribbles from the corner of her mouth.

 **"Stop it Riku! You're bleeding!"** Tsuna shaked her to stop her but Riku jerked him.

 **"Let me be… If I don't she will… *cough… *cough…"** She started to coughing blood. She didn't finish her sentence but Tsuna understand it. Tsuna can only supported her to stand.

A few seconds later she finishes as the flame disappears. Riki's pale face turn normal constantly but in the other side Riki is falling, she's fainting. Good thing Tsuna catched her on time.

It's irritating him that he can't do anything for his uncouncious friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

* * *

Normal POV

It's already a half of year of sufferness. Tsuna already learning about his friends situation. They might not related by blood but their circumstances are the same. They both selled by their parents on the same day when they still 4 (Riku) and 3 (Riki). Both of them are tested to awakening every flames in the world, it sure is a crazy task for little girls' like them. Riki can only activated her cloud flames while Riku awakened two of them, Sun and Mist.

Tsuna also learned about those flames and discovered that he got sky flames type, one of the purest one, of course they keep it as secret between them.

Tsuna really missed Loke-san but he have to acted tough especially in front of his friends *cough… sisters *cough… as the eldest among them.

One day another child trowed into their cell. This girl had a weird way to dress up, for example is her big, white, mushroom-shaped hat.

 **"Are you OK?"** Tsuna lend her a hand to stand.

This girl seems younger than him, maybe around Riki's age **"*hiks… *hiks… I want my mommy…"** She's crying.

 **"what a cry baby…"** Riku said while Riki is clenching to her sisters dress.

Tsuna darted her, **"you shouldn't say something like that Riku… anyone would be scared if they was suddenly dumped into this kind of place…"** he said then he stroked the little girls back.

 **"don't worry little girl…"** he really want to say that 'everything will be alright' but he know that he can't promised her that since he know that no one is alright while they had entered this mansion.

 **"so, do you have any name, girly?"** Riku asked in her usual violent tone.

That little girl looking up at the three… **"M-my name in Yuni…"** she said in stiff.

Riki started to encourage her self to acquantied with her, **"Hello Yuni, my name is Riki, nice too meet you!"** she said in her cheery tone and her bright smile, she stretched her hand to handshake with Yuni.

Yuni looks at Riki's innocents face who also held a slight of happiness in her eyes. Tsuna smiled, they're having a new family member. And that means he have to obtain more power to protect them.

~The next day after tomorrow~

Today is Tsuna's schedule to get his reutine 'treatment'. Yuni was scared when Tsuna was dragged away from them.

 **"Riki-chan… will Tsuna-nii be alright?"** She asked Riki who confused how to tell her their situation.

It's been an hour after Tsuna left. Screams and shouts can be heard from outside. Adult's screams.

Riku have to covered both of her 'sisters' ears so they didn't hear whatever happening outside there.

Just a few minutes later someone's slamed open the room's door and in flash that guy opened the cell's door. The light from outside has blinded the girls.

 **"who's there?!"** Riku shouted at the person while narrowing her sight because of the sudden change of corustation's level.

 **"Don't worry, It's me… come on! We've got to leave this place!"** They recognize this sweet voice, It's Tsuna.

They looked at him once more, his face is dazed, they can't see his expression. But his sound only has been enough for the three to trust him, since he is their big brother who promised to protect them.

When they came out of the dark room, their eyes widened to see dead body are everywhere. Riku looked at Tsuna who is backing them. She's about to ask did he's the one who do it?

 **"don't ask about it. Just run away from here. Everyone has waiting outside. freedom is in front of our eyes. I've got to stay for a while Riku, please take our little sisters out of here"** He said. For a second Riku hesitated for something that she didn't even know what.

 **"I've promised to you right?"** He turned back and smile warmly while closing his eyes.

Seeing that friendly smile of him had assured Riku, as she smiled back and obeyed Tsuna's order.

After they left, Tsuna opened his eyes. It's not his usual brown doe eyes. It's deep black like a black hole full of hatred. He take a deep breath then exhiled it slowly. Now his eyes back to normal. He took a file about himself.

[experimented to have Night Flames] written beside his photograph. He burned that file into ashes with his sky flame. Then he walked outside to meet his freed friends and his sisters.

But right when he walked out he started to feel the side effect for using that power, he felt his body is burning up and the last thing he know is his sisters is running at him in worried face.

Tsuna POV

I started to opened my eyes slowly, only to see my sisters worried face on my side.

They're gasping in happiness, **"thank goodness you're awake Tsuna-nii!"** Riki said while sobbing.

 **"where is this?"** I asked.

 **"It's Mushroom-head's mansion…"** Riku answered an she pointed at Yuni with her thumb.

 **"Really? Ow… my head's hurt"** I groaned when I sitted suddenly.

Someone's giggled from outside the room. **"take it easy Tsuna-kun. You have gone thorough a lot of things yesterday, right?"** A woman smiled at me.

I looked at her with questioned look. Then I looked back at my sisters, **"who is she?"** I asked.

Yuni's smile become wider, **"Tsuna-nii, I'd like to introduced you to my mother. Mother, this is Tsuna-nii…"** that woman smiled warmly at me.

 **"Thank you for saving my daughter's life Tsuna-kun..."** she said. I smiled back at her.

 **"Urgh… To much warmness…"** Riku shivers.

Riki nudging her arm and whisper, **"you've got to get to used to it neechan. We're a free bird now"**

Riku frowned at Riki, **"we're not bird, we're humans"**

Riki face palmed as she shooked her head, **"That's not what I meant"**

Their conversation has making me laugh out loud. Everyone looking at me with questioned look but I didn't bother it. In fact, my laugh is getting louder, I don't know when is the last time I can laugh this hard. I didn't even know why I laugh this hard. But I know something…

It sure nice to be free…


	6. Chapter 6

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

* * *

Tsuna POV

After I recovered my body (which is took four days) I decided to go back to Namimori.

 **"isn't it too sudden for leaving now?"** Gamma said. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, we met each other on the night when I woke up, he such a good type of father. Such a caring and responsible man. I know it even though we just met.

 **"Why don't you just stay here, Tsuna-kun, Riki-chan, Riku-chan?"** Aria-san offered us.

 **"Yeah, just stay Tsuna-nii! You guys have nowhere to go, right?"** Yuni said. I know that she didn't meant to offended us.

 **"hey, mushroom-head! These kind of things might suit you but not us, nuh~uh it will never be."** Riku shooked her head.

 **"Sorry Yuni-chan, but I can't leave Riku's side."** Riki is apologizing.

I smiled. **"don't worry Yuni, it's not like we're not going to meet each other again. I had another promise to fulfill. And I also want Riku and Riki to meet someone"** I kneeled down before her.

 **"is that alright princess of Giglio Nero?"** I teased while winked at her.

Yuni pouted, **"please don't call me that way, Tsuna-nii…"** I chuckled while Aria-san is smiling and Gamma smirked.

I stand up, then bowed in front of Aria-san. **"sorry for the troubles and thanks for taking care of us…"**

Aria-san give sign for the four of us to come nearing her. She suddenly hugged us, **"You are welcomed to come back here anythime, my children…"** I smiled wirly at her saying. When is the last time I feel this kind of warm hug? Without me noticing I dropped a tear as I hugged her back.

Just then I feel that sensation again. So I release my hug by force, **"what's wrong Tsuna?"** Gamma asked me while everyone else looking at me who is gasping while griping my chest.

I manage to snapped my self a second later. I erased my tears **"no… nothing."** I lied.

 **"well then… thank you, _again…_ we'll see you some other time…" **I said then walking out to where a car (belong's to Giglio Nero's Fagmilia) which has waiting for us.

Riki waved her hand until the mansion is nowhere in sight anymore.

~few minutes later~

#in front of certain coffee bar

After saying our thanks to the driver. We rushed out from the car. It's still early in the morning and the 'closed' banner is hanging outside. I smiled **"we arrived"**

We busted inside the café sneakly like some little thieves.

 **"Now, now… It's too early for you kids to be a thieves don't you?"** a man standing all mighty in front of me, make my smile even wider.

His eyes widened, **"TSUNA-KUN?!"** He shouted.

I covered my ears and so my sisters, ' _loud as usual'_ I chuckled.

 **"where have you been these months? You never visited me again. I thought something has happened to you!"** he said.

he lift me up, **"Don't worry Loke-san. I keep my promise that I'll come here only on my best condition…"** I winked him.

He took me down, **"Oh yeah. Loke-san... I want you to meet my sisters. Riki and Riku…"** I introduced them.

 **"What's up…"** Riku greeted shortly as she shaked his hand like a business man.

 **"Nice to meet you, Loke-san. I'm Riki. Tsuna-nii talked much about you"** she bowed.

 **"Nice to meet you too, young ladies… You're journey must be hard. How about you rested first with the company of these milkshake?"** three milkshake flavored with Chocolate, vanilla, and Strawberry showed up like magic.

 **"Thank you!"** Riki and Riku shout in union. They each take the vanilla and Strawberry milkshake leaving me with the chocolate flavored one.

 **"so… they're your 'sisters' Tsuna-kun? Why you never told me before?"** He pouted childlishly. I giggled when I see him like that,

 **"we just meet few months ago"** I said then sipping my drink.

 **"cute aren't they?"** he said while staring at the girls.

I nodded. **"You know what? I want you to adopted them…"** I said straightforward, making my sisters chocked and Loke-san's eyes popped at me.

 **"what?!"** they three shouted in union forcing me to covered me ears.

 **"what? You don't like it?"** I asked them.

 **"It's too sudden Tsuna-nii!"** Riki said. Riku and Loke-nodded.

I looked at them one by one, **"you guys are perfect for each other. Loke-san, you always said that you want to have children around right? Riki and Riku, you used to dreamed to have a loving and caring parent. It's matching! You guys can formed a happy family"** I smiled as they looking at each other.

 **"True… but we merely know this guy. How could we know that we're maching at each othe-"**

 **"give him a chance…"** I cutted Riku's saying then looking at them with puppy eyes.

(A/N : yeah, this is one of his ability. Forced someone by being 'cute'. Make his opponent can do nothing than obeyed his command)

 **"Fine…! Just stop it!"** Riku's giving in. I chuckled

Silent for a moment…

 **"so… can I started to call you Daddy, Loke-san?"** Riki asked shyly.

Loke-san nodding in excitement, Riki is very happy as she hopped to Loke-san's arm.

 **"you too Riku…"** I nudged her arm. She glared at me but then she walked awkwardly towards him. They hugged each other like a lost family who recently reunited.

It only took a while for them to feel each other's warmness. I can only see them with a slight of jealoucy, but I keep my smile hanging on my lips.

' _now it's my turn to reunited with my family…'_ I thought as I sneakly leaving the happy family.

I walked to my house which is only a few blocks away from the bar.

 _'I'm here…'_ I encouraged myself to open the door. I saw my youngest brother shocked to see me. He rushed and jumped at me.

 **"Tsuna-nii!"** Tsukichi cried in my arm. Even if it's only him who greeted me, I really glad that I'm home.


	7. Chapter 7

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

* * *

Tsuna POV

Even though I've been freed from those needles my sufferness is continuing but it has turned from physically into psychologically. The same usual _bad_ treatment from my family members is happening during my days.

Well, it's a bit different now. I've got my second family now which I prever to call as my _real_ family. Every weekend Aria-san, Gamma, Loke-san, and my sisters are gathered together either at 'the Mafia' coffee bar, at Giglio Nero Fagmilia's mansion, or sometimes at the park.

I'm truly happy when they're around but I also feel hurted at the same time.

==Another weekend had arrived. Our little bruenette is having his seventh birthday today. His _families_ promised to meet him at the bar, they've setted a surprise party for him==

' _It's dark… am I too early to come? Or Loke-san is overslept again?'_ I questioned myself as I entered the door. I never know where is the light switch so I have to bear with the darkness.

 _'it's too quiet isn't it?"_ I thought.

 **"Loke-san? Riki! Riku! Where are you?"** I shouted, I shouted for at least 5 times. I disappointed that I did't hear any answer.

Just right when I was going to back home someone's lifted me up and at the same time the light is on and some confetties popped out.

 **"Happy Birthday Tsuna/-nii/-kun!"** I was very surprised to see that my _family_ remembered.

Gamma is the one who lifted me. Aria-san, Riki and Yuni holded the confetties. Riku and Loke-san holding a cake in their hands. They all smiled at me.

 **"so, do you have anything to say, Tsuna?"** Riku twitched her eyes frequently at me. I can't say a word, my face can't show any expression, I was stunned because I'm too happy inside.

I gulped **"thank you…"** I said after I snapped myself.

 **"Now Tsuna say your prayer then blow the candles"** Aria-san said.

I nodded, then I closed my eyes and I happily took all the flames out. After that our little party is started.

 _'Happy Birthday for me!'_

Normal POV

Everyone can see that Tsuna is smiling and laughing more on this day. But what did they didn't noiced is that Tsuna is also gripping his chest at least once in every 10 minutes.

The kids giving their presents to their brother. And now adults turn to gave their present. Aria called him.

 **"Tsuna-kun… we've been talking about this for so many times now…"** Aria kneeled before him

 **"I want to adopeted you as my legitimate child…"** she continued.

Tsuna looked at the both of Gamma and Loke, then looking at the ground hiding his deep smile.

 **"I'm sorry Aria-san. It's not like I don't want to accept it. But I prever to stay with my biological parents, since I still have them around."** Tsuna smiled at the adults.

Loke chuckled and Gamma sighed as Aria smiled wirly, they never thought that Tsuna will reject her offer.

 **"why?"** Aria asked.

 **"I still have both of my parent at home. And even though they hate me they still my parent"** Tsuna answered.

Aria smiled as she hugged Tsuna, **"You sure a good boy, Tsuna-kun"** she said. Then she release her hug.

 **"but if you don't mind… I got a request for you"** Tsuna asked shyly.

 **"and what is it?"** Aria asked back.

Tsuna played his fingers for few seconds. **"Can I called you and Gamma, 'mom' and 'dad'?"** They all stunned. What a rare quest from a child, they thought.

As for Tsuna he's looking down in disappointment. **"Never mind…"** he said half whisper.

Aria shooked her head imedietly then give him her brightest smile.

 **"of course you can! we've become a family for a long time didn't we?"** Tsuna is so happy to hear it. (A/N : he's holding his chest again)

 **"and how about me? What will you called me now?"** Loke asked as he pointed himself.

Tsuna chuckled, **"at first I want to called you happy-go-lucky-Oji-san, but I think you would like to stay with 'Loke-san' didn't you?"** Loke pouted childlishly again making both the adults and the children laughed.

Tsuna feels very happy today, but now his happy weekend has to over. He entered his house then flashed to his room, but he accidently bumped to Toshiki who was holding a cake, which is now dropped on the floor. Tsuna widened his eyes as he relized that he was just triggered a death flag. Toshiki yelled at him then he started crying, in a flash Nana come with angry face to saved her child from monster-Tsuna. She yelled and scolded Tsuna with nonsence without bothering that Tsuna has drying his tears. After the scolding is over. Tsuna rushed to his room, this time he make sure that he didn't bumped to anyone else. He curled in his blanked, crying.

It's midnight, but Tsuna still awake. He already stopped his crying a while ago, and now he is blinking at the floating figures who was just popped out in front of him. Tsuna didn't remove his gaze to them. He's rubbing his eyes then stared at them again. His eyes widened and his face paled.

 **"Hii- !"** he covered his mouth with his hand quickly before he could scream and might wake up anyone in this house.

All the figures looking at him with questioned look.

 **"Nufufu… what's wrong little boy?"** a melon-shape haired man asked him.

 **"Don't worry little guy… we're not going to harm you"** a blond man said as he come nearing him.

In a flash Tsuna's little hand reached a pillow and trow it at them, it went thorough a Red/Pink haired foreigner's head making the little bruenette's eyes widened even more.

 **"Hey pipsqueak! WHAT IS THAT FOR?!"** that tattoed man yelled.

(A/N : only Tsuna who can hear them)

 **" Maa~ Maa~ calm down G…"** another man who is wearing blue and white robe with a tall black hat said.

 **"Tch! I don't belive this scaredy-cat is the next heir"** the so-called G is crossing his hand and rolled his eyes.

 **"of course that brat is scared of us who is popped out of nowhere into his tiny room. And we also nearly transparent, I bet any human who see us will runaway in a flash"** said the other foreigners with light green hair. He yawned after that.

 **"then this kid is brave to the ULTIMATE!"** a bandaged-nose man shouted

Now only the platinum haired man who haven't spoken yet.

The blond man sighed then smiled warmly at the bruenette. **"so you're having your seventh birthday today, huh?"**

Tsuna looking at him then he nodded, **"H-How did you know? And… w-who are you?"** he asked. He feel no sign of danger from him so he let that man nearing him for the second time.

 **" My name is Giotto, and those men is my friends. They're G, Alaude, Daemon, Asari, Lampo , and Knuckle"** Giotto said in his smile.

 **"and you are?"**

 **"I-I am S-Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can called me Tsuna…"**

The platinum guy looking at Giotto and then at the brunette. **"They looks alike…"** he said making the others staring at Giotto and Tsuna before swowing different reactions.

 **"What the heck?!"** G shouted as he shooked his head for not believing.

 **"ahahaha! This is awesome, degozaru!"** Asari said.

 **"this is confusing to the ULTIMATE!"** Knuckle shouted.

Lampo is shooking his head, blinked, then staring at both of them, **"wow…"**

 **"Nufufufu… You both looks like father and son."** Daemon said.

Tsuna and Giotto also staring at each other.

 _"wow they right!"_ Giotto thought.

Awkward moment…

 **"you all ghost?"** Tsuna asked.

 **"Yes, we are…"** Giotto answered.

Another awkward moment…

 **"What are you doing in my room?"** he asked plainly.

G smirked, he want to scared this boy for the payment of what he has done to him earlier. **"we came to kill you…!"**

Giotto glared to G. he was ready to scolded him real good, but being preceded by Tsuna.

 **"Is that so?"** Tsuna asked with wavery tone. His eyes shadowed by his bangs. His body started to trembling and covered by Night Flames which is making Giotto has no choice but dropped him.

 **"… and now ghost came to kill me…"** Tsuna murmured something then he started to trembling uncontrollably because of the sudden fear that came to his mind.

 _'What's happening to him?!'_ They thought as they take some steps backward.

Tsuna opened his watery eyes, revealing his pitch black eyes.

Thanks to his Hyper Intituition, Giotto manage to reliazing Tsuna's situation. He litted up his sky flames and touched Tsuna's chest. There's a dazzling light from the contact of the touches. Slowly Tsuna's body is stabling again.

 **"What was that?"** G asked Giotto. The other was about to asked the same question at him

Giotto putted the uncouncious Tsuna to his bed then he turned to his guardians.

 **"That was Night Flames. The opposite of Sky flame who had the characteristic of 'Harmony', Night Flames had characteristic of 'Forlon'. Hatred, loneliness, sadness, these feeling is the things that can triggered it."** Everyone glared at G who now felt very guilty for his childlish act.

 **"Night Flames is a rare case. Only the one who has been consumed by those negative feeling who can activate it."** Giotto frowned at Tsuna.

 **"Then how this little kid can obtain it?"** Alaude seems curious.

Giotto gazed Tsuna for a moment. Somehow he can readed Tsuna's mind and memories, he was shocked to see what this seven years old child has gone thorough.

 ** _"…_** **his parents and sibling hated him, he was forced to accept the power of Night Flames, and even when he finally have some friends, he can't be too happy because the Night Flames will hurt him… _"_** Giotto said in monotone voice after being quiet for a while.

 **"what are you saying, Giotto?"** Asari asked.

 **"that is his circumstance…"** Giotto explained.

Everyone shocked (yeah even Alaude).

 **"that bad on his age of seven?"** Lampo said.

 **"Nufufufu… I wonder how will his future be…"** Daemon smirked. Leaving the other stared at Tsuna's peacefull sleeping face.


	8. Chapter 8

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

~a years later~

Tsuna is sitting alone on the rooftops eating his lunch waiting for his skylark friend to come.

No one can ever thought that a no-care-and-scary-looking person like Hibari are friends with a Dame-Tsuna. Looks like an impossible things, yet it really happening.

(A/N : Sorry I was too lazy to explain how they met. I'll tell you in short.

Tsuna almost get bullied the crowd hater, Hibari was passing by - he 'bite' the crowd - got shocked to know that Tsuna can dodge his attack frequently - Hibari tested him for many times - admired him as Carnivore but since Tsuna acting like Herbivore he called him Omnivore - they are comrades *cough… best friends *cough… - Tsuna introducing him to his 'family' - **presence** )

A moment later Hibari came. **"ah Hibari-san!"** Tsuna called.

 **"Hn…"** He hn-ed then sitted beside him without saying a word.

Tsuna handed him a bento that he make by himself. It's already Tsuna new habbits to make them bentos.

 **"Thanks"** Hibari said as Tsuna nodded and smiled.

Tsuna was happy to see the elder is enjoyed to eat his homemade bento. They ate in silence, watching the school's entrance. Hibari take a glance to Tsuna's bruised hand.

 **"got bullied again?"** he asked the brunette before letting a sigh out.

(A/N : can be I make the little Hibari more friendly –to Tsuna- then the teen one. Te~he!)

Tsuna smiled bitterly, **"yeah this morning. As usual…"**

They eat their luch in silent…

 **"Omnivore…"** Hibari called Tsuna but didn't rechieve any answer.

 **"Omnivore…!"** he called again, this time he successfully snapped him.

 **"Ah yes?"** Tsuna asked.

 **"you're spacing"** Tsuna blinked. **"something's bothering you?"**

Tsuna's looking at the floor, **"mom, dad, and Yuni are leaving to Italy and will back a month later. They said that it's an emergency and It's also for my sake, even thought I don't know why"**

 **"you're missing them?"** Tsuna nodded

 **"they are my family, so yeah I miss them"** Hibari sighed, then he punch Tsuna's shoulder.

 **"don't be such a crybaby. They only left for some time, it's not like their going to leave you forever."** He said.

Tsuna frowned, **"you're right but still…"**

 _~Flashback~_

* * *

(Reader : wait! A Flashback within Flashback? Seriously?)

* * *

#at Giglio Nero Mansion

Tsuna POV

 _I was back from the restroom when I heard my mom is shouting._

 _"What?! The masked man send a mail?"_

 _I decided to take a eavedrop "when?" she asked._

 _"this morning. Our men already confirm that he's the one who send it" Now it's Dad's voice._

 _"…surpricingly, he's not talking about Yuni, he was talking about Tsuna…" Dad's word lowering at the last sentence but I can heard it._

 _'they're talking about me?' I thought_

 _"I knew it! Since he said that he can see Vongola first generation ghosts I knew that he will be targeted. But this fast?" Mom sound depressed._

 _…Silence…_

 _"we've got to back…" I was concerned to hear more but Yuni had called me. So I leave to see her._

 _'I wonder what they were talking about…'_

Normal POV

 ** _"Tsuna-kun…"_** _Aria called Tsuna who was playing with his Yuni._

 ** _"Yes mom?"_**

 ** _"we will going back to Italy tomorrow"_** _she said. Tsuna was shocked._

 ** _"you're going to leave?"_** _Tsuna's ayes started to watery._

 ** _"Don't worry my sweetheart. It will only took a while. Mom and Dad are having emergency back there. You know that we are mafia right? We got a lot of enemies and we surely don't want to dragged you into this."_** _Aria said._

 ** _"but-"_**

 ** _"Well, let's just say we're going to have a vacation for a month or so. Well be back after that, OK?"_** _she hugged as Tsuna hugged her back._

 ** _"Then Yuni?"_**

 ** _"she has to come along too."_**

 ** _"why?"_** _Tsuna thought that it isn't fair even though that he know that Yuni is her biological child._

 ** _"forgive me Tsuna, we can't tell you right now. But I promised that we will return save and sound. After we come back we will go to the park again OK?"_** _Gamma shuffled Tsuna's hair._

 _'Is this related to your conversation before? Am I the reason for you to leave?' Tsuna want to asked those, but being a good kid Tsuna only nodded and forced a smile. The adults smiled back then leaving the room._

~Presence-The next day~

(A/N : this might be a little confusing, but what I mean by presence is 'the presence' when Tsuna and Hibari are talking, so yeah it's practically _still_ a flashback)

Tsuna headed to his school as usual. He was very 'lucky' to meet his senpai who is known as the number one bully in elementary department and his underlings. They surrounded Tsuna to asking for his money. They are also beating him.

 **"I can't believe that he is the twins elder brother. I mean they really are contrasting each other."** One of the bullies said as they spitting at Tsuna who is laying on the floor.

 **"I know right? A Dame as the elder of the golden children? Unbelievable"** Actually Tsuna is way much more stronger than them, he can beat them so easly. But he doesn't want to hurt any of them.

 **"Why don't you just disappear from this world, heh?"** The leader is laughing from behind them.

That is when Tsuna's savior come, **"why don't YOU disappear?"** Hibari came with his tonfas on his hands, ready to 'bite' every Herbivore in front of him now.

 **"It's Hibari! Hiiie!"** The bullies are running away. They might be the worst bullies in the whole school, but still… No one dare enough to face Hibari… I repeat, NO ONE…

After the bullies has run away, Hibari hide his tonfas (somewhat-somewhere). He lended a hand to Tsuna while having disgusted look in his face. No, he's not disgusted with the spit-covered-Tsuna, he disgusted by the bullies that only pick at someone who is weaker than them, well It's a different case with Tsuna who –he knows that he- is holding back.

 **"Why don't you just fight back? You're acting like Herbivore"** Hibari asked his bruenette friend.

Tsuna shooked, **"Didn't I always told you that I won't? I only used my skill if it really, REALLY needed…"** he's smiling.

Seeing his smile, Hibari can't say anything, _"you is either a dummy or a stong hearted, Omnivore…"_

 **"Hn…"** Hibari hn-ed as he dragged Tsuna to the restroom. The bruenette is confused but choose to complied him.

Hibari told him to take a shower. (A/N : I don't know if Japan's elementary school had any shower or not but just pretend that they have, Ok? And BTW It's already another lesson hour so the shower room is empty)

Tsuna obeyed him so he's taking a shower now. Hibari lend him his extra clothes.

 **"Thank you Hibari-san… but… don't you think that this is too big for me?"** Tsuna asked as he walked out and now standing in front of Hibari while frowning.

Hibari laughed out loud, which is making Tsuna pouted.

 **"I know that my little body didn't fit your clothes and I'm sure it's looks funny. But please don't laugh that loud…"** Tsuna's pout had changed Hibari's laughter into a blushing face.

 **"I-I'll do whatever I want. Don't complained or I'll bite you to death"** Hibari try to hide his blush, but it's too late since Tsuna already seen it.

 **"Your face is red Hibari-san… are you sick?"** Tsuna asked as he tiptoed to touched his head with his senpai's head.

Hibari take a sudden back step which is almost making Tsuna fell. **"Don't touch me so carelessly! And I'm not sick!"** Hibari answered half shouting at Tsuna, while blushing redder **.**

 **"I-I'm sorry…"** Tsuna apologizing which has make his face even cuter.

" _Jeez! Stop that already!"_ Hibari thought.

Hibari sighed, **"as payment, Fight me…"** he took out his hidden tonfas while Tsuna's eyes widen in shock.

Tsuna stared at Hibari with 'why should I' looks, but Hibari's determinded eyes makes Tsuna have no choice but nodded.

 **"Ok, I'll fight you, but only this once…"** Tsuna said while Hibari is smirking. They both moved to the roof before starting their fight.


	9. Chapter 9

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

Normal POV

A month has passed, Aria and Gamma is fulfilling their promise to Tsuna to came back within a month. Everything is more stable back at the Italy, they manage to hide the fact that Tsuna is close with them. But that doesn't settle anything. Tsuna is still being targerted by 'man in mask', the most fearest and mysterious assassin in the underworld.

This mysterious man's target was never money or those treasure things, his target is much worser than that. On a video that has been sended to the whole world he said that he will _reset_ the world for good.

Common people might not understand about that and most of them thought that it's only a bad joke since it was viewed on the first of April. (A/N : you know what day is that, right?).

But to people like Mafia boss and another kind of bosses (included the boss of big company) this is a dead-serious matter. Their heir or next generation is being hunted down by him. If this keep continuing then there will be no one left to fit the bosses place and it will slowly torn the organization apart. Thanks to his actions, not only one or two Fagmilia had been destroyed because of the civil war for the boss position

This is what he mean by 'Reset the world', by killing the next generation at once.

 **"mom, dad, Loke-san? Why don't you join us and play together again?"** Tsuna snapped the adult who was spacing up to their thoughts.

 **"aren't you happy to gathered around us?"** Tsuna asked. The sisters had stoped whatever they was playing when their brother stops. And now they also join the group.

 **"Ah, it's not like that Tsuna! We _are_ happy, see?" ** Gamma showed him a fake smile which is making Tsuna frowned.

 **"I know that you're faking it Dad. Even my niichans said so…"** He revers to Giotto, G, Lampo, Asari, and Daemon who is beside him right now, but nobody noticed since only Tsuna who can see them.

 **"ha~ah… sometimes they really are annoying…"** Gamma sighed.

(G : **"heh? We're not the one who is annoying blondie-freak! It's your fault trying to fooled your own child!"** *crossing his arm.

Lampo : **"But he's not Tsuna's father. He's no one's father, actually"** *yawning

G : " **Shut up seaweed! You know what I mean…!"** *glared at 'seaweed'

Giotto : **"seaweed? Seriously?"** *chuckling

Lampo : *ignoring *sleeping while leaning on a tree

G : *angering *clenching his fist

Asari : **"maa~ maa~ G…"**

Daemon : **"Kufufufu… get ignored aren't you?"** *teasing G

G : **"shut up Melon head!"**

Daemon : **"Kufufufu… you just not saying that word…"**

G : **"Melon head…"**

*G and Daemon fighting

Giotto : **"stop it! Both of you!"** *being ignored *vein appeared.

Tsuna : **"please stop it niichan… maybe no one will see your doing, but now I really not in the mood to see your fight. So please stop."** *sighed tiredly)

 **"please stop it niichan… maybe no one will see your doing, but now I really not in the mood to see your fight. So please stop."** Tsuna sighed as he looking at his sides.

 **"Are you talking to those 'ghost' again Tsuna?"** Riku asked in mockery tone. She joked him, of course.

 **"Yes, Riku… I did…"** Tsuna said shortly. He looked at his mom, dad, and Loke then turned to Riki, Riku, and Yuni who just frozed there because of the sudden change of aura. It's a cold yellow aura (A/N : means loneliness)

Tsuna find out that they are hiding something from him since the three Italians came back. There was always at least a disguised person who is watching him from distance, he know that they are Giglio Nero's people.

Everything also started to feels fake. Tsuna might still a kid, but he's not that bold to not see something that obvious (A/N : and remember everything that happened to Tsuna in the past? Well those things has sharpened his intuition).

 **"you guys hiding something from me, aren't you?"** he asked with sadness. This is already the tenth time he asked the same question the whole day. His real family has been much for him to handle, he always hope that his 'founded Family' never backing from him too, as a real family should be. The Night Flame that inside starts to make its move to Tsuna's mind and make him paranoid about them. The silence as his family's answer was just making it worse, Tsuna once again feel left behind.

Tsuna's looking at the ground, his tears hidened by his bangs. He turned his back and running before any of his tears started to flowing. The ghost choose not to interfering and only followed him in silence.

(A/N : Giotto and the other didn't worry too much about Tsuna's Night Flame will suddenly activated because Giotto had sealed them even though it still can be re-activated)

 **"where are you going, Tsuna-nii?!"** Yuni trying to chased him like everyone does. But the little bruenette has already left them all behind and rushing to Namimori Elementary where there is one person left that he can trust.

 **"Omnivore… Crying?"** Hibari confused to see his comrade *cough… best friend *cough… crying. First time since they met.

 **"What happened?"** Hibari asked as he calmed Tsuna down.

 **"It's happening again…"** Tsuna said between his stiff.

 **"what is?"**

 **"I'm alone again…"**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"mom, dad, Loke-san, and even my sisters… They're going to be just like Nana-san and Iemitsu-san…"** (A/N : like what I've said, it's just a paranoid thought)

 _'what is he talking about?'_ Hibari asked himself. Tsuna's words just didn't make any sense to him. Hibari for once is speechless. If the boy in front of him is an enemy, he might just 'bite' him to shut him, but this is his first and only comrade *cough… best friend *cough… that we're talking.

 **"You're worrying too much. Not like you…"**

Tsuna who already turned his crying into stiff said, " **I've got this dream…"**

Hibari keep silent and hear his story.

 **"my family… they are leaving me… Mom… and Dad… and Yuni… they're missing… they ignored my call… I chase them but then I fall… only Riki, Riku… and Loke-san who's still with me."** Tsuna said while rubbing his remain tear.

 **"Don't be a dummy… It's only a dream"** But Tsuna still stiffing and hiccupping

Hibari punched Tsuna's head pretty hard, enough to knock the negative thought out from him. **"That thought of yours, shrug it off!"**

The poor brunette is rubbing his head (If anyone can see the ghost, they are trying to calm Giotto who mad at Hibari for punching his little bambino). The punch itself already shocked Tsuna, but now the skylark is also hugging him.

(A/N : WHAAAT?! The world is E-N-D-ing! XD)

 **"H-Hibari-san?"** Tsuna called.

 **"I know that they will never done that to you… you're just a dummy-Omnivore. And _if_ those impossible things really is happening, I'll stay… I'll always stay by your side…" ** Hibari said half whispering.

Tsuna feels comforted at Hibari's hug, makes him feel secured. Tsuna is hugging him back and stay like that until few moments later.

-the both boy doesn't reconizing some pairs of eyes are whatching them with many kind of expression (anger look, amusing smirk, wide smile, and some are jealous look. 'Guest which is whose!' )-


	10. Chapter 10

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

Tsuna POV

 _I was just waked up, when I realized that I was back to my old filthy cell. Wait?! Why am I back here?! I stood up at once, I looked around, this is my old cell… 'why? Why did I back to this place?' I thought._

 _I looked my self, I'm in my four years body… I slapped my cheek as hard as I could then pinching my hand very hard. Nothing is happening… Then It's not a dream?!_

 _I tried to broke out by shaking the cell rail, but it's not even moving a bit. "why? I thought that we escaped from this place!" I shouted in depreased tone._

 _"a liar…" a voice said from behind me._

 _"a liar…" now there's two voices._

 _"you are a liar…" and now is three._

 _I looked around only to find that the voice came out from three little skeletons. I reconized the clothes that those skeletons wear._

 _"Riki? Riku? And… Yuni?" I gasped in disbelieves._

 _"no… no…! NO…!" I cried. They all died?!_

 _"You promised us our freedom, but you're nothing more than a phatenic little liar" the skeleton-Riku said._

 _"You promised me to meet me with the nice guy that you always talking about, was that a bluff?" the skeleton-Riki said._

 _"You promised me to returned me to my mommy…" the skeleton-Yuni said._

 _Just then more skeletons appearing. They're crawling to my place._

 _"Liar… Liar… Liar…" they said like a broken tape._

 _They started to cornered me, I'm crying in fear. I should have litted any of my flames but I can't, maybe because I never had it from the first place?_

 _My eyes catched a glimpse of mom, dad, Loke-san, Nana-san, Iemitsu-san, and two other shadowed person standing outside the cell. They stared me with blanked eyes._

 _The skeletons had reached me and are about to attack me. "no… no… no! please someone! Anyone! Help me! Mom! Dad! Loke-san! Kaa-san! Tou-san!" I screamed with all my might._

 **"no… no… no! please someone! Anyone! Help me! Mom! Dad! Loke-san! Kaa-san! Tou-san!"** I screamed loudly as I waked from my sleep. Sweats and tears all over me.

I tried to catch my racing breath. I was about to pinch my cheek to checked am I really awaken now. But…

 _'Wait… why I can't move my hand? And where is this?'_

I looked around, my niichans aren't here. And this is definitely NOT a place that I know.

 **"oh you're awake!"** a hoarse voice greeted me. The voice owner wear a silver mask and a black hoodie cloak. I guest that he still a teenager.

 _'don't tell me that this person is the one that mom and dad talking about!'_ I thought as I flinched backward.

 **"you sure shout a lot when you was asleep. Are you having a nightmare?"** he asked as he loosen the rope. A bit of worry tone is showing in his words earlier.

 **"who are you Onii-san?"** I asked as my eyes is observing him countiously.

He chuckled a bit. **" _already onto that question?"_ ** he said in Italian. Maybe he thought that I couldn't understand it, but how wrong he is. Remember about adults around me?

 **"don't worry, I'm on your side, and I'm going to protect you. _I promise…"_** He said. I can sense that he is too strong for me to resist him, but somehow my insting tell me to trust him. This person had a nice warm aura out from him, I really curious about his face right now.

 **"what's happening to me?"** I asked the masked Onii-san.

 **"I'll explain it shortly but simple enough for you. You was just kidnapped by a criminal called 'the masked man' and now we are in his mansion in Italy. I'm here to rescued you."** He explained while I blinked at the explanation.

 **"what's your name nii-san?"** I asked as I rubbed my hurted wirst.

 **"you can call me Cielo…"** he answered.

 **"thank you Cielo-nii!"** I thanked him. I can imagine that he is smiling at me right now and so I smiled back.

He nodded then said in serious tone, **"Now, I need you to follow my instruction so we can get out from here. Try to make no sound."** he grabbed my hand and dragged me out.

I did everything that he told me to, and now we manage to reached the hall.

We can heard someone clapping hands slowly from our left, where the living room is. **"Well, well, you finally came, huh…"** someone in a mask is walking towards us. We both looking at the man in grining mask. (A/N : the man in mask wear a black mask that covered his eyes, a suit, and a black top hat)

Normal POV

Cielo stretched his arm and standing in front of Tsuna like he's trying to protect him from the masked man.

' _I knew it! That was too easy and there's no way he'll let me win that easy'_ Cielo thought.

 **"You shouldn't barged into anyone's houses right? Dame-Tsu-"** _the man in mask_ 's word has been cutted of by Cielo's exclamaition.

 **"Tsuna… get out from here now!"** Cielo ordered. In our little brunete's mind, he was wondering how did Cielo know his name. he was very sure that he never told Cielo about that, all this time. But he let it slip away since he can feel that the other masked man is terriblely dangerous and evil. Once again, his intuition is the one who told him so.

Tsuna was going to run to the exit door when _the man_ _in mask_ said, **"not so fast kiddo! If you take another step away from that spot, I'll make sure that you will regretted for not seing your dearest family for the last time…"** Tsuna frozed when he heard about his family.

He looked at the masked man, he got a sadistic grin on his face. Then Tsuna glanced at Cielo who is clenching his fist.

 **"so you really got them…"** Cielo said as _the man in mask_ 's grin became wider.

 **"If you want to make me spare their life, I want you to trade them with both of your pitty lifes"** he said.

Tsuna can heard Cielo is gritting his teeth in frustration when _the man in mask_ showed them a live video that presented Aria, Gamma and Yuni's condition. They all tied up in different rooms, unable to see and hear anything. They're struggling and struggling to break loose.

 **"and now choose… either yours or their life? I'll count to three for the answer"** _the man in mask_ said.

But before he starts counting another masked man appearing on the screen. **"they'll choose no one, you bastard!"** That silver haired man's unexpected presence has relieved Cielo a bit.

 _'What's with these people and masks?'_ Tsuna thought confusedly but he feels relieved to see four masked men (excluding the silver haired man) releasing his families from the rope and cloth that tied them.

 **"tch! How annoying…"** _the man in mask_ said. His smirk turned into a frown.

 **"no matter, I just need to clean them too…"** he said, then some men in black (suit) came and attacked the intruders.


	11. AN chapter (part 1)

A/N Chapters (part 1)

Riku : ok Royal-chan, this story is getting ' _loco y más loco'_ everyday...

Me : well yeah you're right, I've heard so many complaint about it. I think that it will make a sense if I complete the stories in one chapters.

Riki : then why you don't go that way?

Me : then I'll be out of idea in no time, besides my time is spended for studying incoming exams (-_-)"

Riku : tch, what a nerd...

Me : (_) *stare... you better watch out your mouth Riku, or else I'll kill you in the future chapters

Riku : as if you could do that!

Me : oh belive me I can... (venom tune)

Riku : *sigh... whatever...

Riki : *sweat drop… maa~ maa~ we still got something to do here…

Me : oh yeah! About the reviews right?

Riku : yeah, It's 12 in count… and most of them are question about these _loco_ chapters.

Me : say whatever you like it, Riku… I still happy that they reads and even reviews my chappy~~ and I'm so going to answer those.

Riku : *sigh… let's just get this thing started…

* * *

 **"** **The more I read about this remind me of another fanfic correct me if I'm wrong...well like the story...** **"** by Ruevedette.

* * *

 **"** **I can't wait for the next chapter! Amazing flashback! I didn't see that coming at all~!** **"** by Ichigo15kurosaki.

* * *

 **"** **It seems really familiar...though it has been rewritten...** **"** by Calm.

* * *

 **"** **I am kind of getting confuse. You should at least explain a bit of what is going on in an A/N.** **"** by Moge-Elizabeth 7.

* * *

 **"** **this story reminds me of another fic that has a similar plotstoryline ...? this is a good start thoughlooking forward to the next update XD** **"** by Skylarreyes.

* * *

Riku :Bwahahaha! They thought you as a copycat!

SFX : *smack!*

Me : shut up! Don't talk bad things about them!

Riki : … *sweat drop…

Riku : *rubbing her head… that's a fact you know!

Me : It's not their fault to think that way… I'm not the only one who got same ideas with someone else! Don't you ever heard a word of 'coincidence'?

Riki: but your 'coincidence' case are critical Royal-chan… see this? *showing another fanfict…

Me : wow… this is so similar… no wonder they thought so…

Riku : and this fanfict had more 'follower' and 'favorite' way… more than yours.

Riku : so what will you do, Royal-chan?

Me : … Hm… I'll continue my chappy with my own way. I'm sure 'coincidence' didn't repeated frequently.

Riku : good luck on that!

Riki : hm… it's getting late, we should probably get back to the hideout now…

Riku : You right. Well any word for your viewers, nerd?

Me : I'm not a nerd! And yeah, I want to say few words before we off air… ehem...

* * *

 ** _Dear Viewers…_**

 **There's so many crazy author like me in this word. Even when we got some similarities on our ideas we also got our own characteristic way to write. That's what make every stories so special. soif you're still didn't find mine then please keep viewing until it revealed brightly.**

 **Anyways thanks for your review… If you have any suggestion or question, please tell me! I'll be glad to receive every single one of it!**

* * *

Riki, Riku, and me : well then thanks for the reviews! and thanks for reading~~!

* * *

Featuring:

v Ruevedette

v Ichigo15kurosaki

v Calm

v Moge-Elizabeth 7

v Skyarreyes


	12. Chapter 11

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

 _Chaos is everywhere. Cielo and his gang are fighting with the masked manand his men. Tsuna manage to get out from the hall thanks to Cielo, but still… going to the exit is a hard task for a little boy like him who is chased by some men in this unfamiliar place. The mansion is started to wrecking apart from the flames fight between Cielo's side and the masked man's side._

* * *

Tsuna POV

 _'what should I do? WHAT SHOULD I DO_?!' I screamed mentaly. I tried to run away like what Cielo-nii told me to, but it's not an easy task with these black suited men tried to captured me. I never had any experience for being targeted like this!

Before I knew it, I was getting further and further more from the exit and now I was cornered in a study room on the third floor.

' _is this going to be my end?'_ I asked myself when I know there's no way out since those people had blocked both of the entrance.

Those people grinned and nearing me who is totally freaking out, **"Mom, Dad, Loke-san, Cielo-nii… please saved me!"** I shuttered. My chest feels heaten up as I start to trembling in fear. I was praying to Kami-sama for my dear life. (A/N : Tsuna didn't recognized the black flicker on his forehead)

I was closed my eyes, resigned for my fate when someone bursted into the room.

My eyes widened, **"Dad!"** I exclaimed when I saw my dad shooting those guys to death.

After he finished, he ran towards me and hugged me. **"Are you ok, Tsuna? are you hurt somewhere?"** he asked worriedly. I hugged him back and let tears of happiness spreading from my eyes.

 **"Thankgoodness you're Ok…"** Dad said.

 **"*hiks* I'm scared Dad… Mom… *hiks* I thought that you guys are… *hiks* That you guys are…"** Dad strooked my back to calm me down.

 **"sorry for making you worry. Everything is fine now…"** Dad reassuring me.

 **"*stiff*… Dad, where's mom and Yuni? *stiff*"**

Dad smiled, **"Yuni got captured by them _again_ and now Mom is searching for her." **

**"will they be alright?"** I asked. Dad is looking away, I can see worriedness in his eyes.

 **"they'll be Ok, they'll be fine… don't worry"** he answered.

 **"Dad-"** I was going to ask another question when there's an alarm ringing shrilly. It was fire alarm.

 **"we got to get out from here!"** Dad said as he lift me up to his arm and carried me away.

When we're getting down stair, we can see that the second floor has turned into sea of fire. Suddenly some ruins falling and blocked our way out.

 **"Sh*it!"** Dad shouted.

 **"now how do we get out?"** we get more panicked when we heard a woman's scream

 _'Mom!'_ I thought.

 **"Dad, that's mom's voice!"** I said. Dad nodded agree. Just then the mansion is rumbling like there was an earthquake.

(A/N : Gamma relized that the mansion is going to fall)

 **"RUN TSU-KUN! Get out from here!"** A burned block has fallen right beside me and dad.

 **"But Dad! Mom and Yuni are still inside! I won't leave without you guys!"** I said while on the same time, some men is coming out from the gallery room ahead of us. They looks like zombies who want to approach us as their prey.

Dad grabbed my shoulder. **"Don't worry about them, I'll save them. Just run away now! Don't let them catch you!"** he smiled warmly at me.

Then I was trown away thorough the window. I'm lucky that I landed on bruises so there's no bone brokened.

Just a second later something exploded. I was flew at least 3 meters away because of the wind from the big explotion.

My eyes widened in shock and started to spreading tears when I see the mansion has been blown away in front of my eyes.

 **"MOM! DAD! YUNI!"** I shouted with all might calling for them and hope that they'll survive from that explotion.

 **"no… no… no… this is impossible…"** I scratched the ground and started to crying.

I was so desperate and let my guard down, I didn't recognized that someone is standing right behind me.

 **"oh… poor little guy…"** Someone pull my collar up until my can't touch the ground.

 **"akh!"** I squicked. _'It's chocking me! I can't breath…'_

'It's _the man in mask_!' his mask is cracked and his suit are torned.

 **"look for what you've done to my things you brat… you're family was just paid me back with their lifes, but that was far away from 'enough'. So you're going to be the next…"** he litted a black coloured flames. It's pitcher than mine. Then he squeezed my neck strongly.

I scratched his hand with all my might but it was pointless, he's too powerful. I thought that it'll break anytime soon.

He tighten his grip, makes me sceaming in pain. Blood gushed from my mouth and not so long after that I passed out…

Normal POV

Today they was supposed to meet each other for their 'family weeked', but nobody came to their place until 11 a.m. this really bothering them, because Tsuna was never absent for this day and even if he does then there will be a message about it (Giotto sended them).

Loke got even more worry because neither of Aria and Gamma can be contacted. He got a bad feelings that something is happening (which is true, because 1 hour ago Tsuna got kidnapped on his way to the bar).

So he, Riki and Riku planning to visited Tsuna's house, where at least they'll get the explanation from the ghosts (thorough some written) who always stays in Tsuna's room.

Before they leave the bar, they got a letter. [Tsuna is kidnapped. Help us find him] it said. They three shocked from the news, they now that this letter was written by Giotto and that mean Tsuna is really in a grave danger (which is true)

Loke, Riki, Riku, and even The ghost are scattered around to find Tsuna who got kidnapped. Hibari is also joined to search him when he heard the news. They have searched the park, the zoo, his house, the school, and the other places (just mention it) for 6 hours now.

They stopped their search when Hibari called them. He said that a guy named Cielo brought Tsuna to Namimori hospital to get him an urgent treatment. The four people and the ghost rushed to the hospital where their Tsuna supposedly be.

Hibari tried to find Cielo who was Tsuna's savior. He want to get some explanation for what's happening to his comrades *cough… best friend *cough…

Hibari find him outside the hospital (A/N : to be exact, on the empty parking lot behind the hospital) He also concerned about some masked guy who crowding Cielo. Those people got a lot injuries on them.

' _why don't they get into the hospital?'_ Hibari thought.

Those masked men seems so worried about Cielo who is kneeled down right now. Hibari thought better not to meet them and decided to hear their conversation from distance.

 **"J-Juudaime… are you sure that you're alright?"** the silver haired man said.

The 'Cielo' guy didn't answer it. He's body trembling hard right now.

The silver haired man holded Cielo's body along side with a spiky black haired man,

 **"Maybe,Tsuna _in this time_ 's condition is effecting his condition" **he said while Cielo is coughing more.

 **"Kufufu… you better not die in this time…"** a pineapple-haired man said.

 **"where's that crazy portal? We need it to the EXTREME!"** a white haired man said (more like shouting) while litted his sun flames to help Cielo.

 **"shut up you Truf head! Juudaime can be worsing if you keep shouting like that"**

 **"sorry"**

A raven haired man stared at Hibari (A/N : who is now hiding behind a wall) for a while, smirking slimly then turned around.

Just a few minutes later a portal showed up out of nowhere near those people.

 **"hn… They're late"** a raven haired man said.

 **"still better than never… come on… we better get back faster and get him a doctor"** the spiky black haired man said.

The silver haired man and the spiky black haired man supported Cielo to enter the portal followed by the other three men. Right after that the portal is shrinking until it disappear.

 _'Ok, what was that?'_ Hibari thought. He rushed to the place where the portal was. No trace lefted by those people like they were never had been here.

Hibari can only stared at the place for a moment just then cars started to faded in.

' _how did these cars just popped out of nowhere?'_ he thought in surprise. He sure that it will be pointless to tell anyone about the crazy thing that he saw.

Hibari decided to back to the hospital and see Tsuna's current condition.


	13. Chapter 12

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

Normal POV

One of the nurse said that most of Tsuna's body is burned badly when Cielo sended him to the hospital. And now Tsuna is in critical condition. Loke, Riki, Riku, Hibari, and the ghost, they all shocked to hear that news. Riki even cry on Loke's shoulder.

Now everyone waiting for the newest report from the doctor. They kept waiting in front of the surgery room, hoping for their dear friend saved from the death.

It's 8:29 p.m. when the surgery room's door finally opened, the doctor walking toward them.

 **"Are you Tsunayoshi's guardian?"** he asked Loke.

Loke nodded then ask him back **"How is he?"**

 **"the good thing is he has been saved from death but he still in a coma, you can see him once he moved to the treatment room-"** doctor sighed.

(Lampo : **"w-why did he sighed and frowned? Everything is fine, isn't it?"** *worried

All ghost : **"…"** *anxious )

 **"i-is there any problem sir?"** Riku is nervous to hear his next word.

 **"the bad news is… he might can't talk again for the rest of his life…"** the doctor continued, shocking everyone on their feet.

 **"w-why?"** Loke asked

 **"he got cervical fracture and his vocal cords is effected, It will be a miracle if he can ever say any word"** doctor said. Riki is crying again, Loke hugged her to stop her cry. Hibari is frozened to even ask or give a comment.

 **"I'm sorry. We tried our best."** Loke nodded understand to him. Then the doctor ask for permission and leave them.

No one can make a comment or even say a word. Only Riki's crying voice that can be heard all along the hall way.

When they allowed to see Tsuna they all shocked and gasped. Tsuna is like a mummy now with bandage all over him. There's a heart rate machine beside him and IV attached to him. What an awfull sight for them to see their Tsuna lying uncounciously like that.

~Time skip~

It has been 4 month since then, Most of Tsuna's wound are healed leaving a burn mark on his neck and his right arm. Today is October 14, Tsuna's birthday. His 'founded family' and Hibari is gathering him with party equitment. They held a small party for him, hoping that he will wake up and join them. And somehow their hopes reached him…

Tsuna POV

SFX : *DOR! DOR!*

Darkness… _again._ Once again I found myself floating inside the darkness. I can't touch anything and can only hear voices.

"I'm sorry Tsuna… I have to leave you now…" a sweet voice echoed on my head.

I looks around to find the voice owner, "Mom? Is that you?" I asked.

Just then she hug me with her bright smile. I see the glimps of sadness in her eyes as a tear shed from it.

"what's going on mom?" I asked comfusedly.

"I'm sorry Tsuna… I have to leave you now…" she repeated her saying.

"leave? Where? Can I come? I don't want you leaving me again…" I said.

She shooked her head, "Sorry Tsuna I have to leave you. You can't follow me." she said in wirly smile.

I pouted, "why? Is it because I'm a bad kid?"

"No dear… you'll understand someday. But for now, please take care of Yuni and your dad for me would you?" I nodded still in confused mind.

"Now, you should go… the other had been waiting for you…" just then she pushed me gently to a dazed door.

 _'What was that?'_ I thought.

 **"…"** I started to opened my eyes slowly, revealing some worried and happy face.

 **"Tsuna-nii!"** someone crying on my lap, oh it's Riki.

My eyes narrowed at no one particular _'where am I?'_ I asked in my thought with questioned expression.

 **"you're in the hospital Omnivore"** my head turned to my best friend, Hibari-san.

 _'is that so?'_ Just then I my previous memories came in as I flinching and groaning.

I holded my painful head **"w-what's wrong Tsuna?!"** Giotto-nii and the other ghost panicked. Well actually everyone here does.

 **"Dad, called the doctor!"** Riku said. Loke-san nodded and rushed out.

 **"W- …"** Wait… no voice came out?

Fortunately I manage to grabbed his shirt and stop him before he leaving my side.

I want to sitted up but it only make my head dizzier. Hibari and Riki supported me. **"don't force yourself!"** Riku scolded me.

I nodded then pointing at my painful throat, **"Doctor said you won't be able to talk anymore…"** Hibari-san said as I blinked in surprise but then I snapped it since I got something more important to asked.

I looked at him in hope he can read my mind, but of course he can't. (A/N : not yet, Tsuna… but soon he'll be able to)

Then I turned my head to Giotto-nii who can do it. He manage to told the ghost about what I'm going to ask Loke-san and he also write a letter then throw it at him

 **[Im fine… I want to know where's mom, dad, and Yuni…]** I asked. I can feel the temperature is getting colder, was it only me?

 **"Aria-san is…"** Riki shuttered while looking down. Everyone is looking away, my niichans, Riku, and even Hibari-san. Ok, what is going on?

Loke-san walked to my side. **"Yuni and Gamma is missing… none of us seing them, even now"** They missing?!

 **"and for Aria, no… your mom, she's… she's dead…"** I thought my heart stops beating now, My body frozened, my eyes widened.

I manage to snapped. I looked at Giotto-nii and give him a sign to write another letter.

 **[Loke-san your joke isn't funny]** another paper hit him. Giotto-nii and the other looking down after that.

 **"sorry Tsuna-kun… I'm not joking, it's the truth…"**

 **"she's dead in a burned ruin in Italy, on the same day when you get hospitalized here… four month ago…"** I shutted my mouth. I gasped as tears flowing from my eyes.

 **"That morron! Why did he told him now?! Can't you say the other thing or else?!"** G-nii angered.

 **"Stop it G, he must know about it sooner or later…"** Giotto-nii said.

 **"but-"**

 **"please shut up for once pinky head…"** Demon-nii said (A/N : It's weird when he didn't 'Nufufufu'-ing right? Or it's just me?)

For this once G-nii obeyed his said without complaining. But I dind't care about that. I'm still shocked about that news.

 _'mom is dead… Yuni and Dad are missing'_ I thought.

Then I keep crying and crying until I got tired and ended sleep again.

~Time skip~

Normal POV

 _It's already 5 years after those incidence happening.'the masked man' never revealing himself since that day, just disappearing in the thin air. But Tsuna still wan't to find his dad and Yuni, hoping that they still alive somewhere in this world. before he knowing, he already being a Hitman and a Hacker._

 _The whole world know his name, Kuro Cielo and Shiro_Kaito. But what they don't know is that those 'two' person is actually the same person, the one who used to be called as Dame-Tsuna._

 **End Of Flashback…**


	14. Chapter 13

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

Normal POV

This was the second day after Reborn came to this house. The first day of school was an amusing day with Toshiki fighting with the Kendo club's captain with the same fashion with Tsukichi who running around wearing only boxer confessing to the school's idol. Thanks to that, Tsuna was able to escape from bullies for a day, and one single day only.

Tsuna jerked his head up in his sudden awake. A loud bang was heard from the next room.

 **"Seriously! Another beat up in the morning?"** G protested.

 **"we can't sleep peacely if this continuing…"** Asari is also protesting.

 _'tell me about it…'_ Tsuna thought as he rolled his eyes.

 **"Even so, there's still some people who can sleep by ignoring his surrounding"** Giotto –who is still half asleep- said while pointing Lampo with his thumb.

 **"what an ULTIMATE way to sleep!"** Knuckle said.

Alaude and Daemon might not said it but they deffinetly annoyed too.

Just then they can heard some rushed footsteps outside the room **"Ok, Ok! We're going!"** they can heard Toshiki and Tsukichi scream in union.

Tsuna opened the door right when Reborn kicked the twins to down stair. Tsuna looking at Reborn's doing with sweat drop.

 **"Morning Dame-Tsuna! You wake up earlier than yesterday…"** Reborn said.

Tsuna take his sketch book from his room. **[thanks to you… and why did you called me with my nickname already?]**

 **"I'll call you whatever I wan't, Dame-Tsuna… Besides, you know that one of your brother will be the next Vongola Decimo right?"** Reborn said while shot a 'Leon Bazooka' to the poor teens.

 **"can't you just stop beating us for a while?!"** Toshiki shouted while Tsukichi screamed. Another sweat drop from Tsuna.

After he snapped, Tsuna nodding to answer Reborn's question.

 **"well, as their older brother you're ashamed them by your poor grades, wimpy attitude, weak body, your bad luck, and being Dame!"** Reborn's saying stabbed Tsuna's feeling even thought he was doing all of them as an act, yet it feels so painful to hear it directly from a 'stranger'

 **[Ouch…! You're Harsh Reborn]** Tsuna said still in his emotionless face.

Reborn is grinning, **"then try harder, or I might have another _toy_ to play" ** he said in sadistic tone. Tsuna shivered a bit but he tried to hold it.

Reborn is back to tortuning- ehm… Training the twins. Tsuna feel sory for them.

Tsuna POV

After washing my face and brushing my teeth lazily, now I'm changing into my uniform.

 **"Take this!"** Asari-nii shouted while passing me my bag.

 **"Nice catch!"** G-nii give me his double thumbs.

 _'Thank's'_ I thought as I smiled slimly.

 **"Yare~ Yare~ look at the time…"** Lampo-nii warned me. I looked at the time. It's 8:15 already?!

 **"Nufufu… that skylark will hunt you with no mercy"** Melon (*glared) I mean Daemon-nii teased.

 **"you better run!"** Alaude-nii said.

I nodded, _'I'm leaving!'_

 **"Have a good day!"** Giotto-nii greeted as I closed my rooms door.

I hopped while wearing my socks and my shoes. Then I rushed to school before I caughted late by our Disciplinary Committee Leader.

#Namimori middle in front of the gate

 _'Whoooh… I made it just in time!'_ I thought.

I thought that I've saved from Hibari-san's eagle eye but it seems Lady luck isn't on my side today.

 **"You're late Omnivore… I shall bite you to death…"** It's him!

 _'eeep!'_ With a pair of tonfas in his hand, he attacked. Well, I could dodge his attack easly if I was Cielo, but now I have to play my Dame-Tsuna's mode very carefully since I don't know where and when Reborn will show up. I got information that he usually have so many hiding place to observe his student (I got this information while hacking one of his former student as Kaito).

Hibari-san stopped his attack **"what's wrong with you?"** I searched for my note book then write something on it.

 **[Something is going on around here. Well, It's got nothing to do with your lovely school but It surely dangering my identity. I've got to keep under until I know the whole situation…]** Hibari-san looks at it then glanced at my face. He understand that this is serious.

(A/N : Hibari can tell the difference on Tsuna's expression. Need a long time to master this skill)

 **[and I'm not late if you're not coming… ehehe]**

 **"hn… you right. I'm going to let you pass for this one. But you have to pay me later"** he said then he walked towards the two people who just arrived which no other than my twin brothers.

I really want to see Hibari-san 'bite' Toshiki to death, but I don't want him to hurt Tsukichi who always be kind for me (I always think that he's doing is because he afraid of Toshiki). And I also didn't want to be late even if it isn't that Nezumi (A/N : means Rat-Nezu, incase you don't know. Special thanks to Moge-Elizabeth 7 a.k.a. Lisa-chan) who teaching.

Tsuna POV

I made it in time, Roy-sensei (OC, just ignored him, he's not important) aren't coming yet. I sat on my place then thingking about some new rumours that spreading around the mafia world, no less about the newest Vongola heir candidates who is no other than my brothers.

Yeah I'm spacing out, until someone suddenly kicking my desk and make me fall to the floor.

 _'what the-?'_ I snapped from my thoughts. I looking up then I blinked to see silver haired boy with turquoise eyes glaring at me.

 **"you… Tell your brothers to meet me at the back yard of the school later"** he said in venom tone. Of course this isn't frightening at all compared to what Reborn has done to me, so that's not the reason why I'm shivering right now. I'm shvering because I realized who is the boy that standing in ront of me.

 _'the smoking bomber, Gokudera Hayato…?! what in the world is he doing here?!'_ I squicked… mentally.

Just after doing what he done, he walked to his seat. I was just realized that every girl is squeling his names.

 _'Ok, don't panic… just don't panic…'_ I said to myself as I returned my desk to its position.

 _"… Oh well, it's only one person. Not a big deal, it's not like we will **meet** again…" _ I'm such an idiot to think that way. How could I, who supposed to be the world famous hacker and hitman done such a mistake?

Gokudera said **TO ME** that he want to meet my brothers. That means he know that I'm not the sawada that 'rumours' said. And that means he got information about me from someone who know me specificly (and of course there's no way anyone in the whole school want to talked about _loser_ like me, and that leave only one man left who is no less than Reborn…)

' _he might had connection with Reborn, beside they both a hitman and they both from Italy. The possibility is high'_

Just then two figure is limping into the class. It's Tsukichi and Toshiki… we all know from the bruises on their body that 'the perfect', Hibari-san must be the one behind it.

 **"Sorry sensei, we got a technical problem on the way and ended late…"** Tsukichi said while trying to catch his breath.

 **"o-owh… don't worry you two, we haven't gone far. I know that you guys can catch up, so just take your seat…"** Another difference between 'the golden kids' with the ordinary student showed up. I bet if I were them I will have been on the corridor now, standing like an idiot which is fit me well.

My brothers sit on their place. (A/N : if anyone asked why did they on the same class as Tsuna then I'll answer it simply… they're smart…)

I can see that both of them shivering once when they sitted, then I looked at certain boy. My guest is right, Gokuera is glaring at them.

 _'hah… this will going to be a long day…'_


	15. Chapter 14

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

#gym class

Tsuna POV

Today we're having a volley tournament. As usual, the golden kids get the most attention by their fans (which is the whole school). And for me… well nobody want me on their team so I decided to just sit behind the supporter.

 **"Wanna join us?"** a hand patted my shoulder, I stood up in reflex. I turned around.

 _'Yamamoto Takeshi?'_ I thought. He's the baseball captain and the school's star of sports.

I took out my sketch book. **[you surprised me! And… what were you saying again?** ]

 **"I asked you, would you like to join our team?"** he asked with his goofy smile.

 **"What the-? No way Takeshi-kun! He's too weak to play, there's no way we can win if he's on our team!"** a boy shouted, to be truth it's hurting my feeling.

 **"yeah, I know that we're going to lose before we even started!"** another boy said, stabbed my chest. Ok, maybe I suppose to used to be treated like this but I still a human who has feelings, you know?

 **"yeah like what they said, there's no way you can win if he's on your side, captain"** a fimilliar voice added salt to my wound. The voice owner is none other then my Baka-brother, Toshiki and of course Tsukichi just stared at me and didn't say anything.

 **"come on guys, everyone can get their chances at something"** Yamamoto tried to convince them.

 **"Yeah give him a try"** Tsukichi finally stepped in.

And they finally agree, well after a long way of talk of course…

 **"well good luck with him, HAHAHA!"** Toshiki leave us with his laughter. Tsukichi patted my back then smiling at me before he leave us too. Now all of my 'team mate' glared at me.

 **"ah! It's our turn now!"** Yamamoto snapped their glare.

~15 minutes later~

The game has ended with us losing.

 **"I told you that we're going to lose!"** a boy said to Yamamoto.

 **"And it's all because of him!"** he pointed at me with anger.

 **"don't mind… don't mind… we're just not lucky today"** Yamamoto still defending me.

 _'you don't have to do that far Yamamoto… I don't mind'_ I thought.

 **"see? A dame like him is nothing than a loser"** Toshiki just barging in.

 **"and now you have to cleaned the whole gym as the punishment"** my team mates frowned.

The supporter has leaving, and my team mates gave all the mess to my shoulder since I was the cause of our lost (they thought so).

I was the only one left behind. And so, I started to clean up.

 **"need a hand?"** someone asked.

 **[oh, it's you Yamamoto… Don't worry I'll clean this by my self. I'm sorry for causing our team lose]** I showed my written.

 **"It's not your fault… everyone makes mistake, and you actually did well back then"**

 **[I did?]**

 **"yes.."** he's smiling again.

 **[thank you, you make my feelings better]** I said, still in my deadpanned face.

 **"you're welcome… besides what they did to you is out off the line…"** he said.

I frowned, **[they did?]** I asked.

 **"well yeah, how could they doubte someone in sport? Sport is magic, everyone can change once they played it, no matter what kind of sport he plays…"** he said in serious tone which has make me sweat dropped

 **"here catch these!"** Yamamoto throw some volley ball to me. Once again my body is moving on its own, catching those ball with ease.

 **"wow…"** Yamamoto is shocked, me too actually, but in different case.

' _oh no my instinct! You're STINK, how if anyone see this? Especially Reborn and Gokudera.'_ I scolded my self as I dropped the ball.

 **"you got a good reflex Tsuna!"** Yamamoto said.

 **[it's only a coincidence, impossible to be repeated]**

 **"well, never say never Tsuna… oh! Sorry, I can't help you much longer, I've got to go home now, see you tomorrow!"** I waved my hands until his precence disappear.

 _'such a nice guy…'_ I thought. Then I continue my duty to clean up this place.


	16. Chapter 15

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

Tsuna POV

I took out my #2 phone, turn it on and started to texting a SMS.

[to : Ginger88

Hey, I need your help. Can you find out Reborn and The smoking bomber, Gokudera Hayato latest contact? Text me Back in count of 3…] _Send…_

 _'I hope that my intuition got wrong for this once…'_ I thought.

Just right then my phone is ringing, _'wow… he's fast…'_ then I opened the SMS.

[from : Ginger88

Jeez can't you gave me a break from your threatment? I'm not super human y'know? It's confusing me thought why you need my help, it's easy for you right? Well I'll help you anyway. Just wait for a second, and NO THREATMENT!] I chuckled when I read it. Then I turn it off again.

 _'now I've got to finish this fast and meet him. I really don't want him to 'bite' me especially when my wounds from last night battle aren't fully healed yet…'_

Normal POV

 _'Sh*t, my intuition was right. Reborn **did** have something to do with Gokudera presence' _Tsuna thought after he read Ginger88's mail.

Tsuna has finished cleaning gym room and now heading to Disipline Committee room (A/N : or reception room?), where Hibari called him earlier.

SFX : *knock… knock…*

 **"come in"** Tsuna entered the room then got welcome by Hibari's flying tonfas. Tsuna dodge it without a sweat, he even close the door properly.

 **"payment… now…"** Hibari said it shortly while smirked at the bruenette.

 **[didn't I say that I can't for a temporary?]** Tsuna answered as he took out the tonfas which was pierced the wall and gave them to Hibari.

 **"hn… explain"** he said.

 **[you must know 'Reborn' right? He's tutoring Toshi and Tsuki right now. And it will really be a troublesome if he find out about me. And you know that 'Kuro Cielo' are close with him as fellow hitman.]** Hibari glanced at Tsuna's writing.

 **"hn… fine, weekend. Namimori hills"** Tsuna is smiling (A/N : Hibari is his best friend after all)

 **"I hope you'll be satisfied"** Tsuna said. Then he ask for permission to leave. He want observe his brothers. (A/N : Tsuna might not admit it but he still love both of Toshiki and Tsukichi as his younger brothers)

#school's back yard

 **"Ok, what do you want us to do again?"** Toshiki asked Reborn in annoyed tone.

 **"you, me, fight… I will never acknowlage anyone who weaker than me as Vongola's heir"** Gokudera answered.

 **"Tch… an enemy already? Fine… I didn't have interest on mafia, but if that means I will be the next boss then I'm in…"** Toshiki answered.

 **"do we really have to fight?"** Tsukichi asked, he never like the idea of fighting **.**

 **"back off Tsuki, he's mine…"** Tsuki just do what his twin said as he and Reborn take a step back.

-They don't recognized a pair of brown eyes who is watching them from distance-

At first Gokudera fight him squarely with fist only. But then Toshiki started to use his whip and makes Gokudera has no choise but use his dynamites.

 **"Triple bomb…"** Gokudera tried to threw some bombs again but Toshiki accidently whipped some of those off his hand with fuse already litted, and Gokudera end up dropped some more from behind his sleeve

Toshiki then ran off with laughter, pittying Gokudera's fate for being beaten by his own bombs. (A/N : well actually he's not running because of he know that he won against Gokudera, he's run because he's afraid of dying from explotion)

 _'is this my end?'_ Gokudera thought.

 _'oh no that mount of dynamites! This is getting out of control, I had to act'_ Reborn thought as leon started to change its form into something but Tsukichi who is panicking, has already make his own act.

 **"Oi Baka-Tsuki!"** Reborn tried to call his student to move away.

Tsuki was trying to saved Gokudera by taking him away from that spot (keyword : trying) but somehow he ended entering the dead zone, which is making him in danger too.

Fortunately someone is pushing them down right before the big explotion. And that person's body is protecting them for the explotion.

The smoke fading out revealing the bloody Tsuna who is on top of the both teenager now. His back is injured.

 **"Tsuna-nii!/Tsuna!"** Tsukichi and Reborn yelped in union.

 **"…"** Gokudera just frozened on his place. Tsuna didn't recall them, he's uncounciouss.

Reborn called for ambulance immedietly. That is when Hibari came in **"I heard some explotion-** " Hibari stopped his saying when he sees Tsuna got injuries, he was also –believe or not- panicking.

 **"Herbivores what happened?!"** he shouted at Tsukichi who is crying then turned to Gokudera.

 **"explain…"** Hibari pull Gokudera's collar.

Before Gokudera said anything ambulance srine can be heard. Not so long then Tsuna is carried up to the hospital with the ambulance. Tsukichi, Gokudera, and Hibari are come along too. If your asking where's Reborn, he is searching for his soon-be-dead student.


	17. Chapter 16

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

#hospital

Tsuna POV

I started to open my eyes, _'I'm back at the hospital… Ok, why am I here again?'_ I thought.

 **"Tsuna-nii! Thank goodness you're ok…"** I blinked.

 _'Tsuki? What is he doing here? Shouldn't I be here because of another injuries from work?'_ Then I just remembered that I was saved my brother and Gokudera from an explotion.

 **"I-I'm sorry Juudaime!... I'm sorry!"** Gokudera bowed in front of me. He called me Juudaime? Am I misheard it?

I want to complain so I searched for my sketch book, but cannot find it. Then Hibari-san hand it to me. Wait… What is Hibari-san doing here?!

 **"Stupid Omnivore…"** He said, too soft and only me who can hear it.

I opened my skech book and find a small note.

[Why don't you use sour flames or something?!] It written there.

I stared at him ' _I forgot? hehe…'_ he glared at me then leave.

Well… I lied and I know that he know it. Actually back then I didn't 'forgot' to use my flames but I 'can't'. I don't know how it happened I just can't litted my sky or my other flames, the only one that can be litted was the black one. And I know for sure that black flame can only make it worser.

This is happening sometimes, but I really hate if it happened on a bad time like that. So to save My brother and Gokudera, I use my body to protect them.

 **"You're so reckless Baka-Tsuki"** Reborn who is sitting on my side said.

 **"you too Dame-Tsuna, how could you just barged into someone's fight like that?"** I can only stared at him.

I write my answer, **[because I don't want to see my brother hurt. I thought that it will be a normal fight but when it went to those crazyness I started to feel uneasy and decide to stop it wether you like it or not Reborn-san]** I said.

 **[and what happening to Toshi? Is he alright?]** I asked, and what I mean by alright is 'did you tortune him or not?'

 **"So you do care for your family…"** he's grinning.

 **[of course I do, I don't care for what am I in their eyes, they still part of my family]**

 **'** _yeah they are my family, even if I'm not theirs. I don't want to lose anyone else from my life, and I'll do what ever it takes to protect them even if it ended by killing myself'_ Reborn tilting his fedora. (A/N : Reborn can read mind, and he's respecting Tsuna's perspective)

Tsuki POV

I cried again and said **"I'm sorry Tsuna-nii…"** I felt guilty for always being a watcher when he get bullies, which is everyday. Either if it was by my older twin, Toshi-nii, or it was by other bulliers. I just ignored him even thought I know that I can and should have done something.

He shuffled my hair. I looked at him, he's smiling at me, **[don't be like that… you can't be a crybaby like this. You know that someday you'll become a boss, right?]** he said. I felt happy from the bottom of my heart, when is the last time I see his smile? Is it before he suddenly missing for 4 month? Oh god, I miss those smiles.

 **"don't worry Tsuna-nii, I won't become one… Tou-san said so…"** I said and earned a questioned look from him.

 **"yeah he won't. I've just get the news that nono already choose his candidates and it leave Iemitsu can only choose one, and he choose Toshi"** Reborn said.

 **"Tch! Even though that Juudaime is more fit to become Vongola Decimo, why did he didn't choose him? He's also have Vongola's blood, right?"** Gokudera complaining.

 **"yes he is, but it seems Iemitsu didn't acknowlage him as his child."** Reborn frowned as I feel angered about my parent behavior.

 **"then how about Tsuki-sama… why don't he be choosen, he still way much better than that brat!"** I thought that he forgot that, that 'brat' brothers are listening his saying.

 **[don't judge him like that Gokudera-kun, he just no good with people. But I know that he's nice]** Ok, I don't belive that my brother still trust my twin like that, because more than anyone else I know how much my twin hate him and always find a way to express it.

Gokudera just saying 'Sorry' to us again and again. I sighed.

 **[then how about Tsuki? you're not going to =t=o=r=t=u=n=i=n=g= Tutoring him again right?]** Tsuna-nii asked Reborn (A/N : tortuning part is strikethoroughed)

 **"unfortunately I won't change that one"** Reborn smirked.

 **[Huh?]**

 **"yeah I liked him as my toy. And I don't want to loose that"** Tsuna-nii sweat dropped, me and Gokudera too actually.

 **"don't worry Tsuna-nii, That way I'll become stronger too and I'll be able to protect you."** I said.

 **"me too! and I'll follow you 'till the end of world, Juudaime!"** Gokudera bowed _again._

Tsuna-nii just blinked.

 **[please don't call me Juudaime, Gokudera-kun… also, I can only be a burden, so please don't, Tsuki]** he showed his written as he shooked his head.

 **"we don't care!"** we both said in union.

 **"you're worth to be called that, Juudaime!"** Gokudera said.

 **"And you're not a burden Tsuna-nii. I'm sorry that I was as horrible as Toshi-nii and our parent by ignoring you. I was scared… But I won't be like that anymore, I'll protect you from them and everyone else who want to harm you. We're brother right?"** I said.

Silence…

Tsuna-nii sighing then he finally smiling, **[looks like it'll be impossible to change your mind right?]** we both look at each other then smiling at him. Then we all giggled. (A/N : Reborn is smiling at the scenery)

Reborn POV

 _'looks like you have stolen Toshi's future storm guardians and his future most trusted man, Tsuna…'_ I thought as I smiled at the three.

 _'and for Baka-Toshi, he stillneed a lot of training.'_ Then my thought is full of ideas about how I will punish him again for this incident.

* * *

Author here! I want to ask you guys about the theme of omake that I'll make:

Halloween

Birthday

Valentine day

In the future

school trip

Please reviews to submit your answer! Chao~~!


	18. Chapter 17

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

Tsuna POV

 **"I'm sorry Tsuna-nii…"** Tsuki cried again while looking down and covered his face with his hand. Jeez this brother of mine, still acting like a crybaby until now.

I shuffled his hair to make him look at me, **[don't be like that… you can't be a crybaby like this. You know that someday you'll become a boss, right?]** I said as I smiled at him. He stops his crying and slowly he smiled back.

 **"don't worry Tsuna-nii, I won't become one… Tou-san said so…"** he said.

 _'wait… he's not going to be-…?'_ My question has been answered by Reborn's saying

 **"yeah he won't. I've just get the news that nono already choose his candidates and it leave Iemitsu can only choose one, and he choose Toshi"**

 **"Tch! Even though that Juudaime is more fit to become Vongola Decimo, why did he didn't choose him? He's also have Vongola's blood, right?"** Gokudera complaining.

 **"yes he is, but it seems Iemitsu didn't acknowlage him as his child."** I can see that Reborn frowned as I can see Tsuki clenching his fist and gritting his teeth.

 **"then how about Tsuki-sama… why don't he be choosen, he still way much better than that brat!"** Gokudera said half shouted.

I'm agree with his opinion, but in the other hand I also disagree. I mean, sure It will be bad if someone like Toshi (his violent side) rulling the biggest mafia family, but to make Tsuki as exchange is way more 'no'. In fact, why it have to be one of my family? Voggola is a big family right? They sure have other candidates then us…

Well, I still doesn't have any better idea so for this temporarily I'll go with Iemitsu-san's Idea, **[don't judge him like that Gokudera-kun, he just no good with people. But I know that he's nice]**

Tsuki's eyes widened. _'did I write something wrong?_ '. Gokudera just saying 'Sorry' to us again and again.

 **[then how about Tsuki? you're not going to =t=o=r=t=u=n=i=n=g= Tutoring him again right?]** I asked Reborn.

 **"unfortunately I won't change that one"** Reborn smirked.

 **[Huh?]**

 **"yeah I liked him as my toy. And I don't want to loose that"** we all sweat dropped.

 _'so he just wanna play along with his students…'_ I sighed. Well I've heard from his former student that if he got interest on something or someone he won't let it go until he satisfied. I wonder will my brothers be alright…

 **"don't worry Tsuna-nii, That way I'll become stronger too and I'll be able to protect you."** Surpricingly Tsuki answered like that. Maybe he still doesn't know that Reborn is one of the devil tutor that ever exist.

 **"me too! and I'll follow you 'till the end of world, Juudaime!"** Gokudera bowed _again._

Ok, once again he called me that, then I didn't misheard it earlier.

 **[please don't call me Juudaime, Gokudera-kun… also, I can only be a burden, so please don't, Tsuki]** I shooked my head.

 **"we don't care!"** they both said in union. More like shouting actually, I have to cover my ear thanks to them. It's a good thing that we're on an private room, which is consider as MY ROOM… (well, this hospital is already been like my second home since my debute as Kuro Cielo 3 years ago)

 **"you're worth to be called that, Juudaime!"** Gokudera said.

 **"And you're not a burden Tsuna-nii. I'm sorry that I was as horrible as Toshi-nii and our parent by ignoring you. I was scared… But I won't be like that anymore, I'll protect you from them and everyone else who want to harm you. We're brother right?"** Tsuki said.

Silence…

That's not it… If you guy's acting like that then I won't be able to move freely. Especially when he is finally going to make a move.

I stared at them. _'haah, why do I bother, they both won't let me go, doesn't care whatever I say…'_ They are looking at me with puppy eyes… and ears? And tails? Where did those came from? Was it my imagination?

In the the end I don't come up with anything that will change their mind **[looks like it'll be impossible to change your mind right?]** I said. They both look at each other then smiling at me. Then we all giggled (I just chuckled in silence)

Normal POV

Just then a woman with seal brown eyes and charcoal hair entered the room, **"Tsu-kun…!"** she called. **"I'm glad that you've awake"** they all looked at her.

 **[Oh hi Lisa-sensei…]**

 **"Glad to see you again Tsu-kun! Although I was hoping that we'll meet each other normally."** she giggled while walking closer.

She glanced at Reborn then a bright smile blooming in her face, **"Kyaaa~! What a cute baby! Tsu-kun, you never told me that you have a baby brother!"** She tried to hugged him but of course, Reborn can dodge it.

 **"Don't touch me recklessly young lady, I'm a hitman"** Reborn said as he pointed his leon gun to Lisa-sensei.

 **"A hitman, eh…?"** She frowned. **"then I'm a Unicorn!"**

Sweat dropped…

' _did she think that it was sort of games?'_ both Gokudera and Tsuki thought while Tsuna was laughing _mentally._

 **"And who might these boy? Your friends?"** she asked in her usual cheery tone.

 **[uh~huh, from the right is Gokudera, my brother Tsuki, and this one is Reborn]** Tsuna introduced them.

 **"hm… one of the twin, I see."** she said.

 **"and you are?"** Gokudera asked.

Tsuna was going to answer but Lisa already do it herself. **"obviously, I'm one of the doctor here. I also one of Tsu-kun's friend here! Tsu-kun always got bruises on him, and he always coming here at least ten times in a month. He's so reckless and clumsy, just like a little brother that I never had"** she chuckled as she ruffled Tsuna's hair.

 **"Ten times in a month?!"** Tsukichi shocked. All eyes darted to the nervous Tsuna

 **[y-yeah, falling from stairs, tripping on my own foot, and stuffes…]** Lisa frowned.

 **"Ara? I thought you said that it was because you were bullied?"** They all shocked and now looking back at the bruenette.

 **[Eum… that too…]** he said.

Suddenly the atmostfire turned gloomy especially around Tsukichi.

 **"ma~ ma~ now for your check up, I really have to make you guys leave, besides his injury isn't really bad, he can go home later. Why don't you just finished the administration?"** Lisa said.

The three nodded then leave the two of us alone…

Tsuna POV

After making sure that everyone has leaving the room, Lisa's face turned serious.

 **"Ok, why did you mention about me being here to them"** Tsuna asked her in irritated tone.

(A/N : why he talked in front of her? Well she was one of the doctor that helped his surgery on 'that' incident, she was also an acquaintance of Aria and Gamma and FYI everyone in the hospital know that Tsuna is a hitman but only Lisa who know that he's Kuro Cielo and the famous hacker Shiro_Kaito)

 **"Don't think bad about me, I just want to make your 'brother' feel guilty and know his mistakes" s** he answered.

 **"He never done anything to me…"** Tsuna said.

 **"Oh please… just watching you getting bullied is still unforgivable"** Lisa crossed her arm.

 **"you know that I always ended here not because of the bullies…"** he trailed.

 **"how if they know that fact?!"** Tsuna angered. As Lisa shrugged her shoulder as she rolled her eyes.

 **"Paranoid…"** she muttured. **" _meh,_ put that aside. For now, what the heck is an Arcobaleno doing here?" **

Tsuna sighed, **[he was tutoring both of my brother. But now he will only tutoring Toshi who is one one of the candidates of Vongola's successor. Sorry my throat is hurt again…]**

 **"Just tell me for what happen. Hibari had told me half way before he just ran off somewhere."** Lisa rolled her eyes.

Tsuna smirked bitterly, **[ _It_ happened, again…] ** that one sentence has make Lisa stunned for a while.

 **"it's already the second time on this month, are you sure that it'll be alright?"** Lisa sighed worriedly.

 **[It's alright. Maybe Giotto-nii seal has become weaker but don't worry I'll learn control it]** Tsuna said.

 **"well, I know that you are in hurry to find Gamma and Yuni, but as a doctor I'll tell you this, please don't over worked your self or else you will die before that. You don't want to make Aria sad too, right?"** Lisa ruffled his hair once again then leave him alone.

Tsuna let a wryly smile hanging on his lips as his bang shadowed his face _'sorry Lisa-sensei, but even so I already know that I can't live that long'_


	19. Chapter 18

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

Normal POV

~1 a. m. at the Tsuna's room~

 **"you just get out from hospital and now you already working again until this late?"** Giotto shooked his head.

 **"yeah…"** Tsuna answered in monotone voice while still staring at his PC.

 **"You don't know when to stop won't you?"** G asked. Everyone else has gone to sleep leaving the three of them left.

 **"Hacking didn't need much energy since it only needed brain"** Tsuna said.

The both ghost sighed, **"then what is it now? Another quest for Kaito?"** Giotto asked.

 **"no… I've finished with them. Now I more concerned about this picture…"** Tsuna zoomed the picture so they can see it too. It was a picture of an amateur snapshot of a ruin. The picture is blur and the light is poor.

 **"Ok, I'm lost. What should we see again?"** G irked.

Tsuna marked a familiar masked man. **"the masked man is return and he has make his move along with his men, this time the victim was Quella Fagmilia's successor."**

Giotto frowned, **"I thought he disappeard after he kidnapped you…"**

 **"that was only one of his puppet, Cielo told me so from his letter."** (A/N : Cielo here is the one that saved Tsuna in his childhood and not who he is now)

Giotto nodded, he remember that that letter was the one that triggered Tsuna into a hacker 5 years ago.

 **"Look, this guy use the same mask as 'the masked man' moreover their target is same with him. I assume that these guys is his subordinate. *cough… *cough…"**

 **"don't go too vibrant or else you'll choke"** G's mocking. Tsuna drank his water.

 **"yeah… sorry."** Tsuna said. He meant 'sorry for making you worry' to Giotto

Tsuna told G and Giotto to go sleep first and he will follow later but in the the end Tsuna still continuing his investigation about 'the masked man' appereance until almost 5. And when he finally stopped to take a sleep, some bang sound make him wide awake. Of course, you all know who was the one behind the ruckus… Yup, another spartan wake up for the twin.

 _'D*mnit! I haven't even sleep!'_ Tsuna closed his ear with a pillow, trying to ignore the voices.

All the ghost is also waking up due the loud sound.

 **"Nufufu… looks like another lively morning has come…"** Daemon said as he leaned the wall beside Alaude.

 **"Ore-sama want to sleep more"** Lampo whining.

 **"Looks like the father-son still stuck in the dream land."** Asari giggled. G woke his boss gently, the opposite way for Knuckle who is waking the poor bruenette. Tsuna was jumped to hear Knuckle's loud wake up call and end up fall from his bed.

Tsuna moaning while rubbing his head. _'great, now I really can't sleep…'_

Tsuna POV

 _'Ok, I really loved to skip today. If only I can make Reborn stop wandering around and get suspicious about me'_ I thought, ignoring Gokudera and Tsuki's chatter. Gokudera came to our house this morning he said that he was accidently went to this way while on his way to school. Which is obviously a lie.

Now the three of us is walking to school with me in the middle, Tsuki on my right and Gokudera is on my left.

 **"Kyaaa! Gokudera-kun and Tsukichi-kun is go to school together!"** I can hear girls squealing when we passed them.

 **"Gosh! They both so handsome!"**

 **"Tsukichi-kun! Look at here!"**

It's an usual reaction since both of Tsuki and Gokudera are extremely famous, even when Gokudera was just moving in yesterday he already had a lot of fangirls.

But in the other hand…

 **"If only Yamamoto-kun and Toshiki-kun also here and not that Dame-Tsuna…"**

 **"Ew… what is he doing there, didn't he recognize his status?"**

 **"Oi Dame-Tsuna! Won't you just disappear? You ruin our scenery!"**

That's what I get…

Don't get me wrong, I don't want to be praise and such not even being noticed. And I don't have right to angry to them since I agree with them. I don't belong with these two and in fact I really want to just teleported to somewhere else then being here.

Some disgusted face and hatred eyes darted to me, but I ignored them I don't care anything else, the only thing that I want is sleeping in my cozy bed…

I manage to split up with they to when I said that I want to go to restroom first.

 _'Oh god… cold water sure good to snapped sleepy eyes'_ I thought after I washed my face with water from the sink.

I manage to relieve my sleepiness a bit and now I'm going to continue my school day.

But still, I keep yawning and yawning while on my way, sleepiness manage to make my guard down. That's why I didn't realize that some people also entering the restroom and two of them already gripping my hand until their grip is thight enough to snapped me.

 _'Ah, Sh*t! when did they caught me?'_ Now I'm wide awake…

There are six of them. I saw their faces, _'Oh great, It's Toshi and his underlings again…'_

 **"Now… now… now… what should we do to him…"** Toshi who is their leader asked. While the other has took all of my things. Well it's a good thing that I didn't bring any Cielo or Kaito belongings with me today.

 **"how about some boxing excercises boss?"** one of them said.

 **"or how about some _piñata_ games?" **the other said.

 **"or how about we stripped him. And throw away his uniform?"**

Well I don't like either of it. The first two will cause make my wounds hurt again, but the last one is much worser, I don't want anyone see my wounds (believe me my scars will make you sick just by seing them).

I know that I could escape from here so easly with my skill as a hitman, but then again It will couse commotion and if I'm unlucky, Reborn or Gokudera can see me. Of course I can't allow that happen, so I'll just going with the flow for now.

Toshi grinned, looks like he had make his decision, **"I've been training hard for past of these days, and I really want to test it how much I have grown"** he preapares his fist then punch me on my guts.

 _'Kuh!'_ I screamed mentally. Then some more of it flying and hit parts of my body.

 _'Gah! I hate this! Pain is all over me! This is much stronger then he ever does. Is this the result from being trained by Reborn? And where the heck is that kid? Can't he just show up out of nowhere like he used to do?'_

Toshi didn't stop until he satisfied. When he got bored he finally stop beating me as he give a signal to release the grip. I fell on the ground.

 **"I'm pitiying my self for having a scum like you as my brother…"** Toshi spit on me followed by some mad laugh. Then he leaving with his underlings. (A/N : Toshi was sounded more like Xanxus just now, isn't he?)

I struggle to move, with the help from gripping the sink I manage to stand up. My body is hurt but I just shrugged it off, _'I should go to my class now…'_ I thought after I washed my face off the blood.

It's hurt enough to walk right now. ' _Cielo will have to off from jobs for some days'_ I thought.

It's already late when I arrived my class. And without talking more I was sended to the corridor to stand until this lesson hour finished.

' _I'm tired, my body's hurt, and now I can't even rest, could it go worser than this?'_ Just then I was veeeeeery lucky…. Cause Nezumi is now walking towards me with a wicked grin on his face.

 _'haaaah, well of course It could…'_


	20. Chapter 19

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

Tsuna POV

Nezumi is finally stop talking and left me.

' _Jeez, hearing his story for being almighty is making me more tired. Gosh! I really want to get some rest, why does time go very slow when I need it fast?'_ I grumped in my thought.

A half an hour feels like a year for me. And after passing that _whole-boring-year_ my history teacher finally let me in to attend his class.

I'm gladly sat on my seat then trying my best to not sleep during the class session. Somehow I manage to survive, and now it's first break time.

Tsuki and Gokudera asked why I'm late since we were walking to school together, I'm thankful that they bought my reason of the new bruises.

I'm very happy that they both accepting me and even being so friendly with me. But this started to irked me.

-Gokudera and Tsuki is tailing Tsuna-

I stopped my walk and turned to them, **[I told you guys… please, stop following me!]**

 **"why should we, Tsuna-nii?"** Tsuki asked plainly.

I rolled my eyes _mentally, 'because it's annoying?'_ I answered on my mind.

 **[Because troubles will come if you do…]** I keep my empty expression hanging on my face.

 **"Don't worry Juudaime! I'll protect you from anyone who try to harm you!"** Gokudera said eagerly.

' _being followed by YOU is the trouble…'_ Then I just continue walking while trying to ignored pairs of eyes that darted me.

Like what I'd said, I like to have them as friends but I still don't want this to be continued.

'why' did you ask? Simple, because they both are handsome-genious type while being a lonely-Dame is fit me perfectly. Our sircumstates just like water and oil, we shouldn't be together. And that's why I tried to avoiding them by wandering around the school, but believe me or not no matter how many time I try it they just keep showing up.

 _'Ok, being a Dame in front of Reborn is hard enough for me, but now I've got to bare this too?'_ I thought.

Normal POV

Tsuna keep searching for a perfect place to seclude but it looks like both of Tsukichi and Gokudera are multiplying and now they are in every corner of the school.

 _'I can't act freely if this keep on going. And I'll never had my lunch too!'_ Tsuna thought.

The very last place that on his hiding list is that place… Reception room….

So Tsuna is finally doing his l last plan, he took his sketch book, **[look guys I really appreciate your kindness by being my friend, but I have to deliver this bento to someone]**

Both of them frowned, **"Is someone threatened you to do so?"** Tsuki asked.

 _'He's worrying to much. is this what they call a brother complex?'_ Tsuna tought.

Tsuna shooked his head then write again, **[he's my friend]**

 **"then why don't we just join you?"** Gokudera asked. Tsuna shooked again.

 **[he hates people]**

 **"t-then, is it ghost who demanded you?"** Gokudera shuttered.

Sweat dropped…

 _'Ghost? Really, Gokudera?'_ Tsuki and Tsuna thought.

 **[no, no, no, he just doesn't like to herding with people]** Gokudera stops his panic.

 **"well he's not going to hurt you, right?"** Tsuki asked.

 _'oh you have no idea what he has done to me…'_ (A/N : no pervy thought please! /)

 **[he'll never]** Tsuki nodding understand.

 _'It's only an excuse… what I really want is to eat my luch in my peaceful way…'_ Tsuna thought as he head up to the reception room, where his bestfriend is. Leaving the two teen who stared at his back worriedly.

Just few moment later Tsuna finally arrived at Reception room's entrance and now he's knocking the door.

SFX : *knock… knock…*

The door opened revealing a regent haired boy from disciplinary committee (read : Tetsuya Kusakabe).

 **"oh it's you Tsunayoshi, Kyoya-san isn't here right now, but you can wait him inside"** he said.

Tsuna nodded as saying 'Thank you'

(A/N : Kusakabe know that Tsuna and Hibari are friends. He respect their friendship although they keeping Tsuna's secret as a hitman away from him)

Tsuna entered the office, _'aaah, this is what I needed the most…'_ Tsuna sighed as he seated on the couch, carefully so he don't make his wouds hurted more. He didn't bother to open his lunch box, instead he's leaning his back tried to relax him self and let go his stress.

Just a few minutes later Tsuna fall asleep.

Tsuna POV

 _Mybody is hurt moreover my chest… I can't move or even say a word. Why is this happening again? my surroundings is nothing more than white space._

 _I tried to reach somewhere but after I ran around this endless place the only thing that I find is an big orange ball, there's something leaked out from it. I narrowed my sight, that thingis pitch black._

 _I ventured to get nearer. but when I'd near enough to recognize what it is, that black thing invading my whole body as I felt painful pain flowing throught my veins. I can't get get away from it!. I scream in silence…_

Just then I snapped out from my dream…

Normal POV

 **"Tsuna!"** Hibari shooked Tsuna's body while Kusakabe who is also panicking is beside him.

Tsuna jumped up from his seat, his heart has beating fast and horror look shows in his face. He looks at his best friend, Hibari's worried face.

 **"Tsuna are you Ok?"** Hibari asked him, It's rare for him to panic like this or even call Tsuna by name.

 **"I-I'm fine, what happen?"** Tsuna asked back while messaging his temple. (A/N : yeah Kusakabe also know that Tsuna isn't mute)

 **"you were screaming in your sleep…"** Kusakabe said.

 **"Really?"**

 **"yes, and when Kyoya-san wake you up, your eyes were blanked black "** Tsuna looks at Hibari once again. Tsuna now that what Kusakabe say is true.

 **"I'm sorry. Looks like I was too tired and end up sleep here, and having a nightmare…"** Tsuna chuckled nervously.

Hibari narrowed his eyes to him, disbelieve that it was the only reason

 **"By the way what time is it?"** Tsuna asked, tried to get away from ravenette's stare

 **"it's the second break now…"** Kusakabe said.

 **"what? Then I skipped 2 classes… well I should get back now, I'm sorry for cusing you trouble Hibari-san and Kusakabe-san…"** Tsuna get up, bowed, then leave. But before he leave the room Hibari hug him and whispered something to him make him blush.

(A/N : no one see it though, well… excep for certain someone who tried his best to not seeing his boss doing by whistling and looking away)

Tsuna POV

 _"don't act reckless Omnivore, cause I won't forgiving myself if something bad happened to you …"_

 _'Jeez, that Hibari-san…'_ without me noticing my cheek is blushing when remembered his saying earlier.

My hyper intuiton snapped me with uneasiness, and that's when I saw Yamamoto in the corridor. I felt something isn't right about him. And when we passed each other, I notice that Desperated look has replacing his usual smiley face. And I don't like to see him like that. (was it because his arm broken or what?)

Just then I can heard some mad laugh from restroom. _'what's going on?'_ I thought.

 **"hahaha that idiot! Did you see his face when I say that to him?"** I recognice this voice, It's my idiot brother voice. He must had done something bad again and somehow I can't shrug the feeling that something bad is going to happen soon.

I don't know what it is, but it probably better if I stay on guard cause who knows? Maybe it was an alarm that something bad is going to happen to ME. Well just in case…

When I was just about to enter my class, someone bumped me.

Gokudera was pissed off when he see it, he pull that boys collar, **"TEME! What have you done to Juudaime!"** he shout.

 **"I-I'm sorry! But now, Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!"** that boy said. Gokudera releasing his grip.

 **"Yamamoto?"**

 **"nah! It's Impossible"**

 **"There're good and bad prank you know…"** our classmates said.

 **"It's true! I'm not lying!"** He said.

 **"then let's go to the roof now!"** Tsuki said. With that everyone rushed to the roof, I told Gokudera to go to the roof with everyone else, while I'll go get the teachers.

Well, I'm not really going to the teachers, they can't stop him, believe me I know. (besides, they hate me and it's impossible that they'll hear my saying)

I hurried to my locker to take a bag (there's another black hoodie and an substitute mask of Cielo there) then rushed to outside.


	21. Chapter 20

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

Normal POV

 **"Stop it Yamamoto! You're taking it too far!"** his classmates yelled but they were just standing there and not getting closer, afraid that even a slightest movement would push Yamamoto's dumb thought getting further **.**

 **"Come on Yamamoto, where's the usual smiley guy that we know?"** Tsuki tried to convice him not to jump.

 **"he's gone… that guy has gone…"** Yamamoto answered with a low tone but they still can hear it.

 **"after god of baseball throw me away I have nothing left. Even my best friend was talking back at me…"** he continued as his tone a bit rising. He take another step forward that leading him to the edge.

In somewhere near, Reborn has his leon-gun ready to shot at Tsuki – filled with the dying will bullet- anytime.

 _'Yamamoto Takeshi, you soon will be the Rain guardian… I can't let you die yet…'_ He thought.

While everyone are panicking even more by Yamamoto's act, Gokudera's phone is ringing frequently make that silver boy had to pick it up (while cursing with his colourful words). Gokudera is frowned then nodded.

 **"Please stop it Yamamoto! We know that you're upset that you're arm broken but it doesn't have to go this way! We understand y-"** Tsuki's saying has been cutted.

 **"you don't know how I feel Tsuki! How could a perfect student like you and Toshi understand me?!"** Yamamoto yelled making Tsuki frozened in his place.

 **"there's nothing good left in me…"** he whispered.

 ** _"Then what…?"_** A kind yet powerful voice came out from Gokudera's phone which has been thrown near Yamamoto (A/N : **_for this once this is not foreign language but it's voice from the phone_** )

 **"!"** everyone just went to silence. (A/N : even Reborn is surprised)

 **" _what if they don't know you Yamamoto Takeshi? Will you jump off from there and killed your self while having that pathenic revolve?"_** That guy said again.

Reborn is looking around to find the person from the other side of phone, which is only took him a couple of seconds. Leon change shaped into a binocular . _"What the heck is he doing here?"_ he said in whisper.

 **"but I've lost everything! Baseball and my best friend!"**

 **" _are you sure that baseball was the most important thing in the world?"_** he asked again

 **"Of course! That's the only thing that I good at! I've failed in everything else and now that I can't even do that, then I'm doomed. And even my most trusted friend said so…"**

 ** _"then how about stop hearing things and start to hear your own heart? The one who always keeping you for being honest and cheery all the time?"_**

Silence…

 ** _"Where is the smiley Yamamoto who always doing his best?"_**

Yamamoto frowned, **"He's gone…"** he repeated for what he had said. **"He's long way gone"**

 ** _"No he's not!"_** That guy scolded him.

 ** _"he's hiding… Your creepy thought of committing suicide has forced him to. But that's it… you just have to find him once again. Just believe in your self…"_**

Another silence…

 ** _" Just think how will your father's feel when he sees you getting paled and cold inside a coffin… Think about how sad is your friends if you died… Just open your eyes and looks around you. They might not understand you but that doesn't mean they don't care"_** The voice turned kind and friendly.

Yamamoto turned around and looked at his friends. It's true, they all having worried look on their faces. Then some image of his pops crying on his cemetery popped into his finally realized his mistakes and snapped out of his crazy thought.

 **"You're right…"** Yamamoto picked up the phone. (A/N : yes, there's no fences there)

 **"Thank you…"** he said.

 **"by the way, who are you? And why did you help me?"** Yamamoto looked around to find his savior. Then his eyes chatched a black hoodied person across the building, he's holding a phone right now and that's how Yamamoto knows that he was the one.

A chuckle can be heard **_"Looks like you find me… My name is Kuro Cielo, you'll heard my name in somewhere near future… and for the reason why I help you is because you'd help me…"_ **

Questioned looks hanging on Yamamoto's face, **"Wait, did I know you?"**

 ** _"I just a random man who just passed by…"_**

 **"Then, can I meet you someday? I want to thanked you"** Yamamoto said while staring at him.

 ** _"who knows…? Maybe you could if you keep on living… Now, since you'd back to your sane, I'll be going. Arrivederci~!"_** with that the phone ended. And that figure is flew away (A/N : using his flames of course)

Yamamoto is smiling now, he didn't intent to continuing his childlish act. But when he was about to get out from there he slipped off his feet.

 **"Uwaaah!"** he shout. The other student's also screamed.

It's a good thing Tsuki manage to grabbed one of his hands. But since Tsuki's body is smaller than him and he's also not an athletic-type, he almost dragged too, but thanks to Gokudera it didn't happened. **"Hang on Tsuki-sama!"** Gokudera said as for the other guy they also came and help them.

A moment later they were saved, **"Thank goodness you ok…"** Tsuki sighed in relieve. Most of the students does the same.

 **"please don't do that again Yamamoto…"** some other boy said.

Yamamoto nodded and give them 'Thanks' while smiling like he always do.

 _'Kuro Cielo… I wonder when can I meet him…'_

Reborn POV

~few minutes ago~

 **"What the heck is he doing here?"** I said in whisper. I was surprised to know that Cielo is the one on the phone.

Yes I know him alright. He's the leader of 'Rilascio' group, the one who rumoured as the second greatest hitman in the world. even thought we never had an official fight I admit his power. In fact we kind of friend. We often teamed up if we hold same mission. But the thing is, I still don't know who is he… He's a mysterious guy who always hiding in the nothingness, like the phrase that he always say : I'll rise when it gets dark, but I'll vanish when the light is up…

No one know who he is, Hackers can't tracked him don't care how hard they tried to find him (well, except for the one who got titteled as the number one hacker, since he also a shadow himself).

I was going to observed him more when I suddenly got a phone call.

 _'From Nono'_ I readed the callers name on my mind, then pick it up.

 ** _"Chaosu Reborn!"_** (A/N : now this is in Italian)

 ** _"Chaosu Nono, what is it?"_**

 ** _"Straight to the point as usual… well, I need your favor, we was going to alliance with someone in Japan, and since you already been there I need you to company me."_** Nono said.

 ** _"And who is this 'someone'?"_** I asked.

 ** _"the one that we known as Shiro_Kaito"_**

 ** _"Wait what? How did you contact him?"_** I asked still in my calm attitude.

 ** _"we got his mail address thanks to CEDEF …"_**

 _'whoa… to think that they manage to find that phantom'_ I thought. (A/N : Kaito = Phantom)

 ** _"…although it was kind of strange that we they could tracked him easly, like he was waiting for us…"_**

I frowned **_"then it could be a trap…"_**

 ** _"I'm not sure, he also said that we will meet each other INDIRECTLY …"_** he pressed his voice in 'Indirectly' part.

 ** _"hm… suspicious"_**

Nono chuckled **_"and that's why I need you to assisted me"_**

 ** _"when, where?"_** I asked impassionately, I've got my new interest on this mysterious guy.

 ** _" 3 o'clock, Namimori park"_**

 ** _"got it…"_**

 ** _"Then, see you there later…"_** he hung off.

Then I turned again to see how is Yamamoto. I got surprised to see him slipped and fall, good thing Tsuki manage to catch him although he was also dragged with him if Gokudera and the other didn't help them.

 _'it looks like they didn't need my help until the very end'_ I thought as I change back Leon into a cameleon.

Then I remembered that my baka student wasn't here, so now I'm on my way to find him.

-And when he found Toshi he was angered to hear that Toshi is the one behind Yamamoto's incident, and so he started to torturing him as punishment; in the other hand, Tsuna is relieved that Yamamoto is saved but he also disappointed when he realize that his brother is the one who caused that-


	22. AN Chapter (part 2)

A/N Chapters (part 2)

Me : Ola minna~! Today I'm going to do this A/N Chapters alone *pout*…

If you asking me why, everyone just disappeard into the thin air, I can't find them anywhere! Well anyways let's check out the reviews…

Here it goes!

* * *

 **"** **Oh dear, Tsuna is f*king mad hacker. For Godsake, please teach me Tsuna!** **"** by Mile Jedinak.

Me : well, well, Tsuna-kun, looks like you're going to be a teacher… xixixi

* * *

 **Why not just call Nezu a rat?** **Nezumi: Rat** by Moge-Elizabeth 7.

Me : well nice one... but I've called him that way for a long time, maybe I'll use it when I post it on wattpad later on.

* * *

 **"** **Did you try to post a picture becuse your writing is all messed up and that happened to me when I posted a picture on my story** **…**

 **Your chapter is written weird and I dont mean hat to benmean I mean like the words look weird so please fix it.** **"** by Guest.

Me : yeah, my written is messed up, I'm aware of that besides I was waaaay too lazy to do any edit. And for the photo, well I planned to do that but since I can't do it (I don't know how) it makes me frustrated -_-

* * *

 **"** **eeeeee? 1827 scene? I wan moooooreeeee! *0*  
hmmpphhh... too short, but ok... keep it spirit! :3** **"** by EROR 404 Porn Not Found.

Me : xixixi… glad you like it. and somehow I got a hint that the pairings will get more interesting

* * *

Me : And that's it for the top 5 reviews that I picked up.

Readers : There's only four up there, Royal-chan… seriously, can't you count it correctly?

Me *sweat drop… uh yeah, I thought I already submit 5, well anyway let's keep rolling on!

See you guys later… Thanks for your reviews~~! And thanks for reading~~!

* * *

Featuring:

v Mile Jedinak.

v Guest.

v Moge-Elizabeth 7

v EROR 404 Porn Not Found.

* * *

#Behind the scene…

Director : and Cut~!

Royal : phew~ finally it's over

Director : thaks for your hardwork, Royal-chan

Royal : *nodded… Anyway it's sure is quite now that there's only us and some crew on the studio. Where's everyone else?

Director : Don't know, they just disappeard into the thin air *snickered…

Royal : *glare… don't copy me, especially with your raspy voice…

Director : Ouch, that's hurt *pretend to be hurted… well forget about that, would you like to accompany me to a café Royal-chan? Treat is on me…

Royal : not a bad idea, at least I won't loose anything so, sure…

Director : good *smiled…

~15 minutes later, finally arrived at a café~

Royal : (hm? Somehow this place seems familiar)

Royal : are you sure you're going to enter? It's dark inside, and there's an obvious 'closed' sign hanging there, you dummy. *pointing at the sign with thumb

Director : hm? What are you saying? It is dark but the sign says 'open' *chuckled.

Royal : (turned around, drop a jaw and blinked) b-but just a second ago… Cih, whatever…

Director : *grinned…

-entered the room which is pitch black-

Royal : Ok, this place is cold and dark, and I don't like it a bit so I'm going back.

Silence~

Royal : N-san? H-hey this isn't funny, you know that I hate dark…

SFX : *POP! POP! POP!* Light is on.

Everyone : Surprise! Happy Birthday Royal-chan!

Royal : *jolted backward… Minna… *smiled

Tsuna & Giotto: Happy B'day Royal-chan! *handed a cake…

Royal : *stunned with eyes stared at the two

Kai (from CfV) : What are you waiting for Royal? Just blow it…

Aichi (from CfV) : yeah, make your wish and blow them all *smiles

-There's also Chinmi-Tekken Chinmi, Hayate-Hayate no gotoku, Karma & Nagisa- assassination class-

Royal : *gasped in surprise *stunned *fangirling mode on

Royal : too many cool guys *faint…

Everyone : *sweat dropped…

Gokudera : are you ok…?

Royal : Y-yeah I'm fine *smiling widely like mad…

Reborn : Don't start one of your acting now and just blow up those candles already…

Tsuki : Or else it will be ripped by this hyper kid here *pointing at Lambo…

Lambo : ' _Let me go… I want to eat that cake!'_

Royal : *chuckled nervously…. (make a wish) *blow the candles

SfX : *claps* *whistle*

Riku : you better be happy nerd…

Riki : yeah, because it's hard to gathered these people…

Royal : don't worry Riki, Riku, I really am… *smiled 1000 watt…

…And with that the party started until dawn…


	23. Chapter 21

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

Tsuna POV

 _'Aaah … finally I can take a rest in my seat…'_ I thought while sitting in my seat then buried my face on my crossed arm trying to sleep while ignoring the repeated 'are you alright?' from both of Tsuki and Gokudera.

~Lastnight (before Giotto and G interfering)~

 _I opened my PC, it still nine o'clock, I still got much time before my bed time. The first thing that I do is checked my e-mail (It's kind of habbit now). Again, there are so many quest of jobs from many places. Well it's already happening since I open up my e-mail address to public (of underground world not to common people) few days ago._

 _If you asking me why I'm doing it, it's because he finally make his move after years (I'm talking about 'the masked man'). And I tried to gather information about it as much as I can. but 'till now I haven't had any visual information yet._

 _When I checked my email one by one, most of them are questing for each other's secret data base and they are willing to pay dearly to got it from me._

 _'I can do this much but if I did then war of mafia will started…' I thought as I rejected some of those, and accepting some other selectively._

 _That's until I spotted one interesting mail._

 _[From : The ninth Vongola_

 _Dear Shiro_Kaito…_

 _We acknowledge your skill as the number one hacker in the world and so we Vongola Fagmilia want to held alliance with you. I myself has got my interest on you and your famous skill._

 _Mail me back if you interest…] It said._

 _'Hm… Vongola fagmilia, huh… they are the stongest mafia fagmilia, maybe they got something useful for my search' I thought, so I mailed him back_

 _[To : The ninth Vongola_

 _An alliance? Hm… It's good for you to having me as your alliance, but what will I get? Money or those kind of things didn't get my interest…]_

 _'Now let's see what they can do' I thought as I smirked mentally._

 _Just few seconds later a reply came._

 _[From : The ninth Vongola_

 _How about some information? We'll share our information, that might satisfied you]_

 _[To: The ninth Vongola_

 _Hm… information, huh. How about information about the famous criminal masked man? Do you have it?] I replied in a flash._

 _Well I didn't hope that they had anything though, but this is Vongola that we've talking about so maybe they really had something._

 _[From : The ninth Vongola_

 _So you also interest in him? Well since I willingly to have you as our alliance, then I'll give you this for the start…_

 ** _(A/N : insert a blur picture of 'the masked man' when he attacked Quella Fagmilia HQ)_** _]_

 _I jumped in surprise to see it. 'they do have it!' I cried happily in my thought._

 _[To : The ninth Vongola_

 _Alright then, this picture has convincing me, but it's not enough if you want me to alliance with you for long time. Unless you shared more information like this. How's that?]_

 _[From : The ninth Vongola_

 _Don't worry, there's more. But I will appreciate if you didn't steal it from us and instead cooperate with us. If you agree I want to arrange our meeting, you decided where will it be]_

 _'ho~ this going to be interesting. Maybe I'll make Cielo involved too?' my smirk started to showing up, even if it was only a thin one._

 _[To : The ninth Vongola_

 _Ok, tomorrow, 15.00, Namimori park, Japan. But in these conditions._

 _First, I want to meet YOU and not your underlings or else._

 _Second, I'll meet you indrictly. Don't like it and we're done_

 _Trird, bring some more documents of 'him', as a prove that we make our deal._

 _If you agree then the meeting is set.]_

 _Then I closed my email, ignoring the other quest and started to observing the picture that he gave me._

~back to presence, 14.12~

'Whoa, look at the time! Looks like this cleaning session has make me almost forgot about the arrangement' I thought panickly.

Once again my classmates had bestowed all their cleaning duty to me, and of course I can't resist them. So I'm the one who clean the entire class (of 1-A) and school corridor. It's a good thing Gokudera and Tsuki is now on my side so I didn't do it all alone and can finish it faster then I used to.

 **"Now that we finished…"** Tsuki swept away his sweat.

 **"…let's go home Tsuki-sama! Juudaime!..."** Gokudera said happily after stretched his arm

I looked at them with my _still_ emotionless face then nodded. Then we walk home with small chatter (I only nodded or shooked to answer their question though)

We separated our way in an intersection, Gokudera greeted us before I and Tsuki continuing our walk to our home.

When we arrived at home I headed to my room. But just right before I entered, I could see that Toshi is limping to his own room, _'looks like Reborn gave him another rough training…'_ I thought.

I greeted by my niichans, **"welcome back Tsuna!"** they said as the 'Dame-Tsuna's room' illution worn off.

I nodded as reply, then I turned my PC on and channeled to the group. Just like I thought they didn't agree with my idea of getting alliance with Vongola.

* * *

Shiro_Kaito : so that's it guys, what do you think?

Ginger88 : NO…. ABSELUTELY NO KAITO!

2Wings : yeah, both of us also reject it…

….last time opened Fri, 04.39….

Shiro_Kaito : Oh, come one guys, what can be happening?

2Wings : First of all we hate your parents, which is somehow make us hate Vongola. Second, they are too almighty for us. We don't want to be anyone's puppet just for you know

Ginger88 : Yeah… please Kaito, I loved to invent my ridicullus invention under your leadership only, (since I know that you won't be sadistic to me, you won't do anything like that right?)

Shiro_Kaito : ok, you three being paranoid now. Sure Vonggola is the biggest mafia fagmilia, and we know how strong they are, both of their power and their financial. But just let us think around, maybe… just maybe, we can control them.

Ginger88 : (-_-") control them? Really, Kaito?

Shiro_Kaito : well not directly, I mean we can make them doing something to complish our wish… well for my case I asked them about Information about 'him'.

2Wings : WHAT?! THEY HAVE IT?

Shiro_Kaito : yeah, but it's still a raw information, I guest that they don't know how to handle it or else.

Ginger88 : then, will it be ok if I asked them about some rare material (that I've been sick to looking for)?

2Wings : Ginger88 Hey, hey, don't just agree with him!

Ginger88 : s-sorry…

Shiro_Kaito : relax Riki, Riku, I'll guaranty that you'll be free as a bird while you got more personal profit or stuffes

2Wings : *sigh… fine, Riku said she agree… so I guest I don't have any choise. Oh, and she said she want a new weapon out of the ordinary material, me too. So ask them for it.

Shiro_Kaito : great, then we got ourself a deal, then I'm off! I want to observe some data… peace~!

Ginger88 : good bye~

2Wings : take care!


	24. Chapter 22

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

Normal POV

#few minutes before 3 o'clock, inside the limo

 **"what's with the smile Nono?"** Reborn asked at the elder who is smiling brightly.

 **"I'm just excited… I mean, we've been trying to track him since his debute 5 years ago and now we finally can meet this mysterious guy…"** Timetoe or Nono or the ninth of Vongola said still humming happily.

 **"hmp… you get the point there"** _'I also excited myself and impatient to see this person…'_ Reborn thought as he tilted his fedora down to hide his smirk.

 **"I'm glad that you let me to come along too Nono…"** Iemitsu who is also joining them said.

 **"You're the one who track him Iemitsu, I should be the one who thanked you…"** Nono said as Iemitsu smiled and bowed in honor at him.

 **"oh, and Reborn, How did my 'Lil city and moon goes?"** Iemitsu asked. (he meant for Toshi and Tsuki)

Reborn hide his dark grim by his fedora, **"Tsuki is fine, but Toshi is not so well…"** he said.

Iemitsu frowned, **"what do you mean? He's hurt or something?"** he seems worried.

Reborn shooked, **"not that, both of twin is going well if you asking about their physical training"** with that Iemitsu sighed glad and didn't intent to hear more.

 _'but his attitude is as same as a witch. And you're not better than him. In fact I thought it was only Tsuki and Tsuna who have their sane towards their family'_ Reborn thoughted irkedly.

Just a couple of seconds later, the limo stopped in front of Namimori park. People starring at the coming limo and to the people who is getting out from it.

 _'*whistle… what a beautiful limo"_

 _'Wow… he must be very rich!'_

 _'can I be like that in the future?'_ They thought.

Nono, Reborn, Iemitsu, and his surbodinates is now entering the park and now they are patiently wait for Shiro_Kaito's presence.

It's not so long later, the common people that was around them disappearing (A/N : one word, illution).

 ** _"let's see what do we have here… number one hitman, head of CEDEF, and Vongola ninth boss"_** a voice said, it was a black hoodie guy who is now landing in front of them.

Without waiting for any command, Iemitsu and his subordinates has their protective stance to guard the ninth.

 ** _"Now, now, why you're acting like I'm the bad guy here?"_** that hoodie and masked guy said with his hoarse voice.

 ** _"Why are you here, Cielo?"_** Reborn smirked while holding his Leon-gun.

 ** _"why did you ask? Hm… because I want to?"_** a light chuckled can be heard.

 **"and since this is Japan and you guys can talk Japanesse then let's talk that way, shall we?"**

He stared at Nono (who is supposedly his granpa if he's Tsuna). Nono also stared back at him and make a room of silence which has make Iemitsu commanded his men to lift their weapons up. But Nono stopped them by commanded them to lower their weapons.

 **"don't worry I have no interest to killed Vongola boss, I'm not that insane. Besides I'm only here to reperesentive my friend"** he said again.

 **"Your friends?"** Iemitsu asked.

 **"the guy that you want to meet"** Cielo said while rolled his eyes. 'he should have relized that without asking…' he thought

 **"so you had connection with Shiro_Kaito?"** Iemitsu asked again.

he stared at Iemitsu for a second.

 **"Kind of…"** he answered while tilted his head to the right lightly.

Again he stared at him but then he snapped by Reborn's question. **"is that the reason that you show up here this noon?"**

 **"who knows?"** Cielo shrugged his shoulder.

 **"then why did you-"** Iemitsu was about to ask another question before Cielo stopped him.

 **"whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on… I'm not here to be introgated… I'm here for the deal, If you planned to asking more, then I'm off…"** Cielo stopped the rain of question that hitting him. Now everyone just silence.

 **"Good, now… I'll make this straight. Since Kaito is one of us, then that means you're not just alliance with him but you'll also allianced with me and the rest of Rilascio group, that's is our first statement, are you agree or not?"**

Nono's smile become brighter, **"having Gingger88, known as the genious inventor, the devil-angel twin, known as the perfect assassin, and both of you as alliance is just like a dream come true to me…"** he said.

Tsuna smirked behind his mask.

 **"then, I'll tell you what we want, if you accomplish our statement then we'll agree by this deal."** Iemitsu told one of his subordinate to note Cielo's saying.

Tsuna/Cielo told what his friends want then he told them his own quest

 **"… as you have known that Kaito want information,**

 **And for the last quest I want a full permission of being around Vongola heirs, including their training and else. For short, I want to get involved them…"**

 **"hold on… why the heir?"** Nono said what in Iemitsu thought.

 **"because I want to? *sigh… why are you people loved to ask question?"** Cielo pace palmed. And with that they just silence even that they didn't satisfied by it.

 **"then you'll train them too or what?"** Reborn ask. He actually hope that it will be come true, because if he said 'yes' then Reborn planned to skinned him until the bone. (A/N : was I say it right? Oh well…)

Cielo shooked, **"nope, I'm going to observe from distance and belive me you won't even recognized where am I…"** although he is disappointed, Reborn is smirked because he heard it as a challenge from him.

 **"Now, back to the topic, are you agree with us?"** Cielo stretch out his hand to shake hands.

Without hesitating, Nono shake it as the mark of their deal. (which is surprising Iemitsu and the other, but not Reborn). Then he also handed the map that Shiro_Kaito asked. And with that the alliance is formed.

 **"great… and since now I knew I can trust you, I'll tell you some secrets, but first…"** Cielo snapped his finger (or fas it click-ed?) then some mist surrounded Iemitsu and his surbodinate as just a second later they all disappeard (they sended back to where common people can see them) leaving the three of them alone.

 **"now, lets talked about _him…_ "**

* * *

Riku : cliff hanger? it's not like your cassual way, nerd.

me : yeah, I know, but I'm a bit upset now *sulk

Riku : ara? why is that Royal-chan? dodn't you supposedly happy that those exam has finished?

me : yeah, I'm happy about that, but what make me sad is that they don't believe me...

Riku : about what, nerd? and stop your gloomy attitude!

me : no can do Riku... and they don't believe me that my story is created by my idea... they said I was copying 'silent people are sometimes dangerous'-by KingYohannE, although I already told them that it was pure accident...

Riku : son of b***! how dare them

Riki : don't worry Royal-chan, some people still have faith on you

me : *hiks... still... I never know that it will be this hurt... *hiks... being said as a copycat is hurt...

Riki & Riku : there~ there~ *hugs...

me : *hiks... maybe... maybe I should just delete this story? *hiks

Riki & Riku : NO!/DON'T!

Riki : what will happen to us if you do?

Riku : we'll be dead! you baka-nerd!

me : b-but... they...

Riku : listen baka-nerd, snap it right now, you know that you didn't do that! where's your pride as a writer? where's that spirited girl who always scolded at my action?! I hate the way you whining. no get back to your self before you ended like what happened to Yamamoto!

Riki : she's right for this once... (Riku : wait what?!) be more confidence with your self Royal-chan...

me : *blinked... *gaze of eyes softened... I had taking this too far didn't I?

Riki & Riku : *nods...

me : well you guys right, I should keep on my spirits... *smiles... Thank you guys... *turned at the camera... and thank you for all of you who still believe in me... I'm feeling better now,

Riku : good, now start to make the next chapter cause I can't wait for my new weapon.

me : Hai~~ *run back to my laptop

Riki : *sigh... looks like she forgot that we still on air...

Riku : meh... let's close this by ourself

Riki &Riku : *bowed... minna~san! Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 23

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

Normal POV

 **"great… and since now I knew I can trust you, I'll tell you some secrets, but first…"** Cielo snapped his finger (or fas it click-ed?) then some mist surrounded Iemitsu and his surbodinate as just a second later they all disappeard (they sended back to where common people can see them) leaving the three of them alone.

 **"now, lets talked about _him…_ "**

 **"mind to say why they can't hear this too?"** Nono asked politely.

Tsuna smiled behind his mask, **"because they didn't trust me… believe me, I know it…."** He said. **"he hates me… but since I can't hate him so I make him off my sight"** he continued, more like talking to him self.

 **"so, what are you saying again?"** Reborn asked.

Tsuna snapped from his thought and then turned to his fellow hitman, **"ah, it's about that masked man that I and Kaito looking for… you know what happened to his and his men's victims right? Their victim always had a civil war among themselves before he annihilate them with no mercy. .."** he trailed

 **"we know that because we had experience it our self, but I can't told you which family we were before. We felt that he's on his way to Vongola and we can't let that happen, since it will lead to a mafia war and we also had our own reason. And that's why we want to observe your heir which is Sawada twins…"**

 **"was that… affirmative?"** Reborn asked.

 **" Nono can answer that for me…"** Tsuna said as Nono nodded.

 **"good then that means I can go on rampage "** he said. Both of Nono and Cielo know that Reborn always had a grudge against the masked man who has killed his sky (A/N : you do know that Aria is the sky arcobaleno right?)

This grudge of Reborn is another reason for Tsuna for not revealing himself although they both are close friend as fellow hitman. Tsuna can't show himself because who know what will happened to him if the greatest hitman knew that he is one of the reason of Aria's death.

 **"now, I want you to sign this contract…"** Tsuna gave Nono a piece of document. Nono read it. It says that Rilascio group has right to observe everything related tp the heirs of Vongola.

 **"why do you need this? Didn't I already gave you my permission before?"** Nono asked with smile.

 **"well you do, but… just say that I want to make it official. Trust me, I'll need it on the future and don't worry I won't use that document against you…"** Tsuna said before he coughing.

 _'too many talk…'_ he thought.

Nono looked at him, although that he can't see Cielo's face, he know that he didn't lie about it. And so he litted his sky flame and signed that document.

 **"Thank you for your cooperation..."** Nono handed back the document. He also gave what Shiro_Kaito asked him for this deal.

 **"I trust you both can keep this conversation between us."** Tsuna said.

 **"Now, if you excuse me, I've got something else to do…"** he bowed in respect. Nono nodded and Reborn tilted his fedora.

 **"see you around reborn!"** Tsuna gave him two finger salute, then off from there, slowly the illution is worn off as they sended back to where Iemitsu and the other dying to try to find them.

#Back to Sawada Residence

Tsuna had back to his home (A/N : thorough window, just like when he went, with the help of mist flame of course).

 _'great, this way I can continue this, way more smooth than my first plan'_ He thought.

It was half to five when he went back, he get out from his room to prepare dinner for his family member although in the the end he, the one who cook it just eat some leftover. (A/N : believe me Reborn was angry when he know this fact for the first time, but he decide to keep quiet since Tsuna also said so)

Suddenly someone jumped to Tsuna and make him fell down.

 _'Eh?'_ Tsuna thought.

 **"waaa! Help me! A demon wanna get Lambo-sama!"** That cow costumed boy said.

 _'wait… This kid, I know him, he was one of those children that I've saved before…'_ Tsuna thought

Tsuna was going to asked him for who is this Demon that he's talking about, well that's before that Demon show himself who is none other then Toshi who had a red face of anger now. What surpricing him is that Tsuki is also had an angry expression right now.

 **"Good catch Dame! Now give me that stupid brat!"** Demand Toshi, which is obviously rejected by Tsuna, he's shooking his head then he stared at Tsuki asking for what happened.

 **"he asking for Reborn, but since he's not here he started to throw some grenade and now our room is wreck. So please Tsuna-nii give him to us so WE can teach him some manner"** Tsuki said tried to sounded sweet. Tsuna is shooking his head again, he dashed back to his room then lock the door.

The ghost confused with Tsuna's behavior and they surprised to hear some banging voice from the outside calling for his name and 'a brat'.

 **"Kufufufu… what have you done this time Tsuna?"** Melon-(*death glare) ups… Daemon said.

Tsuna showed to them the curled boy who is crying in his arm now. The ghost stared at him, then Tsuna explained.

 **[This little guy here eum… I thought he called him self Lambo-sama? Well anyways, Lambo got problem with the twin and he accidently bumped to me earlier, so I took him in]** he said.

 **"But Tsuna, if you hide him didn't that will make you be more hated than before?"** Giotto asked.

 **[I don't care, I just don't want him to feel their anger like what I always get]** Tsuna answered.

' _Well this is what make you, Tsuna…_ ' They thought about how nice of him. Well except for certain perso- I mean ghost.

 **"Hn… Naïve…"** Alaude commented then leave.

 **"I don't like him, he's copying me…"** Lampo's pout gained giggles from them since they (the ghost) know how much they both look alike when Lampo was a child.

Tsuna rubbed Lambo's back softly. Tsuna's soft aura has comforted Lambo as he started to calmer and looking at the bruenette's beautiful brown eyes. Tsuna greeted him with a bright smile.

 **"well, at least he stops his loud cry"** G's saying has took Lambo's attention as now his eyes widen.

 **"Gupyaaaaa! Ghost!"** Lambo jumped and now he's hiding behind Tsuna. Everyone in the room is shocked.

 **[Lambo… you can see them?]** Tsuna asked him thorough his written. Lambo just stared at it which make Tsuna to checked wether he write it right or not.

Then he palm faced, _'Jeez… Of course he can't read it! He just a boy! Moreover he's an Italian'_ he rolled his eyes for his stuppidness.

But surpricingly, Lambo answered. **"Yes, Lambo can see floating people there… Lambo-sama is scared…"**

Tsuna hugged him so he didn't scared anymore then he write another sentence, **[don't worry, those people are my special friends. There's not many people can see them, you must be special too Lambo…]** He gave him a grape candy.

Lambo take it and eat it, **"Omai! Lambo loved this candy and Lambo loved you too niichan!"** Tsuna smiled again.

 **[here, have some other. And my name is Tsunayoshi, just call me Tsuna, 'key?]** Lambo's eyes sparkling in happiness to see that many of candy as he started to eat it greedily, forgetting that he was just scared of the ghost who is now looking at him while sweat dropping.

 **"ne~ Tsuna-nii, why you didn't talk? Are you dumb?"** he asked plainly as Tsuna chukled.

 **[no, no, Lambo, I'm not dumb, I can talk but I just don't want to]** he answered.

 **"Eum Tsuna, are you alright to tell him that?"** Asari asked.

Tsuna looked at him then back to Lambo, **"It's alright, Lambo can keep it as secrets right?"**

Lambo nodded excitedly while keep filling his mouth with grape candies. **" _Wamba fama can da at!"_** (Translate : Lambo-sama can do it!).

 **"Good…"** Tsuna ruffled his alfro hair. He who had a sad childhood is now have a soft spot towards kids (A/N : but not as fanatic as a certain girl. -Somewhere… "achooo… Hahi? Is there someone talking about me?- you know who is she right?).

 **[Lambo, you better stay in my room for the whole night ok? If you take a step out side I'm afraid that my brothers still be mad at you…]** Lambo nodded.

 **"Lambo-sama won't out, those demons will captured Lambo!"** Tsuna chuckled then write again.

 **[don't worry, my niichans won't let them do that to you…]** Tsuna stood up, Lambo who recognize that is now clinging on his leg.

 **"where will you go Tsuna-nii?"** he asked.

Tsuna smiled softly at him, **[I have to make dinner for my family, it won't take long… and I'm sorry cause I might not bring any of it for you, but if you hungry you can ask for Giotto-nii for my cup ramen, is that ok?]**

 **"Lambo OK with these candies . but please don't take it long Tsuna-nii… I'm scared you will be eaten by those demons"** Tsuna chukled again as Lambo released his grip to bruenette's leg.

 **[don't worry, I'll be back in one piece, now please get along with my niichans ne?]** Lambo nodded.

Then Tsuna walking outside his make the dinner…

~Time skip~

Tsuna went back after he finished prepare the dinner. Like what he said to Lambo, he didn't brought any of it with him. FYI if he want to make a meal, then he would make it from the ingredients that he bought himself (that 's what he using for making Hibari, Kusakabe, and his own bentos everyday) but since he's preety busy these days he didn't have enough time to do groceries and he's out of supplies now.

He hope that Lambo is enough with his storaged ramen that he always keep incase he didn't make something for himself like this.

When he entered his room he's releaved to see that Lambo is sleeping soundly on his bed with 3 empty cups cattered on the floor, the ghost stared at the baby then turned to the bruenette as he entered the room.

 **"he ate 3 at once, although he said that he's not hungry…"** Giotto said.

Tsuna chuckled. **[well then he's a shy one…]**

 **"are you ok with that? You didn't have dinner yourself haven't you?"** Tsuna nodded.

 **[don't worry I'll buy some food tomorrow morning, but for now, I'll take my time for resting, cause to tell you the truth I'm very tired and I can't even talk anymore]** he said while he cleaned the floor and tossed the trash. Then he took out a blanket and covered it to Lambo, Lamo is smiled due the warmness. Tsuna is smiled back although it's a slim one.

Then he's lying on the floor which gained a uestion from Giotto.

 **"why are you lying there? You're gonna catch a cold…"** he asked worriedly.

Tsuna who has put his sketch book on the table just shooked and send 'don't worry' look to him. Then after that, he felt asleep.

* * *

Ne, Author is here!

you guys might had know that this story had been marked as a copy from some of the readers right? just to be truth I don't like that thought at all, it's making me sad... and I know that KingYohannE (the writer of silent people are sometime dangerous) doesn't like it either. so... to prevent another HARSH comment (you can call me an over-motion girl or whatever but it's true), I decided to twist the story from its original (hope that it doesn't acidently have another simillarities with the other fanfic).

although it's not going to far from the first one, (cause if it does then it'll ruin my main plot story that I've finished right before I write any of this).

Oh and for the tittle, I didn't copy it either... It was a translate from a proverb from my country which is "diam-diam menghanyutkan'" in indonesian (yes I'm an indonesian and I use google translate to translate that)

so for all of my dear reader, please re-read this story... and tell me how it is thorough reviews or PM.

and that's all~! peace from me! and thanks for all of your reviews and your support, and for the last thanks for reading~!


	26. Chapter 24

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

Tsuna POV

Today is a nice day. The sun is shining bright, no school, and the most important things is there will be no jobs for a whole day. Yeah baby, I'm on vacation!

I went to buy groceries this morning. I bought a bit too much than the usual, well it because Lambo is now also living in our house and I want to be the one who make his meal oh and also for Reborn. Even though I know that Reborn already in Nana-san's care and that means Nana-san is paying for his food, I want him to eat my cook. Well, he did enjoy my cook so I thought, why not?

After I put all of my groceries at home I decided to strooling around, since I still have a lot of time before my scheduled fight (with hibari-san). And then I saw my brothers, Reborn and Bianchi on the way. Yes I know her, the poison scorpion, Bianchi, Gokudera's sister and Reborn's lover.

 _'_ _Hm… maybe I shall have some fun on my holiday?'_ I grinned mentally then walked to them.

 **"** **Oi, Dame-Tsuna!"** Reborn greeted me.

 **[well hello Reborn! Oh, Tsuki and Toshi are here too! And, who is this pretty lady?]** I asked politely.

 **"** **Don't get near her Tsuna-nii! She's dangerous…"** Tsuki warn me.

I make a frown, **[Don't be rude, Tsuki… you can't say things like that to her]** then I turned to Bianchi and bowed apologizing.

 **[I'm sorry for what he saying, missy. He didn't mean it…]** I said.

 **[so, mind to tell me who is she?]** I asked my brothers but Reborn answered for them.

 **"** **her name is Bianchi, and she is my 4 th lover"** he said as he jumped to Toshi's head.

 **[I see… what a lovely name you have]** I said with a fake frown, pretend to confused. I mean isn't it weird to see a baby had a lover? And not just one but 4! Well of course I know who is Reborn is, but I've got to keep under cover for now.

 **[my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, please call me Tsuna]** I extended my hand to her.

She exchange glances with Reborn then **"Bianchi…"** she said as she shaked my hand. I can see my brothers bit their lips when I did that.

 **[ah… I'm thirsty. Is there any of you happen to bring drink?]** I said.

From the corner of my eyes I can see that Reborn is smirking right now.

 **"** **Bianchi have one…"** he said as he told Bianchi to give me one of her 'poison' drink.

I achieve that soda can. But before I even open it, Toshi swept it away from my hand, **"Don't drink it Dame-Tsuna!"** he said half shout, I can hear a bit of worriedness in his word. Well that's new… Never hear him having any nice word at me. well, there's no point to think about it anyway.

But I don't want to make this boring, so in a flash I catch back that can before it touch the ground. I faked to swept my sweat **[phew… that was close, I almost drop it…]** I said.

 **"** **Wait-!"** Tsuki tried to stopped me. But it was too late. Because I already open its tab (A/N : there's a pink smoke came out from it, indicating that the drink is poisoned) and drink it greedily.

I smiled as I finished the soda and crush it with one hand then toss it to the nearest trash can. I can see my brothers dropped jaw and their eyes widen and almost popped out from it place. Bianchi also widen her eyes and as for Reborn… ah well, I can't tell the difference, his eyes already big from the start.

 **[now that's fresh… oh well I should be going now. Thanks for the drink Bianchi-san… and see you guys later!]** with that I leaving the them with their own thought.

As I getting further from them, I can't stopped my smile anymore. Their face was priceless! Oh god I wish I brought a camera…

Normal POV

After the bruenette leaving them, their eyes turned at Bianchi.

 **"** **What the-"** Tsuki can't say anything about what just happened.

 **"** **Shouldn't he dead by now?!"** Toshi asked, even though deep inside he was relieve tha Tsuna didn't die.

 **"** **No, I don't put any deadly poison inside of it…"** she trailed.

The twins sighed in relieve. **"However that poison could knock an elephant with a single sip"** Reborn continued it as he tilted his fedora down. The twin is exchanging glances while Reborn smirking.

 ** _"_** ** _Interesting…"_** he said.

Normal POV

#Namimori hills

SFX : *Smack! Bang! Whack! Spank! Slam!*

We can hear some clashing sounds due the contact of tonfas and an ordinary metal stick.

 **"** **wao… your move had improven Hibari-san"** Tsuna said

 **"** **hn… don't copy me… use your full strength"** Hibari said as he attacked more.

 **"** **No can do… My injuries aren't healed yet, so I can't move freely yet, but I still tried my best to fight you cause I won't lose no matter what"** Tsuna dodged him but then he also attacked.

 **"** **hn… you slow"** Hibari said as Tsuna chuckled a bit.

 **"** **maybe it because I've been poisoned twice since yesterday?"** suddenly Hibari stopped his attack.

 **"** **you?"**

 **"** **yeah… but so what? I'm fine… don't worry, sparing with you is what important right now. I'm not going down that easly you know"** Tsuna snickered.

Hibari grinned **"hn… got it…"** then they continuing their sparring.

~Time skip~

 **[well… looks like you win this time…]** Tsuna showed his written as he patting hard due the exhaustion.

 **"** **and you looks tired…"** Hibari said. **"odd…"**

 **[well, today supposed to be my holiday from everything else than my promise to you]**

 **"** **hn… then sleep…"** Tsuna looks hesitated for a second, since he always got a nightmare these past days, or more precisely his old dark memories

Hibari pull Tsuna's head to his lap, so he can use it as pillow. Tsuna blush a bit because of this. **"sleep…"** he said again

 **"** **thanks Hibari-san…"** Tsuna smiled at him then fall asleep.

(A/N : Sorry but I'm not going to ship 1827, Hibari and Tsuna just a best friend or you can said that they looked at each other as brother, so it pratcaly a brotherly love? Xixixi… Sorry for 1827 fans… ^_^)


	27. Chapter 25

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

Tsuna POV

 _It have been a week since I get out from the hospital. Since that incident I can't talk nor even say a world, thank goodness Nana-san didn't asked it (well she always ignored me anyway), Iemitsu-san never at home since the last time he visited us, which is 2 years ago, when the twin are 5 and I'm six (A/N : It's when Timoteo visited Sawada's residence and that time Tsuna is with Aria and the other. And that's why Timotoe didn't felt anything when he met Cielo). And for Toshi, well he did nothing then mock me everyday. Tsuki is the only one who asking it but I never told him anything._

 _And from that time Loke-san always told me to learn about body language but I refuse and choose to use to write my thought cause it's more easier for me…_

 _"_ _Tsuna, there's a letter for you! You better pick it before your brother find it!" G-nii said, make me curious. I only had Loke-san, Riki and Riku now, and they can meet me directly if they had something to tell me. so from who?_

 _After I take that letter and sneak back to my room I open it. it blown a black flames when I open it, make my eyes widen. My niichans also shocked to see it, It's the same flames that I had!_

 _"_ _Stay back Tsuna!" Giotto-nii push me away from it while Daemon-nii and Alaude-nii observed it. The flames turned calm and now only left a flicker on the top of it._

 _"_ _It's save now…" Alaude-nii said, but Giotto-nii still forbit me to come nearer, so I white him a letter._

 _[Let me go, Giotto-nii, how if it's important? I've got to know] I said without any expression in my face. Yeah I've lost them, cause expression just cause me pain especially when I smiled. Cause when I did that the shadow of mom, dad, and Yuni smilinga t me always show up and I can't help for not crying and crying is the worst thing because it's full of sadness. So I decide to throw my expression and only show it rarely._

 _Giotto-nii looked at my eyes. A second later he let me go hesitatedly._

 _And so I picked up that letter and read it…_

 _[Tsuna, This isn't over. The world needs you, Gamma and Yuni is waiting for you somewhere. They still alive… try to find them._

 _Also look for information as much as possible and train your body cause HE will be back, and when the time have come you've got to protect what you love cause no one can help them than you…_

 _I trusted my family on your hand, Tsuna…_

 _Sincerely, Cielo]_

 _'_ _This is from Cielo-nii!' I thought. He helped me and my family that time and I know that he's good so there's no way he'll make a prank about this._

 _And with that I ran to Loke-san's place…_

 _~Time Skip~_

 _I told Loke-san, Riki, and Riku about everything that happened. Riku suggested me to be a hacker, it's just a joke at first but I liked that idea so I asked Loke-san how to do that. A month later I did my debute by hacking Vongola's data base and steal them. From that I know that Iemitsu-san is the chief of CEDEF, and about a big incident 6 month before my birth which named 'hell incident' which is a mafia war, but those mafia aren't fighting each other instead they're against one person who is none other than him… the masked man…_

 _I also know the truth about my parents secrets and who am I really is…_

 _Since then, I was a hacker known as Shiro_Kaito. And two years later Kuro Cielo did his debute (I purposefully use 'Cielo' as my name. I hope that way I can met Cielo-nii, the guy that I indebted to)._

 _From that day I started to kill, killing people with my own hand… took their lifes so easly like picking flower in the park. It's misreble, I hate when I kill people. I always avoid it but of course there's time that I've got to do it…_

 _yeah, since then I didn't categorized myself as human anymore, I've become a demons… a wicked demon…_

* * *

I flinched when I woke up…

 **"** **oh you wake up, Omnivore…"** I rubbed my eyes.

 _'_ _Ah, for this once my dream isn't as bad as before, what a relieve'_ I sighed.

Then I looked at the sky, It's already red, with that I realize that I've been sleep in Hibari-san's lap from the afternoon. And he didn't even move since then!

 **"** **I-I'm sorry!"** I said then kneeled apologizing.

 **"** **hn?"**

 **"** **for sleeping in your lap, you didn't have your lunch because of me right?"** I said as I stared at the perfectly wrapped bento beside him.

 **"** **hn… big deal?"** he said, then he stood up…

 **"** **You better take more rest when you back, you're murmuring on your sleep"** he said while passing me, and after that he leave me alone.

I smiled at his back, **"sure… and thank you"** I answered.


	28. Chapter 26

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

Normal POV

Tsuna back to his house. He saw both of his brother running outside right before he enter the house (A/N : Reborn told them to do another training, BY THREATMENT… well tipical of him) and he also surprised to see Bianchi in the house.

 **"** **Chaosu~! You're back Dame-Tsuna!"** Reborn jumped to Tsuna's hair out of no where. Tsuna flinched a bit because he surprised.

 **[ah Reborn! Please don't scare me like that… and oh, will Bianchi-san stay tonight?]** Biasnchi approach him.

 **"** **no, I'm going to stay because Reborn asked me to teach your brothers home economic, special in cooking lesson"** she said while crossing her arm.

 **"** **since they suck at it…"** Tsuna is nodding in agreement.

Reborn's true, to be the truth cooking is out of their ability (A/N : they tried it once in the past and it caused the kitchen in total chaos), even Nana can't cook as good as Tsuna.

Tsuna is laughing inside his mind, I mean having Bianchi who always cook poison as your cooking teacher? Good, you're dead…

 **[then we're having another family member, do you having any permission from Nana-san?]** he asked. Bianchi nodded.

 **"** **she also accepted Lambo…"** Bianchi pull an alfro hair which is belong to Lambo.

 **"** **aw aw aw aw… put me down!"** he scream then he saw Tsuna.

 **"** **Tsuna-nii! You're back!"** he jumped to Tsuna's arm.

 **"** **I see… so you're playing with this brat huh…"** Reborn mocked.

Tsuna is sweat dropping, _'aren't you also a brat?'_ with that a gun is planted on his head.

 **"** **try to said it once more, and we're going to have somebody's brain as dinner…"**

 _'_ _HIIIIEEEE!'_ Tsuna shrieked on his mind as he fell on the floor.

 **[I-I'm sorry! Please don't shot me!]** he said.

Tsuna blinked when that gun is turned back into Leon's real form. **[ah, gosh… it's just Leon? I thought you put a real gun on my head. I can get a heart attack if this keep going…]** Tsuna showed to them as he sighed in silent. (me : wow… you're great at acting Tsuna-kun! , Tsuna : well thank you~)

 **"** **hmp… well you better prepare start to make the dinner Tsuna…"** Reborn grinned then jumped to Bianchi's shoulder then the both of them leaving.

 _'_ _oh yeah… It's almost dinner time… mou~ I want to play a bit more~'_ Tsuna thought but this time he hide it for himself perfectly.

' _Ah I know!'_

 **[Oh yeah, Iemitsu-san going to join us for dinner right? Well I guest I should start now, thanks for reminding me!]** Tsuna saw a glimps of amusement in Reborn's eyes which is indicating his inducement is working.

 **"** **How did you know? he told me not to tell anyone yet you already know it…"**

 _'_ _haaa~h his reaction isn't as funny as before…'_ Tsuna pouted mentally.

 _'_ _then how about this!'_

 **[Oh, Cielo told me…]** Reborn and Bianchi's eyes widen (A/N : once again I can't tell the different wether Reborn's eyes widen or not)

 **"** **And mind to tell us who is this Cielo guy?"** Bianchi asked in place of Reborn.

 **[Reborn met him yesterday right? Didn't he say anything about me?]** Tsuna pretend to pout although it's not too much to erase his deadpanned face.

No answer…

 **[ well I guest he doesn't, huh… ah that brownie freak… it's not fair, he told me about you yet not telling anything about me…]**

Still no answer, but there's only one thing in Tsuna's mind. _'WAHAHAHA THEIR FACE IS PRICELESS! Gosh! I've got to stay calm… stay calm Tsuna… don't laugh in front of them…'_ and so he tried to maintaining his flat face.

 **[well if you excuse me, I've got a feast to make]** Tsuna bowed then dashed to kitchen.

~Time Skip~

After finished to make the feast for Iemitu's welcome home celebration. Tsuna rushed to his own room with a plate of salad in his hand.

SFX : *click*

he closed the door… then he kneeled down.

 **"** **Welcome back, Tsu- eh? What happened to you?!"** Giotto panicked to see Tsuna is kneeling down while trembling, and of course the other ghost are worried too. But then they sighed in relieve to know that their little bambino is alright and he's trembling because he tried to hold his laugh.

 **"** **Don't make us worry like that pipsqueak!"** G scolded.

 **"** **I-I'm sorry, It's just… gosh you won't believe me…"** Tsuna choked by his laughter and he started to choughing.

 **"** **Here…"** Knuckle handed him a glass of water, Tsuna achieve it and drink it imedietly. (A/N : they're ghost so how could they touch any obstacle? Nah… beats me…)

 **"** **so… what happen?"** Giotto started to curious, and he has his curious smirk on his lips.

After **"Reborn's face… and Toshi too… and Tsuki… Bwahahahaha!"**

A Thick mark appeard on G's head, and so he kicked Tsuna (A/N : it didn't hurt at all but Tsuna was sent flying from his position) **"Stop babbling around!"**

Giotto punch G real hard. **" . .TO. HIM!"** *being over protective* Ok, he's sooo pissed off…

 **"** **I-I'm sorry, thank you for reminding me, I shouldn't laugh that loud…"** Tsuna said. While in the other side G got glares of daggers from the other, yup it's not just Giotto who overprotective with Tsuna even though Giotto is the wost.

 **"** **well, you see… this afternoon I saw my brothers and Reborn's shocked face when I drank a poison in front of them… if you saw their faces I bet you're stomache will hurt due too much laugh"** Tsuna try to hold his laughter. He thought that his niichans will also laughted when they imagine that, but nooooo…. They're not laughing, in fack they all shocked.

 **"** **YOU DRANK POISON!"** Giotto shooked his frutile body. While Lampo is panicked like a boy, Asari and G instructed Knuckle to heal him (of course he will do it without anyone told him to), Alaude just stared, more like observing is there any oddity from the bruenette, and Daemon just Nufufu-ing while keep asking who is the poisonner and said 'tell who was it and I'll gave him a _very nice_ dream for his enternity'.

Tsuna having a hard time to calm them down. Once he successes, Tsuna tell them that he's ok, and that poison just a knocking poison and his body already neutralized it.

 **"** **oh, and I also told Reborn that Cielo and I were friends"** Tsuna said, gained a silence space.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

 **"** **WHAT?!"**

Tsuna POV

 **"** **WHAT?!"** They chorused. Makes me had no choise but cover my ears. It's a good thing only I can hear it, oh wait! Lambo can hear it too!

 **"** **SHHHHT! Don't scream! Or he'll come!"** I shut them.

 **"** **who?"** Giotto-nii asked in whisper.

 **"** **Lambo of course! Did I have to remind you that he can hear you? How if Reborn also came in because of it!"** I said while lowing my voice.

 **"** **Nufufu… anyway you got some gut to tell him that Tsuna…"** I know that Daemon-nii is taking us back to the trail.

 **"** **well, I want to have some joke in my holiday…"** I replied.

 **"** **you're digging your own grave, degozaru"** Asari-nii shooked his head while sighing.

 **"** **Yare~ Yare~ that baby is scary y'know?"** Lampo-nii said.

 **"** **What if he find out ya' pipsqueak!"** G-nii scolded me.

 **"** **Hn… dead meat"** Alaude-nii comment.

 **"** **may god forgiven his sin…"** Knuckle-nii back to his 'Father' personalities (and not the loud one).

 **"** **I know, but I just wanna have fun…"** I said while pouting and sulking in the corner. (cute mode : on)

 **"** **aw~"** they all awe-ing (A/N : was it even a word?)

 **"** **don't be like that Tsuna… we're just worry about you…"** Giotto-nii said. Not just him, the other is also under my spell.

 **"** **Ok, I'm sorry…"** I said, faking my defeat although I'm the one who win in this round.

SFX : *growl*

…*red face*…

My niichan's chuckled, **"seems like you're hungry Tsuna…"** Giotto-nii said. I nodded in embaracement then noticed that I'm not eating anything from last night. So I took the salad that I bought earlier and eat it like a predator.

 _'_ _I should have cook meat rather than this_ …' but then I just remembered that I used 'my' meat for the feast. Oh well… hope they like it.

Normal POV

SFX : *ding dong* *ding dong*

 **"** **Hai, Hai, I'm coming!"** Toshi said lazily as he coming to the front door to see who is the one who dare to interrupt his dinner.

The door is opened reveal a blondie with dumb-wide-smile on his face, **"UWOOO! My 'lil' City has become a country!"** That man lifted Toshi up. (reader : your joking right? Is that a pun?. Me : ehe he he *laughed nervously)

' _who the heck is this freaking blondie!'_ Toshi shouted while tried to push away from the sudden hug.

 **"** **Aw~ To-kun hate me…"** that man, who named Iemitsu sulked. Just then Nana, Tsuki, and the other came to where the noises come.

 **"** **Nana~!/Anata~!"** they both rushed at each other then having their hugged moment.

And then they had their family reunion time, then Nana introduced Lambo, Bianchi, and Reborn to him. Iemitsu pretend that he didn't know who is Reborn, and the both twin is clinging happily to him.

(A/N : -a very important note- This family had great hand on acting! Gosh, it's hard to not believing their lovely-dovely act)

Then they all went to had a dinner **.**

 **"** **Wow, are you helding a feast for my welcoming?!"** Iemitsu asked Nana with sparkled eyes, because what he knew is that he only told Reborn and his wife about he returned home (Nana goes with different story of course).

Nana just smiled, now she remember that her husband had told him that he's returning from his 'digging' job. And know she now the reason why Tsuna make a lot more food for tonights dinner, although it was comfusing for how the bruenette know about it. So she just simply shrug it off.

 **"** **welcome home Anata~"** She said as they both doing lovely-dovely again.

 **"** **Come on Papa~ I'm hungry!"** Toshi said (more like whining, like a spoiled boy he is). Iemitsu just nodded then they start their feast.

Reborn is face palmed to Toshi's change of behavior. And also angered with one reason _'Aren't they all f****** forgetting SOMEONE?!'_ but he just stay behave, since he don't want to cause trouble for Tsuna.

In the middle of eating, Iemitsu commented, **"Wao! This food is incredibely delicious! Did you really make this all Nana?"** he expect to got a nod as answer but Nana is shooked her head while smilling slimly.

 **"** **oh, then one of you made it? Or you even do it together?"** Iemitsu cripped. But they also shooked their head.

 **"** **They can't cook"** Bianchi said.

 **"** **Their food taste bad…"** Lambo stuck out his tongue, gained glare from Toshi and a reddish cheek in Tsuki's face.

A '?' mark showed in Iemitsu's face, **"Then did you bought these?"** he asked.

 **"** **Nope… Tsuna made this"** Reborn answered as he sipping his homade espresso, he drop the 'Dame' from Tsuna's nickname to show his seriousness.

Iemitsu's eyes widen as he dropped the spoon. **"THESE FOOD WAS MADE BY THAT F****** DEMON?!"** good thing Tsuki had shutted Lambo's ear preventing him to hear his father curses

 **"** **Yes Anata"** Nana answered calmly.

 **"** **why are you that shocked Iemitsu?"** Bianchi asked.

 **"** **Are you f****** kidding me? there could be poison inside!"** (A/N : Ok, now that's an odd way to talk a pro poisoner assasin like Bianchi)

 **"** **but you just say that it's delicious?"** Reborn said in mocking tone, making Iemitsu's face turned into tomato. Then the feast continue with a silent.


	29. Chapter 27

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

Normal POV

Tsuna was just finished to make breakfast he made it _waaay_ early in the morning today, he didn't want to met Iemitsu who is on his list of top 10 last person he would like to met, since Iemitsu of all the people who had biggest grudge on Tsuna for god knows why.

After Tsuna finished, he make his own breakfast -which is only a glass of milk- and drink it in after that he sneaked out.

Yesterday, he spended his day for relaxing his mind and body so to make up for that he decided to do some exercise by jogging around, which is in people's eyes he's more like running than jogging. And so he attract some pairs of eyes including a certain whitenette who is also in the middle of his daily exercise.

 **"** **Wow! Isn't that Sawada?!"** he tried to catch up with Tsuna, but ended up loosing him on the way.

 **"** **He's *pant* fast *pant* to the EXTREME!"** and that boy who is named Ryohei is punching the sky while trying to catch his breath there's only one thing in his mind right now, how to recruit the Trio Sawadas into the boxing club. (since he already know about Tsuki's and Toshi's mount of stamina)

Back with Tsuna…

Tsuna has finished his jogging and now he had arrived at his school, a bit quicker than his brother. But when was going to enter the gate…

 **"** **SAWADA JOIN TO THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!"** Ryohei shouted, making his surrounding turned deaf.

Our poor Tsuna tried to block the loud voice by closing his ears but too bad that doesn't really work.

Just right then the twin also arrived with a red hand print on their cheek (A/N : they just met Haru), and behind them there are Gokudera and Yamamoto. Seing them, Ryohei replyed what he just said -more like shouted- a while ago.

 **"** **SAWADA TRIO! JOIN TO THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!"** with that Tsuna noted to himself for asking his ear on check up later on.

 **"** **Stop shouting you turf head!"** Gokudera yelled, gaining another yell from Ryohei.

 **"** **what did you say?! You tako-head!"** Then they both started to shouted at each other while Kyoko and Yamamoto tried to calm them. Tsuki sweat dropped, Toshi irked, while Tsuna just ignored. Suddenly Reborn came to accept Ryohei's chalange, although the chalange was never meant to him but to the trio (A/N : I started to call them that way for shorting their names. Still better than Sawada brothes right? *chuckles*). Reborn said that the battle will be tomorrow, since master paopao (A/N : one of Reborn's disguise) going to visit Ryohei today.

Toshi and Tsuki was going to reject but that only causes a leon-hammer hit their head hardly. Tsuna just stay in his place without doing anything. Just then a certain skylark came and said that he'll 'bite them to death' if they still crowding. And with that they all ran to their class.

~Time skip, lunch time~

Tsuna was somehow manage to sedece from certain puppy-teen, brother-complex-teen, and happy-go-lucky-teen. He also manage to avoiding Iemitsu and any bullies until know, he was pretty lucky this morning.

Now, he'shaving his peaceful lunch on the rooftop _alone_ , well that is before his phone ringing like crazy. His phone is ringing to tell him that someone's from the group chatting him.

Tsuna grunted but then he decide to check it.

* * *

…. 3 unread message….

2Wings : TSUNA-NII! YOU HAD BEEN POISONED?!

Ginger88 : Say WHAT?! Are you OK, Kaito?!

2Wings : OI ANSWER US!

 ** _'_** ** _God, they all panicked with old issue? And moreover Riki mentioned my name *sigh*'_** **Tsuna thought.**

Shiro_Kaito : calm down you three…. It's not like I'm dying here… *rolled eyes… (-_-")

Ginger88 : God! You make us worried y'know!

Shiro_Kaito : *giggles*

2Wings : It's not funny D*** it! I've almost had a heart attack when I know (R-U)

2Wings : Yeah, Tsuna-nii! You freaking us out! (R-I)

Shiro_Kaito : Gomen… it all happened yesterday though. And how the h*** you know my situation?

2Wings : *sigh…* Kyo-kun told us…

Shiro_Kaito : oh him…

Shiro_Kaito : EH WAIT! How could you had his contact? You never met each other again for year right?!

2Wings : we asked him…

Shiro_Kaito : what did you gave him as the payment? I had to sparring him for 3 weeks just for having his phone number

2Wings : nothing…. Not even a single thing…

Shiro_Kaito : Is that even possible? He can't be threatened that easly y'know?

2Wings : we just simply ask for it so we can know your current condition incase you won't tell us

Shiro_Kaito : so I was baby sitted by him?!

2Wings : in some ways~

Shiro_Kaito : *pout*

Ginger88 : ma~ ma~ looks like I've been forgotten here… *sulking*

2Wings : (-_-")

Shiro_Kaito : anyways you said that you had something for me Gingger88?

Ginger88 : well yeah, the thing that you've been asking me, It'll be finished soon… so pay me a visit in a weeks or so?

Shiro_Kaito : Great! Ah! Hibari-san's here. Bye minna~!

* * *

Hibari sat beside Tsuna who is praticaly trying to ignore him.

 **"** **hn. avoiding?"** Hibari asked.

No answer…

 **"** **Hn…"** (fine)

Silence…

SFX : *krik… krik…*

 **[Just that?! You're not asking why I'm mad at you?!]** Tsuna oubrust at him.

 **"** **Hn… you. Silent."** (but you just keep silent)

 **[I was hoping you will asking me again or else…]** Tsuna looking away, pretent to be mad.

 **"** **Hn…. Why?"** Tsuna's eyes flickered in anger (A/N : he's not serious though…)

 **[You tell my sister?! And you're in contact with them behind my back?!]**

 **"** **Hn"** (Yes)

 **"** **Herbivores. Panic"** (They panicked when I told them)

 **[Of course!]**

 **"** **not my fault…"** Hibari poked Tsuna's chin, make him blush a little.

 **"** **still, I don't like to see them worry"** Tsuna said.

 **"** **and we don't want you take all the burden…"** Hibari replied, he rufled bruenette's lock then he leave.

Tsuna just sighed, he know that Hibari is also worrying about him. And he doesn't like to make people –and ghosts- worried at him. He looked at the sky, a soft breeze whispering happy thought to his heart.

* * *

Tsuna POV

 _'_ _Haaah~ once again, I'm back to this crowded group…'_ I sighed inwardly. Gokudera and Yamamoto is on my right while Tsuki is on my left. You're asking me how did Yamamoto ends up stucking with us? Well he felt very grateful to Tsuki and Gokudera who saved him so he hang out them, and they both are sticking with me like a tattoo. And since he never bullied me (he's on the same neuteral side like what Tsuki was), we ends up being friend. although I personaly hate this 'merrier' situation, especially when they're on their loud self.

Oh and there's also I-pin and Lambo.

(A/N : Once again, how did they met? Let's find out…!)

 _~Flashback~_

 _Toshi was being attacked by a 5 years old girl. I know right away that this girl is an assassin named I-pin, the human bomb. I-pin mistaken Toshi as her target. It's interesting indeed to see Toshi was sent flying by her gyoza kempo. Toshi grumble and complaining about her presence. While in the other hand, Tsuki is preoccupied with Lambo's arrival._

 _I –as usual- being a clueless person just standing there trying to hold my laugh while watching them struggling for handling the children plus rain of Spartan kicks from the demonic tutor._

 _I help them a little. At first I-pin was a bit confused to see her target becoming two exact person. Then I told her to use her glasses, and when she did she recognize that she had been mistaken the two blondies as her target, and she also mistaken Lambo as monster broccoli (?). well anyway, Reborn invited her to our house, although Toshi was reject it at first -he said that it was lame to have another baby in the house- but what power do he have to say no to the greatest Hitman?_

 _~Flashback end~_

Now that was how we ended up in this noisy group…

For some reason, Lambo and I-pin keep clinging on me, It's not like I don't like it, in fact I loved being with kids! They all so innocent –well, although that I know that these two are assassins-

Toshi and Reborn are 2 feets behind us, in the normal days Toshi will never agree to walked with this bunch of loser (his opinion) and especially if I'm also in the group. But once again, what power do he have to against Reborn's order?

When we reached the bridge, a hockey samurai (?) had waiting for us. Just right before anyone say a word about him, that guy opened his helmed. We shocked too see Miura Haru is the one inside that heavy suit.

 **"** **Ah! That girl again…"** Tsuki murmured.

 **"** **how dare her to show herself after what she've done to Tsuki-sama!"** Gokudera angered.

 **"** **ma~ ma~ don't be overheated Gokudera~"** Yamamoto tried to calm him.

Just then that girl stepped infront of me, she stared the kids (Lambo and I-pin), then turned to Tsuki and Toshi then glared daggers at me. I just twitched my eyebrow, when she slapped me. _'Ok, what's wrong with this girl?'_

 **"** **you're their brother right?! So you're the the main brain of this child abuse?! You're meany desu!"** She scolded me.

I can hear Gokudera and Tsuki are raging up because of her action, while Yamamoto tried to calm they both and Toshi is laughing hard before a 'bang' sound can be heard (A/N : that was Reborn kicking him)

I just stared blankly at her, then I lifted my hand in the air for the signal of 'silence' to my new-friends. Surprisingly, they obeyed my command (well, I did leaked a bit of my dark aura, but it's not that bad, isn't it?)

(everyone : *shivers*, Reborn : *smirk* _'hoo~ interesting'_ )

I took out my sketch book, **[I'm sorry, I don't know about what you saying, but I was never abusing any child in my whole life]** I showed it at her as she frown even more.

 **"** **you're big liar, desu!"** then she attacked me with her hockey stick.

My reflex took control of me as I move a bit to dodge it, which I realized later that it will caused curriousity from people behind me, especially the certain baby.

I catched that stick, she tried to take it back. But suddenly, my hand slipped as I accidently released my grip of it. The result is she's jumped backward due too much power when she pull back her stick. She hit the rail of the bridge then she fell from the bridge.

SFX : *splash!*

* * *

Normal POV

 **"** **Oh no!"** Tsuki shouted as for all of them tried to find her from the bridge's rail

 **"** **Hel- *bulp* Help me! *bulp*"** She squicked as we saw her drowning from the wight of her armor.

 **"** **ha! Serve you right!"** Gokudera shouted.

 **"** **Don't say that, Gokudera! We've got to save her!"** Tsuki said panickly.

Reborn had readying his leon-gun to shot Toshi so he can save her, but that was not necessary… because our favourite Tuna had started his action.

SFX : *splash!*

 **"** **JUUDAIME!/TSUNA!/-NII!"** they all shouted. (A/N : except for Reborn,but he also worried for the bruenette, cause FYI the river's flow is heavy right now)

The teens and the three children searched for him. They all getting to the riverside (A/N : in normal way, not jumping like what Tsuna did)

They all releaved to see their friend manage to get to the surface and now he's struggling to dragged her to the riverside.

Tsuna handed Haru to Toshi -who is the closest person that time- before he pull himself out the river with the help of Gokudera and Yamamoto.

 **"** **Tsuna-nii, are you ok?"** Tsuki asked him worriedly, Tsuna nodded as exchange of saying "yes" cause his sketch book and both of his phove are drenched and can't bee used.

Tsuna kneeled in front of Haru, Toshi is stoking her back –after he remove the armor- as she coughing out the water (A/N : hey, don't just think the bad side of Toshi 'kay? He's also had humanity y'know?).

Looking at her savior, Haru jumped to hug Tsuna tightly.

 **"** **Thank you, desu! You're my savior! I loved you!"** Tsuna's shocked face is turned red right now. Seing this, they all laughed…


	30. Chapter 28

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

Normal POV

Tsuna and the other walked Haru home before they turned to Sawada's recidence, (A/N : Reborn invited them).

Tsuna just stared the front door, he looks so hesitated to open the door. Toshi is pissed for his action, so he pushed Tsuna aside as he going to open it himself. Tsuki and Gokudera are not pleased for what he just done (A/N : do I make them to overprotective? Oh well…) while Yamamoto is being Yamamoto, he tried to calm them

But right before Toshi opened the door, Tsuna grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

With a scowl Toshi said, **"what are YOU doing, dame?"** tone of anger can be heard.

Tsuna ignored it then gave them a sign of 5, with his finger.

 **"Five? What's with it?"** Yamamoto asked cheerfully.

Tsuna make another sign by pointing himself, then pointed at the three, then his room, then for the last he make a sign of 5 again.

They all tilted their head indicating that they don't understand, (A/N : in this case, Toshi is scowling more. While Reborn… nah, he just keep silent since he know what Tsuna mean)

Tsuna face palmed, _'great… without my sketch book and my phone, how can I tell them?'_ he thought.

Then he remembered something. He turned to Reborn, asking for him to said his thought in his place.

 **"Ðon't order me around…"** Reborn said while frowned inwardly.

Tsuna sighed in silence…

 _'pleeeeeaaase?'_ Tsuna pleaded. Reborn finally agreed after Tsuna promised him to double his portion of his homemade espresso.

 **"he said 'give me 5 second to get into my room'"** Reborn said shortly.

 **"Satisfied?"** He smirked at the bruenette.

Tsuna nodded as reply. Then he turned to the other.

 **"Sure…"** with that one word from Tsuki, Tsuna dashed to the three, climb it then jumped to his verranda room, and in one second later, he already inside. Exactly 5 seconds.

 _'i-is he a chimpmunk on something?'_ everyone shocked. While in the other hand Reborn raised his interest on Tsuna.

 **"tch, what ever, let's just get inside"** Toshi said as he finally touch the knop of the door. But before he do it Iemitsu had opened it firdt, he wear his suit and brought hissuitcase, looks like he's going to back to his job.

 **"Uwaaaa! My lil' City and lil' Moon bought their friends~!"** he exclaimed. Tsuki and Toshi is embarrassed while for the other they all sweat dropped (A/N : except for Reborn, of course)

 **"uh, yeah… tou-san, these are Yamamoto and Gokudera, and this is I-pin"** Tsuki introduced them as they both bowed. Iemitsu smile with his goofy smile.

 **"waa~ I love kids!"** he exclaimed as he pick up I-pin and Lambo to his arm. Although Lambo know that this guy is his Tsuna-nii's enemy (A/N : his opinion, which I agree) he pretend to act childlishly like he used to be, cause he doesn't want his Tsuna-nii in trouble.

That's also applies to Gokudera who bowed at him when he introduced himself, although he's trying his best to hold his curses which already on the tip of his tongue.

Yamamoto catch the sight of Gokudera clenching his hand and forced his smile, he'll asked him later.

 **"nah~ you can get in, Nana and Bianchi is shopping right now, and I had to back to my job but don't worry I'll be back for dinner~**

 **There's no one inside for now~ but you two can handle it right?"** Iemitsu hugged his twin then leave them.

Tsuna POV

 _'haaa~ finally, I get into my room.'_ I thought as my niichans greeted me with questions about my drenched clothes.

 **"I'm going to take a bath first…"** I said, not answering their question first.

After I take a shower and change my clothes, I told them the whole story.

Giotto-nii keep saying that he proud that I finally had a girlfriend (he revers to Haru), which I replied with **"hell no! she's too 'over' in every aspect believe me I know it in one glance"**

 **"Oh, come on, she's cute isn't she?"** I rolled my eyes. _'did you know what she jus done to me? if I told you that she attacked me, maybe you had turned to your 'overprotective' mode'_

 **"aside from that, more people is knowing you, right, degozaru?"** Asari-nii asked more like stated.

I nodded, **"plus I believe that I-pin will also stay here, too"**

 _'why they keep coming to this house?'_ I sighed while shooked my head irritatedly.

 **"well, is Iemitsu-san did anything towards my room when I gone?"** I asked Daemon-nii.

 **"Nufufufu~ he did."** He replied.

 **"he tried to broke down the door, when everyone is out"** Lampo-nii continued then he's yawning like he used to be.

 **"then?"** I asked in curriousity and a bit worried too.

 **"Nufufufu~ I'm not Vongola's first and second guardian for nothing Tsuna, of course he failed"** I sighed in releave. I realize that I often did that resently.

I stood up and turn on my PC, I'm back to my job. First, I'm going to be Shiro_Kaito…

I surfed thorough the web while searched some new information. One of them gaining my intention. Some criminals escaped from Vindicare… the one who lead it named _Rokudo Mukuro…_

 _'Hm… this is interesting… maybe if I catch him we can be ehm… friends~?'_ I grinned inwardly as I opened the files about him.

 _'_ _slick black hair and dark circles under his eyes. There are two dark lines which may be a tattoo on the right side of his face._ _'_ I read his appearance silently.

 _'A psychopath who k illed lots of Mafia fagmilia alone.'_

 _'Hm~ this guy is interesting, maybe I'll track him somewhen near future'_

Then I searched for other information, thanks for my X-USB (I created it myself~!) I'm invicible. And thanks to my photographic memories, I can remember all of these information in one sight.

Two hours later, I'm done on surfing and loggin on underground group. I opened my mail, there are thousands quest (Dahell?! I only leave it for a half a day and this many already?) 

[from : Broncho

Chao Kaito~ it's been a long time, ne? I've got some question. Please chat me, ne?]

 _'well, he's still as carefree as he ever is'_

I know him, Bronco… or you can called him Dino Cavallone. He and Cielo often crossing fate and later on somehow Kaito and Cielo are close with him. Well not too close for me to revealing my identity though.

-you had invited Broncho and Kuro Cielo to the chat room- **(I used my phone as Cielo)**

Shiro_Kaito : Oi Broncho!

Broncho : Ah~ finally you answered. But why Cielo also invited?

Kuro Cielo : stop wasting our time, and get to point Horsy…

Broncho : impatient as always, ne Cielo? Well I'm going to Japan 3 days again. But before that I want information about Vongola's heir and the next CEDEF boss.

Kuro Cielo : Tch, this is not my thing.

Shiro_Kaito : how much will you pay?

Broncho : Kaito - one hundred…

Broncho : Cielo - well, duh. Why did you join this chat in the first time?

Kuro Cielo : Kaito invited me, and I'm boring so why not?

Shiro_Kaito : deal

Broncho : oh yeah, while I'm in Japan, why don't we met up each other? Especially you Kaito, I never saw you, not even once.

Shiro_Kaito : Heck, no…

Kuro Cielo : well I need some exercise, I'm not going to pay your hospitality though *smirk*

Broncho : on the second thought, maybe no…

Shiro_Kaito : what ever, you two…

Vongola's heir - **Sawada Toshiki** , blonde-messy hair, blue sharp eyes, 156 cm. baseball vice captain, bullies leader, spoiled brat, atlethic, smart enough to survived first grade of JHS. Boss aura confirmed. Still doesn't had any guardian. Sky flames confirmed

Next CEDEF boss – **Sawada Tsukichi** , blonde-messy hair, brown doe eyes, 156 cm, shy boy, kind, smarter than his twin –Sawada Toshiki- but less atlethic than him. Sweet personalities. His boss aura are currently awakened. Sky flames confirmed.

Shiro_Kaito : I'll wait for my money. Bye~

Kuro Cielo : and I'll hunt you when you arrive *smirk* just wait for me, ne?

Broncho : *gulp* w-wait! Kaito, one more.

Shiro_Kaito : what else? *sigh*

Broncho : I want information about the eldest.

Kuro Cielo : what do you want with him?

Broncho : there's no information about him from Vongola base, heck I doubte that Iemitsu write the right information. Sawada Toshiki's personalities are exact the opposite with what he write. I heard from Reborn that the eldest is kindda interesting

Kuro Cielo : uh~huh he really is an interesting kid, I can tell.

Broncho : how did you know?

Kuro Cielo : secret~

Shiro_Kaito : Payment?

Broncho : another hundred…

Kuro Cielo : that's not enough

Shiro_Kaito : he's right

Broncho : heh? How could? Ok, double.

Kuro Cielo : still not enough

Shiro_Kaito : yup.

Broncho : triple?

Shiro_Kaito : nu~uh

Broncho : Ok, ten times

Kuro Cielo : now that's right

Shiro_Kaito : deal…

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi,** brown-messy hair, brown doe eyes, 157 cm. An orphan, always bullied and abused by his _current_ father , being ignored by his _current mother,_ a hardworked, have hyper intuition, mute, small body but built up, his stamina is high, good at _hiding_ , loveable personalities, antisocial but really close to his friends, _famous_ as Dame, have the boss aura. Known mafia, one of our friend. Flames confirmed (this information is priceless).

 **(( _'gosh, I'm good at this~'_ I thought.))**

Broncho : so that's how you guys know him well.

Kuro Cielo : haha~ just doing favor for my dear friend here

Shiro_Kaito : I'll wait for the money Horsy~ Arrivederci~

-Kuro Cielo and Shiro_Kaito leaving the chat room-

* * *

My phone ringing, I opened it, _'good, another 100.000.000. 000. 000. 000. 000. Just for a simple act'_ I smirked slimly.

 _'haaah~ I'm rich! What should I do with all of these money? Buy a mansion? Nah~… an Island? But for what? I already got a luxurious hideout in Italy, so I won't need that'_

I finished some jobs for Shiro_Kaito, now I turned into Kuro Cielo.

-Killing

-Stealling

-Killing

-Killing

-Killing

-Kidnapping

-Killing

(A/N : Cielo's quest isn't as crowded as Kaito cause Tsuna didn't open his contact to Random fagmilia)

I observed the details of those jobs. If I judge them worth to be done then I'll do it. (I don't want to kill just a random person).

I looked at the clock, It's still 13:34. I still had 2 or 3 hours before prepare the dinner

I received three of them, I snached my hoodie cloak and mask.

 **"niichans, ittekimassu!"**

 **"itterashai!"** Giotto-nii said. And with that I'm off the house.


	31. Chapter 29

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

Tsuna POV

I finished my job for killing a wanted criminal (Korea), killing a boss Mafia (China), and stealing some document (Hongkong).

 _'It took two hours. Now I should get back home.'_ That's what I thought before my Hyper Intuition dragged me into somewhere else.

I'm now in the deep of unknown forest (in Japan). I found river when I landed. My intuition told me to walk against the current, and so now I'm doing it until I finally stopped infront of a small house.

 _'this place, somehow feels nostalgic, although I swear that for my entire live I never went to this place, so why?'_

I observed it, looks like it has been abandoned for years… knowing that no one will stopped me, I entered the house.

Dust and spider webs' everywhere…

 _'now what?'_ I asked myself. I looked around this small house. I found a picture frame on the floor. I take it and cleaned the dust to see the picture more clearly.

There's a couple inside the picture. A blonde woman with a bruenette man. The woman's eyes is blue sky, her milky face is tainted pink on her cheek and she's pregnant, while in the other hand the bruenette man has a pair of honey brown eyes, his smile is assuring and somehow bring warmness to anyone who saw it. That man looks like Giotto-nii, but difference in his hair colour. Well, to think about it, he really looks like me, more than Giotto-nii.

I put that photo to the nearest table. Then I continued to wander around.

I find a blue journal on the bed, I looked at the cover. It says that "this diary belongs to 'Sakura-chan'."

it's unlocked so I open it randomly and read.

[27 March XXXX

Today, I played with Yo-kun, Na-chan, and Ie-kun. It was exciting!]

[29 March XXXX

Today, I played Ie-kun angered at Yo-kun again, I and Na-chan stopped him before they turned into one-sided fight.

Ne, Ie-kun, why do you always mad at Yo-kun?]

 _'this is a handwrite of a child? This 'Sakura' person must be 5 years old or so that time'_

[12 December XXXX

Na-chan asked me why I cough a lot. So I tell her, she's crying and crying. I feel bad and I promise that I won't tell anyone else]

 _'was she got some kind of illness?'_ somehow I felt curious right now, so I flipped some page forwards

[8 February XXXX

Today, on our date, Yo-kun found out my curse. I'm glad that he still accepted me the way I am. He even helped me. but I don't like the idea that he'd help me by exchanging our flames.

I DID warn him and begging him to stop, cause it's very dangerous. And I loved him too much, I don't want to lose him.

I manage to stop it in the middle of the process. My body feels lighter and healtier a bit, but now I'm worried sick. What will happen to Yo-kun?

Kami-sama, please tell me that nothing will go wrong.]

 _'a curse of flames? Ok, this journal started to sound interesting'_

[5 May XXXX

Yo-kun leave me for another job. I've warned him that it will be dangerous. But my warn has been defeated by his smile. Why, you gave me that look Yo-kun? Saying that everything will be just fine?

Please don't go… don't leave me… Tsu-kun need you, I need you…

I begged and begged for him to not leave. But with a single kiss I stunned in my place and say _itterashai…_ ]

 _'where did that 'Yo' guy went?'_ I thought as I flipped another page.

[30 August XXXX

It has been more than three months since Yo-kun leave me with Tsu-kun, our unborn child. I know something is off.

He's missing on the mission, his friends and even Ie-kun said that he's dead. But I have faith on him, he's not dead, he's alive somewhere. He just unable to come home for now.

I know that he need help, but I was too weak to do hard works, I can't overworked my self cause I've got to keep my promise to Yo-kun that I'll make Tsu-kun lived his wonderful live and not the dangerous side of this cruel world like what we did. and to do that, Tsu-kun must be born healthy and that means I've got to take care of myself too.

So I've got to keep smiling like I used to be. I'm not alone, Tsu-kun is with me. I've got to keep him save so when Yo-kun is back, we can reunited as a happy family once again…]

 _'so that man isn't returned yet… maybe he really is dead?_

 _Wait… why am I thinking about this, this's none of my business…'_

[12 October XXXX

Na-chan still as stubborn as ever but finally she agreed with my plan… but she said that she'll keep this as secret from Ie-kun who is now her husband.]

 _'Ok, I'm curious now… what is this 'plan'?'_

[14 October XXXX

Tsu-kun has been wild since this morning, looks like it's about time for me to give him birth. But with my current condition I know that I won't make it. Well, I've settled things in my life, but still I had these few regrets.

1\. I regret that I can't welcome Yo-kun when he's back

2\. I regret that I can't see my Tsu-kun growing and living his live later on

3\. I regret that I can't say sorry for planning that kind of life on Tsu-kun's destiny.

For now, I can only seal little of my flames filled with my consciousness into Tsu-kun's heart. I know that someday he'll need my help.

 ** _I'm sorry Tsu-kun, but please help your Daddy, 'key? I know he's waiting for you to help him._** ]

And that's the last one.

*sigh* I don't know why but I feel empty and sad after I read this.

Just then I felt a familiar _burning_ feeling. I clunched on where the pain is, my chest. It has been like this for past of two months ago, and d*** It's always hurter everytime. It tooks a few seconds before it returned to normal.

I was kneeled down and panting hard. Just then I realized that I accidently drop a photo from the journal.

There are 2 girls inside the picture, and there's a note behind it.

[For my very best friend Sakura, from Nana Yamada a.k.a Na-chan]

 **"no way…"** I murmured. Nana Yamada is Nana-san's name before she married.

Ah! Now I remember. Sakura Ishida… Nana-san brought me to her grave once. And on that one day she's being nice to me. I was wondering why, but to thinking it again now maybe it was because we're visiting her best friend.

No, that's not it. It's not just because of we're visiting her. But there's something else, cause I remembered it clearly, she looked at me with apologetic looks.

While I'm thingking back about that day, I catch glimpse of light from the book. There's something on the last page!

I open it, and with that a light blinded my sight and forced me to close my eyes. A second later I felt warmness as like someone is hugging me. I felt my cheek is wet.

' _Eh?_ ' I opened my mask and touched my cheek, _'I'm crying? Why am I crying?'_

Suddenly an image of that woman standing in front of me and smiling at me, but when I blinked again she's gone… ' _was I dreaming?'_

I shooked my head to back on my sense. Somehow I felt like I don't want to leave this journal in this dumped house. I felt like that that wasn't right, like I still missing something. And that something is related to… me…?

So in the the end I decided to take this journal home.

Normal POV

It's downpour when Tsuna's arrived at Namimori. He's flying towards his house with the help of his sky flames as thrust and mist flames to hide. His indigo-orange heterochromatic eyes narrowed to sharpened his sight thorough the rain.

(A/N : did I told you that Tsuna is a multiple flames user and when he used flames, his eyes will turned into the flames' colour? No? well, now you know)

He landed on his room's verranda. It was around 5 p.m. when he arrived. After he got inside, as usual he was greeted by the ghosts. After answer the greeting, he take a quick shower and also wash his soaked hoodie cloak.

Tsuna feel exhausted physicaly and psychologically, but he remembered that he had to make dinner for everyone. Or else Bianchi will take over the job. Besides this is his way to pay his 'parents' for let him stay, and it's kind of his habbit now.

Tsuna make his way to the kitchen, of course not to forget to fall from the stair and landed on his face first.

 **"Tsuna-nii, are you ok?"** Tsuki helped Tsuna to stand. Tsuna nodded.

 **"Tch… once a dame will always dame"** Toshi commented. **"hurry up and make dinner Dame-Tsuna"** he ordered. Right after that he slumped on the ground, thanks to Reborn's kick.

 **"Respect your family, Baka-Toshi"** he said.

 **"Itte-!"** Toshi rubbed his head.

 **"don't forget your promise, Lazy-Tsuna"** Reborn smirked at Tsuna, Tsuna nodded as reply. Tsuna just slipped the changes of his nick name

Nana and Bianchi is doing some chat in the living room, while Lambo is playing with I-pin.

Tsuna went to the kitchen and started to make the dinner for seven plus one portion, because he know that Iemitsu will be back later. And once again, he didn't make his own dinner, he's too tired for that. So after finished with preparing the dinner, he went back to his room. He want to re-read that new founded journal again.

He ignored his niichans' lecture about skipping meals and sleep late.

It's already 3 a.m. when Tsuna finished reading all of the pages. Tears flowing from his eyes, he's crying silently. **_"finally… I found you…"_** he murmured before he sleep.

* * *

Hello Minna! I'm back! sorry for the long wait~ I've got this writter block, and I need inspiration!

So~ please tell me your sugestion and comment! and Thanks for readding my story! ^_^

See ya' guys later~


	32. Chapter 30

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

Tsuna POV

* * *

SFX : *HWAAAAA!*

I can heard scream from the next room, Another lively morning had appeard. Well, I'll welcome it happily if it wasn't because of this stupid headache. I sat up on the edge of my bed, stared blankly at nothing particular.

I messaging the bridge of my nose to releave the pain, good thing it's working. My niichans are waking up, and I can hear G-nii is waking Giotto-nii.

I stood up but then the room suddenly swayed cousing me lose balance. I almost fell to the floor if it wasn't because of Alaude-nii who catched me.

 **"** **you ok?"** he asked in his monotone tone. my niichans' looking at me now.

I felt my head is throbbing painfully again, but I forced a smile and nodded as reply.

I manage to get into the bathroom. I showered my self with warm water, it feels very good since it also releaving my headache. At least now I didn't feel that painfull throb again…

After finished my things I walked out to make breakfast for everyone.

I was in the middle of cooking when I feel presence of someone behind me. I timidly turned my head, to see Iemitsu-san's standing there while glaring daggers at me.

 **"** **Why are YOU f****** demon still stayed in MY FAMILIY'S house?!"** he said (A/N : note the sarscarm).

I was freaking out right now, I could beat this guy into pulp, but somehow I can't. my body won't do everything that I said. I just froze in the spot while whipping sounds echoed in my head as I clunched my sudden painful head. I accidently drop the bowl that I'm holding, making it broke to pieces.

Iemitsu-san's walking to me. once again, I can't move my frozen body from it spot. _'godd*** it, MOVE ya' stupid body!'_ I scolded myself but no avail.

 _'_ _O-oh no… I'm dead…'_ I thought as I saw he lifted his hand before I closed my eyes firmly and waiting for the pain to come.

 **"** **Tsuna-nii, what's wrong?! Eh, papa?"** it's Tsuki's voice! I peeked and see him standing on the dining room (A/N : kitchen and dining room are connected so that's why they can see each other), on his back there's Toshi who's yawning, Bianchi and Reborn who's on her shoulder, Lambo and I-pin are there too, and let's not forget Nana-san who is having, a horror face? Well maybe because she saw the scattered fraction.

 **"** **what were YOU just going to do, Iemitsu?"** Reborn said as he leaked his KI to the man in said.

Iemitsu turned around with his goofy smile.

 **"** **ma~ there's a** ** _fly_** **in the house and I was about to smack it, but it seems this** ** _Kid_** **here misunderstood me for going to hit him"** he reasoned. It was a pretty lie but I know that no one's believing him so I decide to add the act.

 **[don't worry minna, I was just to surprised to see somebody appeard behind me. cause, um, you know… for once I thought he was a ghost… ehehehe]** I showed my writing.

 **[and Nana-san, I'm so sorry for the bowl, I'll buy a new one to replace it. I'm sorry]** I bowed apologizing, which only replied by Nana-san's sighed while frowning then walked to Iemitsu-san's side.

 **"** **anata~ are you alright? There's so many fraction here. You're not hurt, are you?"** she asked and she rechieved a wide smile from Iemitsu-san.

I just ignored they're lovely-dovely act and took a broom and cleaning the floor from the dangerous sherd.

* * *

Reborn POV

 _'_ _I'm sick of them… For d**n sake! HOW COULD THEY JUST STAND THERE WHILE THEY'RE SON CLEANING THE FLOOR RIGHT BESIDE THEM!'_ I'm more than pissed in my mind now.

And back there I always thought that Iemitsu is a good boss and father figure, while Mama is the sweatest woman that I ever knew, but this couple has proven me wrong although I had only been in this house for several days.

I saw Tsuna flinched. I walked to hise side as I can see blood dripping from his thumb, **"you're bleeding!"** I said, he looked at me then he smiled slimly as he used to be. After his expression turned back to his usual poker face he washed his injuries on the sink the he sucked his remain blood to stopped it. I looked at him as I just recognized that he looks pale.

I took his hand by force (but not to hard) then placed a band aid on it. **"you're reckless Lazy-Tsuna…"** he knitted his eyebrow at me, maybe because of the new nick name that I gave him. I just smirked back.

After finished the preparation of breakfast (this time Tsuna got helped by Tsuki, Bianchi, and the two kids). Tsuna served me with double portion of his homemade espresso, like what he promised me as the reply for helping him yesterday. I, who sat next to Iemitsu saw that he's shiver a bit (I know that he's holding in) as Iemitsu glared at him. I snapped Iemitsu back to earth by trying to steal his food but of course he stopped it, then suddenly his dark intent back to normal.

I saw Tsuna bit a slice of bread as he walked out from the dining room with three bento's neatly wrapped in one on his hand.

 **"** **Eh? You're not going to breakfast with us Tsuna-nii?"** I-pin asked plainly.

Tsuna write something, **[I'm sorry I-pin, but I've got to hurry]** Once again he showed his slim yet reassuring smile.

I looked around to see Sawadas' reaction. Iemitsu rolled his eyes while keep eating not even care to looked at Tsuna. Toshi glanced at him, narrowed his eyes at him then continue on eating. Nana stared at him, Tsuki just smiled back at him. I –who can read people minds- can concluded one thing which makes me concerned. They ALL worried.

They worried? Now this is the first time… wait, are they worrying about him or what? Ugh… they didn't showed it. Guess I'm clueless once again *sigh*

Now I hate this, being confused by lack of information makes me feel weak (psychologically).

The next thing that I know is Tsuna already left the house.


	33. AN chapter (part 3)

A/N Chapters (part 3)

Me : KYAAA~~~! I don't belive it!

SFX : *smack*

Riku : don't shout you lazy-nerd… you're disturbing my nap.

SFX : *smack*

Me : you don't have to punch me though! Don't wreck my happy mood!

Riki : *sigh* _'when they ever get along with each other?'_ ne~ You looks so happy… what happened Royal-chan?

Me : *smiling wide* look! Look! *ignoring Riku* my story has hit 100 in 'favorite'! WAAA! I'm very excited! I'm extremely HAPPY!

Riki : he~ it's a good thing Royal-chan! I'm happy for you!

Riku : *sigh* yeah, yeah, happy for you. Now can you stop jumping around like maniac? *scowl*

Me : *glared* why you always comment on my every move? Why do you always be a mood breaker, huh?

Riku : cause you're annoying. And I'm not in my happy mode.

Me : why?

Riki : she's not achieving his weapon from Vongola yet. And me either, actually…

Me : well, you did said that you want an extraordinary material for your weapon. So you've got to be patient… besides you have so many weapons right? Especially you, Riku… _'why did you asked it in the first time?_ *rolled eyes* _'_

Riku : yeah what ever…

Riki : now~ now~ let's back to the track, ne?

Me : oh yeah, the review~

Riku : hn… just get this things start…

* * *

 **Ok~~~ I love your story and all, really! They are so good and amazing! XD  
But plz forgive me 'cause I can't help but...  
WHAT IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD WITH THIS FREAKING FAMILY?!  
Thank you author and Reborn A LOT for saying my words for me. That's right! Tsuna made the food! You don't like it you pathetic excuse of a father? Hahahahahaha *poiting at his face* SO DON'T EAT AND GET OUT!  
Up there is just my frustration, sorry if it's bother you. I hope you will update next chapter soon and you will (hopefully) let Tsuna kick that man's ass (in the future)~~~  
P.s: Will you let Tsuna live alone when he hits 18? 'Cause I'm sick of seeing him being treated so unfairly in this family. XO**

 **-by Four-eyes-girl**

Me : xixixi~ wow, I can imagine you standing in front of him and saying that in front of him. And you know what? I'm brusthing in laughter to imagine his priceless face. Gosh! Such hilarious!

Ha~ I'm glad that you like it, thanks for the sugestion~

* * *

 **How could he say those words in front of kids.  
The man who delivered Tsuna to the hospital, was he Tsuna from the future with his guardians?** **–** **by guest**

Me : it will be spoiler if I told you. And meh~ If I tell you then It won't be surprise right? *smirk*

* * *

 **Found your story, I read it straight from chapter 1-24. For me, I think Tsuna/Cielo should have acted a little harsh towards his Father. Also, It would be more interesting if you put emphasis on Tsuna having the upper hand in the deal.** **–** **by** **BornWithAnimeSoulAria**

Me : xixixi~ what a nice Idea! I'll try to seduced Tsuna to do that (well he is _too_ kind afterall)

* * *

 **wow so Tsuna is not Nana and Iemitsu 's son? now that the twist I want. but seriously, who is the person that Tsuna finally find?** **–** **linhliz**

Me : hey~ I'm not going to spoil anything here~ but what a nice conclusion that you have there. I'm not saying that it's right though~ *smirk* just be patient ok?

* * *

 **Inspirasi... huh... well, I can help you. Just... who is Tsuna's real father? is that Yoshimune? (I dunno, but I think it's kinda... suit or fit?)** **–** **by Natsu Yuuki**

Me : well that's an interesting name, but no it's not Yoshimune (who is that anyway?) this could lead to another spoiler you know~ *smirk*

* * *

Me : And that's it for the top 5 reviews that I picked up. Phew~

Riki : now that's a lot.

Riku : did you blackmailed them for doing this, nerd? Cause it's impossible if your borring chappy who did it

Me : *glare* Cih, what ever you say you DARUMA!

Riku : what the-?! I'm not a Daruma, you BAKA-NERD!

Me : hmp… you're just jealous of me…

Riku : as if!

Me : or you're mad cause I appearing you in the story? *sascarm*

Riku : nu~uh… besides, I still appearing on your other story **"when secrets are revealed"** so why should I?

Riki : ma~ but you're a boy there~

Me : *smirk*

Riku : no matter~ I still as powerfull as I am here~

Me : then maybe I should kill you too there~

Riku (from WSAR) & Riku: DON'T!

Me : he~ what are you doing here Riku-kun and, oh! Riki-chan is here too?

Riku (from WSAR) : you abandoned us! And the time just frozened there!

Riki (from WSAR) : You've got get back Royal-chan~ *whine*

Me : now~ now~ I'm not abandoned you… it's just *nervous* well yeah… the people who interest in you is, well… too little? I always get depressed, y'know… *sulk*

Riku-kun & Riki-chan : JUST BECAUSE OF THAT?!

Riki & Riku : That's rude Royal-chan/nerd!

Me : then how about asking the reader? If they read it and I got favorites and follow more than 30 and reviews more than 25, I'll continue your story and I'll make it more interesting. *challenging* *crossed hand* go on~

Riku-kun : *looking at the camera* please minna-san! Please help us un-frozen our world!

Riki-chan : *looking at the camera* please read **"when secrets are revealed"** and gave us reviews! Or else we can't continue our adventurous live! *tears almost fall*

Me : *gulp* _'gosh, I feel guilty…'_

w-well… for now we can only wait ne? if the reader realy like it, then I'll continue it.

Riku-kun & Riki-chan : *sigh* _hai_ …

Me : n-now, let's close this together, ne?

Everyone : See you guys later… Thanks for your reviews~~! And thanks for reading~~!


	34. Chapter 31

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

Normal POV

Tsuna was early today so he didn't get much problem with bulliers. He sitted in his place then placed hhis head on the table, he sighed tiredly.

 **"** **Ohayou Tsuna-kun~!"** the school's idol is greeting him with her raven friend standing beside her. (A/N : guest who~?)

Tsuna looked at them, **[Ohayou~ Sasagawa-san and Kurokawa-san]** he replied.

 **[is there something that you needed, Sasagawa-san?]** Tsuna asked politely as he sighed inwardly.

 _'_ _and here goes another long way of writing…'_ he thought.

 **"** **ah nothing~ we just came to say hi, and you can call me Kyoko, Tsuna-kun"** Tsuna just nodded then he decided to ignored her by sleeping in his crossed arm on the desk. He's head is in truly pain right now and that's why he tried to rested his nerves as long as he can before the class started.

Noticing that Tsuna is sleeping, Kyoko sighed then smiled at him.

 **"** **Tch, how dare he went to sleep just like that!"** Hana scowled as she crossed her arm.

 **"** **maybe he's tired. I heard that he saved Haru-chan from drowning yesterday."** Kyoko said with a worried tone. (A/N : Yeah, Kyoko and Haru are friends far before they met Tsuna co.)

 **"** **well, maybe that's why… and if you're paying attention, he looks kindda pale, isn't he?"** Hana said, her voice turned into concern tone.

Kyoko looked at her bestfriend then looked back at Tsuna who is frowning for a second, look's like he really is in pain (which is true).

Kyoko started to worried so she tried to check his temperature, but right before she touched him, Tsuna wake up. He write something, **[please leave me alone for a while, Kyoko-chan and Kurokawa-san. I'm a bit sleepy now. Please understand…]** Kyoko and Hana nodded understand. Tsuna gave them his smile as grattidude, which is rare for them to see, making Kyoko blush slightly.

Then the girls leaving Tsuna, who is fighting his headache alone.

~20 minutes later~

 **"** **Tsuna-nii!"** Tsuki rushed to his sleeping brother's side, and woken our poor Tuna.

 **[what?]** he replied shortly.

 **"** **are you ok? What did Papa done to you?"** he asked half whisper.

 **"** **Juudaime! You're not hurt, are you?** " a minute later Gokudera is joining him

Yamamoto who came a little bit later walking calmly to his seat after greeting him while Toshi came in with his usual 'I'm cool' act, is on.

Tsuna sighed tiredly, _'and now here comes the annoying duo'._ He lifted his hand then waved it lazily, **[I'm fine… didn't I told you that I just surprised? He's not harming me]**

 **"** **but you don't look ok…"** Tsuki said.

 **[last night I read an interesting horror book? (I don't know, it's talking about dead people and stuff) and it ended me being oversleep. That's why I'm being paranoid this morning an now I'm a bit sleepy. Nothing more… Don't worry]** Tsuna yawned to complete his act. He's not lying, just saying it halfway.

Tsuki and Gokudera looking at each other. Then they decided to go with the flow. With that Tsuna continue his sleeps until their _beloved_ Nezu-sensei came.

~Time skip~

Gokudera, Tsuki, Yamamoto, -surpricingly- Toshi in the rooftop right now. They're eating their bento together. And they also talking about Tsuna…

 **"** **Wow~ this is delicious Tsuki!"** Yamamoto exclaimed as he tasted Tsuki's bento.

 **"** **for once I agree with this baseball-freak… did you make this, Tsuki-sama?"** Gokudera asked with sparkle in his eyes.

Tsuki sweat dropped at them, **"Nope~ I'm not the one who make it~"** Tsuki smiled.

 **"** **Dame-tsuna did…"** surpricingly it was Toshi who said it.

 **"** **wow!"** Yamamoto said.

 **"** **TEME! Don't insult Juudaime!"** Gokudera took out his dynamites Toshi just scoffed then glared at him. _'if it wasn't because of that damn Spartan, I won't be with these loser'_ he thought.

A moment later they started to bickering at each other and almost brea into a fight,

 **"** **ma~ ma~ he don't mean it"** Yamamoto tried to calm them, but the reply that he get is…

 **"** **Shut up you Sucidical srimp/Smiley freak!"** *Jleb* right at the Kokoro. Yamamoto's hurted by those words, since it was only few days ago that incident happen. And to be truth, alas about his father, he still didn't have any motivation for living.

Yamamoto gave them his fake smile then stood up to walk away.

 **"** **w-wait… where are you going Yamamoto?"** Tsuki asked worriedly.

 **"** **I'm going to buy drink~ I'm thirsty… would you like me to buy one for you too?"** he asked back in his cheery tone, although he didn't faced Tsuki when he said it.

 **"** **oh I thought that you, you know, about their saying…"** Tsuki trailed.

 **"** **what do you mean, Tsuki? I'm fine… they just being them"** Yamamoto chuckled lightly, he gave him his fake smile.

 **"** **ah nothing, just forget it… oh and you don't have to, I've got mine here"** Yamamoto nodded then walk away.

 _'_ _they're just the same…'_ Yamamoto thought.

He keeps walking slowly without any destination. He keep having thoughts in his head, about no one accepted him for who he really are without his talent, only one little fact about his father's react about his death is the one who prevent him to commit another suicide. But alas that, he's broken… again…

Well that's before he snapped back to reality with a help of one painful slap. He stunned on his feet while holding his reddish cheek. And before he regain his composure he got another shock with someone suddenly tackle him down with a hug (A/N : did I describe it well? Well, try to use your imagination, people!)

 **"** **drop that mask Yamamoto. I hate it... you're not YOU with that mask…"** that person said in whisper. Yamamoto who already back to his mind looked for who is the owner of this familiar voice.

He can only saw the anti-gravity brown hair. He recognizing him immediately, cause the only one person who has this kind of hair. And he is…

 **"** **T-Tsuna?"** he called.

Tsuna just ignored the call and talking again, **"Smile if you're Ok, Cry if you're sad, shout if you're angry, and laugh if you're happy. You don't have to keep it inside cause everyone always need somebody to lean on. And I'll be happy if I can be your rain who washed your problems away. So please… I'm begging you… please drop that fake smile and erase that thought of yours."** He said as he released his hug and erased his almost fall tears.

(A/N : Ah I forgot to say that this scenery is not far from the reception room, which is Hibari's office and that mean no one is around to witness this _directly_ 'cause NO ONE want to deal with the perfect)

 **"** **I don't want to lose any friends of mine.** ** _Not again…_** **you're my friends right?"** Tsuna asked still in a lower tone, enough for only Yamamoto who can hear it.

Warmness flow into Yamamoto's heart when he heard it. Now he understand why Gokudera who is hot tempered, Tsuki who always shy, and Yesterday's girl like him in an instant. Looks like only few people like them who can feel Tsuna's real nature, and he really glad that he's one of them.

 **"** **I-I'm sorry…"** Yamamoto said as he stared at Tsuna. **"looks like I'm being dumb again huh?"** he chuckled, this time it's sicere and not the fake one.

Seing that smile, Tsuna smiled back at him… this time it's wider than his usual.

Tsuna offered his hand to help Yamamoto to stand. **"thanks Tsuna…"** Yamamoto said as Tsuna nodded.

Yamamoto found that Tsuna's hand are colder than normal people and his face is pale. **"Tsuna, you looks pale, are you really alright?"** he asked. Sure he saw when Gokudera and Tsuki asked him this morning, and he also remember his answer. but back then he still not thinking that Tsuna is a friend, he only thought that his savior (Gokudera & Tsuki) are, so he didn't even bother. But now that he had cleared his mind, he's worried about him.

 **[nah, I'm fine… I was facing Hibari-san a moment ago (Well for some reason…) maybe that's why I looked pale?]** now Tsuna back to use his writing method to communicate.

Being a carefree guy he is, Yamamoto bought his answer, _'well, I guess everyone will be frightened in front of 'him'" ._ he thought that Tsuna is frightened of Hibari –well, who doesn't, right?- and that's why he lost his colour right now.

 **"** **well, I'm glad that you're ok… and thanks for helping to sort my mind"** Yamamoto said as his goofy smile back to his face, this time he didn't fake it.

 **[Oh, and Yamamoto… can you keep that I can talk as a secret?]** Tsuna write it so small so you've got to read it so close to read it.

 **"** **sure!"** Tsuna sighed in relieve.

 **"** **Oh, and call me Takeshi, Tsuna!"** Yamamoto said gaining nod and Tsuna's slim smile as answer.

Then right after that the bell is ringing.

* * *

(A/N : I'm going to tell this again from the different angle, cause I feel that it will be confusing if I didn't… 'kay! Let's continue!)

~few minutes ago~

Tsuna POV

It's lunch time, and just like my _new_ daily reutine I've got to convince the annoying duo to let me go alone and as usual they're insisting to follow me. they keep saying that I can be hurt and such. It's a good thing that my headache has been eased but still I can't thingking straight, thanks to their non stop bicker –mostly Gokudera-.

But before I 'shouted' my mind, someone came to us.

 **"** **are you crowding?"** Ok, that familiar voice has saved me.

 **"** **H-Hibari-senpai"** Tsuki shuttered. He's taking a step back.

Our eyes meet each other, _'help me!'_ I said thorough my eyes. **"hn"** he answered as he drag me away from the crowd. Well I can't expecting less than this, knowing his personalities.

 **"** **I'm taking him"** Hibari-san said without looking back at the group

Gokudera who still doesn't know who is this person before him had charged, good thing Tsuki stopped him before he get bitten to death. Tsuki just shooked his head negatively **.** As for me, I was sighed and gave them a small smile and waving my hand to them. They hesitatingly nod in understand.

After I saw that they understand I finally sighed in releave and let Hibari-san dragging me away to his office, the only place that crossed my mind to take a proper rest. Well, Hibari-san always said that I should go to him everytime I need help. And for now I really need a quiet place to rest I ussualy go to rooftop but for now roof isn't an option, not when Tsuki, Gokudera, Yamamoto say that they'll eat their luch there, together with me.

When I arrived the reception room Hibari-san trown me to the sofa. **"Ouch, that's hurt…"** I faked pout.

 **"** **Hn…"** (as if…)he grinned.

 **"** **yea, yea~ I'm just joking, but seriously, do you really have to do that?"** I said as I sit up strightfully. **"well thanks anyway, I really need to away from them. Too loud"** I sighed.

 **"** **Hn. I'm going to patrol. You stay."** he said. I catch glimpse of anger on his stoic face. But I didn't asked about it since it might be personal because Hibari-san didn't talked about it like he used to be if he had problem (well, it's not like he have any anyway…).

 **"** **hai~"** I answered then after that he left me alone.

I sighed as I lying on the sofa then rolled around. I feel bored, well if you're a genious yet you stuck with school when you've got to act as 'stupid' that what will you get. I looked around and find that this place is… a mess? Well, now it's odd for a perfect human like him…

I decided to tidy up the room, at least this way I can show me my thanks for always helping me. suddenly my Hyper Intuition acting up, and it tell me to approach the messy desk. Doing what it told I started to tidying the desk, that is when I saw some report files. Curiousity take over me

' _Read it a bit won't harm, right?'_ I thought.

I was gasping when I read it. It was report of some unknown attacker of DC, there's already two victims from yesterday and this morning.

 _'_ _What the-? They both beaten into pulp!'_ I shocked at the photo. No wonder Hibari-san is mad. ' _I've got to help him to find the culprit too'_

It should be easy, I only need to hacked some CCTV, and watch around as Cielo, cause by the look that the culprit always leave a pocket watch, I'm sure that it's a serial case and my HI told me that it isn't over yet.

I decided to leave the office to search more information about this or if I'm _lucky_ I'll asked for explanation to Kusakabe-san or even Hibari-san himself (hope he won't bite me to death later).

But when I was about to touch the door knob, my chest feel that _burning_ sensation again.

 **Thump… Thump…**

I can hear my heart beat is loud. _'god it's HURT!'._ I clunched my left chest where my heart is.

 **Thump… Thump…**

 _'_ _It really hurt! Someone! Anyone! Please help me!'_ I kneeled down, gripping my chest even more. My body feels so hot like I was burned alive.

I tried to at least take a breath, but that wasn't easy either.

After a moment, that pain slowly lessen until it finally gone at all. I inhale a very deep breath. I feel my body is weak and my feet turned into jelly. I swept away my sweat from my forehead. I looked at my hand, it's shivering.

I sighed, _'looks like this getting worser, I've got to control it or else I might die before I could accomplish my own task.'_ Once again I take a deep breath that's when I feel my head throbbing, it's not a headache though, it was my HI, telling me that something will happen soon.

I grumped as I rubbing the bridge of my nose. I walked out the room as it keep throbbing frequently. _'Gah! What is it?!"_ I scolded my HI even though I know that it was useless.

I keep walking until I spotted Yamamoto is walking toward this direction. When I saw his face I knew it in instant that this is what my HI tried to warn me.

Yamamoto's face is same like when he passed me right before he tried to jump from the rooftop. That sad looking smile… suddenly images of dad and that woman from before showed in my mind. his smile just like theirs before they left me.

 ** _SNAP!_**

 _'_ _No! not that face!'_ I uncounciously running towards him and slapped him.

Yamamoto stunned on his feet while holding his reddish cheek. I don't know why, but that smile of him, make me emotional. Angry, sad, and worry at once. Once again my body moved by it self as now I'm tackling him down with a hug.

 **"** **drop that mask Yamamoto. I hate it... you're not YOU with that mask…"** I said next to his ear. I clunched his shirt, not wanting him go. To be truth, I'm afraid… cause everytime I saw this kind of face I always ended to lose the person that dear to me. and I don't want that to repeated again, doen't care who it is I'm going to stop them, no matter what.

 **"** **T-Tsuna?"** he called me but I ignored him.

After a moment of silence I said again, **"Smile if you're Ok, Cry if you're sad, shout if you're angry, and laugh if you're happy. You don't have to keep it inside cause everyone always need somebody to lean on. And I'll be happy if I can be your rain who washed your problems away. So please… I'm begging you… please drop that fake smile and erase that thought of yours."** I said as I released my hug and erased my almost fall tears.

 **"** **I don't want to lose any friends of mine.** ** _Not again…_** **you're my friends right?"** I said as my gaze turned to the floor, I let my eyes shadowed by my bangs.

 _'_ _please Yamamoto… snap out of it! Don't lose to that thought of yours. The thought of having death…'_ I pleaded in my mind as I stared at him.

Yamamoto just stared me back, then his face start to softened. His hezel eyes looked at me softly.

 **"** **I-I'm sorry…"** Yamamoto said as he stared straight at me. **"looks like I'm being dumb again huh?"** he chuckled, this time it's sicere and not the fake one. I releaved when I saw that his eyes is sparkling again, and not cloudy as before.

Seing that smile, I smiled back at him… without me knowing it's wider than his usual.

 _'_ _thank goodness'_ I thanked to god.

I offered his hand to help him to stand. **"thanks Tsuna…"** Yamamoto said as I nodded.

 **"** **Tsuna, you looks pale, are you really alright?"** he suddenly asked with a frown.

I was a bit surprised by his statement, well I'm not feeling well from his morning actually, maybe I really am sick?

 _Nah,_ I'm sure that I was just exhausted, nothing more.

 **[nah, I'm fine… I was facing Hibari-san a moment ago (Well for some reason…) maybe that's why I looked pale?]** I'm using my sketch book this time. I hope that Yamamoto will bought my reason, cause if he's not who knows how Tsuki and Gokudera will react.

Yamamotofrowned for a couple of second, before he's back to his goofy smile **"well, I'm glad that you're ok… and thanks for helping to sort my mind".**

I sighed in releave. Then again, I realize my mistake **… I was talking to him!**

 **[Oh, and Yamamoto… can you keep that I can talk as a secret?]** I write it so hoping that he can read it.

 **"** **sure!"** once again I sighed in relieve.

 **"** **Oh, and call me Takeshi, Tsuna!"** I nod and give him a slim smile as answer.

Then right after that the bell is ringing.

* * *

? POV

#unknown place

 **"** **hm… so he can talk, huh? I'm not that surprised though…"** I grinned as I observed what my hidden camera has cought. Although I can't hear what they're talking about but seing his lip's moving has been enough evidence for me to state that he isn't mute.

 **"** **what else did you hiding from us Lazy-Tsuna?"** *smirk*


	35. Chapter 32

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

~Time skip~After school~

Normal POV

 _'_ _Ok, how did I ended up in here, again?'_ Tsuna asked himself.

He's now inside the (boxing) ring with pair of boxing glove already on his hand and in front of him is Ryohei who is jumping with an offence stance ready to strike him.

Ryohei challenge them on one on one fight. Thought it's not easy, but since Ryohei has been shot by dying will bullet (thanks to Reborn) the twin was defeated (Reborn : Hm… they need more training… Me : please spare their live for once, Reborn… Reborn : *evil smirk* no can do… me : *sigh*), leaving Tsuna vs Ryohei know (Ryohei has been out from DWM).

 _'_ _Well at least my headache has gone and I'm feeling better… now… how should I avoid this mess?'_ he asked himself once again.

 **"** **Let's fight to the EXTREME, Tsunayoshi!"** (A/N : I know you know who is this. Oh, he can't call him Sawada like in the original –anime  & manga-, cause there is three of them here.)

 **"** **Win it, Juudaime!"** –Gokudera-

 **"** **Go, Tsuna/-nii!"** –Yamamoto & Tsuki-

 **"** **do your best Onii-san! Tsuna-kun!"** –Kyoko-

 **"** **he better not gone too hard on him…"** –Hana- *scowl* *mutter*

 **"…"** –Reborn- *slight smirk* -Toshi- *frown*

But aside that cheering from the other, what really is inside Tsuna's mind is _'w-wait! I can't fight! If I do then he'll be more suspicious on me!'_ he's freeking out. If only Tsuna can shout in front of them. But of course he can't, can he?

Ryohei on the other side has ready to strike him. Not wanting to waste more time, Ryohei launch his fist straight to Tsuna's face. Fortunately/unfornutately Tsuna dodge it, thanks to his good reflect. And it keeps going like that no matter how many time Ryohei gave him his rain of punch (plus, he always shouting his move which make things easier for Tsuna)

Everyone in the room dumbfounded (except for Gokudera, Reborn and Yamamoto who smiling /grinning –with their own way-) _'Is this really_ _Dame_ -Tsuna?!' most of them thought.

While inside of Tsuna's mind. _'Sh*t! I uncounciously dodge them! I've got to stop!'_ Then after that he really stopped moving (on purpose of course)and let himself got hit on his gut and send flying out the ring (A/N : since Ryohei keep increasing his power everytime Tsuna manage to dodge his punch. Too excited, I may say).

SFX : *brak!*

(A/N : sorry for making this short, cause I didn't really remember how this episode supposedly going –I didn't had interest on this episode- well once again, _Sorry minna~_ )

Tsuna landed on his butt harshly. _'itte…'_ he's rubbing his sore butt. _'well at least I've stopped this…'_

"Tsuna!/-nii!/-kun!/Juudaime!" Yamamoto, Hana, Tsuki, Kyoko, and Gokudera rushed to his side. Master pao-pao (A/N : one of Reborn's disguise), Toshi, and Ryohei also come to him but they just walking.

 **"** **Are you ok, niichan?!"** Tsuki asked worriedly as he checked him to see if he injuried. Tsuna stopped him as he smiled at them to assuring them that he's alright.

 **"** **That was an EXTREME way to dodge Tsunayoshi! Let's fight again sometime!"** (guess who?)

 **[em… thanks. It's only reflex though. Cause… well you know, I thought that I would definitely die if I got hit by your extreme punch. Looks like I'm lucky that I still alive now…]** Tsuna scatched his cheek while Ryohei laugh.

 **"** **that was awesome, Tsuna!"** Yamamoto said as he extend his hand to help me stand.

 **"** **Hey! Don't call Juudaime casually like that, baseball-freak!"** Gokudera yelled.

This time Yamamoto didn't mind him since he relized that this part of Gokudera will never change. Tsuna just sighed in releave whe he saw Yamamoto's smile.

 **"** **Ma~ ma~ Tsuna didn't mind that, right Tsuna?"** Yamamoto tapped Gokudera's shoulder only to be slapped by him harshly. Well, Yamamoto just laugh it off.

 **[Yeah, I don't mind. In fact I want you to called me that way too, Gokudera and Ryohei-senpai]**

 **"** **call me onii-san to the EXTREME,Tsuna!"** Ryohei said (shout) while punching to the sky.

Ignoring Ryohei's loud voice, Gokudera said, **"but that will be disgraceful to called you that Juudaime!"**

Tsuna sighed, **[It won't. beside, I'm not 'Juudaime' here, but Toshi does]** he glanced at his said brother who is behind the other.

 **"** **Tch, that trash doesn't worth to be called that"** Gokudera sneered. And of course Toshi snapped on that.

 **"** **what did you say, ya' lil' puppy!"** Toshi yelled, doesn't accept for what Gokudera said.

 **"** **Say what! Ya' Fake!"**

 **"** **EXTREME-ly stop it you two!"**

The two hot tempered teens are looking at Ryohei then shout in sync. **"shut up Lawn-head!"** And that's just adding fuel to the fire. With that they're bickering at each other.

Yamamoto, Tsuki, and Hana (A/N : ah~ I forgot to tell you that Hana is Ryohei's girlfriend) tried their best to stopped them.

While they're busy with themselves Tsuna's HI is acting up, screaming to him that something is going to happen soon, somewhere. And he has to be there, fast.

Tsuna sighed tiredly, then after that he walked away to the exit.

 **"** **where are you going, Tsuna-kun?"** Kyoko who spotted him asked in worry, since she saw that Tsuna is limping when he walks. The bicker crowd suddenly stopped.

Tsuna turned and showed them his writing, **[somewhere peaceful, I'm tired and REALLY want to rest]** everyone felt guilty when they read it.

Then Gokudera take a step in front, **"Juudaime…"** he called preventing Tsuna to walk away.

 **[yes?]**

 **"…** **why do you always avoiding us?..."** he asked nervously, everyone looking at Tsuna as if asking the same (not for Reborn –but he also concerned-, Toshi –he doesn't care-, and Ryohei –who was just join to the group-)

Tsuna stared at the group for a moment, then he started to write his answer, **[cause I used to be a lonely-dame. Being in the same group that lively as you guys aren't fit me. Heck, I will only cause you trouble. So, I prever to stay alone.]**

Silence…

 **[now if you excuse me, I'm going…]** then after that Tsuna left the dumbfounded people.


	36. Chapter 33

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

Tsuna POV

 _'_ _Aaa, I felt guilty for saying that to them. Well, it's not like I'm lying though… they did annoyed me'_ I sighed.

I keep walking and walking while clunching my head with one hand, since my HI went crazy about something.

 _'_ _Tch! Where do you want me tobe, HI?!'_ I asked as if my intuition is a living person.

Finally my HI telling me to stopped in a valley. I don't know why I'm here since there's nothing wrong in this peaceful neighborhood. But since my HI has dragged me to this place, then I certain that something will be he happen, soon or later.

So now, here I am… just standing and so nothing than kicking small rocks… _Like an Idiot…_

 _'_ _Gah! I'm sickly bored! And… what?! I've standing here for almost an hour?!'_ I thought as I looked at my watch.

I was thought that this is useless and I better go home when something finally happening.

I saw a boy was chased by three suited men.

 _'_ _Mafia!'_ That's the first thing that popped to my mind. I knew immediately that this is the reason why I'm here. And so I chased them…

That boy has been cornered by those men when I catched up.

 **"** **P-please l-let me go mister…"** that blonde boy shuttered.

 **"** **why should we? Boss needed your ability to accomplish his plan. And you also have nowhere to go aren't cha'."** The first man said as he grip that boy's collar harshly and lift him up.

 **"** **Oi, release him…"** I said in venom tone while released my Killing Intent.

Those men turned to me, they laugh out loud, **"Hahaha and what will you do if we don't, brat? Call the police?"** the second man sneered. My bangs shadowed my eyes as I walked to them.

 **"** **hmp… looks like somebody will get beaten after this…"** the third man said as he cracked his knuckles.

I grinned wickedly as I disappeard and reappeared right in front of the third man, **"and that** ** _somebody_** **is** ** _you…_** **"** I said as I kicked him in his gut very hard, make him went uncouncious right away. ' _One down, two to go'_

 **"** **what the-?"** Before the second man commented I already out from their sight again.

 **"** **Behind you~"** I sang as I chopped the second man's neck, he also went uncouncious. _'now it only left the leader…'_

The first man was scared when he saw his subordinate went uncouncious in a blink of eye like that. He dropped the boy and took out his gun.

 **"** **Hello~"** I sang as I disappeard again only to appearing again right infront of him, **"Bye~"** I gave him a sidekick and send him flying and hit the wall hard.

With that I finished them under one minute with 3 K.O.

 _'_ _weak…'_ I clapped (?) my hand to swept off the dust. _'I'm not even use my flame'_

 **"** **T-Thank you oniisan"** I turned to the boy and smiled.

 **"** **you're welcome. You can call me Tsuna. How about you?"** I asked him.

 **"** **I'm Fuuta… Fuuta de la Stella"** he said.

 **"** **the rangking prince, Fuuta…?"** I said uncounciously.

He looks shocked as he take a step back, **"H-How do you know my title?"**

I realized what I have done and now for some unknown reason I started to panic, **"a-ah don't worry… I'm not going to harm or even do anything to you… I just remembered that my friend mentioned you once… but he's not dangerous… Eh,wait he could be scarry some time, but he's not a bad guy!... well, he did do bad things sometime, but not always… wait! uh, I mean…"** (Tsuna : good way to talk Tsuna… *sigh*. Me : well, you're weakness is kids afterall *chuckles*. Tsuna : how funny… don't you know that I'm panicked here? Me : well, I saw nothing~ *walk away* Tsuna : *sigh*)

Then suddenly I heard chuckles. I looked at Fuuta, **"don't worry Tsuna-nii, I know that you're not a bad guy. So stop panicking ok~"** he slowly stopped his chuckle. I sighed in relief cause he's not afraid of me again. I smiled at him.

 **"** **well, good thing that you understand. Anyway where's your home Fuuta? Are you living in this neighborhood?"** I asked him as his smile dropped.

 **"** **no…"** he's looking at the ground. **"like what they'd say, I have nowhere to go…"** he trailed.

 _'_ _he's homeless?'_ I'm pitying him. I was thinking to bought him back with me. but then he said again, **"but I'm in the middle of finding someone that might help me, he's living in Namimori. This is Namimori, right?"** he asked as smile back to his face.

I smiled back, **"Un!"** I answered. **"mind to know who is it? Maybe I could help you find him"**

 **"** **he's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi"** he has hopes shining in his eyes.

I raised my eyebrow then asked him, **"he~ why so?"**

 **"** **because my rank told me that he's the kindest person in the world and the third of the strongest. So… I thought that he would help me"**

I smiled. **"Ok then, let's go to my house. You can stay there"** I said.

 **"** **E-Eh? Why?"** he asked.

I kneeled to his high. **"cause I'm the guy that you're looking for"** I ruffled his hair. He gave me '?' look.

 **"** **My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can continue calling me Tsuna-nii"** I smiled as I reintroduced myself. **"and for now on, you're part of my family too"**

He looks a bit shock at first, but then he hugged me happily, **"T-Thank you Tsuna-nii"** he murmured as I hugged him back. I feel wet on my shoulder.

 _'_ _wow, he must be very happy. Well of course, being accepted by other is the happiest moment in someone's life… well though some people aren't lucky enough to be accepted by his own family. *sigh*'_

 **"** **There~ There~ you must be tired from that running, right? How about we're going home? What would you like to have?"** I asked him as he released the hug.

 **"** **anything is fine, Tsuna-nii. Afterall, your cooking always on the first rank"** he wipes his tear as I'm blushing from his compliment.

 **"** **w-well thank you"** I said. Then I stood up, holding his hand then started to walk.

After walking for a while I remember about something, and so stopped walking. **"ne, Fuuta"** I called him.

 **"** **Nani, Tsuna-nii?"**

 **"** **I want you to help me with three thing."** I looking at him with my serious look. He's gulping, _'eh, maybe this is too intense?'_ I thought as I change my expression into a warm smile. He looks more relaxed now.

 **"** **yes, what is it, Tsuna-nii?"** he asked.

 **"** **firstly, I want you to promised me for not exposing those ranks of me. especially about the strongest, the smartest, the fastest, and such. Can you promised me that?"** I asked

His face telling me that he want to asked me _'why' ,_ so I said, **"cause if someone knew then my life will be in danger, and one day someone might kill me…"** I said the last sentence in a lower tone, but I know that he can hear it.

 **"** **don't worry Tsuna-nii! I'll change it and make the fake one about you!"** he answer. I releaved a bit, cause my first trouble is settled.

 **"** **then the second… I wan't you keep the fact that I can fight and I can talk as secret too."**

 **"** **Sure!"** he answered without asking more. I smiled at him.

 **"** **then the last one…"** I trailed then looking straight at him. **"would you like to company me to do grocering?"** Ok, I never have the third quest anyway, I'm just joking. And I know that he sense that cause he's giggling again.

 **"** **Ok!"** he answered.

 **"** **good…"** I ruffled his hair again, **"just tell me if you want to buy anything, 'kay?"**

 **"** **hai~"** Then we walked to the marked while chatting along the way.

 _'_ _now… what should I told Nana-san so he can stay?'_ I keep thinking about it until I felt the dizziness came back.

Then after that, my head keep throbbing painfully, though I was doing my best so Fuuta not found it out.


	37. Chapter 34

Declaration :I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

~Time skip~

Normal POV

Tsuna and Fuuta finally arrived at Sawada Residence. As usual, Tsuna just went in in silent, back to his mute mode.

Hearing someone closing the door, Tsuki run down the stair, hoping that it was Tsuna. Which making him very happy to know that what he's hoping coming true (A/N : well now that was too much)

 **"** **Okaeri Tsuna-nii!"** he greeted.

Tsuna just gave him a nod, in his stoic face, as usual. Tsuki glanced at the boy that clinging to Tsuna.

 **"** **he~ and who is he?"** He asked.

 **"** **he's the ranking Fuuta"** Reborn said (reader : wait! Where did Reborn came from? Me : out of nowhere. Reader : (-_-")). Then he kicked him, **"Baka-Tsuki, how dare you ran away in the middle of your study!"** he stated (?).

 **"** **i-itte!"** he screamed. Hearing his brothers scream Toshi rushed to down stair too.

 **"** **what is it, Tsuki?!"** then after he saw what happening he just say, **"oh"**

 **"** **now Baka-Toshi is dare to joined too, you guys really want me to increase your training won't you?"** Reborn smirked.

 **"** **No!"** the twin screamed. **"b-beside, we've done on our study…"** Toshi tried to reasoned.

 **"** **ho~ dare to answer me, huh?"** Good, now Reborn have another (un)reasonable reason to tor-tutoring them, and they knew it as their face become pale.

Fuuta nudging Tsuna's arm (A/N : Tsuna didn't pay any attention to the schene in front of him, since he's in the middle of fighting his headache) **"who are they, Tsuna-nii?"** he asked, snapping Tsuna back to reality.

Tsuna blinked at him for a few time before he get what Fuuta was just asking to him.

 **[oh, they are my brothers. The one that lying on the floor is Tsuki, and the one on the stair is Toshi. Oh, and the baby in suit is Reborn, one of arcobaleno? Well, he said that he's a hitman, so don't mess with him, ne?]** Fuuta nodded.

 **"** **Ciaossu! As Lazy-Tsuna said, My name is Reborn"** Reborn hopped to Tsuna's shoulder.

 **"** **H-hello… and my name is Fuuta, Tsuna-nii said that I can stay here because I have nowhere to go. Nice to meet you, and… please take care of me!"** Fuuta introduced himself as he bowed.

 **"** **Tch, another baby huh? Is this house has turned into a babycare?"** –Toshi- *rolled eyes*

 **"** **he~ nice to meet you too Fuuta. Can I call you with just that?"** –Tsuki- *sit up* *smile* -Fuuta- *nodded*

 **"** **have you told Mama about this, Lazy-Tsuna?"** Reborn asked. Tsuna scatched his neck while looking away, indicating that he hasn't.

 **[well, I was thingking how to did that, since I know that Nana-san will just ignored me. I was hoping that someone can helped me with this. well, if he didn't have permission then I'll think another way]** Tsuna said.

 **[oh, maybe you could help me with that, Reborn? I know that Nana-san will say yes if you're the one who told her! I'll make you one mug of your favourite espresso when ever you asked for this whole month.]**

 **"** **boy, you really are lazy"** Reborn smirked. But then his sharp eyes spotted that Tsuna isn't paying attention to his answer and just went dazing off.

Tsuna twitched his eyebrow once as he squeeze Fuuta's hand, gaining Fuuta's and Reborn's attention. **"oi, Tsuna, are you alright?"** Reborn asked in concern(?).

Tsuki and Toshi stared at Tsuna too. **[I'm alright. Why wouldn't I? oh, and where's Bianchi, Nana-san, I-pin, and Lambo?** ] Tsuna answered as if nothing happened.

 **"** **don't you try to hide it, you're not Ok…"** Reborn stated ignoring Tsuna's question.

Tsuna chuckled silently, **[well, I am tired. That's all… don't worry though, I will prepare for dinner, can't let you guys starve~]** then he excused himself to the kitchen to sort off his groceries, he asked Tsuki to played with Fuuta for a while. Reborn said that it's ok, since he also have something to do. Well for Toshi, he's back to his room.

* * *

Tsuna POV

I was thingking about introducing Fuuta to Nana-san and the other (A/N : Iemitsu isn't home yet) but after seing that they have been chatting and playing with him, I concluded that they already done it theirself. So, as usual, after finished with cooking dinner I walked towards my room.

 **"** **welcome back Tsuna!"** my niichans greeted me. I just nodded as I sitted myself on the bed unusually. I lying to my bed with my foot still hanging on the edge of bed while put arm on my eyes to deceasing the light came to my eyes.

I sighed in weak tone. Gosh, my head spinning like crazy. I closed my eyes firmly hoping that it will get ease.

 **"** **is there something wrong Tsuna?"** Giotto-nii asked.

I waved my hand in the air lazily, I don't want them to worry, **"nah, I'm just thinking over something"** I replied.

I rested my body not minding to change this uncomfortable position. I was thinking about sleeping early but then again my head's throbbing _too_ painful to let me sleep.

 _'_ _I I remember correctly I'm not doing anything too much than the usual, then again I also skipped so many mission lately. So why I'm this tired?'_ I keep asking myself even though I know that I won't get any answer.

Just then I heard knocks.

SFX : *knock* *knock*

I stood up, then glanced to Daemon-nii who replied with _'Nufufu… I know'._

After Daemon-nii finished the illusion, I open the door. I see Reborn is the one who knock. **[What is it Reborn? Do you need something?]** I asked as he smirked to me.

 **"** **I want my payment now…"** he said, more like demanded. Ah yeah, I almost forgot about this.

I was going to nodded but then I remembered that certain someone that probably in the house. (well, I couldn't trust my sensing for temporally, since my head is messed up right now. and I don't want to catch any trouble. At least not in this condition)

 **[Sorry, but for the main time, I can't…]** I answered.

 **"** **why? You dare to broke our agreement?"** he said as he held Leon-gun in his hand. Gosh I forgot that one of things that Reborn won't tolerate is anything related about espresso.

 **[L-look… I just can't. I can't come out. Not even take another step outside this room. Not if Iemitsu-san still stay in the house]** I showed this to him. This time I don't tell a lie nor hiding anything. I might be one of the strongest and the smartest, yet I can't get over my fear that two man planted on me, they are the masked man (well of course) and the other one is Iemitsu-san. I swear I can still hear whipping sound echoed in my mind. It came out from my childhood trauma when no body's home except the both of us, and the worst he's drunk that time. (A/N : can you guess what Iemitsu had done?) And some other dark memories about him repeated in my mind.

Reborn read it then I can see that he's frowning. A second later he jumped to my shoulder. **"Just go out, now… You're save when I'm around"** I shooked my head. Determinded that I won't go out.

 **"** **what? You're doubting me?"** he said. I just looking at my feet.

 **[It's not like that…]** I said.

 **"** **then trust me, and go make my espresso"** he said with a smile that reassuring me.

I hesitated for a second, but then… _'He's one of Cielo's most trusted partner afterall, so maybe Dame-Tsuna can be save around him'_ I decided to obeyed.

 **[Ok then, I leave my back at you….]** I looked at him as he smiled at me. with that I started to make my way to the kitchen.


	38. Chapter 35

Declaration :I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

Reborn POV

When I asked earlier he said that he won't go out from his room if Iemitsu still inside the house. Well, he already out half an hour ago, since I called nono to called him back to Italy imedietly. I swear that I saw a frightened glimpse on his eyes, he's afraid of Iemitsu?

And so I said to him that it's ok as long I'm around. In the the end he looked at me with a sincere look as I smiled back at him.

I manage to make Dame-Tsuna out from his room.

This kid surely a mysterious one, he can sense my KI, survived from a big explotion that Gokudera coused, survived Bianchi's poison, friends of the famous hitman Kuro Cielo, he can swim in that river's heavy flow, he got a good reflex, and his move is agile. It's just like he's not an ordinary kid.

He also keep locking himself in his room, making him more mysterious. My hidden camera that surrounded the house didn't catch any weird movement from him but I keep sensing flames around his room, (A/N : ehm… remember Daemon's mist flames?) though I don't know what it is. I can't just barg-in, I'm not that low…

His aura is warm… like a true sky, I wonder does he posses sky flames? If he does, maybe I'll considered him to Nono as the candidates and not that spoiled-lazy-brat.

But aside that oddness, He's afraid for his father and he didn't do anything about the bullier. He also acting Dame.

(A/N : and how did he know? let's figure it out~!)

* * *

~ _Flashback, when Tsuna cooked dinner~_

 _#Twin's room_

(A/N : The flashback will be 'Normal POV' so don't get confused, ne?)

 _Reborn told Tsuki to followed him back to his room. Tsuki just obey him since he doesn't want to experiencing hell from his tutor. Reborn slammed open the door making Toshi who in the middle of reading comic fell to the ground because of the surprise._

 ** _"_** ** _now you two, I've got something to asked you both"_** _Reborn called the both blondie as he locked the door._

 ** _"_** ** _what is it?"_** _Toshi asked half heartedly._

 ** _"_** ** _tell me about Tsuna…"_** _Reborn asked, more like demanded. Leon turned into its gun form_ _ **"…and I'm not going to tolerate any lies"**_

 ** _"_** ** _eeep! W-wait! /Don't shoot! we'll tell you everything that we know!"_** _Tsuki and Toshi said at the same time._

 _Reborn grinned._ _ **"Go on…".**_

 ** _"_** ** _*Sigh*… we'll tell you… but please make Leon back to normal first? Please?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _the next boss of CEDEF should not pleaded like that"_** _Reborn grinned at Tsuki as Leon changed back to his normal form._

 ** _"_** ** _well, I won't if it wasn't you…"_** _Tsuki sighed._

 _Reborn grined._ _ **"hmp… you got your poin there. Now, tell me…"**_

 ** _"_** ** _Well, as you know my family is messed up. Toshi and Papa hates Tsuna-nii, and Mama just ignored him no matter what they did to him-"_** _Tsuki's saying is being cutted by Toshi._

 ** _"_** ** _hey, Don't make me looks like the bad guy here, Tsuki!"_** _Toshi growled. But inside he's afraid for what this little Spartan will do after what Tsuki has said earlier._

 _SFX : *bang!*_

 _A bullet was just passed their head. The twin glupped as they saw Reborn's angry face._

 ** _"_** ** _shut up Baka-Toshi, I'll hear you out later. Better have something good to tell me or else I might have to tortune you more"_** _Reborn let the word Tortune slipped since he's mad. The twin shivered due the mount of KI he released._

 ** _"_** ** _I'm to afraid to asked why… I admit that this is one of my weakness. And about Tsuna-nii himself, he's always locked himself in his room, and only go outside to brought groceries, cooking, and do his side job, although that I don't know what is his job. He had a friend, although I don't know who he is. I don't know anything other than that. Pathenic am I?"_** _Tsuki sighed felt guilty for some reason._

 _Reborn frowned, then he asked again,_ _ **"how about his past? Is there something odd?"**_

 ** _"_** ** _Hm… I don't really know…"_** _Tsuki ruffled his messy hair._

 ** _"_** ** _oh wait! he went missing for months twice. First time, is 6 months I was worried but I was a little kid back there so I can't do anything about my worriedness. But when he's back there's nothing change about him, oh, except for the fact that he always gone somewhere every weekend. And no… I don't know where did he go…"_**

 _Reborn rolled his eyes, not satisfied with this incomplete information,_ _ **"Then?"**_

 ** _"_** ** _the second time he missing is 5 years ago? He was missing for 4 months back then, when he returned, he became mute, expressionless, and an antisocial person like what he is rightnow…"_** _after that Tsuki went silence_

 ** _"_** ** _just that?"_** _Reborn asked._

 ** _"_** ** _like what I have said earlier, I know you're not satisfied but that's all"_** _Tsuki said._

 ** _"_** ** _Then how about you Baka-Toshi?"_** _Reborn turned to the other._

 ** _"_** ** _I-I know that he's actually strong? I saw he spar with Hibari-san not just once"_** _This make Reborn frowned since he know that the said 'Hibari' is a strong one. Suki just widen his eyes as if it will popped out from it place anytime now._

 ** _"_** ** _R-Really?"_** _Tsuki said his shockness._

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah… but I found it odd that he never fight back when I… when I bullying him"_** _the last sentence is shaken since he's afraid to admit it. But in front of Reborn he's hopeless, no way he can say any lie to cover it, he has no gut to do that._

 _Reborn frowned, processing the new information._

 ** _"_** ** _oh, and one more thing!"_** _Toshi stood up then headed to his drawer, took out a paper then he showed it infront of Reborn._

 ** _"_** ** _what's this?"_** _Reborn take a glance of it_ _ **"I'm not in the mood to checked your homework Baka-Toshi, and your handwriting is suck"**_

 _Toshi shooked his head,_ _ **"that's not mine, I found it on an old book on the storages, guess whose is it?"**_ _he said._

 _Reborn looked at him,_ _ **"you mean this is his?"**_ _Toshi nodded._

 ** _"_** ** _It's a perfect score…"_** _Reborn nodded agree._

 ** _"_** ** _and not just that, you know what? I found it 2 years ago, along with other perfect score papers"_** _Reborn examine the paper once again before he's smirking._

 ** _"_** ** _then, maybe he's not a dame afterall…"_**

 _~end of flashback~_

* * *

I snapped from my thoughts with a cup of espresso and a plate of cookies already in front of me.

 **[here, and about the cookies, tell me about it, I make it this morning but I didn't taste it first…]** Tsuna put a note in front of me. I looked in his eyes, for once I didn't see that he's hiding anything, he's sincere with everything he said, he's being an ordinary kid right now. I smiled at him then eat the cookie after take a sip of his delicious espresso. Just one bite, and that one bite only had send me to heaven.

 _'_ _T-this is very delicious'_ although his cooking always delicious, I can't help myself to thought this word everytime I ate his cooking.

 **[thank you]** another note appeard, then I turned to him in questioned look. He's blushing while looking at the floor, somehow make him looks very cute.

 _'_ _Looks like I uncounciously said my thought.'_ I chuckled then rufled his lock.

 **"** **your welcome, now… help me to finish this many cookies that you made, ne?"** I said. He shooked his head then write another note.

 **[No thanks, I make it with Nana-san's ingredient so I'm not deserve to even taste it]** he said with a small sad smile on his face, that smile is too hidden for other people but ofcourse **I** can see it clearly.

I frowned then pinching his cheek, he's flinched. **"Don't bother that Lazy-Tsuna. You make it, so you deserve to eat all of these"** I said as I released him and he's rubbing his reddish cheek.

 **[no I'm not, it's not mine. And why did you called me 'Lazy-Tsuna'?]** I smirked. I want to see his reaction when I said that.

 **"** **cause that deserve you better, since you are clever and good at almost every common aspect yet you hidden it. But you can't hidden it from me, Lazy-Tsuna…"** I put the paper that I got from Tsuki on the table. Tsuna just stared at it blankly.

I saw that his face is pale, _'was it too shocking for him, or what?'_ then I just shrug it off and focused on his face to see his reaction.

He gulped, _'gotcha!'_ my smirk grow wider.

He sighed while closing his eyes and rubbing his temple. Then turned to me, **[please tell me how much do you know?]** he asked. I grinned…


	39. Chapter 36

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

Tsuna POV

I saw my old test on the table, Reborn had it with him, and he said that he know that I'm not a dame.

 _'_ _idiot! I know that this will happen if I done those act!'_ I scolded my self when I remembered that I showed _'my-true-self'_ too much in front of him these past few days. Gosh, I shoud NOT listen to my childlish self about joking on him, my intuition had forbided me, heck I still doing it.

Just then I felt my head throbbing painfully again, _'urgh…this isn't a mere headache…'_ I messaging my temple, hope that it will ease my painful headache. Well, It doesn't work too much, _'I should take a_ _ **proper**_ _rest after this_ '.

I sighed then turned to Reborn.

 **[please tell me how much do you know?]** I asked him, while trying my best to ignore the pain on my head. Well it's a good thing that no one other than us in the room.

He grinned, **"why should I tell you?"** he said.

 **[cause it will be a trouble if anyone else find out, so please?]** I asked again.

 **"** **fine… I know that you're not a dumb person like what everyone thought, you are skilled or at least got a very good reflex and a great mount of stamina, your skill of acting is pretty high either, and you – can – talk…"** he trailed as an evil smirk formed on his lip.

 **"** **that's all that I can say to you, although that I know more than this"** he said.

He's not barely lie, I know it thanks to my hyper intuition.

 **[I can talk? Are you sure? Am I talking when I sleep? Cause it will be miracle if I did]** I tried to lied at him, but looks like he knew it.

 **"** **it's not a miracle Lazy-Tsuna, cause I witness it my self… you're talking with Yamamoto this afternoon"** my eyes widen in shock. He saw that?!

 **[you're stalking me?]** I asked.

 **"** **well, it's your fault too be an interesting one"** he smirked again.

 _'_ _Ok, Tsuna… calm down. You've got to take this under control. Take a deep breath and don't panic.'_

I had to make him thought that he already discover all of my secrets so he didn't become more curious. But, Ugh… this f****** headache! I hope hat I don't screw it to be worser. Well, here goes nothing…

I sighed **[ok, you got me. looks like you're the first one who know the real me. Now, since you know everything about me, I think I can trust you. So… Do you have any question about me?]** I asked as I can feel my head is throbbing again, more painful this time.

 **"** **why are you acting this far? You can live better if you drop you're Dame act, don't you?"**

 **[bullies Reborn… bullies… I've been known as Dame since forever and it already tagged on me. I can't put it off no matter how much I had been change. There's always something that you can't escape for your whole life, isn't it? Well, being Dame is my case]**

 **"** **hm…** " he hummed.

 **[anything else?]** I asked, I want to make this fast cause I don't know if I can make it if this talk going to be a long one.

 **"** **if you can talk, then why don't you? In fact, why don't you just talk now?"**

 **[if you want to tortune me then I will talk. Why you ask? Because It's hurting me too talk. I have an incident in my childhood which has make me feel pain everytime I talk. You saw the burn mark on my neck right?]**

 **"** **and what is this 'incident' you talk about?"**

I'm looking away for a while then write my answer, **[I better not talking about that, cause it was a tragedy that I really don't want to remember]** he nodded understand.

 **"** **sorry for asking…"** he said full of regret.

 **[it's ok. Now, anything else?]**

He looks thingking about it for a couple of seconds before he said, **"Better than I asked randomly, why don't you just tell me about it yourself."** I sighed, I let my voice came out this time cause, why should I hide it if he already know that I can 'make voices'? well, I'm not going to talk in front of him though. Nu~uh, cause that would revealing my 'true identity' and what I'm doing now is to **preventing** that.

 **[Ok… my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, 13 years old. Always acting to be dame to prevent being bullies more than now. I actually, smart? Well it's up to you to judge that.**

 **Nana-san always ignoring me since… I don't know… the day I was born?**

 **Iemitsu-san hates me so much, though I don't know why. And I really don't want to be near him.**

 **And for the twins, Toshi seems like growing hates on me too, mostly because I'm acting dame and embarrassing him? (I don't know) while in the other hand Tsuki always looking down, pittying on me but either he's too shy or scared he never done nothing (well, he's changing recently).**

 **I have some extreme friends, like Cielo, Loke-san, and Hibari-san (I bet you know it). And thanks to them I have some stamina, enough to survived living with civilians (but since I'm a 'Dame' I never reveal it if it isn't necessary).**

 **How can I be friends with them? Well my childhood is kind of bad(?) and those people is the one who saved me.**

 **Loke-san saved me from starving to death, and he's my very first friend.**

 **Hibari-san who has almost same sircumstance with me (his parent's divorce, and he's living with his uncle that time) always understanding me, and without us knowing we're best friends now (well, he'll never admit that though)**

 **And for Cielo, he saved me when I was kidnapped, and since then we became close at each other.**

 **And because Loke-san and Cielo related to mafia, I know about it (they're not talking about it much though, so you can tell how deep I related or even know anything about mafia right?).**

 **I do part time jobs since I was 8. Random easy things, to have pocked money. When I turned 10 I never eat anything that Nana-san buy ever again. I have my own money now, enough to keep me away from starving.]** I explained.

I showed my note to him as I felt my head is killing me as I clunched my head.

 **"** **Oi, Tsuna! Are you ok?"** he asked, worriedly?

 **[I'm fine.]** I said. But to be truth, If I was saying that I bet that my voice is shaken.

He came near me, then he touched my forehead. He quickly pull it off. **"You're not OK! You got a high fever! You better take a rest in now! We can continue this othertime!"** he said. I nodded agree.

My head is spinning like crazy, I even have to struggle hard just for walking back to my room. Reborn is escorting me along the way. I thanked to him thorough eyes before I shut the door and collapsed on my butt.

My niichans panicked as they keep asking about what happen, but I ignored them. Right before Knuckle-nii and Giotto-nii checked me, I stood up then I swayed while walking to my bed. I know that they will find out that I'm sick, but at least I don't want to witness their worried face. I better sleep than seeing them like that.

 **"** **I'm fine, but I'll take an early sleep. Good night…"** I said before I went to sleep.


	40. Chapter 37

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

Normal POV

Giotto checked Tsuna by touching(?) his forehead. It's burning up!

 **"** **he got a fever, a high fever to the boot, and-"** He said while frowned.

 **"** **Nufufufu~This is the first time in years, right?"** Giotto isn't finished yet but Daemon had cutted him

 **"** **Yeah-"**

 **"** **was it a cold because yesterday incident, degozaru?"** once again, he's sentence being cutted, this time, Asari did it. a thick mark started to show up on Giotto's head.

 **"** **he's not that weak…"** G said to Asari.

 **"** **Eum** **that-"**

 **"** **maybe because of another poison?"** Lampo asked. being cutted again, another thick mark showed up

 **"** **no it-"**

 **"** **what are you doing? Can't you use your d*** flames to cure him?!"** G said to Knuckle

 **"** **don't you see that I'm trying?"** Knuckle said while trying to keep his calm posture.

Ok, Now Giotto lose his patient **"CAN'T YOU A**H*** SHUT YOUR D*** MOUTH AND LISTEN ME FOR F****** ONCE!"** he put curse in every chance he had.

(A/N : gosh! What have I done to Giotto? T_T)

All the first generation froze on their feet (?). If Giotto who remainly keep his calm attitude (A/N : well, aside when he's on his overprotecting mode) has started to cursing like that, then there's only one thing in their mind, he's mad like hell.

Seing his guardians has silent (even Alaude is paying attention) Giotto release a sigh. **"good… now listen. He's current condition can't be change by any flames, no matter how hard we tried. His night flames had leaked out from its weakened seal. That night flames, slowly dominating his body and causing his body weaken. An that's why he can catch any desease so easly. And since no flames can interfiere or even do any contact to his body, except for his own flames, we can do nothing."** Giotto's voice is lowing at the last sentence, full of sadness and regrets that not even he can do anything to the poor Tuna.

Everyone went silence…

 **"** **hn… then?"** for once Alaude take a part in talking.

 **"** **we can only pray for him"** with that said from Giotto, all of them stares at Tsuna who's looks like in pain.

~Next day~

* * *

Tsuna POV

I clunched my head with a lot of force, trying to ease the pain that keep hanging since yesterday. My breath became heavy, It's very hard to breath!

I inhale greedily then I exhale it slowly. It works, my breath turned to normal again. My headache is easing, then I started to open my eyes slowly. When I sit up, something fall from my forehead.

 _'_ _a cloth?'_ I blinked. then I looked around. My niichans slept on the floor, looks like they had treatened me all night long, and now they all fall asleep because of tired.

I sighed as a small smile formed on my lips. _'thank you minna'_ I said on my mind.

After that I turned to see the clock… 6 a.m.

it's odd, usually I'll wake up on 5 a.m. thanks to the usual screams 'alarm' from next room. Well, my ear's ringing, so maybe that's why.

I walked to the bathroom and take care of myself, and when it's done I sneaked outside the room, carefully not to wake any of them.

I walked down to he stairs slowly, a bit dizzy along the way so I take it slow. When I reached the kitchen (which is feels like forever) I saw the other is taking their breakfast now. I saw Toshi glared at my presense. Ha~ I loved to skip the breakfast now.

' _I already feel sick, no need to add the stress from him'_ so I turned around just to be called by Reborn.

 **"** **where are you going, Lazy-Tsuna? Get back here and sit"** he demanded. Since I still love my life, I sighed then turned again and do right what he said. Since I don't have energy to make my breakfast, I choose to rested my head on the table and closing my eyes hoping that this dizziness will disappeard somehow.

 _'_ _ugh… why did I get sick on the first time? Sure yesterday I got this headache, but why it turned to be a cold?!' *sigh* I hope that this won't be long, cause I can't think straight in this condition, and relying my HI all the time won't be good'_

I thoughed as I can feel someone shooked my body. I opened my eyes, **"Tsuna-nii? Are you ok?"** Tsuki is beside me with worried face, Reborn, I-pin, Lambo, and Bianchi stared at me. and, oh, if you asking for Toshi and Nana-san, they just simply ignored me which I kindda used to it.

I nodded to answer Tsuki then smiled weakly as confirmation. Then I grab my note book and my pencil.

 **[don't worry, just a bit tired that's all.]** I answered as I sitted strightfully.

He frowned, **"if you're ok, then explain me why your face is as pale as paper!"** he said.

I groaned inwardly, _'please, just leave me alone'_ I thought

Tsuki tried to touch my forehead, but before he did it I stood up and then walked outside.

 **"** **where did you think your going?"** once again Reborn manage to make me stop my walk.

 **[school, where else?]** I answered. He's jumping to my shoulder, to touch my cheek.

 **"** **you're not going to go, Lazy-Tsuna. You're going to stay and rest"**

I wrote one word, **[no…]** that one word had make Toshi and Tsuki widen their eyes, and I know the cause. I 'dame-Tsuna' dare to say no to the number one hitman. So yeah, of course they're freaking out.

Surpricingly, the usual stubborn hitman said, **"then, you better not die…"** he said it with a small smile plastered on his face, I catch a glipse of concern in his smile.

 **"** **EEEEH?!"** my brothers shouted, I nodded to Reborn and with that I leave the house.


	41. Chapter 38

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

Normal POV

Tsuna walked (well more like limped) to his school.

Before he even take a step into the school ground, three voices were heard calling his name. Tsuna turned around and saw Tsuki, Yamamoto, and Gokudera running towards him.

 **"Juudaime!/Yo Tsuna!/Tsuna-nii!"** they shout at the same time.

Tsuna replied their greeting with a weak smile. for some reason he was feeling weak and hot like he was burned on the fire, he realized one thing, this isn't normal. Even a very bad cold can't do this much, there's must be something else. And he's about to find out.

He doesn't want to make his friends worried about him, especially his bro-co (brother complex) brother who already worried.

Tsuna continue to walked to their class, but he's out of energy (me : you didn't eat dinner last night and breakfast, moreover you're sick so of course you will. Tsuna : (-_-) no comment) and he felt his leg turned into jelly so he slumped to the ground. Good thing Yamamoto catched him on time.

 **"Juudaime!/Tsuna-nii!"** Gokudera and Tsuki rushed to his side.

 **"Tsuna, are you ok?"** Yamamoto asked worriedly. Tsuna nodded weakly while looking at him with apologetic eyes.

 **"I knew that you should rest at home…"** Tsuki said as he helped his elder brother back to his feet.

Tsuna frowned then wrote something, **[don't be ridicullus, I'm fine]** he said.

 **"but you're pale, paler than yesterday!… there's no way that you're ok, Juudaime…"** Gokudera stated in worried tone.

Tsuna shooked his head again, **[I'm fine…]** the three teens looked at their weak friend (brother, for Tsuki) who is stubbornly continue walking to the class.

After Tsuna sat on his seat, he rested his head on the table. That's when a sudden dizziness back to him. But this time it wasn't from his illness but it was his hyper intuition. _'what now?'_ he asked.

Minutes later, class started with Nezu teaching his messed up math. He spotted Tsuna who isn't pay attention to his lesson.

 **"Dame-Tsuna, answer this question or get out from my class!"** he said as he trowed a chalk to Tsuna.

 _'Sh*t, I can't answer his question. My secrets already revealed a lot in Reborn's eyes. And I bet he's hiding at least one of his CCTV in this class. I can't revealed my self further more'_ Tsuna grumped inwardly as he started to walked outside the class. Of course, at first Gokudera, Tsuki, and Yamamoto sided him and tell Nezu that he's sick so he can't focus. But Nezu just being dumb, ignored them (A/N : Gokudera almost took out his dynamites if Yamamoto and Tsuki didn't stopped him)

Tsuna is now standing on the empty corridor alone while keep fighting his headache. his head feels like being hit with hammer, while on the same time jabbed with thousand nails.

 _'It hurts! It hurts a lot! Anyone please stop this!'_ and the second later everything went black for him.

SFX : *brak!*

Hearing the loud voice of something –more likely someone- fall. Gokudera, Tsuki, and Yamamoto rushed outside the class ignoring Nezu's yell.

 **"Juudaime!/Tsuna!/Tsuna-nii!"** they shout at the same time, they rushed to Tsuna who is lying uncounciously on the floor, breathing hard. Everyone who heard their shout perked their head from the window or even out from their classes to see what's happening.

Yamamoto lifted Tsuna up, **"He's burning up!"** he screamed panickly. That's when Hibari (who is in the middle of his patrol) and Reborn (who was popped out from one o his secret hideout) approached them.

Seeing 'the perfect' came the students running back to their classes hopping that he didn't spotted them.

 **"what happened Herbivores?"** Hibari demanded answer as he saw his comrade *cough*bestfriend*cough* in Yamamoto's lap, uncouncious.

 **"he's having a very bad fever, Reborn what should we do?!"** Tsuki panicked.

Hibari need to hear no more explanation, he's carrying Tsuna in bridal style then he walked –running- away. Reborn also joining him by sit on Hibari's head –Hibari didn't complain since Tsuna's condition is his number one priority for now-

Tsuki and the other two followed them, **"where will you taking him?"** Gokudera asked Hibari, he's not shouting like he used to do though.

 **"Namimori hospital, he's fever is too high to be handle in infirmary"** Reborn answered it. Inside he's cursing himself for letting him going to school this morning, and how he supposed to forced him to rest than going here.

While in the other hand, Tsuna's breath is raging up as his hand clunching his chest and he's groaning in pain. Alarming them. Hibari is running even faster now, and so the other. There is only one thing and one thing only on their mind, _"Go to the hospital as fast as we could!"_


	42. Chapter 39

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

Normal POV

After kicking the hospital's front door and gaining attention along the way, Hibari and the other rushed to the receptionist desk.

 **"** **call Dr. Lisa…"** Hibari said to the woman in charge. Glancing at the familiar brunette, that woman doesn't need more explanation and do it right away. Lisa who's in the middle on her break told her to told them (A/N : jeez, can't I make that word simpler? *rolling eyes*) to wait her in Tsuna's room. (A/N : I have told you that Tsuna has a private room, haven't I?).

Not wanting to wasting any second they rushed to Tsuna's room, where Lisa already waiting them with many machine had turning on ready to use anytime.

 **"** **what happened to him?"** he asked Hibari who was just put Tsuna on the bed, but since he doesn't know either he turned to Reborn who looks more reliable than the other three.

 **"** **he's been sick since yesterday, and when I checked his temperature last night it was 38 degrees or so. And when I checked earlier it has been worser"** Reborn answered.

 **"** **I see… I'm going to checked on him fully, It's better for all of you to wait outside."** She said to the group, then she turned back to Hibari. **"For the main time I want you to reported this to his** ** _Family._** **I somehow felt that we'll need they to be here too."** Hibari nodded understand while the other four just left dumbfounded before Lisa told them to leave once again.

 _'_ _Isn't I/Baka-/Tsuki/-sama is his family?'_ They thought. (A/N : I said it four, so yeah Reborn included.

 **"** **Hn… it's Tsuna. Namimori hospital. You better come…"** That's the only thing that Hibari said the other people on the phone line, he repeated it 2 times to different phone numbers. Tsuki and Gokudera sweat dropped, _'did that other person actually get the situation just by that?'_ while Yamamoto just let out a sheepish laugh.

Little did they know, the other people DID understand it. Let's look from their angle, ne?

* * *

 _#first person/people_

 ** _"_** ** _Chao~ Kyoya-kun what's up?"_** _a man pick up the phone. He put his phone between his ears and shoulder while his hand keep whipping the glasses._

 ** _"_** ** _Hn… it's Tsuna. Namimori hospital. You better come…"_** _with that Hibari hung up. The man put the glass and the cloth. He then told his custumer that he has to close his shop because an emergency. A minute later he already riding his car fastest as he could to the said place._

 _'_ _hang on there Tsuna-kun! I'll be there for you'_

* * *

 _#second person/people_

 ** _"_** ** _He~ Kyo-kun, it's rare for you to call"_** _a girl pick up the phone She's in the middle of 'hunt' now. Her voice is changed from its original, but Hibari still recognized it anyway._

 ** _"_** ** _Hn… it's Tsuna. Namimori hospital. You better come…"_** _with that Hibari hung up. The girl widened her eyes in shock. Hibari never contacted and when he does, then it mean it's serious or even deadly serious._

 ** _"_** ** _who is it?"_** _The other girl asked after she finished the last 'hunt'._

 ** _"_** ** _Tsuna-nii is in danger"_** _the other girl also had he same reaction as the younger girl. Without having any argue they flew towards Japan._

 _'_ _please be save Tsuna/-nii'_

* * *

 _#third person/people_

 ** _"_** ** _the number you're calling is busy, your message will be transported to the message box"_** _the machine said as there's seven figure surrounding it, listening to who ever called to this place_

 ** _"_** ** _Hn… it's Tsuna. Namimori hospital. You better come…"_** _with that Hibari hung up. The seven figure has different reaction which pointing at one same reaction. They deadly worried for their 'otouto'_

 ** _"_** ** _let's go!"_** _that one word from their boss has make the other six left the spot faster than Lightning. Each of them worried about Tsuna in thir own way, since they're the one who almost knoweverything about the said brunette._

 _'_ _god, please help Tsuna…' the boss' praying._

(A/N : have you guessed who are they?)

* * *

~thirty minutes later~

(A/N : Tsuna's room is in the dead end(?) so the gang is praticaly waiting in a long empty corridor)

Nana and Toshi already on the hospital now. Tsuki told them the situation (with reborn suggestion) although that he was hesitating at first cause he thought that it will be useless to call them anyway. But surpricingly the two really came, and in rush too!

 **"** **Where's Tsuna?"** Nana and Toshi asked in sync. Tsuki and Reborn raised a brow, _'since when they care or even called Tsuna-nii/Lazy-Tsuna's name?'_ They thought. But Reborn can see it clearly that this time Nana didn't hide anything and purely worried at Tsuna. While on the other hand Tsuki is observing his twin (A/N : I once read about twin can actually read each other mind, just like telepathy. Well, If I'm bot mistaken.) he found out that Toshi is freaking out, worried, and also scared at the same time.

Reborn and Tsuki exchanging glance accidently but then they both nodded as they understand what is the meaning in the others look (A/N : I mean they both, each other. Get it? No? ah screw that… *messing hair* *sigh* let's just continue…)

 **"** **he's inside but we can't get in, for the main time unless the other doctor that Reborn called, the only one who could get in is Hibari-san"** Tsuki explained. (A/N : need a clue for te said doctor? Well, he's a pervert…)

 **"** **Souka…"** Nana said as she stared blankly at the tightly closed door. A pure sadness glimpsing in her doe eyes, confusing the three teen and a certain baby.

Gokudera nudging Tsuki's arm and whispered in his ear, **"what's wrong with them? Are they eat aniki's cooking?"** Gokudera asking the oddness of their behavior. Yamamoto also eyed the blonde with the same question. Well, both of Yamamoto and Gokudera know about how Toshi always bullying Tsuna, how Nana always ignoring him, and the worst how much Iemitsu hate Tsuna. Tsuki shooked his head and shrugged his shoulder lightly slightly indicating that they're not but on the same time he doesn't know what's the real reason.

But before Tsuki can ask either of his twin or his mother, some people rushed to their place, cutting his line before he even say a word.

 **"…** ** _that f****** traffic jam…"_** they can heard the man cursed in different language (italian) when he passing. The three new comer just passing them and enter the room without even lay a bat on them.

 _'_ _How can they enter without being bite by Hibari-san!'_ Tsuki even stood up because of the shock.

While on the other hand, _'Loke?'_ Reborn thought.

 **"** **how can they enter if we can't?"** Nana asked in frustration.

 **"** **because they're his family"** a monotone voice answered him, which is belong to Hibari who is standing in front of the door with his usual stoic face and his tonfas readied on his both of hands.

They looking at him in confuse and shock at the statement (A/N : note that Reborn only confused, since he always thought that Tsuna who always treaten badly like that should have belong to other family instead of his).

 **"** **They are his family too?"** Yamamoto asked in his usual cheery style though he realy mean it, gaining nothing but silence and glare as answer.

 **"** **they *glaring at Toshi, Tsuki, and Nana* was never his family from the start"**

Nana is gasping before she went crying after heard that, Tsuki have the obvious shocked and sad expression plastered in his face, while Toshi is turning his back and looking away. Hibari just simply ignoring them.

 **"** **what do you mean?"** Reborn asked.

Hibari glanced at him then said, **"this is out of your reach Carnivore."** His grey eyes is avoiding the onyx orb as he tried to surpress his sadness from the newest news on his best friend condition.

Reborn isn't satisfied and obviously angry at the comment but he realized that he's right. He doesn't have right to barged into someone's live, he just a stanger.

Then after that no one say another word.


	43. Chapter 40

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

#inside the room

~a few minutes before Loke's arrival~

 **"** **so, how is he?"** Lisa asked in pure concern towards the bruenette who was just checked by Shamal. Tsuna has a red face that can compared with tomatoes, he's sweating like he was just bathing in rain, and he's breath is raging even though he already had oxygen mask on his face.

 **"** **I don't know…"** Shamal replied, eyes not leaving the bruenette who looks like experiencing hell.

 **"** **what do you mean 'you don't know'?"** Hibari demanded answer while there's an obvious worry tone on that sentence.

 **"** **he's body is damaging internally mostly on his left chest where his heart is. But I don't know why. I can't use my sun flame to help or even make a contact with his body. He's rejecting me for unknown reason"** he clunching her fist in frustration.

 **"** **what the-?"** Hibari was cut off by a kind yet strong voice from his back.

 **"** **that's the true Kyoya…"** the sound is echoing the room, it was came from the floating orange flame. Behind 'it' there are six other flame with different colour. Hibari guess it right away though he never 'saw' them before.

 **"** **Primo?"** he asked, the flames flickered as if trying to say _'yes'_ as the approvement.

 **"** **no flame can interacted with him unless his own flames since his 'black flames' block him away"** the orange flame that known as Primo a.k.a. Giotto said.

 **"** **then is there anything we can do for him? Cause he is…"** Shamal trailed, he never want to say this word about one of his friend (A/N : yeah, Shamal is friends of Tsuna, he currently on the same state with Lisa. So when Reborn asked for him to come from Italy to treated his fever –last night- Shamal didn't argue and immediately buy the ticket with the fastest scheduled flight to Japan -which is on this morning-)

Hibari and the ghost (except for Giotto) is looking at him in curiousity.

 **"…** **he is dying…"** Lisa continued in low tone but still barely heard by them. She knew it but she don't want to admit that fact, so she let Shamal re-checked him but the outcome is the same.

They reply (except for the two doctors and Giotto) with chorus of **"WHAT?!"**

Giotto's flame is shringking as he said, **"as much as we want to do something, there's no one can help him other than himself"** his voice is wavery.

The atmostfire turned cold and they all turning silent since they know that saying a word can do nothing for help. Now the only sound in the room is the raging heart monitor's beep and Tsuna's heavy pant.

A second later the door slammed open (but not making voices too loud) revealing two girls and a man rushed to them. (A/N : you guys must know who is the girls right?)

 **"** **what happened Lisa?"** Loke asked.

The ravenette girl asking at the floating flames, she also has a hunch that those flames are the ghost that Tsuna often talk about. While the albino girl asking the same question too but to Hibari. Shamal let them explaining the situation to the three.

 **"** **no way…"** Riku gasped. She covered her mouth in disbelieve.

 **"…** **Tsuna-nii…"** Riki's fall on tears.

While Loke just stunned at the news. The both three never thought that the reason of their friend's hospitalize is he's dying. At first they thought that it will be just a dangerous surgery or else since Hibari didn't tell them about it on the phone.

The situation just getting colder than before. Hibari can't stand it, as much as he want to stay by his best friend side, he can't accept that he's going to die especially on his sight, so he went out the room.

 **"** **mom? Kaa-san?"** Tsuna mumbled it weakly as his heart beat racing out like crazy all of sudden, making everyone in the room panicked and rushed to his side.

 **"** **Come on kid. Fight it! I know you can do it!"** Loke tried his best to encouraging him.

 **"** **Yeah, Tsuna-nii *sob* you promised us *sob* to go to the zoo together *sob* once this all finished right? *sob* We're not even started yet!** ***sob*"** Riki held his hand tightly.

 **"** **don't you dare die on us! How about your Dad and Yuni?! You said you'll find them right?!"** Riku said desperately.

 **"** **come on Tsuna! You've got to living on!"** Lisa also said.

 **"** **Tsuna!"** Shamal can only called his name.

The ghost also said some encouraging words by their own style, hoping that the bruenette will somehow hear them and get out from this condition.

But Tsuna isn't answering. His breathing is harder than before and his other hand (the other one that Riki's not helding on) is clunching his chest as if he want to rip it apart.

A second later his hand is dropped livelessly as he stopped moving. The heart monitor turned into a line with a long sound of 'beep'.

The people gasping in disbelieve before calling his name out loud…

 **"** **TSUNA!/-NII!"**

* * *

#back to outside the room

 **"** **TSUNA!/-NII!"** surprised by this, Tsuki and co. stood up in aware.

As for Hibari, hearing the loud scream of Tsuna's name like that, he knew that his friend is _gone_ … and so he can't hold it anymore, tears flowing from his eyes.

Everyone who saw this get shocked, I mean who doesn't when they know 'the perfect' who was not afraid to death can even shred a tear. Reborn was going to ask, but Hibari already ran to enter the room again (and that means Reborn have to off from his shoulder, since he can't enter the room).

Realization comes to Reborn when he accidently saw the heart beat monitor who had a line on it. Reborn tilted his fedora down. He's gritting his teeth and clunching his fist.

Tsuki who never saw Hibari and Reborn like this have a horror look in his face.

 **"** **no, no, no, Tsuna-nii is…"** he fell on his knees and started to cry. The other also realized the fact too… as they started to cry and whining(?) his name.

Their friend… their savior… their family… _has gone…_


	44. AN chapter (part 4)

A/N Chapters (part 4)

Director : wow that was a blast Royal-chan! You're posting the chapter from 32 until 40. And I thought you were lazying around on your five days missing.

Me : hey~ I just forget to post it ok, *puffing cheek*

Me : oh, and by the way, why are you here again? Shouldn't it be Riki-chan and Riku-chan?

Director : well, they rushed to the hospital after the fighting scene just now. They say that you know the reason and then left the studio while cursing.

Me : *sigh* I am such a bada**…

Director : (?)

Director : why?

Me : no matter, now help me with the reviews ok?

Director : hai~

* * *

 **"** **Oops. Guess Reborn's on his way to learning some of Tsuna's secrets. And yay for more bonding between sky and rain! And poor Tsuna, he couldn't figure out why his body was too terrified to move when confronted with Iemitsu. Thanks for the new chapter!** **"** by KHR-Yunalesca.

Me : uh~huh, but Tsuna didn't make it easy for him.

* * *

 **"** **Gah!** **I can't wait for** **Bronco to make is appearance"** by I'mTheMonsterInsideYourHead.

Me : me too~ but for the main time, please be patient ok~?

* * *

 **"** **Awesome chapter** **J** **J** **J** **and I really like your speed of updating…"** by Guest.

Me : well thank you, I'm doing my best here~!

* * *

 **"** **Poor Gokudera, he is being avoided by Tsuna** **"** by Moge-Elizabeth 7.

Me : well then he might have to learn how to not shouting? Xixixi

Don't worry Tsuna just annoyed, he doesn't hate him so I'm sure everything will going to be normal again when the time's right.

* * *

 **"** **Aww... pelit :p ... well, sebenernya Yoshimune kalo ga salah itu nama ayahnya IemitsuTsuna's grandpadi fanfic yg lain...well, daku males pake english language... ga mood XD))**

 **Hmm? Who was the person?** **"** by Natsu Yuuki

Me : I see~ you're Indonesian too! Well, don't worry minna-san! I'll translate it for you~ ehm…

"Aww… ya' stingy :p… well, actually Yoshimune is _If I'm not mistaken_ is Iemitsu's father and Tsuna's Grandpa in other fanfic… well, I'm lazy to use English language… not in the mood XD"

Sorry Yuuki-chan~ but I don't want the 'copycat' incident repeated again, so I'm going to search for the name myself.

Oh~ you really want to know who is she? Well, once again, I'm not going to spoil anything here~ just wait for the next chapter, ne? xixixi~

* * *

Me : And that's it for the top 5 reviews that I picked up.

Director : wow Royal-can, I never knew that your story will be this much likeable

Me : me too… ah wait! *glare* what do you mean by that? *venom tone*

Director : ehehehe… *looking away* *sweating bullets*

Me : you said that my story is no good?

Director : no no no! I'm not saying that! _Well, not directly_ *whisper* I mean, you're new on this, right?

Me : *pout* I'm not… I already write many story ya'know… but most of them are in Indonesian… and don't forget that I also write my other story **"when secrets are revealed"** if I really have to remind that baldy head of you…

Director : hey!

Me : *rolled eyes* fine, SORRY~ now, can we just close this for today? I've got a feeling that _somehow_ there will be angrymob will come.

Director : why?

Me : *sigh* didn't I just say that I'm a bada**? I've done something well… not loveable to this story? Ehehehe…

Director : really? Well, I'm not read it yet. Maybe after I did, I'll find it out…

Director : *glance* *smirk* and maybe I'll join the mob too~

Me : *gulp*

Director : well anyway, for now let's close this together, shall we?

Me & Director : Thanks for your reviews~~! And thanks for reading~~!

Featuring:

v KHR-Yunalesca

v I'mMonsterInsideYourHead

v Guest.

v Moge-Elizabeth 7

v Natsu Yuuki.


	45. Chapter 41

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

(A/N : well the last chapter, went from 'Normal angle. Now let's see how the 'Tsuna's' angle shall we?)

~After Tsuna passed out~

Tsuna POV

 _'_ _Ah~ I finally passed out…'_ I thought as I looked around me. I'm now in the middle of the endless white space.

I find that my body is stiff and so I moved my body, trying to stretch it but then again I felt slight pain when I did that. The pain come on steady state, it hurt but I can endure it.

Then I walked around to explore this place although I doubted that I'll find anything remembering that this (should be) happening inside my mind.

But then I was think it over, when I saw some flames popped out and surrounding me.

Orange flames, Red flames, Blue flames, Purple flames, Green flames, Indigo flames. They came in sequence.

 **"** **eum, hello?"** I greeted. Well, it was odd to greet some bunch of flames but somehow I feel that I should do that.

 **"** **hello!"** the orange flame answered much for me to raise my eyebrow. _'did it really just answer?'_

Then I can hear chuckles from 'it'. **"don't get confused now, master…"** it said.

And that just make me even curious, **"master? Me?"** I asked as I pointed my nose.

The flames flickered then answer in sync. **"yes".**

 **"** **eum… etto… I'm your master, then you're my flames? How can you talk?"** I can't hold my self but ask that.

Somehow I can sense these flames moving as if they formed a living people.

The red flame rolled his eyes. (A/N : now let your imagination gone wild~!)

 **"** **I can't believe that our master is this stupid kid"** he said.

 **"** **hey!"** I shouted and glared at him (A/N : I'll use word him here, cause it doesn't feel right to call them it)

 **"** **it's not my fault for not knowing that! This isn't normaly happening anyway!"** I said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

 **"** **ma~ calm down now… we did just popped out of nowhere so of course he'll get confused"** the blue flame said as I nodded agreing him.

 **"** **tch…"** the red flame clicked his tongue.

 **"** **well? Can anyone explain to me anything? Start with where is this?"** I asked at them as I crossing my arm.

 **"** **we're now inside your subcounciousness. Or you may said that we're inside your deepest counciousness"** The yellow flame said.

I sweatdropped, _'isn't that just the same?'_

But then I nodded understand, **"now, who are you?"** I asked again.

 **"** **to put it simple, We, flames, are living things that bonded to every person since they born. So, if that person die, then we also die. Normally, a single person can only hold one type of flames"** the Indigo flame explained.

 **"** **then how about me? oh and Riku, and Riki?"** I asked.

 **"** **well, some people can have two type or three at the same time. But you're special"** This time the purple flame said.

 **"** **how can I be in special case?"**

 **"** **hm… we don't know…"** the green flame answered lazily. I can only sweatdropped.

 **"** **well, we really don't know anything about it master, but we can only said that we're not the only flames that living in you"** the orange flame said. Then I realized what did he mean. I started to walking forward to that 'thing' and I really did arrived there, the place where the huge orange ball from my last dream is.

 **"** **you mean Night flame right?"** I said to the orange flame, but eyes still staring at the almost broken huge orange ball. It has crack all over it and some black flames already leaked out.

 **"** **not just 'Night'"** the orange flame said again, make me narrowing my eyes at him.

 **"** **what do you mean?"** I asked. But he didn't answer.

 **"** **if you want to know, why don't you just asked them?"** he said.

 **"** **but-"** before I said anything more, I've been dragged nearing the seal by the leaked black flame. The contact of it with my skin feels like burning me. My eyes widened as I started to panicked and struggle to let off but no avail, I can only make the movement slower but not stopping it. I don't want to be near it remembering how much the pain when I touch it the last time (A/N : remember the dream that Tsuna saw once?).

 **"** **NO! NO! NOOO!"** I screamed in horror. **"PLEASE HELP ME!"**

But the flames just stay still as if letting me to go to the seal.

I really scared cause I can do nothing than scream, my body won't listen to me as if it has been taking over. In the other hand the seal (it's the orange ball) is cracking even more, much likely it will break any second. And it really is. When my finger touch it, it exploded. And now the black flames reached me and invading my body.

 **"** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"** I screamed as hard as I can feel a VERY painful pain flowing throught my veins. I feel like my body was gonna explode. I can only thought one thing, "am I gonna die?"

The pain got over me, as I started to feel my counciousness fading…

But before I was totally blacked out I fell someone catched me.

My sight was fuzzy but slowly recovering. Once I recovered my sight fully I glanced at who is it.

It was…

It was…

 **"** **Mom?"** I gasped. Mom smiled at me. (A/N : mom here is Aria)

I can feel my eyes tearing and I don't want to hold it and so… I cry out loud in her embarrace. I let my emotions take over me. I really miss her. I miss her A LOT…

 **"** **Sorry for barge into your mind, ne? Tsu-kun…"** I turned around to find that angelic voice owner. A young blonde lady is standing in front of me.

I gasped… I never knew that this day will ever come.

She's here…

the one that bring me to live…

The one that I never met since my birth…

My mother…

 **"** **Okaa-san…"**

* * *

 **To Be Continued~**


	46. Chapter 42

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

 **"** **Okaa-san…"**

I ran toward her…

I hugged her like there's no tomorrow, and Okaa-san hugged me back.

 **"** **there~ there~ wow, you sure has grown into a fine man, ne? are you living well?"** she caress my cheek, erasing my overflowing tears.

 **"** **Nice to see you doing fine Tsuna…"** I looked at mom who is already behind me. Then I hugged the two of them happily. I only nodded. Too happy to speak.

After a moment I finally able to speak, **"Mom, Okaa-san… why are you leaving me?"** I murmured.

I looked at Okaa-san's blue sky eyes then turned to Mom's blue eyes.

They looking at each other, **"because we loved you, Tsuna/Tsu-kun"** they answer at the same time, with smile on their face. I didn't understand it.

 **"** **if you love me, why you leave me?"** I repeated my question.

Okaa-san caressed my right cheek as Mom caressed my right cheek, **"you will find it out later…"** Okaa-san said.

I just nodded though I still doesn't get it.

 **"** **now, now… there's some** ** _people_** **that want to meet you really badly, how if we settled the problem with them first?."** Mom smiled at me, then she and Okaa-san turned to the seven chained flames.

I kindda shock too see them, I thought the only one that inside the seal is Night flames since Giotto-nii only tell me about that.

The flames colour is Black, Dark Red, Dark Blue, Dark Yellow, Dark Purple, Dark Green, and Dark Indigo… and just like before, I can sense their movement too.

 **"** **let us go, DV and ex-sky arcobaleno"** The black flame hissed.

 **"** **I'm sorry 'night' but we can't help. It was Tsu-kun who chained you. Not us."** Okaa-san said.

I raised my eyebrow while pointing at myself, **"I did?"** I asked.

Mom and Okaa-san nod while smiling at me. **"how?"** I asked again.

 **"** **you're doing that uncounciously. and only you can answer it.**

 **why are you chaining them, Tsuna?"** Mom asked.

 **"** **eum… because they're evil? And they're hurting me?"** I scratched my cheek nervously, not sure with my own answer, well except for 'hurting me' part.

 **"** **Tch, you know that we can't do that! We're innocent!"** the dark red shouted.

 **"** **why you people always judge us as the 'bad guy', huh?"** The Dark green flame said.

 **"** **because you are the 'bad guy'…"** I stated. **"well, at least that's what Giotto-nii told me…"**

 **"** **Vongola Primo?"** my 'mother's said in unison. I nodded as reply.

 **"** **we're not!"** the dark indigo denied my statement.

 **"** **if you're not then why you're hurting me?"** I said.

 **"** **we just want to break free… and to do that, you have to touch the seal and broke it."** The dark blue reasoned.

 **"** **And since you're too scared and didn't want to near us, we've got to drag you"** the dark purple said.

 **"** **but of course, flames will hurt him if they're having a direct contact. I mean, come on… 'sky' also did that! Why 'human' always put blames on us?!"** the dark red angried.

 **"** **because… because you are the main reason of the problem that happened to my anchestor, Akira?"** after I mention that name, everyone turn into silent. Well, some of the dark flames are hissed _'Yami'_ in anger, while Okaa-san face is unreadable. This has make me more confused than I already am.

But then someone broke the silence by denying it, **"no they're not, master"** the orange flame said. Behind him the rest of the flames nodded.

 **"** **really? Why are you so sure? Even I don't know the truth"** I asked.

 **"** **well, we know that for sure. Because they're just like us, innocent flames"** he explained.

 **"** **That's not what Giotto-nii told me"** I said. **"then again, I just rethink about it. And I just recognize that I know nothing at all. Mind anyone told me the whole truth?"**

 **"** **what Primo told you was incomplete. He only said that you were cursed with emitting rare flames which is 'black flames', right?"** I nodded.

 **"** **That's not quiet the truth Tsu-kun."** Okaa-san said.

 **"** **eh?"**

 **"** **how do you thing you firstly get these flames at first? "** Mom asked again.

 **"** **at first, I thought that that it was because I was succeed on that experiment, but when I think it again after reading your Journal, I was thinking that I might already had it from the start"** Okaa-san smiled.

 **"** **that's right"** she said.

 **"** **and you're not born with curse, but with gift"** she continued.

 **"** **gift? You mean them?"** I pointed at the 'black flames' who is quiet with all the 'pure flames'. Okaa-san nodded.

 **"** **but if they were a gift, then everything that happened to you… weren't that because of them? Argh… why these things just getting complicated more and more?"** I ruffled my messy hair. As both of 'mother' giggled.

After thingking for a while I sighed in frustration, **"I gave up, can you just explain it all?"** I pleaded.

 **"** **Sakura-san?"** Mom looked at Okaa-san, as she smiled like giving permission.

 **"** **you see, Tsuna. There are two type of flames in general. We used to called them 'pure flames' and 'black flames'."** Mom started.

 **"** **I'm sure that you already know that my original flames are those 'black flames' while Yo-kun's or your father flames are 'pure flames'."** Okaa-san continued.

 **"** **so that's why I can emit the two of them."** I rubbing my chin in thingking pose as Okaa-san nodded in aproovement.

 **" '** **pure flames' are just like cats who easy to be tamed while 'black flames' are like wild horse."** I just stayed quiet and let mom continued the explanation.

 **"** **and… the only one who manage to tamed those 'black flames' are its first founder, which is…"**

 **"** **Akira?"** I cutted mom's saying. They both nodded.

 **"** **but there's a price for taming them…"** Mom's face turned serious.

 **"** **what is it?"** I asked.

 **"** **first, the possibility that you'll survive and live is 50 : 50…"**

I chukled softly, **"that's fine for me. then the next?"**

 **"** **the second is… if you did, live then you will awakened the real curse"** Okaa-san take over the explanation now.

I raised my eyebrow. **"you mean?"**

 **"** **the cause of what happened to Akira was this curse. He awakened the** ** _thing_** **called 'Darkness'."** Her voice turned cold, make me gulped.

 **"'** **Darkness' is an evilness and negative emotion of people. It was so strong, just like a very deep grudge from every people in the word from centuries ago that brusting out from it's vessel, which mean is you…"** she said.

 **"** **back then, Akira, our Anchestor did emit them. But then he turned into demon called darkness itself, until one day he just disappeard to god knows where. It was happened around Primo's time.**

 **he was one of Primo's friend that time. well, that was before he suddenly declaring war to the world. Vongola Primo is the leader who against him. It was the world vs him,** ** _alone._** **But surpricingly 'the world' is losing.**

 **But he's not finishing it and just disappeard. Leaving his family and his friends…"**

 **"** **until now, no one dare enough to emmiting this power because of the damage that it caused in the past, and each one of them ended dying slowly as I am…"** she smiled bittery

Silent for a moment…

 **"** **then… what if I didn't taming them?"** I'm asking for another solution cause if what okaa-san said really happen to me then it will be so much problem. The both statement isn't a good thing to go thorough. I mean, betting my live when the price is consumed by somekind of evil spirit? Nu~uh, not cool man… not cool…

 **"** **our over whelming power will consume you countinuedly until your body can't hold it anymore, and die."** It was 'night' who answer that.

 **"** **and it looks like your body already reach its limit, master…"** 'sky' warned.

Indeed, I can feel that my body is already weak. Well actually I already feel it since some times ago but since I just ignored it I didn't feel it.

Now I'm in the middle of dilemma. If I chose to emit 'dark flames' then I will have the possibility to live even though it was 50 :50 chance. But then I'll possessed by 'darkness'?

In the other hand if I chose not to, then I'll die just for anyminute or even any second now.

I hold my chin and close my eyes to think about this.

 _'_ _Hm… this is hard…_

 _I can't die yet… I mean, if I die then how about my plan? Who will defeated 'the masked man'? no one have information that I had right now..._

 _And how about my families? Yuni and Dad? If I died then who'll find them? Can anyone saved them or even tracked where are they?_

 _Ah, and how about Loke-san, Riki, and Riku?_

 _And Nana-san, Tsuki, Toshi, and Iemitsu-san? They will trapped with the misunderstanding forever. Well, it was good enough if they're not killed by Riki and Riku who still blaming them for my past._

 _And if I died, then how about Giotto-nii and the other? Will they disappear? But to where? They said that they can't go until their problem settled, but they not even know what the problem yet!_

 _Oh, and my promise with Cielo-nii? And with Okaa-san? Oh! And I also promised 'Ginger' to visited him! Also to Loke-san that I will always be back in my best condition, and I haven't visited him for, well… two month? Well at leat that was the last time I tasted his delicious hot chocolate._

 _And how about the cake that I buy yesterday? If I didn't eat them Lambo or Giotto-nii will eat it instead!_

 _No!_

 _that's mine!'_ I frowned at the tought.

 _'_ _ah wait, no one will eat anything belong to dead people right? Eh, Hey! Why am I think about this? It's off the track._

 _Focus Tsuna…_

 _Focus…_

 _Ok, what am I thingking, again?'_ I scratched my cheek and looking above trying to remember the thing that I was thingking before I deviated to 'cake thought'.

 _'_ _Ah yeah, about me will bet on my changes of living…'_

Then I re-think my thought once again, but without the cake part this time.

I rubbed my temple _'*sigh* there's so manything unsettled… looks like I can't go to heaven if I indeed die anyway'_

Then I realized something, _'did a killer like me can even go to heaven…?'_

 _'_ _*sigh* well, I guess I will just straight to the hell then…'_ I chuckled nervously to my own thought.

The flames and my 'mother's just stared at me weirdly as if I've grown head while sweatdropping. (A/N : Tsuna uncounciously said his thought about the cake part, that's why)

 **"** **what?"** I raised my eyebrow.

 **"** **nothing"** they said then looking away. I sighed.

 **"** **then your desicion is?"** Mom asked bback to the serious mode.

 **"** **I'll take my chances…"**

 **"** **but then…"** my mom saying has been cutted by me.

I smiled at them, **"unlike Akira who fight alone… I have my friends, my family, and people dear to me. I believe that we'll find a way to uncursed it…"** my 'mother's exchanging glances then smiled back to me.

 _'_ _It's better then straight to hell… although… it's not like I'm not experiencing it now'_ I sweatdropped when remembering the days I've been through with overprotecting people around me.

But not so long later I snapped back.

 **"** **so, what should I do?"**

 **"** **after you released the chain, absorbed the flames alternately, from both strom, both rain, both thunder, both sun, both cloud, both mist, and the last… 'Sky' and 'Night' …"** Okaa-san explained.

I nodded. I already know what should I do next…

My 'mother's take some step back away from me, while the flames are lining up.

I take a deep breath then entering my HDWM and make the stance of Zero Point Breakthorough Custom.

 **"** **I'm ready…"**

* * *

 **To Be Continued~**


	47. Chapter 43

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

 **"** **I'm ready…"** I said as I ex-chain the 'black flames'

Then I started to absorb from the first in line, which is Storm flame and Dark strom flame. When they entered my body, my eyes widened as I felt like wrecking apart.

I panted hard, _'Gosh! It's painful!'_ I thought.

 **"** **Tsu-kun!/Tsuna!"** Mom and Okaa-san rushed to my side.

' _Maybe this is why people won't survive?'_ I thought.

 **"** **are yo-"** I cutted their question.

 **"** **I'm fine… *pant*… Mom, Okaa-san… *pant* I want you to promised me one thing… *pant*… please let me do this… *pant*… alone…"**

 **"** **but Tsu-kun/Tsuna…"** I cut their saying again

I glanced at them, **"please? *pant*… at least until this over… *pant* I've got to fight by myself… *pant* you guys believe in me, right?"**

Both of them exchanging glances before finally nodding in hesistant.

 **"** **Ok Tsuna…"** Mom said.

 **"** **we believe in you"** Okaa-san continued.

I smiled weakly at them. Then I straighten my head again.

 _'_ _come on Tsuna. It's not the end yet!'_

Then I absorbed the next flames which are Rain flame and Dark rain flame. But the effect is stronger then the first one, I feel tear forming on my eyes. I tried to calmed and encouraging my self. And so I continued.

 **"** **AAAAARGH!"** I screamed and fell on my knees after absorbed the Mist and Dark mist flame.

 _'_ _That's it! My body can't hold it anymore!'_ I thought as I tried to breath. I lifted my head weakly.

 **"** **come on Tsuna… just one more…"** I whispered to myself as I wobbled to stand and make that stance again.

I took a very deep breath, then… **"Zero Point… *pant* Breakthorough… *pant* Custom"** I absorbed them.

My head feels so light, I barely feel my body anymore. But I'm happy… because…

 _'_ _I did… it…'_

 ** _Thud!_**

* * *

 _'_ _hm…? Where am I? this place is dark… I can't see anything"_

 **"** **MOM?! OKAA-SAN?!"** I shouted to call them, but not even my echo answered me.

This place has nothing than empty BLACK space. (A/N : it's just like in his subcounciousness, but instead of white space it was black)

 _'_ _Ok, this is weird… where is this?'_

I narrowed my eyes and even put my hand on my knitted eyebrows, and that was when I realized something odd… my hands glowing?

Well, after I checked again, my whole body is!

I sighed, _'so, I didn't make it? *sigh* could it be that this is the death realm?'_ I concluded that I already dead. But then I can hear some 'tap' sounds.

SFX : *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap*

I turned my head to see what was it.

When I did, I saw someone walking toward me. That someone is… Eh? It's ME?

The other me has a mad grin plastered on my face, **"so… you are the chalanger, huh?"** his voice is same with mine, but deeper.

I frowned and narrowed my eyes when I realized for what happening, **"and I bet that you're 'darkness', am I right?"**

 **"** **Binggo! A perfect score for you~!"** he cripped in sascarm while clapping his hands.

 **"** **You are a smart one...** **perhaps, you're smart enough to choose to join me…"** his grin back to his face.

I only stared at his extended hand before I finally spoke again, **"joining you on what purpose? Dominating the world?"** I sneered.

 **"** **Dominating the world…? Pfft… Bwahahahahaha…!"**

His smirk has turned into outburst of laughter. He's holding his stomach and laugh with heart contain.

 **"** **did you think… *ehe… ehe…* did you think that… *inhale softly* I'll do that cliché thing?"** he erased his imaginary tear as his laughter died down.

 **"** **are you compairing me with those** ** _stupid_** **human villains, kid?"** he's smirking again.

 **"** **don't joke on me… that was as easy as flipping the back of my hand"** he said as he flipped his back of hand and I can feel an earthquake, not a normal one, a huge one. He's grinning wickedly.

 **"** **Is that so?"** I said, tried to maintining my stoic face, but inside I was shouted, _'what the h*** was that?!'_

He laughed like mad again. **"that was just a demonstration, but since there's no obstacle here, I bet you don't know how strong it was…"**

I raised one of my brow, but still hiding my shock expression, _'did he just read my mind?'_ I thought.

 **"** **yes, I did…"** he answered.

 **"** **how?"** now I can't hide my antonishment.

 **"** **because I'm the dark side of you, which mean I'm still part of you. I hold your worst nightmare, your forgotten agony, your deepest grudge, and…"** he's smirking dangerously.

 **"** **your most dangerous enemy…"** he whispered as he suddenly appeard right behind me with a knife one inch away from my neck.

 **"** **Tch"** I clicked my tongue. He's locking my neck with the other hand, I can't get away.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes. he smirked.

But surpricingly, he released me. _'What the-?'_

 **"** **it's a good thing that you and I are one, or else you might had die on my hand"** he faced me again and throw his knive above, and it suddenly bursted into nothingness.

 **"** **well, if word domination isn't your interest then what you want me to join you for?"** I asked, trying to make this conversation back to the track.

 **"** **take back my stolen power…"** he's sounded serious.

I raised a brow, **"…the Tri-Ni-Sette power…"** now my eyes widened.

 **"** **Tri-Ni-Sette?"** my word faltered.

He grinned, **"uh~huh… I'm the original owner of that marvelous power, Are you shocked?"** he's mocking me with his snicker.

But I've got to admit that he's right… I can't deny the fact that I'm shocked. I mean he claimed that he's the owner of that magnificent power? That's nut!

But you know what is crazier than that? My Intuition said that he's not lying!

 **"** **well, I was… until those bastard took it from me just because they're scared of it. And now my power has devided into now known as Tri-Ni-Sette."** he hissed.

 **"** **if it wasn't because of them, I bet that I won't turned into what I am now…"**

I just stay silent… I don't sence any lies from his word.

 **"** **and back the I used to call them my best friend? Haha… what a joke…"** he run his hand to his hair. He's word tainted with sadness.

Ok, I'm lost… is't he supposed to be a lunatic evil being like what Okaa-san said? So why he said that he was betrayed? He also said that his friend was the one that responsible for him being evil…

Kami-sama! Please help me understand any of this! Which one is right?!

Giotto-nii's saying? Or Okaa-san's? or his?

Which one?!

Then I snapped back to my mind when I saw a hand infront of me, **"so, will you help me?"** 'darkness' said to me. he's back to his sense.

 **"** **how about we make our deal. I'll make sure hat it will be win:win…"** I suggested. He pull back his hand, but the good thing is he seems interested.

 **"** **tell me…"**

Then I tell him my plan. Well, plus some adding to fit our new circumstance of course.

Now, I'm the one who extended my hand, he stared at me for a moment.

 **"** **you know that I can make some destruction if I did that, don't you?"** he frowned

 **"** **I know, your current power had enough to do huge things and I bet it will make some toll to me. But don't worry, I'll take all the pain. Besides that was part of our deal."** I smiled.

he accepted my hand and shake it, **"I like that attidute of yours Tsunayoshi…"** he smiled back.

 **"** **now, now, you can call me Tsuna"** I said as I released the hold. **"and, I don't want to call you 'darkness' no matter what. You must have a real name right?"**

He looked shocked for a second, before he's looking away. **"Henko…"** he said.

 **"** **my parent named me Henko…"** he said.

I smiled, **"Henko, mean** ** _changes_** **… now that fits you more…"** I hugged him.

He stunned for a moment, but then he hugged me back.

I feel wet on my shoulder.

It's weird… somehow I can feel all of his agony, his fear, his sadness, his anger, and all. It's just like he let me see them. I can't help but cry in silent as I tighten my hug, he's statement are worser than me…

 _'_ _Please Kami-sama, please let me help him…'_


	48. Chapter 44

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

* * *

Tsuna POV

 _'_ _Etto… where am I now? It's black again, but now it's cold and… hey! Why can't my body move?!'_ iI screamed mentally. My body just like it has turned into marmer, cold and can't be moved…

 **"** **c…on…Ts…un…w…up…" "Ts… pl…se...co…b…k…to…s"**

I can hear some faint voices, I can't recognized the word beause my ears are ringing.

Fortunately, I can still moving my 10 ton weight eyelid (well not really). I was just open it a bit but then I shut it again tightly, because of the light level.

Then, after some try, I was finally able to open it fully, **"m…k…s…n…?"** I asked the two blury figure above me. I was trying to called my mom and okaa-san, but instead of that, I can only mumble those words.

 **"** **hai Tsu-kun… we're here…"** Okaa-san answered. I've recovered my sight now. I can see that both of them are transferring their sky flame (Aria) and Night flame (Sakura) to me as my body can feel warmness flowing into my veins, wait! I can feel my body again!

 **"** **thank you…"** I thanked them in weak tone.

I glanced their face… they both was… crying? " **what's wrong? Why are you two crying?"** I asked still in weak tone.

No one answering me for a couple of second.

Silence…

 **"** **because, because, you wasn't breathing… and your heart isn't beating too…!"** Okaa-san finally said while looking down,

I faintly hear her sob.

 **"** **we thought that you has died…"** Mom said half whispering, her voice is a bit shaken.

I smiled at them, but before I could say anything, someone had answer them….

 **"** **I'm sorry, It was praticaly my fault…"** that voice. It's Henko!

I was about to call him but both of my 'mother's already in front of me in defending stance. **"we're NOT going to let you near him, 'darkness'"** Mom said in venom tone.

 **"** **you already took my life when I disagree with your plan I bet that was happened to my mom too! Now, there's no way I'll let you have my son too!"** Okaa-san shouted.

I can see glimpse of sadness from Henko's eyes before it turned into a sharp intimidating eyes.

 **"** **as if you can win against me…"** he chuckled darkly.

Okaa-san was about to charge on him, but I stopped her. **"It's ok, kaa-san, mom, I had handle him by my own."** I walked straight to his side.

 **"** **Don't worry, this son of yours has a deal with me…"** Henko clinged his arm on my shoulder while grinned widely, and I just let him.

I smiled at them with hint that said, _'Trust me, I got a plan…'_

They seems understand since they smiled back as reply (though I see that it wasfilled with concern).

Then Okaa-san stepped in front of me. **"then take this…"** she wrapped(?) a pendant on my neck. (A/N : can you imagine the shape of tiny clear pacifier with mare rings's wings with a symbol of vongola on the pacifier?)

Henko take a few step back when she weared it to me. it's just like he's giving me some privacy moment.

 **"** **you'll need this to control your power…"** she said in concern tone.

 **"** **I hope that you can really handle it, Tsu-kun…"** she hugged me.

 **"** **and I'm sorry that I can't be with you to go thorough your problems"** I patted her back softly.

 **"** **don't worry kaa-san… I can handle it. You had trusted me to find Tou-san and saved him, since the day you gave me birth, right?"** I smiled at her as she released the hug.

 **"** **you too Mom…"** I hugged her. **"I promised to find Dad and Yuni…"** Mom can't say a word but she tighten her hug before she released it.

After the hugging session finished I stared Henko saying that he could continued now. He gae me a nod, then walked back to my side.

He grapped my right hand and whispered something to me, **"It will hurt you… a lot…"**

TI stared at his serious face for a secnd before I hold his hand with my both hands, **"I believe in you…"** after I said that, he's looking away, maybe he's too shocked to hear this word after years? Not surprised me a lot though, since I already saw how much he've been through.

I looked at Okaa-san and Mom for the last time…

 **"** **Ittekimassu…"** I said with smile.

They waved their hands and smiling back at me, **"itterashai…"** they answered,

And after that I was sended back…

* * *

(A/N : now… now… what happened in the real world? what happened to Reborn and the other after Tsuna's death? Let's go and find out!)

~few minutes after Hibari went in~

Reborn POV

 _'_ _I knew it… I know something is wrong… I even accidently said what my insting had warn me when I poked his cheek before, So why the h*** I still let him went to school?!_

 _I failed…_

 _I failed…_

 _I failed to protect him…'_ I thought as I gritting my teeth and clenching my fist.

Guilty haunted me, _'I should have checked on him from when he started to act sick._

 _Wha is wrong with me?! Why I'm so phatenic?'_ I can't help but blaming my self because I've keeping eyes on him to revealed his secret yet I didn't pay ettention to his health condition.

Then I felt something licking my cheek. I looked up. **"ah, it's you…"** I put Leon on my hand, looks like he really want to cheer me. I nodded understand as I putted back him to my hat then I turned around. Yamamoto tried to conforted Tsuki who is crying hard with Gokudera, though Gokudera is crying too but not as hard as Tsuki. Baka-Toshi had shocked expression on his face, he's frozen on his place. While mama… she's gone hysteric.

I let them like that for a while. After all this news really are shocking. I mean… Tsuna just a little boy who just lived for 13 years that filled with misery, _thanks to his messy family_. He just a lonely boy who always be kind to everyone and bring warmness to everyone's heart, even a Hitman like me who barely know him has effected by his kindness.

But now… Tsuna has gone… he died… and the worst is we don't know why.

Some minutes later the door finally open, revealing Shamal who looking down. I saw Gokudera approached him then gripping Shamal's sleeve thightly as he put his head on Shamal's chest.

 **"** **please… tell us that's not true… Tsuna is alive, right?"** Gokudera said in low tone but still loud enough to be heard.

Shamal grapped Gokudera's hand then put it down, **"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do. His body is damaged externally and internally. But mostly internally on his left chest. I've tried to use defibllirator on him but no avail, he's… gone"** he said.

 **"** **you may see him inside…"** without waiting more we all entering the room. Loke and his one of his daughter (read : Riki) are on Tsuna's right side, hugging at each other while crying. While the other girl (read : Riku) is on Tsuna's side, sit on the chair, crying silently on the bed while her hand's holding Tsuna's liveless hand.

(A/N : the first gen has back to their invincible form)

On the right side, is crying on Hibari's shoulder while himself is looking down to his right like not wanting anyone see his face.

We went to near Tsuna's bed. Tsuna's face is pale and as white as a paper. I spotted a trail of tear from his eyes but behind the oxygen mask I can see that Tsuna has a small smile plastered on his lips as if he's happy.

 _'_ _you look so peaceful Tsuna…'_ I smiled bitterly.

Not long after that, voices of cry occupying the room.

~little time skip~

Without us realizing, it has been one and half hours passed. Everyone still on their own position except for mama who already fainted not long after she saw Tsuna.

Both of the doctor (Lisa and Shamal) still doesn't do anything to Tsuna's body. They only removed the oxygen mask off his face, mostly that because Loke phorbid them to. He said that they want to see his face more longer.

Somehow I feel that way too. It's just like Tsuna is still inside there, trapped somehow. That's why I don't want to leave his side and choose to stay on my spot, right beside him.

' _Well I guess I was just hoping for the impossible, heh…'_ I shutted my eyes and tilted my fedora down.


	49. Chapter 45

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

 **"** **it was all your fault…"** Riku muttered as she lifted her head and glared at Tsuki and Toshi dangerously, with her icy stare. Her voice gained everyone's attention.

 **"** **It was your fault he died! If only Tsuna live in a family that care for him, he won't ended like this!"** she yelled to the twins who jolted backward because of the shock. The mount of Killing Intent that she released had sent everyone (except for Reborn, Hibari, and Loke. but They also shocked) in shivers.

No one commented. Everyone just stay silent…

That is when Reborn's sharp ears catched something.

SFX : *…p…*

 **"** **?!"** _'_ _Wait! What was that sound just now?!'_

 **"** **everyone, silence…"** Reborn ordered.

They all obeyed then looking at him with questioned look… well except for the furious girl (Riku) who was about to slapped Toshi.

Tsuki was going to stopped her. But then… a miracle happening.

She was stopped by none other the person that has been holded by her…

It was Tsuna!

* * *

Tsuna POV

(A/N : in this scene Tsuna has back his body but he still uncouncious.)

 _"_ _Geez,you're not kidding when you said that it will be painful…"_

 **"** **hey, I did warn you. But you just reply with that soft-headed answer of yours. *rolled eyes* I'm not joking ya' know?"**

Ichuckled mentally, _"haha I know… and I wasn't joking too, I did believe in you"_

Henko just went silent… but I can see that he's pouting ambaressly which somehow make him seems cute. (me : well, since he's forming your body, wouldn't that make you admit that you are cute? Tsuna : you've got the point there… *nodding* *loading…* *realized* Hey! I'm not cute! Me : XD *ran away*)

Faintly I can hear someone's voice…

 **"** **It was your fault he died! If only Tsuna live in a family that care for him, he won't ended like this!"** it says in slow motion. (A/N : it has something related between the slow function of his nerve. –well, he was death and his whole body stops its function, so that was so be expected-. I'm too lazy to explain it further)

 _"_ _eh? This voice is… Riku's?"_

 **"** **you mean one of your sister?"**

 _"_ _Yes"_ I answered.

 **"** **hm… I wonder who was she talking to?"**

 _"_ _I have a hunch that it was probably my 'family' member…"_

 **"** **Then, you better do something… or else we're might have a war when we woke up"** Henko giggled.

 _"_ _haha, yeah… I better woke up now. Knowing myself I bet that my body already stopped her uncouciously. And now everyone is in serious shock to see that, well since we didn't hear anyone making any sound anymore."_ I snickered and Henko replied with another laugh.

 **"** **well then, Let's get the show in the road~!"**

And with that I slowly opened my eyes…

* * *

Back to the other~

Normal POV

Everyone shocked to see Tsuna's hand grabbing Riku's hand tightly as if he doesn't want to let her go. But that's not just the only thing that shocked them, cause when they turned their gaze to his face, I saw… his lip's moving!

 **"** **stop it Riku…"** Tsuna murmured softly, it could barely heard by any of them. But Reborn who has abilitiy to read people's lip movement, understand it. He said to her to stop her doing, in Tsuna's request…

Then after that the sound of heart monitor occupying the silent room.

SFX : *beep* *…**beep* *…**beep* *…**beep*

Hearing that, everyone turned their gaze at the monitor.

 _'_ _It's beating again!'_ They all thought.

Then after that everyone turned back to Tsuna's face. He's breathing softly.

Shamal recognized as he put back the oxygen mask on Tsuna's face. With that his breath became stedy and so his heart beat.

Tsuna slowly regain his colour back on him.

Tsuna is alived again!

(Giotto : **"…"** *drops on his knees(?)* *crying in happiness*

G : **"…"** *shocked* *comforting Giotto*

Lampo : **"Tsuna is… *sob* He is… *sob* He is… *sob* alive…"** *crying on Asari's hug*

Asari : **"i-it's a miracle!"** *covering his mouth by hands*

Daemon : **"Kufufu~ it's a miracle indeed…"**

Alaude : **"Hn.."**

Knuckle : **"Thank you god, for your blessing. Thank you for bring him back to us…"** )

Tsuna started to regain his consciousness rather fast then everyone ever expected.

He slowly opened his eyes until half lidded. **"minna…"** he whispered, once again no one can hear him (A/N : and he's also wearing the oxygen mask. So yeah, the sound can't came out) but now they all gathering him.

 **"** **What is it Juudaime?"** Gokudera can't help but crying in happiness. He was desperate for losing his beloved saver, but now he's raising hopes once more.

 **"** **sorry for make you guys worry"** Tsuna said as he formed a small smile. Reborn said it in his place.

 **"** **d*** right you stupid brother… you had made us worry"** Riku said.

 **"** **Tsuna-nii is baka…!"** Riki crying on his hand. Tsuna lifted his hand weakly and charessed her cheek.

 **"** **for make herbivores crying, I'll bite you to death"** and here goes Hibari's infamous catch phrase. Tsuna chuckled lightly.

 **"** **don't you dare to do that again Lazy-Tsuna"** Reborn said. Another soft chuckle released from brunette's lips. " **I'll try…"** he replied.

Tsuna turned his gaze to their faces one by one…

 **"** **Riku…"**

 **"** **Riki…"**

 **"** **Loke-san…"**

 **"** **Lisa-sensei…"**

 **"** **Shamal…"**

 **"** **Gokudera…"**

 **"** **Takeshi…"**

 **"** **Reborn…"**

 **"** **and…"** Tsuna's eyes suddenly snapped open widely before he shutted his eyes tighty as his hand cluched at his chest. His heart beat went rampage, panicking everyone.

Tsuna once again glanced at his brothers but the result is his heart beat went crazier.

 **"** **Hibari!/Bring them out!"** Shamal and Reborn said at the same time. the said skylard don't need them to asked sice he also relized that too. he dragged the twins out with them protesting along the way.

But not so long after that Tsuna went uncouncious again…

* * *

Tsuna POV

I was faced everyone around me. they all looked worry. ' _Well of course they did… I was die afterall…'_ I sighed softly before smiling. Yeah, I'm aware for the fact that I was die but now that doesn't matter anymore. Henko was able to brought me back, and now here I am… a living person once again.

I wanted to reassure every one of them that I'm fine now. And so, I'm facing them and called their names one by one…

 **"** **Riku…"**

 **"** **Riki…"**

 **"** **Loke-san…"**

 **"** **Lisa-sensei…"**

 **"** **Shamal…"**

 **"** **Gokudera…"**

 **"** **Takeshi…"**

 **"** **Reborn…"**

 **"** **and…"** However, when it's Tsuki's and Toshi's turn, my chest feel hurt. No… it's not just hurt, It's hurt A LOT!

 _'_ _Why? What happened now?'_ I asked myself. I opened my eyes once the pain is lesser, but once my eyes meet their faces again the pain is increasing more and more.

Suddenly my BAD memories played on my mind. _"W-What the h*** is this?!"_ I growled in pain.

Then after that everything went black again…

* * *

#inside Tsuna's mind

I glanced at Henko with a frown, _"What *pant* was that *pant* ?!"_ I asked.

 **"** **this is the first side effect for having ME in you"** Henko asked then asked me if I'm Ok, I answered him with nod.

 _"_ _and how *pant* is that?"_

 **"** **Just like what I said before, 'I hold your worst nightmare, your forgotten agony, and I hold your deepest grudge'… Now that we're on the same body, my presense has forced you to memorized again those bad memories of yours.**

 **You will have to open yourself toward all of your fear and your nightmare, like it or not. And it will take on toll on your body until you finally accept them heartfully. You can't tricked your own feeling now, cause everytime you feel hatred then your body will feel pain. You can't avoid or deny it no matter you're doing it with conscious or not"** Henko explained. By the time he finished I had regain my composture.

 _"_ _then I just have to be honest about myself?"_ I asked as he nodded.

 _"_ _well if that so… do I have to revealed my secrets too?"_ I know that he understand for what I meant.

He shooked his head, **"that was count as your skill at 'hiding'… so you don't have to"**

 _'_ _well at least it won't be more complicated then it already has….'_ I sighed in relief.

 _"_ _then… now what?"_ I asked to Henko but he just shrugged his shoulder.

 **"** **I guess, we can get some rest for now…"** he replied as he lying on the ground then use his hand as pillow, then fall asleep.

I agreed with his decision, and so I did the same thing.

 _'_ _ha~ what a long day…'_


	50. Chapter 46

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

It has been 8 hours after Tsuna went uncouncious. Loke told Reborn to bring everyone else home as they (Loke, Riki, and Riku) will company Tsuna. Reborn agreed and so he told everyone to go home. Nana was persistent to stay at first, she doesn't want to leave Tsuna to some bunch of strangers but after some talk she finally gave up and went home with the other.

(A/N : Hibari has left some while ago when he got a call from Kusakabe about another attack, after assuring that Tsuna has stabilized of course. All of the first gen had back to Tsuna's room too. They've got to make sure that nothing going wrong, at least until their Otouto –read : Tsuna- came back. They only left Knuckle at the hospital so if anything happen they can know immediately.)

With Reborn and other…

Yamamoto and Gokudera has separated their way with Reborn and the Sawadas (A/N : since Gokudera's apartement is on the same rute with Yamamoto's house). And now the four was in ackward silence.

 **"** **Tch… that Dame, make us worry for nothing…"** Toshi mumbled to himself. Reborn hear it clearly but he didn't mind it for now. He was really anxious about what happened to Tsuna today **.**

Back from death… yeah miracle like that could happened. But what concerned him now is what happened after that. When Tsuna started to groan in pain Reborn catched glint on Tsuna's supposed brown eyes. It was pitch black, filled with fear and anger.

But why? What is wrong with Tsuna? And the things that Tsuna told him last night, he didn't detect any lies in it, but was that all of it? He thought that he finally got his secret but now he's not so sure.

After some moment Reborn finally saved those question for now and change his thought into this weird family again.

He met so many oddness that looks mismatch the fact that he had, even the newest fact that he collected himself. For example…

Nana's sudden change behavior. She usually ignored Tsuna no matter what happened to him. Even when Tsuna came home full of bruises she didn't even pay a sight. But back then, she suddenly gone hysteric and seems worried for him. After thinking it for some moment Reborn can only thought that that was a normal reaction for a mother to worried for her child no matter how long she ignored him. But then another question showed up… if she did care, then where was she for all this time? she never be there for Tsuna when he definitely need her.

And let's not forget for Toshi's reaction too. Sure he didn't even shred a tear, that was normal since everyone now how much he hate Tsuna. But the thing is, if he really hate him that badly then why did he even came to the hospital? In rush too! He also looks shocked when they heard about Tsuna's condition when he arrived. Isn't that weird?

And beyond the things that happened today. Reborn also curious about what happened between Iemitsu and Tsuna, why Iemitsu seems hate him to the core? I mean, what could possibly Tsuna had done to recheive his anger? Both of Tsuki and Toshi don't know the reason… even Nana didn't know how to answer that. Then was he's angry over unreasonable things?!

And one more thing… Loke and his adobted daughters (A/N : yes Reborn now that) claimed Tsuna as their family, and by the way they showed their concern it was clear for how strong their bond is. It also applies on Hibari who seems so protective toward him. And both of Lisa and Shamal too…

 _'_ _Just what the h*** is happening in his past?!'_ Reborn grunted inwardly can't find the answers.

He sighed, _'Sawada Tsunayoshi… no… Sawada Family, every each one of them seems hiding something… well, only Tsuki who seems clueless. While on the other hand Tsuna was the most mysterious one. I've got to get more information…'_ he thought.

He know that he needs help and he know just to who he need to ask. The one that had tittle as 'god of information'… Shiro_Kaito…

As soon as they arrived home, Bianchi approached her 'lover' to asked about Tsuna. Bianchi has been told by Nana to in charge for the kids because something happened to Tsuna. Not long after Nana left her clueless, Reborn called him for the same reason although he wasn't saying anything much than 'Tsuna is in hospital'.

 **"** **how was him?"** Bianchi asked. Currently the three kids are playing tags around the second floor –excluding in Tsuna's room-.

Reborn stared at her, **"he's dead…"** Reborn trailed while Bianchi gaped in disbelieve.

 **"** **but now he's alive…"** Rebors's saying make her shocked expression turned into questioned one.

 **"** **he's dead for almost two hour but then he revived somehow. He woke up not long after that but then he went uncouncious again after something -that no one know- happened."** Reborn said then he walked to Twins' room.

But before that, he turned to her once again. **"please keep an eye on her…"** That's all that he said but Bianchi know who is 'her' and also know the reason for sure. Why? Because she was also surprised to saw 'her' (read : Nana) panicked like that. Especially when she know that Nana always ignoring every little thing related to Tsuna. well except for his food, the only thing that this family acknowlaged him with.

(A/N : Nana went straight to her room and locked the door)

After instructed her that, Reborn went to the Twins' room. Tsuki is still has his blanked face that he had after being kicked out from Tsuna's -hospital- room. While Toshi has returned to himself and just lazying around his room. (A/N : well that was his appearance, since the only person who can see thorough it –you know who- doesn't bother to see the truth).

Reborn asked them _kindly_ to lend him their computer and they let him _gladly_ (me : well, even when they said no you still going to use it anyway, right? And I bet you're not even use the correct way of 'asking'… Reborn : *smirk* me : *sigh* nailed it…). Reborn let the curious teens to observed him.

After turn on the computer and sign in his account, he spotted important message on his mail.

it was from Bronco…

 **"** **who is that?"** Tsuki asked.

Reborn doesn't turn his gaze to him but still answered him anyway, **"he's my former student, Dino Cavalleno, now tenth boss of Cavalleno fagmilia"**

Toshi find it weird that Reborn had another student before, so he asked again, a bit surprise tone can be heard. **"student of baby like you?"**

Aaaand…

SFX : *smack!*

… there's a bundle on his head.

 **"** **Ouch!"** he screamed. Tsuki sweat dropped on that while Reborn just ignored him and opened the mail.

[from : Bronco

Reborn, you've got to be surprised for the news that I had now! It's about the elder of the twin candidates! Contact me!] It says.

 **"** **about Tsuna-nii?"** Tsuki frowned and leaned forward to get closer.

Of course this has taken Reborn's interest too. _'Looks like Shiro_Kaito can wait for later'_

And so he invited Dino on chat…

* * *

-You invited Bronco to chat room-

-Bronco entered the chat room-

Reborn : spill it out…

Bronco : Finally you contacted me! it's already 2 days ago!

Reborn : so now you've have gut to yelled at me, heh, Dame-Dino? Would you like to taste my training again?

 **-Tsuki & Toshi- *shivers***

Bronco : u-uh… no… I'm s-sorry Reborn…

 ** _'_** ** _so even boss of Mafia fear of him…'_** **The Twin thought**

Reborn : hmp… just tell me what do you know? And I might forgive you…

Bronco : H-Hai…

Bronco : I was asking Shiro_Kaito about Sawada Tsunayoshi two days ago, because… well you know, you told me that he's interesting and so I was curious myself and ask him.

 **"** **who is this 'Shiro' guy?" Toshi asked.**

 **"** **the wold greatest hacker…" Reborn simply answerd as the twins nodded understand.**

Bronco : This is his reply…

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi,** brown-messy hair, brown doe eyes, 157 cm. An orphan, always bullied and abused by his _current father_ , being ignored by his _current mother,_ a hardworking boy, have hyper intuition, mute, small body but built up, his stamina is high, good at _hiding_ , loveable personalities, antisocial but really close to his friends, _famous_ as Dame, have the boss aura. Know about mafia, one of our friend. Flames confirmed (this information is priceless).

 **Reborn spotted the word 'mute' and think that he's lying for the sake of Tsuna.**

Reborn : what's with 'Current Father', 'Current Mother', 'Our friend' and the information about his flames?

Bronco : I don't know much, I also confused. He said that Tsunayoshi is an orphan, but then he said about his father and mother. Was he adopted?

 **Reborn looked at the twins for the answer and they said 'no'.**

Reborn : The twin said 'no'…

Bronco : Eh? They're there?

Reborn : Yes… now back to my question.

Bronco : Right… well, about 'our friend', when I chatted him there is also Kuro Cielo there…

 **"** **Now, who is that 'Kuro'?" Toshi asked.**

 **Reborn seems annoyed by the questions but still answered him. "He's the second of the greatest Hitman. Now if you don't want a bullet planted on your brain, throw your mouth out of the window…" With that the twin kept their mouth shut.**

 **"** **good…" Reborn said.**

Reborn : hm… figures…

Bronco : Eh? You know? How?

Reborn : somehow…

Reborn : now, the next one. About the flames.

Bronco : fine… he doesn't want to tell me about it no matter what, same goes with Cielo.

Reborn : what a shame… I was anxious about that one.

Bronco : Anyway, I'll visit Japan tomorrow! I want to met you and the three of them…

Reborn : fine. but you might not see Tsuna.

Bronco : Eh? Why?

Reborn : he's currently being hospitalized. Can't tell you why.

Bronco : well that's too bad. I still came anyway… oh, can I visit him then?

Reborn : can't guarantee. You'll see why by tomorrow.

Bronco : *sigh* ok. See you tomorrow Reborn…

Reborn : yeah…

* * *

Then Reborn contacted Shiro_Kaito.

* * *

-You invited Shiro_Kaito to chat room-

-Shiro_Kaito entered the chat room-

Shiro_Kaito : what is it Reborn-san?

 **(A/N : now, now, don't get confused. It's not Tsuna who answered here, but it was Alaude with the other first gen behind him –Giotto is beside him-**

 **Aaand… since it's Alaude, and not Tsuna himself Shiro_Kaito will** ** _slip_** **some lies here…)**

Reborn : I've got some question…

Shiro_Kaito : was it related to vongola?

Reborn : no, it's personal

Shiro_Kaito : I see… so what was it?

Reborn : about Sawada Tsunayoshi's flame and background. Name your price…

Shiro_Kaito : you don't have to, cause I won't tell you either.

Reborn : then, mind to tell me why?

Shiro_Kaito : I bet Horsy had told you before.

Shiro_Kaito : ah, I meant Bronco Dino.

Reborn : he did… so both you and Cielo are friend with Tsuna, huh?

Shiro_Kaito : yes, although it's been a long time for me to in contact with him so he might forgotten me.

Reborn : how about the other Rilascio member? Are they related with him too?

Shiro_Kaito : nope… relationship between the three of us is a secret, since he has been like our little brother, so there's no way we'll dragging him to the danger zone.

Reborn : what do you mean?

Shiro_Kaito : saying his name to the other could somehow make him related with our 'Mafia' world especially if anyone know that he's CEDEF boss' son. We did told him some little things about us but we want him to stay with civilians. He's been suffer enough. We don't want to cause him trouble much more…

Reborn : hm…

Shiro_Kaito : now, since I had told you that much I assume you don't have any question again. So I'll leave…

Reborn : Do you know that he's hospitalized now?

Shiro_Kaito : yes I do… I and Cielo has visited him just now. I've been told that you was just left. It's a shame that we didn't encounter each other.

Reborn : yeah, what a shame indeed. If I leave a bit later maybe we could finally met.

Shiro_Kaito : well, don't force your luck… Arrivederci~

* * *

With that Shiro_Kaito left the chatroom. Reborn sighed, he only gained some little fact from that information. And it was about Shiro_Kaito is also befriend with Tsuna. So instead of answering his question, there is another question popped on Reborn's mind.

 _'_ _How did Tsuna met Shiro_Kaito…?'_


	51. Chapter 47

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

The next day, as usual the twin got woked up by green mallet by a certain _baby._

 **"** **OOOOUUUUCH!"** Chorus of screams can be heard.

 **"** **do you really have to do THAT everytime!"** Toshi yelled at Reborn.

 **"** **yeah, can't you be more gentle on waking us up?"** Tsuki pouting while rubbing his swallow head.

Reborn smiled innocently, **"I just do what I have to do, besides you both are going to late~"** he said as he left the twin panicked around.

They are late…

It's 7.55 when they off the house. They both were greeted by Gokudera and Yamamoto who has waiting fo them *cough* I mean Tsuki.

They were getting 'beaten to death' by Hibari before they reached for their class.

* * *

~Time skip~after the school~

The group was merrier, now it's not just Gokudera and Yamamoto but Kyoko, Ryohei, Hana, and Haru also came with them. They want to visit Tsuna too after what happened yesterday (A/N : I mean when Tsuna was suddenly collapsed and brought to the hospital, not when Tsuna died –since they're not there when it happen-)

They went to Sawada's resident first, since Reborn called the twins so they can meet their senior, the boss of Cavallone Fagmilia.

 **"** **Tch, so many people…"** Toshi seems annoyed to see there are so many suited guy infront of his house.

 **"** **who are they, Tsuki-kun?"** Kyoko asked.

 **"** **ah, they are… ehm… Reborn's friends…"** Tsuki said nervously. Yeah you guess it right, the girls are not aware about mafia… yet…

 **"** **Hahi! Reborn-chan's friends are adults?"** Haru asked.

 **"** **yeah, I'm not surprised though. He's full of surprise."** Tsuki answered. The girls bought his answer.

Oh yeah, if you asked why Ryohei is so quiet and not even say a word (wich is so odd) it's because he and Hana separated their way from the group to buy some fruits for Tsuna, a little while ago.

When they passed the crowd, those men lined up and greeted them in sync, **"Welcome home, Vongola Decimo and CEDEF boss"** they bowed.

Tsuki and Toshi are alarmed and told them to shut up, it was a good thing that Haru is busy arguing something with Gokudera while both of Yamamoto and Kyoko are busy to calm them down, in short no one's paying attention.

After they finally calmed down they entered the house. Nana greeted them together with Bianchi (A/N : she's wearing google immedietly so Gokudera won't faint) and the children.

 **"** **Okaeri"** Bianchi and the kids greeted.

 **"** **okaeri, Tsu-kun, To-kun! Ara? You're bringing your friends!"** Nana cripped happily.

 **"** **yeah, mama, they want to visit Tsuna-nii after this"** with that mention name from Tsuki, Nana's face turned cloudy. But not for long, cause a minute later she's back to natural.

 **"** **well then, how about some cookies while waiting? Ah Tsu-kun and To-kun, Reborn and his friend has waiting for you two in your room"** After that the twin make their way to their room, while the other are following Nana to the dining room (A/N : Gokudera keep growling in low tone)

* * *

#the twins room

 **"** **Welcome Vongola Decimo! CEDEF boss!"** a blonde man greeted them in such formal ways, making the twins nervous.

Toshi spotted Reborn and so he asked him, **"who is he?"**

 **"** **he's your senior…"** Reborn trailed, gaining question mark popping on both of twins head.

 **"** **Reborn… please, let me introduced myself…"** That blonde man stood up strightly.

 **"** **I'm the 10** **th** **boss of Cavallone fagmilia, Dino Cavallone"** Dino introduced himself as the twin looked at him with awe.

Dino walked to the two and observed them. **"looks like what Kaito said was true afterall…"** he said to no one particular.

 **"** **ne… Reborn, what do you mean by 'senior'?"** Tsuki asked Reborn.

 **"** **Well, he's your senior, since I was tutoring him before I came here"** Reborn answered.

 **"** **Eh… for real?!"** the twin shrieked in sync.

Dino chuckled at their reaction. **"well, in the past I was a no-good person. But thanks to Reborn, I am now a boss in charge of 5.000 family member"**

 _'_ _Dino-san is cool, in charge of that many people must be hard. Yet I can't even take care of my own family'_ Tsuki gloomed suddenly.

 **"** **che… if only you can change that Dame into something usefull"** Toshi commented underneat his breath. But of course the sharp ears of the hitman can hear that. Dino also hear it thanks to Reborn's hellish training.

 **"** **I think the only one that need to be change is that little attitude of yours, little bro"** Dino said playfully. He know who is that Dame that he's reffering to. It was his elder brother. And Dino wasn't pleased with the way Toshi treatened Tsuna (by hearing Reborn's story before they arrived).

 **"** **well, now… look at the time, It's almost 3 p.m. the hospital's visit schedule"** Reborn reminded.

Then the five of them (A/N : Romario was stayed quiet all the time but he was there) are going to the hospital, to visit Tsuna.

* * *

#at the hospital (in corridor)

 **"** **ne, Reborn. Back then, What did you mean that I can't see him?"** Dino asked his tutor who is sitting on Tsuki's head.

 **"** **just wait and see"** Reborn answered gained '?' mark popped on Dino's head.

When the crowdy group reached the entrance of Tsuna's room, they turned quiet… too quiet so even a single drop of needle can be heard.

When Dino was going to knock the door, there is 2 sharp object appeared one inch from his neck. (A/N : it's a steel ruller, not a knife)

 _'_ _so they really did showed up'_ Reborn thought while smirking in amusement to see his ex-student sweating bullet.

 **"** **Who. Are. You?"** Riku demanded answer. Dino gulped from the pressure of aura that the both girl given to the group. Reborn aren't that surprised though, since he know that they are Loke's daughter. He assumed that they were trained, even though he doesn't know wether these girls related with Mafia or not. (Me : xixixi Reborn is clueless~!… Reborn : what was that, Royal-chan? *smile sweetly with leon-gun on hand* Me : N-NOTHING! *ran away*)

 **"** **I-I'm Dino Cavallone… friends of Tsuki and Toshi here…"** Dino explained.

 **"** **we don't care about that… are you related in mafia?"** Riki asked with sweet voice a little bit too sweet make everyone except Reborn shiver.

 **"** **y-yes?"** with that Dino was sent flying backward with two pair of foot.

Romario was going to charged but stopped by Loke who also coming out from nowhere.

 **"** **now now… you two over done it again…"** Loke said with his playful tone, both hand on his waist.

 **"** **but dad… they are from mafia… Tsuna-nii could be in danger."** Riki whining while Riku just clicked her tongue.

 **"** **oh… they are?"** Loke turned his gaze to the fallen boss, his subordinate, and finally to Reborn.

 **"** **yes they are."** Reborn answered. **"but I'll guarantee that they're not dangerous"**

 **"** **ha~ you see here Reborn… we don't want Tsuna-kun got related to our 'world'…"** Loke glanced at the clueless group (read : Ryohei, Kyoko, Yamamoto –carefree as ever-, Hana, Haru, Nana).

 **"** **I already told my daughters about 'that' and we all agree for not dragging him to our *gestured at himself and Reborn* 'dark world'"** Loke's eyes turned sharp before it returned back to it's original.

Tsuna had told his 'family' member (read : first gen, rilascio group -including Riku and Riki-, Loke, Lisa, Shamal and Hibari) that no matter what happen 'Dame-Tsuna' should never related with underground world especially Mafia. Either he's alive or dead. (A/N : it's different if he's Cielo or Kaito).

 **"** **you can understand that, right Reborn?"** Loke said in creerful tone as he used to use.

Reborn tipped his fedora down cause he sense threatment in that sentence, but he could understand why even thought that he just know Tsuna for a couple of days.

 **"** **but still, If you don't mind I really want to see him."** Reborn stared Loke. **_"you're free to told the other to leave…"_** he added in Italian which could be understand by them and some other Italian (A/N : clue? silvernatte, pink haired woman , and alfro baby. Well Riki and Riku too actually)

Loke eyeing each one of them carefully then say, **"alright you all can pass… but first we want every each one of you to drop your belonging here. No exception"** he said. At first Riki and Riku objected but when they see the determination on their father's eyes they could do nothing but obey.

Hana take a step in front of Riki, **"ano… this is from us… please accept this"** Riki received the fruits that she handed to her.

 **"** **thank you"** Riki said in smile, a friendly smile this time.

Then after they dropped their belonging (including many dynamites, many grenades, two pair of gun, and a whip) they entered the room.

Tsuna is lying on his bed peacefully, with heart monitor and IV attached to his chest and his arm. He's wearing hospital gown, with an oxygen mask on his pale face.

Seeing their niichan lying sickly like that both Lambo and I-pin whining to be close with him. And so, Riki and Riku each hold them and be on both of his side.

Haru and Kyoko gasped when they saw this, In whisper Haru asked Riku, **"what happened to him?"** she asked.

 **"** **Doctor said that he's not eating well, he doesn't get enough rest, and he's body is damaged internally and externally, mostly internally. In short he's forcing himself"** Riku grunted while answering. That's not a lie since she didn't told Haru that the factor of the damage was 'flames' and the first gen told them that Tsuna really did that.

 **"** **Really?"** Kyoko asked, but to Riki. Riki looked down as she nodded.

 **"** **how could he forced himself if he's not even paying attention in school?"** Hana asked, not offending, just curious.

The both girl glared daggers at Sawadas then answered alternately, **"thanks to some certain people, he have to work to live, he never ask us for money, he earned that himself"**

After they said that Nana's face turned unreadable while Tsuki has this obvious guilty face and Toshi just simply looking away as if he's not the one in mention.

 **"** **yeah… and that's why we're not so surprised if he sleep in the class. Well, school are not too important for him anyway…"** Loke said while crossing his arm and giggling.

 **"** **ano… Loke-san… what kind of work did he do?"** Gokudera asked.

 **"** **well, many random things. Sometime he helped me run the café.**

 **He's talented you know…"** Loke giggled again.

Then his giggle died down. His smile dropped as he stared blankly at the brunette, **"to see him in this statement is so heart breaking… he used to be a cheerfull boy in old time"** his word cracking and he's more like talking to himself then talking to the other.

It was silence until Fuuta finally said a word, **"ne, Tsuna-nii will be alright, right?"** he's nudging Tsuki's arm. He's worry that his 'newly' brother will leave him just like how his parent did.

 **"** **yeah"** Tsuki answered with a smile, **"he's Tsuna-nii afterall. So of course he will be alright. He just need to get some rest"** Riki and Riku just stay silent and let Tsuki said that, since he's talking to a kid, and by the way that kid called their brother they know that Tsuna adore him.

No one said another word after that, until the visit time is finished. The group leaving the Cortesia family to take care of Tsuna while they're back to their home.

(A/N : ah… I have never mentioned their last name since the first chapter, haven't I? well Loke's full name is Cortesia Loke –in Japanesse, while in Italian was the other around- and that make Riku and Riki's name turned into Cortesia Riku and Cortesia Riki, when they were addopted).


	52. Chapter 48

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

(A/N : I somehow really want to show you what everyone's thinking after visiting Tsuna today. So… Voila! This chapter created)

#with Sasagawa siblings

 **"Kyoko? What's with that EXTREME face?"** Ryohei who had been observing his sister expression finally asking.

 **"ne, Onii-san… can we visited Tsuna-kun again?"** Kyoko asked her brother.

 **"Of course! We're visiting Tsuna again to the EXTREME! He's my brother too isn't he?"** Ryohei shuffled her lock softly before hugging her with his one arm. He know that Kyoko has been worried at Tsuna since yesterday, and to saw Tsuna's condition today must make her worried even more.

He looked at Kyoko with his wide grin while giving her a thumb up, **"Tsuna is an EXTREME man! So he must be alright! So you shouldn't EXTREME-ly worried about him. Have some faith!"**

Kyoko smiled back at her big brother and leaned her head on him, **"you right onii-san… Tsuna-kun will be alright"**

after some walking, they finally arrived at their house.

* * *

#with Haru

A brown haired girl is curling in her bed tossing to right and left, trying to sleep but she can't. She's too worried to sleep. Because she just saw her savior, the one that she's fell in love to, lying on hospital bed sickly. With his pale skin and machines attached to him. She scared that her beloved person will die…

 **"please… please… Kami-sama. Please make Tsuna-san back to himself. Haru will be a good girl and take care of him. So please help him…"** She can only hope and pray so that would never happen.

* * *

#with Gokudera

The silvernatte who was just arrived at his apartement room slumped himself on the sofa. He slammed his head frequently at the table in front of him.

 **"No wonder he always looked exhausted! What kind of right hand man am I?! Juudaime must have gone thorough a lot, and I donn't even know that he did?! And all in all I keep disturbing him although he said that he want to rest!"** and so the teen keeps blaming himself for what happened to his life saver, his friend... his _sky._

On that moment he promised to himself to be a better person for the sake of Tsuna, he will be a better right hand man. He will even sacrified himself for him. And now for real…

* * *

#with Yamamoto, at TakeSushi

 **"Tadaima!"** Takeshi entered the closed shop. (A/N : I'll use 'Takeshi' here since Tsuyoshi is also Yamamoto.)

 **"ah Okaeri Takeshi!"** Tsuyoshi greeted his son with big grin.

Takeshi smiled slimly to his pop, Tsuyoshi catch that smile. He saw his son smiled that way too yesterday, but since Takeshi went straight to his room and locked it he didn't have change to ask him why.

What he know for sure is that something is bothering his son. And so, he entered his son's room to ask about that.

 **"what happened Takeshi?"** he sit on the bed, beside Takeshi.

Takeshi looked at the ceiling and let a sigh out from his lips. **"nothing Oyaji…"** he smiled again to his pop but still with 'that' smile.

Tsuyoshi frowned then looked straight to Takeshi's hazel eyes. **"you can't hide anything from me, young mister…"** his voice turned stern. Takeshi gulped because of that.

But then Tsuyoshi's gaze and voice soften, **"you know that you can always told me everything Takeshi… don't burden everything to yourself… I'll hear you when you ready, Ok?"** Tsuyoshi ruffled Takeshi's lock then stood up. But before he leave the room, Takeshi's hand stopped him.

 **"please stay Oyaji. There's… there's something that I really want to talked about"** he said.

Tsuyoshi smiled as he sit back to his previous spot.

After seeing his father sit again beside him, Takeshi stayed silence for a second, readying himself to told what he really want to told him.

After feeling ready Takeshi started to tell his pop about what happened. About him almost commiting suicide, about Tsuna who realized him –skipped the part that Tsuna can talk-, and about Tsuna, his first true friend who is dying.

In the middle of explanation Tsuyoshi hugged his son tightly, make Takeshi stopped his story.

 **"you're stupid, Takeshi… very stupid…"** he said while crying on his son's shoulder.

 **"It was a good thing that Cielo guy are there to knock some sense to your stupid head…"**

 **"thank goodness Tsukichi-kun and Gokudera-kun are there too… how if you really fall? what should I do if you really died back there, huh…?"**

 **"And Tsunayoshi-kun too. Oh god…"**

Takeshi hugged back. **"I'm sorry for my stupid doing, Oyaji …"** He felt guilty for making his pop crying like this. He should think more about how sad his pop is after his mom died long time ago.

 **"that's ok Takeshi… shall the past be lesson for us."** Tsuyoshi released the hug as he swept away his tear.

 **"now about Tsunayoshi-kun…"** Tsuyoshi wasn't hear about that part very well since he's too shocked about his sons story of he was trying to jump off the roof. **"what do you mean he's dying?"**

Takeshi's face turned gloomy once again, **"well, when he helped me realizing my mistake I spotted that he seem sick, but he keep telling me that he's Ok, and I believing him. The next day, which is yesterday, he looks paler and even fell down when we almost reached our class, but he keep telling us that he's fine. And so we let him go…**

 **But then, in the middle of lesson our teacher told him to get out from the class because he's not paying attention, I told our teacher that he's sick and so does Gokudera and Tsuki. Again…Tsuna said to us that 'it's fine' and do what our teacher said. But not even a minute later we heard something fall from the outside, and that was him! He's so hot back then, and looks so much in pain. Everyone got panicked and I can't even think anything to do.**

 **In the the end Tsuna was brought to the hospital by Hibari-senpai. I was so worried, cause I never saw anyone like that before.**

 **And then not so long after that… Tsuna is… Tsuna is… dead… My first 'true fiend' and my savior…"** Takeshi chuckled sadly at the memories.

Tsuyoshi didn't interrupted and decided to hear the whole story in silence.

 **"he's dead, Oyaji… his face was very pale … his body was cold… and that terrifying soud of heart beat machine is ringing on my head… just like how mom was…"** Takeshi started to shred tears from the memories of Tsuna and his mom.

He erased the tears, look at the ceiling, and take a very deep breath before he continueing his story, **"but then… about two hours later… a miracle happened"** he turned to face his pop's face. **"he's alive again… I was relieved and so happy about that, it's just like Kami-sama gave us another chance to be with him."** His face turned brighter a little bit as a sincere smile started to formed in his lips, although his sad eyes still remaining.

 **"not so long after he alived again, he regained his counciousness, making us even happier. We even saw him smiling again although it's still his usual slim smile…"** he chuckled a bit.

 **"but then, something happened again, he looks in pain once again, I don't know why but** ** _kozo_** (read : Reborn) **and one of the doctor told Hibari-senpai to drag out Tsuki and Toshi. I was going to asked them why but before I did that I saw Tsuna went uncouncious again… but the good thing is his heart beat was there, beating steadily, releaved us."** Takeshi stopped his story so Tsuyoshi asked about the continuation of it.

 **"so… did you visit him again today?"** he asked.

Takeshi looked at his pop's face once again. **"well yeah, I'm worrying him. When we visited him earlier he still in his comastate. His face was pale but better than yesterday, he still wearing his oxygen mask and the other things though. Gokudera had asked the reason of Tsuna's sickness to Tsuna's other family. And they answered that Tsuna was overworked himself although he himself doesn't eat properly and ended like that.**

 **I also hear from Gokudera when we went home together Yesterday… about Tsuna's family… His father abused him while his mother ignored him all the time. I know that Toshi also bullied him at school. The only one who seemed care for him is Tsuki."** He finished his story.

Tsuyoshi is surprised to hear all of that, cause everyone in their neighborhood know Sawada family as the most perfect happy family. Who know that they had dark background behind those lovely act?

Well Tsuyoshi is never be one of the gossiper, but this is his own son who said it. There's no way Takeshi could tell him such a lie. h*** he can't even keep anything –except important secrets- out from him for a long time. Just like what he's doing now.

 **"ne Oyaji…"** Tsuyoshi snapped back to earth.

 **"yes?"** he smiled.

 **"what should I do? I really want to help Tsuna, but it's just not right for me to get into his family's problem. That isn't my business. But I really want to help him… what should I do?"** Takeshi asked while looking at his feet.

Tsuyoshi sighed, then he giggled while pat Takeshi's back a bit hard, enough to snap Takeshi out from his deep thought.

 **"Ma~ just do what you think is right… If you want to help him, then help him! You shouldn't be worry and have faith on him. Beside, he's your friend right?"** Tsuyoshi beamed with cheerful aura. Moving away those gloomy aura that Takeshi emmiting.

Seeying this, Takeshi back to himself. **"ahaha… you're right! I just have to do my best!"**

 **"now that's Takeshi that I know"** Tsuyoshi grined widely, **"now, It's getting late, how about dinner?"** Takeshi nodded.

 **"Oyaji…"** Tsuyoshi turned his head, Takeshi smiled at him, **"thank you"** Tsuyoshi raised a thumb then leave the room.

 _'that's right… I will do my best… for my friend.'_

* * *

#with Dino and Reborn

Both of the male was currenty sitting on the terrace, staring at the stars in the sky

 **"hey Reborn…"** Dino called.

 **"what?"**

 **"something isn't right about _him_ "**

 **"ah, so you found that too? You're slow, looks like once a dame will remain as dame"** Reborn said as Dino's face redded because the embarassement.

 **"so?"** Rebon asked before Dino could say anything about the insult.

 **"you must already know somethings about _him_ don't you?" ** Dino replied with another question.

 **"I did…"** Reborn take a sip on his espresso. **"but I won't tell you"**

 **"Eh? Why?"**

 **"because I've promised him so…"** Reborn answered.

 **"*sigh* fine then…"** Dino sighed in defeat, he know exactly that his ex-tutor would never broke his promise to anyone.

After some moment of silence, Reborn finally say something.

 **"I want you to train them"**

 **"the twins?"**

 **"nope, the guardians…"**

 **"I liked to, but shouldn't you alone can handle them?"**

 **"I could, but I want to have some chat with the Baka-twins, they were slacking off so they'll taste my training"** Reborn smirked

 _'I hope they can survive'_ Dino shivered while sweatdropping.

 _'also I want to observe some things about Lazy-Tsuna, since no hacker could even say a correct things about him'_ Reborn added on his mind.

Then after that they weet back into night's deep silence…

(A/N : sorry I skipped Hana because… well I don't know how the way she think, since she keep saying 'monkey' in every fanfic that I read and she didn't show up much in both Manga & Anime)


	53. Chapter 49

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

#at hospital

~Time skip~Midnight~

The room is in deep silent, only 'beeping' sound of the heart monitor echoing inside.

Slowly a pair of beautiful brown eyes finally opened themselves. He blinked thrice to adjust the light.

 _"_ _Looks like this body had enough rest, don't you agree Henko?"_ The owner of the body asked the other occupant.

 **"** **indeed… I've got enough rest too. I could tell that this body has gone stiff. You should move Tsuna…"** The said brunette smiling slimly, agree with that.

He sit up and see his surrounding. Loke and Knuckle sleep on the couch while Riki and Riku sleep with their head on the bed.

Tsuna smiled at the sight. _'they all looked tired…'_

To be truth he's sad to know that none of his family member (sawada family) or his new friends (Reborn and the other) is here, but after remembering for what happened to him earlier, he can guess that Loke or one of the doctor (Shamal and Lisa) told them to go home.

 **"** **well anyway, I've got to remove all of these unnecessary things"** And so he started to removing the mask from his mouth. He removed the IV drip out of him, nipping his lower lip along the prosses. Then, after that, he pull the wire that connecting him with the heart monitor and the machine start to 'Beeeeeeeeeeeeep'.

All of the occupant of the room stood up from their position and jerked their head to Tsuna's direction while shouting his name, **"TSUNA/-KUN/-NII!"** just to find the said brunette looks… fine?

Tsuna stared at them with the wire still on his hand, the other stared at him with wide shocked eyes.

Stare…

Stare…

SFX : *BEEEEEEEP*

Not so long, there are two people bursted in in hurry. Their jacket lab (A/N : or was it doctor jacket?) seems messy maybe because of the run. They both gained stare from the four, before they looked back at the brunette.

Stare…

Stare…

Blink…

After some blink, someone finally broke the silence, **"…this is awkward…"** Tsuna said in his hoarse voice.

That saying snapped back the other to the reality. **"Tsuna-nii are you Ok?!"** Riki asked half yelled.

Tsuna closed his ears then chuckled lightly, **"I'm fine…"**

Shamal checked on him. And they all shocked to see there's no bruises left on his body (A/N : only the burned mark on his neck that left)

Tsuna find it amusing to see their shocking face. **"what? I already said that I'm fine"** he chuckled again.

 **"** **H-How?"** Lisa asked.

 **"** **what's (ULTIMATE-ly) going on Tsuna?"** both Loke and Knuckle asked.

 **"** **nothing much… I was having** ** _fever_** **?"** he tried to reasoning (me : that was a lame excuse… Tsuna : I never onto lies you know? that was my best… *pout* me : *sigh* that will never work…)

 **"** **Like hell we're going to take that excuse Tsuna… 'normal' fever won't go that way…"** Riku said. (me : see? Tsuna : …*sigh*…)

 **"** **well, 'night' was angry at me and so he did that… but now we're sort of friends?"** Tsuna answered.

 **"…"** they stared him in questioned look.

 **"** **and what was that supposed to mean?!"** Riku growled at him.

 **"** **just like what I've said…"** Tsuna answered calmly while giving them You-Should-Understand-That look

 **"** **so was that mean you finally controlled the 'night flame'?"** Shamal said.

(A/N : everyone in the room know about him having night flame. –just night, not the other dark flames-)

Tsuna scratched his cheek sheepishly, **"well… you can said it that way…"** he said then gave them his guine smile.

Everyone in the room is happy for him because they know how much he had suffer because of that flame, but unknown to them the problem isn't stopped there since that wasn't the main problem from the first place.

 **"** **wow… they looks so happy"** Henko commented in Tsuna's mind.

 _"_ _yeah… they are happy because I won't be hurted by 'night' anymore…"_

Henko frowned, **"But… although you had tamed** ** _them_** **, the conciquenses for haiving** ** _them_** **are still there."**

 _"_ _I'm very aware about that…"_ Tsuna sighed as he rolled his eyes mentally. _'serriously, how could I forgot about that after you reminded me for hundred times'_ he added –deep inside for himself-

 **"** **Besides, that wasn't the real cause, right? The real cause was the other curse from the -"**

 _"_ _well yeah, I know that…"_ Tsuna cutted him.

Henko's saying had reminded him about the small object that he was hiding from everyone at his room.

 _"_ _but they don't… not the arcobalenos or even Primo's guardian and Gitto-nii himself know it…"_ the thought of the family that soon he would be leaving appear to his mind as a small smile plastered in his face. His family who is currently joyying themself for the good news didn't spot the tint of sadness that came along with the smile.

Henko spotted that sadness, he was going to cheer the brunette up but Tsuna had preceded him

 _"_ _Since you had helped me by healing my entire body –for now- they will never know about that."_ Tsuna inhale then sighed.

 _"_ _Until…"_ He trailed off.

 **"** **until they witness** ** _it_** **themselves…"** Henko finished the sentence which in return Tsuna is smiling bitterly. _"I'll try my best to avoid that in front of them…"._

 **"** **well then… now that I'm healthy and fine, when can I charged out?"** Tsuna asked impatiently. He remembered some fact that he left to be solved, and one of them is the attack case that he find in Hibari's office

Loke chuckled, **"It's in the middle of night now. At least wait for tomorrow to come."**

 **"** **make it until the 4 day after tomorrow or even a week."** Shamal stated.

 **"** **why?"** Riki and Riku asked in unison. Tsuna only frowned in confusion.

 **"** **your body is still in weak condition. You should rest, a proper one…"** Shamal said.

 **"** **I could do that at home"** Tsuna said.

 **"** **no can do, Tsuna. If you have to get a** ** _proper_** **rest then THAT house is ULTIMATELY NOT the place. Not when you always overworked, skiping meal, sleep late, and always get much pressure from the people inside."** Knuckle said.

 **"** **but Knuckle-nii…"** Tsuna whined.

 **"** **Knuckle-san is here?"** Riki asked a bit surprised. Tsuna give a simple nod.

 **"** **no buts Tsuna."** Lisa said in stern voice. **"what ever Knuckle-san said, I agree with him. You must stay here"**

Tsuna sighed, if he's not back to his house soon, who knows what will happen, especially with his two other identities of him (Cielo and Kaito).

 **"** **you better do what they say Tsuna, I bet they won't let us go anyway…"**

 _"_ _*sigh* yeah, yeah… I know. Just let me handle this"_

With Henko also said that Tsuna finally give up.

 **"** **ok, I'll stay. As long as you want me to. But I want you to give me some favor."** After saying that, he's coughing. _'too much talk?'_ he asked himself as he drank the water that Lisa handed for him.

 **"** **and what are they…?"** Loke asked still in his cheery tone as he gave Tsuna's sketch book to him.

 **[first… don't let anyone enter my this room without my permission IF I awake. If I asleep then they can enter.]** They nodded understand.

 **[Second… there's something that I really need to observe so can anyone bring me my laptop? I promised myself that I won't get overworked.]** Tsuna's face turned serious with tint of pleading on it. They looks hesitant for a while but then agree.

 **[and the Third…]**

Tsuna then write something else on the blank page then rip the page from the book. He folded it then handed it to Riki **[gave this to** ** _them_** **…]**

 **"** **what is this?"** Riki was going to open it but stopped by Tsuna who is holding her hand while shooking his head negatively.

 **[nothing important. but don't peek, just gave them…]** his eyes narrowed as if gave her warning sign. Riki nodded then keep that paper inside her pocket.

 **"** **what was written there?"** Riku asked but Tsuna just ignored her question and leaning back to his bed.

After making himself comfortable he's looking back at her, he lazily write another sentence, a long one this time. **[nothing much just an excuse about why they can't see me for sometime later. And because of that I begged to ALL of you for NOT saying anything about what I had told you just now. but you still can tell them that I already woke up]** the once blank page filled with those BIG words, indicating that Tsuna's serious on that.

Riku huffed her cheek and crossed her arm because he's not answering her curiousity. But she nodded anyway.

 **"** **by the way, why did you faint back there Tsuna-kun?"** Loke asked.

Tsuna has already put his book and pen away and was going to get back to sleep, but Loke's question has make him awake again, **"ah, that because I'm having a nightmare…"** everyone in the room exchanging glances. (A/N : except for Knuckle who only stared back at Tsuna in questioned look).

(Me : Tsuna… that's not a nightmare. Tsuna : "memories of dark past" can't be concider with nightmare? Me : of course not… -_- Tsuna : meh~ just let the things roll *grin* Me : *rolled eyes*)

 **"** **well yeah, that was one of the price for taming 'night'… "** Tsuna answered the unspoken question before he yawned tiredly (act).

To be truth, he doesn't want to go back to sleep, no… he had enough. He's doing this so he can escaped further question.

 **"** **one of? Then you mean there's another?"** Loke asked again but this time there's no answer because… Tsuna already fall asleep.

They chuckled to look how fast the brunnete entering the dreamland. And so, they decided to get back to their sleep too.

 _Except_ for Knuckle who left after saying, **"I'll inform this to Giotto and the other"**


	54. Chapter 50

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

(A/N : a bit background stories about what happening in Namimori since Tsuna's collapse)

On the day that Tsuna collapse, Namimori-chuu's students got attacked by some bunch of other scholars. Some of the victim is in DC. Without Hibari's presence the number of victim's increasing. 5 more person of DC member has taken down. (A/N : Hibari was too worried of Tsuna that time, so he didn't aware about this until Kusakabe reported it at night time. He's ragging up knowing there's _little cockroachs_ that messed up the peace in his beloved Namimori)

the next day after that, Hibari was patrolling intensively, he also told his subordinate to be more carefull and have their guards up, both to protect the students and themselves. But then again there are still some attacks acquired, the shocking news is Kusakabe also got attacked this time. which make Hibari started to loosen up his passion and eager to beat some _people_ to death _._

He got a bit relieved when he heard about Tsuna regaining his counciousness and even have 'night' problem solved –although it was in the midnight, he's still patrolling- He was eager to ask Tsuna's help to find those soon to be death _people._ But concidering Tsuna's condition he didn't do that.

While for the group, they were trained by both Dino and Reborn, the twin themselves have to face Reborn's hellish training. (A/N : this is when Yamamoto received some new weapons from vongola a.k.a Reborn)

And… The last thing is… Fuuta went missing the next day after the whole group visited Tsuna who was in his coma state (A/N : which is surpricingly only last for one half day).

* * *

#Namimori-chuu

~two days later ~

Murmurs are everywhere as another tensed up morningmis here in Namimori-chuu. The thick aura are coming from almost every student especially DC members who is schattered around the school, guarding.

The twins and the other (read : Gokudera & Yamamoto) was not very aware about this until Reborn told them –Nana also take part of it… just like in the manga & anime-

 **"** **Hey, isn't the air a bit choked up today?"** Tsuki tried to joke to loose the tense a bit, but that was pointless since only Gokudera who replied him and surprisingly with a serious answer.

 **"** **looks like this things aren't a mere problem anymore Tsuki-sama"** he said.

 **"** **yeah… I never seen DC members guarding this thight."** Yamamoto voiced out, but this time Gokudera didn't say a word about it, they both turned very serious to even argue. Toshi was only gone silent while deep inside he was so nervous with the atmostfire.

 **"** **tch…This might just a gang fight or whatever…"** Toshi manage to said.

 **"** **you're wrong…"** a voice denied it, right before they entered the school. And that voice owner was none other than Hibari.

The group looked at the prefect, waiting him to continue his saying.

 **"** **This is a mischief with no meaning…"** Hibari said with a glare that not addressed to anyone in particular, but still making the group –except for Reborn, of course- run shivers. **"but of course these sparks that have ignited must be severed back to their origin"** (A/N : I copied this sentence from the manga Te~he!)

 _'_ _He's scarry'_ the four boys thought.

Not so long after he finished, Namimori-chuu's anthem was heard. When everyone was looking for where the sound came from, it turned that it was Hibari's phone, and that _song_ is its ringtone (wich make everyone sweatdropped, litteraly –including me *sweatdrop*-)

 **"** **we should go now, Tsuki-sama"** Gokudera reminded. But before Tsuki even gave a reply on that Hibari turned his face back to them.

 **"** **he's one of your acquaintance, right?"**

 **"** **who?"** Yamamoto asked.

 **"** **sasagawa Ryohei was attacked"** after hearing that information, Tsuki ran to the hospital as fast as he could (A/N : the same hospital where Tsuna is), Toshi and the other two was following him (Reborn is sitting on Tsuki's hair).

* * *

#at the hospital

The group (A/N : the obvious four teens) was gasping from the scene, Hospital was filled with mostly Namimori-chuu's student and their parents. Looks like the victim wasn't just the DC members. The group wasn't aware about this when they visited Tsuna, since they always use the other entrance. Which was a special route to Tsuna's place (Lisa had covered a story about why Tsuna's room had one)

The group devided into three, Gokudera and Yamamoto asked for what happened to the other students in different ways while the twin plus Reborn visited Ryohei.

 **"** **Ryohei-senpai!"**

The said EXTREME person turned his head, **"Ah! Tsuki, and Toshi too! Wow both sure extremely quick!"** Ryohei said. (A/N : yeah… he's not shouting here)

 **"** **you look pathenic, senpai"** Toshi blurted out. Tsuki nudging him a bit hard as warning while Toshi gave a look of ' _what?'._ But before Tsuki pointed his mistake, they heard a chuckle.

 **"** **Yeah, I know that. It's pretty lame. I'm not strong enough. Need more extreme practice after this"** Ryohei said with big grin who revealed his missing teeth. He doesn't look offended at all.

 **"** **what happened to your teeth?"** Reborn asked.

 **"** **I lost them!"** Ryohei laughed. **"but I've broken many arm and lost more teeth than this during boxing!"**

The twin sweatdropped, _'was that a laughing matter?'_ they thought.

 **"** **the one that chalange me was careless… but he really is strong"** Ryohei said.

 **"** **You saw the attacker?"** Tsuki squicked while Toshi just raised his eyebrow. For Reborn? Nah… he keep maintaining his adora- (Reborn : *click* change that. Me : (O~O)… O-Ok…!) his cool, calm, and innocent face. (me : i-is that good enough? *shuttered* Reborn : *pull back his gun* it's acceptable. Me : *sigh* phew~)

 **"** **yup! He's also know my name. He wore Kokuyo High uniform."** Ryohei said. **"but the top of it…"** ryohei trailed. Tsuki and Toshi got nearer to her his next sentence, which they regretted for even got interest on that. **"He's an EXTREME guy! I've got to make him join the boxing club!"** Yup, The EXTREME guy is back!

Sweatdropped…

 **"** **change of subject…"** Ryohei turned quiet again as he wear his oxygen mask. **"don't tell Kyoko or Hana about thi-"**

But before he finished his word, two figures are barging in. **"they don't have to, we already know about it!"** the two figures who figured as Hana and Kyoko said in unison.

The twin was pushed back by the girls, while Reborn jumped back to Tsuki's head.

 **"** **we know everything…"** –Hana-

 **"** **DC member told us…"** –Kyoko-

The both girl's saying had turned Ryohei speechless, guilty all over his face. **"I-I'm sorry Kyoko, Hana… I'm not strong enough, and now you got worried over me"** he said tried to calm the both crying girls.

 **"** **you're strong Onii-san"** Kyoko sweaped her tears away, started to regain her composture. **"but it's normal for us to be worried"**

 **"** **yeah… you are an extreme man, Ryo. But please be more carefull next time"** Hana added.

Ryohei smiled that his two most precious person understanding him. **"sure do Kyoko, Hana!"** he said.

Then Kyoko turned around and stared at the forgotten twins behind her, **"ah, Tsuki-kun! Toshi-kun! And Reborn-chan! You were here all this time?"** she asked, gaining the both boys sweatdropped.

 **"** **yes… we want to visited him"** Reborn answered her.

Kyoko smiled **"thank you"**

 **"** **hey, Tsuna is in this hospital too right?"** Hana finally spoken.

 **"** **well yeah…"** Tsuki said.

 **"** **why don't us visited him too? Shamal had informed me that he's awake"**

(A/N : Reborn had been told by Shamal since two days ago, and he even visited Tsuna right away that time. he asked so many question mostly about what happened to him. Tsuna only told him with the same answer that Riku had told him. In the the end of visit Tsuna asked Reborn to not bring any of 'Sawada' if he visiting him. If he does, then he should contacted either of 'Cortesia'. Reborn asked why and Tsuna simpy answered because he had some memories problem –as like having lost some memories and always recalling it suddenly- and it was triggered by seeing them. Again, Tsuna wasn't lying since Tsuna summed Henko's explanation that way. But anyways, Reborn agreed)

 **"** **Really?! That's great!"** Tsuki and Kyoko beamed. Although he didn't say anything Toshi had a glint of happiness on his eyes, Reborn spotted that as he smiled deeply but unnoticed.

Ryohei chuckled seing his younger sister like that, he told Kyoko to visited Tsuna. At first Kyoko insisted to stay with him but after having short talk with Hana, Kyoko finally agree –with blush in her face while saying _"mou~ Hana…"_ -

The twins, Kyoko and Reborn excused themselves out, that's when Gokudera and Yamamoto was going to open the door.

 **"** **so, you guys got something?"** Reborn asked.

The both boys nodded, **"the victim wasn't just DC member like what we thought earlier."** Yamamoto said. **"since last night there are 5 third-years, 4 second-years, and 2 first-years. None of them are DC member. Even Mochida-senpai got attacked"** he reported.

 **"** **and it seems like the attacker was from Kokuyo High two person spotted the attacker. One of the attacker were wearing beanie and glasses with a barcode under his eyes while the other one behave like wild animal animals, his hair is blonde and he had a long scar that carved over his face."** Gokudera added.

 **"** **ah Ryohei-senpai also said something like that earlier"** Tsuki hummed.

 **"** **Ah Tsuki-sama! How is lawn-head?"** Gokudera asked, accidently changing the subject.

 **"** **yeah, how is Senpai?"** Yamamoto asked gained a sharp glare from Gokudera as if saying _'don't copy me!'_.

 **"** **he's alright, Hana is with him now. We better not disturbted them"** Kyoko answered. The both teen nodded understand.

Toshi -who was remaining quiet before- looked his watch then grapped Tsuki's hand and dragged him passed the two.

 **"** **e-eh? Toshi-nii?"** Tsuki manage to said.

 **"** **TEME! how dare you dragged Tsuki-sama like that, you fake!"** Gokudera yelled and was about to charge on him. But before that Toshi stopped his steps and looked at him thorough his shoulder…

 **"** **it's almost 10 and we are going to visit Dame-Tsuna, are you two coming or what?"** Toshi said.

Gokudera clicked his tongue, but hearing his Juudaime's name he didn't argue and choose to follow. Yamamoto and Kyoko tailed behind them.

When they arrived in front of Tsuna's room, Riki and Riku approached them (A/N : Reborn called them, like what Tsuna asked him)

 **"** **what are you doing here?"** Riku asked while narrowing her eyes at their presence.

 **"** **we're going to visit** ** _him_** **obviously"** Toshi glared back at her. Reborn found it amused to see his coward-spoiled student like that.

 **"** **sorry but we won't let you. He was currently awake now"** Riki try to reasoned, addressed to Kyoko and Reborn. She believe in those two but not the other.

 **"** **not a chance…"** Riku said. **"especially a rotten bastard like you"** Riku push Toshi with one hand but enough to make him almost fall. _'weak'_ she thought.

 **"** **you…"** Riki pointed at Tsuki. **"you are Sawada too right?"** she asked, although she already know that.

Tsuki nodded, **"here… Tsuna-nii told us to give you this."** Riki handed the letter that Tsuna gave her two days ago.

 **"** **what's this?"** he asked.

 **"** **just read it… or should I teach you how?"** Riku scoffed.

None of them said a word as Tsuki opened the once folded paper. While Toshi is the one who reading it out loud.

 **"** **dear anyone who kind enough to read this trash, Please tell =m=y= Sawada family that…**

 ** _'_** ** _I'm very, terribly sorry. But we cannot meet each other for temporally. Because if we do, then I'll be hurt, precisely on my head. Why did you ask? It's because I have some memories problem, you can say like suddenly recalling the old memories. Since my body isn't ready to take the pain when it came –like what happened to me before… I fainted- and I realize that it was triggered by seeing any of you._**

 ** _So… to prevent that happen, 'we' cannot met each other._** **'**

 **Well they can still visited me if I'm not awake though. -if THEY** ** _do_** **visited me, that is…-**

 **Doctors doesn't fine any damage on my head, in fact I'm back to my healthy state but still can't leave the hospital very soon.**

 **Anyway~ that's all.**

 **P.S. don't forced them if they won't hear you. I'm nothing to them anyway… then again thanks for reading this piece of junk. It means a lot for me."**

Tsuki gulped, somehow he feels guilty and sad came all over again. The same thing goes with Toshi (Reader : EH?! Toshi too? But we thought that he never care for Tsuna? Me : *shrugging shoulder* well that's true. But maybe… just maybe, it was because twins share the same feeling? Reader : *sweatdropped* what kind of answer is that? you're the author right? Me : again… that's true. But for this case… Nah~ why don't you just asked him? Reader : *sweatdropped*)

 **"** **so, does that mean we can't see him?"** Yamamoto asked politely.

Riki and Riku exchanging glances, **"you all but** ** _them_** **… may pass"** they said in sync. But in the the end they all refused and choose to stay and cheer the twins (Gokudera refuse to cheer Toshi). Reborn is the only one who get inside, he said that he'll tell Tsuna about Ryohei and he's also going to checked on something else.

And so, the group went home (minus Kyoko who is back to Ryohei's room).

In the middle way Gokudera excused himself from the group to grab some food (he refuse when Tsuki offered him to eat at his house since Gokudera know that the one who cook it will be Nana, and FYI atlas Tsuki and Tsuna he hate all the Sawada).


	55. AN chapter (part 5)

A/N Chapters (part 5)

Me : Chao~ minna-san! We meet again!

Riki : you look so pumped up Royal-chan, is there something good happening?

Me : uh~huh! I finally free from those god*mn exam!

Riku : good thing for you, nerd… *grin*

Me : I told you not calling me that, besides I did a good job y'know

Riku : are you talking about those boring chappy? *yawn*

Me : *stare*

Riki : *chuckling nervously* maybe that was its impact to you?

Me : d*** right…! although I can't stop my self for writing, I can't submit them or else I'll freaking forget that I have to deal with those exams.

Riku : oh yay! Another boring story is coming up *mocking tone*

Me : *shot some bullets at Riku*

Riku : *jump* *dodge* *run*

Riki : *sweat dropped*

Me : *glare at Riku* say one more thing and see what happen.

Riki : A-anyway… let's just get this thing started, shall we?

* * *

 **"** **Interesting and exciting to read, but you need a beta. I found it hard to read because my mind kept auto correcting everything. But yea, you only need help correcting verb tenses** "by SabakuMoon.

Me : I'm sorry dear readers, I also thought that way... but since I don't have one, and might will never had until for a very long times later (Ok, to be truth I don't even know what beta is… is that something like a dictionary?)

* * *

 **"** **Good thing Nana isn't in there or Tsuna would have a heart attack. Being honest is difficult but Tsuna can do it!**

 **Thanks for replying to my review , you made me happy, REALLY!** **"** by BornWithAnimeSoulAria.

Me : xixixi~ Tsuna might had die for the second time if that happen. Anyway…. Tsuna said 'thanks for your support!'

And sure! I loved to replying the reviews I got! Although there are some reviews that I can't reply most of them named by 'guest'. (Is that people who doesn't have account in this website?)

* * *

 **"** **Can I be you proofreader? Or Beta? I cannot help myself, but correct your grammar every single time. I don't mean to offend you, but I want to simply help you since there are readers that want good English grammar.** **"** by Guest.

Me : well thank you, that will surely help me a lot~! ^-^

* * *

 **"** **I just realized it that he just talked infront of his step family** **"** by guest

Me : yes he (Tsuna) did, but since he's talking in low tone plus behind the oxygen mask, no one can hear what he's saying. They can only see Tsuna's lip's moving, and that's why Reborn keep voicing what he's saying…

* * *

 **"** **awww don't worry. feel free to update anytime you want cuz I'll have my final exam this week too TT** **"** by Linhliz

 **"** **its okay just focus on your final exam infa-san :3 good luck :3** **"** by .3

 **"** **GOOD LUCK ROYAL-SAMA! *cheers while pouting happily*** **"** by Moge-Elizabeth7

 **"** **it's okay, thank you for the notice** **and good luck with your exams** **"** by NamikhraKyra

 **"** **sorry but then my final examinations will start so HOW THE HECK WILL I HAVE TIME FOR READING THE NEXT CHAPTERS. I cant fail...  
But u see i forgive...i just wish i have enough time** **"** by Guest

 **"** **ok, suerte :3** **espero leer tus historias pronto :)"** by dracoprincess -transtation : ok, Good luck :3 I hope to read your stories soon :)-

 **"** **btw GOOD LUCK!** **  
** **HOPE U PASS YOUR EXAMS WITH GREAT SCORES...** **  
** **BEST WISHES** **"** by guest

 **"** **Bonne Chance! P.S. it's updated, not ubdated. see yaa!** **"** by Natsu Yuuki

Me : KYAAAA~~~! Thank you for your support minna~~!I'm so Happy~

I can't help but beamed in joy when I read it, once again THANK YOU~~~

P.S. Yuuki-chan… that was a typo, but anyway thanks for warn me

* * *

Riki : wow, Royal-chan, your reviews and 'favorite 'is over 100 now, and your 'follower' even hit 150…

Me : I know… *tears of joy* I'm soooooo happy~

Riku : congrats nerd… now stop your jumping

Me : I'm too happy to stop…

Riku : *sigh* anyway I heard that you also published this story on wattpad

Me : ah yeah~ I did~! I hope the readers would also read this story there.

Riku : well, good luck for that

Riki : hm… anyway, since your exam is over now, and you're having a long time holiday, what are you planning to do?

Me : don't know *thingking pose* well, for now I'll keep continuing this story~

Riki & Riku : *sweatdrop*

Riku : *sigh* anyway let's close this now, I want to buy some shortcake after this.

Me : whaaa~~ shortcakes? Can I join? Can I? can I? *eyes sparkling*

Riki : of course! *smile*

Riku : fine… just close already.

Me : Hai~~~ then… 1… 2… 3…

Riki, Riku, and me : Thanks for reading~~!

* * *

Featuring:

v SabakuMoon

v BornWithAnimeSoulAria

v Linhliz

v .3

v Natsu Yuuki

v Moge-Elizabeth7

v NamikhraKyra

v Dracoprincess

v Guest (3 people)

* * *

P.S. I really need help about the twins weapon, sure I already mentioned Toshi for using whiper(?) but I want something else.

Aaaand… I don't want them to use gloves cause Tsuna will, so what kind of weapons that they should have?

Please help me with the answer thorough PM or Reviews… Thank You and see ya'~~! ^-^


	56. Chapter 51

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

#with Gokudera

 **"** **geh, I only had 65 yen left?!"** Gokudera yelled as he checked for money in his pocket. **"*sigh* looks like I've got to do some job after this…"**

 **"** **Target number three, Namimori-chuu student, class 2-A… Gokudera Hayato"** a monotone voice said as a teen stand up in front of Gokudera.

 **"** **what do you want?"** Gokudera recognize the teen's uniform as he said, **"so you're one of them, heh? Am I your target now?"** *insert sarscam here*

 **"** **sharp…** **I, Kakimoto Chikusa, Kokuyo high 2** **nd** **year, came to break you"** the teen boy with glasses and a beanie said. **"** ** **I don't like to sweat, so let's make things quickly"****

 **"** **Tch… as if you'll defeat me that easily"** Gokudera snorted as he took out his dynamites while the boy known as Chikusa has weird looking yo-yo at his hand.

 **"** **ikuzo…"**

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital…

When Reborn enter the room he find that the aura that Tsuna's emmiting is menacing which took his interest.

 **"** **oi, Lazy-Tsuna, what's wrong?"** Tsuna who wasn't aware of Reborn's appereance winced a bit, then he took his sckech book and his pencil.

 **[nothing Reborn, I just a bit worried of my friend. I heard that Namimori-chuu was attacked randomly, was that true?]** Tsuna asked with a concern look in his eyes.

Reborn nodded, **"yeah, that's true… in fact Ryohei was attacked too"**

Tsuna's eyes widened a bit in a second before it returned to its original, **[Onii-san? How's that?]**

 **"** **apparently the attacker wasn't just go and pick some random fight like what you said, it was a countdown"** Reborn said. He actually don't want to worrying Tsuna with all of this –talk about his condition- but somehow Reborn felt tha Tsuna must know about this.

 **[how's so?]** Tsuna asked.

 **"** **their teeth…"** Tsuna raised a brow slightly, **"the victims were loosing their teeth in countdown order, Ryohei was the fifth and Kusakabe was the fourth"**

 **[Kusakabe-san too?! How about Hibari-san? And my brothers, Gokudera or Takeshi?]** Tsuna asked hurriedly almost jumped from his bed.

 **"** **Calm down Tsuna…"** Reborn warned as Tsuna is back to his spot, **"Hibari went to somewhere but the other are fine"** although he did say that, Reborn know that 'the other' will be involved in this chaos. He's pretty sure after he find a ranking sheets from god knows where. Leon who just lost his tail just make it a perfect –perfect of a bad sign, that is…-. But Reborn really doesn't want to tell Tsuna any of that cause it might will effected his condition.

 **[please Reborn… Cielo and Loke-san said that you're strong, can I trusted my friends and brothers to you? As much as I want to help there's no way I can leave this room. Please?]** Tsuna plead as he clunched the bed sheets tightly.

Reborn tilted his fedora as he smiled at the brunette, **"leave everything to me…"** he ruffled Tsuna's hair then went out of the room. Right after he left, his phone ring.

SFX : *ting* *ting*

Reborn took out his phone to see who sent him message. It was from Shiro_Kaito!

Reborn opened the mail immedietly…

[chao Reborn~

There's something that I must tell you, about the attack that currently happened in Namimori. As what I get, the culprit was some fugitive of Vindicare, the leader is Rokudo Mukuro. You know that name right?

I have tracked their hide out, it was in abandoned park, Kokuyo land. I spotted Namimori high chairman is on his way there. You've got to move Reborn… I can't help you further than this…

Buona Fortuna~]

Then after that Reborn flashed his way to his Baka students.

* * *

(A/N : ah… I really want to see how is this is Tsuna POV so let's get things started!)

~some moment before Reborn's arrival~

Tsuna POV

As I hacked some CCTV in Namimori, I found some interesting yet quite surprising information.

 _'_ _I've got to warn Hibari-san about this…'_

And so I took out my phone and called him. I've tried to contacted him twice but he's not answering which make me both worried and angry. Then when it's the thrird time he finally pick the d*** phone up.

 **"** **Finally!"** I said half shouted.

 ** _"_** ** _hn… Omnivore, what is it?"_** He asked. **_"can't you call again later? I'm bus-"_**

I cutted him, **"I got information about the attacker, just hear me out…"**

 ** _"…" "_** ** _tell me…"_**

 **"** **I've spotted** **the culprit and asked G-nii to follow them, and it looks like the attacker were some fugitive of Vindicare, their leader is Rokudo Mukuro. I have tracked their hide out, it was in abandoned park, Kokuyo land-"**

 ** _"_** ** _got it…"_**

 **"** **Wait!"**

 ** _"_** ** _hn… what?"_**

 **"** **he's dangerous I'll coming with you, wait for me…"**

 ** _"_** ** _no… you must rest"_**

 **"** **a-ah… then I'll tell Riki and Riku to go, just don't go by yourself"**

 ** _"_** ** _sorry… but no"_** Then he hung up.

 _'_ _What the-?! That d*** Skylark!' he's not listening to me! this guy is too dangerous to be handle by himself!'_ I cursed inside my head. But apparently someone hear it.

 **"** **watch your language Tsuna…"**

 _"_ _tch… what ever, I should call Riki and Riku for now…"_

-And that's when Reborn enter the room…-

 **"** **oi, Lazy-Tsuna, what's wrong?"** I winced a bit, I searched for the owner of that squeaky voice.

 _'_ _*sigh* Reborn is here… looks like I've got to start my act again'_ I thought as I took my sckech book and my pencil.

 **[nothing Reborn, I just a bit worried of my friend. I heard that Namimori-chuu was attacked randomly, was that true?]**

Reborn nodded, **"yeah, that's true… in fact Ryohei was attacked too"**

Ok, I really not aware about this and I was purely shocked, **[Onii-san? How's that?]**

 **"** **apparently the attacker wasn't just go and pick some random fight like what you said, it was a countdown"** Reborn said.

 _'_ _I know that, Reborn…'_ I answered but choose to reply with **[how's so?]**

 **"** **their teeth…"** I raised a brow slightly, **"the victims were loosing their teeth in countdown order, Ryohei was the fifth and Kusakabe was the fourth"**

I almost jumped from my bed. _'Kusakabe-san was attacked too? How is the other?!_ ' And so I asked him, **[Kusakabe-san too?! How about Hibari-san? And my brothers, Gokudera and Takeshi?]**

 **"** **Calm down Tsuna…"** he warned as he helped me back to the bed, **"Hibari went to somewhere but the other are fine"**

 _'_ _ah yeah, Hibari-san! Sh*t! I've got to leave this god*** place. But if the other spotted me I won't be able to do that… I've got to make an opening. but for now, I've got to find anoher way…'_

 **[please Reborn… Cielo and Loke-san said that you're strong, can I trusted my friends and brothers to you? As much as I want to help there's no way I can leave this room. Please?]** I plead as I clunched the bed sheets tightly. _'at least this is what I can do for know'_

Reborn tilted his fedora as he smiled at me, **"leave everything to me…"** he ruffled my hair then went out of the room.

 _'_ _Now… I should share the information to him…'_ then after that I sent him a mail with the name of Shiro_Kaito.

* * *

#not a chapter#

Chao minna~ Author is here~! I'm very sorry for you all who gave me reviews for these past days, somehow I can't open it. (looks like there is malfunction here) so... if you want to sent me reviews, please go by PM...

Sorry *bow* and thanks for your understanding~

See ya guys later~~~


	57. Chapter 52

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

#With the twins and Yamamoto

Tsuki felt something wasn't right. Something bad is about to happen. He's looking at his twin who is clunching on his head. Their intuition might not as good as Tsuna and was currently show it sign of awaken but it still usefull in allert time, like this time.)

He then stopped his walk, **"Toshi-nii, are you…?"** Toshi stared at him, **"yes…"** the two stared at each other as if having mind conservation leaving Yamamoto dumbfounded.

 **"** **what's wrong you two?"** he asked with his usual cheery tone.

The twin looked at him, one with worried face while the other with scowl, **"something is going on…"** Toshi stated.

 **"** **we've got to get going…"** Tsuki added as he dragged Yamamoto with them.

When the three arrived smoke is everywhere, limiting their sight. But they can heard some explosion from inside the smoke.

After a while, it became silent as the smoke started to clearing.

Revealing two injured teens, and one of them is Gokudera.

 **"** **Gokudera!"** Tsuki shouted as he ran toward Gokudera's dirrection. The both teens looking at him.

The said boy's eyes widened to see the three newcomer **"Tsuki-sama! Get out from here!"** he shout.

But the glasses teen has taking his move, the two look alike people beside him is the main target, **"for them being here sure saved me a lot time…** " he attacked Tsuki with his yo-yo. Needles out from it as time seems frozening for Tsuki, he's too fear to move.

Tsuki squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the pain to came, but it never came , **"eh?"** when he opened his eyes he saw Gokudera has standing in front of him, shielding him from the needles with his body.

 **"** **Tsuki-sama, please… escape"** after saying that Gokudera faint on the ground.

Tsuki crouch down to his level, **"Gokudera!"**

 **"** **he's out of the way, now you come with me…"** Chikusa said as he attacked him with the same attack.

 _'_ _oh no! if I ran away that will surely hit Gokudera again, but if I'm not then I'll die!'_ Tsuki decided not to run and keep close to the badly injured friend.

Once again he shut his eyes waiting for the pain but again that pain never came. This time Yamamoto cut the string of it while Toshi has standing in front of his twin and Gokudera to shielding them if any of the needle came.

 **"** **wow, that was a close call"** Yamamoto said, his eyes is narrow and sharp while his voice is serious.

 **"** **you're reckless Tsuki…"** Toshi said. **"sorry"** Tsuki replied.

 **"** **I see… you're Yamamoto Takeshi"** Chikusa adjusted his crocked glasses.

 **"** **what if I am?"** Yamamoto said.

Chikusa just ignored him and walk away, but he stopped for a moment and see through his shoulder, **"You're Ken's prey… It will be problem if I intervened his fight"** then he just left the two teens staring at his back. It stay like that until Tsuki broke the silence.

 **"** **Gokudera! Hang in there!"** Tsuki exclaimed.

 **"** **Is he alright?"** Yamamoto asked, although he know that he's not.

 **"** **let's bring him to the hospital for now"** Toshi said, also went panic.

But a _child_ voice has stopped them, **"don't… the hospital will be in danger since the enemy already know about his connection to you two. Bring him to school's infirmary, I've called Shamal."** It's Reborn!

Since it's Reborn, they trusted him and do what he said immedietly. And so, Yamamoto brought Gokudera, bridal style to Nami-chuu.

* * *

~time skip~

#school infirmary

 **"** **why is Hayato here instead of hospital?"** Bianchi asked with her poison cooking at her hand.

 **"** **BIANCHI-C~WAAAN"** Shamal cooed as he tried to hug her. (keyword : tried)

SFX : *spat*

The poison cooking hit his face. It's a good thing he manage to shielding himself with a hankinchief or else… xixixi, say good bye to world….

 **"** **aw~ you're rude Bianchi-cwan~"**

 **"** **Go to hell!"** She sent him flying with a kick right on his face.

Sweatdrop…

(A/N : seriously… I just saw Sanji and Nami –one piece- on them (-_-"))

 **"** **ano… Reborn told us to bring him here."** Tsuki said.

Bianchi gave up, since it's Reborn. **"I'll stay for him…"** she insisted.

 **"** **eh?"** the twin said in sync while Yamamoto just laughing sheepishly.

 **"** **but if you do-"** Shamal stood up as he rubbing his swallow cheek.

 **"** **I don't think that he'll survive"** he continued.

 **"** **agreed"** the three nodded.

Bianchi stared at them, **"and what's that supposed to mean?"** another poison cooking appeard on her hand (A/N : Wow~sometime I thought her as a magician along with Reborn, since they keep appearing things from thin air.)

They all gave her a wary smile.

Tsuki stared at Gokudera's face with guilt. ' _Again, I can't protect my friend… am I that weak? *sigh*'_

Then he's out from the room, leaving the crowdy group (background: Bianchi is attacking the pervy doctor a.k.a Shamal while the two teens sweatdropped). He's keep walking without minding where to go and ended in the empty hallway.

 **"** **I'm such an idiot…"** Tsuki slumped down and hugging his knee, **"why I always so careless?! It's just like before when Tsuna-nii got hit by explosion… tch, pathetic"** he murmured the last part.

Then he feel a pat on his shoulder. **"don't worry Tsuki. Gokudera is strong, he can go through this, don't blame yourself"** Yamamoto cheered him.

Tsuki stared at his wide grin, **"you're right, I should believe in him…"** Tsuki said as he smiled back at him. **"thanks…"**

 **"** **no prob-"** his saying was cutted by Toshi.

 **"** **What the h*** is that?!"** Toshi exclaimed as he pointed at slimy thing on the ceiling. Tsuki stood up as he and Yamamoto also stared at that thing.

 **"** **chaosu~"** Reborn perked his head out from it.

 **"** **Reborn!/Kozo!"** they said.

 **"** **what are you doing there? And more important, what is that thing?"** Toshi asked a bit disgusted with that slimy thing.

 **"** **it's Leon."** Reborn answered.

 **"** **why it's like that?"** Tsuki asked.

 **"** **it lost its tail this morning and it keeps changing its from until just now. Leon finnaly settled down and entered cocoon state"**

 _'_ _Cocoon? Isn't Leon a chameleon?'_ The twin thought as they sweatdropping.

While Yamamoto just being himself and say **"cool!"** while giggling.

 **"** **Anyway, things have gotten really bad here, where have you been?"** Toshi asked.

Reborn jumped to Yamamoto's shoulder, **"I was investigating a jailbreak incident that happened in Italy"** he said.

 **"** **Jail break?"** Tsuki asked.

 **"** **yes, few days ago, there was a jailbreak at a high security prison that used to rest the most terrible mafia criminals who have commited hideous crime.**

 **These breakjailers were just get prisoned for some days but they manage to break out. I just got informed that the leader name's is Rokudo Mukuro"** Reborn said in serious tone though his face remain calm.

 **"** **it was no coincidence that there are three new students at Kokuyo high one day after the jailbreak incident happening"** he added.

 **"** **T-Then… our enemies are from mafia?!"** Toshi shrieked.

 **"** **the opposite…"** Reborn answered. **"these people against mafia"**

 **"** **hee~ looks like they're interesting guys"** Yamamoto laughed.

 _"_ _no Yamamoto… it's not a laughing matter. Reborn is serious…"_ The twin thought.

 **"** **T-Then, what should us do?"** Tsuki asked a bit shuttered.

 **"** **easy… just defeat them"** Reborn said.

 _'_ _Easy to say then done. There's no way we can do that!'_ the twin thought.

 **"** **either you can do it or not you have no choice but do it"** Reborn stated as if, nope… scratch that… after read their thought.

 **"** **What?!"** they chorused, while Yamamoto having his usual snicker on his face.

 **"** **that was straight order from Vongola nono."**

 **"** **EH?! From the ninth?!"**

 **"** **I'll read it…"** (A/N : I took the letter from the manga)

 **"** **Dear Vongola 10** **th** **boss and CEDEF leader, I have heard of your development from your home tutor there. Well, you're a successor of Vongola's boss and leader after all. The time has came for you two to take the next step. As the highest member of Vongola fagmilia, I'm giving you this order. Within the next twelve hours, you are to capture Rokudo Mukuro and his gang of escaped convivts. And also to rescue the hosage at the same time.**

 **Best luck,**

 **Vongola ninth."**

Reborn finished reading while the twin has their jaw wide open.

 **"** **wow, this ninth guy must be trusted you both a lot"** Yamamoto said.

 **"** **B-But… there's just no way that we could-"**

 **"** **but if you refuse the order, then you'll be a traitor and you'll have to die…"** Reborn cutted Toshi's whine.

 **"** **plus…"** Reborn trailed gaining their attention, **"don't you want to do something about what they have done to Gokudera and the other?"**

Now they turned quiet.

Silence...

Silence...

 **"** **ahaha… he's right! There's no way I could just sit and do nothing while the other get hurt. Come on, we can do this!"** Yamamoto encouraged them.

 **"** **Yamamoto…"** Tsuki said as he saw strong resolve in the latter's eyes.

 **"** **yeah, you're right captain…"** Toshi agreed. (A/N : Yamamoto is captain of baseball while Toshi is vice captain. Remember that fact?)

 **"** **Then let me go with you…"** The three teen turned their back to see who it is.

 **"** **G-Gokudera?!"** Tsuki shuttered.

 **"** **you're not going** ** _Puppy_** **… not after receiving that mount of injuries"** Toshi rejected immedietly.

 **"** **I don't need your permission ya'** ** _Fake…_** **"** Then… here goes the glaring contest…

Tsuki sweatdropped at their attics while Yamamoto is laughing as always.

 **"** **but Gokudera… Toshi is right. You're hurt, aren't you?"** Yamamoto said.

Gokudera shot his glare to Yamamoto **"I don't need your opinion either Baseball-freak!"** Yamamoto raised his hands in defeat while laughing sheepishly.

 **"** **but why Gokudera?"** Tsuki asked, he also disagree for him to follow them for this captured thing.

 **"** **because I have to protect you Tsuki-sama!"** he beamed. **"and… I don't want Juudaime see this when he charged out later"** He grinned at Tsuki.

Reborn smirked, he like Gokudera's loyalty. well although he once want that to be implied for Toshi, not Tsuna. But… Tsuna does much better than any of his students so Reborn doesn't mind that. (A/N : Heck, Tsuna is too mysterious to be compared, right minna~?)

 **"** **well then, I'm going too"** The four teens turned their head to see who is it. (me : Wrong move Hayato… Gokudera : *faint*) it's Bianchi!

 **"** **I'm worried about Hayato… look, he can't even walk properly…"** Bianchi sighed. As the other –but Reborn- sweatdropped.

 _'_ _it because of you…'_ They thought.

 **"** **Good, now that we all gathered…"** Reborn smirked, **"let's start the hunt"**


	58. Chapter 53

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

#with Hibari

Many students wearing Kokuyo uniform has been beated all over the Kokuyo land's entrance. And Hibari still added the number, **"that's for crowding…"** Hibari said as he walk calmly inside the building.

He got attacked by some other students who either they're dumb or too confident to their own strength. And the result of their brave act Hibari gave them present, each of them one hit from his infamous tonfa.

 _'_ _these herbivores are weak. How could Omnivore told me to wait for help? Looks like he underestimating me, maybe I just have to reminding him later'_ Hibari smirked inwardly.

After he finished with those herbivores, he entered a room where there is someone who already waited for him patiently. **"Hello there~"** That guy said.

 _'_ _This person… he's different from those herbivores. This one is certainly a carnivore, maybe this is the one that Omnivore warn me for?'_ Hibari narrowed his eyes.

 **"** **I've been looking for you."** Hibari approaching him. **"Are you the one behind this little pranks?"**

 **"** **Kufufu… something like that. And I'll be the new leader around here…"** That boy said

 **"** **You must be talking in your sleep, Namimori doesn't need two souches of discipline"** Hibari replied.

 **"** **I agree with that completely… and that's why you're unnecessary"** that boy smirked creppily.

 _'_ _ho~ cocky one…'_ Hibari thought. **"I can't have that… and so… I'll bite you to death…"**

 **"** **Kufufu… you certainly funny…"**

 **"** **What? Do you want to die on that couch?"**

 **"** **Kufufu… looks like you don't understand, I don't have to move from this couch to beat you and that's why I remain to sit."**

 **"** **Hn, then as you wish… I'l-"** Hibari suddenly stopped his walk as his eyes widened a bit.

That boy snickered **"Oya? Something wrong? Look's pale…"**

 _'_ _Eh? What's this? Why am I-?'_ Hibari feels weird. He's dizzy and his body doesn't move as how he wanted

 **"** **I was surprised too, to think that a first-rate hitman such trident Shamal was over here…"**

 _'_ _Shamal? Tch… don't tell me that-'_ Hibari touched the ichy skin on his neck.

(A/N : what happened before Hibari went here… Shamal came to Nami-chuu; he got biten by Hibari for flirting with the girl students; as revenge Shamal sent his mosquito and trident him)

 **"** **Oh so you just realized that now, hm…? The thing the Trident Mosquito infected to you with is called Sakura-kura. It's a sickness that cause the victim to unsteady around Sakura."** That boy's right eyes changed. His usual 5-kanji in his eyes turned into 1-kanji as sakura trees started to blooming inside the room.

 _'_ _Oh, crap…'_ Hibari started to lose control of his body.

 **"** **Kufufu~ what a beautiful sakura do we have here…"** That boy snickered again as he glanced at the falling chairman **"Now that the stage has settled, why don't we just started this now?"**

* * *

SFX : *tuut* *tuut* *tuut* *…* *click*

 ** _"_** ** _Moshi moshi. Wha-?"_**

 **"** **where are you two?"**

 ** _"_** ** _hospital's cafeteria. Why?"_**

 **"** ** _'_** ** _Cielo'_** **want to talk with** ** _'sinistra'_** **and** ** _'destra'._** **"**

 ** _"…"_**

 **"…"**

 ** _"_** ** _we're listening…"_**

 **"** **new mission : captured Vindicare braikjailers in their hideouts in Kokuyo land, leader Rokudo Mukuro – (new appereance) teenager with indigo hair and red-blue heteromatic eyes . Top priority : protecting Vongola heir without noticed.**

 **Question?"**

 ** _"_** ** _so we're babysisting?"_**

 **"** **technically, yes."**

 ** _"_** ** _who take the action, we or them?"_**

 **"** **them"**

 **"** ** _why secretly?"_**

 **"** **so our connection with Vongola doesn't discovered by** ** _them_** **yet."**

 ** _"_** ** _is that even possible?"_**

 **"** **He got his** ** _puppet_** **everywhere and can't be tracked how many and where are they, it's not impossible. I just being careful."**

 ** _"_** ** _*sigh* okay… did that_** **baby** ** _know us coming?_** **"**

 **"** **not yet. But I bet he'll find out not long after you take action"**

 ** _"_** ** _yeah of course. Well, we're going now. Good thing Vongola sent our weapon this morning. Looks like it will be a good chance to checked what can they do."_**

 **"** **I can imagine you're smirking now, destra."**

 ** _"_** ** _oh you bet I do."_**

 ** _"_** ** _well Cielo, we're going"_**

 **"** **take care…!"**

SFX : *click*

And after that the other side of phone hang up. Tsuna sighed in relief. _'Loke-san is at his café, niichans is busy investigating as I told them to, Lisa-sensei is talking a break and maybe in her hunt for Shamal. Good, no one left. '_

(A/N : you read it right… Lisa is in love with Shamal, they were couple at highschool but they had broke up. Well, in normal case Shamal always flirting with other girl except her –imagine Bianchi-Reborn situation-)

 **"** **they're out, so let's make our move now!"** The brunette chuckled.

 _"_ _you seems excited"_

 **"** **hell yeah! cause this is the first time we're going out"**

 _"_ _first time being 'alive' after decades?"_

 **"** **yup!"**

 _"_ _*chuckles* alright. Let's snatch our 'uniform' first…"_

 **"** **where?"**

Tsuna get out from his bed and push the desk beside the bed. There's a secret cupboard. Tsuna took a key from inside the desk's drawer. There are bunch of keys chained into one but Tsuna ofcourse know which one is the right key. With ease he open the cupboard's door as he took out Cielo's hoodie and mask. (A/N : yup, he has another substitute in the hospital, incase he have to make quick act)

In a flash Tsuna already turned himself into the infamous hitman, Kuro Cielo. He clicked his finger as an illusion of himself sleeping in his bed appeard, it's enough to fool the nurses.

Tsuna wear on his hoodie as he smirks behind his mask, **"let's get the things started…"**

* * *

#not a chapter#

Chao minna~ Author is here~!

Remember about my question about the twins incoming weapon?

Yes? no?

well anyway I'll going to asked you again...

I really need help about the twins weapon, sure I already mentioned Toshi for using whiper(?) but I want something else.

Aaaand… I don't want them to use gloves cause Tsuna will, so what kind of weapons that they should have?

Please help me with the answer thorough PM. it's really important for the incoming chapter since I have no Idea what to use.

criteria : two kind of weapon, easy to use and bring (in short not too big)

Aaaand one more thing!

Is there any of you a beta reader? If there is, I would like to ask for your help to make this story more well... better to read :)

I think that it will be great if I ask one of my reader before I ask the other.

Anyways~~~ Thank You and see ya'~~! ^-^


	59. Chapter 54

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

~in the afternoon~

Toshi POV

 _'_ _o-okay… is this really fine? I mean for us to meet these dangerous people? Are we going to be fine? Will us came back alive?'_ I freaking out even more everytime we take our steps to Kokuyo land.

I-I'm not scared. Not at all… It's just, Reborn said that he won't fight along us plus the dying will bullet only left one. I was so confident yesterday because I thought with Reborn here nothing will goes wrong and we'll win for sure, I mean he'll lose his pride if he lose in this fight right? And d*** I know his pride is bigger then mountain Fuji while himself is a reincarnation of demon. But now when I know our newly state I must admit that I'm losing my will to fight… a bit. (me : just admit that you're scared Toshi. Toshi : *red face* I-I'm not! Me : sure… we ALL believe in you… *snicker* oh look out, Cockroach! Toshi : HIEEEE! *ran away* Me : BWAHAHAHAHA)

 **"** **oi Toshi, are you ok?"** Yamamoto circled his hand around my neck.

But before I answer that, _puppy_ has cut me off, **"I bet he's scared as a coward he is"** he sneered.

 **"** **I'm not. Just nervous. I'm not that stupid to don't know how dangerous this is. Not like a certain puppy"** shot back!

 **"…** **who do you called puppy, ya' fake!..."**

I smirked, **"ho~ I'm not addressing it to anyone but you already feel that I'm talking about you?"** his face is red as he jumped infront of me ready to tackled me down. Good thing Yamamoto is defending me.

 **"** **maa~ Haya-chan, we must save our energy okay~"** he said which is only make thing worser.

 **"** **SINCE WHEN I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL ME THAT!"** then _puppy_ took out his dynamites.

I was saved by Tsuki who is calming him down. He did what Tsuki said. Well he's a _filthy_ _street puppy_ afterall…

(59 fans : why you-! Royal-chan let us beat him. Me : Eh? Wait, Don't! 59 fans : he deserved to die! Me : but I still need him for my story! So don't! *pushing the fans back with police shield* Toshi, if you still care for your life Run NOW! Toshi : HIEEE!)

SFX : *smack*

 **"** **Ouch! Reborn! Why did you hit me?!"** I almost glared at him but then I restored cause I certain if I'm not I'll be dead.

 **"** **oh you will be dead if you think you will, believe me… if it wasn't because of the enemies then it will be me…"** Reborn stated as he has glint on his eyes

I gulped. Then nervously stared him with are-you-serious? look, as he rolled his eyes in amusement. _'ok, is that yes or no?'_ then he smirked. _'ah wait! He just tricked me!'_ I just realized that.

 **"** **If you keep shaking your legs out like that, maybe I should shot you to straighten it?"** I shooked my head intesnively **.**

 **"** **Y-You can save that for later"** I said. Reborn make a face of disappointment. **"ha~ what a shame~ I was eager to pull the trigger."**

 _'_ _You just want to tortune me aren't you?'_ I thought

 **"** **you can say that…"** Gosh I forgot that he can read my mind! **"Anyway, we arrived~"**

 **"** **Eh? Isn't this place…?"**

* * *

Normal POV

 **"** **Eh? Isn't this place…?"** Toshi trailed.

 **"** **this is what?"** Bianchi asked.

Toshi shooked his head then answer, **"ah no … I just thought that I have been here before."**

 **"** **eh? Really? When?"** Tsuki asked.

 **"** **I don't know, I can't remember it. Anyway how will we get in?"** Toshi changed the subject.

Reborn smirked, **"from the front door of course"** he said.

 **"** **eh? But it's lock-** "Poison cooking, Melting Sakura Cake" **-ked… ah, never mind…"**

 **"** **now Toshi, you lead the way"** Reborn said.

 **"** **e-eh? M-me?!"**

 **"** **Yeah, you said that you've been here right? You should do it!"** Yamamoto said.

 **"** **w-well, I only felt that way, but I-I'm not sure if I ever came here…"** Toshi startled.

 **"** **heh~ scared aren't you?"** Gokudera sneered.

 **"** **n-no I'm not! Tch, f-fine then… I'll do it"**

Then the group entered the Kokuyo land.

* * *

#with Tsuna

 **"** **Tsuna…"**

 _"_ _yes?"_

 **"** **I could tell that you should be more carefull on this mission…"**

 _"_ _okay… but why? Is there something wrong?"_

 **"** **uh-hmm, I can tell that the second curse will showed up while we're in the middle of this."**

 _"_ _the curse?"_

 **"** **yeah… 'Have to be honest in every statement' wasn't the only** ** _curse_** **that came with me. there's something else."**

 _"_ _hee~ really? Jaa~ what is it?"_

 **"** **I don't know…"**

 _"_ _How come you don't know?"_

 **"** **well, you are the first person that ever accepted me, so I never knew what will coming. But just becarefull okay?"**

 _"_ _Hai~ Hai~ thanks for the warning. Now let's head to the other…"_

* * *

#Back to the group

 **"** **ale? According to this map, there should be an exibith with flora and fauna around here"** Tsuki stated.

 **"** **he~ really. But there's nothing like that around heeeee-!"** Yamamoto fell down into a hole.

 **"** **Yamamoto!"** They all –except Reborn- scream.

Then a rustle can be heard from the bush behind them. Not so long then something came out from it and jumped straight to the same hole. **"Gotcha!"**

Gokudera, Bianchi, the twin, and Reborn gathered the hole.

 **"** **look's like Tsuki is right. There is an exibith. We're likely on the top of it now"** Reborn stated.

 **"** **EEEH?!"** The twin shrieked.

 **"** **what was that?"** Bianchi asked.

 **"** **I think it was a person…"** Gokudera answered. **"Anyway… Oi baseball-freak! Are you alive?!"** Gokudera shouted.

Yamamoto rubbed his back head. **"y-yeah… I am."** He replied. **"It was surprising though, ahaha"**

 **"** **That idiot… It's not the time for laughing!"** Gokudera shouted.

 **"** **Yamamoto, Watch out! There's something in there!"** Toshi warned.

 **"** **eh?"** Yamamoto looked around as he heard a growl.

 **"** **w-what is that?"** Tsuki startled.

 **"** **an animal?"** Toshi continued.

 **"** **we can't do anything from here."** Reborn stated make the twin more panic.

 **"** **Hya~ I welcome you here, Yamamoto Takeshi…"** that person said. He started to revealing himself out from the darkness of that place, nearing Yamamoto **"I was bored since Kaki-pii still asleep. So why don't you entertain me, my prey?"** he smiled with his toungue stucked out just like a dog.

 **"** **That guy… he wear Kokuyo high uniform!"** Toshi said.

 **"** **then he's one of them!"** Gokudera exclaimed.

 **"** **now~ now~ let's play~!"** That person grinned then started to attack.


	60. Chapter 55

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

#someplace

 **"** **and here they are. Fall into the enemy's trap as fast after they stepped into this place…"** _destra_ said, face palmed.

 **"** **well, they're not trained yet so I think that was normal"** _Sinistra_ said.

 **"** **he? They're not trained yet?!"** _destra_ asked.

 **"** **well, that bomb kid has been in mafia from the start just like that pink girl and that baby, the twin is currently trained by that baby, and that baseball kid, Tsuna-n-…** ** _I mean_** **Cielo told me that he has nature of a hitman within him. So I think they all will be just fine…"** _Sinistra_ said.

 ** _"_** ** _Yamamoto's bat has been biten into pieces!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Baseball-freak, watch out, behind you!"_**

 **"…** **or not"** _destra_ sighed irritatedly. **"it looks like they need our help already"**

 _Sinistra_ laughed nervously. **"well then, why don't we just help them?"**

 **"** ***sigh* okay… we know that that baseball kid is a swordman, but since they said that his bat-sword has broken… then why don't we give him another weapon?"** _destra_ suggested as they started to look around.

Just some second later _sinistra_ find what are they trying to find. **"This branch is strong enough… and it's also long"** She said.

 **"** **Yosh! Let's chop i-!"**

 _destra_ 's saying has been cut off, **"** ** _matte…_** **we can't chop it! That would be too obvious to them and as what he said, we can't leave a trail that we are helping them…"**

the both girls hummed but then _destra_ out of patient and kicked the branch until it broken. **"now we only need a 'typhoon' to 'deliver' this…"** she said.

 **"** **typhoon huh… well I think I can do it with my scythe…"** _sinistra_ then started to rotating her black scythe in fast rythem, it caused a strong wind, strong enough to blow some stick and crooked branch.

 **"** **now… hup!"** _destra_ throwed the branch near the group then she dusted off her hand as _sinistra_ slowly stopped the wind until it returned to normal.

The two of them smiled at each other then said **"that should do…"**

* * *

#with the group

 **"** **Yamamoto's bat has been biten into pieces!"** Tsuki shrieked.

 **"** **oh no…"** Yamamoto said as Ken (A/N : well, I'll call him that since I know that all of you already know it) hide himself in the darkness before attacking again.

 **"** **Baseball-freak, watch out, behind you!"** Gokudera shouted. Yamamoto manage to dodge it, but Ken doesn't slow the pace, in fact he strengthed himself by changing his 'channel'.

Suddenly, a strong wind came. Some branchs and sticks flying everywhere because of it. A branch landed near Toshi. Toshi observed it in some seconds then grab it.

 **"** **Yamamoto! Catch this!"** Toshi throw it right to Yamamoto's direction as Yamamoto catch it and use it to defend himself from Ken, just like the branch is a sword.

 **"** **whoa… That was close. Thanks Toshi!"** Yamamoto said as he swing the branch to hit Ken.

Then the fight continue and not so long ended with Yamamoto knock out Ken.

 **"** **wait there Yamamoto! We'll find some rope to pull you up!"** Tsuki said.

 **"** **Okay"** Yamamoto replied with an 'ok' sign. And so then they started to look around and Gokudera finally find a rope in an abandoned post near that place.

Reborn find it weird that the rope doesn't torned too much despised how thick the dust inside the post as if that rope wasn't originally there. And the sudden strong wind and Yamamoto's branch. The other might too oblivious too see that, but Reborn isn't like the other. but he didn't say a single word of it since he accidently spotted _destra_ 's long hair though she and _sinistra_ is hiding on trees. Reborn know that Cielo must be behind this. and knowing him he is surely meant to help his baka students.

 _'_ _I just hope that they didn't interfere a lot, cause baka-Tsuki and baka-Toshi need to do this by themselves'_ he thought.

* * *

After pull Yamamoto out from there, the group is taking some rest.

 **"** **ne** ** _kozo,_** **sorry about your bat"** Yamamoto said to Reborn.

 **"** **don't worry. Here. This is the spare…"** Reborn handed another bat that looks exactly like the first one.

 **"** **oh, thank you!"** Yamamoto grinned.

The twin sweat dropped, _'he had a spare all along?'_

 **"** **well, if his subordinate was that easy to be defeated, maybe taking down Rokudo Mukuro might be easier than we thought."** Gokudera stated.

 **"** **don't take him lightly."** Reborn warned as he gave a picture of three man, from the left it was Chikusa, 'Mukuro', and Ken. **"he's defeated many opponents and manage to escape from the top prison in mafia, Vindicare."**

 _'_ _Rokudo Mukuro looks scary!'_ the twin thought.

 **"** **anyway…"** SFX : *growl* **"how about we're having our lunch now? I'm hungry…"** Toshi suggested.

 **"** **well, now that you mention it. I'm hungry too…"** Bianchi said.

 **"** **well, it's already noon afterall…"** Reborn added

 **"** **Ja~ let's eat our lunch first…"** Yamamoto said. Then he took out boxes of sushi that he brought before.

 **"** **Yay! Sushi~!"** Tsuki squeled.

 **"** **wait! Before that!"** Bianchi took out a glass of her poison drink. **"here Toshi, this drink will warm you up!"** she said.

 _'_ _more like_ cold me down _!'_ Toshi thought.

 **"** **ano, Bianchi… is that *gulp* a poisoned bug"** Tsuki said as he pointed at a black floating thing inside the liquid.

 **"** **yes! It full of nutrition, you should try it too, Tsuki"** Bianchi said. Reborn smirked in amusement as Tsuki shooked his head rapidly. **"n-no thanks… I'm allergic to bugs"** he said.

 **"** **well at least Toshi will drink it, will you?"** Bianchi smiled her innocent smile which is creeping Toshi out.

But fortunately for him that greeny bugs filled liguid suddenly exploded, though it was surprising everyone including Bianchi and Reborn.

 **"** **w-was that poison cooking too?!"** Toshi exclaimed.

 **"** **no, I don't think it was it!"** Yamamoto said as he jumped backward avoiding the exploding tea bottles and bentos.

 **"** **Why are those exploding?!"** Tsuki shouted.

 **"** **we're under attack, everyone get down!"** Reborn ordered. Everyone is doing as he said.

Gokudera frowned as he says, **"this sound…"** he lit up some of his dynamites then throw it to an abandoned cafeteria. **"there!"** he shouted.

 **"** **what a lame weapon"** a girl voice said. The smoke from the bomb started to fading as the voice owner started to revealing herself.

 **"** **why Kaki-pii and Ken got troubled because of you guys?"** the smoke is out, revealing a teenage girl with short pink hair wearing the same Kokuyo's uniform as she held a clarinet on her hand.

 **"** **geez~ men can't be trusted indeed. Only money who can be trusted. Well, anyway, looks like a pretty girl like me, M.M. must finish their job instead…"** and without wasting more time she plays her clarinet as the foods started to exploding again.

 **"** **whaaaa! What's wih that crazy clarinet?!"** Toshi shouted.

SFX : *boom* *splash* *boom* *boom* *splash* *splash*

 **"** **we can't get near her in this state"** Yamamoto said.

 **"** **d*** it!"** Gokudera cursed. **"that clarinet uses sound wave to raise the temperatures by vibirating water particles"**

 **"** **what?"** Tsuki asked, didn't quite understand.

 **"** **it means the voice that it makes, make every 'water' boiled up"** Gokudera explained.

Then Bianchi take her action, she jumped out from her hideout then try to attack M.M. by her poison cooking. **"poison cooking, 'All you can eat' portion!"**

M.M. giggled, **"ha~ another lame attack."** She said then plays her clarinet, make Bianchi's food exploded. But apparently those foods aren't used to offending, it was for defending.

Bianchi throw the food to M.M.'s direction. When she is avoiding it Bianchi took out another poison cooking, **"the last shortcake!"**

M.M. squicked in fear. But then, that was actually her small act. She change her weapon from an ordinary clarinet into a nunchuk(?). Bianchi was pushed back and finally got kicked away.

 **"** **Bianchi!"** the twin shouted. Toshi was going to approach her but stopped by Gokudera.

 **"** **don't worry. She has touched it…"** he said in a serious face. Toshi has a questioned expression on his face while Tsuki and Yamamoto is watching to what will happen next.

 **"** **ha ha! Enough already? Ma~ looks like you'll be finished with this final blo-"** suddenly the clarinet is melting into something purple. **"ach! W-what is this thing?!"** M.M. fall down with foam on her mouth.

Bianchi stood up and swept the dirt off her clothes. She lookd down at her then said. **"that was your punishment… money doesn't solve all the problem, but it's love!** ** _Senshidoku Banko_** **"**

* * *

#somewhere

 **"she handled that quiet good"** _destra_ said.

 **"As expected from a pro assassin like her"** _sinistra_ said.

 **"well as long it makes our job easier then it's fine"** _destra_ snickered. **"anyway, by the way that baby was looking at us earlier, we must be known by him by now."**

 **"his tittle as the best hitman wasn't just for show. He really is skilled" "** _sinistra_ said.

 **"I repeat. as long it makes our job easier then it's fine for me"** _destra_ said, not interested.

 _sinistra_ sighed then she smiled at her sister. **"cold as always…"** she said as the ravenete girl smirked.


	61. Chapter 56

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Tsuki POV

 **"** **okay… what just happen? How is that clarinet turned into poison all of sudden?"** I asked Gokudera.

 **"** **that was one of her teqnique, Tsuki-sama."** Gokudera answered. **"she can change everything that she touch into poison"**

 **"** **haha! That's awesome!"** Yamamoto said.

While Toshi-nii and I gulped. **"please remind me not to touch her, then"** I said.

 **"** **don't worry Tsuki-sama! I'll protect you from everything!"** Gokudera said proudly.

 **"** **un… thanks Gokudera…"** I smiled.

Now back to Bianchi…

Bianchi flipped her hair then turned to the sleep… Reborn?

 **"** **Ah Reborn~ I'm so glad that I don't disturbed your nap~"** She said as I _literally_ sweat dropped. I mean, how can anyone sleep in that kind of condition? Well, that's Reborn for you…

 **"** **now what?"** I asked.

 **"** **looks like we have to skip lunch and keep going…"** Toshi-nii said as he hold his stomach. **"although I was sooo hungry"** he mumbled loud enough for only me could heard it.

 **"** **Hiieeiii~ sorry but you're not going anywhere"** a random old man just showed up from our back. Oh, he's also wearing that uniform! Wait… wait a minute… is that mean this old man is also a scholar? Well never mind. but I think that mean he's our next enemy.

 **"** **Ok, who are you, old punk?"** Way the go niichan… what a great way to talk to your _obvious_ enemy.

 **"** **Now calm down and take a look at this…"** then that old man took out a remote control as he press a button and a picture of people just showed of. Eh, wait… That's not just a random people! That's Haru, Kyoko-chan, Hana, and Tsuna-nii!

 **"** **what are you going to do with them?!"** I asked with a frown.

 **"** **they are being targeted…"** he said with a creepy smile. Oh god no! why! they all defendless!

 **"** **Teme! Who are you! What are you planning!"** Gokudera asked.

 **"** **Hiieeiii~ my name is birds-"** Birds? I think he named himself that way because there's so many birds around hi- wait, why do I thinking of this? This doesn't even matter. **"these video is a live streaming that transmitted from my little fluffy friends there."**

 **"** **eh? What is that?"** Toshi-nii said. Okay what is he talking abou- Oh my god! Who are those guys!

 **"** **who are those guys?!"** Yamamoto asked, just right what I was thinking about.

 **"** **Ah you've noticed?"** that 'bird' man grinned. **"they all my loyal henchman, the bloody twins. Back in the prison they were serial killers. They killed people by slicing people~ They are cute aren't they?"** Where is the cute part of bald-creepy murderer like those three?!

 **"** **oh I know how much they eager to play with the four of them~"** Birds said as those three creepy-bald man with their sharp nail almost touched them.

We all hold our breath and scream, (well, at least I did) **"NO! WATCH OUT!"**

 **"** **what are you planning?!"** Bianchi said.

 **"** **oh nohing, really. Well if you do what I said, that is"** again he grinned creepily.

Gokudera grabbed that man's collar furiously, **"don't mess around! They have nothing to do with these!"** he shouted.

 **"** **no, no, no… you better not touch me young man, or else the other people have to pay the councequences. You know that I'm the one who controlled** ** _them_** **right?"** Birds said as Gokudera clicked his tongue and released his grip since the bloody twin almost got them.

 **"** **now, shall we begin?"** He said. Oh, I've got a bad feeling about this. (A/N : don't worry Tsuki, even I was creeped out because of that old-creppy man *shivered* really, that man is really creepy)

 **"** **Ohoho I got it~ let's start with you beat the Vongola boss into a pulp. That would be great"** he said.

 **"** **what?!"** Toshi-nii exclaimed.

 **"** **I'm actually don't mind that"** Gokudera whispered loud enough for me to hear it (since he's next to me) **"but it will probably best for me to not doing it, cause we need everyone's power to accomplish this mission. We don't know what will happen later on right?"** he said.

 **"** **I'm so agree. Beside I don't want anyone get hurt as possible"** I whispered back.

 **"** **hey, I didn't tell you to whispering around. I ordered you to punch that blonde over there,** he pointed at Toshi-nii with his cane.

Toshi-nii take a step back with a startle, I can see that he's scared and freaked. Well of course he is. Being beaten into pulp or having our friends killed, either of it is not a good thing.

 **"** **This isn't fair!"** I said

 **"** **you're not reasonable!"** Yamamoto added. But that 'bird' man just laughed creepily.

 _'_ _what should us do?! Kyoko is talking to Hana, they're not paying attention. Haru is reading a book while wearing earphone. And Tsuna-nii is sleeping. Oh god, what shoud we do?!'_

 **"** **eh, not doing anything huh? Well that's fine by me. boys hit it~"** he said. Oh no!

 **"** **WAIT!"** Toshi-nii shouted. **"stop it!"** he said again.

 **"** **Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuki, please hit me."** he said for once he didn't startled although his body is shaken.

 **"** **a-are you sure Toshi-nii?"** I asked, not sure.

 **"** **it's better than they got killed because of this. None of them deserve that!"** he answered right away.

 **"** **darn, and it was almost ito the good part"** Birds said. **"well then, do it before I counted five…"**

 **"** **one…"**

Okay, no one is moving now. We all hesitated.

 **"** **two…"**

Well, I'm abit shock from his answer actually. He said 'none of them' right? Did that include Tsuna-nii too? But didn't he always said how much he want Tsuna-nii to die? Okay this is the second time he did that. First is when we were in the hospital (when Tsuna-nii was _died_ ) and the second is now. Both of it is when it's in a tight situation of live and death, and mostly people will be much more honest in these kind of situation.

 **"** **three…"**

So… is he really mean it? Or was he forget that 'none of them' means Tsuna-nii is included?

 **"** **four…"**

Oh no! I'm spacing out! And it's already four in count! **"wai-!"**

 **"** **fi-…"**

SFX : *smack*

In the the end Bianchi punch him in his gut. Toshi-nii grunted. (ouch… that must be painful)

 **"** **aneki…"** Gokudera said.

 **"** **what? I'm here originaly because I want to kill him anyway. Be glad that I only did that"** she said as if doesn't care for what she just do.

 **"** **well done~"** Birds clapped his hands. **"well that work well, so I guess that you could do the next one"**

 **"** **what?!"** I said. **"I thought that was it!"**

 **"** **well, I never said that it will only be one task, didn't I?"**

I growled. I really, REALLY hate this old man now. Not just he's creepy, the fact that he's an old man (I don't want to fight an eldery or a woman as possible as I could), and the way he command those killers-baldy-cre- oh what ever.

 **"** **Bast***, getting all into this!"** Gokudera shouted.

 **"** **don't worry. You did a good job on the last task so as reward I'll make this the final one."** Birds said. He took out the cover of his cane who is actually a sword.

 **"** **now… stab your boss with this"** He said while adjusting his crooked glasses.

Birds throw that sword near us when it suddenly has spark of electricity on it **"This is crazy!"** Toshi-nii said.

 **"** **you're insane!"** Yamamoto said.

 **"** **Stop messing around, you maniac!"** Gokudera said.

 **"** **we refuse…"** I declared

He sneered at us, **"you can refuse all you like but I would like to remind you that that will effect those people too."** Again, no one move.

Birds sighed then chuckled **"Then, shall we begin with this boy?"**

 **"** **Tsuna-nii/Tsuna/Juudaime!"** I, Yamamoto, and Gokudera shouted.

 **"** **he~ despise the fact that he's a boy, he's so cute. Like a little angle…"** Birds said.

 **"** **w-what should we do?"** I asked desperatedly. But no one answer.

Silence…

 **"** **hurry up now, I don't like waiting"** Birds said.

 **"** **Wait up!"** Toshi-nii shouted. **"there' no way I'll let Tsuna get into something that doesn't involve him!"**

I looked at him strangely. Well, we all did.

 **"** **oh~ so you'll do it?"** Birds teased. **"ok then, I'll give you ten seconds"**

 **"** **You bast***!"** Yamamoto said. But Birds just chuckled while having that creepy look in his eyes.

Toshi-nii took that sword with his shaken hand.

 **"** **I'll do it, then I'll call an ambulance for you right away"** Bianchi said. But that 'bird' man's grin is gone wider now. He look satisfied.

 **"** **Wait Toshi!"** Yamamoto called as Toshi-nii lifted that sword.

 **"** **reconsider your action, Toshi!"** Gokudera shouted. (A/N : well that's the first time Gokudera called him by name. actually, Toshi is also called Tusna by name before. Wow, it's awesome how dangerous time really could change someone's personality like that.)

Toshi-nii looks thinking for a while as he stopped the swords movement, but not so long he has that determination look in his eyes as he said. **"I can do this!"**

But right before that sword almost graze his skin he stopped as we heard a scream from the video. **"what happen?"** Birds said.

We all looked at the video, that baldy guy has been taken down by… Loke-san!

 **"** **well that's not a good way to wake someone up, isn't it? Beside he need to rest so you better not disturb him. But if you want to accompany him to sleep then I'll let you."** Loke-san said at the camera **.**

 **"** **we're lucky…"** I mumbled. Gosh! I almost lost my breath there.

Birds grunted, **"cih, no matter. Then how about we turned to these girl here."** But right after he said that the baldy guy from behind Kyoko-chan is also fainted.

 **"** **the enemy of women are my enemies"** It's Shamal!

 **"** **Hello girls~ I've come to save you. If I can help cute girls like you I don't mind my body being ore tomorrow"** Shamal said.

 **"** **Shamal!"** I called.

 **"** **W-What? Shamal's here?"** Birds looked shocked.

 **"** **good timing!"** Yamamoto cheered.

 **"** **talk about time, you perved doctor!"** Gokudera said (Is that even a compliment?)

 **"** **now, now, don't be too happy. Have you all forgotten? There's one more there you know?"** Birds said confidently.

 **"** **Haru!"** I called.

 **"** **so, you better continue~"** he said.

But then we all heard a soud of punches. We all looked at the screen once again, and when we do we saw adult I-pin is beating up that killer.

 **"** **How dare you target a defenseless woman!"** she said.

 **"** **hahi?"** Haru seem confused.

 **"** **Yare~ Yare~ there you are Haru-san."** Now adult Lambo is also there. **"it's alright now"**

 **"** **I-pin! Lambo!"** Toshi-nii called.

 **"** **n-no way…"** Birds shuttered. **"where did they all come from?! No one should've known about my plan!"**

 **"** **I'm glad I watched over Haru-san like I was told"** I-pin said.

 **"** **look's like he saw right thorough them."** Loke-san said.

 _" '_ _like I was told?' and 'saw thorough them?'"_ I thought. Then I suddenly remember the moment when Reborn called I-pin and called some people right before we went here.

 **"** **i-it couldn't be…"** both I and Toshi-nii turned to Reborn who already wake up.

 **"** **Reborn…"** I called as he hummed.

 **"** **isn't I nice to have a family who'll step up when things get hairy?"** he said. I chuckled. I'm glad now that everyone is saved.

 **"** **now it's our turn~"** Gokudera sang as he cracked his fist.

I smirked at Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Bianchi who is walking to the scared old man, like a predator.

 **"** **H-Hold on! Y-you three! Get them now!"** Bids command the bloody killer desperately but unknown to him all of the target has been told to move away from there. Well, for Tsuna-nii's case, the killer has been throw out far away from the window.

In short all of the killers has been beaten up by now.

 **"** **now, you're on your own"** Yamamoto said darkly.

 **"** **ehe he he…?"**

SFX : *Smack! Bang! Whack! Spank! Slam!* (A/N : well I'll leave that to your imagination)


	62. Chapter 57

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

 **"** **wow, he got beaten pretty easy. Just one hit and that's it"** Gokudera sneered.

 **"** **looks like he's not a fighter himself"** Yamamoto said.

 **"** **so he just talking big all this time"** Toshi said.

 **"** **anyway who are these guys?"** Tsuki asked Reborn.

 **"** **apparently those people are also breakjailer along with Mukuro"** Reborn answered.

The twin widened their eyes in shock, **"wait what?!"**

 **"** **but I thought there was only two people?!"** Toshi said.

 **"** **I got an updated from Dino"** Reborn then took out three more picture of M.M., Birds, and the bloody killer. **"so the five of them is actually part of the group that escape"**

 **"** **they were vanished before, who knows they actually make their reappereance today?"** Reborn said.

 **"** **then why don't you just told us that fact before?!"** Toshi said half shouting.

Reborn is faking pout which has make him extremely adorable (A/N : I don't care if I'll die of guns after this but there's no way I could denied this fact. –you can see it on the anime, well I just saw it actually-)

 **"** **B-B-But Dino said that they don't have any connection on this"** he said innocently, perfect with his current cute face.

 **"** **Don't try to cover this by changing your character"** Toshi said. In this view it's almost look like he's scolding Reborn but of course he know the limit for doing this.

 **"** **well at least Mukuro haven't showed himself yet"** Tsuki said but soon Bianchi denied it.

 **"** **nope, he's already here"** she said, alerting everyone.

 **"** **show yourself!"** Gokudera said.

Not so long later someone came out from the bushes. **"p-please don't do anything… I-It's me…"** a boy said.

 **"** **eh… Fuuta?"** Tsuki called as the other lowing their weapon.

 **"** **yes, it's me."** he replied.

 **"** **so you were here!"** Gokudera said with a smile. Fuuta always goes as little brother for them (to I-pin and Lambo he's their elder brother and playmate).

 **"** **we thought you ran away."** Tsuki said.

 **"** **thank god you're ok"** Toshi said. (A/N : Believe or not Toshi really like Fuuta cause he's not so annoying and he's also funny)

 **"** **Everyone is here, so it's fine to come out from there now"** Yamamoto said. But Fuuta don't move from behind that tree.

 **"** **come on Fuuta, let's go home together"** Tsuki said again, but Fuuta still stay put.

 **"** **stay away from me, Tsuki-nii…"** Fuuta said.

 **"** **eh?"** that's all that Tsuki can say.

 **"** **I can't go back with you guys anymore"** Fuuta said.

 **"** **w-what are you saying?"** Toshi asked.

 **"** **I'm going with Mukuro-san"** he said with eyes that duller than its original. **"Bye…"** he said then run away.

 **"** **W-Wait Fuuta!"** without thinking Tsukii chased him.

But before he can do that, he got pushed down by Gokudera. **"Watch out!"** he exclaimed. Yamamoto and Toshi also jumped down as an iron just passed above them.

 **"** **w-what is that?"** Tsuki shuttered.

 **"** **a steel beam…"** Yamamoto answered as the three of them stood up back to their feet.

Then the four of them looked at where the steel came from. A black haired spiky man that wear the same uniform with a green hat that mach it. That guy has a chained iron ball.

 **"** **Is he the next assassin?"** Toshi asked. As they all readying theirself for his attack.

* * *

Meanwhile with Tsuna…

 **"** ***whistle* that's a big iron ball… that must be heavy"**

 _"_ _you're right. Though I more wonder about why that iron ball has snake shape carve all over it?"_

 **"** **maybe that's just for style purpose?"**

Tsuna sweatdropped, _"what a weird style then…"_

 ** _"_** **If it was me then I'll choose spikes than that, cause that will be much cooler don't you agree?"**

 _"_ _eum… no._

 _If it was me then I'll choose something much simpler. Cause that thing is big and certainly very heavy, and that is troublesome"_

 **"** **well, everyone have their own opinion. Anyway do you know who is that guy?"**

 _"_ _yeah… he is 'Mukuro'. Well he's acting as Mukuro's substitute actually."_

 **"** **so that's not him?"**

 _"_ _no, he's one of Mukuro's pawn. The real Mukuro has indigo hair and_ _red-blue heteromatic eyes. thought I never saw him before and his photo isn't in any of those database, atleast that's what written there."_

Henko hummed. **"so, now what? Are you going to watch them here? Cause I would love watch this one."**

 _"_ _okay then, but we won't stay for long cause I still have to find the real Mukuro first. Anyway my real subject is not either of this, but to meet Vindince if I 'm lucky then I'll talk to Bermuda himself."_

 **"** **ok, now tell me, why you want to meet him?"**

 _"_ _because he's the first one that ever bear the clear pacifier. And he also has night flame like both me and the masked man. We have huch about the masked man has connection with Akira but for the Vindince we have nothing. And I think it will be faster if we talk about this straight with their leader which is Bermuda._

 _So basicly I only want to find Mukuro because I want to lure out Bermuda. Cause even if I visited Vendicare he won't came out."_

 **"** **you're such a mindfull person, aren't you. I don't even think that far"**

 _"_ _well I guess I'm just being carefull with all of this. Anyway have you figure what is the 'other curse' yet?"_

 **"** **I just know one thing only. And that is that you should not touch anyone directly"**

 _"_ _why?"_

Henko shrugged his shoulder **"That's all that I know"**

Tsuna sweatdropped _. "Anyway,_ _that's so weird. First I shouldn't 'see' now I shouldn't 'touch'. What's next? I shouldn't 'smell' either?"_.

 **"** **hey, don't be like that. It's not my fault that these curses just pop out. Yes, I did feel how's live with almost all of those flames but in my case I never have any of it. Even when I use my dark flames there's no side effect that came with it."**

 _"_ _then… why we're so different?"_

 **"** **I guess it's because your flames are much purer and darker than mine"**

 _"_ _Really?"_

 **"** **Yes, I can feel it. In short your flames are stronger than mine. But that's both good and bad. Good because it's so powerfull, but it's bad because it cause trouble with your fragile body. Sorry to say, but your body is actually weak. Well at least it's on the same state with ordinary people but counted weak if you're into all of these mafia things."**

 _"_ _I won't argue with that. I am weak. Especially when now I got 'that thing' with me. But those are not enough to stop me from moving forward."_

 **"** **then I guess you are strong in mental"** Tsuna smiled.

 _"_ _thanks for the compliment."_

* * *

(A/N : yup, I've skipped the fight between 'Mukuro' v.s. Vongola group. If you want to know how it goes please just see through its manga or anime ^_^)

The fight has finished with Toshi winning, though Yamamoto got knocked out in the middle of fight. They discovered that this guy isn't the real Mukuro instead he's just one of Mukuro's pawn. His name is Lanchia.

When Lanchia got defeated Reborn asked him for what have happened. Lanchia told him almost everything, but before he can finished his story he got attacked by Chikusa.

 **"** **what have you done!"** Toshi shouted at Chikusa but he seems doesn't care.

 **"** **oi, wake up! Don't you dare to die on us!"** Toshi said desperately as he crouch down beside Lanchia.

 **"** **don't worry, he's not dead yet. He just got poisoned."** Reborn said.

 **"** **R-Really? Thank goodness"** Tsuki sighed in relief.

 **"** **still, he need the antidote fast"** Bianchi said.

 **"** **that Yo-yo guy must have the antidote"** Gokudera said.

 **"** **then we better catch him"** Toshi said.

 **"** **You already ran out of the dying will bullet, you know. And there's no mistake that you are what they after. Are you sure to continue?"** Reborn said.

Toshi looks hesitated at first but then said, **"yes, we've came this far. And that Mukuro guy really piss me off now, so there's no way I'm going back empty handed"** he has determination in his eyes which makes Reborn tilted his fedora to hide his smirk.

 _'_ _he's going better'_ Reborn thought.

 **"** **then before we go, we better take Lanchia and Yamamoto to the saver place"** Reborn suggested. And so, Gokudera caried Lanchia while the twin carried Yamamoto and bring them to under the tree.

Reborn put a slip of paper under Yamamoto's jacket (A/N : no one see him doing that).

 **"** **finished…"** Tsuki said.

Toshi cracked his knuckle **"now… let's kick some butts"**

Not so long after the other has left…

 **"** **aren't they too reckless to left these guys behind in this open space?"** _Destra_ said with her hand in her whist.

 _Sinistra_ in the other hand is checking how is the both teen's injuries. **"eh?"** she hen found the letter that Reborn left.

 **"** **what is it?"** _destra_ asked.

 _Sinistra_ read it then she said. **"looks like that** ** _baby_** **has found us out. He said that he already called Vongola's medic team. And he said that he know that we has secured that animal guy along with that clarinet woman and the bird guy."**

 **"** **okay, I don't like that baby, he's too smart"** _destra_ commented as _sinistra_ chuckled.

 **"** **well he's not ordinary baby afterall, he's arcobaleno. Anyway I really concerned about Tsuna-nii the one that we saw in that video wasn't him right?"** she said.

 _Destra_ folded her arm, **"you don't have to, knowing him he probably take this chance to get out from the hospital. You know how he is if he got bored right?"** she rolled her eyes while thinking how troublesome her 'brother' could be. Again _sinistra_ just chuckled.

 **"** **well, I hope his ear will be alright after he got shot from dad, Lisa-sensei, and Shamal."** She said.

 **"** **oh he should be, cause after that it will be my turn"** _destra_ said in irritated. _Sinistra_ giggled for her sister's attic. She now that even when Ri- I mean… _destra_ always act that she didn't care she is actually worried sick of him, like Tsundere she is.

 **"** **well,I hope he didn't plan to do reckless things…"** then after that not either of the girls said another word.


	63. Chapter 58

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

The Vongola group is now at the entrance of the building, when suddenly Tsuki stopped his walk.

 **"** **Oi, Tsuki, what's wrong?"** Toshi asked but Tsuki didn't answer. Tsuki's eyes is wide open as he has horror look on his face while his hands clunching his head.

 **"** **W-What is this?"** he mumbled as he shut his eyes. Not so long then he fell on his knees as his grip is thighten.

 **"** **Tsuki-sama!"** Gokudera half shouting. Everyone is surrounding him.

 **"** **Oi Tsuki! Get hold of yourself!"** Reborn shouted his order. Looks like that's work since Tsuki started to relax himself though he still panting hard. He looks exactly like a kid that just saw his worst nightmare.

 **"** **what happen Tsuki?"** Toshi asked again.

 **"** **I-I don't know…"** Tsuki shuttered, he hugged Toshi tightly as if his live is depends on it. He cried on Toshi's shoulder. **"I-I just saw people… dead people… all over this room. It's very scary… burned body parts everywhere… that's horrific… I-I'm scared…"** Tsuki mumfled his saying as he continued to cries.

Everyone has questioned look in their face, _'what just happened to him?'_ they all thought.

Fortunately this doesn't last for so long, Tsuki manage to gain his composture then they all continue their search for Mukuro.

 **"** **this place creep me out…"** Toshi said.

 **"** **and it smells bad too"** Bianchi agreed.

 **"** **it's to be expected I guess. Since this place looks like dump"** Toshi said again.

 **"** **dump place you say?"** a monotone voice said.

 **"** **hmp… so you've finally show your ugly face again four eyes"** Gokudera mocked.

Gokudera took out his dynamites and throw them to the air, but this time it's not his usual bomb instead it's smoke bomb.

 **"** **leave this punk to me, I can handle this"** he said.

 **"** **but Goku-"** Tsuki was going to protest but being cut off.

 **"** **don't worry Tsuki-sama, after this all finish we'll hanging out together again along with Juudaime and the others"** Gokudera ensured him with his grin.

 **"** **B-but"**

 **"** **oi Toshi, I'll entrust Tsuki-sama's savety to you for now. You better win this and not screw up, ya' hear me?"** Gokudera said. He called him by name to show him how serious he is.

 **"** **of course I will, you too. You better not die or else I'll kill you"**

Gokudera snickering, **"yeah…"** he said.

Toshi then dragged his brother to the the only stair that connected to the next floor. **"Come on Tsuki…"** Tsuki let himself being dragged. Inside he is a bit happy since his brother seems change his attitude to the other now.

* * *

#With Tsuna…

Tsuna was just landed on the roof of the building. With the help from his mist flame he succeed to sneaked in perfectly. He's now hiding next to the room where the real Mukuro is. (A/N : his hiding spot didn't alow him to see where Mukuro is. He can only see the half of the room –there's big obstacle that limiting his sight- so technically Tsuna can't see him. But how Tsuna can be so sure that he's there when Mukuro didn't make any sound? It's because he can sense Mukuro's flame. Cool right?)

 **"** **wow Tsuna! You really just like ninja!"** Henko cripped.

Tsuna giggled cause Henko looks exited like a child. _"well I've been in this building before so I know some good hiding spot, but I have to becareful with my flames cause I guess this guy can sense my flames if it's too big"_ Tsuna replied. (A/N : remember, they are talking thorough mind so they're not making any sound)

 **"** **you've been here before?"** Henko asked.

Tsuna nodded, _"yup, long time ago. Not a really good story to tell, but if you want to know about it you can see it thorough my memory by yourself. I personaly don't want to remember it"_

 **"** **then I wouldn't do it"** Henko replied with smile **"If you don't want to talk about it then so be it. There's no way I'll barged into your memory just to satisfied my curiousity."**

 _"_ _thanks"_

 **"** **no prob~"** He gave Tsuna a thumb up.

 _"_ _don't worry I'll tell you some other time…"_ Tsuna promised.

 **"** **oh yeah I've been thinking about this, where is that Hibari guy? Didn't you say that he's in trouble back then?"**

Tsuna clunched his fist. _"I did say that… but I can't just wander around to find him. First, it's because he hates to get help especially if it means interrupting his fights. Second, I can't waste my time anymore, I could tell that our 'target' will be here not long after this one. I just have to faith him. The same with both Riki and Riku they must have known what to do on their own._

 _Don't worry, I'm sure that this all will turned just fine"_

 **"** **you sure trust each other a lot"** Tsuna smiled.

 _"_ _of course, we're family afterall…"_ Henko smiled back. _"anyway look! Our show is almost started"_

 **"** **U~h! it's almost reach the climax too. I better grab some popcorn"** just then suddenly one big bowl of popcorn showed up on his hand along with a sofa. **"now let the show begin~"**

Toshi and the other just arrived at the cinema room. Tsuki keep having this weird feeling in his gut, telling him that something is definitely wrong with this room. Toshi also thought the same, he felt that this room is familiar. While Tsuki is freaking out because this place is the same place with the place in his vision before.

But they know that this is the right place because…

 **"** **Fuuta! You're here!"** Tsuki called the boy. But Fuuta just stay still not moving even inch. They found it weird so they approaching him.

 **"** **Oi, what's wrong?"** Tsuki is shaking him slightly but he still not moving. He just staring blankly at him not looking anywhere else.

Then a sound make them (excluding Reborn) jumped. **"Kufufu~ you finally came…"** The four of them turned to the voice owner.

It was a teen with indigo pineapple hair style who is sitting on a sofa. **"who are you?"** Toshi asked.

 **"** **Kufufu~"** that's his only answer before it turned into menancing silent..

 **"** **I don't like this guy"** Tsuki whispered to Toshi who nod to show his agreement.

But that guy only laughing (read : kufufu-ing) as he said, **"please take your time, Vongola"**

 **"** **how the hell did he know that we're- don't tell me that he's also one of Mukuro's pawn"** Toshi said.

 **"** **that's not it"** Bianchi said.

 **"** **I don't think that he's one of his pawn. Because he is…"** Reborn said.

 **"** **Kufufu~ you're right…"** that guy said. **"I'm the real Rokudo Mukuro"**


	64. Chapter 59

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

#Gokudera v.s. Chikusa

SFX : *Bang!*

Another dynamites just exploded right below Chikusa. **"what's wrong four eyes? you seems lost your focus and you looks in hurry. Are you that mad because you got defeated before?"**

 **"** **Tch…"** Chikusa attacked him with his needles. But Gokudera could dodge it easily while on the other hand succeed to land another attack on Chikusa. Chikusa got injured preety badly now and Gokudera is satisfied by it. But then it came…

Gokudera frozen then swayed to lean on the wall, _'S-Sh*t… this happening again…'._

(A/N : Let's have a short flashback to know what happen shall we?)

 _~Back to before the twin decided to go to captured Mukuro~_

#Namimori-chuu's infirmary

 _Everyone was just get out from the room when Gokudera open his eyes. He tried to stood up but stopped by Shamal._

 ** _"_** ** _whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?"_** _he said._

 ** _"_** ** _I have to go… I have to help Tsuki-sama…"_** _Gokudera answered still trying to sit up._

 _Shamal sighed,_ _ **"there's no way you can do that stupid. Not with those injuries"**_

 ** _"_** ** _Then help me…"_** _Gokudera said._ _ **"you must have something to fix this right?"**_

 _Shamal scratched his head._ _ **"well I do-"**_

 ** _"_** ** _then please help me"_** _Gokudera pleaded._ _ **"please…"**_

 _Shamal just stare at his former student fore some seconds then sighed._ _ **"okay, okay, I'll help you."**_

 _Gokudera smiled,_ _ **"thanks"**_ _he said._

 ** _"_** ** _hn…"_** _Shamal took out one of his trident mosquito._ _ **"but I warned you, this will have a side effect later on"**_

 ** _"_** ** _I don't care, as long as I can be usefull for Tsuki-sama, I don't care what will happen to me later"_** _Gokudera said._

 _'_ _this is awfully familiar with a certain someone'_ (somewhere : " **Aaacho"** a brunette just sneezed –have you gueested who is it?-)

 ** _"_** ** _you will get killed if you keep that in mind"_** _Shamal mumbled as he just finished to took out all of the needles from Gokudera._

 ** _"_** ** _what was it? Au!"_** _the mosquito also has done its job._

 ** _"_** ** _nothing"_** _Shamal said. Gokudera just shrug it off. he feel the trident has took its effect as he feel much better now. But before he took off Shamal throw him a paper bag,_ _ **"Gave this to Hibari, if you meet him"**_ _he said._

 _Gokudera just nodded without asking much further. Then he left the room._

 ** _"_** ** _I wish you good luck~"_** _Shamal waved his hand._

 _~End of flashback~_

Gokudera has feel the side effect back then when they're fighting Lanchia. And just like then, the side effect came in a very bad timing.

Chikusa saw this as golden opportunity so he attacked again. Fortunately Gokudera manage to rolling over on time. But unknown to him there's someone else already waiting for him to do that. **"Gotcha!"** It's Ken! He's back!

 **"** **urgh!"** Gokudera got stabbed by his claw then he was sent flying to a dead end filled with rumble. **"Hya~ I'm back~"** Ken said.

 **"** **took you long enough"** Chikusa said.

 **"** **Sorry Byon~ when I woke up I got tied up pretty tight."** Ken said.

 **"** **Tied up?"** Chikusa asked.

 **"** **Hyeah~ all my channel also missing. Good thing I still have my Leon channel"** Ken answered. **"now enough with the chit-chat and let's 'eat' him~"** Then Ken use his Leon channel.

Gokudera is in despair, his body feels numb. _'what should I do now?!'_

Just then a yellow bird fly over, it perch on the rumble while singing Namimori-shuu theme song. Gokudera just realized something as he found a familiar steel tonfas not far from him.

 **"** **so he's here huh…"** he mumbled. **"well, I guess it's worth to try."** He whispered as he throw a dytamite to where that bird perched.

 **"** **Hahaha! What are you aiming for?"** Ken laughed.

But Gokudera just hummed, **"you're alive right?"** He said to the ravenette that looks pretty beaten.

 **"** **That's-"** Ken said.

 **"** **Namimori High, disciplinary committee's chairman, Hibari Kyoya"** Chikusa continued.

Silence…

Silence…

 **"** **Kyahahaha! This half dead person is your reinforcement?"** Ken laughed.

That ravenette stood up. **"I could get out by myself, but I think it works."** he said.

The yellow fluffy bird landed on the prefect's shoulder. **"haha! Look! He tamed Birds' bird"** Ken laughed while Chikusa just remain silent.

 **"** **I'll take care of those two"** Hibari.

 **"** **hm? You think you can beat us that easily?"** Ken sneered. (A/N : wrong move Ken)

Gokudera sighed then crack a smile, **"have fun!"**

 **"** **Hn…"** Hibari replied as he started to swing his tonfas.

SFX : *Smack! Bang! Whack! Spank! Slam!*

(A/N : well you can say Hibari is having his good time biting them to death. Xixixi XD go go Hibari~)

* * *

Back to the other…

Bianchi stand right in front of Fuuta to protect him, **"It's not safe here… we better g-"** but before she can finish her sentence she got stabbed by Fuuta. **"u…h…"**

 **"** **Bianchi!"** Tsuki and Toshi exclaimed. While, In his hiding place Tsuna is eager to came out as fast as he could and beat the c*** out of Mukuro, cause he knows that Fuuta is being controlled by him. But he know that he have to be patient and stay just like when he saw Yamamoto get beaten.

 **"** **what are you doing, Fuuta?"** Toshi shouted but the said boy just stay quite with a trident on his hand.

Without any warning he started to attack Tsuki who is the closest person from him. **"h-hey Fuuta!"** Tsuki squicked. But no matter how many time he called Fuuta didn't respond. The weird thing is Fuuta only after Tsuki and seems got no interest in Toshi.

Tsuki then thought about something, **"don't tell me that he is…"**

 **"** **looks like he's under mind control"** Reborn finished his sentence.

Toshi tried to stopped Fuuta but Fuuta keep defending himself when Toshi is nearing him.

 _'_ _ugh… if only I remember to brought my whip'_ Toshi thought desperately.

 **"** **This is why I tell you that you're careless. Here…"** Reborn tossed his whip. **"you better Thankful Baka-Toshi"**

Toshi nodded as he catch it. **"I'm grateful to you…"** He said then he use his whip to snatch the trident. **"good, I got it!"** He said as he pulled his whip and in result the Trident is now in his hand.

Fuuta ran to him but since Toshi thought that there's nothing he can do but punch him he lowing his defence which is wrong move since Fuuta suddenly took out a blade. There's no time for him to move away again.

 **"** **watch out!"** Tsuki shouted as he pushed Toshi down, which in result his arm got grazed by the blade. **"ugh!"**

Toshi snapped out as he realized for what just happen. **"Tsuki!"** He screamed as he saw blood dripping from Tsuki's left arm.

 **"** **I-I'm okay. You've got to be more careful Toshi-nii"** He said while holding his left arm. But as soon as he said that he fell down.

 **"** **eh? My body… it won't move…"** he said.

 **"** **what?"** Toshi gasped.

 **"** **You got paralyzed because that blade has poison on it"** Reborn explained.

Mukuro chukled **"Kufufu… as expected from the arcobaleno, you see it straight away…"** he said, **"yes, that blade has deadly poison on it, but just a graze won't be enough to killed you. Although, it's powerful enough to stop your movement"**

 **"** **Teme…"** Toshi growled at Mukuro but not so long then he have to focus back at Fuuta because he still attacking him. But this time Fuuta just attacking him and seems lost interest on Tsuki.

Toshi jumped backward to dodge Fuuta's attack.

 **"** **Kufufu~ is running was all you can do?"** Mukuro commented.

Onfortunately Toshi got distracted by that and got tripped by an obstacle. He fell down and his whip is off from his hand. **"Ouch!"**

Unexpectedly Mukuro laughed. **"Kufufufu… you're always full of surprise, aren't you? Look behind you"** Toshi do like what Mukuro said. He saw Fuuta got tangled with his whip, trying to reach his blade.

 **"** **Stop it Fuuta!"** Toshi said as he tossed that blade far away from his reach. But Fuuta keep struggling. That is when Toshi find out that his eyes is same with what Lanchia had.

Then he remember what Fuuta said before, _'don't tell me that he don't want to go back because he felt guilty since Mukuro has make him to do terrible things like this'_ this make fire of resolution burning bright on his eyes. He just got another reason to beat Mukuro.

 **"** **Stop it Fuuta… we don't hate you. we know that you didn't do anything wrong. This is not your fault."** After saying that Fuuta frozen. **"let's go home together"** Fuuta clunched his head and close his eyes as he started to screaming as if his fighting with his own thought. Mukuro's smile disappeared when he saw this.

Not so long then Fuuta open his eyes again but this time it filled with warmness indicating that 'Fuuta' is back. **"eh, Toshi-nii?"** He called but then fainted.

 **"** **hm… looks like he crashed after what you just said. Well done…"** Mukuro clapped his hands but his word is full of sascram.

Toshi handed Fuuta to Tsuki then turned back to Mukuro, **"You better prepare yourself, cause I'm going to beat the h*** out of you."** He pointed him.

 **"** **Kufufu… I want to see you're trying"** he smirked.


	65. Chapter 60

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

 **"** **anyway, what a cocky word that you just said. 'we don't hate you. we know that you didn't do anything wrong. This is not your fault. Let's go home together' Can you repeat that to this person over here?"** Then someone came out from the dark. When he reach the light, Tsuki's gasping while Toshi has a deep scowl on his face. (A/N : Reborn just remain calm as usual he see no point to panicked since the person beside Mukuro is only an illusion)

Tsuna can't see what caused them to be like that. He can only feel big amount of mist flames from the blind spot. _'what's happening over there?'_ He thought.

 **"** **what are you planning to do with him?"** Toshi growled.

 **"** **nothing much, he just my special pawn."** Mukuro said as he caressed that person's cheek.

 **"** **get away from him…"** Toshi angered

 **"** **why? you hate him till the point you want him to die, don't you? So I see no problem if he's on my side."** Mukuro said.

 **"** **Tsuna, get away from him or else I'll punish you"** Toshi growled as the real Tsuna frowned.

 **"** **Eh, he called you Tsuna? Is that mean he already know where we are now?** Henko asked.

Tsuna answered _"there's no way he could find me if Reborn hasn't told him. And he can't sense me, since my mist flame aura has blended into Mukuro's. so that's impossible"_ Then he realized, _'Oh I see… I think Mukuro is now using me my figure as the illusion'_

 **"** **well, that's explaining everything…"** Henko said **"anyway let's just see what happen from here"** Tsuna nodded.

 **"** **oya oya~ that won't do Vongola 10** **th** **, he will only listen to me now."**

Mukuro then said to 'Tsuna' **"attack him" '** Tsuna' nodded then in the blink of eyes he already next to Toshi in stance of kicking. Toshi doesn't have time to dodge so he was sent flying by 'Tsuna's kick.

Tsuki widen his eyes, **"h-how can he be that strong?"** he said in disbelieve.

Henko also commented, **"*whistle* not as strong as you are, but I have to admit, that 'Tsuna' is pretty good"**

 _"_ _agree… I hope Toshi can survive"_

'Tsuna' keep attacking with his kick and his punch.

While the opposite, no matter how hard Toshi tried to attack the elder who is he's empty handed, that doing just seems impossible. He already had much trouble just for dodging him. Not even a single opportunity to attack back.

 **"** **wake up Tsuna-nii! It's us! Your brothers!"** but 'Tsuna' didn't bother that.

 **"** **he won't Listen Tsuki"** Toshi said as he jumped to deflect a punch.

And so the fight between the two keeps continue.

while aside from that…

 **"** **when will you come out from that place, Cielo-kun?"** Mukuro asked as he glanced at the place where Tsuna is hiding.

 _'_ _Ho… he did see me. well then, at least I can move from this uncomfortable place_ Tsuna thought.

 **"** **well, well, I've to give you credit to point me out like that."** Cielo clapped his hand as he walked out from his hiding place. Reborn snickered at him. **"about time you join us…"** Cielo give him a two finger salute. **"Yo, Reborn!"** He greeted then he turned to face Mukuro.

Mukuro stood up. **"I never thought that I'll do this by myself, but I think it's worth it to fight the number one"**

 **"** **He… I'm the number one of the list? That was** ** _sughoi~_** **"** Cielo faked a happy expression **.**

Mukuro smirked **"did you know that I'm also know who you really are?"**

Cielo frozed for a second but manage to regain his composture. **"now that is more** ** _sughoi…"_** he said with tint of venome tone. **"now mind to tell me how did you know?"**

 **"** **as simple as see throught it. That little guy there scratched your name but I manage to find out either way."** Mukuro said as he materializing his trident. **"but don't worry, so far I'm the only one that know about that"**

 **"** **don't you know that that will be pointless if I killed you here, right now?"** Cielo said

 **"** **that won't happen cause you'll be the one who die"** Mukuro attacked but Cielo deflect it as easy as back flipping his hand. Mukuro send a kick but again he got deflected. He keeps trying but all of his kick and punch got deflected perfectly.

Tsuki's eyes almost popped out from its place while his jaw touched the floor. Reborn is shooking his head while having an amusement expression on his face. **"tck tck tck…that Cielo, playing him around like that"**

 _'_ _p-playing? what the h***?!'_ that's all Tsuki can thought.

 **"** **neither of your attack will effect me you know…"** Cielo said in sascram.

 **"** **then how about this?"** Mukuro attacked again with his 'first path' (path of hell) but Cielo just snapped his finger and the illusion is fading away.

 **"** **that won't do either…"** Cielo said.

 **"** **you do know that I can do illusion too, right?"** Tsuna snickered behind his mask. While Henko is laughing out loud seing Mukuro's face.

Cielo yawned. **"*yawn*… I'm bored. you know what? If you manage to defeat all of the Vongola then I'll play again with you. But for now…"** Cielo grabbed 'Tsuna' by neck and chocke him out.

 **"** **h-hey! What are you doing!"** Toshi shouted but Cielo just tighten his grip until 'Tsuna' is 'out of breath' and slump down to the ground. The moment he touch the ground 'Tsuna' faded away into mist.

 **"** **you better not use my otouto's figure as your illusion's model, Mukuro"** Cielo said.

With that Mukuro brusted in laugh, **"Otouto? You called 'him' your otouto?"**

 **"** **now that's funny…"** Mukuro sweep off his imaginary tears **"well now, I don't care how will you call 'him'. But fine, I'll go with your quest"** Mukuro turned to Toshi who still have shocked expression on his face for what he just saw.

Cielo jumped to next to Reborn.

 **"** **what's your true purpose here, Cielo?"** Reborn asked.

Cielo folded his arm **"save that for later Reborn"** Reborn huffed.

 **"** **Ayways… your student is almost die over there. Won't you help him? You're his monitor right?"** Cielo asked back. (background : Mukuro is using 'fourth path' (path of beast) and Toshi is now surrounded by deadly poison snakes)

 **"** **I don't have to, he can defeat him. Besides, I'm not his monitor… I'm his home tutor…"** as soon as that word slipped of his mouth a dice of dynamites fly off to where Toshi is, saving him from those snakes.

 **"** **and Toshi and Tsuki is not the only one that I tutor"** Reborn continued as Gokudera and Hibari make their entrance.


	66. Chapter 61

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

Tsuna saw how bad injured his friends is especially his bestfriend. But all he can do now is watch how. Vongola will have to finish this matter by themselves or else it will broke the _omerta_. (A/N : and that means Hibari included since Reborn has asked him to join them before)

Hibari glanced back at Tsuna right through his mask. Oh how much he want to knock him right now. He supposed to stay in the hospital! But Hibari know him better, there's no way Tsuna can stay put when anything is happening to his friends. So all that Hibari do is ignoring him and toss Gokudera (who was on his arm before) to the ground, **"there, I've returned your favor"** he said as Tsuna litteraly sweatdropped.

 **"** **Oya oya… how did you two get here? Where's Chikusa?"** Mukuro asked.

 **"** **That guy along with animal guy is now sleeping peacefully below us"** Gokudera replied while rubbing his back.

 **"** **good job,** ** _puppy_** **"** Toshi said.

But Gokudera scoffed in return, **"well sadly, I'm not the one who done it. Skylark did."**

 **"** **Hibari-san?"** Tsuki said. _'well that's so to be expected from him, I guess'_ Tsuki thought sheepishly.

 **"** **now, you…"** Hibari pointed Mukuro with his tonfa. **"you better be prepared"**

 **"** **Oya? Now The skylark is comeback from life to bite me?"** Mukuro mocked.

 **"** **don't bother, I've lost my interest on you. I wan't to beat that guy over there…"** Tsuna raised his eyebrow as Mukuro point him with his thumb. **"but first I've get to get rid all of this toys… besides you're barely standing right now since I've broken some of your bones"** Mukuro said.

 _'_ _Hibari-san… he's been thorough a lot… and here I am, standing like an idiot, unable to help him because that stupid omerta'_ Tsuna gritted his teeth. He has never liked situation like this, where his friends is in trouble while he can't do anything to help.

 **"** **have you prepared your last will?"** Hibari raised his tonfas.

 **"** **hmp… I've no choice then. I better take care of you first."** Mukuro said then he use his 'fourth path' as he ran to attack Hibari. Not so long then only clashing sounds can be heard.

* * *

While Hibari and Mukuro is having their fight over there, Gokudera is observing the guy next to Reborn. He think that he saw him somewhere (A/N : yes you did Gokudera, try to remember it)

Gokudera narrowed his eyes at him while his mind is surfing back thorough his memories (A/N : sounds cool right?) then he finally remembered where did he see him. **"are you the guy that saved me before?"** he blunted out.

Cielo stared at him for a moment then answer, **"yes I am, the smoking bomber, Gokudera Hayato"** Tsuna said it formally as if he doesn't know him.

 **"** **so you can talk Japanese! Are you a Japanese?"** Gokudera asked.

Tsuna sees no point of hiding it so… **"yes. Yes I am. I don't want people to know though."** He turned to Reborn.

Reborn understand what he means and say **"I'll make sure that no word will out from them"**

 **"** **thanks partner"** Cielo said. Then urned back to the bomber.

 **"** **It's good to see you. Though I'm pretty sure that I've seen you better than this before"** Gokudera smiled sheepishly.

 **"** **wait, I'm not surprised if Reborn know him but you too Gokudera?"** Tsuki asked after left dumbfounded from the conversation.

 **"** **well, yeah. He saved me once back in Italy. Though, I never catch his name"** he turned back to Cielo.

 **"** **oh how rude of me…"** Cielo bowed. Reborn chuckled. He found it funny when Cielo messing people with his funny formalities. Cause he can tell the different when he's doing it with respect or when he's messing with them. and now he's definitely not serious. **"my name is Kuro Cielo… you can call me as Cielo, or Kuro, or Ciel, or Caelum, or Black, or…"** see? He's jesting.

But Gokudera didn't mind that. What he mind is that he know who is that name. **"Kuro Cielo?! As for the hitman that could be compared with Reborn-san?!"** He shocked. While Tsuki just dropped jaw at the news.

 **"** **aw~ don't think that high of me… I'm still nothing compared to him. besides I don't want to. He's my best partner in the world"** Cielo said.

Reborn tilted his fedora as he not to show his thank for the compliment.

 _'_ _no wonder he's so strong!'_ Tsuki thought.

* * *

While all of those conversation are happening, Toshi keeps trying to watch the fight. He rubbed his eyes many times but the result are just same. _'they're too fast! I can't see their movement!'_ he thought.

 **"** **This is all you've got?"** Hibari said.

 **"** **Kufufu… this is more interesting then I thought"** Mukuro replied.

 **"** **better not underestimate them, Mukuro. They're still growing"** Reborn said.

 **"** **I see. You must be a very troublesome guy too. If only you're in a good shape"** after Mukuro said that Hibari stopped attacking as blood finally fall to the floor from his new injuries. He looks out of breath.

Oh how Tsuna eager to jump and help him. but if he does, then his plan will be ruined and this all will be nothing.

 **"** **now let's end this fast, shall we?"** with that Mukuro change his eyes into 'first path' as sakura tree started to blooming all over the room.

 **"** **Sakura?"** Toshi questioned as a petal of sakura landed on his palm. While on the other hand Hibari's eyes are widen as his body frozed in his place, unable to move.

 **"** **what happen to him?"** Cielo asked.

 **"** **He can't move when he's around Sakura. He got sakura-kura disease. Shamal give him earlier"** Reborn replied.

Tsuna's eyes widen in shock as he took a step forward. _'Oh no, Hibari-san!'_ he thought.

 **"** **let me see you kneel before me again."** Mukuro grinned. As Hibari started to leaned forward as if he's falling down. Or so he thought.

SFX : *sring* *buagh*

Mukuro has been punched right a his gut. Blood is dripping from the corner of his mouth. **"oya?"**

Soft chuckles can be heard. Mukuro turned to Gokudera who has a satisfied smirk on his face. **"I got his medicine from Shamal earlier…"** He showed the paper bag that Shamal gave him earlier.

And before Mukuro can even comment on it Hibari already gave him another hard hit as he sent him flying and landed harshly on the ground.

 **"** **H-He did it…"** Tsuki muttured.

 **"** **Tch… he took all the good part"** Gokudera grumbled.

 **"** **wow… he really is as strong as how describe he is"**

 _"…"_ Tsuna didn't answer him. instead he's knitting his eyebrow. _"Something is not right with him…"_

 **"** **Huh?"** Right after he said that Hibari fell down.

 _"_ _just like I thought! He's forcing himself too much again"_

 **"** **Hibari-san!"** Toshi rushed to him.

 **"** **How is he?"** Cielo asked. Reborn catch tint of worriedness came from it.

 **"** **I-I think he's okay, just uncouncious"** Tsuna sighed in relief.

 **"** **why are you so concerned about him?"** Reborn asked. That is when Tsuna realized for what he just done.

 **"** **well, he's my otouto's bestfriend so I thought it will be bad if he's dead. That's all"** Cielo manage to cover it. Though, Reborn still have his eyes on him. Tsuna gulped.

 **"** **what is it Reborn?"** Cielo asked as calm as he could.

 **"** **you were too open now. What happen to your usual mysterious figure?"** Reborn asked bluntly.

Tsuna seems thinking for a while before he answer. **"I don't know… I think Tsuna's carelessness has started to rub into me."** Cielo scratched his head sheepishly.

 **"** **guess so…"** Reborn said then jumped to his student's side.

Just then Cielo's phone rang. **"Hello?"** He pick it up.

 **"** **Cielo! We need your help!** ** _His_** **men really came. We're out of number now! Help us!"** without waiting for long Tsuna dashed outside.

 **"** **where are you going Cielo?"** Reborn asked. Without turning his head Cielo answered **"Just stay here!"** Although Reborn doesn't like ordered around by anyone he just complied cause he know that he's serious and something is going on. He can sense a lot of people approaching this supposedly abandoned place, and their aura had told him that they're skilled. Well he should worry not as he know how strong Cielo and the devil-angel twins are. He thought that he better prepared himself for the turning event.

That is when Mukuro started to councious. Toshi alerted by him but what makes him even surprised is that Mukuro is holding a gun and poited it at Toshi. Toshi freaked out but stood still. **"let's meet again…"** but instead of pull the trigger on him Mukuro put it on the side of his head. **…Arrivederci"** then he shot his head.

The twins eyes widened. Never in their lives they saw a person get killed, moreover by a suicide. (A/N : or they thought so)

* * *

With Tsuna…

Just right when Tsuna take a step out from the building, he can see tons of people in black suit fly in the air with the same type of flames on each of their hands, night flames.

 **"** **what are those?! They certainly not a human!"** Henko asked-shouting. Well of course he'll commented that way after witnessing how those not bleeding but majorly injured people can still moving before their body got separated by parts.

 _"_ _they're corpes"_ Tsuna answered simply.

Tsuna dashed to help his sisters. **"help has arrived"** he said as the three of their back are touching against each other.

 **"** **took you long enough… we almost did half of them. You know how troublesome these flies?"** Riku said as her Katana slahed some more enemies.

 **"** **Sorry… Cielo met his old partner so he has some chit-chat"** Tsuna answered jokingly while burnt those peoples with his sky flames.

 **"** **Ma~ at least now we can do this together again, right?"** Riki said as she swing her Schyte to its poor victims. **"but I think we could finish even faster if we took each of our portion…"**

The both teens agree to the youngest. In the same rhythm they counted to three _'1… 2… 3…'_ then they leaped to separated ways. Riki took the left, Riku take the right, while Tsuna handling the above.

 **"** **oi Tsuna! Explained me! how can corpes moving like that?! are they even living?!"** Henko asked-shouting, _again._

 _"_ _see those night flames? The man that I've told you before, The masked man, are the master mind of this. He use those big mount of flames to controlled them. That's why they won't stop moving until we cut them down like this!"_ He answered as he cut one of them into half. Right after that the body brusted into dust. (A/N : man! That's gros… urgh! XP).

* * *

While somewhere unknown, a man in black and suit tilted his black top hat. **"see? He did fall into it…"** was all he said as he started to tapped his finger on the wooden armchair while his other hand is playing with his golden dart.

 **"** **still not enough to be compared by this body though… and surely he has plans on me…"** He grinned wickedly. **"Alright… I'll play along. Make sure you entertain me, okay…"** He throw the dart right thorough a picture. **"…Tsunayoshi-kun."**


	67. Chapter 62

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

 **"** **This is weird, isn't it?"** Riki said as she sliced one other 'puppet' with her schyte.

 **"** **Yup, it certainly is"** Riku agreed.

 **"** **why they only targeting us? Or more precisely they're targeting Tsuna-nii."** Riki stated the question.

 **"** **you know?"** Riku asked Tsuna that is above them.

 **"** **Maybe their master did send them to demolish me. Afterall, no one should live after see him. But I did."** Cielo answered them while burned down the last 'puppet' **"well, that's not a matter."**

 **"** **yeah…"** Riki grined in satisfy.

Riku also smirked. **"…cause we already have demolished them first"**

* * *

#With the Vongola…

 **"** **H-He shot himself…"** Toshi finally said in stutter.

 **"** **he must be hated to be caught so much to think that it's better to killed himself"** Gokudera stated.

 **"** **That's horrible"** Tsuki said.

 **"** **we can't captured him alive, but now there's nothing we can do about it"** Reborn said.

 **"** **well, at least this means we won this."** Gokudera nudged Toshi's shoulder.

 **"** **ah, eum… yeah…"** Toshi answered. But the frown in his eyebrow still stay. _'somehow I feel something isn't right. Do we really won this? has this really over?'_

Tsuki saw his twin brother's frown. He know that Toshi might have the same awful feeling like what he feels now. It makes him nervous. **"A-Anyways… we better take everyone to the hospital now!"** Tsuki said.

That is when Bianchi finally regain her conscious. She grunted low tried to sat up. **"You finally defeated him"** She said.

Gokudera turned around, **"Sis!"**

 **"** **Ah, Bianchi! I'm glad that you're awake!"** Tsuki cheered.

 **"** **uhm… yeah…"** She shooked her head slowly. **"Hayato… help me to stand, please?"** She asked.

 **"** **w-well, fine I guess I don't have any choice…"** Gokudera said. But when he is only some steps before her Toshi shouted. **"Gokudera, stay away!"**

Gokudera sent him a questioned look but before he asked he leaped backward to avoid an attack from… Bianchi?

She manage to graze his face with the trident on her hand. **"Why did you do that?!"** Gokudera asked.

 **"** **ara? Why did I do that, I wonder?"** Bianchi asked back as she put her hand on her cheek.

Then she got flicked by Reborn, **"get hold your self"** He said.

 **"** **H-Hai…"** Bianchi answered. **"I'm sorry…"** She said but she tried to stab him, but of course Reborn manage to dodge it perfectly **.**

 **"** **Reborn!"** Toshi called.

 **"** **w-what's wrong with her?"** Gokudera asked.

 **"** **is this another mind controlling?"** Tsuki asked Reborn.

 **"** **no… that's not it. It's more like she's being possessed"** Reborn answered as 'Bianchi' smirked.

 **"** **Is it a curse?"** Gokudera asked.

Tsuki sweatdropped. **"is that even possible Gokudera?"** He commented.

It was weird but Toshi was silent all the time. _'Something is wrong… This odd feeling. I know I've feel this before. But whe-'_ then his eyes widen. **"no way… Rokudo… Mukuro?"** He startled.

Bianchi chuckled darkly. **"That's right…"** her right eye turned into red with kanji of 5 written on it. **"…I'm back"**

* * *

Tsuna POV

 **"** **that's all? They are actually pretty weak despise their scary look when their mask removed"** Henko said.

I mentally chuckled. _"I thought so. Maybe they're not actually as strong as I remembered. But… just incase I won't underestimate them. Especially when their leader is that guy"_ I said as I landed and clap of the dust off my gloves. (A/N : um… did I ever mention that Tsuna always wear a pair when he is Cielo? No? Well now you know)

 **"** **well, anyway. Since we're done, why don't we go back insi-?"**

Henko got cut off by Riki's question. **"Eh? Why is it suddenly dark?"**

 **"** **Maybe it's going to ain soon. I remember the rainforest said that there will be rainstorm tonight. Just look how thick those… clouds… are…"** My saying has stopped as I felt that my eyes are almost popped out from its place. When I see this. A ridiculous number of puppets are flying above us. Hundreds… No… Thousands puppets are covering the supposedly cloudy sky.

The three of stared at above us **"a-are you kidding me?"** Riku startled.

 **"** **Th-They're b-back…?"** Riki stuttered. Those puppets has surrounded this whole area. They're not wearing masks or long sleeved suit anymore. So we can see how dreadful their decoyed body is. Let me tell you… It was an awful sight.

 **"** **There's no way we can win…"** Riki said. And yeah I'm agree. We already exhausted from the first attack and now we have to fight against ten times of it?

 **"** **we're toast…"** Riku said.

I was going to said something when Henko interrupted me. **"Listen Tsuna. Now I'm sure that Akira is behind all of this. So let me figt too"** Henko said.

 _"_ _Henko, there's no time to joke-"_

 **"** **This is no joke. Do I looks like joking right now?!"**

 _"_ _but how? Although you could fight with my body my stamina is almost reach its limits. We share the same body so there's no way you can fight if I can't."_ I said.

 **"** **no… I still can fight. I have one thing that you doesn't have Tsuna"** He said.

 _"_ _what is it?"_ I asked.

 **"** **experiences of fighting with your biggest potential. Your dark flames…"**

 _"_ _my dark flames?"_

 **"** **Yes… and if you give me permission to do it then I could wipe them off. Even with your low stamina. it's enough."**

I thought about this in a flash but I got interrupted again, this time it was Riku. **"Tsuna! They are heading to the building!"**

 _'_ _oh no!'_ I don't have more time to think of it so I yelled **"fine! Henko, do it!"** I don't care if my sisters hear it, I can just thinking of everyone's savety right now. After I said that my mind blanked. And when I reopened my eyes I'm in sort of neverending white room with one big monitor infront of me.

 _"_ _am I back to inside of my mind?"_ I asked not hoping any answer but Henko did.

 **"** **Yes… yes you are…" ** He said.

 **"** **Ah~ it's so good to have a body."** Henko cracked his finger. He smirked mischiefly **"now it's time to get wreck…"**


	68. Chapter 63

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

 **"** **he's back!"** Tsuki startled.

 **"** **t-this is ridiculous! Shouldn't he's dead already?"** Toshi freaked out.

 **"** **Kufufu~ there's something that I must do so I'm back from hell"** Mukuro chuckled, then said again with glint on his eyes. **"Now, now, who shall I take care first?"**

 **"** **Toshi, take care of Tsuki-sama! I'll take care of her."** Gokudera said in full of seriousness.

 **"** **But your injuries-?"** Toshi asked but being cutted by him.

 **"** **Don't worry…"** Gokudera said then he take a deep breath before he make a weird stance. **"Rin! Hyo! To! Sha!..."** He chanted?

 _'_ _you're kidding right?'_ Toshi thought as he sweatdropped.

 **"** **Where did he learnt that?"** Tsuki asked his twin brother while having the same comical sweatdrop on his head. **"I have no idea…"** Toshi answered before they two stared back at Gokudera.

 **"** **go… go… Gokudera!"** They cheered sheepishly. While Gokudera himself is still chanting some more spell… **"…Kai! Jin! Retsu!"** he shouted.

Not so long then, Bianchi grunted then screamed **"Aaargh!"** she fell to the ground.

 **"** **No way… that really works?"** Toshi said in disbelieve.

 **"** **What… just… happened?"** Tsuki asked also in disbelieve.

 **"** **you know what? I don't know what to say…"** Toshi answered. But then he remembered that he must checked her to ensure about it. **"Oi! Bianchi! Are you Ok?"** he asked.

 **"** **Don't worry… she's ok…!"** But instead of her who answer him, Gokudera did, with a trident almost stabbed Toshi. It was a good thing Toshi manage to rolling over in time.

 **"** **Oi, What are you doing?! That's dangerous you know!"** Toshi yelled in anger **.** then realization came to him. **"no way… Mukuro…"**

Gokudera chuckled darkly. **"Ho~ so that's not just a lucky hunch huh… Kufufu~ you sure are amusing…"**

 **"** **R-Reborn! What shall we do?!"** Tsuki panicked.

 **"** **There's no mistake then…"** Reborn said, completely ignoring Tsuki's question.

 **"** **Huh?"** the twins confused.

 **"** **You make it look like a suicide but you are actually using** ** _that_** **bullet."**

 **"** **W-What are you talking about Reborn?"** Toshi asked.

 **"** **He's using possession bullet. It allows you to posses another person's body"** Reborn answered.

 **"** **That's terrible…"** Tsuki gasped.

 **"** **It was a special bullet created by estraneo fagmilia. A fagmilia that has been demolished because got red handed in doing human experiments."** Reborn explained.

Toshi's eyes widen in shock **"What?!"**

Mukuro snickered **"Kufufu~ I guess I got caught. And yes… I use that bullet to do this trick."** He said.

 **"** **Those bullets are supposedly forbidden to use. How did you get them?"** Reborn asked, while the twins just stared at the two of them alternately.

 **"** **How? Simple… becase they're mine."** Mukuro answered.

 **"** **So you're using them to controlling people like Lanchia?"** Tsuki asked.

Mukuro turned to Tsuki. **"Kufufu~ just for your information, possessing is nothing like mind controlling. Because once I possess a body, then it'll be mine."** he said as he make a deep wound on Gokudera's arm

 **"** **H-Hey, Stop it!"** Tsuki shouted. He want to stood up and stop him but he can't.

 **"** **I will…"** Mukuro stopped then turned back to his prey. **"after I manage to posses you, Vongola 10** **th** **…"**

 **"** **M-Me?"** Toshi startled.

 **"** **I knew it… your goal is to possess Baka-Toshi here to take over mafia."** Reborn said straightforwardly.

 **"** **Kufufu~ precisely. That the easiest way to avenge my past"** Mukuro said as he started to attack Toshi with his trident.

 **"** **Toshi-nii!"** Tsuki shouted.

 **"** **Hiiieee! N-No! get away from me!"** Toshi shrieked as he ran away.

 **"** **Watch out for his weapon Toshi. Once you grazed by it you'll be possessed by him"** Reborn said as Mukuro stopped his attack after that.

Mukuro put one of his hand on his waist. **"I'm amazed that you've seen thorough it."** He said as he throw his trident to Toshi's direction then he collapsed.

Toshi ducked in time to avoid it. **"D-Did he just miss?"** He asked. But then someone else answered it for him.

 **"** **My, my, you don't have to run you know? It won't hurt…"** Toshi was almost got hit by a pair of steel tonfas.

 **"** **H-Hibari-san too?"** Tsuki startled.

But just after that one attack, Hibari collapsed. **"Oya? Looks like this body has no use anymore."** Mukuro whispered to himself. _'Fighting in this kind of condition, what a fearsome man indeed, Hibari Kyoya…'_ he thought.

 **"** **H-Hibari-san?"** Toshi is trying to get near him. _'Eh? Mukuro isn't inside of him anymore'_

 **"** **Becareful now, He still can possess either of Bianchi or Gokudera"** Reborn warned.

Hearing that Toshi became alerted once again, as he sense some movement on his right **"B-Bianchi?"** but then also on his left **"Eh? G-Gokudera? W-Wait?! Two at the same time?!"** Toshi jolted.

 **"** **It's not just the two of them…"** Reborn said. As then the entrance door opened revealing Chikusa and Ken who also has the same red eye for their right eyes.

 **"** **F-Four Mukuros?!"** Tsuki shouted.

The four of them snickered at Toshi, then talked in sync **"Now, now, what are you going to do Vongola?"**

* * *

#Back to Tsuna and the other….

 **"** **You two…"** Henko called the girls. **"…you girls better take cover now. I'll handle this by myself"**

 **"** **What?!"** Riku shouted.

 **"** **are you sure Tsuna-nii?"** Riki asked.

Tsuna (Henko) turned around then smiled at them. **"don't worry, I promised you. This will be just fine. Now take those two to a saver place…** ** _I'll whipe these punks in one go_** **"** Henko whispered the last words to himself as he smirked inwardly as he took off his gloves (A/N : like how Elsa-Frozen did it). Tsuna just sighed at his attic.

 **"** **well, if you say so…"** Riki said.

 **"** **you better be ok after this all over Tsuna. Or else…"** Riku said with tint of threat on it.

Tsuna (Henko) waved his hand in the air lazily. **"yeah, yeah… I got it. Now move out. These guys have to be treated properly…"** he said.

Riku find oddness in his behavior but she can't complain it now since he's right about those puppets above them. **"come on Riki, let's carry them away from here…"** Riku lifted Lanchia onto her back. Riki nodded as she carried Yamamoto on her back. Then with that the two off them went off from the battlefield.

 _"_ _Now… what will you do, Henko?"_ Tsuna asked.

 **"** **firstly I've to checked how powerful your pure flames are…"** Then Henko consetrating Tsuna's flame to came out and it turned into huge brust of flames. Henko is gasping in surprise. **"Howly ****! What was that?! That's one of craziness I must say. Tsuna! Your flames are awesome!"** Henko said half yelling as he stabilized the colourfull flames on his palm.

 _"_ _Gee, thanks"_ Tsuna answered.

 **"** **now that I know that your flames are this strong, I might don't have to use your black flames"**

Tsuna smiled, _"now that is a good news. I was hoping that you'll say that. Well, I can't get out from that hospital if Shamal or Lisa-sensei find some more damage on me, now can I?"_

Henko laughed, **"hahaha! You're right!"** After that Henko dashed to the sky and released the flames to burn down many of those puppets.

 **"** **Oh, sweet! I don't use any skill yet and look how many of them has been taken down?"** Henko cripped.

 _"_ _Yeah… but look! There are still many of them. Just where the h*** are they come from?!"_ Tsuna said.

 **"** **I don't know. But anyhow I'm going to enjoy this…"** Henko smiled widely as he charged to them.


	69. Chapter 64

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Mukuro started to attack Toshi with Ken's leon channel while attack Reborn with Chikusa's yoyo _'so he can use abilities of the person that he's possessing'_ Reborn observed.

Mukuro catched the thoughtful look from Reborn, so he said. **"the second path… path of hungry ghost. Allowed me to use their abilities as my wish"**

 **"** **Save me!"** Toshi shrieked as Mukuro smirked. " **You won't be hurted if you surrender now…"** but he still attacked him, this time he use his illusion.

 **"** **I-I can't take this anymore!"** Toshi shouted. Tsuki who can't do anything just hugged Fuuta's body tightly. He's preying that they all can go back home safely.

 **"** **You haven't learning anything aren't you? This is just illusion."** Reborn hit Toshi's head.

 **"** **You should worrying yourself you know?"** Mukuro said as he sent another attact to the sun arcobaleno by Gokudera's dynamites.

 **"** **R-Reborn!"** the twins shouted worriedly.

 **"** **There's no way that could killed you, arcobaleno."** Bianchi (Mukuro) sneered.

Then a fedora hat popped out from the smoke, Ken make a fast move and stab that hat. **"Found ya! Huh?"** but it turns out it's only the hat, not a head.

 **"** **Hup…"** Reborn flipped and took back his hat.

 **"** **Wow… having some air of battlefield after so long sure are refreshing."** Reborn looked at Toshi thorough his shoulder cooly.

 **"** **Reborn…"** Toshi sighed in relief. **"eh, wait… what do you mean by that? Are you actually enjoying this?!"**

 **"** **Hmp…"** Reborn snickered.

 _'_ _looks like he really does'_ the twins sweatdropped.

 **"** **I can't do anything though. Toshi, quick! Do something."** Reborn commanded.

 **"** **B-But! This is beyond my things! I can't do anything!"** the poor teen squicked in fear as Bianchi throw her poison cooking at his direction.

 **"** **It's not a matter of you can or not. If you don't do anything you'll die"** Reborn's reminding him.

 **"** **Hiiiiieee!"** and that's all Toshi can do.

 **"** **If you're my student, then you'll overcome this"** Reborn said as he dodged Chikusa's needles.

 **"** **what an illogical reason is that?!"** Toshi shouted desperatedly.

 **"** **Kufufu~ looks like the teacher is starting to panic over his student's crisis-"** Mukuro said but then being cutted by Reborn who talked to Tosho. **"I'm not lying. Cause Dino also did the same thing in this life or death situation."** He said.

 **"** **Dino-san did?"** Toshi murmured.

 **"** **Above!"** Tsuki shouted as dynamites are flying above his twin.

 **"** **Whaaa!"** Toshi jumped to dodge.

 **"** **Enough with the chatter... I'll-"** Chikusa collapsed.

 **"** **Eh?"**

 **"** **What is it? It's often to happen, when the body that I possess is breaking down then there's nothing I can do."** Ken (Mukuro) shrugged his shoulder.

 **"** **So you're forcing people to move even though their injuries doesn't allowed them to?"** Toshi asked in disbelieve. Mukuro just smirked.

 **"** **Aren't they your friends? What were you thinking!"** Toshi brusted in anger.

 **"** **oho~ you get it wrong blondie… they're not my friends they just my paws to achieve my goal."** That's Mukuro's answer.

 **"** **You monster!"** Tsuki growled.

 **"** **Kufufu~ is that so?"** Mukuro laughed.

 _'_ _bloods are dripping from their wounds'_ Toshi shouted as he spotted Gokudera's and Bianchi's wounds. **"Stop it! Please stop!"** He begged.

 **"** **then how about we trade…"** Mukuro offered.

 **"** **trade?"**

 **"** **I'll release them but you have to give me your body"** Toshi stunned to hear that. **"isn't that fair? If you don't want anymore harm to your friends then do it…"**

Toshi keep silent while fidgeting, **"See? You're hesitating… you're not suit to live in mafia. You're not suit as Vongola 10** **th** **."** Mukuro stated. " **Now, give me your body."**

But before Mukuro do anything, Leon suddenly flying(?).

 **"** **What's happening?"** Mukuro asked as Reborn smirked inwardly.

 **"** **Isn't that Leon? Reborn! What have you done?"** Toshi asked

 **"** **I didn't do anything…"** Reborn shrugged.

" **Then Leon?"**

 **"** **He's emerging new item"** Reborn said. **"just like the day when Dino became the bucking horse. That time Leon emerging a whiper and enzo"**

 _'_ _So, that means Enzo is Leon's baby?!'_ Toshi thought

 **"** **I won't let that happen…"** Mukuro growled as he attack Leon.

Leon exploded. **"Leon!"**

 **"** **Don't worry he'll be alright"** Reborn said. **"and it seems the new item is save"**

 **"** **These are the weapon?"** Toshi pick up the item.

 **"** **why don't you checked it?"** and so Toshi wear it.

 **"** **a pair of biker's gloves… and eh? a silver bullet?"** He said as he took the falling item.

 **"** **forget about possessing you. I'll take that body by force"** Mukuro said as Gokudera (Mukuro) sent some more dynamites.

 **"** **Toshi, give me that bullet"** "Reborn demanded, as Toshi throw it to him immediately.

Reborn catch it with ease, but then Bianchi attacked him **"oh no you don't"**

Reborn manage to dodge, but the bombs has exploded on Toshi. **"looks like it'll be pointless if I possess that body now, byon~"** Ken said. He miss the smirk in Reborn's face.

Mukuro thought that he already win. But when the smoke has cleared, there stood Toshi who entered Hyper Dying Will Mode (HDWM).

Toshi stared at him and said. **"I'm going to stop you…"**

(A/N : I'm sorry but I'm going to skip the fight. You can see it in the anime or manga. ^_^)


	70. Chapter 65

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

#back to Tsuna and the other

 **"** **you know what? Although that I'd say that I'm having fun on this. This started to get annoying, don't you agree?"** Henko stated as he burnt another tons of puppets to ashes.

 _"_ _They just keep on growing and growing. Just where are they coming from?!"_ Tsuna squicked.

Then Henko is looking around and not so long then he found what are they looking for. **"Tsuna! There's a portal over there!"** Henko shouted.

 _"_ _I can see it! Now how do we get rid of it?"_ Tsuna said.

After some second, Henko finally said. **"I have an idea. But I need your dark flames to do it. I'll try not to use it so much to minimize the damage but it's still definitely drain you out and might cause you trapped in dreamland for the whole day or more. How's it?"**

 _"_ _I'm okay with that. Just do what you can for now!"_ Tsuna answered hurriedly.

 **"** **well, If you say so…"** Then Henko started to leaked all the flames that Tsuna had from the whole body, then focused it to his hands and formed a solid white ball. Some sweats rolling from his forehead as his hands are trembling hard not to accidently release the intense flame ball while keep surpressing it into smaller ball. When the white ball reached the size of a marble, Henko use Tsuna's sky flame to dashed to the entrance of the portal. When he arrived he tossed the ball into the portal then curled into a ball himself to avoid the big explosion that came seconds later.

SFX : *DHUAAAR*

The portal has been destroyed as Henko is crashing the ground with Tsuna's hand got slightly burnt good thing that his cloack are fire proof so his disguise aren't revealed.

 **"** **Auch! It's hurt you know! I don't mind about the explotion but why did you trow out my gloves before?"** Tsuna said as he waved his hands slowly to releaved the pain. He and Henko has switching place again once the portal exploded.

 **"** **ehehe… sorry, I thought that it was cooler that way"** Henko laughed sheepishly.

 **"** **cooler but not saver…"** Tsuna grunted. **"if I still have them then my hands won't be like this…"**

 **"** **well, sorry… I just want to, you know… a bit show off?"** Then he chuckled sheepishly again while Tsuna just sighed tiredly. He surely drained out. But saw that those puppets is on their way toward the building, Tsuna dashed there ignoring his tiredness.

 **"** **done…"** Tsuna clapped his hands off from the dust. After some minutes Tsuna finally beat every each one of them.

 **"** **now where am I?"** Tsuna looked around. He's so distracted to 'kill' those zombies, he didn't pay attention to where he has ended. **"well, at least it's still inside the building, I guess?"** he said not sure. (A/N : he's in hallway)

When he find his way back to the cinema room, it was when Mukuro is being dragged by Vindice. _'just right when I'm going to find them'_ he smirked satisfied.

When he entered the room Ken and Chikusa can't be seen anywhere but he can feel very faint mist flame on two spot. _'you do care about them…'_ Tsuna smiled faintly at Mukuro's doing. He want to help, but he keep saying to himself not to interfere with it.

 **"** **Jager…"** Cielo called.

Hearing his name being called instead of 'Vindice' Jager stopped. Mukuro took this chance to struggle but as result his chained hand touched Tsuna's bare hand.

In everyone else's point of view, there's nothing is happened. But to Tsuna, time has stopped.

Tsuna POV

 _'_ _Where am I?'_ I thought as I looked my surrounding. Everything is black and white just like how old films goes.

 _"_ _Henko?"_ I called but no answer. Then suddenly I heard voices from behind me.

 **"** **Onii-chan! Help!"** a girl screamed. When I turned around I saw some people are capturing two little kid. I recognized who are those two. The boy is Mukuro while the girl is… **"Nagi?"** my eyes widen in disbelieve. I'm not mistaken, that girl… she's definitely her!

 **"** **get your hands off Nagisa you punk!"** little Mukuro shouted as he bite his kidnapper then he kicked the 'balls' of the other that helding his little sister.

 **"** **Run!"** he shout to her. Nagi looks hesitated to run but his brother's next word make her gaining little convident. **"I'll met you later! Just run now!"** With that Nagi run away from the people that's chasing her. While Mukuro… He got captured again, but now he got tranquiled by the kidnappers.

 _'_ _so that's what happened before I met her'_ I thought.

After seing that scene I then transported to where Mukuro was sent. I saw everything. How Mukuro experimented by those crazy scientist. This scenery was awfully familiar since I myself has went thorough the same experience in the past. That's why I know how much Mukuro has suffered.

Then I was again transported, this time Mukuro has been freed. He and his underlings are hunting Mafioso fagmilia. But after a while I recognized that they only attack on those who included to things like human experiments, human black marked, and such. Before this Idon't really pay much attention to things like this. But now I understand… Mukuro has his reason…

He's not attacking fagmilia randomly like what I thought he were. In my opinion Mukuro just an awkward kid.

' _He even sparing Lanchia's live_ ' I thought as I saw how Mukuro killed all of them but Lanchia. Mukuro inserted some of his mist flame to Lanchia, _'It probably to manipulating him_ '. But in the the end Mukuro is still sparing his live.

After the 'movie' stopped I heard an echoing voice.

 ** _"_** ** _I wish... I can meet Nagi once again…"_** it says.

 _'_ _is this… Mukuro's wish?'_ I asked.

 ** _"_** ** _I just want to meet her and be a better brother for her…"_** it says again.

Then the voice stopped as my counciousness transported back…

* * *

#back to the real life

Normal POV

Tsuna glanced Mukuro who stared back at him with eyes that somehow reflected his pain after all this years. Cielo grip Mukuro's chain then lit night flame with his other hand. Not wasting any second, Cielo broke the chain with it. Every mafioso in the room (yes, including Reborn) widen their eyes. some of hem even has their jaw fall on the floor.

Jager undoubtly glared at the hoodied teen. **"you know that by doing that, you had commited a crime, right?"**

 **"I'm taking him with me…"** Cielo said calmly.

 **"what are you doing, _Cielo_?" ** Mukuro asked sternly. He just as surprised as the other.

 **"Take your friends out from here... Go to the Namimori orphanage. Nagi had waiting for you since forever. Just go and leave this mess to me."** Cielo said in low tone enough for only Mukuro can hear him.

 **"w-wha-?"** Mukuro is above shocked rightnow. Just how the hell he know about Nagisa?!

But before he can finished his sentence Jager has cutted it. **"why do you have that type of flame?"** Cielo gave Mukuro code to stepped back as himself take a step forward.

 **"I want to make a trade…"** he said.

 **"what trade?"** Jager asked.

 **"I want you to freed Mukuro and his gang…"** Cielo said. **"… and for that I'll tell you further information about these…"** Tsuna litted all of the seven black flames in his palm, making Reborn to widen his eyes more. (A/N : I don't know if that even possible. And thus why I'll leave the other's reaction om your imagination)

Jager went silent for a couple of seconds before he then say, **"…you're not trustable…"**

Cielo then extinguish the flames, **"aw~ after all that we've done in the past. You still can't trust me?"** Cielo sneered as Tsuna fake a pout behind his mask. **"…how rude…"**

Hearing that, the other two member of Vindice went beserk. Luckily Jager had stopped them (A/N : which actually included in Tsuna's mind plan).

 **"…your disrespectful attic just added the list of why this agreement won't go…"** Jager said.

but Tsuna just smirked. ** "You have planned all of this all along, aren't you?" **Henko said.

 _"well, there are addings here and there. But mostly, yeah…"_ Tsuna answered while Henko sighed.

 **"oya? Are you sure about that? Cause if this failed I might blunt out the trick that you used… _Bermuda_ …" **Cielo threatened, **"and my little show before was only the proof that I did know it."**

 **"oh and I also want to exchange some information with _you_ …" **Tsuna added even before the Vindice make any respond to his thread.

Silence…

Silence…

 **"still not trusting me, heh? fine… how if I told you about my identity? That would be fair isn't it?"** Cielo added, cutting the silence.

 _'what the h*** are you planning Cielo? Why are you so insisted?'_ Reborn thought, he's mentally frowning.

Just then there's a portal that came out out of no where revealing the vindice leader, Bermuda. All the vindice stood up in respect as Bermuda is floating right infront of Cielo. **"you've manage to convince me Kuro Cielo… Fine, If your statement satisfied me. I'll set Mukuro and all his gang out of charge."** he stretched out his little hand as Tsuna gladly rechieve it. **"deal…"** he said.

 **"well, let's continue in vindicare then…"** Bermuda tilted his top hat at the other then lead the vindice to the portal.

Cielo turned his back and tapped Mukuro's shoulder before he crouched to whisper on his ear. **"Don't disappoint her…"** He whispered. Mukuro just frozened in his spot while Tsuna turned to talk to Reborn. **"I'll leave the rest to you, Partner~ Arrivederci~"** He gave him two finger salute before leaped to the portal.


	71. Chapter 66

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Tsuna arrived at Vindicare, and welcomed by the vindice. Jager told him that Bermuda has waited for him in his office. Tsuna said his thanks then entered the said room.

 **"** **welcome, Kuro Cielo…"** he greeted.

 **"** **no need formalities Bermuda. And as what I've told you before. I'll introduced myself first…"** Tsuna took off his mask and lowing his hoodie, revealing all of his face that already has an angelic smile plastered as his greeting. **"my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but please keep call me as Cielo."** Tsuna said.

Bermuda hummed as he put his hand on his chin. **"hm… what a surprise. Who can guess that the famous hitman named Kuro Cielo is actually Yoshimura's one and only son."**

Hearing that name Tsuna perked his ear, **"and how do you know him?"** Tsuna asked, his smile never leave him.

 **"** **oh I know him… he and his wife, Sakura was one of few people that had took my interest. I guess that has answer my question about your flames then"** Bermuda said.

 **"** **well, that save a lot of time…"** Tsuna smirked.

 **"** **now, you said you have some question. Could you tell me about it?"** Tsuna give a simple nod.

 **"** **you must have known about the criminal named 'the masked man'"**

 **"** **yes, in fact he has been our top priorities so far…"** Bermuda answered.

 **"** **well, I've got solid evidence about who is his next target."** Tsuna took out his camera that he used during the fight before, and he also handed some documents.

Bermuda read it intensively before then he said, **"so Vongola's heir are their next target…?"**

 **"** **alfermative… and I have a plan to captured him.**

 **But of course, me alone aren't strong enough to defeat him, Remembering how many his minions are. Oh and for your information, he made his minions exactly like how you maintain your subordinate slash friends…"**

Bermuda stared at him, **"and how do you know about that?"**

 **"** **I was fighting with his minions some moment before you sent your subordinate to catch Mukuro. I found out that he's using the same trick. By using night flame as those corpes life energy."**

 **"** **I see… so that's why there are so many report of missing corpes these past months"**

 **"** **yeah, and not just in mafia. Even in public cemetery. And so, he took civilian corpes"** Tsuna added.

 **"** **hm… you said that you had a plan, tell me…"** Bermuda said. Tsuna then tell him his plan (A/N : which I would save as surprise *wink* ;) )

 **"…** **and that's it"** Tsuna finished.

 **"** **so, you want us to handle them first?"**

 **"** **Yes, I'll handle the masked man myself.**

 **we need as many powerful people we could get to handle those minions. Because after I recalculated from today's attack and those 'missing corpes' reports, he still had at least more than 30 million minions. And I can barely handle 1 milion or so today."** Tsuna stated. Bermuda was either of shock from the news or shocked at the facts that this boy know more than him.

 **"** **okay then… I agree with your plan. Anything else?"** Tsuna nodded.

 **"** **I want to know how do you get your night flame"** Tsuna said seriously.

 **"** **and why should I tell you?"** Bermuda said in annoyance tone. Looks like he really hate this topic.

 **"** **I've got my own sircumstance. And I believe it will be needed for the future battle. You're the only one that I know,** ** _alive_** **and has this rare flame other that me. If I'm correct you has no blood relation with any night flame user, so how did you get it?"** Tsuna let his menancing aura to threatened the infrant, which seems working. (althought Bermuda himself didn't realized it)

 **"** **alright, I'll tell you."** Bermuda said. **"I, myself don't exactly known what happen. I was an Arcobaleno, the rain Arcobaleno to be exact. Arcobaleno as you must have know, are 7 of the strongest people at their era. And so me and my friends are chosen by a person named checkerface. None of us really know who is this person. But since we were accepting the job we're assigned to keep the pacifier and its power save.**

 **Until one day… we were replaced by this current Arcobaleno. We were on edge of dying when checkerface sperated us from the pacifier. That was when the miracle came. I was saved by this flame. It has chosen me as its temporary bearer. I remember when it speak to me. it says that its true master aren't awakened yet and thus why it need another person to keep the balance. Honestly I don't know what is its talking about but I'm glad that its saving me from death although my friends are unlucky and ended as who they are now."**

Tsuna nodded as he absorbing those new information to his brain. _'checker face, huh…'_

After more less five minutes later Tsuna is off his thoughts and smiled in gratidute at Bermuda. **"thank you for telling me."** he said. **"Now, about Mukuro…?"** he asked.

Bermuda tidying all of Tsuna's report including Tsuna's camera before he answered, **"your report's are satisfying so as I promised, I'll freed him from all charge."** Bermuda then faced Tsuna again just to find that the said brunet already dressed back as Cielo.

 **"** **well Tsunayoshi… I'm looking forward for our next meeting."** Cielo gave him a nod before he answered, **"and I hope we could work greatly together"** they both then shaked hands to close their meeting.

Tsuna is now outside of the Vindicare. Bermuda didn't offer him for his portal and Tsuna didn't gave a d*** about it. He's too tired to think of anything anymore.

 **"** **Now that this has finally done. let's get back…"** Henko asked. Tsuna just nodded tiredly. Seriously he's so exhausted! His eyes are already half lidded. Heck he might be sleeping on his way back, wich he really, REALLY hoped that he wouldn't.

 _'_ _I'm glad that the deal went smoothly despite my head being all foggy like this'_ Tsuna thought. He is grunting about how far Vindicare with Namimori. He's exhausted and the rain that poured like waterfall together with its strong wind are not helping at all.

It's already dark when Tsuna landed back into his hospital room (from the window), just to be greeted by glares from three adults, seven ghosts, and two girls.

 **"** **E-Eum… I-I can explain…"** Tsuna stuttered at the glares.

The three adults glared at him even more. But not so long then sighed defeatedly, make Tsuna raised his brow. **"you make us worry"** Lisa said simply, but enough to make Tsuna felt guilty.

 **"** **I'm sorry. I guess I can't hold myself"** Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

 **"** **well at least you returned fine. Just some minor burned injuries"** Shamal said after checked the said boy.

 **"** **we'll let it pass for now but you better not doing thing like this again"** G said before Giotto can voiced his long whine-lecture.

(background: **"why are you cutting me, G!"** Giotto said in whisper. **"we've to-"**

 **"** **I know, but can't you see? He's clearly exhausted."** G reasoned.

 **"** **We can tell him later"** Asari said.

 **"** **it's not like he'll going to ran away again"** Lampo yawned.

 **"** **yeah, let him rest to the max!"** Knuckles added. And with Alaude and Daemon agreed about it, Giotto can't do anything but pouted.)

 **"** **yeah…"** Tsuna answered the two statement as he took off his mask. He grinned but having an exhausted look on his face. Tsuna thought that he was lucky to passed over the adults' lectures. Which almost impossible.

And that is when the adults take a step aside revealing Riku who has her angry scowl on her face saying 'You're in a very big trouble mister'. Looks like she still mad about Tsuna's recless actions today. (background : Tsuna chuckled sheepishly with his hand raised in defeat while the rest has a big sweatdrop on their head).

But before Riku started her lecture Tsuna know that he reached his limit. He can feel his legs is giving away while his body swaying forward. **"s-sorry…"** That's all he manage to say before he finally falling on Riku.

 **"** **T-Tsuna?!"** Riku shaked his body. But then she sighed in relief after seing his face. **"*sigh* He just fall asleep."**

Her smile slowly turned into an annoyance frown but her lips formed an ignorant pout.

 **"** **Tch… this baka-brother of mine. you can just say if you want to rest"** She said as she stroked Tsuna's hair softly and make it messier.

The others just smiled as the brunet grunted while slowly hold Riku by wrist like a pillow.

Then there's a long pause.

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

 **"** **O-Oi! Why all of you just staring like idiots! Help me getting off of him!"** Riku shouted with a flustered face. With that their night ended with laughters.


	72. Chapter 67

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

#At the hospital

~the next morning~

Tsuna POV

I've regain my counciousness this morning (which I thought that it was amazing). When I wake up I found myself on my bed. My whole body is tired and some of my joints are stiff, but they urged me to move and do anything that I could to be free from this cage. I guess I've been in hospital for too long and my soul want to get out from here immediately (me : too dramatic Tsuna, you can just say that you're bored. Tsuna : it's up to me for what am I saying. but well, you can said it that way… me : *rolling eyes*)

It's 9 a.m. now and I'm in the middle of my check up.

 **"** **your check up is finished…"** Lisa-sensei said.

 **[finally…]** I sighed as she and a nurse that assisted her giggled.

 **[you know, I'm very bored. Where's everybody?]** I asked. Everyone had left when I woke up this morning, not even any of my niichans here.

the nurse is putting a tray of food on a desk beside me, **"well, I told them to leave so you can rest"** Lisa-sensei said as I pouted.

 **[I'm bored…]** I sighed. I leaned my back to the bed frame and started to make doodle on my book.

 **"** **don't worry Tsuna-kun, if the next test result are the same, you'll be able to leave this afternoon"** the nurse, Winda-san said.

my gloomy face turned brighter. **[Really?]** I asked.

Lisa-sensei giggled but nodded. I smiled happily.

 **"** **well now we're going Tsu-kun. There are other patient that need our help. Oh, and make sure you eat your food, ok!"** Lisa-sensei rufled my hair.

I nodded to her then the both of the adult left the room.

Now, I'm alone in the space room. Well that wasn't _quite_ right actually, because…

 **"** **now what?"** yup, Henko is here!

 _"_ _don't know… and just like what I've said, I'm bored."_ I replied. _"althought there are so many things in my mind right now…"_ I sighed tiredly. Seriously, I really need to stop forcing my brain.

 **"** **well, you can always tell me. I might even help you"** Henko offered.

 _"_ _then… can you help me to conclude everything that happened to me. I mean everything that included my flames and my curses. I had my opinion but I want to ask yours. Oh and can you repeat our deal again. I remember but it would be easier to combine all the pieces puzzle that way"_

Henko sighed **"that's a lot of request…"**

I giggled **"but I'll try"** he said, **"now, please pay attention cause I'm not good at explanation …"**

 _"_ _Hai~~!"_ was my answer.

 **"** **and since I'm not good with explaining** ** _halfway,_** **I'll tell you everything from the start."** He said before he started. I just nodded understand.

 **"** **now…"**

* * *

Me : AAAAAND CUT!

Everyone : EEEH?! Why?!

Tsuna & Henko : why you cutted us Royal-chan?

Director : is there something wrong Royal-chan?

Me : I'm cutting this scene because… How the h*** the reader will understand if they don't even know what is the deal that Tsuna and Henko has made?

Director : ah~

Tsuna : she made a point

Henko : then why don't you tell them before? *sigh*

Me : because… well, I don't know what the deal is until just now. *smile* *peace sign*

Everyone : *epic anime fall*

Me : ehe he he… but don't worry, an Idea suddenly popped up on my head. Now… here the script… *handing Tsuna and Henko their scipt*

Tsuna : so many explanation…

Henko : Tch… You really loved to turtoring us aren't you *glare*

Riki & Riku : ' _that's Royal-chan/nerd for you…_ '

Me : ma~ just get over it… you both are fast memorizer I know you both can do it! *cheerleader's pom pom on both hand* Go Go Tsuna! Go Go Henko!

Everyone : *sweatdropped*

Henko : yeah, yeah, let's take the shot already…

Director : Ok… everyone stand by! Aaaand…. Action!

* * *

~Flashback~

(A/N : in these scene, " **Talk"** is Henko while "Talk" is Tsuna. –Tsuna still doesn't know who is Henko-)

Tsuna POV

 ** _"_** ** _tell me…"_**

 _Ok, I did tell him that we're having a deal… but I don't even know his statement and desire. Maybe I should asked him about that first._

 _And so I asked him, "I did told you that we'll make a deal. But before that I want to know about you so that I can make sure that the deal will goes on win:win state"_

 _He grinned at me,_ _ **"what a brave soul you are… offering your enemy a deal even though you haven't thinked about it before"**_ _he sneered._

 _I just giggled it off, "well, I just somehow feel that that it will work, so why not?" I shrugged my shoulder._

 ** _"_** ** _haha… you're funny"_** _he laughed._

 ** _"_** ** _well anyway since you've got my interest, I shall gave you a chance."_** _He said as he rubbed his chin._

 _ **"**_ _ **but first, I want to asked you first Tsunayoshi… who do you think am I?"**_ _he asked._

 _Trusting my HI, I told him about my thought, "at first I thought that you are darkness, since that was what the people around me currently talked about. But after some seconds after I met you, I doubted that… Well, I did feel a huge mount of negative feelings on you. But on the sametime it the thought that you are darkness doesn't fit you."_

 _After saying that I can hear that he's bursting in laughter._

 ** _"_** ** _hahaha! I never thought that you really can saw thorough me…"_** _he said still in his laughter._ _ **"you indeed an interesting person, Tsunayoshi"**_

 _I tilted my head to the left while raising one of my eyebrow. "mind to explain me?" I asked. He's laughter died down into chuckles then slowly into nothing._

 ** _"_** ** _you see Tsunayoshi. I was never be 'darkness' from the start. In fact, darkness was never exist."_**

 _"_ _Eh?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Like I was saying, I 'was' the original owner of Tri-Ni-Sette power._**

 ** _Ah~ how should I explain this…"_** _he's running his hand thorough his hair._

 ** _"_** ** _hm… you already know about the Tri-Ni-Sette right?_** _*nods*_ _ **good… well, to be short. Arcobaleno, Vongola, and Mare. That's not all of the Tri-Ni-Sette bearer –h*** it shouldn't be called 'Tri' from the first time-. There's another one…"**_ _I gasped softly._

 ** _"_** ** _that other one is called as Dark Vessel or in short DV. DV was the holder of the dark side of Tri-Ni-Sette or you can say the bearer of the 'Dark flames'._**

 ** _The last DV was your mother while the first DV that ever existed was your Anchestor, Yagami Akira. He was one of my traitor (friend). 'Dark flames' was never emmiting the negative feeling and such,like what everyone thought had turned him into evil._**

 ** _Akira already had that dirty thought from the start…"_** _his voice filled with much hatred and betrayal, sending cold down to my spine._

 ** _"_** ** _After receiving some part of my power he started his plan to take over the universe. And by 'universe' it also means all of the parallel world."_**

 _"_ _that's crazy!" I uncounciously commented. I shut my mouth with both of my hand after that, rechieving chuckles from him. But I'm glad that the tense a bit loosen up._

 ** _"_** ** _Back on the old time, when my power was taken from me and I was dying because of that, I promised to my 'friends' that I will take back what was mine._**

 ** _But right after saying that, I died…_**

 ** _Looks like people are mistooken it. When I said that I will take back what was mine, I never intended to take revenge. No, I will never did that… *murmur* they still are my friends no matter what –except for Akira-_**

 ** _It's just… to think that my supposed 'gift' power is not in the rightful owner –which is me- and can be misused by someone else is irking me._**

 ** _So I tried to communicating any of the bearer, my first try was to the third DV which is Akira's gradson. I was surprised that I was outcasted harshly by him. He said some awfull words about I'm the most terrible person and such. I was too hurted that time and choose to left immedietly._**

 ** _But right after I leave, that person took his last breath and die._**

 ** _I had tried to communicated with the other bearer of the Tri-Ni-Sette and DV, hoping that they will hearing me before their death –since I can only showed up at that moment-. But either they're too naïve or scared, no one ever heard my reason. Espcially the DVs who already haunted by Akira's doing._**

 ** _They always ended up ignoring me and choose to be dead._**

 ** _I soon realized that person who showed up in people's mind wasn't just me, Akira is doing it too. He's targeting people who weak hearted to continue his desire. -We usually have to fight first before we could enter any of people's mind-_**

 ** _But sans your mother –who choosed to be dead right away- You was the first person that I met without have to clashing up with him."_** _He said then his face make I-wonder-why looks._

 _"_ _maybe my will is too strong?" I tried to joked, but he took it and shooked his head._

 ** _"_** ** _your flames and body are strong… If I was him then you will be a perfect 'puppet'…"_** _he frowned with his hand on his chin (thinking pose)_

 ** _"_** ** _Urgh… this doesn't make any sense"_** _he ruffled his hair. But not so long, he regain his composture._

 ** _"_** ** _well anyway, as I were saying. He's also doing the same thing like what I do, asking other people to join his plan –he might use some crafty way, well I don't know…-_**

 ** _Many people mistaken me as him, and so they grown hate, fear, and some bunch other negative feelings toward me. After some moments their saying finally taking affect on my appereance. Those feelings got attached with me, and now… voila!… I'm the most hated guy that not even living anymore"_** _his voice is tainted with clear sadness._

 _'_ _So that's it… now I understand…'_

 _"_ _don't worry about that anymore, ne? I'll hear you…" he gave me a weak bitter smile, then say,_ _ **"hn.. thanks"**_

 _Then after that we went silence for a couple of seconds. For me, I was processing the new information._

 _'_ _If what he said was right, could it be that the masked man was involved with this? Could it be that Akira is possessing 'him'?' this question showed up in the end of my conclusion. I saved this thought deep to myself._

 _Then after another couple of seconds later I came up with a plan. (wow! Making a plan in couple of second? I'm a genious!)_

 _"_ _Ok, after hearing your story I can conclude that you want to take back your power, is that right?_ _ ***nods***_ _while what I want is to fulfill my promise including defeating 'the masked man' who I thought might be involved to your matter too…"_

 ** _"_** ** _wait a minute, who is this 'masked man'? and how could you say that he is involved with my matter?"_** _he cutted my saying._

 _I shared my memories before I continued, "he's my biggest enemy and you can even say that most of … no, scratch that… ALL of the underground people hate him. He's announcing the war to them, and he also killed my 'mom'._

 _He also emmiting 'night flame'. So I was thought that he might was a DV before._

 _But the biggest reason that makes me think that he was involved is because I would never forget that feeling, the day when he almost killed me I felt a huge negative feelings that could kill common people (scared to death) just by feeling it. That was freakingly different from any killing intense that I ever feel in my whole life. Too depressing and erased any happiness by a second._

 _Much more depressing than yours –sorry…" his eyes widened at my saying._

 ** _"_** ** _then… he might really is 'Akira'"_** _he manage to muttured._

 _I sighed then asked him, "may I continue?" he gave me a goofy smile (which reminded me with Yamamoto) then give me sign of 'ok'_

 _"_ _well, as I were saying, he might be involved with this matter. If he does, then it was another reason to demolishing him for good. But for doing that I need your help." His pointing at his nose as I nodded._

 _"_ _I need your help to control my new power or at least train me to do so… and in exchange of that, I'll help you to collecting back your power. In fact, I already am one of the Tri-Ni-Sette holder. I bet without I'm telling you you already know about that" I grinned._

 _Now, I'm the one who extended my hand, he stared at me for a moment._

 ** _"_** ** _you know that I can make some destruction if I did that, don't you?"_** _he frowned_

 _"_ _I know, your current power had enough to do huge things and I bet it will make some toll to me. But don't worry, I'll take all the pain. Besides that was part of our deal." I smiled._

 _he accepted my hand and shake it,_ _ **"I like that attidute of yours Tsunayoshi…"**_ _he smiled back._

And with that, the deal is set…

* * *

Me : good job everyone~! Especially the both of you~ _I don't even know that it will actually worked!_ *very low murmur*

Tsuna & Henko : Thanks

Tsuna : but please never do this again Royal-chan…

Henko : yeah, memorizing those long script in such a short time was killing my brainzzz up… *scratching head*

Me : ahaha… well I can't promised you that~ but I'll try~!

Everyone : *sighed*

Me : now… back to the current time, shall we? Oh N-san~!

Director : Hai~ Ok… everyone stand by! Aaaand…. Action!

* * *

~current time~

Tsuna POV

 **"** **and since I'm not good with explaining** ** _halfway,_** **I'll tell you everything from the start."** He said before he started. I just nodded understand.

 **"** **now… for the start I'll tell you about the flames**

 **Dark flames have more power than pure flames. It almost can do imposible things if you mastered it. Well, if you didn't then using it will cause big trouble cause it will go rapid and uncontrollable."** I nodded.

 **"** **please remember this. Dark flames might has incredible power, but behind that there's conciquences for using them. When the user use 'Dark flames' they will cause some damage to the user's body. That's why, you can't use them recklessly…**

 **Got that Tsuna?"** he said sternly.

 _"_ _Hai~ Hai~"._ I replied as I chuckled, _'how can I forget if you keep reminding me like this?'_

 **"** **now… about having 'me' in 'you'…"**

 **As we both know… Since we're on the same body then that means I got right to controlled this body too."**

then after that there's long pause, until I said. _"that's all?"_

 **"** **what are you expect? Didn't I said that I'm not good at explanation"**

I sighed _"well, okay… I'll go with my opinion then… could you help with sorting it out?"_

 **"** **it's more better than I'm babbling myself"** I chuckled at the statement.

 _"_ _firstly I have one question for you"_

 **"** **and what is it?"**

 _"_ _about the curses… did you really know it or do you made it up by hunch"_

Henko rubbed the nape of his neck, **"I… I made it up" ** he admitted. **"I do feel that my hunch are close to the statement so I told you that way"**

 _"_ _so you don't actually know what's going on, right?"_

 **"** **yeah… sorry"**

 _"_ _don't be… I was just thinking that maybe… maybe what you've told me are not curses…"_

 **"** **what do you mean?" ** he frowned.

 _"_ _I mean, how if it's actually my hidden ability?"_

 **"** **?"**

 _"_ _you were saying that I've been cursed to always be honest towards my feeling cause it will represented my condition, right? Then it will be encountered with the fact that yesterday I chatted with Tsuki while we keep on watching Toshi's fight and I'm still fine for the whole time not like how I suddenly fainted back then."_

 **"** **now that you mention it…"** He rubbed his chin with a confusion look.

 _"_ _and about 'touching people directly', it did work on Mukuro but when I shaked hand with Bermuda nothing happened"_

 **"** **okay, now I'm totally lost. Was I wrong the whole time?"**

 _"_ _I don't think so, but as I were saying it might be my ability. Ability of manipulating memories"_

Henko's eyes widened in surprise. _"back when I saw my brothers before I was mistooken them for Iemitsu-san and it triggered me to remember bad memories of my past. And back at Kokuyo land I saw thorough Mukuro's memory, it's actually familiar with when we first met, when you hug me I can see your past –sorry for not telling you before-_

 _Anyway… I concluded that I can see thorough people's memory IF there's something that triggered it like his hidden desire or what he or she thought at the moment. And if something triggered MY bad memories, more presicely my Trauma then it'll effect on my self or to be easier It's like how amnesia works."_

Henko blinked. **"w-wow Tsuna… that's impressive. It somehow make me ashamed. You know… because you can think something like that while the only thing that I can think was that they are curses"** He sulked.

I giggled and patted his shoulder. _"well, I couldn't done it without your random hunch. Thanks anyway"_

Henko stop sulking and started to regain his smile, **"sure!"** He replied.

 **"** **well, it's a good thing that you've solved this. This way you can meet Sawadas again right?"**

I smiled, _"yeah… thought I don't think that they are fine to meet me again"_ I said sadly.

 **"** **aw… don't be sad… they'll surely be happy, especially that Tsuki guy. As far as I know he's a good person."**

 _"_ _he is…"_ I answered but I still can't get rid of thoughts about Toshi and Nana-san, especially Iemitsu-san.

Just then suddenly I got patted on my back as I jumped in surprise at how real it feels. (how can Henko did that? I have no Idea).

 **"** **come on Tsuna! Think of happy thoughts! You'll be released today! So now you can started to plan on things that you want to do!"**

With that my face are brighten _"you're right~ I can't wait~! Right after I charged up I'll buy as many shortcake I can get… well, I'll bring some too for I-pin, Lambo, and Bianchi. As for Reborn… hm… shortcake doesn't fit him, but I think coffee flavoured one will be Ok…"_

 **"** ***sweat dropped* really Tsuna? That's what you firstly planned to do after you charged out?"**

 _"_ _*pout* It can't be helped … since I always busy I doesn't have a chance to buy one… and Lisa-sensei restrained me from them. And if I give my brother some cakes, maybe they can be 'soften' to me, right?"_ I smirked as he rolled his eyes.

 **"** **yeah… what ever"** he chuckled. Then I keep babbling on cakes and Henko being a good listener just stay quiet and replied once in a time.

Until something came up in my mind. **"oh, I forgot!"** I said.

 **"** **what is it?"** Henko asked.

 _"_ _I should visited the orphanage first!"_ I said with a happy smile spreading on my face.

 **"** **orphanage?"**

 _"_ _Yes! I promised my friend that I'll visit him. Oh, Mukuro and his friends should be there too! I'm definitely are going to there first!"_ I beamed as Henko giggled again. **"whatever you say Tsuna…"**


	73. Chapter 68

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

~at the same time, morning~

#the twins room

Normal POV

 **"** **Toshi-nii!"**

Toshi abruptly jumped from his bed. He held his bed sheet thightly. He's sweating bullets and has horror look on his face.

 **"** **oh, thank goodness you finally awake…"** Tsuki who is beside his bed sighed in relief.

 **"** **T-Tsuki?"** Toshi called with startle.

 **"** **Yes it's me. now, you have to calm down. Here drink it…"** Tsuki handed him a glass of water which he took it and drink it greedily.

 **"** **you were screaming on your sleep. Are you having a nightmare?"** Tsuki asked worriedly. But he patiently waiting for his twin to calm down before asking for the answer.

After some minutes later, Toshi finally calmed down as he nodded to answer Tsuki's question.

Tsuki rubbed Toshi's back as he started to tell his nightmare. **"it was all jumbled. But I remember guns, then that room in Kokuyo land with bloodsheds are everywhere. Death bodies lying here and there and there's someone that smiled at us with a sad smile."**

Tsuki gasped but then manage to said, **"that's exactly the same of what I saw yesterday!"** He exclaimed.

But Toshi is ignoring him because he want to be focused at who was the owner of that familiar smile. Until he then remember when he saw it in this time. **"Tsuna…"** He murmured the name.

 **"** **eh, what?"** Tsuki asked not quite hear for what his twin said earlier.

 **"** **Tsuki, what time is it?"** Toshi asked rather suddenly.

 **"** **it's 8 o'clock, It's good thing that Reborn is out to report about yesterday to Nono. And this is Sunday too!"** Tsuki cripped not paying attention on Toshi who is no longer in bed but now changing his clothes.

When Tsuki realize, Toshi already finished changing, literally tossing his pajamas everywhere. **"eh, where are you going Toshi-nii?"** Tsuki asked.

 **"** **let's go… we're heading to hospital. There are things that I want to asked that** ** _dame._** **"** Tsuki let it slip since his mind is blanked from being pulled oh so harshly by his elder twin.

 **"** **mom! We're going!"** Toshi shouted.

 **"** **itterashai~!"** Nana answered.

* * *

It was 09:34, when they arrived at the hospital. They are lucky that not either of Cortasia or the doctor is on charge (A/N : I already told you the reason in the past chapter). And so, Toshi started to knocked Tsuna's door to know is he is awake or not.

There's a letter slipped out from under the door.(A/N : Tsuna throw it). It says, **[come in…]**

And so the twins entered the room. **"excuse us, Tsuna-nii"** Tsuki entered first as he greeted the brunet.

Tsuna smiled to see the twin. His earlier calculation was right, nothing happened even though he see them again. **[oh hi, you too! So nice of you to visit me]** Tsuna said.

 **"** **yeah, though it was odd that no one is here"** Tsuki lead up the conversation while Toshi just stayed silent with his scowl.

 **[Lisa-sensei said that they want to let me to have some rest. But the good news it I'll be charged out this afternoon! Well, if my next test are good]**

Tsuki beamed happily for him, **"that's great! Oh I'm so happy, Tsuna-nii!"** Tsuki hugged him as Tsuna patted his back to release it.

 **"** **ah! But we can't pick you up… Reborn had promised to increase our training because of yesterday's event"**

Tsuna knitted his eyebrow in confusion (fake, of course). **[oh yeah, Reborn had told me about that too! So how was it goes? Do any of you get injured?]**

 **"** **well, we did. Gokudera and Hibari-san are the worst from any of us but I'm sure that they'll be alright"** Tsuki gave him a small smile.

Tsuna sighed in relief, cause he hadn't heard any news of them but glad that everything went better than what he thought. **[great… I'm so worried since I know that your enemy are very dangerous]**

Toshi raised a brow, **"and how the h*** you know about it?"**

Tsuna turned his gaze to him, **[my friends told me]** he answered calmly. Well, indeed his friends told him. Some ghosts precisely.

 **"** **hm…"** Toshi snorted.

 **"** **anyways, Tsuna-nii… we have question to ask you"** Tsuki asked.

 **[yes?]**

 **"** **but you have to promised us, to tell us the truth"** Tsuki pushed.

Tsuna looks like thinking for a while but then he thought, _'why not? It's not like they will suddenly asked something extraordinary to a Dame right?'_ **[alright…]**

 **"** **do you remembered that we had been in Kokuyo land before?"**

*snap*

Tsuna did not expected this, his eyes widen by one millimeter but goes unnoticed by the other two. **[why do you ask?]**

This time Toshi answered him in serious tone, **"we had a same strange dream about it. And it feels more like a memory than an ordinary dream. And guess what? You're in it"**

Silent…

Silent…

 **"** **come on Tsuna-nii, answer us…"** Tsuki said rather whined.

Tsuna thought of either he'll answer it or not, but then he desided to do it. **[yes…** **we had been there. Long time ago]**

Bad move Tsuna… cause that word that slipped through his writing has caused two things. One, it raised the twins curiosity. And two, it triggered his bad memories which started to cause some pain to his body. He stated to slightly trembling (still go unnoticed)

The twins exchange glances then turned back to Tsuna. **"tell us!"** they said in sync. Tsuki with questioned look while Toshi with a scowl.

Tsuna knows his limit. If he don't want to show anything to them then it means he have to stop this and so he do what he can do. He hang his head low, letting his bang to cover his face while showing his answer. **[sorry, but I can't]**

 **"** **why?"** Tsuki asked.

 **[it's for the good]** Tsuki spotted that Tsuna's fingers are twitching while Toshi… he don't see anything because of his anger.

 **"** **so you won't tell us?"** Toshi asked almost shouted, Tsuna just throwed his sight to the floor on the other side.

Tsuki tried to calm his twin and it seems worked although Toshi Tch-ed in disgust at him. After Toshi went calmer Tsuki got a phone call from his friend and so he excused himself. (me : you shouldn't have done that Tsuki…)

 **"** **Tsuki is off and no one else is here… now tell me why wouldn't you tell us about what happened"** Toshi is so disturbed by that nightmare and now that he know that Tsuna had something with it, he won't let this chance slipped. But Tsuna just repeated his last answer.

Toshi started to lost his patience so he banged the bed which startled the poor brunet. **"you better tell me, Dame… or else…"** Toshi grabbed his sleeve. But Tsuna's answer is **[sorry, I can't… even if you're doing anything to me I just can't…]**

With that hell break loose, Toshi pushed Tsuna off the bed, caused a loud voice enough to make Tsuki rushed in.

 **"** **what happened?!"** He then saw Tsuna falling from his bed while Toshi is breathing heavily with full of anger.

soon Tsuki relized what just happened. **"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, TOSHI-NII?! WHAT THE HELL DID TSUNA-NII EVER DO TO YOU THAT YOU HATE HIM THAT MUCH, HUH?!"** Tsuki yelled at Toshi right on his face then rushed to Tsuna's side to help him.

Toshi snorted in disgust. **"he's alive… and that is his worst sin.** ** _Thing_** **like him should just die…"** Then he left.

Tsuki is so angry at him but he had to help Tsuna first, so he can't do anything to him.

While Tsuna, he stunned by Toshi's words. It striked right to his heart. It's more painful than his own injuries.

Tsuki asked if he's alright. Tsuna just nodded and ask him to leave. After Tsuki left Tsuna laughed, **"ha ha ha… ha ha ha…"** he laughed but tears streaming from his eyes. not so long then his laugh died down as he murmured at the ceiling.

 **"** **don't worry Toshi… even** ** _I_** **hate myself…"**


	74. Chapter 69

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

#back to Sawada's residence

Toshi stomped his way back to his room with Tsuki is tailing behind him.

 **"** **Oi, Toshi-nii!"** Tsuki called his elder twin.

 **"** **what?"** Toshi replied coldly.

 **"** **what is with that attidute? And tell me what the h*** did you do to Tsuna-nii"** Toshi 's scowl went deeper at the mention name.

 **"** **who care? He's just a Dame. No one will care either he'll die or live anyway…"** Toshi snorted. **"instead it would be better if he stayed dead than al-"**

SFX : *SLAP*

Toshi got slapped pretty hard. He's holding his swallow cheek while slowly turning his gaze to his twin with a glare.

 **"** **how could you say that?"** Tsuki said with his bangs shadowed his face, his KI leaked from him.

Toshi just stared then answer him with a sneer, **"because he's hopeless"** Tsuki tackled Toshi until both of them fall to the floor then they rolling at each other into a fight.

The room started to be battlefield to them. They throwed things to each other. Many things has broken. It was such a miracle that the window, the bed, and their computer are still survived that civil war.

The mirror has broken…

The table and chair are flipped out…

Clothes works as ammunition…

Books are torned…

Pillow is multifunctioned as soft shield…

Rubber band I now guns on their hand…

They had forgotten their injuries from yesterday, and even added some more to each other…

They ran out of energy to throw things and so they attacked each other by their fangs and claws (A/N : *whistle* well, good things, other than them ther's no one at home –Nana went shopping- the kids at the park with Bianchi- Reborn is on his way back to the house-)

After the rolling has stopped with Tsuki on top of Toshi, he stand up and pull Toshi's collar as high as he could then shaked it harshly. **"Take that back!"**

Toshi turned the condition with another roll **"No! He's a dame. A loser that doesn't deserve to live! I won't bite my own tongue…"**

Then the fight continued with Tsuki eventually winning **"You'd change when entering elementary school…**

 **don't you remember how much we idolized him when we still a little kid?"** Tsuki said. He's still standing and glaring at Toshi, but tears can be seen falling off his cheek.

 **"** **Did you know that he's suffering because of us?**

 **Well, of course you don't! He never showed it. Not even after what we did to him for F****** 7 YEARS!**

 **We barely know him. We don't know why he's emotionless, why he's mute, How or when he got another family, or even what illness that he had. AND WE ARE HIS D*** F****** FAMILY!"** Tsuki shouted out his anger.

They both exhausted from that fight. They are leaning against each other's back **"What's wrong with us? What's wrong with our family?"** Tsuki muttered.

Toshi just remained silent. Too tired to give any reply. But somehow he has feeling in his gut. A feeling that he hated.

Toshi POV

That Dame really deserved everything that I do to him. He should be dead anyway.

But… why?... Why I felt this irking feeling all over me? I didn't do anything wrong… didn't I?

Then my heart voiced out to my mind.

 _'_ _What have I done…?_

 _Why I despise him?_

 _Why did I hate him from the first place?'_

It says…

Now that I think about that…

Tsuna is not someone who can be envy of. He's not a smart guy, not an atlethic one, he's lonely and a weakling. He never fight back when anyone bullies him, he always help us without asking for something in return, he showed us affection even though we return it with hates. He always protected me and Tsuki, and took the blame for everything that we done.

I would never admitted this… but yeah, I idolized him for that when we was little.

He keeps smiling at us with his assuring warm smile, not even a single complain word had ever leave his lips or in his case, write it.

 _'_ _So why I despise him so much? Why do I want him to die? Do I want him to? But what if he does? That's nothing of my business, right? '_

For the truth back then when I heard that he's uncouncious (A/N : no he didn't see that scene, since when he was about to stand up his classmates seated back thanks to Hibari's arrival) I got this swirling feeling in my gut. He never passed out before. No matter how much I beat him, he never did.

My chest is painful when I heard that he died. That time… for the very first time I realized that… No matter how much I deny it, I was really worried at him.

 _'_ _Maybe… maybe that feeling was my true feeling toward him? Worry and… care? Could it be what I'm feeling now is guilt?'_

 **"** **what's wrong with us? What's wrong with our family?"**

I replied _'I don't know Tsuki. I'm so troubled myself. I can't find the answer'._ And now Tsuki's saying has echoing inside my head until slowly I drived into darkness.

* * *

Tsuna POV

 **"** **Tsuna…? " **Henko called. I just simply answered, _"Yes? What is it?"_

 **"** **Are you okay?"** he asked worriedly.

I forced a smile to formed on my lips but failed miserably. _"yeah, don't worry. It will took more than that to hurt my body"_

 **"** **that's not what I meant"** he said. **"what I asked is are you '** ** _fine'_** **?"**

I take a breath then exhaling it. _"I'm fine…"_ I said but soon added. _"but that indeed 'hurt'"_

I know that he understand. He even cheering me on. After some moments later I've been completely fine. But I sure do know something based on this…

 **==words can be sharper than swords==**

* * *

~Time skip~

Tsuna POV

My test results are great and now I've been charged out from the hospital. I've visitedOnii-san and Hibari-san together with Riki, Riku, and Loke-san. But after that I bid them goodbye cause I want to visit the orphanage while they had their own things to do.

I also visited Gokudera in his apartement (The orphanage and his apartement is still in one way). He is EXTREME-ly (Ryohei's dub) happy when I came. Good thing Shamal gve him transquiller before he beamed like how he used to.

I've been walked for almost half an hour rightnow, and the orphanage is right after this next turn-

SFX : *Bruk* *Urgh!*

Someone has crashed on me. I grunted as I heard the latter apologizing, **"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm in a hurr- eh, Tsuna-kun?!"**

I recognized this voice. And so I started to open my eyes. It's Sho-kun!

He lend me a hand as I rubbed my head. **"what's the big idea, Sho-kun?"** I asked in whisper not wanting anyone caught me speaking. Well, it's not like they care anyway.

Sho-kun suddenly dragged me with him **"Oi! What the h**?!"** I protested. But then he said. **"just follow me. Chrome was sent to hospital after got hit by car, she's in critical condition!"** my eyes widened.

Now I'm the one that dragged him. **"Hurry!"** I shouted, silently praying that Nagi will be okay.


	75. Chapter 70

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

Tsuna is back at the hospital, but this time he's not the patient. He and Irie rushed to asked the nearest nurse about it and rushed to surgery room where Mukuro, Chikusa, and Ken already sit impatiently for the news.

 **"** **Mukuro!"** Tsuna called. He don't give a d*** if anyone even saw that he's talking. He's worried sick at Nagi to care about that anymore.

 **"** **Tsunayoshi…"** the indigo haired male greeted. He looks pale and Tsuna sure know the reason. He's worry for his sister's savety.

 **"** **you know each other?"** Irie asked.

 **"** **yeah. Don't ask. Long story"** Tsuna said. Irie nodded understand then Tsuna turned back to Mukuro.

 **"** **how is she?"** Tsuna asked.

 **"** **she lost so much blood."** Tsuna's eyes widen at that.

 **"** **B-But, Nagi's blood type is B-, and that's so rare!"** Tsuna said almost shouting.

Mukuro gave him a small smile. **"don't worry, they have used my blood. Our blood type are same"** Tsuna sighed in relief.

 **"** **you should have told me that"** Tsuna whined as he exhale and inhale some fresh air to release him from the shock.

Mukuro chuckled at how funny Tsuna looks. **"then… all we could do now is waiting then…?"** Tsuna carefully asked gaining nod from the latter.

Then after that they patiently. Until 2 hours later the doctor finally came out.

 **"** **how is she?"** Mukuro asked.

The doctor give him a smile then said, **"the surgery went successful, and she's stable. However, it will took at least one hour before you can meet her in patient room"** Tsuna and Mukuro bowed in gratitude.

The doctor then excused himself, leaving the boys.

 **"** **well, now that everything has settled how about a good story?"** Irie said to Tsuna.

Tsuna of course understand what he meant. **"well my friend… I would like to introduced you Mukuro, he is Na- I mean Chrome's big brother"** Tsuna introduced. Mukuro is perking his ear at the change of name but he let it slide since he know that Tsuna must have a reason.

Mukuro give a simple nod. **"Kufufu~ that's my name, while this one is Ken, and the glasses one is Chikusa"** Mukuro added.

 **"** **My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, please call me Tsuna. And my redhead friend over here is Irie Scoichi… we are friends of Chrome"** Tsuna introduced.

 **"** **nice to meet you"** Irie bowed politely.

 **"** **Mukuro-san you know them, byon?"** Ken asked.

 **"** **the shorty there, yes."** Mukuro answered.

 **"** **How?"** Chikusa asked.

 **"** **He is…"** Mukuro snickered while Tsuna blinking with a pleading look on his face, **"… an amusent person"** Tsuna sighed gladly that Mukuro don't tell them about his identity. He give him his silent thanks which in return, Mukuro is Kufufu-ing.

Ken and Chikusa exchanging glances but then shrug it off since their leader said so.

 **"** **Anyway~ It's lunch time. and you guys must be hungry. I'll buy you some foods. Mukuro, mind to help me out?"** Tsuna asked.

 **"** **Kufufu… well of course Tsunayoshi…"** with that the both teen left. leaving Irie who had stomache since they arrived with the two scary looking teens. (A/N : poor Irie~ -w-)

* * *

After hitting the ATM and buy some box lunches from the nearby supermarket. Tsuna handed Mukuro one envelope full of cash, confusing the latter.

 **"** **This is for your food and apartement rent…"** Tsuna said.

Mukuro frowned, he doesn't understand, **"you want to stay with Nagi right? You need to eat and rest properly. I'm sure she'll be happy that she finally able to meet his brother"** Tsuna smiled guinely.

 **"** **we can't accept this… it's too much"** Mukuro said.

 **"** **well, I insist…"** Tsuna said. **"…besides it will only hanging on my account unused by me…"** he chuckled.

Mukuro hesitantly accept it, **"well, thanks then…"** he said.

 **"** **no prob…"** Tsuna said he then began to walk, however Mukuro's call stopped him.

 **"** **Tsunayoshi…"** Mukuro called. Tsuna turned around.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes in confusion. **"How do you know that I'm his brother?"** he asked. He's pretty sure that there's no document about their relationship because they both are born from unmarried couple that sold them in black market when Nagi is 7 while he is 9.

Tsuna grinned then put his point finger on his lips, **"I can't tell… that's my secret~"** he said childlishly.

Mukuro chuckled at him. ' _Honestly, I still can't believe that this guy is my savior'_

 **"** **then, Why are you helping us?"** he asked again.

Tsuna raised a brow then went into thinking pose for a couple of seconds before then he said, **"do you really need a reason to help someone else?"** He said as he tilted his head slightly to right with a cute innocent face that could melt even the long frozened heart of the worst Mafioso. And thus of course has sent colour back to Mukuro's grey world.

After regain his composture from being dazed by the angel's word, Mukuro laughed his signature laugh. **"kufufu~ you really are amusing Tsunayoshi."** He shuffled Tsuna's lock making the smaller boy glared (read : pouted) at him. (A/N : can you guess who is the angel?)

Suddenly Mukuro hugged Tsuna tightly shocking the brunet. **"thank you… a lot…"** he whisper.

Tsuna formed a small guine smile on his lips as he hugged back the taller boy. He then whispered back **"you're welcome…"**

* * *

Tsuna is now back to the orphanage with Irie.

 **"** **You know Tsuna? Your words before is pretty cheesy, don't you think?"** Henko said in playful tone, clearly teasing the brunet.

Tsuna chuckled, _"well, it's not like I'm lying though. I really can't find any reason for doing that. My body is moving by itself and that's the_ addings _that I told you before"_

 **"** **ha~ so that's what you meant. Well, you did a good job though. I can't believe my baby . has grown into a man... I'm so proud of you"** Henko sweaped his imaginary tear jokingly, as if he's somewhat Tsuna's father.

Tsuna rolled his eyes in amusement, he bought it but he turned the table, _"well thank you, my sweet ol' grandpa~"_

 **"** **oh you such my dearly grandson~"** with that Tsuna has to restrained himself not to bursted in laugh so people won't think that he's crazy while Henko already clunching his stomach while laughing his a** off. (A/N : I guess they're type of people that can laughed at their own joke. Somehow reminded me with Patrick and Spongebob)

 **"** **anyway Tsunayoshi-kun…"** Tsuna then snapped back to reality, where he is now already inside Irie's room.

 **"** **welcome back from the hospital"** Irie said with smile. Tsuna smiled back at him. **"thank you…"**

 **"** **I'm sorry I didn't visit you like the other. I'm so cooupted** (?) **with my work and ignores all the call"** Irie took out a chair so Tsuna can sit considering how messy his room slash work place is.

 **"** **as usual…"** Tsuna giggled as he then sit on the chair. _'at least this means he doesn't know about 'my death' issue'_ Tsuna then humming some tone and swinging his legs childlishly as he observing Irie's room. **"this place is still as messy as usual. Have you try to do some clean up?"** Tsuna said as the other boy chuckled.

 **"** **I've tried… but ended the same. At least it's clean right?"** Irie answered while still ruflled his drawers to search things that he wanted to showed to Tsuna. Tsuna just chuckled at the answer. Indeed this place is clean if you ignore the wires and the tools that schaterred here and there.

 **"** **Found it!"** Irie cripped happily but then replaced with a whimer as his head hit the table (A/N : he found the 'thing' under the table)

 **"** **are you alright Sho-kun?"** Tsuna asked as he helped the red haired teen to sit. **"yeah…"** Irie answered.

 **"** **why did you put them under the table like that?"** Tsuna asked.

 **"** **I have no idea… maybe they took some walk when I slept?"** Irie joked making the brunet to chuckled while shooking his head.

 **"** **anyway… here. Your newly pair of disguised gloves"** he handed the pair of mitten gloves to Tsuna.

Tsuna wear it then transformed the mitten glove to it's original form. He's observing it then said, **"wow… you did a good job. I thought that it'll be impossible to get rid of the emblem"**

Irie rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. **"well, I found some difficulties though. But wouldn't Giotto-san will be mad if you get rid of the vongola' emblem like that?"**

Tsuna shooked his head, **"I already asked him and he said it's okay."** Tsuna said as he changed back the gloves. He saw that Irie is fidgeting his finger. He can also feel the other's nervousness and he definitely know what's happening.

 **"** **now… could you show me your works? I would love to see them"** Tsuna smiled his angelic smile as Irie blushed but then smiled happily to hear it.

After more less five minutes of searching, Irie showed him a tube with a glowing pill in it.

 **"** **what is this?"** Tsuna's brown eyes met the glasses. They are sparkling in interest making the glasses teen sweatdropped.

 **"** **well, I asked the vongola to gathered sun flames from the sun arcobaleno and the vongola sun guardian. And after some search that is the final result. I make this for you, I want to heal your vocal cords..."** Irie said shyly.

 **"** **it's for me?"** Tsuna gaped. Irie blushed as he nodded. Tsuna then hugged him then chanted words of 'thank you'.

Irie hugged him back but not so long then he released the hug. He's then adjusting his glasses. **"b-but it's not tested yet… it might took another couple of days or weeks to-"** his words cutted with sound of 'gulp' **"w-wait! You drank it?!"** He screamed as Tsuna started to coughing.

Irie hurriedly gave him a glass of water before he patted Tsuna's back to relieved the cough. Slowly the cough died down. **"what was you're thinking!"** he scold Tsuna who in return smiled at him with teary eyes. **"but you said that it's for me…"**

Irie gasped when he heard the soft angelic voice released from the brunet. **"It's working"** he muttered.

 **"** **of course it is. You're a genious after all"** Tsuna said as he swept the tears with back of his hands.

Irie is flushed from the compliment before he snapped back to his sense and started to scold him again. **"still! You're so careless! What if it's not working and instead it's somehow poisoning you?"** he said.

 **"** **it wouldn't…"** Tsuna said firmly.

 **"** **and why are you so sure about that?"** Irie folded his hands.

 **"** **because I believe in you…"** Tsuna simply said. **"you're my friend. There's no way you'll do bad things to me. you must have think about this accurately before you even showed it to me, right?"** Irie touched by Tsuna's word.

While Henko is smiling warmly. _'I know that this person is different'_ he thought. He amazed about how Tsuna treated his friends even thought he just be with him for a couple of days although almost half of those days spended with Tsuna went uncouncious.

 **"** **then… are you alright? How was it?"** Irie asked.

 **"** **it's bitter…** ** _not expecting less than that *_** **murmur*. It's hard to swallow…** ** _that's why I almost choked_** ***murmur*. And my tongue was burning while now it's numb.**

 **But other then that everything feels alright"** Tsuna stated. Irie sighed in relief.

 **"** **but I guess this mean Cielo have to use one of your voice changer. Would you mind to make me one, Sho-kun?"** Tsuna asked earning an enthusiastic smile from the other teen.

 **"** **I'll be glad to make you anything!** ** _I might added some more modification then the last one_** ***murmur*"** then after that, Irie is in his own world, _again_.

And so, Tsuna bid him good bye then leave to met the other children.

* * *

 **"** **Tsuna-nii! Tsuna-nii!"** a pink haired boy called him.

Tsuna chuckled, he's surrounded by the kids right now. **"yes Natsu? What is it?"** he stroked the boy's hair.

 **"** **will you play with us again today?"** Tsuna smiled then answered, **"of course~!"**

 **"** **now what should we play?"** he asked.

The kids beamed. **"let's play hide and seek!"** a girl named Miiko said.

 **"** **How about soccer?"** Conan said with ball on his hand.

 **"** **Hey! We've done that before! I want to play house!"** a red haired girl named Rin said.

 **"** **that's too girly!"** the boys shouted.

 **"** **w-wanna play with my doll?"** the youngest of them shyly asked.

 **"** **no!"** the both boys and girls said. Well, because her doll is well, you can say quite interesting –Barbie with lost hand and mismatched foot and bald hair-

Tsuna chuckled at the ruckus **"I'm sorry kids, but I don't think that I can play any of it."** He appoligized, indeed he still pretty tired from the last battle.

 **"** **Eeeh?"** they all squealed in disappointment. **"why?"** they whined as they sent their pupy eyes to Tsuna who is now raising his hand in defeat.

 **"** **come on guys, don't be like that. You guys know that he just out from hospital right?"** a boy around Tsuna's age circled his hand on Tsuna's shoulder. The children then retreated in understandment.

 **"** **thanks Luffy… "** the said boy snickered at him.

 **"** **then, what should we do? We bored…"** whined one of the girls.

 **"** **how about you sing us song, Tsuna?"** suggested the nanny of this orphanage, named Misaki.

 **"** **a song?"** Tsuna asked. He turned to the children that happily agreed **"yes~!"** They said in unison.

 **"** **hm… well, ok than~"** Tsuna said.

 **"** **hooray!"** the children cheered. They always loved Tsuna's singing. Even though his voice was raspy Tsuna always find the way to make it fit with the song (although that mean he have to be _real_ mute for the next day)

 **"** **Elric-kun, can I borrow your guitar?"** the golden haired boy handed his guitar to Tsuna **"thank you"** Tsuna said gained a thumb up from the boy.

The other nanny, named Lilia has readied her self to play the piano.

 **"** **well… today I'm going to sing the song named 'welcome to my life' by simple plan… enjoy"** Tsuna then started to play the intro with the guitar while the piano followed.

 ** _Do you ever feel like breaking down?_** **_  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_**

 ** _Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_**

Inside of Tsuna's mind, he was answering all of those question with the same answer. _'yes… yes I do…"_

 ** _No you don't know what its like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what its like to be like me_** ** _…_**

 ** _To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
Welcome to my life_**

 _'_ _Yeah… welcome to MY life'_ Tsuna smiled bitterly. He really want his bullies including the Sawadas to hear him right now. But he don't mind, these kids are enough to ease his mind for now.

 ** _Do you want to be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over_**

 ** _Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
But deep inside you're bleeding_**

"I'm alright" chanting that words really working on covering the dark reality. Tsuna said it when everything but _that_ happened. Because he want to believe that in the the end, life will be somehow turned into better. _'well… it looks like my own smile and saying has fooled myself.'_

 ** _No you don't know what its like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what its like to be like me_** ** _…_**

 ** _To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
Welcome to my life_**

 ** _No one ever lied straight to your face_** _'_ _I know your lies, Nana-san…'_ ** _  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back_** _'_ _words can be more hurter than the real knifes, Toshi… and knifes that Iemitsu-san draw on me is so painful…"_ ** _  
You might think I'm happy_** **_  
But I'm not gonna be okay_** _'_ _sorry Tsuki and minna… but this one is the_ real _truth…'_ ** _  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there _**_'_ _and I'm the exact opposite of_ you two _…'_ ** _  
You don't know what its like  
What its like_**

 ** _To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
What its like_**

 ** _To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what its like_**

 ** _Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life_**

After the song finished Tsuna smiled at his quiet audiences.

 **"** **Tsuna-nii?"** the girl with the doll called

 **"** **Yes Cilia?"**

 **"** **you are sad right? So why are you smiling?"** she asked innocently. While the other nodded asking for the same question, some even frowning.

Tsuna instantly has blanked face as how fast his façade got caught by them. But then Tsuna smiled again, this one he showed his sadness thorough his sad smile. **"because smile is all I can do…"** he answered.


	76. AN chapter (part 6)

A/N Chapters (part 6)

Me : We meet again minna-san~! I'm sorry that I didn't make this chapter between chapter 60 and chapter 61, like I usually do… I'm too attached to write the story instead.

Riku : well, it's not like anyone care about this _not important_ chapter anyway… *snorted*

Riki : it's not true Riku, actually there are people that waiting for this chapter…

Me : *smirked victoriously* _'I don't even have to voiced my opinion'_

Riku : *Rolled eyes* okay, okay…

Me : anyways~ as apologize I made this A/N chapter special than the other.

Riki : Really?

Riku : How?

Me : I've write an Omake~! Tittle below~

Riku : *read* Well, I guess it's worth to read…

Me : of course it is!

Riki : oh, I can't wait!

Me : well then… let's get this things started~!

* * *

===Tsuna's fear & the Twins nightmare===

Tsuna POV

I was just walking home after another beat up from my bullies when I saw the twins got kidnapped by some black suited guy. One word… **"Mafia…"**

They were transquilled by some kind of drugs so they didn't scream. Then, they were put in the car.

I, who saw everything from behind the wall is now following that car. It was amazing how I can cathed them up despite how many time I've been tripped on the way.

I looked at the building that they entered. **"this is Kokuyo land…"** I muttured. Then I keep on following them until I get into the building.

It's all thanks to my petite body, I can swiftly hiding in those ruins without getting caught.

I eardrops their conversation. They were indeed from mafia…

 **"** **hey, remind me again why should we kidnapped these brats?"** one of them said.

 **"** **boss wanted to use them as bait so Vongola don't have any other choice but surrender. Well at least that's what boss told me ."** the other guy said.

 **"** **so they just a bait?"** another one said. **"they just kids! Why would boss send the ten of us to do this easy job? shouldn't one person is enough?"**

 **"** **well, unfortunately. These kids' parent is the CEDEF headchief. And boss said that it's just anticipation if he or his underlings come."**

 **"** **Tch… then, what should we do to them after the deal is on?"** the third guy asked.

 **"** **kill them…"** the first one said coldly, and I perked my ears on that.

 **"** **so, either the deal is on or not we could kill them?"** I can feel that this guy is smirking and I don't like it. Not at all.

 _'_ _They're going to kill them?!'_ I thought panicly. In that instant I know that I have to do something. And real quick. Calling for help is off the option cause who will believe a kid's words? And even if I do call then who knows how much time left before they go with their plan?

 _'_ _I can't let them killed my brother! But what should I do?"_ I asked myself.

And after desperately tried to think on for some plan, I then remember one thing that I could do. One horrible thing that only I could do…

I stared at my palm. _'These hands has took so man peoples live before, right? So, even if I do it again it's not really that matter… right?'_

My minds is against each other. But then stopped when I heard the kidnappers saying, **"the deal is off, Vongola attacked boss instead"**

 **"** **what?!"** they chorused.

 **"** **then what are we dong here?! We should get there to help!"** one of them shouted.

 **"** **but before that we have to finished our job here…"** then I can hear a gun being loaded.

 _'_ _Screw this…'_ I cursed. That is when my mind came up with one decision. _'JUST DO IT!'_ it screamed.

* * *

Normal POV

Tsuna opened the room's door hardly, gaining their attention.

 **"** **what's this? Another brat?"** one of the kidnappers sneered. But Tsuna just stared at them coldly. His pitch black eyes promised them things that's worser than death.

It makes them take a step back each time Tsuna take steps front. It was crazy how one little kid can intimidate ten grown up man just by his glare.

 **"** **w-who is this kid?"** they shuttered.

Tsuna litted his night flames while smirked devilishly, **"I. AM. DEATH"** after he said that Tsuna started to kill them one by one.

Chilling screams filled the room…

Gun shots can be heard…

Limbs everywhere…

Bloods splashed like rain…

And what remined from those kidnappers are their death bodies…

Tsuna shutted his eyes, and by the time he reopened it his dull brown eyes are back. Stared at the scenery with horror look. _'I did it… again…'_ He gritted his teeth and grip his palm tightly until white can be seen on his knuckles.

 _'_ _I killed them just like that time…'_ Tsuna crouched down as he pulled his hair. He cried and cried regretting for what he has done.

SFX : *bang* *bang* *bang*

Those sounds manage to snapped him back to reality. Tsuna slowly walked to where it came from, the closet.

He then opened it then he smiled. Inside that filthy closet is his brothers, crying hard but save and sound.

Tsuna reopened the rope that tied them together and removed the cloths from their mouth.

 **"** **Tsuna-nii…?"** They called unsure. Tsuna smiled at them then he twins hugged him, crying louder.

 **"** **there~ there~ everything is fine now…"** Tsuna assured them.

 **"** **come on… we've got to get home, Nana-san and Iemitsu-san must be worried about you two"** Then he guided the twins to get out from that dirty place.

Tsuna carried Tsuki's body on his back, while holding Toshi's hand and drag him out the closet softly.

When they're out from that dark place, the twins stunned. This is where Tsuna realized his mistake. They shouldn't have seen this scenery.

 **"** **W-wha-?"** Tsuki squeaked but his question was never finished because Tsuna has shutted him by making him uncouncious. When Toshi aware about that and turned to Tsuna, he shocked when he saw Tsuna doing something to Tsuki who is now uncouncious on his arm.

Toshi was going to asked him but stopped by him.

 **"** **shush… everything is gonna be alright it's only a nightmare"** he said with a smile, then inserting sky flames from his index finger to Toshi's forehead.

 **"** **I'm sorry Toshi…"** Tsuna said.

With that, Toshi also collapsed on his hand.

Tsuna was struggling to carry both of them while himself can feel that he's out of energy. He guessed that he'll be blacked out not so long again.

That is when someone suddenly brusted in. It's Iemitsu!

He looked around. The view was hideous, it's so brutal… and that is where he spotted Tsuna. The only one that still conscious (barely) holding onto his two precious angels.

 **"** **What did you do to them!"** He shouted angrily as he kicked the poor brunet hardly.

Tsuna coughed blood because of the impact of his body hitting the all mighty wall. He still not sure about who is it. He's so worry of the thought that there are still Mafia that survived from his _judgment_ and now his brothers is in danger because of it. But then he sighed in relief when he saw that it's just Iemitsu.

 **"** **thank… goodness…"** he whispered before he was consumed by the darkness…

A ravenette entering the building, searching for a certain little brunet. Once he spotted him, he pick him up carefully and brought hm to the hospital.

 **"** **you've went too far again, Tsuna-kun…"**

* * *

#hospital

~next day~

When Tsuna regain his consciousness, 1th gen, Loke, Riki, and Riku is surrounding his bed. Questions flying towards him, but Tsuna just simply smile and said. **"don't worry, everything will be alright"** that day he promised himself not to tell anyone about this.

He'll keep this to himself. Doesn't matter at the fact that this has guide him to self hatred.

 _'_ _yes… this is only nightmare… everything will be just fine…'_

 **~THE END~**

* * *

Me : and that is it. Well, until the next chapter~ See you guys later~! ^-^


	77. Chapter 71

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

By the time Tsuna returned to Sawada's residence (A/N : nope, I'm not going to said that it's his house) it's already late. Tsuna was planning to skipped the dinner -knowing that everyone else has sleeping- but he was stopped... surprisingly by Nana.

without word… just a scowl…

Tsuna dropped the groceries that he brought. He blinked, once… twice… then he asked, **[is there something wrong, Nana-san?]** Tsuna asked politely, not wanting that scowl turned into angry face.

 **"** **where do you think you're going?"** Nana said.

In an instant Tsuna is thinking back. What has he done? Did he do something wrong?

Then he remembered that he has yet to replace the bowl that he broke last time, **[I-I'm sorry, Nana-san. I haven't buy the bowl yet. I'll do it first thing in the morning tomorrow]** he said with a guilt face.

Nana's frown gone deeper, which making Tsuna panic especially when she started to raise her hand. Tsuna close his eyes, readying himself for the hit. But it never come, instead a pat on his head is replacing it. Tsuna stared at her with a questioned face but Nana just sighed.

 **"** **you're not going to skip the dinner. Here, come with me…"** Nana said then walked to the dining room, leaving Tsuna with a dumbfounded face. Just… What. The. Hell?

Tsuna then shooked his head lightly to snapped out from his thoughts. He then followed her.

Tsuna sit on where in front of him there's a plate of rice cury. Tsuna stared at the food, once… twice… then rubbed his eyes in disbelieve. _'Nana-san made me a food?!'_ he screamed mentally. Okay, his mind must have gone crazy after all that happened to him.

 **"** **what? Just eat it. I didn't poisoned it"** Nana rolled her eyes.

Tsuna hesitately took the spoon then started to scoop the food and started to eat it. After one scoop he stopped. He looked down which coused his bang covered his eyes.

 **"** **well, I'm sorry if it's not that tasty"** Nana said with tint of irritation.

But Tsuna just shooked his head lightly.

Indeed, it tasted plain and there's something wrong with the texture but Tsuna didn't complained about it. That's not the problem.

It was quiet and Nana knows something is wrong and so she approached him. Then she saw it… Tsuna is crying…

 **"** **w-what? What happened? Why are you crying?"** Nana asked panicly.

But Tsuna didn't answer until then Nana is next to him, **"thank you… this is the best meal ever…"** Tsuna whispered. Nana stunned by it. Not by the fact that Tsuna just say some words after so many years but because of his saying.

The food she made was a failure. She knows it. Yet, Tsuna said that it's the best meal he ever tasted?

Then realasation came to her. Tsuna didn't meant for how it taste, but the fact that _she_ is the one that made it. Nana gasped as her eyes turned glassy.

She then hugged him, **"you're welcome…"**

After some second later she release the hug. **"now, eat that up… I've tried my best and that's all I can do. At least it's eadible."** Nana said. Tsuna stared at her and give her his brightest smile, which make her blushed. She then turned her gaze while Tsuna started to eat again, smile was never leaving his face.

Unknown to them someone is watching them from the living room.

 _'_ _looks like I don't have to worry. Well, good for you Lazy-Tsuna'._

* * *

Tsuna POV

I've finished my dinner. Which supricingly tasted very plain. _'even if it's a failure, shouldn't it tasted bitter or else?'_ I thought, but then shrug it off.

After finished Nana-san forbid me to wash the dish at all cost, so I just cupped her cheek as thank you. It's a good thing that she's not mad at that inpolite manner. But seriously, what's wrong with her?

I have no idea…

And what is wrong with me? I laughed when I supposed to cry, and cry when I supposed to be happy.

Something is definitely wrong with me…

Well, at least this night isn't as bad as I thought. (A/N : you shouldn't jinx yourself Tsuna)

But of course I'm wrong… (curse my luck)

I was just walked into my room, and now my room has turned into introgation room with 7 angry cops glaring at me.

 **"** **o-okay… what's going on?"** I asked after confirming that the door is locked.

my niichans snapped from their glares and widened their eyes, **"Tsuna, your voice…"** Giotto-nii pointed.

I smiled, **"it's back! Sho-kun find the way to cure it!"** I said happily.

Then I get a deadly hug from him. Wait… not just Giotto-nii, but the other's too…

 **"** **Hwaaaa… I'm so happy!"**

 **"** **haha! good for you degozaru!"**

 **"** **what a good news to the ULTIMATE!"**

 **"** **I'm happy for you, pipsqueak"**

 **"** **Yare~Yare~ you should have told us first"**

I was pulled all over by the five of them until Alaude-nii's word saved me, **"ehm… we still have things to do?"** he said while folding his arm in annoyance.

In instant the crowd stopped. **"did he just…"** Giotto-nii said got cut off.

 **"** **yes, I'm talking. So what? You wanted to be cuff to death?"** Alaude-nii growled. He's so pissed.

The other is behaving, no one wanted to feel his wrath even when they already dead.

 **"** **I agree to him, we've got to take this seriously"** Mel- I mean, Daemon-nii said.

No one said a word. Again they stunned. I know why, Daemon –nii and Alaude-nii was never agree on each other. EXCEPT… It's really, really serious.

Not so long then the atmostfire is tensed back. I even gulped on it. I saw Giotto-nii is in his boss mode now. And I have to admit that I'm scared of them now.

 **"** **Tsuna, what is the meaning of this?"** He showed me something that make my eyes widen.

 **"** **how did you find it?"** I asked still in shock.

Giotto-nii's frown went deeper. **"so it is yours…"**

 **"** **when did you have it?"** He asked back, this time his eyes went softer.

I throwed my sight at the floor, can't face any of them.

 **"** **Tsuna, answered us!"** G-nii shouted.

I gulped but then slowly bracing my self to stare at them. They all looked worried and sad. I hate it.

Well, I shouldn't have to hide it in the first place, shouldn't I? well, here goes nothing…

 **"** **I got it two years ago… someone gave this to me thorough a dream"** I explained.

Gasps can be heard and Giotto-nii grunted, **_"cursed that guy…"_** and much more.

 **"** **is that why you…"** I cut Asari-nii's question by shooking my head.

 **"** **that's not it…"** I said with a faint smile.

 **"** **then what is it? You hide us something again?"** Daemon-nii said.

I just looked away, I really don't want to answer this, cause I know that they'll be more worry at me. **"I won't tell"** I faintly said, but I know that they can heard it.

G-nii grabbed me and started to checked things on my body, **"h-hey, what are you-!"** I protested, but it's too late. He found it… he found my pendant.

He eyed that pendant then glaring at me **"what is this?"** He growled.

I snacthed back my pendant, **"That is,** ** _Mister_** **… a thing that my okaa-san gave to me…"** I glared deadly at him. He backed off.

Two cue. Once, I called him with something else than how I used to called him. And second I glared at him. This is one sign that they all know very well, I'm furious…

Of course I am. How couldn't I if someone just snacthed the only thing that my okaa-san gave me PERSONALLY.

 **"** **Tsuna…"** Knuckle-nii called. But I already pissed to reply it calmly.

 **"** **I know that it's my fault for not telling you guys about this but can't you FREAK for once act like a person?! Just snacthing people's things and scoop it on his face?! JUST WHAT THE HECK?!"** I stomped my way to my bed, pushing them to the side.

I throw myself on the bed with one arm covering my eyes while the other hand is gripping my pendant firmly.

I tried to calm myself by catching my breath. After some times later I sitted and looked at them. They all looked shocked and hurt, mostly by my words. And so I apologized, **"I'm sorry minna… I crossed the line…"** I said looking down.

 **"** **it's just… this pendant is very important to me. I finally found my okaa-san and she gave me this. I really don't want to lose it. And that's why I got so emotional when you suddenly took it. I'm sorry… I don't meat it…"** I explained. Hoping that they would understand.

 **"** **We also apologize…"** Giotto-nii said as I stared back at them. **"…we don't know that it was that important for you. I guess we too has took it too far"** He said then nudging G-nii's arm.

He shot a glare at Giotto-nii before then turned to me and said sheepishly, **"eum… I'm sorry, Tsuna…"**

I smiled faintly but sincere at him. **"it's okay, you just worrying me…"** I replied. **"and Ican't blame you. We're family right?"** then I got hugged _again_ by Giotto-nii.

 **"** **but you know what's wrong with it? Cause even** ** _I_** **can sense strong feeling from it"** Lampo-said surpricingly sounded serious.

They all eyed me with the same quriousity glinted on their eyes. I sighed… no matter what, telling them about this will be, eum… anything but fine. So, I decided to said, **"can we just skipped this for other time? my stamina hasn't recovered yet there's so many things happened today"** I rubbed my temple. I don't lie though, I really am tired, I wanna take some rest.

I shot them my pleading eyes (A/N : like how cat used to me to get some food. -_-). And it seems to work.

 **"** **well, okay you better take some rest then…"** I smiled gladly. **"but before you do. We want you to have this…"** Knuckle-nii handed me one bottle of pills.

 **"** **what are these?"** I asked him.

 **"** **This is a sun flames pill. We asked Tabolt to make it."**

I eyed the pills, it almost the same as what I took from Sho-kun. But this one isn't glowing. **"and… what are these for?"** I asked.

 **"** **it will heal you from the damage that** ** _it_** **caused. Drink it once a week."** Giotto-nii explained.

I stared at them, then I smiled with 1000 watt smile. **"Thank you!"** I hugged them. (Well, more like tackled them down). Only Alaude-nii and Daemon-nii that aren't in the hug. But I give them a cup on their cheek anyway. (background : they two blushed… me : yup, unbelievable right? Xixixi~)

Then after I write all that happened today on my jurnal book I took a real good sleep.

 _'_ _ha~ what a long day indeed~'_


	78. Chapter 72

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

~The next day~

Normal POV

As usual, Tsuna wake up early and made breakfast and some bentos for lunch.

 _'_ _Reborn, Tsuki, Toshi, Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi, Gokudera, Takeshi, Hibari-san, Kusakabe-san… well I guess this is all.'_ Tsuna rechecked the bentos that he had made.

 **"** **wow that's so many Tsuna!"** Henko commented.

 _"_ _well yeah… but still had this feeling that I forgot to make for someone…"_

 **"** **really? Afer that many?"** Tsuna then chuckled. _"well, If I do then I just have to get the scold right? I think I better hurry before they woke up. I don't want to be invaded by their loudness"_

Tsuna then eat two slice of bread, without toppings, but at least it counted as breakfast right?

Then after that Tsuna went off…

~30 minutes later~

SFX : *Bang!* *Bang!*

 **"** **OUCH!/ AW!"** the twins screamed.

 **"** **Oh, come on Reborn! Can't you stop hitting us just for a day? You've beat us into pulp yesterday!"** Toshi grunted. Tsuki just silently agree as he rubbed his swallow head.

 **"** **well, that was your own fault to fighting against each other and turned this room into wrecking ship"** Reborn said calmly.

 **"** **you just mad because we dropped your hammock right?"** Toshi murmured.

 **"** **what is it?"** Reborn raise the Leon-mallet again. But Toshi has running away from it while shouing **"nothing!"**

Well, to be short, the twins morning are as chaos as ever.

When they arrived at the kitchen Tsuki asked. **"Mama, did you make these?"** but Nana who already sit on her seat shooked her head.

 **"** **Tsuna make it…"** She smiled.

Tsuki rubbed his eyes, _'did she just smiling after talking about Tsuna-nii?'_ he asked himself but then snapped by a kick on his head.

 **"** **come on, Tsuki. If you didn't eat your breakfast you won't ate anything"** Reborn warned. Tsuki just complied.

Not so long then the kids joining them. **"so, Tsuna-nii has returned from hospital?"** Tsuki asked.

Then everyone other than Reborn and Nana stopping their doing. **"yes, he did. He was released yesterday's afternoon."** Reborn answered.

 **"** **But he just returned here last night."** Nana added.

 **"** **Then, where is he?"** Fuuta asked.

 **"** **he's left about half an hour ago…"** Reborn said then stole Toshi's and Tsuki's food.

 **"** **Hey!"** Toshi shouted while Tsuki just left dumbfounded.

 **"** **boss shouldn't have let his food got stolen. You guys need more practice"** Reborn smirked. The twins shuttered.

Fifteen minutes later the chaotic breakfast ended. Everyone took their bentos according their representive names. (A/N : Tsuna brought Hibari's and Kusakabe's with him)

* * *

~time skip~

#in the class

Tsuna POV

I put my head on my table, starring at the scenery outside the window. My classmates are coming but I were too focused to hear hibird's crips/song. (Hibari-san introduced him to me yesterday at the hospital)

 _'_ _Haaah~ what a peaceful morning… no bullies… no crowds… no sparring session… just a rarely peaceful da-'_

 **"** **Juudaime!"**

 _'_ _and sadly it has to ended'_ I sighed irritatedly.

I turned to see the owner of that loud voice already in front of me. I were genuinely surprised as I fell off my chair.

 **"** **Tsuna-nii, are you okay?"**

 _'_ _great, not just Gokudera but Tsuki too… and it's so possible that-'_

 **"** **hahaha! You should be more careful Tsuna!"**

 _'_ _yup he's here…'_

After I sitted back at my chair I asked them. **[you guys are early today… and Gokudera? Didn't Shamal said that you couldn't go to school yet?]**

 **"** **nah, he's just over reacting. Look! I'm as good as new. Thanks for your concern Juudaime!"** Gokudera bowing 90 degree at me and then rechieved a flick on the head from my finger.

He stared at me confusedly. **[never… EVER bow at me… if you're my friend then I'll go with the same path as yours and thus why you should NEVER bow at me]** then I smiled at him. He then beamed at how kind I am and those stuff. (Really Gokudera? I told you not to bow but your words just done the rest. *sigh*)

Anyways I saw my other 'brother' get into the room, staring disgustly at me then started his good boy act. Well, I should have be used at his attic but somehow this one has made me depressed.

 _"_ he's alive… and that is his worst sin. _Thing_ like him should just die…" His words keep echoing inside my mind. it somehow broken my heart despite how many time he had insulted me.

 _'_ _Well, I guess I will never be his 'brother'…'_

* * *

Normal POV

The bell has ringing. The students went to their own seat, murmuring about the news of the rumoured transfer students that will be on their class. Well, Tsuna didn't pay any attention on it. I mean, why should he? It's not like it will has anything to do with him, right? (A/N : or do they? *smirk*)

Five minutes of waiting, Nezumi… ehm… Nezu- _sensei_ as 2-A's homeroom teacher finally entered the class.

 **"** **Now students, listen up! I know that some of you might have heard about the the new students that transvered here. Well, now you two might come in… introduce your self…"** he said as then the door opened revealing two italian girls, a ravenette and an albino.

 **"** **Hello, my name is Cortesia Riki, I'm 13 years old…"** the albino introduced with a smile.

 **"** **my name is Cortesia Riku, 14 years old."** the ravenette introduced with a scowl.

 **"** **nice to meet you"** they said in sync.

After the introduction squeals can be heard, mostly from the boys.

 **"** **Are you two foreigners?"**

 **"** **Yes, we're Italian"** Riki answered.

 **"** **are you related with Gokudera-kun?"**

 **"** **no way in hell we related with him. But yeah we know him"** Riku answered.

And so the train of question is on…

It was so noisy but Tsuna doesn't even bat an eye. Watching clouds moving slowly is definitely more interesting for him. Well, Tsuna is smart. School is not necessary for him, so why he have to give his precious attention for some _random_ new students? (A/N : well, you should have pay attention Tsuna, cause they're not just some _random_ people…)

 **"** **well, now you two. You can take the empy seat from- hey! Listen to me!"** but both Riki and Riku just walked away.

 **"** **hey, can I seat in this place, please?"** Riki asked politely at the boy that sit on Tsuna's right side blushed at her cuteness. **"s-sure…"** he said then moved to back seat.

As for Riku. **"can I seat here? I would be very happy if you do"** Riku said with her hypnotical smile. The girl that sit in front of Tsuna is nodded agree.

Tsuki, Toshi, and Gokudera has their jaws opened for the whole time, Yamamoto and yoko are being themselves while Hana chuckled at their reaction.

 **"** **w-well then… I guess that's okay?"** Nezumi sweatdropped. (A/N : yes, the last one was an exception that I won't make anymore. I'll call him Nazumi from here and on).

And then the lesson started…

* * *

~in the middle of lesson~

Tsuna found it boring to stay awake, and so he decided to sleep for the rest of this boring class. Unfortunately Nezumi spotted him. **"Dame-Tsuna! How dare you sleeping in my class! Wake up!"** he shouted, but Tsuna just simply ignored him for his lovely dream.

 **"** **Dame-Tsuna!"** he called again. No answer. But click of broken pencil can be heard. But of course he's to dumb to notice it.

Nezumi lost his patience as he took a chalk and throw it at his Dame student's direction.

SFX : *jleb*

But it never hitted its target. Instead it turned into dust. While the thrower is in the middle of deadly shock as there's a pen that stick on the place where his head was. All eyes turned into the new students.

Tsuna also wake up because of the sudden tensed aura. His eyes are ready to popout from his eyes as the ravenette said, **"you better not do that again Nezu-** ** _sensei…_** **cause I still have ten pen on my pencil case"** Riki smiled _sweetly_ as Riku played with her –as sharp as knive- ruller.

(A/N : you shouldn't have triggered their bad side Nezumi, but you know what I don't care you deserve it *smirk*)

The room temperature is dropping drasticly while Tsuna is ready to blown up. **_'WHAT. THE. H***?!'_**

The first and second lesson session is now over, and Nezumi finally left the class. Both Riki and Riku was crowded by their classmates mostly because their beautiful face and their bravely action earlier. But well, Tsuna don't give d*** about it. He just stood up, grab their wrist and drag them along.

 **"** **Eh? W-Wait!"** Riki whined.

 **"** **h-hey… wait a minute!"** Riku squicked.

Tsuki and the others stood up in confusion but then followed them. While the other dumbfounded people followed them later on.

Riki and Riku's whine has attached other students' attention.

 **"** **Eh? Isn't that Dame-Tsuna?"**

 **"** **Why the h*** he dragged those hot girls with him?!"**

 **"** **He sure want to be death! How dare he drag my future wife like that!"**

(addings : **"WHOA! That's Tsuna to the EXTREME!"**

 **"** **hn… they're crowding"** well, for this once Hibari let them off cause he won't get biten by Omnivore ((reader : seriously?!)) but he still bite all the other herbivores. The twin co. just lucky to get slipped off his sight –which is almost impossible-)

And so, the words continued…

But not either of the three aware of that.

Tsuna dragged them to the roof top. When they arrived he released his grip. Not either of Riki or Riku said a word as they saw Tsuna's scowl.

Tsuna glared at them dangerously. This is the only place where Reborn didn't set his CCTV. Well, it's not he forgot but it because it has been broken by _someone_ this morning. (A/N : Tsuna's HI told him to this morning. And he thanked himself for complying . Okay, back to the story…)

 **"** **What are you two planning?"** one simple sentence from Tsuna, but the both girl are stunned.

 **"** **Tsuna… your voice…"** Riku pointed.

 **"** **it's returned…"** Riki continued with the same shockness.

Tsuna raised his brow but then smiled. **"oh this? Well, Sho-kun find the cure of it-"**

He's tackled down with a hug from the two. And this is when the twins co. peeking them from behind the door, blushing... (A/N : they can't hear the three and cant see Tsuna's face because he is backing them.)

SFX : *bonk* *bonk*

 **"** **Auch!"** the both girls squealed as they rubbed their swallow head.

Tsuna is now in sit position. **"I'm here to scold you. Not to be tackled down by hugges"** Tsuna glared (read : pouted).

Riki and Riku blushed. **"hey, are you two listening me or not?"** Tsuna pinched their cheek.

 **"** **aw aw aw, yes! We heard you!"** Riki said then Tsuna released his pinch.

 **"** **now, tell me why are you two here?"** Tsuna asked.

 **"** **we just want to make sure that you're not doing more reckless things"** Tsuna sighed. **"so, not just Hibari-san and Shamal, but you two too?"** he said irritatedly.

The sisters are either of smirking and smiling mischievously.

 **"** **well, I guess I have no choice then… but promised me one thing…"** Tsuna said seriously.

 **"** **you two would never EVER do that again… you can monitoring me or such but** ** _I_** **will handle things by myself. Got that?"** Tsuna said sternly.

The both girls smile's/smirk's is now spreading even wider. **"deal…"** they said.

Then Tsuna stood up and help them stand up too. **"well then… welcome to Namimori-chuu"** Tsuna smiled.

Riki and Riku gladly replied with another smile, **"now, you better help me to came up with some excuse for those eavesdropper over there"** Tsuna glanced his eyes to where the others are.

The both girls exchanging glances before they then followed their brother.

* * *

When Tsuna opened the door, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuki, fell to his foot. Tsuna who decided to start his act is now blinked, then stared each one of them. (they are Hana, Kyoko, Ryohei, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuki, and surprisingly Toshi)

 **[what are you guys doing here?]** Tsuna asked with his deadpanned face.

 **"** **we just want to EXTREME-ly checked for what's going on, Tsuna!"** Ryohei shouted excitedly.

 **"** **Shut up, Lawn-head!"** Gokudera shouted back. **"and I'm very, very sorry for eavesdropping, Juudaime. We just don't want anything to happened to you"** again Tsuna just blinked.

 **[what could possibly happening? I just 'talked' with my sisters that's all]** Tsuna said.

 **"** **yeah, what could possibly go wrong?"** Riku said with irritated tone gaining a flick on his head from Tsuna. He stared at her sternly **[be nice…]** he warned, but Riku just Tch-ed.

 **"** **well, minna… then this means we'll be your new classmates. Please befriend with us"** Riki said rather friendly.

 **"** **nice to befriend with you too"** Kyoko replied.

Then Riki and Riku dragged by them into their crowd. It was amazing on how Hana and Riku being friend rather so fast then how people would imagine. In short they are welcomed and Tsuna is more then glad about that…

* * *

~Time skip~ Lunch time~

 **"** **Tsuna-nii, Tsuna-nii… come on! It's lunch time!"** Tsuna woke up with a groan. Again his sleep has been disturbed but this time it's by Riki.

 **[what?]** Tsuna asked lazily.

 **"** **it's lunch time, Baka-Brother of mine… and just forget the idea of skipping it just for returning to your beautiful dreamland."** After saying that, Tsuna is being dragged by Riku. Tsuki and Riku is sweatdropped by that.

Not so long then they arrived back at the rooftop. Rooftop is now crowded and Hibari is not pleased with that. But since Tsuna called him he has no choice but get included with the same place as those herbivores crowd. (A/N : but still, he is sitting as far as them)

Tsuna who is still half-concious is rubbing his eyes. **"Juudaime! Thanks for your food! It's heavenly delicious!"** Gokudera beamed, waking the poor brunet fully.

 **"** **yeah, it's so delicious!"** Yamamoto said

 **"** **I agree"** Reborn said. (reader : eh?! He's there?! Why? How?! Me : why of course, he is Reborn afterall. Don't asked me more cause I personally don't know. Reader : *sweatdropped*)

 **[eum… thank you for the compliment]** Tsuna replied with a smile.

 **"** **anyway, Tsuna-nii… where is your bento?"** Riki asked and with that Tsuna instantly blanked.

He forgot…

Silence…

Silence…

 **"** **you don't bring any don't you?"** Riku narrowed her eyes at him.

 **[well, I kindda… eum… forget? Ehe he he…]**

Riku rolled her eyes while Riki facepalmed.

 **"** **don't worry Tsuna-nii, we can share!"** Tsuki said.

 **"** **yes! Tsuki-sama is right!"** Gokudera agree.

 **"** **We'll EXTREME-ly share too! Right Kyoko? Hana?"** Ryohei shouted.

 **"** **un!"** Kyoko answered while Hana just nodded.

 **[well, thank you]** Tsuna thanked.

 **"** **no prob Tsuna! Besides we just returned the favor!"** Yamamoto said as he then scooped a sousage to Tsuna's mouth.

Tsuna eat it but then he frowned.

 **"** **it's tasty right?"** Yamamoto asked happily. **[eum… yeah…]** Tsuna answered but he honestly doen't know because it tasted _plain…_

Even after he eat Gokudera, Tsuki, Kyoko, Riki and Hana's food, it still tasted the same. He's growing suspicious. And so when it's Riku's turn he asked. **[Riku, did you put chilli on your food?]** he asked.

 **"** **yes, ten chillies to be exact"** She smirked. But Tsuna don't pay any attention on that devil smirk, instead he stood up and walked fastly to the nurse office. (A/N : nurse office, infirmary… they all same right?)

 **"** **Hey, Tsuna! What's wrong?!"** Yamamoto called, but Tsuna didn't stop.

When he arrived at the nurse office he don't even give Shamal time to greet him. He just asked him for favor. **[Check on my tongue or more specificly my taste sensor]** he said with a serious face that shut the doctor right before he even say anything.

 **"** **okay"** he replied then started for the taste. Shamal uses ingredients from the canteen, from the salt until sugar bu the result are the same. Tsuna can't taste any of it.

 **"** **I'm sorry Tsuna. But it looks like you've lost your ability to taste anything"** Shamal concluded with a frown. **"what happened?"** he asked. But Tsuna just shooked his head and smiled bitterly at him. **[nothing… oh, and thanks for the help]** he said then get out from there.

When he's out, he was greeted by worried faces of his friends. **"what happened, Tsuna?"** Hana asked. But again Tsuna just shooked his head and smiled at them, **[nothing, I'm fine… thanks for asking anyway]** he said.

They all know that he's depressed on something. But if they asked it will certainly added more pressure for him and so they stayed quiet.

 _'_ _I guess it's the price that I'd pay for my voice. Well, I can't complained, now can I?'_ Tsuna just sighed tiredly as he let his days continue…


	79. Chapter 73

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

#men restroom, Namimori-chuu

Normal POV

It has been one week after Tsuna returned to school, and something is bothering him. _"where are they?"_ Tsuna looked his surroundings.

 **"** **who are 'they'?"** Henko asked.

 _"_ _my bullies… it has been a whole week and aside from my classmates I haven't seen any of them. Which is crazy. Something must going on"_ Tsuna replied.

 **"** **you want them to bully you? Are you a manchonist?"** Henko asked in disbelieve.

Tsuna rolled his eyes as he finished to wash his hands. _"I'm not. And that's not what I meant. It's just it's odd that they haven't showed up lately."_

 **"** **well, you shouldn't have jinxed your self Tsuna… you should be thankfull"**

But before Tsuna give any reply, he really is jinxed himself because now 5 people has surrounded him. (Tsuna : Again Royal-chan? Why you always send them when I still inside the restroom? Me : well, because I want to. Beside, Reborn didn't set any of his CCTV there, so you should be more thankful to me. Tsuna : *rolled eyes* that will never happened)

 **"** **well, well, look what we have here… Dame-Tsuna…"**

Tsuna take a step back until his back touched the wall. **"so this guy here is the reason why boss ditched us? Tch… pathenic"**

Tsuna's eyes perked on that, Toshi ditched them because of him? (A/N : yes Toshi did… he still can't figured why he feel so guilty and so he decided to ignore anthing related to Tsuna)

Tsuna was thinking to ask them but he have to dodge their fists first. Well, as long neither of his people that he knows seing him he can swiftly gracing off those weak attack. He can even give them some (balasan) if he wanted to, but he's too focused at what they'd just say.

 _'_ _Toshi ditched them because of me?'_ he asked himself as he ran back to the class.

* * *

Yesterday, Roy-sensei gave 2-A a group project. and since the class is filled with 36 students, he devided them into 4 group which means every group included with 9 people. And of course we all know how Tsuna group ended up…

In case you don't know then I'll tell you. They are Tsuna, Tsuki, Toshi, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Riki, Riku, Kyoko, Hana. (A/N : Toshi agree because Reborn told him to)

They planned to do their project on the weekend (which is today) at Yamamoto's house.

And so when the morning comes they disbanded into three. The first group are the girls (plus Haru. –she insisted-), the second are Yamamoto, Tsuki, Tsuna, and Gokudera, while the last one is Toshi along with Reborn. (A/N : again, Reborn involved at the arrangement)

At time of 11 A.M. Tsuna and the other three has buy what they needed. But Tsuna isn't relaxed yet. Actually, He can't be relaxed from the first step he walked out from his house.

He sensed it… someone is watching them…

Tsuna keep it hidden to himself although his HI has ringing like crazy from some moment ago. And so he decided not to ignore it anymore.

 **"** **Tsuna? Why do you stop?"** Yamamoto asked.

 **"** **is there something wrong, Juudaime?"** Gokudera asked worriedly.

Tsuna shooked his head. **[nothing… it's just I remembered that I've do something else. I'm sorry. You guys jut go ahead. I'll make it quick]** Tsuna smiled to assure them.

They exchanging glances but Tsuna didn't wit for their reply, he already went off. Back to where his HI ringing the most.

Tsuna is now standing alone in a dead end. He leaked his kill intent purposely to lure out who ever is hiding.

 **"** **I know you guys are hiding. You better get out from there before I forced you to"** Tsuna said menacingly.

Without any other choice five people came out from their hiding place. _'Mafia…'_ he thought.

 **"** **how incredible of you to pinpoint and even threatened us** **us like that. But you should have just stay quiet boy. Besides, our target was Vongola candidates and not you. But I guess, it's too late now…"** their leader said.

Tsuna just scoffed, These guys surely an idiot. Haven't anyone told them that killing random civilians can dragged them to Vindicare?

 _'_ _Well, it's not like I'm a normal civilan…'_ Tsuna smirked darkly, his KI forced those adults to take a step back.

 **"** **sorry Mister, but the one that you called 'targets' are my brother. And I would never allowed you to do that"** Tsuna said then he charged at the fifth person.

He kicked him in his gut very hard, make him went uncouncious right away. ' _one down~'_

 **"** **what the hell?!"** the second man said but Tsuna aready below him readying my fist to strike an uppercut. He also went uncouncious.

 **"** **This is crazy! He's not an ordinary kid!"** the third man said.

 **"** **you just figure it now~?"** Tsuna said playfully as he kicked that man's head. Again, uncouncious right away…

The fourth man, being clever he is started to shoot his bullets. But Tsuna just gracing beautifully to avoid it, and before he know it he already un councious by Tsuna's elbow.

The leader, being coward he is tried to ran away (keyword : tried). But of course Tsuna won't let him to. He already blocked the exit way.

 **"** **Leaving your subordinates just like that? what a good leader you are"** Tsuna said.

 **"** **S-Stay away!"** he shuttered. Tsuna find it funny when he heard it but he decided that he's enough of teasing him.

The man shood his remaining bullets but Tsuna just tilting his head to left and right as the bullet passed. (A/N : that place is usually empty so Tsuna didn't hae to worry of if there's a civilian got shot)

 **"** **let don't you started to behave and stay~?"** Tsuna said as he then gave him a sidekick and send him flying and hit the wall hard. **"good boy"** Tsuna clapped his hands.

 **"** **now I just have to called Hibari… san…"** Tsuna trailed off as he saw two people infront of him.

One with shocked face and the other one with a victorious smirk.

 **"** **mind to tell us what is happening?"** Reborn said.

 _'_ _oh crap…'_


	80. Chapter 74

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Tsuna hang his head low as he was escorted to park bench, just like how a kid after got caught doing bad thing. And _indeed_ Tsuna was caught doing bad thing. He caught red handed _taking care_ of those assassin.

After the tree of them sitted on the bench Reborn started the conversation with the same question as before. (sitting position : Toshi-Tsuna-Reborn)

 **"** **they were targeting Tsuki and Toshi… so well, I did what I could do to stop them"** Tsuna tried to reasoned.

 **"** **and why exactly** ** _you_** **did it? You know that they can take care of themselves right?"** Reborn tried to provoke Tsuna to tell him more.

But his reaction is different than what Reborn has think of. **"I don't have any other choice, Okay! I have to do that! I have to protect my family…"** Tsuna said with his hands on his knees and head hanging low.

Tsuna's mind is messy, he can't think about any excuse until somehow his mind forced him to remember about that _day…_

 **"** **I don't want** ** _that day_** **repeated again"** Tsuna said uncounciously as he gritted his knuckles

This has took both Reborn and Toshi's curiosity **"and what** ** _day_** **do you mean?"** well done Reborn. You've triggered it…

Those memories wildly running to Tsuna's brain. Rushing him to remembered every single of the detail. Cursed his ability of remembering everything. **"It was happening when the twins turned to 7… Toshi and Tsuki were kidnapped after school. I followed the kidnappers until they arrived at Kokuyo land…"** Tsuna started to talk he's lowing his head as he let his bang covering his face.

 **"** **...I eavesdrops their conversation. They were from mafia. They kidnapped them because they know about Iemitsu-san. They were planning to killed them no matter what happen…"** Tsuna gulped as his body tensed at the memories. His head is started to trobbing painfully…

 **"** **I know that I have to do something. Because they were planning to harm my family and of course I won't allow that. And so… I did something… something** ** _horrible…_** **"**

Blood and dead bodies… How he _did_ that… Every movement that he made that day… Tsuna remember everything. This makes Tsuna grip his fist tightly until white can be seen. He's also shut his eyes tightly, hoping that he'll suddenly forget about that but of course that hope is destroyed faster than how it's created.

 **"** **but I… if I didn't do anything, then… They will… Toshi and Tsuki will…"** More memory came and it makes Tsuna startled more in every word that he said until he's finally loose control of himself and started to shaking badly.

Tsuna's word are jumpling but of course Reborn undestand every single word as he cursed Iemitsu for not being a 'father'… no, scratch that… for not being a 'man' for his own family.

Well, Toshi is also manage to translate Tsuna's word… somehow.

 **"** **I-I'm a demon… It's all my fault… I-I-"** Tsuna put his hands on his eyes. he don't want to cry, no… he refused to. But his body doesn't agree.

It was a good thing Toshi snapped him out. **"e-enough! You don't have to force yourself… we won't ask anything more. So please calm down"** he said.

Tsuna slowly relaxed himself, letting those bad memories go. He breathed in for few times before he returned to normal. **"I-I'm sorry… I guess I really can't tell you… I've tried but that day was too traumatic for me… I'm sorry"** He said still not able to face any of them but at least his tears has retreating back.

Reborn patted Tsuna's back. **"It's alright. It was normal for a kid- no, it was normal for** ** _a person_** **to afraid of something. Especially things like that"** he said rarely so soft and warm.

Tsuna slowly regain his usual warm smile **"thank you… that help me a lot…"** he said at the two.

There is a calming silence after that. Not either of Toshi or Reborn makes any sound only cheers of the playing children could be heard.

After Tsuna has fully recovered he then stood up and break that awkward silence. **"so now… where were you going to? We still have one hour before the gathering time right?"** he asked. He decided to talk from now on. I mean, what is the point to hide it anymore? Well only to them who trustworthy of course.

 **"** **Oh just another short tor-tutoring section with Baka-Toshi"** Tsuna slightly sweatdropped because he know what's actually happening.

Tsuna glanced at Toshi who is making face as if screaming _'help me!'._ well of course this make Tsuna felt so happy. Toshi finally accepted his being. And of course Tsuna gladly help.

 **"** **why don't you guys join us instead? Me and the other is going to eat Takeyoshi-san's shushi before we started our project. Bianchi and the kids are there too! and if you join then I'll make you your favourite espresso, Reborn. What do you say?"** Tsuna tried to seduced Reborn.

Hearing word of 'espresso' Reborn perked his ear. Heck, Reborn would do anything to tasted that heavenly espresso again and again. Well, he also thought that Tsuna are purposely helping Toshi, which if this succeed then their bond will be better. Satisfied with his thought, Reborn said. **"well, I guess your** ** _tutoring_** **section has to be delayed Baka-Toshi. Be thankful to Tsuna would you?"**

 **"** **Thank you, Tsuna-nii!"** Hearing that Tsuna can't help but hug Toshi. This is the first time after centuries Toshi called him that way again.

Toshi who doesn't realize for what he has done to make his brother to do this flustered. Well, he has new respective side for him. I mean who wouldn't? after hearing that someone has doing so many thing for sake of your live, even risking his own live.

 **"** **I'm sorry for being mean, Tsuna-nii"** Toshi hugged back as he muffle his apologize. Toshi know that this is awkward. After what he has done to his brother he don't expect that Tsuna would ever forgive him. But this is Tsuna that we're talking about, so…

 **"** **of course Toshi. I'd forgive you for a long time ago. You've just make me the happiest brother alive"** This make Toshi cried of happiness.

Tsuna accepted him. A bastard like him doesn't deserve his forgiveness. But he did. He forgive him… and that easily.

After some time, Reborn broke the brotherly-love act. **"now… enough with this lovely-dovely. I'm hungry… and I can't wait for my espresso"** he stated somehow make him looks like a _real_ child.

Toshi sweatdropped while Tsuna chukled as he pick Reborn casually. (A/N : wich is dangerous to do if your name isn't Tsunayoshi. It's no longer mystery about how Tsuna do it because everyone that _know_ him must have know the reason. –well except for a certain b*****d-)

Tsuna then skipped his walk to Yamamoto's house slash shop with Toshi is tailing him and Reborn in his embrace. No one would recognize him with sparkles and flower on his background while a wide smile spreading on his smile (A/N : remember that Tsuna always wear his poker face?)

 **"** **you know Tsuna? You should receive grammy award for your act!"** (me : Oi, Henko! You stole my saying! Henko : *shrugged*)

 _"_ _well, thanks. Except for the facts that I'm not acting on that and I didn't lie to them"_ Tsuna chukled bitterly.

 **"** **eh?"**

 _"_ _remember when I say that I've been in Kokuyo land before?"_ Henko hummed understand. After some seconds he then said, **"well, now that they know. Wouldn't that spread?"**

It makes Tsuna suddenly stopped. **"what's wrong Tsuna?"** Reborn asked.

Tsuna smiled but this time it tasted a bit bitter than the usual. **"Reborn, Toshi…"** he called.

 **"** **yes?"** the two said in sync.

 **"** **could you** ** _please_** **keep** ** _that_** **from the other?"** Tsuna asked. **"I never told this to anyone and definitely not wanting them to know. Especially… Tsuki"** he looked at the ground. Reborn can feel that Tsuna is tensed again.

 **"** **Sure…/of course…"** This make Tsuna sighed in relief before his wide smile back to his face.

 **"** **Thank you, so much…"** he said with angelic smile that makes Toshi having nosebleed while Reborn… blushed. (me : I don't care how much you denied it Reborn. You. Did. Blush. *smirked* Reborn : why would I denied it? Me : *folding arm* *smiled victoriously* didn't I say that I don't care that- *loading* eh…? What?! Reborn : *shrugged* well, it's not like anyone can escape that, heck you probably fainted because of that smile. *smirked victoriously* Me : **…** Reborn : anyway, I'm going to drink Tsuna's espresso, chao~ Me : O.O)

* * *

Tsuna POV

I took a deep breath before I stepped into the shop.

 **"** **Hello minna~! Sorry for the wait~!"** I beamed. Waiting for the reaction from the other which I guess will mostly be shocked.

SFX : *clang!*

I almost jolted by the sound. I looking at where it came from. It turned that it was Tsuki who just dropped one tray of glass' which are now scattered on the floor (good thing it's empty and made of steel and not glass). His eyes widen and he is gaping.

I looked at the other. Except for Lambo, Fuuta, Takeshi, and of course Riki and Riku, they all having the same reaction. _'as I thought…'_ I sighed inwardly while Henko laughed like crazy. Well, I must admitted, their face are pretty funny.

 ** _"_** ** _now, you've done it…'_** Riku commented in Italian, while Riki tried to hold her chuckles.

 **"** **Tsuna-san…"** Haru called.

 **"** **You're…"** Gokudera followed.

 **"** **Talking…"** Bianchi finished.

 **"** **hm?"** I'm acting dumb by tilting my head while setting a confused face.

 **"** **Tsuna-nii! You can talk?!"** Tsuki ran to me then held my shoulder tightly. I flinched but then smiled while answering **"yes… I've found the medicine that allowed me to get my voice back. Cool isn't it?"**

Tsuki's eyes got teary. **"I'm so glad!"** he said as he hugged me. I chuckled lightly.

 **"** **oh yeah… Toshi and Reborn will also join our feast!"** I said as the two is getting in.

 **"** **Toshi-nii? But I thought you and Reborn will-"**

 **"** **Well, Tsuna invited us. So here we are…"** Toshi said sheepishly.

Tsuki's eyes widen again. I wonder?

 **"** **Toshi nii? Tsuna-nii?"** Tsuki called.

 **"** **yeah?/yes?"** we answered at the same time.

 **"** **you both is… getting along?"** he asked, making a vein popped on my head.

I started to 'attack' his weak point. **"and what is that supposed to mean, Tsuki?"** I said as I tickled him with him laughed out loud.

 **"** **ahaha! Stop! Stop it! It's tickle!"** he really are ticklish.

 **"** **you're EXTREME-ly cheerful today, Tsuna!"** Onii-san pumped his fist on the air.

I nodded as I grant Tsuki's request. **"un! There's something good happened today. I can't help but beamed in happiness"** I smiled again. I really am happy when Toshi recognized me as his brother again.

SFX : *blush*

 **"** **w-well, it's good for you, Juudaime!"** I saw Gokudera is holding a handkerchief that has tint of red near his nose. I wonder if he is sick because his face is also red.

 **"** **haha! Way to go Tsuna!"** Takeshi give me a thumb up make me snapped back from my thought.

 **"** **that's a good news, Tsuna-kun!"** Kyoko said, smiling at me.

 **"** **I guess I shall happy for you then…"** Hana said while shrugging but I know that her saying is sincere although she didn't showed it by her act. It succeed to make me sweatdropped.

 **"** **Haru is happy for Tsuna-san!"** Haru said with anime tears. My invicible sweatdrop turned into the comical one.

Not so long then everything goes as usual. Gokudera and Takeshi is having their one sided argument plus Onii-san's loudness, the girls are chatting, the kids running all around, while my brothers are with Reborn , I can guess that they're talking about upcoming training because they are paling while Reborn has his sadistic smirk on. It seems Tsuyoshi-san is out for shopping and that's why this craziness happening.

I chuckled at the scenery. I could guess that this will be a long day.

 _'_ _Well, I guess I better make them drinks and some snacks…'_ (I already ask Takeshi's permission of course ;) ).


	81. Chapter 75

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

 **"** **KYOYAAAAA!"** a brunet in maid outfit with bunny ears shouted at the top of his lung.

(Reader : ok… What. The. H*** is happening?!)

Now, now… how this all happened? Let's turn back the time to couple of days ago shall we? ;)

* * *

Tsuna POV

I sighed at the sky… again, I stucked in this boring room, listening to the same boring lesson from the same boring old man…

I sighed as I glanced at Nezu-sensei. **"gah! I'm bored! I can't take this anymore!"** Henko shouted.

 _"_ _tell me about it…"_ I rolled my eyes. if it's not because of my façade I will never entered this school in the first place.

 **"** **ne… Tsuna, do something… anything…"** he whined.

 _"_ _I wish I could. But all I can do now is open my phone, and that's it…"_ I said.

 **"** **I don't care… just do anything… I'm bored to death here~"** and so I took out my mobile. I use my mist flames faintly to cover it with illusion, so no one else can see.

 _'_ _well, maybe I'll contact him…'_ I thought as I logged in as Kuro Cielo.

* * *

-you had invited XX to the chat room-

Kuro Cielo : Oi XX !

XX : what is it trash?

Kuro Cielo : I need your help…

XX : Tch… it's the first time. what is it? Better be good…

Kuro Cielo : indeed… I want you to joined my plan and yes, it's good, even Vindice joined the party

XX : one of your craziness? I'm in. details?

Kuro Cielo : wow, you sure easy to convince.

XX : your craziness always ended madness and I like it so shut the f*** up and tell me the details…

Kuro Cielo : haha… acceptable. Well, I'll tell the detail later when the day's coming

XX : then why the h*** you contacted me now, scum?!

Kuro Cielo : it's not like you're that busy… you and Varia just playing around right? Well, I'm off now… say my hello for them.

-Kuro Cielo logged off-

XX : Tch… scum…

-XX logged off-

* * *

I was too focused at the message I didn't realize that I've been called until Riku gave a sign at me.

I blinked, everyone is staring at me. And somewhere inside of my mind I swear I can hear Henko is laughing at me.

 **[Y-Yes?]** I asked the small teacher… eh, wait… he seems familiar…

*loading*

*loading*

*loading*

 _'_ _What the-? Reborn?!'_ I forced myself to maintaining my deadpanned face.

 **"** **Like I said, you will performed on the school festival. Are you okay with it?"** He asked. I swear to god I saw devil behind him, oh wait he already a devil.

I hurriedly write my answer which is obviously 'no' but he said… **"no complaint? Good, then it decided. I reboyama-sensei will re-read the list.**

 **Sawada Toshiki and Kurokawa Hana, charged at class event… which is cosplay café…**

 **Sawada Tsukichi, Sasagawa Kyoko, Gokudera Hayato, and Yamamoto Takeshi, will be class representative, in singing contest.**

 **and last but not least, Sawada Tsunayoshi will be class representative on talent show contest.**

 **Now, that it's settled class may dismiss"** Reborn finished then leave just like that.

While my brain is still processing for what just happened…

*loading*

*loading*

*loading*

 **"** **Tsuna!"** I snapped back to earth thanks to the loud chorus of my name from my friends. I looked around. We're in the rooftop.

 **"** **Eh, huh? What?"** I asked dumbly. (me : dumb indeed… Tsuna : *pout*)

 **"** **you're pacing off…"** the twins said.

I shooked my head lightly to regain my self fully. **"well, I guess I am… I just have this weird dream, I was in the classroom where Reborn dressed as our teacher then he pointed me to perform in school festival. It's just crazy"** I chuckled but no one followed, which is weird. Instead they are exchanging glances.

 **"** **that's not a dream Juudaime… you really are chosen, although that's not Reborn-san but Reboyama-sensei"** I widened my eyes.

 **"** **s-say what?"** I shuttered.

 **"** **Haha! It's going to be just fine Tsuna! You don't have to worry"** Takeshi patted my back, rather hardly. I just stared at him.

 **"** **Yeah, Tsuna-kun! You can show them what you've got!"** Kyoko encouraged me.

 **"** **I can't wait to see your EXTREMENESS Tsuna!"** Ryohei pump his fist up.

Riku smirked, **"and… I can't wait to see their faces"**

 **"** **either do I…"** Reborn just suddenly jumped onto my head.

 **"** **Reborn!/-san!/-kun!/Kozo!"** They called. And here he is, that little devil…

I just rubbed my temple irritatedly. **"well I guess, I have no choice then…"** then my friends -except some people that you can guess who- cheered at me.

 _'_ _looks like my plan have to be delayed… *sigh*_

* * *

~Time skip~ one week later~

Tsuna POV

 **"** **hooray! Festival! Festival!"** Fuuta cheered.

 **"** **Lambo-sama loves Festival!"** Lambo shouted excitedly.

 **"** **hey, Lambo, wait up!"** I-pin then chased Lambo. I chuckled…

Yes, festival day is finally coming. I've readied myself for this day. I know it's a bit too dramatic but I was never joined any festival before. Last year I was skipping school since I thought that it will be pointless.

 **"** **Tsuna! Tsuna! Look! There are fishing stall there! And tha one has takoyaki! Tsuna let's buy it!"** Giotto-nii exclaimed excitedly.

 **"** **can't you just stay put?!"** G-nii scolded him for running here and there. I just chuckled at their attics. But I must admit… School festival is awesome!

Food stalls everywhere. Baloons and Ribbon attached beautifully. And everyone is having fun. I can't help my self but smiling brightly.

And yeah, I invited them. Loke-san is coming too.

We went to our class, where everyone is wearing cosplay outfit. It's a good thing that I don't have to wear it, well not until after my performance. But I planned to ran away, so… well I hope it will went as how I planned.

Anyway, back to the story…

After some minutes later, I, Riki, Riku, Toshi, Gokudera, Kyoko, Tsuki and Takeshi decided to go to where the student's performing, since it's almost time for them to sing. (Hana decided to stay)

Our seat has been reserved by Onii-san. I wonder how he do it. Well, I don't mind cause from here I can heard so many beautiful voices, though some of them are metallic genre… (A/N : it makes my head hurt everytime. But hey… this is only my opinion. Don't hate them okay?)

Not so long then it's Kyoko's turn. **"Kyoko-chan…"** I called.

 **"** **yes?"** she replied.

 **"** **good luck…"** I said with my mest smile. (background : Kyoko blushed madly)

 **"** **t-thank you…"** she squicked then ran to the stage. She actually don't have to run, it's not like the stage will go anywhere, right? (me : *sigh* Mr. dense has arrived~ Tsuna : huh?)

When she stood up on the stage I can feel her confidence is raising. And so when she stared at our direction I smiled at her and give her a thumb up, she blushed then throw her gaze. Riki and Riku nudging my sides. **"stop it will you…"** Riku said with a faint pout.

 **"** **she won't be able to consetrate if you keep doing that…"** Riki added.

 _'_ _what did I do?'_ I asked myself.

 **"** **well, I guess you'll have a triangle Tsuna…"** Henko laughed. I rolled my eyes. okay what are they talking about? I just leaned on my seat and decided to stay quiet.

Then the music started to started…

(A/N : I'm sorry minna, but I will only insert the original lyric. Without translator. Thanks for the understanding)

(Kono Sora-Kyoko's character song)

 **Suki na ATORAKUSHON FURIIFOORU**

 **Zekkyou kei ga daisuki  
Minna igai sou na kao suru kedo  
Angai daitan? Daitan?**

 **Dai san nichi yobi WAKUWAKU  
Tsuki ni ichido no otanoshimi  
KEEKI suki na dake taberu hi nano  
San ko icchau?**

 **KASUTAADO SHUUKURIIMU daisuki  
BEIKUDO CHIIZU KEEKI daisuki  
Doko ni demo iru gokugoku futsuu no onna no ko  
Demo, HAATO no oku de wa suteki na yume wo egaiteru**

 **Mangetsu no yoru HARU-chan to  
PAJYAMA PAATI yodooshi  
Kamigata kaetari FASSHON no hanashi  
Ippai oshaberi oshaberi**

 **Sora ni chokotto ukabeta kumo de  
Ginga tobimawaru tenshi mitai  
Onna no ko no yume miru chikara wa  
Kagiri nai no yo**

 **Chiisana shima ni ryokou ni ikitai  
WANPIISU ki te arukimawaru no  
Doko ni demo iru gokugoku futsuu no onna no ko  
Hora, tsuki ga shizumeba suteki na asu ga matteiru**

 **Watashi no kimochi wakatte choudai  
Watashi no kimochi kotaete choudai  
KASUTAADO SHUUKURIIMU daisuki  
BEIKUDO CHIIZU KEEKI daisuki**

 **Doko ni demo iru gokugoku futsuu no onna no ko  
Demo, HAATO no oku de wa suteki na yume wo egaiteru**

Wow, her voice is beautiful!

And by the reaction of the audience, I wouldn't surprised if she won this 'girl's solo' section. (did I mention it right?)

After she finished she bowed then off the stage. Cheer of 'Again! Again!' can be heard, mostly from the boys. I guess this is one of benefit for being school idol, *sigh*, who am I kidding? her voice is beautiful, this has nothing with her popularity.

And so when she returned I smiled at him, **"nice job!"** I said. As she blushed, again. And I swear I just saw Onii-chan smirked. (O.O?)

Now, is boy's solo…

Most of them is awful. I can count how many of them that have chances to win.

Well, anyway, it's Tsuki's turn now!

(Hitotsu dake-Tsuna's character song)

 **I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai**

 **ima kimi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo boku wa mitsuketai**

 **machigatta mama ni shiteta ano hi no TEST no kotae  
maru wo tsukete heya no sumi ni nageta  
tokidoki naze ka bokutachi wa subete ga iya ni narisou de  
hontou wa mada susumerutte shitteru no ni**

 **seijyaku saite S.O.S. ga hashiru  
hitomi hiraite koko ni tatsu imi wo  
tachiagaru imi wo**

 **WOW**

 **I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai  
ima kimi ga koboshita namida sugu uketometai  
I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai  
ima kimi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo boku wa mitsuketai**

 **achikochi nobiteyuku michi no ittai dore ga hontou no  
boku ga ayumitsuzuketeku michi nan darou  
dareka ga itsuka kou itta  
shinjiru mono wa sukuwareru  
dareka jyanaku boku wo ima shinjitai**

 **yuuki ga kitto hajimari wo matteiru  
tobira hiraite furikaeranainda  
tada mae wo nirande**

 **WOW**

 **I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai  
ima kono toki wo ikiteiru akashi kizamitai  
I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai  
ima wo ikiteyuku tsuyosa wo boku wa tsukamitai**

 **mune no oku no kagami ni utsuru no wa  
ari no mama no jibun no sugao dake sa  
tsukuri egao nanka jyanakute kokoro kara waraeru hibi wo  
aisubeki hito wo mamoritai dake nanda  
negai wa hitotsu dake**

 **I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake  
I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake**

 **I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai  
ima kimi ga koboshita namida sugu uketometai  
I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai  
ima kimi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo boku wa mitsuketai**

 _'_ _*whistle* he's good…_

 _I guess those boys will not stand a chance against him.'_ Then I looked around where most of the girls drooling while the rest are squealing (A/N : excluding Tsuna and friends. But they are cheering for him)

He then bowed and rushed to us, I can tell why. (those girls has eyes of predators. What the h***?)

 **"** **nice one Tsuki…"** I winked at him as he grinned at me.

And so we watch the rest of the solo contest until then the duet section is started…

It's now Gokudera and Takeshi's turn. (A/N : How they ended up singing together? Well it's a long story. Involving Reborn tempting, Tsuna and Tsuki agree about it and… yeah you get the picture.)

Just by seing them, the girls went crazy again. Make me litteraly sweatdropped.

Anyway, they stared at our place and so I waved my hand faintly. They both smiled.

Then they sing their song, named "Oretachi no joy" (Y : Yamamoto, G : Gokudera, Bth :Both)

 **Makezu kirai na wagamama ni OORUESU** -G

 **Itsumo furimawasarete korogeta SUNIIKA** -G **  
Sagashite** -Bth **  
Kasa mo sasazu ni tobidashita REINII DEI** -Y **  
Ame de kikanai BUREEKI hageshisa masu kaze**

 **Miushinatta maigo no kimi ni sashidasenakatta migi te wa** -Bth **  
Ima demo mada** -G **  
Mune no naka de** -Y **  
Mayoi samayoi hikari motomete** -G **  
Kogare akogare nigirishimeteru** -Y

 **HEY! shougai kienai kizu naraba sore ijyou no kizuna wo kizuite** -Bth **  
JOY JOY egao ga mitai kara  
Nerau wa** -G **  
Ippatsu** -Y **  
YES! HOOMURAN** -Bth

 **Yume ya nozomi wa betsu betsu no EVERY DAY** -G **  
Hibi no seikatsu RIZUMU wa niteita futari  
Ano koro **-Bth **  
Hito no shiawase yorokobezu JERASHII** -Y **  
Kyaku ni ii koto tsuzukeba soitsu mo fuan de**

 **Muki ni natte mucha suru kimi ni butsuketakatta kimochi wo** -Bth **  
Ima nara sou** -G **  
Chokkyuu shoubu de** -Y **  
Iiu yo miseru yo wakariaitai** -G **  
Ame ni** -Y

 **arashi ni** –G

 **nigetarishinai** -Bth

 **HEY! shougai daiji na mono subete donna ni hanareteita toshitemo** -Bth **  
JOY JOY, akiramenai koto ga  
Ichiban** -G **  
Toosouna** -Y **  
SO chikamichi YEAH!** -Bth **  
Kimi no kokoro made tondeyuke** -G **  
DAINAMAITO mo shiroi BOORU mo** -Y **  
Haruka oozora no mukou de mattete** -Bth **  
Chikai no AH STARLIGHT sono hi made**

 **Haru, natsu, aki, fuyu, owari no nai MERRY-GO-ROUND** -G **  
(MERRY-GO-ROUND)** -Y **  
Deai, wakare, kurikaesu kimi to mata  
Meguri au tame ni** -Bth

 **Oretachi!** -Bth **  
Shougai kienai kizu naraba** -G **  
Sore ijyou no kizuna wo kizuite** -Y **  
JOY, JOY, egao ga mitai kara** -Bth **  
Nerau wa** -G **  
Ippatsu** -Y **  
YES! HOMURAN** -Bth **  
LET'S GO! kimi no kokoro made tondeyuke DAINAMAITO mo shiroi BOORU mo** -Bth **  
Haruka oozora wo mezashite omoi wa tsunagaru AH STARLIGHT itsu no hi ka  
Omoi ga tsunagaru AH STARLIGHT sono hi made**

You know what? Forget it… my class will definitely win in every section of this singing contest. No doubte…

Again, squeals can be heard.

Well, I guess I'm the only one that last. I can't help myself but fidgeting in nervousness. Well, At least my participant number is 27, which means I'll perform more less one hour later.

 _'_ _*sigh* I hope… this will work just fine…'_


	82. Chapter 76

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Tsuna POV

~one hour later~

Okay… it's my turn now. And I would be lie if I say that I'm not afraid.

I'm freakingly nervous right now, I mean sure I do those acts perfectly, and I performed in front of people at the orphanage but I never… I repeat, I NEVER perform in this many people. So, I guess it's normal for being nervous?

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, making me slightly jumped. **"Jeez, Takeshi… please don't do that…"** I sighed.

 **"** **there go your nervousness…"** he grinned.

 **"** **Don't worry Tsuna-san, you'll be just fine…"** Chrome said. Mukuro and Loke-san who just arrived cheered on me too. (A/N : at first they all shocked to see him–except Reborn, who is too cool for that- but then Tsuna tell them about Chrome is his friend and Mukuro is her big brother and so he's good)

I stared at my friends and they gave me the same smile, even Nana-san. I also glanced at my niichans, they all grinned (smirked for Alaude) telling me that they're ready…

And so, I wear my hoodie. (A/N : it's Cielo's. but no one got suspicious because students allowed to wear costumes) and took a deep breath… _'Well, here goes my undercover…'_

When I almost at the stage, I tripped and almost fall, gaining rains of laugh from the audience, even the MC and the judges.

I sheepishly continued my walk and now here am I, stood up on this big stage…

 **"** **Well, who do we have here? Here, introduced yourself. And ano… Can you please lowing your hood?"** the MC said as she gave me a microphone.

I nodded then lowing my hoodie. Laughters can be heard.

 **"** **What's this? 2-A sent Dame-Tsuna for this competition? Are you kidding me?"** one of the audience said.

I can see that Gokudera has readied his dynamites to be threown at them but thankgoodness the other stopped him.

 **"** **what can he possibly do?"**

 **"** **Their class rep must have be crazy!"**

 **"** **why don't you just get down? There's no way you'll win anyway!"**

Okay… their words meant nothing to me because I've predicted this to happened.

 **"** **Ano… Zee-chan? May I continue?"** I asked politely successfully make them shutted. The same reaction with my friends, first time they heard me talk.

 **"** **u-umm… yes, you may…"** she startled, then I smiled at her. she gasped as she blushed hard, almost tripped the wires. Good thing I catched her.

 **"** **Are you okay?"** I asked.

She just nodded then hurriedly went off. ' _Well, that's fast… she even forgot to ask about what will I performed. Oh well…'_

I sent wear back my hoodie as I put down one full pair of clothes beside me. (Yeah I brought it with me all along)

 _'_ _now… let's get things started._ '

* * *

Normal POV

Tsuna pointed at the clothes as he give a sign to it to stand up, magically that clothes is now flying as if someone is wearing it.

Tsuna then pointed at the guitar, the drum sticks, the bass guitar, and a spare microphone. And those things flying as if there is invinsible band there.

Everyone dropped their jaw, gaping on how that happened.

Tsuna just smirked then snapped his finger as the lights are died down. (A/N : Kaito has set it for him *smirk*)

One seconds later the lights are back on but only at the stage.

Tsuna's hoodie is no longer there instead he now wear a rapper's suit. With all its accessories.

 **"** **Hit it!"** as Tsuna said that the instrument started to play the music.

 ** _[Chorus: Empty clothes]  
I got the magic in me  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me  
Now everybody wants some presto magic_**

 **Magic, magic, magic**  
 **Magic, magic, magic**  
 **Magic, magic, magic**  
 **I got the magic in me!**

* * *

 **"** **what… is… happening…"** Toshi asked in shock.

 **"** **those instruments are playing with themselves!"** Tsuki added.

 **"** **is this some kind of illusion too?"** Yamamoto whispered as he turned to Mukuro and Reborn. But they are also stunned.

 **"** **nope… I don't sense anything…"** Mukuro answered.

 **"** **I also don't see any string or anything"** Reborn said while still looking at the stage with leon-binocular.

only Riki, Riku, Loke, Hibari, and the children knows what happened. But they remain silent.

 **"** **Then, maybe Juudaime is actually a wizard?"** Gokudera said in awe. Well everyone is too stunned to answer. And so they looked back at the stage.

* * *

 ** _[Verse 1:_** ** _Tsuna_** ** _]  
These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind  
Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotize you with every line  
I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?  
Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy  
I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'  
People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me  
Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and  
I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'? "  
So come one, come all, and see the show tonight  
Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist  
You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie  
So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9_**

* * *

 **"** **What the hell?! Is that really** ** _that_** **Dame-Tsuna?!"** G1 said.

 **"** **I know right? But believe it or not. That is him…"** B1 said.

 **"** **But I thought he is mute!"** G2 said.

 **"** **could it be an imposter? Or, could he actually Tsukichi-kun or Toshiki-kun?"** G3 asked.

 **"** **that's impossible. Look! they both are there along with Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun. And their face are also as shocked as us!"** B2 pointed at the twins.

 **"** **then, That really is Dame-Tsuna?"** and so the murmurs are going on…

* * *

 ** _[Chorus: Empty clothes]  
I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)  
Now everybody wants some presto magic_**

 **Magic, magic, magic**  
 **Magic, magic, magic**  
 **Magic, magic, magic**  
 **I got the magic in me!**

 **[Verse 2:** **_Tsuna_** ** _]_**

 ** _Well take a journey into my mind  
You'll see why it's venom I rhyme  
Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time  
I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd_**

 ** _See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow  
See I deceive you with my intergalactic ether  
I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar  
I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive  
Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia  
I break all the rules like Evel Knievel  
It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel  
So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego  
I do this everyday, Hocus Pocus is my steelo_**

* * *

 **"** **what the hell?! He's flying?!"** B3 shouted.

 **"** **this is insane!"** B4 gasped. **"Just how did he do that?!"**

That was what the boys said… while the girls…

 **"** **I don't care if he was a dame or else. He's super hot!"** G2 drooled.

 **"** **Yeah… I can't believe that I actually fall for him!"** G1 creeped.

 **"** **I'm going to make a fan club of Tsuna-sama. Who's with me!"** G4 shouted.

 **"** **me! me! me!"** and with that Tsuna is now having a fan club.

* * *

 ** _[Chorus: Empty clothes]  
I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)  
Now everybody wants some presto magic_**

 **Magic, magic, magic**  
 **Magic, magic, magic**  
 **Magic, magic, magic**  
 **I got the magic in me!**

* * *

Reader : Okay… so what's actually happened back there?

Me : it's so simple my dear readers… it called polthegeist *smirked*

Reader : you don't mean…

Me : yup… they involved… this is the cast.

 **Giotto – empty clothes**

 **G – Drummer**

 **Daemon – Guitar**

 **Alaude – Bass Guitar**

 **Lampo – Keyboard**

 **Knuckle – hold Tsuna to the sky (simple word : flying)**

 **Asari – lights**

Reader : I never expected that.

Me : well of course… this is a _magic_ afterall *smirk*

* * *

Tsuna finished his 'magic' as he returned everything to normal with just one finger snapped.

He then bowed politely, **"Thank you everyone~!"** He said then get off the stage with rains of applause, and cheers.

When Tsuna came to his friends they are still as stunned as they were.

 **"** **Juudaime! That's so awesome! How did you do that?!"** Gokudera beamed.

Right after Gokudera hold his shoulder Tsuna slumped down, worrying the other.

 **"** **Tsuna-san! Tsuna-san! Are you okay?"** Haru asked but the brunet just chuckled.

 **"** **looks like my nervousness is getting me now…"** he said. With that they all laughed.


	83. Chapter 77

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

Tsuna is all alone now. No, it's not like the others are leaving him. This is what he asked for. He want to explore the whole school alone. Every class has their own event and Tsuna wanted to enjoy himself as much as he can and so he asked them to go without him.

Tsuna went to a hounted house, where he found it funny at how hard those 'ghosts' tried to scare him. But it's not working on him, Tsuna just chuckled everytime he encountered one.

Then Tsuna visited the clubs' there are art club, flowest club, baseball club, cooking club, and many more. _'sometimes I forgot that we're still a junior highschoolar'_ He thought.

Henko is more than just excited, he had to hold himself not to take over Tsuna's body and go explore.

But Tsuna miscalculating one thing…

 **"** **KYAAA~! There is Tsunayoshi-sama!"** Squeals the girls behind him. Tsuna who just realized his situation is running for his live.

He ran and ran but they're not giving up. Instead, they're increasing their pace. This is when Tsuna's clumsiness acting up… He got tripped by a box and so he got captured by those hungry fangirls…

Tsuna POV

I'm limping on my way thorough this empty corridor. **"d***… those girls are just like gorillas!"** I cursed under my breath.

After I got captured, those fangirls are pulling me to almost everywhere. And I somehow ended up in this hallway. Well the good thing is this place is empty, but the bad thing is the cause of this emptiness is the DC's office that is ahead of me.

I just hope that he-

 **"** **Hn… Omnivore."**

Okay, I'm doomed…

I turned my head where my best friend is stood almighty with his tonfas on his hands. **"Oh, hi, Hibari-san… How is your day?"**

He rolled his eyes then dragged me with him. _'NOOOO!'_

~fifteen minutes later~

* * *

Normal POV

 **"** **You know that this isn't necessary right?"** Tsuna said as he give another turn in front of the mirror.

 **"** **it is necessary…"** Hibari insisted.

 **"** **but why? Can't you just lend me your spare clothes or something else?"** Tsuna whined.

 **"** **stop whining, this is your punishment"**

 **"** **what for?"**

 **"** **moral decay in public…"** Hibari smirked.

 **"** **but you know that. It was an accident! If it wasn't because of those fangirls-"**

 **"** **then you wouldn't wear this… is that what you think?"**

Tsuna stared at him then pouted, **"you just want to play with me won't you"**

 **"** **I am…"** Hibari smirked victoriously. **"and if I caught you took off that outfit, then you'll have to sparring with me for the next one month."** He added.

Tsuna just huffed in annoyance. _'typical of him…'_ He grunted.

 **"** **why are you so mean to me, Hibari-san…"** Tsuna asked with anime tears.

 **"…** **I've dicided…"** Hibari said. Yup He just ignore Tsuna's whine.

 **"** **What?"** Tsuna asked somehow looks so cute all sudden. (A/N : it's not like he hasn't from the start… Tsuna : Hey!)

 **"** **You, from now on call me Kyoya…"** Hibari stated.

 **"** **W-What?"** Tsuna shooked his head lighty, afraid that he just misheard it.

 **"** **Hn…"** Knowing that the skylark won't repeat his saying, Tsuna decided that he heard it right.

 **"** **t-then, I would you to call me by my given name too. Not Omnivore."** Tsuna smiled, and it almost get into Hibari. I repeat, almost…

 **"** **I won't"** Hibari stated.

 **"** **What? That's not fair!"** Tsuna exclaimed.

 **"** **I'll call you Usagi…"** Hibari smirked devilishly. **"besides, you're lucky that I only forced you to wear this outfit and not…"** He whispering the next sentence.

Tsuna turned to bit red. **"y-you're joking right?"** Tsuna startled but Hibari just handed him a basket of colourful eggs.

 **"** **Stay one piece~!"** Hibari waved good bye as he walked away..

 **"** **H-Hey! Kyoya!"** Tsuna called but Hibari has been to far to hear…

* * *

Normal POV

Now this is an amusing view… Everyone stared at him… at one pink bunny that walking along the busy hall with a cute pout while mutturing _'that demon' , 'this not easter'_ and many more.

That cute pink bunny stopped in front of the cosplay café. He saw the class name plate then entered that classroom.

Once again all eyes is on him. Those who knows tried to held they're laugh while some other is approaching him.

 **"** **T-Tsuna-nii? Is that really you?"** Tsuki asked while the other gathered him. Tsuna stared at him with his big doe watery eyes. now everyone got charmed by his cuteness. (background : every 1st gen is holding Giotto so he won't hug Tsuna to death)

 **"** **K-Kyoya did this to me…"** Tsuna said.

 _'_ _Good job, Hibari-san/senpai/Kyo…'_ They thought at the same time. yup even Reborn.

 **"** **t-this is so embarrassing…"** Tsuna pulled his bunny ear, which make him even cuter, heck Gokudera is fainting.

 **"** **G-Gokudera-kun?"** Tsuna asked worriedly.

 **"** **ahaha… don't worry Tsuna, he must be tired. That's all…"** Yamamoto said as he held Gohudera by wrist.

 **"** **really?"** Tsuna asked again. This time everyone nodded in sync.

Tsuna sighed gladly, **"well, okay then. Takeshi, please take care of him"** Tsuna asked.

 **"** **sure do, Tsuna!"** Yamamoto said then drag Gokudera to the nurse's office.

After that, Haru suddenly hugged him. **"Aw~! You're so cute Tsuna-san! I know that I didn't pick a wrong choice!"** She exclaimed. But the impact is strong on Tsuna. He is now sulking in his emo corner, mutturing _'I'm not cute'_ and _'cursed this costume'_ over and over.

They really wanted to laugh at this but they know that it will only cause the boy depressed more. And so Tsuki took his chances and drag Tsuna away. Good things Toshi understand for what his twin mean and so he hold the other so they won't follow them.

* * *

#with Tsuki and Tsuna

 **"** **T-Tsuki? Where are you taking me?"** Tsuna asked.

 **"** **away from the crowds… I bet you haven't see all of the events right? I'll company you…"** Tsuki smiled as Tsuna returned it with a brighter one.

And so they explore the festival. Tsuna is enjoying himself until he forgot the fact that he still wearing that bunny outfit.

With cotton candy on their hand, that happy brother is skipping happily to wherever their foot bring them to.

They don't realize that five pairs of glinting eyes are watching them with evil glint. And so, when they arrived at the place that less crowded they're making their move.

 **"** **well, well, if it isn't the newly famous Dame-Tsuna"** the two turned around.

 **"** **Lio… what do you want…"** Tsuki growled lowly at the leader.

 **"** **oh, we just have some business** **with that** ** _bunny._** **You should just step aside, Tsuki… or else…"** Lio said.

Tsuki give a sign for Tsuna to hide behind him. Tsuna who completely confused just complied. _'I don't have any busness with them or do I?'_ He asked himself, then he remembered _that_ little accident back then. _'seriously?! They mad just because I manage to escaped from them? This is ridiculous'_ He rolled his eyes.

 **"** **so you will play the hero, Tsuki? Well that's fine. We just hope that you won't regret to defending that** ** _weak_** **"** Lio cracked his knuckles along with the other four.

 **"** **Don't you dare to insult him…"** Tsuki snarled. _'Tsuki?'_ Tsuna thought.

 **"** **Tsuna-nii is not a weak. You just don't know him… in fact I, his younger brother will fight you all to prove that you're wrong…"**

The four laughed their a**es at that. **"Hahaha! What are you babbling about? Sure we respect your twin since he's our leader… but you… are still nothing compared to us"** Lio said as he took another step forward.

 **"** **saa~ minna, let's hunt some bunnies~"**

Lio give him a straight and Tsuki was going to defend, but Tsuna has switched their place. He is now in front of Tsuki with his hand catching Lio's hand firmly. Lio was going to pull back but he can't.

Tsuna who was hiding his smirk with his bangs is now looking straight at him with a sickly smile. **"I'm sorry Mr. Hunter. But unfortunately this bunny has grown fangs~"** then Tsuna finished them off. (A/N : I'll leave that to your imagination *smirk*)

* * *

Tsuna clapped his hands in satisfaction. While Tsuki is gaping like fish. **"Tsuna-nii… I don't know that you're this strong!"** Tsuki cripped. Tsuna chuckled sheepishly. **"ah, well… you can say that I'll came up with incredible power at certain times"**

Tsuki was going to said more praises but something, or more rather someone shutted him.

 **"** ***whistle* you really loved to curled up in trouble aren't you?"** Tsuna shivered at that voice. He then turned around to see _him._

 **"** **K-Kyoya…?"** Tsuna called.

Hibari smirked. **"time for your punishment little bunny~"** and with that Tsuna _again_ being dragged by him.

 **"** **Eeep!"**

* * *

Hibari who is back to his patrol handed Tsuna in his right hand man's care, who else if it isn't Kusakabe…

After some minutes Tsuna come out from the bathroom (inside the DC's office). **"What. The. H***. With this outfit?"** Tsuna grunted.

Kusakabe who saw him is trying his best to hold back his nosebleed. He then showed his phone -where Hibari has waited Tsuna thorough Vidio call- the view.

 **"** **Kyoya… you have got to be kidding me… Why am I in maid outfit?!"**

Hibari shrugged. **"hey, I've warned before to stay one piece. And because you destroyed that outfit you have to wear this one, much yo your dismay. Now, be a good boy and give me a turn"** Hibari chuckled as Tsuna pouted.

After Tsuna did it Hibari shooked his head. **"Hn… that's not good on you…"** he said with a frown.

 _'_ _Thank goodness'_ Tsuna sighed in gladness.

 **"** **hn… Tetsuya…"**

 **"** **Y-Yes… Kyo-san?"** Kusakabe jolted at the sudden call.

 **"** **go and get the** ** _thing_** **on my drawer. And make sure he wear it…"** Hibari said sternly.

 **"** **Y-Yes!"** Kusakabe sprinted to get that _thing_ **.**

It's a pair of Bunny ear…

 **"** **Now that's perfect…"** Hibari grinned mischievously. **"now, if you excuse me… I'll back to my patrol. Bye, little Usagi~"** Hibari teased then ended the call.

Tsuna has his body trembling hard. _'that's it. I'll definitely kill him…'_

 **"** **KYOYAAAAA!"**

And thus my dear readers, is how it all happened.


	84. flash news

Xixixi~ Hello everyone! Royal-chan is here!

I just want to tell you that I'm on vacation (Yay~!) and so I might not be back for some couple of days. but don't worry~ after my vacation's over I'll give you a blast!

See you guys later! ^_^

Sincerely, Royal-chan~


	85. Chapter 78

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"_ _Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"** **Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

There are so many things happened after the school festival such as how Chrome is now a new students in Tsuna's classroom (A/N : yup… another new students… *sweatdrop*) while Mukuro is in the same class as Ryohei.

(Reader : how about Ken and Chikusa? Me : they stayed at Kokuyo high)

Tsuna finally decided to drop his dame mask and so he is now the most genius students in whole Namimori (A/N : or even the whole world I must say). His allies agree with his plan,and they'll do their plan on some weeks later as how Tsu- I mean Cielo decide. (A/N : he used Cielo's name while the allies 'username' are Shimon and XX).

Riki and Riku are getting along with the twins. Nana is now paying attention at Tsuna. And Iemitsu is no where to be seen so far. And Tsuna still maintaining his hacker and hitman personalities from anyone.

Everything was peaceful…

Until one day…

 **"** **this is not good, she has a fever…"** Tsuna said as he observe the thermometer. Yes, Nana is having a fever.

 **"** **should we called doctor?"** Tsuki asked while Toshi who is beside him is worried at his mother. Tsuna just shooked his head lightly.

 **"** **she just need some rest… I'll companying her. you two get to school, and make sure you gave those bento that I made for the others okay?"**

 **"** **Hai…"** the twins answered in sync. Tsuna smiled.

After the twins go to school, Tsuna keep treating Nana quiet well. He made her chicken soup and give her the medicine. But then Nana refuse to fell asleep and so Tsuna humed some tune for her.

Hearing this song, Nana started to cry. **"t-that song…"** she startled.

Tsuna smiled, **" I once have this dream about my okaa-san sing it for me when I was a baby, and this song was always making me feel happy…"**

Nana then cried even more while Tsuna tried to calm her, **"T-Tsuna… there's something… there's something that you must know…"** Nana tried to say but then shushed gently by Tsuna.

 **"** **don't worry, I already know. My okaa-san asked you to ignored me right? I'm sorry that she asked that much from you. But you know what? On that dream, okaa-san told me that she thanked you for doing this and you can stop if you wanted to…"** Tsuna whispered to her. indeed Sakura did told him that but not from dream, it's from her jurnal.

Nana is crying even louder, **"there~ there~ it's alright… no one is blaming you"** Tsuna assured while Nana keep chanting words of 'sorry'.

After some minutes later, Nana finally calmed down. She is now sleeping peacefully.

Tsuna then back to his work at the kitchen. He'll cook some more soup because Nana seems like it. But when he's in the middle of cooking he suddenly heard a loud _Thud_ from upstairs.

 **"** **Nana-san? Is there something wrong?"** He asked. But there's no answer, so he hurriedly turn off the stove and walked his way upstairs, forgetting the fact that he still bringing the knife with him.

Unfortunately that is when Iemitsu decided to get in. **"Nana~! I'm home~!"** He cripped.

Iemitsu dropped his luggage. He saw Tsuna is in his way to his beloved wife with knife covered with blood on his hand. And that is when another loud _Thud_ can be heard. One thing is flashing his mind.

 _'_ _This f****** is trying to murder MY Nana!'_ so without thingking or asking more, Iemitsu is pinning Tsuna down.

 **"** **What are you planning to do with my wife, you Demon?!"** he said in venom tone.

And of course Tsuna who is overwhelmed by his fear can only stunned as he rechieved hits from Iemitsu.

Henko who has never saw Tsuna like this shouted the hell of him.

 **"** **Oi, Tsuna! What's wrong with you?! Stand up! Fight back! Don't just stay like that!"** He screamed panicly as Iemitsu started to whip Tsuna hardly. (A/N : unfortunately the ghosts are not there either. Tsuna has told them to keep an eye on his friends while he's staying home. So yeah… this happened)

Tsuna can do nothing but held back his screams of agony as Iemitsu started to use knife that Tsuna was holding to cut Tsuna's skin until his white shirt is almost turned all red.

He keeps on doing that until the next 2 hours later while keep shouting curses and expletive words on Tsuna, such as…

 **"** **You're a disgrace! A being that shouldn't have be born!"**

 **"** **A Demon like you should be burning in hell"**

 **"** **Just die you f***er!"**

And many more…

Henko finally can't take it anymore. He want to… no, He have to help Tsuna. And so he took control of Tsuna's body. He hit Iemitsu's face with his head hard enough so the man released his grip on Tsuna. Henko then started to ran off the house.

He keep on running and running, not knowing where this feet will bring him to, but at least somewhere else where Tsuna can be saved from that b*****d.

* * *

Normal POV

#with Ryohei

Ryohei was doing his usual jogging after school where he saw a glimpse of brown lock passing him.

 **"** **huh? Isn't that Tsuna? Where is he EXTREME-ly going?"** he asked, but then he just shrugg it off.

#with Kyoko, Haru, and Riki

The girls was just stopped at cake shop as they buy lots and lots of cakes for their little private party.

But then Riki rechieve a message. She opened it then called Riku over the phone.

 **"** **what is it Riki-chan?"** Kyoko asked.

 **"** **another job for me and Riku… well, I better go then. See you later girls~"** then Riki bid them farewell as Kyoko and Haru waved their hands at her.

The two girl keep on chatting between themselves until someone bumped on Kyoko. **"Hey watch out!"** Haru shouted, but then she realized that the one that just passed them is Tsuna, **"eh? Isn't that Tsuna-san?"** she asked.

But Kyoko didn't answear, instead he asked something else, **"eh, what is this?"** she stared at something red on her shoulder.

 **"** **Hahi?! Are you okay, Kyoko-chan? Is that blood?"** Haru helped Kyoko to stand up, but then Kyoko shooked her head.

 **"** **I think it is… I don't feel anything though. I don't think that this is mine."** Then they both exchanging glances in confusion.

#with the twins

 **"** **w-what is going on here?"** Toshi asked in shock face when he saw this.

He and Tsuki was just got home from school with Reborn on his head and both Yamamoto and Gokudera tagged along as usual, just to find their house is in a mess. Broken things everywhere, as if this place just got robbed.

They countiously entered the house examining every room carefully, hoping that Tsuna and mama are fine. But how surprised them when they saw Iemitsu is with Nana in their room. **"eh, Papa? When are you arrived? Moreover what happened here?"** Toshi asked.

Iemitsu smiled bitterly at them, **"I just arrived some times ago just to find your mama lying uncounciously in this cold floor. Looks like she's having a fever."**

 **"** **yeah, we know that. We just buy her new medicine"** Tsuki then handed the medicine to him.

 **"** **anyway, Iemitsu…"** Reborn growled with KI striked at the blonde. **"where is Tsuna?"** his saying has just reminding the other.

 _'_ _oh yeah… where is he? Don't tell me…'_ they all thought.

 **"** **He ran away…"** Iemitsu said with no care. Oh how Reborn so eager to shot that empty head, Leon is also agree with him. They both are raging. _And NO ONE should mess with them at this state…_

But as much Reborn wanted to kill him, he must find that boy first because who knew what this b******d has done to him.

 **"** **Let's get moving…"** Reborn demanded and the four teen is complying although two of them has glint of anger brusting on their eyes. They will definitely kill that _coward_ if it's not because the fact that his children are their bestfriends.

Bianchi and the kids was staring shockly at the entreance, they were just back from elementary school. **"Bianchi, stay here with the kids…"** Reborn said to her when he passed, Bianchi just nodded understand.

And so they started to look for Tsuna. He can't be in Loke place because the said man is in Italy to visit his relatives and his daughters can't be called either, their phone tune is busy at the time.

Hibari and Mukuro most likely having their routine sparring at the time, so they also off the list. They had visited the orphanage and asked Irie (A/N : Tsuna already had introduced him to them), but the redhead boy said that he haven't been there for the whole week.

And then they are encountering the EXTREME boxer. **"Well yeah! I met him to the EXTREME! He's running to that way, but what's going on to the EXTREME?!"** Toshi then told him the whole situation .

Knuckle who was with Ryohei almost all the time (A/N : unfortunately he was distracted when Tsuna and Ryohei encountered each other) is now searching for the other to tell them about this.

After the explanation, the loud boxer is turned quiet all drasticly, indicating that he's serious. **"then we better look out for him, because if I remember correctly, his shirt is red, and not white"**

they all widen their eyes while Reborn is gritting his teeth while clenching his fist, _'You will pay for this, Iemitsu…'_

they keep on looking for the brunet until they met Kyoko and Haru who is on their way back from their little journey. **"ah, Tsuna-kun? We met him…"** Kyoko said.

 **"** **why do you ask?"** Haru asked.

The both girl gasped when they heard about it. **"so it was true, this blood is Tsuna-kun's…"** Kyoko muttured as she gestured the blood stain on her shoulder.

 **"** **Hahi! Tsuna-san is in danger!"** then all of them is looking for the said brunet. Hoping that they will be in time.


	86. Chapter 79

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"_ _Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"** **Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

#with Tsuna

Tsuna is on Namimori's hill now. A place where he used to practice and secluded. His feet was uncounciously leading Henko to this place.

Tsuna has treated his wounds with his sun flames a while ago, so now what left are some bruises and the greatest proof of the abusion that he had, his blodied clothes. Well, he can take care of that later, for now he just wanted to rest.

He is alone now… sitting below a big tree on empty hill, stared blankly at the sky.

He sighed. **"It's red"** Tsuna said.

The color of blood while at the same time also the color of love.

Tsuna cracked a sad smile.

Well, neither of it was not a good thing for him. Cause when ever either of it around him then it will only killed him.

Yes… Love does kill him.

Why you ask?

Because if there is love then there will be hate. Unfortunately he give too much love while rechieving too much hate. Sometimes those sea of haters make him forget the few people that actually love him. It's breaking him slowly. The only thing that held him from being suicidical is that if he die then his mom and mother is sacrificing their life for nothing, and Tsuna don't want that to happen.

Then again, he's just like a beach ball that fell onto the sea. If the waves are raging he can do nothing but get crash to the cliff. Just like how he is now…

 _You're a trash!_

 _Ew… what is he doing there, didn't he recognize his status?_

 _Oi Dame-Tsuna! Won't you just disappear? You ruin our scenery!_

 _Why are YOU f****** demon still stayed in MY FAMILIY'S house?!_

 _He's alive… and that is his worst sin. 'Thing' like him should just die!_

 _You're a disgrace! A being that shouldn't have be born!_

And these are big and sharp cliffs indeed…

Tsuna is holding his head.

He don't want to keep those words but he was helpless, they keep repeating over and over inside of him.

This has somehow reminded him about sweets and trash… people can make sweets and formed it as beautiful as it is, while trashes is a lot more sincere at their appereance.

Just like words… people can said nice words although deep inside they are saying the opposite, but if they do said insults and swears then it's as sincere as it is.

Tsuna know that much, and it worries him. He do have friends now. But what if they're just playing along? What if they actually pittying him? What if they actually hates him?

He don't want to think bad of them, but what if it's all true?

Tsuna then chuckled bitterly _'But so what? I AM a demon afterall. I deserved to get those. I deserved to be hated…_ _'_

He closed his eyes. He know that his tears are threatening to fall. But he's so stubborn and tried to hold it as he remembered his own vow in old day. He remember when he made that vow, it was after he first time visiting Aria's grave.

 **"…** **no more tear to shred… no more… not ever…"** he repeated his vow.

But the more he tried to forget those words it became even clearer.

He took a very deep breath as the tears start to retreating back. Again, he stared blankly at the crimson sky.

 _'_ _you should have faith on them, Tsuna. Even if you got betrayed you could always be able to stand up again, right?'_ he thought to encouraging himself.

Although he know that he's all alone he refuse to show his pathenic side.

He shouldn't never show this side of him to anyone. Cause he certain that it will be pointless even if he do.

Even so he really want to expressed his depression. He used to write his jurnal to ease it but now that it's in his room he won't be able to do that. That's when he got an idea. He could sing it out! Yes… he could sing now.

 _'_ _so what kind of song I should sing? A cheerfull one might get up the mood'_

Then Tsuna smiled as he remembered the song that he used to sing along with his own shadow whenever he's down like this. The same song that he hummed for Nana earlier.

He then started to humming the intro…

(Modity-TheFatRat)

 ** _Summer in the hills_**

 ** _Those hazy days I do remember_**

 ** _We were running still_**

 ** _Had the whole world at our feet_**

 ** _Watching seasons change_**

 ** _Our roads were lined with adventure_**

 ** _Mountains in the way_**

 ** _Couldn't keep us from the sea_**

 ** _Here we stand open arms_**

 ** _This is home where we are_**

 ** _Ever strong in the world that we made_**

 ** _I still hear you in the breeze_**

 ** _See your shadows in the trees_**

 ** _Holding on, memories never change_**

Tsuna loved this song. Because it makes him remember the happy that he almost drowned by his dark memories. Those little happy memories always succeed to cheered him when things like this happening.

 **"** **wow… I don't know that you can sing that well"** Tsuna frowned at the figure that just suddenly appeard in front of him. The person that he despise so much is now standing right in front of him.

Tsuna want to stand up but he can't. **"w-what the-?"** he tried to struggle but his body seems frozened in its spot.

 **"** **now, now, there's no need to struggle cause nothing will do, my precious Tsunayoshi~"** that person sang as he caressed Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna growled at him.

He spotted that everything around them has stunned as if time has been frozened.

 _"_ _Henko! Henko! Answer me!"_ Tsuna called. But Henko didn't answer him either. Tsuna growled full of hatred to the man in front of him. **"what do you want from me, masked man?"**

 **"** **I just want to checked 'the next in line'"** He grinned devilishly.

The masked man shorted the gape between their face until it's only one inch between them. Tsuna keep trying to move but no avail. He turned his gaze back to him then growling back at him. **"and what do you mean by that?"**

 **"** **I just want to see you my child… you keep stugling for your life and I came here to cheer you up."** Tsuna cringed in disgust at how he said that.

 **"** **I don't want your help, thank you. What I want is to kick that ugly face of yours"** with that the masked man brusted in laugh.

 **"** **HAHAHA! Now why do you want to do that?"** He asked.

 **"** **don't act stupid, of course to avenge what you did to me and my family"** the masked man tilted his head to the right side then stood up in thingking pose.

 **"** **He~? I'm pretty sure that This is the first time I met you though…"** He said playfully.

 **"** **what? Don't kid me!"** Tsuna yelled in anger.

 **"** **ma~ that doesn't matter now… I came here to tell you something…"** The masked man snickered,

Tsuna tried to held his fear when he, once again, caressing his face while keep nearing his ear. **"I want you to join me…"** He whisper.

When the masked man back to where he stood Tsuna chuckled darkly. **"and why would I do that?"** Tsuna said in sascram.

But the masked man is smirking wider. **"oh, I believe you know how strong I am, don't you…"** the KI that he emit is far more than just dangerous and it makes Tsuna shivered no matter how much he want to hold it in. **"do you want your friends to ended the same as your father?"** He caressed Tsuna's chin while Tsuna's eyes widen to hear it. As long as he remember, his birth father has never returned ever since he was still in his mother's womb. Who knows what happened to him after that…

Oh, no! His friends are in grave danger!

 **"** **you see, Tsunayoshi? You already one of my puppet all along. Not even that little** ** _guardian_** **of yours can protect your will to not get extinguished by me. You will never beat me."** He said mockingly.

 **"** **well, you've tried though, so here… a little give from me…"** he kissed Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt shock wave went thorough his whole body. Then he just went stunned with his head hanged low.

Seeing that there's no more reaction from the latter, the masked man released the kiss as smirk of victory written all over his face.

 **"** **and… you can decide either you'll join me by yourself or not for later. For now… I'll play along in your little game."** He tilted his top hat. **"Arrivederci~!"** He sang then after that he brusted into mist.


	87. Chapter 80

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"_ _Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"** **Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

 **"** **TSUNA-NII!"** Tsuna jolted from his seat as he has horror look on his face **.**

 **"** **W-What? What is it?"** He asked in startle.

Yamamoto and Gokudera sighed in relief while Tsuki hugged Tsuna tightly. **"Auch!"** Tsuna squicked. **"I can't breath!"**

Tsuki released him immedietly **"ah sorry!"**

Tsuna coughed lightly " **What was that all about?"** He asked but didn't seem interested at all..

 **"** **we're the one who asked here!"** Tsuki said half yelling. **"why are you suddenly stop moving and pacing off like that! You're not even responding when we shook you!"**

 **"** **oh yeah?"**

 **"** **Yes, Tsuna. You are…"** Yamamoto answered.

 **"** **and your body… What happened Tsuna-kun?"** Kyoko gasped.

Tsuna went silent, but then smiled at them. **"Nothing to worried about"** He said barely whispering.

Toshi smacked the ground near Tsuna **"WHERE'S THE PART THAT WE SHOULDN'T WORRIED WITH?"** Toshi shouted but Tsuna just replied him with two simple question.

 **"** **but, didn't I always be like this in the past? What makes it different now?"** Tsuna throw his sight at the sky.

True… if it was in the past. No one will bats an eyes on him.

A pregnant silence passed with tint of guilt…

 **"** **Please tell us the truth Tsuna-san!"** Haru said again.

 **"** **don't worry, I'm fine."** Tsuna smiled even thought it was clearly forced.

 **"** **no you're not"** Hana stated.

 **"** **why do you think I'm lying?"** Tsuna asked back.

 **"** **well… aside of your injuries… you are trembling and your face is pale, Juudaime!"** Gokudera said his concern.

Tsuna stared at his hand and he's right he is trembling uncontrollable. He can't stop it. **"ah, this is nothing to worried about either"** Tsuna felt that this conversation will not be ended soon. And so he sighed tiredly as then he tried to stood up but his out of energy and so his legs is giving up. **"eh?"**

 **"** **hup!"** Ryohei manage to catch him. **"are you extremely ok, Tsuna?"** he asked. But Tsuna didn't answer him. He's too busy to rearrange his breathing pace.

Reborn jumped to his shoulder and touched his forehead, **"Are you feeling sick or something? Did something happened?"** Reborn asked but Tsuna shooked his head immedietly.

 _'_ _he lied…'_ Reborn thought.

 **"** **just a bit tired."** He admitted.

Tsuna tried to avoid their question. Reborn know that. Tsuna seems tired, not just physically but also emotionally. **"then you better take some rest."** Reborn said after not founding any wounds on the petile boy -which is odd by the looks of how much the blood on his shirts is-. He'll let this one slid at least until Tsuna is completely fine to talk about it.

 **"** **let me extremely help you back to your house, Tsuna!"** Ryohei raised his voice almost shouting. Hearing the words 'house' Tsuna released from Ryohei's grip. And because of that he fall to the ground.

 **"** **Oi! Lawn-head, hold him carefully could you!"** Gokudera scolded but then interrupted by Tsuna.

 **"** **It's not his fault, Gokudera… It's mine. So please don't scold him"** Tsuna said as Gokudera helped him to sit up.

 **"** **I can't go home now… I still have things to do…"** Tsuna said in smile. He succeed to stand up by his own now. He's walking-limping back to the footpath.

 **"** **and where do you think you're going Tsuna?"** Reborn asked.

But Tsuna didn't answer, he just keep walking without turning back again.

* * *

Normal POV

After what happened on that day, Tsuna was never be himself again. It's all happened on one week ago. But even until now, he always looks like soulless human.

Sure he still smiling when he arounds people and whenever they asked him he always said that he's alright, but his friends and family know him more. Even Cielo and Kaito is off the jobs. He locks himself in his room just like how he is in the old time, but this time is worser because not even the ghosts know why…

But they all know one thing, Tsuna is NOT fine.

Just like what happened today...

~this morning~

 **"** **Okay students, as what I've told you last week, were going to have test today"** sensei said as the students whined. Tsuna just as how he is recently, staring blankly with half-lidded tired eyes with a flat smile that looks forced.

Tsuna finished his (40 numbers) test under five minutes. Then he started to dazing off at the sky _again_ …

His friends spotted him nodded more than 10 times. But on the next 5 minutes he started to groan lowly as he held his head. He excused him self to the teacher to go to the bathroom as he returned his now fulfilled test.

Gokudera, Tsuki, Toshi, and Takeshi will not let this slip away, and so they finished their test at that time, and rushed to catch on him. (Me : eum, Yamamoto… did you really finished the test? Yamamoto : eum… no, those just my hunch ehehehe. Me : *sweatdropped*)

They eavesdrop from outside the restroom. They can heard Tsuna groaning painfully (Gokudera was going to brusting in but being held by the saying that if he screw up then they might never knew what happened to him). Not so long then they can heard him growling low. **"I won't… join you… you b*****d. I better die than betrayed my friends, so f*** off!"** then they can heard a glass broken and shattering at the floor. They can also heard Tsuna's heavy pant clearly.

 **"** **Henko… thankgoodness you back…"** Tsuna said again. **"yeah, he's back again… and I guess it's worsening each time… *sigh*"** Then there is sounds of water running.

 **"** **yeah, tell me about it. I'm very tired because all of this but I can't even close my eyes…"** Tsuna grunted in annoyance. **"don't worry I'll take my pill when we're back, for now I have to think of how to apologize to Kyoya about this."** Tsuna sighed.

Not so long then the lunch break bell is ringing.

The four teens is gathering the other on the rooftop, and yeah even the skylark.

Toshi, Tsuki, Gokudera, and Takeshi is taking turn for telling about what they'd heard before.

 **"** **what do you mean there's no one there?"** Riki asked.

 **"** **literally… no one is there. No one is out after him."** Tsuki said.

 **"** **and when we entered the window has no sign of being opened."** Toshi added while frowning.

 **"** **so who is he talking to?"** Mukuro said. But the four boys just shooked his head.

That is when Tsuna then entered the rooftop. As if no one is there, Tsuna just keep walking to the middle of this place then looking around.

He then scratched his head. **"why am I here again?"** he asked himself. Then after hitting his forehead lightly with his palm, he finally remembered. He sighed tiredly. **"I should have gone to Teacher room, not rooftop…"** he said then walked back to down stair. Leaving the other dumbfounded.

 **"** **he didn't see us?"** Hana scoffed.

 **"** **I don't think that's the issue. It's not like he didn't see us. It's more like he didn't pay any attention to… well, everything"** Riku said.

 **"** **He looks too tired and even lost his focus…"** Reborn said.

 **"** **hn…"** Hibari nodded agree.

After that loud sound of _crash_ can be heard from the stairs. This automaticly called them to see what's going on. They're surprised when they saw Tsuna there. He's leaning his head on the wall while crounching down.

 **"** **Tsuna?"** Hibari called as he approaching him but then stopped hearing Tsuna's mutter.

 **"** **how many time I have to told you I won't be your st**** vessel…"**

Everyone has '?' mark on their head.

Silence…

 **"** **my surrounding?"** Tsuna said then he turned around just to face his friends face in shock.

 **"** **m-minna? What are you doing here?"** He asked.

 **"** **we're the one who asking, Tsuna. What's going on?"** Reborn said.

Tsuna stood up while smiling awkwardly, **"nothing! Nothing is happening."**

 **"** **we know that you lie Tsuna, so why do't you jus-"**

 **"** **kuh!"** Reborn didn't finish his sentence because Tsuna already ran away while clunching his head.

Tsuna is running out from the school gate, a bit too fast to be catch up. Reborn has set a tracker on Tsuna's sleeve on the last minute, and so they're following that.

Unfortunately it leads to nothing as the tracker is founded lying innocently on the ground, looks like Tsuna has found out.


	88. AN chapter (part 7)

A/N Chapters (part 7)

Me : We finally meet again minna-san~! *cheered happily*

Riki : Royal-chan! I missed you! *hugged*

Me : Yay~! Riki-chan! And Riku! Oh how I missed you all! *hug the two*

Riku : hey, back off! *pushed* I'm happy that you're back. But that doesn't mean you can tackled me like that.

Me : *grinned* xixixi~ sorry. I'm just so happy that we finally meet again.

Riku : *Rolled eyes* okay, okay…

Me : anyways~ now that I'm back, let's checked the reviews shall we~?

Riki : Okay~ here…!

Riku : Wao… This. Is. A lot!

Me : Xixixi~ amazed aren't you? _'me too actually'_

Riku : yeah, yeah, I admit it…

Me : well that's the first time… for that I'll give you the honor of sorting them…

Riku : *groaning* what a pain…

Me : *chuckled* and from now on I'll insert both of the reviews from the wattpad and the so we can medling our thoughts together *smile 1000 watt*

Riku : you're just too lazy to write too much aren't you? *smirk*

Me : I AM NOT! I'm happy to replied them… but I too considering how much energy that you'll use just to sort them out *smirk mischievously*

Riku : *rolled her eyes* *muttering something*

Me : well then… let's get this things started~!

* * *

 **"** **Did reborn catch the hint that Tsuna is Cielo?** **"** By anothercrazyalien-wattpad-chap76

Me : Nope, tsuna has told him that he borrow the cloak from his beloved cielo-nii, but you can say that Reborn grown his suspiciousness(?) to him *smirk*

* * *

 **"** **This so hilarious that I think I laugh like I mad** **? ﾟﾘﾆ** **? ﾟﾘﾆ** **? ﾟﾘﾆ** **( good job kyoya** **? ﾟﾑﾍ** **? ﾟﾘﾂ** **? ﾟﾘﾆ** **? ﾟﾘﾆ** **? ﾟﾘﾂ** **? ﾟﾘﾂ** **)** **"** By Kannaria-wattpad-chap77

Me : Xixixi me too! You know? I was laughing like mad until I forgot that I'm the one that make this. I was thinking that I'm going crazy (#w#)

* * *

 **"** **Was gonna write a real long review to clearly explain my point of view but fuck it here's the bottom line. I never have and never will read your story because the title and summary are enough to tell me that your grammar is shit. I am NOT saying this to discourage you, no I'm saying this because having read just the first two and the last four sentences I can tell your grammar hasn't improved. If you aren't capable of editing your writing please seek the aid of a beta. Keep writing, and keep IMPROVING.** **"** By Moch -chap75

Me : Yeah, I'm aware that my grammar is sucks. But hey~ I guess it still worth to be read right? I tried my best to keep improving although all I know is I keep on writing what ever my crazy mind told me to xixixi… and for Beta… *sigh* I don't know how many time I've been answered and even asked about this…

I really want to find one… really. I just want my chaps getting better but well so far I haven't met anyone. There are some people that give me offer of help but _meh_ just that… they're not answering me QwQ

Sorry minna~

* * *

 **"** **ohh myyy, I'm sure tsuna will be so cuuuteeeee x) I can't think anything when I read this storyyy! I really want to know what happen after this! wizard tsuna, cute tsuna, maid tsuna, bunny tsuna, angel tsuna (well, I think tsuna is like an angel), I can die to imagine it 83 I'll waiting for the next chaap** **"** By -chap83

Me : oh believe me, He is sooo cute! And I have his picture (Tsuna : wait… No!) it was a shame that I can't submit it at my chaps (Tsuna : *sighed in relief*), somehow imgur won't let me. anyone have any idea to solve this?

* * *

 **"** **more please it was great poor tsuna (I mean usagi) x3 I laughed so hard I fell out of my chair and (grins evilly) did reborn have a nosebleed or was he blushing when he saw tsuna in bunny outfit and henko was very quiet too and I look forward to reading the rest of this incredible story :3** **"** By . -chap83

Me : Reborn was blushing. And I was regret that I don't bring my camera that time… that was EPIC!

And no… Henko didn't just be quiet. He was laughing like mad actually and how did I knew that? Simple… it's because I was beside him doing the same thing. Xixixi~~~

* * *

Me : And that's it for the top 5 reviews that I picked up.

Riku : Finally… *sighed*

Riku : it's so difficult to choose…

Me : well of course! My readers' comments are awesome~ and that's why I need your help to sort it. Xixixi…

Riku : I wanna rest…

Riki : me too…

Me : Hai~ Hai~ let's close this first okay?

Riki : Hai~

Riku : *sigh* okay~

Everyone : See you guys later… Thanks for your reviews~~! And thanks for reading~~!


	89. Chapter 81

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"_ _Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"** **Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Tsuna POV

I just keep on running and running to god knows where. I'm tired by all of this. _He_ keeps on trying to take over my body by force, but I somehow managed to survive until this second. But still… as if that wasn't enough he also corrupted my dreams nightmares.

Horrific nightmares...

(A/N : I can't describe it because everytime I tried to write it my imagination went hairy and it scares me. until in the the end I can't make any of Tsuna's nightmare. So… please just imagine it, okay~!)

And that's why I'm sleepless. If it's not because of the make up I don't know how can I survive my friends' questions.

*sigh*

I really need a vacation… a vacation from my own life… *sigh*

I can feel my body going weaker, especially because now I also bring _this_ along with me. I just hope Reborn will not find out about this.

Anyway…

 **"** **I'm back to this place again…"** I sighed as I realize that my run ended in this hill again, well it's not like I would complain.

 _"_ _Henko…"_ I called as I leaned my back on the three.

 **"** **yes Tsuna?"**

 _"_ _am I going to be insane?"_

 **"** **well, sadly… maybe, I mean with this much of pressure I won't be too surprised. But what's with that random question?"** He asked as I hugged my own knees.

 _"_ _well, I was just thinking. If I really went crazy, will anyone still be here with me?"_

 **"** **what kind of question is that? Of course they will…" ** he scolded.

I chuckled _"it will be great to be come true"_ I said.

 **"** **look Tsuna, no matter what happen in this crazy world, there will always… ALWAYS someone that care about you"** He said.

 _"_ _you're right… I guess my lack of sleep has taken its effect on me."_ I chuckled. _"ne, Henko… I would like to sleep somewhere else tonight maybe at the hotel, please bear with it okay"_

 **"** **you know that I would never complain…"** Henko smiled sympaticly.

I smiled back. _"Thanks for your understanding…"_

* * *

Normal POV

~the next day~

Today is weekend. The twins and the other are planning to do something on Tsuna. After what they saw yesterday, they all know something, Tsuna has a problem and knowing him he would never tell them because he don't want to make them worry (A/N : which is failing misrebly).

So after some discussion they are planning to bring him to a vacation, where everyone –even Irie, Loke, Lisa, Shamal and Nana- joined. It was sponsored by Vongola (A/N : Nono has agreed this plan after Reborn explaining some stuffes. But this will be a normal vacation –hopefully-)

Tsuna who just got back from the hotel (A/N : his face is less tired now, but just a bit from yesterday) is now going home with groceries on his hands. **"*sigh* here we go again… just another day to go… I should eat my medicine then take some rest after this."** he sighed tiredly.

He then blinked, once he saw a bus in front of Sawada's residence. _'what is going on here…'_ He thought.

The twins spotted him and so they approaching the stunned brunet, **"okaeri Tsuna-nii!"** They said in union.

Tsuna put the plastic bags on the ground then rubbed his eyes. hoping that his tiredness has not going to crazy to make him halucinating about what he see.

Okay, something is definitely not right… Hibari is crowding, Riku is wearing a skirt (she usually wears pants), Hana is okay around the children, Gokudera and Yamamoto is getting along, Ryohei haven't shouting yet, both Mukuro and Chrome is wearing a fruit hats, Lisa, Shamal, and Bianchi haven't started their love run(?) and even laughing together, Irie is here without clunching his stomach as usual, and his niichan is wearing beach clothes.

Tsuna is rubbing his eyes harder but the view in front of him hasn't change a bit.

 **"** **great… I'm now officially crazy."** He said pittying himself.

He jolted as Toshi suddently give a pat on his shoulder. **"we'll asure you that you're not…"**

 **"** **we are going on vacation!"** Tsuki beamed.

Tsuna just staring at them as if the've grown another head. He then turned around and started to walking away. **"have fun…"** He said waving his hands lazily.

But then his arm got locked by two strong hands. Tsuna looked at his sides, Gokudera is held his right while Yamamoto is held his left.

 **"** **w-what is it, you two?"** Tsuna asked.

 **"** **Sorry Juudaime, but you'll going with us…"** Gokudera said regretful for his action while Yamamoto is grinning widely. **"come on Tsuna! This will be fun!"**

 **"** **wait… hey, hey…"** Sadly his whine meant nothing.

* * *

#on the bus

Tsuna is freaking out inside. He has been avoiding his friends for the whole week so they wouldn't know his condition, but now he is trapped with them for the rest of next week. (A/N : Hibari had school settled, cause if it's for Tsuna he'll do anything –me : aw~ so sweet-)

 _"_ _this is so… not happening…"_ Tsuna thought.

 **"** **relax, Tsuna, what could possibly happen? Besides you said it yourself before, you need a vacation"** Henko said, magically wearing only a beach thrunk while holding a beach ball.

 _"_ _well for your information, my dear friend… if they saw me when_ he _'s coming then they will definitely freaking out. And I've tried my best for these past days to avoid that to happen…"_ Tsuna grunted. He shivered at the memory of last night, when he wakes up this morning, his room is more than chaos, it's almost like some animals rushed in for parties. And he have to pay a lot for that (A/N : it's nothing for him though)

 **"** **haah~ you're thinking too much again… why don't you just stay still and join the fun? Think about those matter later"** Henko said. Tsuna just rolled his eyes mentally but complied, knowing that there's nothing else he can do.

 _'_ _I just hope that this will turned just fine…'_

* * *

#at the beach house

 **"** **yay~ we arrived!"** Fuuta cheered along with Lambo and I-pin. They rushed to the beach.

Then one by one they all walking out from the bus.

 **"** **slow down kids~ we should get into the house first!"** Loke giggled. Then they all bringing their luggage to the house.

 **"** **I just realized, I don't bring anything than myself"** Tsuna said. _'I don't even bring my pills'_ he thought.

 **"** **don't worry Tsuna-nii, we've cover it for you!"** Tsuki cripped as he handed a bag full of clothes.

 **"** **this all… new clothes?"** Tsuna checked.

Tsuki grinned, **"you brought this, for me?"** Tsuna asked.

 **"** **yup!"** Tsuna smiled. **"thanks, I'll make it up later…"**

 **"** **no need… just say that it's our gift for you"** Tsuki said.

 **"'** **our'?"** Tsuna asked.

 **"** **yeah, 'we' all"** Tsuki gestured to the other who is busy pack out their belongings.

Tsuna hugged Tsuki then chanted, **"thank you!"**

 **"** **y-your welcome…"** Tsuki blushed.

Then after that Tsuna entered his room.

* * *

~on the afternoon~

After packing out they all going to play at the beach. Even Mukuro and Hibari are enjoing themselves (fighting against each other). This time everything turned back to Normal.

Tsuna smiled the whole time as he being pulled here and there by the girls, the twins, and the kids. But atlas, he is happy.

 _'_ _maybe, a little vacation is indeed what I needed'_ he thought to himself.

But then he suddenly stopped when he started to feel the familiar headache. Without warning he ran back to his room, alerting everyone.

 **"** **Oi Tsuna! Are you okay?!"** Shamal shouted while banging the locked room.

No answer, but they can heard groans of pain from the inside.

After some minutes Tsuna stopped groaning as it turned deadly silent.

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

But then they heard a loud blood chilling scream **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** with that Hibari snapped, he broke down that poor door.

They all gasped when they saw Tsuna is on the corner, pulling his hair hardly as if trying to pull them off.

 **"…"** Tsuna is curling into small ball, not aware of people around him.

 **"** **are you ok, Tsuna?"** the baseball star said. But it turned into deaf ear.

 **"…** **Get hold of yourself…"** Tsuna held his head lower while his body trembling slightly.

 **"** **T-Tsuna-nii?"** Toshi called.

Tsuna didn't answer for some seconds. After some more calls he finally answered. **"what else do you want from me?"** He growled low.

They all stand in confusion while Tsuna slowly stood up. Somehow they have feeling to back off, even Reborn is doing the same.

 **"** **you've took my parents, then you took Mom, Dad and my sister. And you still ask for more?"** Tsuna keep growling, his eyes that colder than ice is glaring at no one particular.

Tsuna then suddenly charge into Hibari, but even without his flames Hibari is losing. When Mukuro, Riki, and Riku interuted and tried to stop him, they were dragged into that one sided fight, and Tsuna is still the winner.

Right before Tsuna lit his flames, he stopped his every move. His eyes are widen. He's shooking his head lightly before then he took steps back while holding his head. **"get hold of yourself, Tsuna. You're attacking your friends… They are not** ** _him_** **"** He said to himself until he backed the wall.

 **"** **T-Tsuna-san?"** Chrome asked. But Tsuna just keep on trembling.

 **"** **stay away…"** Tsuna begged. His head is messy, but he can feel that _he_ tried to approaching his mind.

 **"** **Tsuna it's us… get hold of your self!"** Reborn called him once more as he tried to reach him.

But the reaction once again not like what Reborn expected, Tsuna is suddenly crying out loud now. **"I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"** he said almost shouting. He pull his hair even harder almost like wanting to rip it off.

 **"** **l-let them go… you can kill me all you want but please not them… not my friends…"** Tsuna startled in fear.

All of the people that is there stunned by his words. Yes, even Reborn.

 **"** **w-what do you mean by that Juu- Tsuna?"** the bomber startled. For this once he thought to called him by name hoping somehow it will helped Tsuna to be calmer.

Tsuna went silent as if thinking about something. **"I-I'll do everything, just leave them alone!…"** that's all he can say.

Tsuna started to shaking hard again. **"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… just leave them alone…"**

 **"** **what is he talking about?"** Riki asked at no one particular. But Mukuro answered her, **"it looks like he had some kind of nightmare"** he actually not sure himself. After those past years, Mukuro know how people that's losing his soul, a person that has given up on the world. (since he once experienced it himself. Thank god Tsuna saved him). Tsuna looks exactly like that right now.

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Not knowing anything to do, Riki and Riku hugged Tsuna which then followed with the twins. Although Tsuna went hysterical at that, they keep continue their hug which then one by one followed by the other, even Reborn joined at it.

After one hour or so, Tsuna's cry slowly died down. As he slowly back to his sense. **"minna…?"** He called weakly.

 **"** **yes, Tsuna-san?"** chrome asked with her silky voice.

Tsuna smiled at them, **"thank you…"** he said before he gave up to his exhaustion and went sleep with smile plastered in his face.

* * *

#Somewhere…

 **"** **D*** it! I almost got him, but they broke the spell…"** a man in mask banged his arm chair as he grunted.

A man voice chuckled _"see? I told you that he, no-… they will make it"_ he said, pissing the man in mask even more.

 **"** **well, I still have much plan for him… don't worry my little vessel, not so long again your duties are finished and that little devil will replaced you"** now the 'vessel' man Tch-ed in anger.

 _"_ _you won't win this"_ the masked man smirked evilly as he stabbed his own hand but stangely the other guy screamed in pain instead of him.

The 'vessel' man whimpering in pain as the masked man smirked victoriously at him. **"oh I will, and he can't resist it. Not if he's still that soft-headed".**


	90. Chapter 82

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"_ _Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"** **Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

~After Tsuna passed out~

No one knows what happened. They all just stayed still until Bianchi speak up.

 **"** **what was that?"** She asked, but of course no one's knew so they just be quiet.

They put Tsuna in bed. Tsuna was holding Riku's sleeve all the time. when she wanted to took it down Tsuna whimpered in his sleep, **"no, don't go… don't leave me alone…"** He whispered with a frown. Riku have no heart to continue her doing, and so she let Tsuna's hand rested there. She told the other that she'll stay by his side and that the other could go.

After the other left Riku charressed Tsuna's face. **"what kind of danger that you went thorough this time my dear brother?"** She asked in worriedness then she cupped his face making Tsuna's frowning face turned into happy smilling face.

 **"** **thank you…"** Tsuna whispered. Riku smiled then rested her head on his chest until she sleeps.

By the time everyone goes back and checked for Tsuna almost all the girls squealing at how cute the view is.

Tsuna is sleeping peacefully with Riku on his side and both holding each others hand…

(A/N : Giotto has been tackled down by the other so he didn't disturbed them.)

* * *

~on the evening~

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, his head is dizzy but it feels lighter from before he passed out. He then realize that _his tracker_ is no longer inside of him. That spell has broken.

He then looked his surrounding, he is back to his room right now. Riku also wake up from the movement.

The brown and red eyes met each other in confusion. They syncronisingly looked at their warm hands and then they flustered when they saw their hands holding each other. **"EEEEH?!"** They screamed.

One seconds later all the occupans of the villa arrived at the room to see their cute faces of embarassement.

 **"** **w-what are you doing here Riku?"** Tsuna asked still looking away with red face.

 **"** **e-eum, well, you were having nightmare a-and you held my sleeve so I have no choice but stay. I-I don't meant to sleep on your—"** She can't finished her sentence as she held up her bit red face with her hands.

 **"** **aw~ young love~"** Nana giggled.

And now the two *cough*couple*cough*'s ear has steam out from their face.

They all laughed…

Until Tsuna broke it with a hiss of pain while holding his head with one hand. Although the spell has broken but the damages are left on him. They're adding the pain that _it_ caused on him.

Unfortunately he didn't bring the pills that surely will help him a lot, and it's already past the time of his routine time.

The both doctor instantly on his sides, checking for him. **"I'm okay Lisa-sensei, Shamal… just a mere headache that's all"** Tsuna said, trying to stop the two.

 **"** **well you better rest then… You must have exhausted yourself"** Lisa said. Tsuna just simply smiled.

 **"** **I guess so…"** He said. (A/N : He really need a long night sleep after all that happened these past days) **.**

Then Lisa helped him back to the bed.

 **"** **thank you everyone…"** Tsuna mumbled.

 **"** **anytime Tsuna"** Riku answered as Tsuna smiled for the last time before he went to sleep.

The other is now can leave him with more ease.

* * *

#somewhere in Italy

 **"** **excuse me, Chief… Vongola ninth is on the line"** a ravennete woman said.

 **"** **thanks, Julie…"** the said man thanked to his secretary who is now bowing and left.

The said man pick the phone up. **"helo?... okay… Ookami Fagmilia?... alright, don't worry Nono, I'll handle this… I wish you a good day…"** then he hung it.

 **"** **a job in Hokaido huh? What a coincidence…"** a blonde man said with an eerie smirk plastered on his creepy face. **"I guess I'll include one little** ** _cockroach_** **on my hunting list…"**

He stood up from his seat. He took his gun and shoot it to his target's photoghaph who already has so many hole of bullet on it.

Another bulls eye… He smirked as he whispered, **"prepare to die, little** ** _cockroach_** **…"**

* * *

On the next day, even when the clock already pointed 10 A.M. Tsuna is still sleeping. No one dare to inturrepted since he looks so tired as if he didn't have sleep for days (which is true)

And so, Reborn decided to run his _other_ plan…

(A/N : including two other Arcobaleno's new appereance. And some more hellish training for the twins. You can see it on the manga or anime –when Tsuna and the other went to mafia land- ^_^)

* * *

It's the third day of their vacation. Tsuna has been wake up on 2 A.M. He is now fresh and ready to go. So first time in the morning he make the breakfast for everyone. Today's menu is hot curry.

Tsuna finished at 3, and no one has wake up yet and so he decided to take some walk to the beach.

 **"** **what a beautiful peaceful sea…"** He muttered.

 **"** **glad, you can smile again Tsuna…"** Henko commented.

 _"_ _hm… yeah, I'm so happy that 'it' has been over now… you know, if it keeps continuing I don't know if I can keep my sanity anymore"_ Tsuna chuckled slightly.

 **"** **good then, cause a soulless crazy person won't be a great buddy right?" ** He joked.

Tsuna chuckled again, _"I guess not. Although… I think it's still a lot better than being all alone, huh granpa~"_

 **"** **oh you do know me~ my sweet little grandson~"** old joke, but Tsuna laughed at it, he is now sitting on the sand staring at the beautiful night-morning sky.

 _"_ _ne, Henko… how is your real appereance?"_

 **"** **well, I looks exactly like you except that I have light green eyes and blonde hair"** Henko said. **"but why you ask?"**

Tsuna smiled, **"because I always wanted to do this…"** Tsuna then snapped his finger as an illusion that looks exactly like Henko's description is appearing in front of him. That boy is some inch taller than Tsuna, had light green eyes and blonde hair.

That boy blinked twice. **"T-This is…"** he looked at his hands.

Tsuna smiled again, **"now this way we can talk normally."**

 **"** **but how did you do this?"** That boy asked.

 **"** **simple illusion. This way, our mind is completely separated. But don't worry, no one will find out since I hide the aura till the point it's invicible."** Tsuna explained as he took a seashell and arrange it with a string so it formed a neckleace. He then inserted some dark mist flame and night flame inside it.

Tsuna then wrapped it on Henko's neck. **"with this you can stay in this from until well… 48 hours at most."** Tsuna said with a smile. Henko stared at the indigo glowing seashell.

" **Now how's your feeling Henko?"** Tsuna asked. Henko smiled as he beamed and hugged Tsuna. **"This is amazing!"**

Tsuna chuckled. **"good…"** He said.

 **"** **but, are you okay with this?"** Henko talked about the dark flames inside his neckleace.

 **"** **I only put little of** ** _it_** **, since if I put it to much the sashell will broke. So I'm fine with it."** Tsuna answered.

Then the both boys' chatting while enjoying the sunrise…


	91. Chapter 83

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"_ _Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"** **Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

The twins wake up at 4 o'clock, again after another beat up by the one and only _the_ Reborn.

They're not too surprised to see the dining room is full of foods, in fact they are happy because this means Tsuna has recovered. And so they looking for the brunet.

but when they can't find him anywhere in the house, they started to panic.

SFX : *thud* *thud*

Until they got kicked by Reborn in their head, that is…

 **"** **Ouch… Reborn! Why did you do that?"** Toshi said.

 **"** **because you fools just keep on running like maniac. Look! There he is"** Reborn pointed to outside from the window.

The twins looking at where he gestured. **"who is that boy that with Tsuna-nii?"** Tsuki frowned.

 **"** **if you want to find out, then get out!"** another kick successfully landed on their heads.

So now the twins are walking to the laughing duo.

 **"…** **Are you serious?…"** Tsuna swepted his tears. He has never laughed this loud before and it's funny how his great (10x) granpa can make him like this. (A/N : I'll explain this later *wink*)

 **"** **yes! And it all happened just because of one gum! Can you believe it?"** The blonde laughed.

 **"** **hahaha…"** Tsuna laughed again before he spotted the three. **"oh hi you guys! Another morning call?"** Tsuna greeted.

Tsuki nodded. **"more like** ** _Reborn's_** **call I must say…"** Toshi muttured in annoyance as he rubbed the back of his head.

Reborn jumped from Tsuki's shoulder to Tsuna's head, he just loved to sit there because Tsuna's hair always so soft and smells like fruits.

 **"** **chaosu~ have you felling well, Tsuna?"** Reborn greeted.

 **"** **I'm fine now…Thank you for your concern Reborn"** Tsuna smiled. Reborn nodded, taking that assuring smile as answer.

 **"** **anyways… who is he Tsuna-nii?"** Tsuki asked as he gestured at the other teen.

 **"** **oh, he? He is…"**

 **"** **the name is Henko, pleasure to meet you…"** Henko cutted him as he shooked the both teens' hand.

 **"** **Henko?"** The twins said in questioned tone. _"isn't that the name that Tsuna-nii once mentioned?'_ They thought.

Tsuna raised his brow, **"what's with that question mark?"** He asked suspiciously.

 **"** **n-nothing!"** the twins said hurriedly.

Tsuna rolled his eyes, **"you two really need to practice on your lies. It's too obvious"**

Reborn snickered, **"don't worry Tsuna, I'm on it"** He said as the twins glupped. Tsuna sent them an apologized look as Henko laughed. **"it's not like you can do any better Tsuna"**

 **"** **Oh shut up, you laugh maniac!"** Tsuna glared (read : pouted) at him.

Henko snickered, **"or what, Usagi-chan~?"** the twins snorted while Reborn snickered as Tsuna blushed embarassely.

 **"** **why you!"** Then Tsuna chased after Henko who is now stucking his tongue at Tsuna.

They both looks like cat and mouse. Seeing this, the twins are sweatdropped. Reborn just simply smiled in amusement as he sit on Tsuki's shoulder.

* * *

After some minutes later Henko surrendered after being tackled down by Tsuna.

 **"** **anyways Tsuna, you've introduced me so why don't you introduced them to me?"** Henko said.

Tsuna rolled his eyes as he dusted off his shirt from the sands. _'well, he is now acting as a stranger so I guess I just have to do it…'_ Tsuna thought,

 **"** **well okay. Henko, these are my brothers, Toshi, Tsuki, and this fancy guy over here, is Reborn…"** the twins nodded as their name is mentioned.

 **"** **Chaosu!"** Reborn tilted his fedora.

Henko grinned goofily. **"Tsuna, when I said 'them' I meant all of** ** _them_** **…"** Henko said as he pointed at the people who is peeking at them thorough the windows.

Tsuna chuckled when he saw Gokudera fell off because of Lambo's sudden appereance.

Tsuna then stood up with the help from Henko. **"okay then, I guess it's time for us to get back. Oh, and Henko, you're going with us…"** Tsuna said as he pulled Henko's hand while the blonde just grinned happily. They both skipped their way to the beach house (note the flowery background on their backs).

Again, the twins sweatdropped as Reborn just giggled.

When Tsuna arrived at the house he immedietly being hugged by three kids… eum, I mean four of them (the fourth was Giotto).

 **"** **Tsuna-nii, you're healthy again!"** Fuuta said.

 **"** **Tsuna-gege is awake!"** I-pin exclaimed.

 **"** **Tsuna-nii! You make me worried, so you have to buy Lambo-sama one pack of candies!"** Lambo said.

 **"** **oh Tsuna! You're smiling again!"** Giotto said with anime tears.

Tsuna sweatdropped at their sudden action but then he smiled as he hugged them back. **"yup, yup! I'm healthy again, it's all thank's to you guys…"** Tsuna cuddled them. The kids giggled.

 **"** **anyways Tsuna, who is that?"** Bianchi asked as she gestured the blonde beside him.

 **"** **oh yah, minna I want to introduced you to him. This is Henko, he is…"** again Tsuna is being cutted by Henko, but this time he also hugged Tsuna by waist, **"… I'm his lover"** Henko smiled seductively at Tsuna.

Chorus of 'EH?' can be heard.

Tsuna stared at the light green pair with an almost unnoticed confusion look. Henko just slimly smirking as if saying _'just play along'._

Tsuna sighed but then wrapped his hands on Henko's neck. **"why, darling. I was going to introduced you myself"** He said with a shy pout as Henko tighten his hug so their face is only one inch away.

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

 **"** **WHAAAAT?!"**

 **====Cliffhanger====**


	92. Chapter 84

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"_ _Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"** **Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

 _ **~~~last chapter~~~**_

 _ **"**_ _ **anyways Tsuna, who is that?"**_ _Bianchi asked as she gestured the blonde beside him._

 _ **"**_ _ **oh yah, minna I want to introduced you to him. This is Henko, he is…"**_ _again Tsuna is being cutted by Henko, but this time he also hugged Tsuna by waist,_ _ **"… I'm his lover"**_ _Henko smiled seductively at Tsuna._

 _Chorus of 'EH?' can be heard._

 _Tsuna stared at the light green pair with an almost unnoticed confusion look. Henko just slimly smirking as if saying 'just play along'._

 _Tsuna sighed but then wrapped his hands on Henko's neck._ _ **"why, darling. I was going to introduced you myself"**_ _He said with a shy pout as Henko tighten his hug so their face is only one inch away._

 _Silence…_

 _Silence…_

 _Silence…_

 _ **"**_ _ **WHAAAAT?!"**_

* * *

~present~

 **"WHAAAAT?!"** They ALL shouted.

After some seconds passed, Tsuna and Henko finally released thir hug as they laughing like crazy. Even Tsuna is crouching down as his hand keeps on hitting the floor while Henko clunching his stomach almost unable to stand.

 **"** **AHAHAHA… you guys have to see your face right now… HAHAHA"** Henko laughed.

 **"** **HAHAHA… That is so funny! HAHAHA You all… HAHAHA… you all fell for it! "** Tsuna said between his laughter

 **"** **you're making fun of us?"** Reborn leaked his deadly intense. He really mad for fall to this joke.

Tsuna swept his imaginary tears, **"well, yeah"** at that moment they all emitting dark aura. Cause that was not funny. Not funny at all.

.

.

.

Well, maybe a little…

.

.

Slowly they relaxed and stopping their glares as their heart soften when they saw Tsuna laughed. Even Loke had never saw Tsuna laughed like this.

Tsuna really looks like an angel now.

 **"** **I-I'm sorry minna… *giggle*… But seriously… why did you ever fell for that kind of joke. I mean come on, you know that I'm not like** ** _that,_** **right?…"** Tsuna swept his remaining tear. The other just blushed when they hear it.

Hearing no answer, Tsuna stunned. ' _It can't be… right?'_ He thought.

 **"** **I guess they don't think that you're** ** _normal_** **Tsuna…"** Now Henko is laughing for a different matter.

Tsuna throwed his gaze to make sure about it by facing them. But seeing that they were blushing even harder. He is flustered. **"Seriously guys?!"** He shouted in embarrassment.

The girls are blushing shyly, while the boys just whistled, some are looking away while the rest just smiling sheepishly (A/N : for Reborn, Hibari, and Mukuro, they just being themselves, including evil smirks and some 'Kufufu's. ^_^)

 **"** **Kufufu~ It's your fault you looks like a cute** ** _uke_** **…"** Mukuro said jokingly. It caused laughters and some chuckles (A/N : Reborn snickered; Hibari snorted; Gokudera is really mad and almost blow Mukuro up, but thanks to Yamamoto he stopped –but then they back at their one sided argument-)

But for Tsuna, that is _not_ funny since he knows what's that word means…

And hearing _that_ from his newest friend, Tsuna can't help but upset.

Not hearing any laugh or even any answer from the brunet, the crowds slowly died down.

Tsuna hang his head low as his bang manage to cover his teary eyes.

 **"** **J-Juudaime?"** Gokudera called in startle.

Tsuna suddenly turned around, trying to ran away to outside. But he's being held by someone.

He looked at whoever that is, **"H-Henko?"** He called the frowning boy. **"he triggered something isn't he?…"** Henko asked. Tsuna just silent.

 **"** **Henko… Let me go…"** Tsuna whispered desperatedly as he started to feel the pain from the curse.

 **"** **you are NOT going to anywhere Tsuna …"** Henko insisted as Tsuna started to grab his hair. Everyone else just stared back and front at the two,, not knowing what to do.

 **"** **p-please Henko…"** Tsuna pleaded, **"I can't hold it anymore…"** He said as he tried to reverent his tears from falling while at the sametime struggling to let go but Henko's strong grip won't let him.

 **"** **You have to stay"** Henko demanded. **"If you running again then it will only repeated again and again…"** He is certain that his saying from before wasn't all wrong. In fact after think it all over again just receiving the pain didn't solve anything right? And that's why Henko determinded that his theory is right and he'll proof it now… (A/N : read chapter 67 if you forget what Henko said)

Tsuna looked like he's thingking for a moment before he then clunching his head again a bit forceful this time, alerting the other.

 **"** **Tsuna!/-nii!/-kun!/-san!"** They called. But Henko stopped them from approaching the brunet.

Tsuna started to trebling but he still manage to say his jumpling reason, **"I-If I told them… I-If I do… T-They will… urgh!"** He grunted in pain. He almost fell down but Henko manage to hold him up.

 **"** **no they won't. They won't leave you, Tsuna. And I am certainly NOT going to either…"** Henko whispered but still can be heard to the other as they all now understand for what Henko is trying to do… He's trying to make Tsuna tell them something…

Faint sobbing can be heard from the brunet, **"B-But…"** Tsuna mumbled with cracked voice.

 **"** **come on Tsuna. You trusted us, don't you?"** Henko's voice went softer. **"you can just tell us everything. And once you did, it'll be over, believe me…"**

Tsuna just went silent as Henko took this opportunity to scoot Tsuna slowly to the nearby sofa.

After make sure that Tsuna's comfy Henko asked him, **"so…?"**

As if snapped out from his daze, Tsuna abruptly stood up again trying to ran but once again Henko stopped him. **"it's okay Tsuna… It's okay… better to let it out then keep it to yourself"** he said as he slowly bring Tsuna back to his sit.

Tsuna didn't complain or resist this time. **"just close your eyes. Take a deep breath, and let it flow…"** Henko guided. Tsuna did what he said as he slowly consumed by his memory, make him tell the world part of his dark story…

* * *

 _~flashback~_

 _It's Saturday morning. Our little brunet is in the middle of playing alone on the backyard just like how a 4 years child do. No one is home now, Nana and the twins are shopping while Iemitsu is working on Vongola Japan branch._ (A/N : Iemitsu got promoted into the head of CEDEF when Tsuna is 5)

 _He's playing with a stray cat. He is laughing, enjoing it's company. He's not aware that someone has been on his back._

 _When he aware of his presence it's already too late. A cloth on his mouth has prevent him from shouting moreover the chloroform on it make him feel dizzy and not so long it finally knock him out._

* * *

 _By the time he wake up he's inside a car._ _ **"where am I?"**_ _He asked no one. He looked to his side. His eyes widen._ _ **"T-Tou-san?"**_ _He shuttered in fear as he tried to backed away as far as he could._

 _Iemitsu smiled fondly at him,_ _ **"oh you finally wake up Tsuna…"**_ _He said but the brunet is not paying attention as he dranked into his own thoughts._

 _'_ _Tsu-kun didn't do anything wrong didn't he?' Tsuna asked himself._

 _Seeing no response from the little boy, Iemitsu chuckled._ _ **"relax… I'm not going to do anything to you. In fact, I'm sorry for what I've done to you…"**_ _the blonde apologized as he once in a while glanced at the brunet despite he is driving the car._

 _Tsuna who has never heard any kind words from him perked his head to see if the man lying or not. Iemitsu is for once –in his view- not as scary as before and he has to admit that he's happy to hear him apologizing like this._ _ **"d-did you mean it?"**_ _Tsuna asked._

 _Iemitsu stared at him then smiled again._ _ **"Sure! In fact today, I'm off the job to make it up for you! We're going to have fun!"**_ _he said in cheery tone._

 ** _"_** ** _Really?"_** _Tsuna said raising his hope._

 _Iemitsu nodded._ _ **"I'm sorry for being a bad dad Tsuna…"**_

 _Tsuna hugged him._ _ **"he? What's this?"**_ _Iemitsu chuckled._ _ **"apologize accepted… I loved you tou-san"**_ _Iemitsu chuckled again, he let Tsuna to hug him like that but slowly his fond smile dissapeard as it replaced with one devil smirk. 'yeah… it's going to be fun…'_

* * *

 _~time skip~_

 _The duo father and son is now inside of a mall. Tsuna who never been in this kind of place before beamed in happiness he keep clinging on Iemitsu who offered him many things. Firstly they bought clothes. Iemitsu bought Tsuna some cute outfit, some of them make the little brunet pouted at how girly it is but atlas he accepted his tou-san's choise._

 _Then they're off to the cafeteria, they eat spageties together. Iemitsu even feed Tsuna who has souce all over his face._

 _Next, they went to the toy store. Iemitsu bought Tsuna a pluffy of lion cub. Tsuna receive it happily._

 _Iemitsu 'looks like' he's having fun. He bring Tsuna here and there to pleased the brunet. While Tsuna is enjoying this so much until he forget all that just a day before he just get another beating from the man beside him. Tsuna doesn't care anymore, he's finally having fun with his dad._

 ** _"_** ** _where are we going next, tou-san?"_** _Tsuna asked happily._

 _Iemitsu smiled at him._ _ **"oh, you'll see. It's a surprise…"**_ _Tsuna nodded._

 _He just complied when Iemitsu brought him to a hotel. A one luxurious hotel._

 _He's gaping at the scene. Never in his entire live he ever been in this big house before. 'I wonder who lived in this place?' he thought._

 _When they arrived at a room Tsuna can just stare at how beautiful it is._

 ** _"_** ** _how is our room?"_** _Iemitsu asked snapped the brunet out of his daze._

 ** _"_** ** _this is ours?"_** _He asked in disbelieve. Iemitsu chuckled as he nodded._

 _Tsuna beamed to one of the big room while cheering. The bed is comfy and soft._ _ **"tou-san! You've got to try this!"**_ _Tsuna shouted from the bedroom._

 _Iemitsu chuckled from the door,_ _ **" but first I'm going to make some call with my friends. You better take a shower first, you're stink~"**_ _Tsuna pouted as Iemisu lift him to the bathtub._

 ** _"_** ** _now, be a good boy and take a bath okay?"_** _Iemitsu patted Tsuna's head._

 ** _"_** ** _Hai, tou-san!"_** _Tsuna answered. He then playing with the rubber ducks not aware at the dark smile on Iemitsu's lips._ _ **"good boy~"**_

* * *

 _~time skip~_

 _Tsuna just finished take the bath he went back to the bedroom with towel wrapped on him. Iemitsu didn't answer his call and so he get out from the bathroom himself._

 _He found his new clothes on the bedroom. 'Tou-san must have prepare it for me…' and so he wear it._

 _He found a note beside it._ _ **[I'm going outside for some snacks, if you finished you can take a rest first. I'll buy you shortcake later~**_ ** _J_** ** _]_** _Tsuna chuckled at how many doodles on it._

 _'_ _tou-san is so childlish' he thought._

 _Tsuna then jumped at the bed and lying there stared at the ceiling. He just can't believe that this is happening. He and Iemitsu finally have a father-son bonding and not a one sided beating as usual._

 _He giggled as he wrapped himself with the soft blanket. He keep his happy thoughts in mind until he drived into dreamland…_

* * *

 _~time skip~_

 _SFX : *bam*_

 _Hearing the loud voice Tsuna abruptly woke up._ _ **"w-w-who's there?!"**_ _He shouted._

 _But it turned just Iemitsu. Tsuna sighed in relief._

 ** _"_** ** _sorry… I wake you up…"_** _Iemitsu said sheepishly._

 _Tsuna chuckled._ _ **"it's okay tou-san… I'm happy that you're back"**_ _Iemitsu then entered the roomwith shortcake on his hand._

 ** _"_** ** _Here…"_** _He gave it to Tsuna who has sparkles on his eyes._

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you!"_** _He said. Iemitsu just chuckled._

 _Tsuna eat his cake happily, until then there are three grown up man entered the room._ _ **"w-who are they?"**_ _Tsuna startled._

 ** _"_** ** _oh they? They're my friends. Say hello to them."_** _Iemitsu said._

 ** _"_** ** _H-Hello… my name is Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short. Nice to meet you?"_** _Tsuna said nervously as the two of them already on his sides._

 ** _"_** ** _He's cute"_** _one of them said._

 ** _"_** ** _I can play all night long with this cute bunny~"_** _the other said._

 _The last guy who stood beside Iemitsu chuckled._ _ **"He indeed looks 'delicious'…"**_ _He then turned to Iemitsu and hand him some sack of money._

 ** _"_** ** _happy that I found your taste~"_** _Iemitsu grinned darkly then leave the room._

 _Tsuna just stunned not knowing what happen._ _ **"tou-san?"**_ _Tsuna called._ _ **"you sold me?"**_ _He asked before the blonde closed the door._

 _Iemitsu grinned creepily,_ _ **"I just lend you to their care. And don't call me tou-san cause I'll never be yours."**_ _He spatted._

 ** _"_** ** _now… have fun~"_** _as the door closed the three man started to their action as screams of agony came from the brunet…_

 _This night is Tsuna's darkest night, where he lost his innocence in the starless night…_


	93. Chapter 85

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"_ _Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"** **Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

 **"** **I-I'm s-scared"** Tsuna muffled his words as he hugged Henko who is nearest to him. Henko patted his back as he whispered words of 'it's okay' to the crying brunet.

Everyone just stunned in shock. I mean who wasn't, after hearing _just_ one of things that Tsuna hide it turned out thet what he hide is things like _this_.

Mukuro really regretted his saying. Yeah sure he got experimented and such but his past still a lot better than Tsuna's. same goes with the other. mostly to Loke.

He has a surprised blank face. He already know Tsuna back then. That time he know something is wrong with the brunet but since Tsuna didn't want to talk about it he just let it go and cheer him. Not asking more about why he's so upset.

Nana and all the girl is crying. The kids are clueless since their ears are covered by Haru, Kyoko and Riki the whole time.

Riki, Riku, Hibari, and the ghosts stunned. They have been together for years yet they never knew that Tsuna has gone thorough that.

Reborn's and the guardians blood boiled at this. Reborn mostly. He really want to shot some idiots because of this. (A/N : FYI, Tsuna didn't mention Iemitsu's name in his story he use subs word as he, his, and him.) How dare them tainted Tsuna's innocence like that!

Tired of crying, Tsuna slowly fell sleep. After making sure that Tsuna's asleep, Henko then carried Tsuna in bridal style to his room. Everyone just let him be and stayed at the living room.

* * *

#with everyone

 **"** **This is all your fault, ya' b*****d"** Gokudera shouted-whispered (A/N : is that even possible?).

 **"** **Hey, I was joking! How could I know that it will lead into something like this?! Besides, everyone who laughs should be blamed too!"** Mukuro tried to defend himself.

 **"** **he's right, we all at fault here, we must apologized to him later."** Lisa said, smiling fondly as she pats the both teens' shoulder to calm them down.

Then silence enveloped them. Even Hibari who usually has 'bite' them to death, went into deep silent

 **"** **ano… I might shouldn't have to ask, but what does 'uke' means? Why Tsuna-nii so sad about it?"** Fuuta asked innocently. Kyoko hugged him immedietly.

 **"** **you shouldn't have know that word yet, Fuuta-kun. It's a harsh word…"** Kyoko tried to explained as natural as she could.

Riki hold on I-pin while Haru hold on Lambo.

 **"** **will Tsuna-gege be alright?"** I-pin asked Riki. Riki smiled a bit awkwardly, **"don't worry, he maybe mad but he'll be fine."** She said, although she don't really know. She never heard anything like this from him. Actually, despite of what they have gone thorough Tsuna never told them further about his past.

* * *

#with the ghosts

 **"** **how could we not knowing this?"** Knuckle asked to no one particular.

 **"** **He do it again… hiding everything to himself."** Lampo growled.

 **"** **you know? I feel bad for him…"** Asari said, looking down.

 **"** **I really wan't to kill those b*****d"** Daemon growled

 **"** **hn…"** Alaude agreed.

 **"** **I bet that the one behind it is that f***ing blonde."** G snarled.

 **"** **wanna track them?"** Alaude asked obviously want to kill those _animal_.

Giotto shooked his head. **"as much I want to agree with you all, Tsuna wouldn't like that at all…"** He said.

Some of them Tch-ed while the rest rolled their eyes in annoyance, yes even Knuckle.

 **"** **and I actually curious about this Henko guy. I somehow feel something familiar from him. It's just like he's not an ordinary kid."** Giotto changed the topic.

 **"** **you're right, for the moment there I can feel that he stared at us but then retreated back"** Asari said.

 **"** **and I can feel strong flames from him."** Daemon said.

 **"** **it can't be serious right?"** G said not wanting more trouble.

 **"** **Hn… melon is right"** Alaude said. (Daemon : &%$ !. Me : this has been sencored by Royal-chan. Too much violence. If any one of you want to know what happened please just imagine it yourself.)

 **"** **Yare~ Yare~ they are troublesome"** Lampo said.

 **"** **anyway… I'm going to follow him. I don't want anything happen to my little Tuna."** Giotto said then dashed to follow Henko ignoring his fighting guardians, leaving the other sweatdropped.

* * *

#with Henko.

Henko put Tsuna on the bed. He caressed Tsuna's tears away. **"sorry for make you remember, Tsuna…"** He said in whisper.

Not so long then Giotto and the other arrived. Henko stared at them and they stared at him.

 **"** **Vongola primo and guardians, right?"** Henko bluntly stated in whisper. Shoking the ghosts.

 **"** **you can see us?"** Henko nodded.

 **"** **I can and I know who you are…"** Henko smiled fondly at Giotto.

 **"** **can I… can I hug you?"** Henko asked with a cracked voice. Giotto is confused but seing no harm he's nearing the boy.

Henko hugged him thightly. _'I can finally meet you, my son… my Gi- no… Ieyatsu…'_ Henko thought as tears of joy flowing freely from his closed eyes.

As for Giotto… he is clueless. This boy over here, he can feel warmth from him. Something that he's been missing since his mother died long time ago. Without he realizing he tighten the hug as he cried silently.

Now this has make all the ghosts surprised beyond their imagination. Just why Giotto hug a stranger and suddenly crying?!

They really want to ask but have no heart to break this touching moment.

 **"** **I'm sorry… you really reminded me of someone from my family…"** Henko said as he released the hug.

 **"** **don't worry. It was nice actually"** Giotto smiled back.

 **"** **ehehe…"** Henko chuckled. **"anyway… I know that you all wanted to ask me your questions but I suggested it to be delayed because if I don't go now those people outside might caused loud voices and caused Tsuna to wake. We wouldn't like that to happen right?"** all the ghost nodded understand. And with that Henko leave the room and the peaceful Tsuna with the silence.

* * *

#the living room

The moment Henko stepped into the room all eyes is on him.

 **"** **How did you do that…?"** Tsuki asked.

 **"** **yeah, even us can't make him tell anything…"** Riku added while trying to erase the evidence of her crying.

Henko smiled. **"It's complicated…"** He said.

 **"** **I guess I should re reintroduced myself…"** Henko chuckled lightly. **"my name is Henko. I'm an illusionist. I met Tsuna when he's at the hospital one month ago. Well technically we just met by our mind?"** Henko stared at the confused faces infront of him.

 **"** ***sigh*… How should I explain this?"** He muttured. It's impossible for him to tell them that he is Tsuna's ancestor who died more than 400 years ago right?

 **"** **to make it fast. I am his half and he is mine…"** now everyone confused. What did he mean, he's Tsuna's half?

 **"** **we are connected to each other. I mean, our minds…**

 **Let me restart this… I and Tsuna met each other thorough our minds. I also have the same ability of him and can see what he see. *stared at the ghost*** (ghosts : *blinked*). **I don't know how but we just did. We could read each other mind and that's why I know how to lure him to tell us** ** _that_** **."** Henko said.

 **"** **oh and for your information, this is the first time I and Tsuna met each other properly, so if any of you want to asked anything about me I suggested for you not to asked him but me directly"**

They all nodded.

 **"** **let's put your introduction aside for now. Do you know what happen to Tsuna?"** Reborn asked.

All eyes at the blonde, **"sadly, yes…"** he answer.

 **"** **you all must have known his weird behavior of suddenly running and then looking somehow in pain right?"** Henko asked as they all nodded.

 **"** **well the thing is… He's not okay.** ** _Definitely not okay_** **. As you have heard from him self his past is so bad,** ** _terrible I may say_** **. And he has ability of not forgetting anything plus his ability of fotografic memory.** ** _It's an ability of remembering something once he saw it, in case you don't know_** **.**

 **Those ability of him is like a curse to him since he can NOT forget anything that happened to him. And sadly he has experiencing hell. And I'm not kidding when I said that. What he told us was only piece of it.**

 **He always get hounted by those dark memories. And recently he's having nightmares that he can't even get any sleep. he also started to halusinating.** ** _He even questioning his sanity..._** **It's too stresfull for him and it caused pain that even medic can't detect."** Henko said.

(A/N : **_"this"_** mean Henko is murmuring)

 **"** **sorry for my messed explanation, but that's the easiest way I can tell you"** Henko said, ' _and the savest way…'_ He added to himself.

 **"** **why Tsuna-nii never told us this?"** Yamamoto asked. He might not understand it all but He know that Tsuna is suffering.

 **"** **Baseball-freak! Of course Juudaime won't tell us. He don't want to make us worry"** Gokudera said.

Henko smiled bitterly, **"that's right. And that's why I need all of you to keep this conversation as secret. I might just know him but I can tell that Tsuna will be totally upset if he know that I told you guys about his condition…"**

 **"** **of course…"** Yamamoto said.

 **"…** **and please help him…"** Henko bowed to them. He know that these people in front of him can help Tsuna the way he couldn't.

He then feel a pat on his back, telling him to stood up. **"you don't have to bow. We'll definitely help him. And you Henko, for helping us realizing this. Thank you…"** Loke said with a bright smile.

Henko smiled, **"you're welcome Loke-san"** he said politely.

Loke raised his brow. He never mentioned his name before right?

 **"** **and how do you know my name?"** He asked in curiosity.

Henko chuckled, **"of course I do. I know all of your names actually. Tsuna told me…"** He grinned.

 **"** **you are Loke-san. Those girls are your daughters, Riki and Riku. The kids… Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta. The pervert doctor there is Shamal, and the one beside him is Dr. Lisa. The pineapples sibling are Mukuro and Na-I mean Chrome** (Mukuro : Kufufu~ do you have a death wish kid? Chrome : Mukuro-nii *sweatdrop*) **. The school idol, Kyoko and her bestfriend, Hana** (Hana : Monkey). **The skylark, Hibari** (Hibari : Hn…). **Tsuna's self proclaimed wife , Haru** (Haru : Hey!). **the self proclaimed right hand man, Gokudera** (Gokudera : I'm not self proclaimed! I AM his right hand man!). **The baseball star, Yamamoto** (Yamamoto : Haha!) **. the scaredy jenious, Shoichi** (Irie : *clunching his stomach*). **The Extreme man, Ryohei** (Ryohei : EXTREME! Everyone : *closing ears*). **The twins, Toshi and Tsuki. And the last… the greatest hitman Reborn…** (Reborn : smirk) **"** Henko called as he pointed at them at their names.

Before anyone could react about that, Lambo shouted. **"Gyahahah! You know Lambo-sama's name! now be my subordinate!"** he said.

Henko chuckled then held him on his arm. **"I won't I prever to be your friend…"** Henko said as he took out candy that he brought from Tsuna's room to him, just like how Tsuna did.

Lambo blinked twice, **"he? Tsuna-nii?"** He asked not believing his eyes. Indeed Henko's face are similar to the said brunet only different at their hair and eyes colour.

 **"** **Tsuna-gege, hair is yellow!"** I-pin said with her crooked Japanese.

 **"** **no, no, Lambo, I-pin, he is not Tsuna-nii, he is Henko-nii… ups"** Fuuta shutted his mouth.

Henko giggled, **"don't worry, you can call me that, in fact I would loved to be called that."**

Fuuta smiled. **"would you like to play with us, Henko-nii?"** He asked.

 **"** **un! Let's play everyone!"** He said as he dragged Tsuki and Riki with him. (background : Tsuki : h-hey! Riki : Eeep!)

 **"** **Lead the way, Fuuta!"** with that Henko, the poor two and the children ran to the beach. The other just giggled at their new friends attic…


	94. Chapter 86

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"_ _Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"** **Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

#Tsuna's room

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes. it was dreamless since his mind full of his thoughts. _'I did it… I told them… and the worst is I cried afterwards…'_ He thought. He then sitted.

 **"** **ah! Tsuna! You're awake!"** Giotto approach him. Tsuna just stared at him with his old dull eyes.

 **"** **Tsuna?"** Asari called when he saw it. Those eyes, it lose its sparkle.

 **"** **ne, niichan… I said it, right? It wasn't a dream, right?"** He asked. Giotto looks hesitated but nodded anyway.

 **"** **I see…"** Tsuna muttured. **"now they all know how disgusting I am…"** Tsuna looks as if he's going to cry again.

Giotto panicked, he don't know what to do. **"d-don't worry Tsuna, we won't leave you!"** He shouted in spontaneous.

Tsuna stared at him. **"you won't?"** He asked.

Hearing the doubtfulness on Tsuna's tone Giotto realized that Tsuna is feeling unsure and unsave. Tsuna need affection…

And so Giotto hugged him, gently and warmly. **"we won't Tsuna. We won't leave you no matter what..."** Tsuna cried in silent.

 **"** **promise?"** He asked again.

 **"** **I promised…"** Giotto assured him as he released the hug to stare straightfully at Tsuna's eyes.

Tsuna cracked a smile before he hugged Giotto again. But this time, all of the first gen hugged Tsuna. Alaude and Daemon for this once throw their pride and join the hug. Tsuna need this, Tsuna need them and they know it.

 **"** **thanks everyone…"** Tsuna said.

After the hug session finished Tsuna then stood up and walked to outside the room. **"are you going to play with the other now?"** Knuckle softly asked.

Tsuna shooked his head, **"I need some moment for my self, so I guess I'll take some walk…"** He said as they all nodded understand.

 **"** **oh, and Giotto-nii?"** Tsuna called before he close the door.

 **"** **Yes?"**

 **"** **I put** ** _that_** **on my bag. Please look over it for me…"** Giotto nodded at the request. Tsuna smiled once again before he finally closed the door.

* * *

Normal POV

Everyone is having fun (again… with their own ways) although deep inside Henko's saying and Tsuna's story are still bothering them.

The sun is now right above them. It's already noon. And some tummy growl can be heard. **"I guess it's time for lunch…"** Irie said sheepishly as he heard Henko's loud grumble while the latter is blushing embarasedly.

 **"** **yeah, I guess so…"** Henko said, but then he abruptly stood up as he saw mop of brown far behind the red headed teen. Tsuna was just take a step out from the beach house.

 **"** **Tsuna!"** He called happily, gaining attention from the other. They all also stared at the brunet, slowly approaching him.

Tsuna who doesn't want any kind of attention for this moment uncounciously backed away.

Seing his reaction everyone stopped on their track except for Henko. Henko manage to approached him. They both talked for a moment. Henko looked as if he's apologizing at Tsuna while Tsuna just smiled faintly at him. In the the end Henko hugged him then let Tsuna go off somewhere.

After Tsuna left Henko is back to explained the others the situation.

 **"** **what's going on, Henko-san?"** Kyoko asked.

Henko smiled lightly, **"don't worry. He said that he want to spend his time alone. You know… to sort his mind after what was happening before. He still can't believe that he told us that. Don't worry he's not mad."** Henko said reliefing the other.

Henko stared at the path that Tsuna went thorough as his smile dropped.

 **"** ** _Well even if he does then it mostly because of my fault. I shouldn't have forced him…"_** Henko muttured softly but still can be heard. He still frustrated at his action. Yes he did help Tsuna but he still feel guilty for forcing him to remember his dark memory especially something like _that_.

 **"** **Ma~ Ma~ you shouldn't have to worry Henko! Tsuna won't be mad at you!"** Yamamoto clinged his arm at Henko.

 **"** **yeah, besides nothing will be solved if you didn't do that…"** Toshi said patted the other blonde.

Henko smiled at them. **"thanks for cheering me up guys…"**

SFX : *growl*

Henko blushed embarasedly since his tummy is growling so loud. The other just laughed.

 **"** **yeah, yeah… I hear it. Now, let's go… I'm going to make you all our lunch"** Loke giggled as then cheers can be heard…

Then they all went back to the beach house to get their lunch…

* * *

#with the ghost

 **"** **but is this really okay for not following him like this?"** Knuckle asked.

 **"** **as much we want to help, I guess it's more better for us to let him settle it by himself."** Lampo said surprising the other of his sudden wiseness.

Sensing the weird stares Lampo snorted, **"what?"** The other are looking away.

 **"** **don't worry, Elena said that she'll handle this…"** Daemon said, folding his arm.

 **"** **Elena?"** Asari asked.

 **"** **yeah, she said she met two ghost that told her about Tsuna and asked her to do something about it."** Daemon said.

 **"** **who?"** Knuckle asked.

 **"** **I don't really know. She only told me 'some old friends'."** Daemon shrugged.

 **"** **what do you think Giotto?"** G asked his unusal quiet pal.

 **"** **If it's Elena, then I guess it'll be fine…"** Giotto said looking firmly at the ground in thinking pose.

 **"** **however…"** He trailed. **"I can feel that this will not going well…"**

The ghost exchanging wary glances, **"what do you mean?"** G asked but Giotto doesn't answer him. He just looking at the wide open door. His HI is faintly acting up _'what will happen this time…?'_


	95. Chapter 87

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"_ _Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"** **Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Tsuna POV

I keep on walking following where this road will take me. I keep on looking anywhere to distracted my attention. I somehow ended in a busy market.

 _'_ _I'll do some groceries then, good thing I brought my wallet'_ I thought. And so I started to wandering. As result I got some spices, one big fish, and some snacks from supermarket.

 **"** **wanna buy some flowers, young boy?"** an old lady greeted me with a smile. Looks like she's a florist. I approached her. well, hopefully the fragnant of the flower can refreshed my messed mind.

 **"** **yes, one bouquet of your best please…"** I said smiling at her.

She nodded as she smiled back at me, she then started to chose those flowers. I just realized that her move is cracked everytime she moved.

 **"** **with all my respect, may I ask you something?"** I asked. She stopped her activity then answered me, **"is it about my body?"** She askes as I stunned, _'how do she know?'_

 **"** **I know that you'll asked that."** She smiled. **"And to answer it, I got this on an accident where it took my family but me"**

 **"** **sorry…"** I apologized, hoping that I wasn't not hurting her feeling.

 **"** **don't worry, I've used to it. But you young one… you've surfered much more than me, aren't you?"** She asked as she continued to arrange the flowers. By her tone, I think she is sympatic at me.

 **"** **and may I know how do you know that?"** I asked politely.

 **"** **because your eyes are pretty, your smiles are bright, and you are kind... Much more than I am…"** I tilted my head in confusion at the statement.

She giggled, **"pretty eyes usually shed the most tears, bright smile reflected how much the heart had broken, and kind personalities came after people known how cruel and painful life can be."**

I raised my eyebrow in realization, but she keep continuing her explanation. **"in short, you who has eyes that prettier than me, smiles that brighter than me, and personalities that kinder than me has went thorough things that worser than me... am I right young boy?"**

I just smiled fondly at her. She just like the kids at the orphanage, they can read my façade like an open book.

 **"** **but here… I'll share you my little secret"** She signed for me to come near her. **"if you keep on smiling, everything will be turned alright…**

 **even when you're afraid, when you're sad, or even when you had too many problem to handle, those bright smile will shoved them away…"** she smiled brightly at me as she handed me my flowers. I saw glimpse of mom and okaa-san smiling softly at me from behind her.

 _'_ _looks like they want to say the same thing'_ I thought as their figures vanished again.

I rechieved it as I smiled my best smile at her as my gratitude. **"thanks for your advice. So, how much are these?"**

She shooked her head negatively, **"I'll give it to you. I hope it could help you to solve your problems."**

I smiled again, **"thank you so much, may I know your name, wise lady?"** I asked.

She smiled, **"you can called me Lena, that's how my friends called me…"**

 **"** **well thank you, Lena-baachan. I'll always remember your kindness"** I said then bid my goodbye at her.

 _'_ _what a nice old lady…'_ I thought.

Then I thinked back for what she just said, _'so… with a smile everything will turned all better, huh?… well, I guess it's worth to try'_ I said as now I tried her advice, smiling brightly

* * *

Lena/Elena POV

 **"** **The lonelinest people are the** ** _kindest…_** **The saddest people smile the** ** _brightest…_** **The most damaged people are the** ** _wisest_** **"** I whispered at the wind. **"and that's how fate has chosed you to be…"** I smiled at the sky then looking back at his walking figure.

 **"** **I hope you'll solved your problems Tsunayoshi-kun. Because unknown to you, your friends, your family, even this whole world need a kind person like you…"** I said then slowly my body and all of my flowers faded out into petals.

I smiled at his back for the last time, **"good luck…"**

* * *

Normal POV

#with Tsuna

Tsuna is now humming happily as he successfully forget about his stress. He now has two big plastic bags on each of his hands.

 _'_ _looks like she was right, I do feel much better now…'_ he thought.

He then skipping his way back, until he suddenly feel a mere headache that came from his HI. **"what is it?"** He asked himself while keep on walking. He shut his eyes to lessen the pain and because of that he accidently bumped on someone.

Tsuna POV

I accidently bumped into someone. I was careless, I thought that this road is completely empty since I use a shortcut and I almost arrived at Vongola's teority, but I guess I was wrong.

 **"** **I'm sorry mis… ter…"** my eyes widen as I saw the man tthat I bumped to… it's Iemitsu-san…

He smirked, **_"It's payback time…"_**

Again, I'm to scared to move and now that Henko is not here with me.

I'm. All. Alone…

Iemitsu-san then pull my hair and dragged me with him. I can't run, my body disobeying me. my mind blanked, I can't think on anything. All I know is we somehow arrived at an big old storage.

 **"** **Get in!"**

He throwed me harshly at the wall. I was coughing lightly as I tried to looking up just to get a hard kick on my abondemen. I was sent flying then landed hardly at the ground. It's so hard that my head started to spinning.

I weakly stared at him. **"Ha! What's with that pathenic face?! Where is that brave soul that hit me last time?"** He shouted.

He took out his black whiper and started to whip it at me several times. When it contacted my skin it instantly succeed to make me bleeding. I can only shut my eyes tightly as I bit my lips so no screams came out from it.

After some whipping session, He then picked my hair again until his eyes faced mine.

 **"** **because of you… MY Nana and MY twins are against me…"** His eyes gleamed with anger. **"and now that I know that you're** ** _his_** **son… I will really enjoyed my time to kill you…"** He declared.

Then he throwed me again.

He tighten his whiper, **"but first, I'll let you tasted the hell…"**


	96. Chapter 88

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"_ _Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"** **Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

~one week ago~

 _Reborn and the other was just leave._

 _Iemitsu stared worriedly at his sick wife._ _ **"I'm sorry for letting you to go thorough all of this…"**_ _He said regretfully._

 ** _"_** ** _T-Tsuna? Is that you?"_** _Nana asked in whisper._

 ** _"_** ** _don't worry Nana, I'm here now…"_** _Iemitsu said softly._

 _Nana grunted but then slowly opened her eyes until half lidded._ _ **"anata? Is that you?"**_ _Nana asked._

 ** _"_** ** _Yes Nana, it's me…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _when did you back?"_** _she asked weakly._

 ** _"_** ** _just now, my boss give me three days off so I went home. I'm sorry I should get back sooner, I don't know that you're sick"_** _Iemitsu said regretfully._

 ** _"_** ** _it's okay, I've take my medicine…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _then you better take some more sleep"_** _Iemitsu smiled at her as Nana smiled back and nodded._

 _But before Nana went to sleep, she asked,_ _ **"where's Tsuna?"**_

 _Iemitsu frowned._ _ **"don't worry honey, I've taking care of that demon. And I'll make sure that he'll never come back to this house again…"**_ _he said with tint of disgust._

 ** _"_** ** _What did you do to him?"_** _Nana asked worriedly._

 ** _"_** ** _just someltorturing session"_** _Iemitsu smirked sadisticly. He failed to notice flash of anger on Nana's eyes_

 _Hearing that Nana suddenly sitted,_ _ **"YOU. DID. WHAT?!"**_ _she glared her best at Iemitsu._

 _Nana then stood up from her bed she somehow gain strength to walk and grip Iemitsu sleeve._ _ **"Tell me, what did you do to him!"**_ _she demanded._

 _Iemitsu got shocked by Nana's sudden aubrust,_ _ **"w-what is it honey? Something wrong?"**_ _he asked._

 ** _"_** ** _I asked you, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TSUNA!"_** _Nana shouted on top of her lung._

 _Hearing that name Iemitsu's eyes sharpen._ _ **"I tortune him…. He deserve it!**_

 ** _He just a weakling! A dame! A disgrace! A mistake! he should have born either way. HE IS NOT MY CHILD!"_** _For the first time Iemitsu shouted at Nana._

 _Nana's eyes widen a bit in surprise. Tears then started to formed in the coner of her eyes._ _ **"I know! He is not my child. He is Sakura's son! But even though his not our child, I'll loved him like my own child!"**_ _Nana shouted making Iemitsu stunned at the news._

 _'_ _that demon is Sakura's son?' he repeated in his mind._

 _Silence…_

 _Silence…_

 _SFX : *brak*_

 ** _"_** ** _Nana!"_** _Iemitsu manage to grab Nana before she fall to the floor. Those shouting has taken all of her strength and now she collapsed._

 _Iemitsu put her back to bed. He then sitted back to his seat while absorbing the new information._

 ** _"_** ** _So, that demon is Sakura's son…?"_** _He whispered out from his deep thoughts._

 _He then straighten his face revealing a rage face, He gritted his teeth in hatred._

 ** _"_** ** _then he is that B*****D son…"_**

* * *

~one hour later~

 _Iemitsu perked his head when he heard rushing footsteps nearing the room. He can feel a very menancing aura from whoever that is and so he took out his gun readying himself to protect his wife._

 _SFX : *Brak!*_

 _The door bluntly opened revealing three angry figure. The twins is raging for what they saw. Before this day they never witness Tsuna like that before… but of course they had never saw it, Iemitsu never revealing his this dirty sides of him in front of anyone while on the same time Tsuna always hide his misery to himself… so now that they knew it, well you may say you better do anything they say or else._

 ** _"_** ** _oh, it's you guys… you startled me…"_** _Iemitsu sughed in relief not aware that those menancing aura came from these three._

 ** _"_** ** _Iemitsu… you better get out from this house, before I make you full of holes"_** _Reborn demanded._

 _If it's not because of the twins request Iemitsu will be nothing more but name. Reborn have to obey them because they told him that they'll take care of this theirselves (Reborn find it a good development of their attitude)._

 ** _"_** ** _he? Why? I'm on my vacation now…"_** _Iemitsu grinned goofily before he can feel chill's running down his spine._

 ** _"_** ** _Papa… Get. Out. From. Here. NOW…"_** _the twins said with two kind of glares, Toshi with hot boiled glarewhile Tsuki cold ice glare._

 _Iemitsu is certainly afraid but since he is a stubborn-ignorant-dummy he remain to stay._ _ **"Nana is sick and I have to be on her side"**_ _he insisted._

 _Remember when I said that you have to oblient to the them when they're on this state?_

 _Well it was a very fortunate thing that Iemitsu only got kicked harshly from the house and not anything else._

 ** _"_** ** _hey! Let me in! what's wrong with you?!"_** _Iemitsu banged the front door but the twins just replied it coldly._

 ** _"_** ** _Leave this house alone…"_** _Tsuki said._

 ** _"_** ** _until you can reflected your mistake, we banished you from this house…"_** _Toshi said._

 ** _"_** ** _we won't let you get close to us, to Mama, and especially to Tsuna-nii"_** _they said in unison._

 _Iemitsu then get hitted with a giant Leon-mallet. (A/N : Leon also mad at Iemitsu, and that's why he change into something like that). Iemitsu was sent flying until he's out from the gate by that._

 _Since it hit him very hard Iemitsu has to stay for sometime before he can stood up. He touched the spot where Tsuna(Henko) hit him, as his rage grown inside…_

 ** _"_** ** _Nana defy me… my twins hate me… and that all is that demon's fault…"_** _Iemitsu growled._

 ** _'_** ** _that little brat… I'll make him pay for this…'_**


	97. Chapter 89

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"_ _Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"** **Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

#at the beach house

It has been 3 hour after Tsuna left, everyone was worried with the said brunet. Especially now that three people (plus one ghost) suddenly crouched down.

 **"** **Henko!** " Yamamoto called.

 **"** **Tsuki-sama!"** Gokudera held Tsuki by waist while Toshi is being held by Ryohei. **"What is extremely going on?!**

 **"** **w-what's wrong you three?"** Irie asked rather panicking.

 **"** **s-something big is coming up…"** Tsuki said.

 **"** **Trouble… big trouble…."** Toshi added.

 **"** **it's Tsuna… Tsuna is in trouble…"** Henko complete it. After Henko explained that he and Tsuna has this unbreakable connection with each other everyone began to panicked.

 **"** **if that so then we've got to helped him!"** Mukuro said.

 **"** **we better devaded into groups…"** Shamal suggested.

 **"** **I, Toshi, Tsuki, Henko, and Mukuro will search the main path. Hibari, Loke, Riki and Riku will search the small paths. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Shamal you guys search at the village. The other, be on guard..."** Reborn commanded. And of course one complains.

(A/N : the clueless party + kids are fortunately on the kitchen, and as always Reborn charged them on Bianchi's care –Irie also in this party much to his relief-)

 **"** **Here… if youguys find something contacted each other!"** Loke took out 4 walkie-talkies and handed it to Reborn, Shamal, and Bianchi.

(Lampo : **"come on guys… we've got to search for him too…"**

G : **"where to?"**

Asari : " **forest, village, cliff, there's too many possibility"**

Knuckle : " **We better split up…"**

Daemon & Alaude : ***nodded***

Giotto : **"then… Asari with G, Lampo with Knuckle. I, Alaude, and Daemon will search him alone… no complain. And call the other if you find any clues…"** )

 **"** **now, split up!"** –Reborn  & Giotto-

with that they goes to their representive places…

* * *

Tsuna POV

 **"** **This will be your lesson for being too close to MY family!"** Iemitsu-san spatted.

Iemitsu-san has stopped beating me. But even so, my body has already wrecked.

my heart beat is fast and I can see my self is shaking despite how numb it feels. Bullets planted on my body. Although he spared my vital, I'm now bathing in my own pool of blood.

I can't open my eyes because my blood has covering it. My ears are ringing but I can still hear him.

 **"** **now, with this bullet, this will be over…"** He said

 _'_ _I guess, this will be my end…'_ I thought as I can heard a clicked sound of gun.

I smiled faintly ' _Well,_ _If I have to die now then so be it…'_ but when I have surrender my self entirely to fate I saw some fragments of vision…

(Tsuna's bag at the beach house glowed brightly, more specificly a small object inside its countainer is glowing orange…

While in some other places…

 **"** **eh? It's glowing?"** a chinese said looking at the red pacifier on his chest.

 **"** **what's this? You know, kora?"** a blonde asked the bluenette. But the bluenette shooking her head **"I don't know, but something must be going on…"**

 **"** **even after I chained it?"** a hoodied girl said as her chained pacifier is glowing indigo.

 **"** **heh? This is new…"** a greenate scientist smirked in amusement.

A stunt man *cough* baby *cough* shrieked like maniac, **"I didn't do anything! I swear!"** he shouted while keep on running crazily.

A bluenette screamed out from her nightmare **"He's in danger…!"**

A man frowned as he stared at the sky. **"the sky is** ** _red…_** **"** he put down his tea cup. ** _"_** **I don't like it…"** )

I can hear some voices inside of my minds as the blurr vision played.

 ** _"…_** ** _Tsuna, you make me sickly worry…"_** _a ravenette cried._

 ** _"…_** ** _I'm sorry Tsuna!..."_** _echos of regrets cry can be heard._

 ** _"…_** ** _Please stay… don't leave me alone!..."_** _a blonde plead_

 ** _"…_** ** _Thank's for being born, Tsuna…"_** _a man with tears smiled sadly._

And many more, but each of it always ended with a sad smile from me.

 _'_ _is this… my future?'_ I asked myself before I smiled again. ' _Well at least I still have a future'_ I started to raise my hope of surfive…

And miraclely my hope is granted. Iemitsu-san stopped his doing because his phone is ringing. He Tch-ed but pick it up.

I tried to peek from my eye lashes, **"what is it?... what?!... fine… I'll be there… just stay where you are…"** then he ended his phone.

 **"** **you're lucky brat, I still need this bullet for other thing…"** He sounds annoyed but then slowly grow smirk when he saw a gasoline right beside me. I can only stared at his eerie smirk.

 **"** **one plate of crispy Tuna, anyone?"**

* * *

#with Shamal

Shamal, Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Gokudera has been asking for Tsuna to every people that they see. and the good thing is one of the fisherman did see him and remember him.

 **"** **where do he went to?"** Gokudera asked.

 **"** **well, he went to that path. He asked me the fastest way to Vongola's teottory. I've told him not to go that way because that is where gangster and those criminal usually take their action, but he didn't listen…"** The fisherman shooked his head lightly as he folded his arm. **"so far people always ended injured if they go that way. well, I just hope that he's alright…"**

The four just staring at each other before they started to run to that path, **"thanks for the information!"** Shamal said.

 **"** **Haha! Thank's ojii-san!"** Yamamoto waved as he run.

 **"** **EXTREME-ly Thanks!"** Ryohei shouted.

 **"** **please be okay Juudaime…"** Gokudera hoped

(background : Fisherman : *shooked his head* **"another bunch of weirdos…"** )

#with Loke

Loke's group is luckier than Shamal's group because not so long after they searched the path they found…

 **"** **mess…"** Hibari commented as he crouched to examine the groceries at their foots.

Riki then spotted one brown wallet. She then picked it, **"hey, isn't this…"**

Riku snached it, **"it's Tsuna's. no mistake"** She said as her frown went deeper.

 **"** **he's been attacked…"** Hibari stated not liking at that state at all.

Loke observed the place with another glance, **"I don't think that's correct…"** he commented. **"…he's been ambushed…"** he said.

 **"** **ambushed?"** Riki asked.

 **"** **he's right. Tsuna is strong, we know that. There's no way he'll lose that easily. It'll be another story if he got ambushed especially if he still in his current condition…"** Riku concluded.

 **"** **Hn…"** Hibari agreed.

Not so long then they can heard some 'EXTREME' shouts mixed with some 'Tsuna' and 'Juudaime'. Well you must've know who are they right?

* * *

#with Reborn

 **"** **where are you Tsuna-nii?!"** Tsuki shouted loudly gaining attention from the passed people.

They've asked all of them but none of them see him. This make the twins and Henko desperate even more as their HI screaming to them (A/N : yeah Henko have it too. Where did you think Giotto inherit his intuition from?).

They keep on running and asking people until Mukuro suddenly shouted.

 **"** **hey guys… look over there! There's smoke…"** with that the three teen snapped their gaze at where Mukuro pointed.

Henko widen his eyes as he feel it. Tsuna is there…

Trusting his intuition Henko sprinted to that place.

 **"** **Oi, Henko!"** Toshi called but Henko just ignored it. There's only one thing on his mind now.

…Save Tsuna…

* * *

#with Shamal

 **"** **Shamal!"** Loke called the running man.

 **"** **looks like he really has been there then…"** Shamal said between his pants as he saw Tsuna's wallet on Riku's hand.

 **"** **Tsuna has… been here?"** Yamamoto asked still catching his breath.

Riki and Riku nodded in sync. **"look's like so…"** Riki said.

 **"** **but by the sight he might in trouble now…"** Riku gritted his teeth. She's worried sick for Tsuna. _'why fate seems hate him?'_ she asked herself.

But before anyone can commented further Hibird came to tell them something. **"Hibari! Hibari!"** it called. Hibari turned to it as Hibird landed on Hibari's head and started to pll his hair. **"Hibari! Smoke! Hibari! Smoke!"** It cripped.

Hibari and the other looked at where Hibird gestured. Indeed, they can see smoke coming from a building.

That is when their walkie-talkie rang. **"** ** _bzz…_** **Shamal! Loke! Come in!** ** _bzz…_** **"** Reborn called.

 **"** ** _bzz…_** **we both here…** ** _bzz…"_** Loke answered as the other sharpening their ears.

 **"** ** _bzz…_** **can you see any smoke from there?** ** _bzz…"_** Reborn asked.

 **"** ** _bzz…_** **Yeah… why?** ** _bzz…"_** Shamal asked back.

 **"** ** _bzz…_** **Tsuna is there…** ** _bzz…"_** Mukuro answered.

 **"** **WHAAAAAT?!"** They shouted.

 **"** ** _bzz…_** **Henko told us…** ** _bzz…_** **now you better run fast because by the sight the fire is too big for us only** ** _bzz…"_** the twins said alternatedly.

Without thinking twice, they all running to smoking place as fast as they could…


	98. Chapter 90

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"_ _Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"** **Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Tsuna POV

 _'_ _Iemitsu-san has left… but this place has also burned into ocean of fire… moreover I can't move, I've lost too much blood and had fractured bones…'_ I thought as I coughed, the smoke is started to make breathing is a hard thing to do. (well, it's not like it was easy on my state anyway…)

 _'_ _but even so, I've got to escape from here… but what should I do?'_ I asked myself as I throwed my hazy gaze to my surrounding. Sadly, nothing is near since Iemitsu-san has kicked it away from me.

 _'_ _fine… if there's nothing else then I should use the wall'_ I thought as I tried to move. I somehow manage to stand up although it caused pain all over my numbed body. But before I take a step I fall over, panting hard and covered with pain.

 _'_ _again!'_ I determinded then started to try it again, this time I manage to take three small steps before I slumped down again…

 _'_ _come on… I can't give up now…'_ I stood up, and this time manage to take five steps.

It keep goes on until I manage to do it halfway where suddenly a rubble fall over me. **"aah!"** I can't even shouted again and I'm stucked bellow a burned ruins. It's not so big but I almost run out of energy.

 _'_ _come on… move out!'_ I manage to roll it over even thought I then coughing some blood. But now I'm definitely out of energy. And lack of oxygen definitely not helping.

 _'_ _I can't stay here… I've got to leave… I have things to do… I want to live…'_ I thought but this time I can't even move my finger tips…

 _'_ _I can't give up… I've got to move on… come on!'_ I encouraged my self, but my body didn't move an inch. Even my eyes are closed.

I keep on whispering thoughts to myself while praying on god that I can somehow survive this.

Not so long then, I saw glimpse of lights from my pendant. I can only glanse at it, before then I heard voices…

 **"** **master!"**

 _'_ _eh? I know this voice…'_ I thought but I still can't open my eyes.

 **"** **suns, heal the fractured bones. Rains, slow the blood from flowing out. Lightnings, make a doom for protection. Mists, Clouds, Storms, clear the path and protect master from falling ruins"** he commanded.

 **"** **Hai!"** They answered as I feel warm is wrapping me. Slowly I can feel my body again. I started to open my eyes just to see something that not even my wildest dream even imagine.

There are flames floating here and there with the white flames controlled their actions.

 **"** **w-who?"** that's all I manage to say.

 **"** **it's us master, your flames…"** the white flame said. I glanced at the other flames there are two kind of them, the dark and the pure, but I there's no 'sky' and 'night' on sight, instead there is this white flame.

I can't answer or ask them any question so I can only silently say my thanks.

As if I can see their 'body movement' who is smiling now, I smiled back at him.

 **"** **we're done…"** The pure sun said.

 **"** **this all we can do on his state…"** the dark sun added.

The white flame nodded. **"now, can you move now Master?"**

I moved my limbs, even though it's still painful but at least I can walk… probably…

 **"** **urgh…"** I grunted as I finally manage to stand up. I still can't get my balance and so I started to swayed around.

Thinking about falling again, I close my eyes waiting for the extra pain. But since it never came I opened my eyes slowly revealing that my flames are supporting me…

 **"** **becareful!"** the white flame said. I smiled slimly as my thanks. Only clouds who is still busy clearing the path for me.

 **"** **come on… move your legs!"** pure storm said. I nodded as I started to walk thorough the rumble.

My flames are supporting me to both walk and avoiding the falling ruins. Without me realizing we finally arrived at the door.

The flames suddenly srinking, **"I'm sorry master, but we can't help you much longer, you're too exhausted for us to continue. I'm sorry…"** the white apologized.

I smiled fondly, **"it's o-okay… T-Thank you…"** I said weakly.

 **"** **you're welcome…"** it said before they all completelydisappeard.

Not wasting more seconds I open the door immedietly. It's so hard to walk outside because there's nothing I can lean on for support.

I forced my body to walk some more steps away from the storage anticipating if it will broke down sometimes around.

I can only manage to take some steps and it's already swaying. I can feel my counciousness slowly fading out.

After some more steps I can hear someone called my name, **"TSUNA!"** he called. When I was going to look who is it, that is when my body finally giving up.

But instead of the hard ground, my body met pairs of warm arm. **"Tsuna! Tsuna! Can you hear me?!"** that voice called desperatedly. I recognize this voice.

 **"** **H-Henko?"** I called.

 **"** **Yes Tsuna, It's me… now, please stay strong. Reborn is calling for help…"** He said then I can feel something wet fall on my cheek.

 **"** **d-don't c..ry…"** I said.

 **"** **I'm sorry. I can't help it…"** He carefully hugged me. **"just who did this to you?"** He asked.

 **"** **Ie- *cough**cough* *cough* "** I choked by my own blood.

 **"** **enough, don't talk anymore… I'm sorry for asking. Please just stay councious…"** He said panickly as I can feel more tears falling.

 **"** **please don't die… please don't die on me… you're my only friend… don't leave me all alone again"** He cried.

I reached his cheek with my shaking hand **"I-I w-won't … j…ust… … p-please don't… l-let th…em kn…ow…"** that's all I manage to say before I finally consumed by darkness.


	99. AN chapter (part 8)

A/N Chapters (part 8)

Me : Chao minna-san~ *whispered *

Readers : Royal-chan… why are you whispering?

Me : eum… the thing is, I'm in the middle of hiding.

Readers : from?

Me : Riki and Riku… *crawling into the dark side of my room*

Readers : *sweatdrop* why?

Me : again, I've twisted this plot and almost killed Tsu-kun. Moreover, *murmur* I hide Iemitsu…

Readers : *angry* WHAT?! You're the one behind all of this?! COME HERE YOU!

Me : HIEEEE! *running away*

* * *

~some hours later~

Me : *pant* *pant* Do I manage to escape? *whisper*

Riku : *from behind* Oh no, you don't… *glare*

Riki : You're not going anywhere Royal-chan… not until you tell us where did you hid that b*****d…

Me : *startle* B-But! If I tell you y-you'll kill him!

Riki & Riku : you bet we will

Me : But I need him for my story!

Riki & Riku : we don't care…

Riku : now, be a good girl and tell us where he is… *took out her katana*

Riki : *took out her scythe* …or else…

Me : *gulp* H-How if we talked about this… or… how if I rewrite it?

Riki : You can't change the past. And the whole world has know what's going on…

Me : r-right… then how if I continued the chaps and let's see what happen?

Riku : will you insert scene of that b*****d dying on the next chap?

Me : o-of course not! Are you crazy?!

Riki & Riku : *weapons pointing at me*

Me : I-I'll think of something else… just spare me for now *begged*

Riki & Riku : *exchange glances*

Riki : at least promised us happy ending on this story.

Me : *very low murmur* but I was thinking to end it with mass death *sigh* I guess it's off the limit now…

Riku : what was that, Nerd?!

Me : No! Nothing! I'm just talking to myself!

Riki : so… can you promise us?

Me : y-yeah… I'll try…

Riki : *sigh* okay then… I guess we'll retreat now.

Riku : Tch…

Me : *sigh in relief* _finally…_ Anyway… now that we're fine, can you help me with the reviews?

Riku : *rolled her eyes* as usual…

Riki : sure!

Me : well then… let's started this, shall we?

* * *

 **"** **Congratulations for this awesome book, already 90th chapter! WOW! I wonder what do you plan to do with ieshitsu and tsuna's identity XD** **"** By anothercrazyalien-wattpad-chap90

Me : well thank you… I actually planning to celebrate it when it hit 100 chap… do any of you have idea for what should I do? Maybe an omake? Or some spoiler *smirk*?

* * *

 **"** **warning duo to sayakoto's colorful words and hot temper she accidently throw her old phone.** **"** By Sayakoto-wattpad-chap87

Me : Xixixi~ Becareful now… and by the way, where did you learn those wonderful words? From G? or Gokudera? Xixixi~

* * *

 **"** **this is why i love the story it is full of suprises and also our author never failed us he/she won't update for 1-2weeks but the chapters he/she update after that are so worth the wait thanks for the update and sorry i don't know your gender** **"** By KG19Forever-wattpad-chap85

Me : firstly, I'm a girl, just like most of the gender in this sites (well in my opinion)

And… thank you~ I really enjoyed to write this, and I know how sucks waiting is so if I could I'llkeep on writing. WRITE WITH MY DYING WILL! \\(#w#)/

* * *

 **"** **tsunaaaaaaaaa Q Q oh my god, I want to cry... please, it hurt so much to see tsuna like that, oohhh I can't wait for the next chap.. i'm so worried right now! T T next chap pleasee** **"** By -chap90

Me : You want to cry? Well I already am… want to join? Q…Q

* * *

 **"** **more please it was great (smiles evily) I'm thinking of many painful ways of dispatching iemitsu and (smiles even more evily) would reborn and henko like to help me? :3 and as always I look forward to reading the rest of this incredible story :3** **"** By . -chap85

Reborn & Henko : when will the hunt started? *smirk devilishly*

Me : *shiver* *can't comment* _'I think I should start my run again…'_

* * *

Me : And that's it for the top 5 reviews that I picked up… *sighed* How can there's so many blackmail here…?

Riku : well duh… isn't it obvious?

Riki : and all of it addressed to that blonde freak *snarled*

Me : ehe he he… b-by the way, did you notice something different about me? *tried to change the subject*

Riku : short, glasses on, irking personality… Nope, I can find nothing… you're just the same as usual…

Me : mou Riku… *pout*

Riki : ah, I find it… you mean your photo profile right?

Me : Yay~! Riki noticed it!

Riku : hm… you change it, so what?

Me : you're no fun Riku… don't you know how hard I edited it?

Riku : Don't know. Don't care…

Me : *pout* well whatever…

Riku : Anyway, now that we've done let's close this, we're off… we've got to hurry to the hospital. *dragged Riki*

Riki : Oh yeah! Tsuna-nii! *run following Riku*

Me : w-wait for me! eum well, minna… See you guys later… And thanks for reading~~!


	100. Chapter 91

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"_ _Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"** **Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

 **"** **No! Tsuna! Wake up! Tsuna!"** Henko screamed panickly as Tsuna went uncouncious.

 **"** **T-Tsuna-nii!"** the twins finally approaching them. Mukuro is looking for nearby help. While Reborn is shouting at Vongola's medic over the phone.

Loke's and Shamal's group are just arrived. Seing their blodied friend on Henko's embrace they all shocked.

 **"** **Tsuna…"** Riku gasped while Riki closed her mouth in surprise while the other just widen their eyes stunned, even the first gen.

 **"** **Reborn…"** Henko called, his eyes hidden by his bang as he keep on staring at Tsuna's face below him. **"when will the medic come?"** He asked with cracked voice.

 **"** **twenty minutes again. Apparently, this place is hard to reach by ambulance or any vehicle"** Reborn answered. Henko gritted his teeth.

 **"** **Tsuna can't wait that long…"** He hissed.

Then he stood up with Tsuna still on his embrace. **"Shamal…"** He called. The said man come nearing him. Without more words Henko handed Tsuna to him.

He walked away from the crowd then touched his seashell, closing his eyes as he concentrating. _'this will shorten this body's time or even used it all but hopefully this way Tsuna can be saved.'_ Not so long then he created a portal out of –Tsuna's- night flame on his seashell.

 **"** **Reborn and Shamal, you're going with me…"** Henko said sternly, **"for the other, meet us at the nearest hospital we'll be there…"** they all nodded.

 **"** **now hurry…"** Reborn and Shamal nodded then following Henko who already entered the portal first.

Everyone again stunned but by different reason now…

 **"** **the same flame that Vindince have…"** Toshi muttured.

Now everyone has one big question on their mind, _'Who Henko really is?'_

* * *

~half an hour later~

#at the hospital

One blodied teen is walking back and front while one baby is busy dialing his phone and make some call.

This is the current view in front of the surgery room...

The three manage to get Tsuna for his emergency treatment, and right now Shamal is leading the surgery.

 **"** **take a seat Henko. I know that you're worry but I think it's better for you to relax your stress a bit."** Reborn said to the other male.

Henko just complied like an obedient boy. He sits next to Reborn, but it seems he still can't relieved his worriedness.

 **"** **this is all my fault. If only I didn't let him go by himself… If only I didn't force him to talk… this will not going to happen…"** Henko said. Reborn just observantly listening to his words.

 **"** **Tsuna is the only friend I have… yet I drag him into this mess"** Henko ran his hands over his hair.

 **"** **don't worry, it's not your fault. Beside we're in the middle of searching the culprit now…"** Reborn tried to cheer him.

Henko chuckled sadly **"that's not necessary. Tsuna and I already know who was it…"** He said gaining suspicious look from the hitman. **"then who was it?"** Reborn asked trying to hold back his anger

 **"** **As much I want to, I can't tell you…"** Henko said. **"don't get it wrong… I might know who is it, but if I told you then Tsuna will never forgive me. He'll probably locked himself from everyone else either. Just like in his past but much worser…"** Reborn's killing intent slowly died down replaced by questioned look.

 **"** **how so?"** he asked.

Henko stared at the onyx pair, **"it's too personal. I can't help him on this, and you can't either. Even the whole world can't help him…"** Henko said with sad grin. Well he's right in a way. Tsuna's problem can't be solved as easy as how broken family did. His problem is too complicated. It's always come in silent but cut very deep. And only he, himself can solve this…

Reborn is a bit disappointed and angry. Again, he feel left out. He never felt this on any other people, only Tsuna can make him like this. Clueless in the dark like a baby lost in the big forest.

Reborn could do at least something, but his feeling restrained him to. He don't want to broke Tsuna's trust. Something that Reborn himself never thought he'll ever cared for.

After losing Aria, Reborn never trusted anyone else until he met Tsuna. He can feel warmness everytime he near Tsuna. Warm and acceptable… For him Tsuna is the sky… his sky…

And that's why he always get confused everytime he found problems related to him.

 **"** **but what I can tell you, the culprit is part of mafia…"** Henko saying has snapped Reborn back to reality.

 **"** **Mafia? You mean he was targeted all along?"** Reborn asked, hoping that the blonde will share some more information.

 **"** **I guess so…"** Henko answered.

 **"** **was it because the twins?"** Reborn asked.

Again, Henko answered with the same answer. **"sorry, I can't tell you more…"** Henko apologized. But Reborn just nodded in gratitude, **"thanks…"**

 **"** **you're welcome…"** Henko smiled.

Not so long then souds of rushing footsteps can be heard through the whole corridor.

 **"** **Reborn… Henko…"** Loke called.

 **"** **How… *pant*… is he?…"** Gokudera, Ryohei, and Yamamoto said in union, but magically for the very first time Gokudera didn't complained about it.

 **"** **he's in the middle of surgery now, shamal is with him…"** Reborn explained.

 **"** **Hahi! Surgery?"** Haru shocked since they who stayed at the beach house was all clueless unless the part that Tsuna is in the hospital. (A/N : and oh, about the kids… they're at the beach house with Bianchi and Chrome since the adults agreed that kids should not medling into this)

 **"** **what is actually happening to him?"** Nana asked in worry.

All eyes darted to Henko who was the closest person that time. **"I don't know, I just found him massively injured with blood all over him. But I can tell that he just got excaped from burned to death…"** Henko said not looking to any of them.

Kyoko, Lisa, Nana, Haru, and Hana gasped in shock while Irie just widen his eyes until his eyeballs looks like going to popout anytime soon.

 **"** **urgh… this is very frustrating…"** Henko grunted as he started to walk back and front once again. He just can't help it. He feel so worried about Tsuna…

Well everyone did…

Everyone is just the same, angry, sad, scared, and worry. They almost lost Tsuna once and they don't want that to happen again. If it's not because of Tsuna they will never be here right now, some of them even might have sleep in deep underground. It's all thanks to Tsuna they still 'alive', literally or not.

Every minutes feel like hours to them and now they already waited for 5 hours straight. _'why it took so long?!'_ Henko is more frustrated each seconds. The thing is, he know how much Tsuna got damaged from his curses, and now he have to bare those abussion too? Oh how he really want to rip that &*$%^ apart…


	101. Chapter 92

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"_ _Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"** **Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

~1 hour later~

SFX : *creeet*

Everyone stoot up from their seats as the door finally open revealing Shamal who hang his head low.

 **"** **how is it?"** asked Gokudera rushedly.

 **"** **we've tried our best but some of his body parts are damaged badly, they can't works properly and keep on bleeding… we can't save him…"** Shamal said as he gritted his teeth and clench his hand. **"He's still alive… but it's only for now…"**

Gasps can be heard. All of the girls are crying while the boys are stunned at the news.

The ghosts are the same, stunned at their place as if they're frozeneed by mountain of ice.

 **"** **t-this can't be true…"** Nana muttured then crying…

Henko gritted his teeth, **"I won't let that…"** He said.

 **"** **Reborn, Ryohei, Shoichi, and Riku, follow me… Shamal, take five IV bags then followed us. Everyone else stay here… no complain, no question…"** Henko commanded in stren and demanding tone. He also give a glance at the ghost silently telling them to follow him.

Everyone just do what he told, even Reborn just complied. Henko then lead them to an empty corridor. He told the five to stand in line (current position : Shamal-Ryohei-Reborn-Riku-Irie) while the ghost are behind him observing for what he's about to do.

 **"** **you guys want to save Tsuna right?"** Henko asked. The five people infront of him nodded.

 **"** **then, close your eyes… I'm going to take something from you and I know that it will be hurt but please hold for it…"** he said seriously. They all has questioned look but just complied. Irie gulped but of course he want to save Tsuna too so he also closed his eyes.

After confirming they're not peeking Henko said, **"now…"** He then make a stance of Zero point breakthorough custom but a bit different on his hand stance. (A/N : instead of diamond shape it's triangle shaped.)

Henko then take a deep breath then whispered " **Zero point breakthorough custom : black hole…"** He then started to absorb the flames from the five a bit forcely, shocking all of the first gen.

 **"** **w-what's going on?"** Lampo asked but of course no one can answered that.

The five was fine firstly but along the time passed they slowly paled. Henko keeps on absorbing their flames, with Reborn is the fastest among all of them.

After five minutes later Reborn slowly growing up, back to his old body. Seeing this Henko stopped his doing. All the five fall to the ground panting, Riku, Ryohei, and Irie even fell uncouncious. Good thing Alaude, Asari, Knuckle, Daemon, and G held them before they met the hard floor.

Henko also looked exhausted but he still have something to do… He then inserted the flames that he collected into the IV bags.

After he finished he fell backward, good thing Giotto and Lampo manage to catch him. **"what was that?"** Giotto asked but Henko can't answer him since he's still trying to catch his breath.

After some seconds later Shamal and Reborn recovered. They looked at each other in disbelief.

 **"** **y-you're back…"** Shamal muttured as Reborn is observing himself. **"I am…"**

They then stared at the panting boy. **"Oi Henko!"** They both rushed to his side.

 **"** **I'm fine… Shamal… bring that to Tsuna… make sure he get it non stop…"** Henko said between his pants while gesturing at the five yellow glowing IV bags.

Shamal nodded then take his leave.

Reborn just stared at the boy and shocked to see his hands traspering… **"Henko, your hand…"** He tried to said it calmy despite how panic he is.

 **"** **don't worry… this is supposed to happen anyway."** Henko grinned weakly. **"this isn't my real body, only my consciousness is here. Remember when I said that I'm an illusionist?"** He chuckled weakly as Reborn sighed in relief.

 **"** **god… don't make me worry like that…"** Reborn said.

 **"** **He~ I don't know that you can worry over something…"** Henko said jokingly.

Reborn chuckled, **"you have no idea…"**

 **"** **anyway, can you make me as excuse for the others?"** Henko asked. **"oh, and I know that you have a lot questions toward me but sorry I don't think this is the right time to said it."** Reborn tch-ed lowly since he was just about to ask that.

 **"** **fine…"** Reborn said. Henko smiled.

 **"** **anyway, can you help them? Just call the nurses or something?"** Henko pointed at the three teens.

 **"** **hmp… you don't order me around"** Reborn said but do it anyway.

Henko giggled, **"thanks"** Reborn tilted his fedora before he leave.

* * *

Henko smiled fondly before he then whispered, **"you can release me now guys…"**

Giotto and Lampo then released him slowly to the ground.

 **"** **thanks anyway…"** Henko said.

The first gen is now gathering him. " **So, can you tell us what was that, now?"** Daemon asked.

 **"** **well, that's my skill. So… yeah"** Henko said sheepishly.

 **"** **that didn't answer anything. And your flames? who are you anyway? And don't tell us that you're an illusionist cause we're not taking that answer."** G said his rain of questions making Giotto sweatdropped as Henko chuckled.

 **"** **well, 'who am I' is off the question. I can't tell you that. And my flames well as you've witnessed it's night flames, well that's not even mine actually. And no I won't tell you what I mean by that. And if you're asking about my skill then I'll tell you, I made it myself once I reached the age of ten, don't ask me how. Now, are we clear?"** Henko asked back.

 **"** **I'm not satisfied by that…"** G growled.

 **"** **well unfortunately my flames are run out and so my time is up"** Henko said there's tint of sascram there.

Henko ignored the pinky head (G : hey! It's red! Not pink! Me : *ignore*) and turned to face Giotto **"now, before I go can I hug you for the last time?"** Henko asked.

Giotto raised his eyebrow but then answer, **"eum… sure... why not?"** He's confused by this.

Henko hugged him tightly as his body almost dissapeard completely. **"good bye, Ieyatsu…"** then he's gone leaving Giotto who is dumbfounded in wide eyes.

 **"** **Ieyatsu? Who's that?"** G asked

 **"** **Don't know, but he is one of weirdo don't you think?"** Lampo said.

 **"** **well I guess so, he seems like to hug Giotto a lot too"** Asari agreed.

 **"** **Anyway, Giotto, are you okay? Eh?! Why are you crying?!"** Knuckle exclaimed as the other stared at him too.

Giotto giggled as he erased his tears, **"I'm okay. Don't worry… I just remembered the person that called me that way…"** he said making the other stared at him confusedly.

 _'_ _yeah… there's only one person called me that way… my dad…'_


	102. Chapter 93

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"_ _Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"** **Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

#with the other

Tsuki POV

Again… what is happening?

Not so long before, our new friend Henko is dragging Shamal, Shoichi-kun, Riku, Ryohei-senpai, and Reborn. I repeat… HE. DRAG. REBORN!

Just how the hell did he do that?!

I can understand if it was Tsuna-nii but Henko is literally a stranger! We just met him this morning! And also, he was making a portal like how Vindince does!

 _'_ _maybe he's Vindince? Or he could be that Cielo guy… He has the same type of flames right? Urgh… this is so confusing…'_

This make me even curious. Just how Tsuna-nii met him? Actually, why does his friends always so extreme? I mean, not just Loke-san who is an ex-Blacksmith plus his daughters who is also dangerous no matter how I see it, then there's also Hibari-san, and those two from the Mafia… who are they again…? Oh yeah, Cielo and Kaito. And let's not forget about Mukuro. The only one that seems normal is Shoichi-kun. (A/N : oh you have no idea for what he can do Tsuki *smirk*)

I sighed. The more I think about it the more it puzzled. I then decided not to think about it for this moment, too many things happened in one day, ' _and strangely it's all concerned to Tsuna-nii'_. I sighed again.

Not so long then Shamal passing us in hurry with glowy things on his hand. What is that? Moreover where's the other?

Then my answer is being answered by 2 nurses who bring the uncouncious Shoichi-kun and Ryohei-senpai, while Riku is being carried bridal style by one suited man.

 **"** **Chaos…"** That man said as he put Riku on the sofa.

 **"** **Riku! Irie!" –** Riki & Haru-

 **"** **Onii-san!"** –Kyoko-

 **"** **Ryo!"** –Hana-

The girls ran to our uncouncious friends.

 **"** **what happen?"** Dr. Lisa asked as she checked on them.

 **"** **don't worry, they're just exhausted after donating for Tsuna…"** The man explained make me sigh in relief, ' _at least they're not uncouncious because of something dangerous'_

 **"** **R-Renato?! Is that really you?!"** Loke-san said almost shouting. That man smirked.

 **"** **yes Loke, it's me…"**

 **"** **b-but how? I thought you're…"** Loke-san's saying is being cutted by Renato-san. **"long story…"** He said shortly.

 **"** **and I'm going to leave after hearing the news from Shamal…"** Renato-san said with confident smile. (A/N : yup, Reborn -or Renato- already know what Henko has done with those IV bags… and he was hoping that it'll work)

 **"** **Anyway… thanks for bringing them back here. But who are you?"** I asked carefully. He looked dangerous but somehow I can feel that he's not threatening.

 **"** **Forgive my rudness. My name is Renato Sinclair…"** He tilted his fedora **"I'm here to bring them back here and said Henko's message. He got an important call and have to go…"**

 **"** **what a shame… I was going to ask him some things…"** Loke-san said in disappointment.

 **"** **Tch…Who need him anyway?"** Gokudera snarled.

 **"** **well I kindda like him, he's nice"** Yamamoto commented.

 **"** **Yeah…"** I agreed.

I glanced at my brother who has a frown while staring at the man intensively. **"you seems familiar… do I know you?"** He asked.

The man smirked. It reminds me of Reborn's devil smirk. Wait… talking about Reborn, where is he?

 **"** **Where's Reborn?"** I bluntly asked.

 **"** **oh, he has something else to do too, but don't worry, he'll be back soon…"** He said with that eerie smirk spread even more on his face. I feel cold run down my spine. (Loke : *shook his head while chuckling* still a sadist…)

Before I can said anything more we heard some grunts. **"aw…"** It's Riku!

Slowly Shoichi-kun and Ryohei-senpai also waking up. **"what extremely happened?"** Ryohei-senpai asked loudly but not shouting.

 **"** **did we succeed?"** Shoichi-kun asked.

 **"** **Yeah, you did…"** Renato-san answered.

 **"** **what did?"** Mama asked.

 **"** **the donation…"** Renato-san answered simply as Mama nodded understand.

Riku raised her brow at the man while Shoichi-kun are backing away a bit. (A/N : Riki didn't recognized Renato and so do Riku, but Riku still find him similar to someone but she don't know who. Oh and FYI, Leon is not on his hat, it's on Reborn's pocket, please don't ask me why -_-)

 **"** **anyway… where's EXTREME-ly Shamal, Henko, and that kid?!"** yup Ryohei-senpai is definitely alright,

 **"** **Shut up Herbivore, or I'll bite you to death…"** Warned Hibari with his tonfas readied (Me : wow, what a warning… *sweatdrop*), Ryohei-senpai shutted his mouth and I'm sweatdropped at that.

 **"** **I'm extremely sorry…"** he said.

 **"** **they both is not here at the moment…"** Mukuro said.

then after that we all went into deep silent, no one said a word. Until Shamal walk out from that room again, but this time there's an obvious happy look on his face.

 **"** **well, I've done what Henko said and it seems it started to working. And if this keep continueing, Tsuna might get better…"** He said.

Cheers occupying the whole corridor. (A/N : Reborn just smiled. Yes… He SMILED and geuniely too!) **"Shush you all… we're in the hospital for pete sake!"** Shamal rolled his eyes. we then apologized while chuckling sheepishly.

I then saw Renato-san take his leave but stopped by Loke, **"leaving already?"** he said.

Renato-san just tilted his fedora as he waved his hand and walked cooly. Almost no one saw this as they keep on cheering at the good news _silently_ …


	103. Chapter 94

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"_ _Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"** **Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

~time skip~

Normal POV

It has been one month from that incident. Tsuna is currently back to his room a Namimori's hospital. Thanks to that sun flames IV bags Tsuna's wounds are closing at the fifth days and he was thansported to Namimori two days later.

But Tsuna is still in his comastate. Heartbeating wires attached to his chest and oxygen mask is on his delicate face. Everyday his friends visited him while the ghosts always stayed by his side alternately (A/N : they still have to both protect Tsuna's identity and his belongings at his room while on he same time protect Tsuna too).

His belongings from the vacation was lefted inside the cabinet, no one dare to touch it…

It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flower are blooming, and the wind is dancing happily.

As if attracted by by the nature call, the brown orbs decided that it's the right time for him to shine again.

One blink…

Two blinks…

Three blinks…

Tsuna stared at the ceiling. _"where am I?"_ He asked himself still not recognizing his surroundings.

 **"** **TSUNA! You're awake! You're finally awake!" ** Henko jolted in giggled weakly.

 _"_ _yes I am… now, mind to tell where are we?"_ He asked.

 **"** **we're at your hospital room"** Henko answered.

 _"_ _back to Namimori huh?"_ Henko nodded.

 _"_ _well, I guess you're being here then the flames has ran out. And I assume it has been more than 48 hours now?"_ Tsuna stated.

 **"** **well actually it worn off before it hit 48 hours, I have my reasons though. But anyhow, yeah… it has been more than 48 hours…"**

 _"_ _Hm… I see…"_ Tsuna said then he slowly tried to sit up. **"Becareful now…"** Henko warned. Tsuna just chuckled at how Henko is suddenly turned this overprotective.

 _"_ _I'm fine… don't worry…"_ Tsuna reassured.

 **"** **well, you was nearly give me heart attack when I saw you last time. I thought that I was gonna die out of shock despite the fact that I already died…"** Tsuna chuckled again.

He then looked around, Riki and Tsuki are sleeping soundly at his sides, blankets are covering them.

Tsuna removed his mask but let the wires attached, not wanting to replay the same mistake.

Tsuna then caressed their cheek softly. **"Riki… Tsuki… wake up. It's morning already"** Tsuna called.

 **"** **five minutes again…"** Riki murmured

 **"** **go away… I want to sleep…"** Tsuki grunted

Tsuna chuckled. They're so cute together, this make Tsuna want to ship them together. (Me : U~h I like that idea Tsuna~ *smirk*)

He then tried again, this time he poked their cheek. **"Riki, Tsuki, it's time to wake up…"** he's manage to wake up the two.

 **"** **hm? What?"** Riki called, rubbing her eyes while half awake.

 **"** **Oha*yawn*you, Tsuna-nii…"** Tsuki yawned, still not fully aware.

 **"** **eh…? Tsuna-nii?!"** They both snapped awake as Tsuna once again giggled at their reaction.

Giotto and Lampo –who is currently in charge- is also wake up due the loud call.

 **"** **Ohayou, you too…"** Tsuna said, smiling fondly.

 **"** **TSUNA!"** Giotto and Lampo beamed and rushedly reaching the brunet.

The two hugged him tightly as Tsuna can feel wet on his shirt, **"Y-You're finally awake Tsuna-nii…"** Tsuki muffled.

 **"** **we're so worried…"** Riki added.

 **"** **she's right Tsuna…"** Giotto agreed, tears of joy can be seen on his face.

Tsuna feel guilty about it and so he patted their head as he apologizing. **"I'm sorry for that. I'm fine now…"** He said trying to calming not just his brother and sister but also his niichans.

By seconds they calmed down.

 **"** **I'm going to call the others…"** Riki announced as she stood up. but before she leave Tsuna called her, **"wait, Riki…"**

 **"** **yes?"** She asked.

 **"** **Tsuki will company you…"** Tsuna said as he joined their hands together.

 **"** **E-EEH?!"** They squicked in embarrassment.

 **"** **W-What was that all about Tsuna-nii?!"** Tsuki startled in red face while Riki retreated her hands while flustering.

Tsuna giggled again. **"I don't know, I just find it cute for you to be together."** Tsuna bluntly said as the two is bit red that can even make the tomatoes ashamed. While the two ghost laughed at this.

 **"** **M-Mou… Tsuna-nii"** Riki pouted then leave the room.

 **"** **I-I'm going too…"** Tsuki said then get out too.

Tsuna giggled. **"you know what? I'm agree with you, they should be together"** Henko commented with a sly smirk on his face.

 _"_ _I actually have some more pairings in my minds but I guess I'll save it for later…"_ Tsuna returned the smirk.

He then looked at his right side, his pendant is there hanging on a small gallows. Tsuna sighed in relief then took it.

 **"** **I just hope no one has took it off from me…"** Tsuna sighed.

 **"** **well, no one touch it after your surgery actually…"** Giotto said Tsuna just hummed.

 _"_ _anyway, I was wondering. What happened after I went uncouncious?"_ Tsuna asked

Henko shrugged his shoulder, **"nothing much. Panicked people here and there because** ** _someone_** **was near to death…"** He said sarcastically. Tsuna scratched his cheek sheepishly at that. Henko sighed. **"but afterwards everything went normally as normal as we know."**

Tsuna nodded in understand. He then wear back his pendant. He's wondering why his hair is so long. _'this is odd…didn't I just went to the barber last week? How come my hair be this long?'_ but he just shrug it off.

Right after he finished to wear it, sounds of tapping feet can be heard. One minute later the door abruptly opened, startling Tsuna a bit. Tsuna can see his friends' worried face clearly.

 **"** **Tsuna!/-nii!/-kun!/-san!/Juudaime!"** They called in gladness.

 **"** **yo, minna!"** Tsuna replied gleely.

 **"** **Tsuna-nii! We miss you a lot!"** Fuuta said, hugging the brunet, while Lambo and I-pin hugs Tsuna's arm. Tsuna chuckled, **"I miss you too…"** he returned the hug.

 **"** **we're glad that you're back, Tsuna"** Asari said with smile.

 **"** **It's good to be back…"** Tsuna replied.

Lisa and Shamal hurriedly checked on him and asked him some question and Tsuna pass it smoothly. He then receive a flick on his forehead from Reborn. **"that's for being careless"** He said but Tsuna catch tint of worriedness in it.

 **"** **sorry… I'll be more careful next time…"** Tsuna smiled fondly as Reborn returned the smile.

 **"** **anyways… can anyone tell me how long I've been out?"** Tsuna asked.

 **"** **it's o-one month, Tsuna-san…"** Chrome answered shyly. Tsuna's eyes widen on that.

 **"** **one month?! Are you serious?"** He asked almost jumped out from his bed if Hibari didn't refrain him to it.

 **"** **calm down…"** He said as Tsuna nodded and slowly calming down. _'one month? I've been in comastate for one month? Oh god…'_ He thought. He must have missing a lot, and it's almost the 'time' for his plan.

 **"** **can anyone bring me any calendar please?"** Tsuna asked. Mukuro, being the nearest of the calendar in the room handed him it.

 **"** **thanks Mukuro…"** Tsuna thanked.

 **"** **Kufufu~ you're welcome Tsunayoshi"** he answered.

Tsuna then observed it intensively, He then sighed in relief. _'I still have two weeks before my plan's going. God! That was close, I thought I missed it'_ he thought to himself.

His expression ofcourse attracted others curioutisity. **"what's wrong, Tsuna-nii?"** Toshi asked.

Tsuna shooked his head as he shoved the calendar away. **"I'm just glad that I'm awake… cause one month is quiet a long time period don't you agree?"** Tsuna said gaining nods of agreement from the other. His face then turned serious and almost go unnoticed, well… not for the number one hitman ofcourse.

 **"** **is there something matter, Tsuna?"** Tsuna then snapped from his rain thoughts.

 **"** **nope, nothing, Reborn… just thinking over something. But don't worry, it's not actually a big deal…"** Tsuna grinned at him.

Then after that, chatters and giggle can be heard. (A/N : with Hibari already went to who knows where, and Mukuro is kufufu-ing while disappearing into his mist. Well, so to be expected I must say…)


	104. Chapter 95

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"_ _Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"** **Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

It's already noon now and everyone is leaving because the doctors said so, much to their dismay (A/N : including the first gen) . Tsuna is currently looking out the window, the wires has been take off from him and so the oxygen mask (A/N : mostly because Tsuna is wailing that it's not necessary). Only IV who still attached to his arm.

Tsuna sighed again. Right before he wake up he got fragments of visions and glimpse of the past. It was blury though, sinse his mind was all messed up. but now that he already can thingking well, he tried to remember what was that all about but it's futile because he can't remember it.

 **"** **looks like I've got to investigate this…"** Tsuna murmured.

 **"** **I won't allowed you until you got enough rest."** Henko insisted while Tsuna chuckled.

 _"_ _well of course Henko, I need to recover my self first, going to that house again will take some energy, I know that"_

 **"** **if you say so. but I suggested you not forcing your self too much either cause it's been one month and you haven't eat your medicine since then."** Tsuna hummed.

 _"_ _where is it anyway?"_ he asked.

 **"** **inside the drawer. G brought it for you some days ago."** Henko said as Tsuna checked it.

 _"_ _well, I guess I shall drink it now that I already eat my lunch…"_ Tsuna said then he took one of the pill and eat it.

 **"** **now, this is much better…"** Tsuna smiled.

Then he looked out the window again. _'looks like all I could do now is waiting…'_

~time skip~

Tsuna POV

It has been four days since my awaken, and now I'm happily announced that I'm finally charged out from the hospital!

 **"** **now, hup…"** I muttured as I lifted my bag.

 **"** **w-wait! Tsuna-nii, let me carried it for you!"** Tsuki said before he take my bag much to my surprise.

 **"** **eh?"** I stared him. But then I just shrug it off, I still have many thing to brought anyway, mostly gifts from my friends. But again, it got snatched from my hands.

 **"** **I shall carried it this for you"** Yamamoto said with smile. Then I stared at Gokudera and Toshi who is also have their hands full of my things.

 **"** **Don't worry about us Juudaime!"** Gokudera said, grinning.

 **"** **but aren't those heavy? Here, let me help you"** I asked Toshi who obviously have a hard time to carried my bag.

 **"** **no, no, no… you just got out from the hospital. I can carry this much, easy as cake"** He said still struggling to lift it up.

 **"** **are you sure?"** I asked again as he nodded.

 **"** **don't worry, he can do that much. Well, if he can't I can just simply increase his training"** Rebon said from the top of my head, I can see Toshi gulped at that as I sweatdropped.

 **"** **okay then…"** I said.

I actually can bring those heavy bags with much ease and we also use taxi despite the fact that our house is only not that far. But it looks like my friends has grown overprotective on me, even Reborn. _'*sigh* I just hope that they won't turned into someone like Giotto-nii or Gokudera…'_ (Giotto & Gokudera : Hachii! _'looks like someone is talking about me'_ )

Anyways…You will not believe how glad I am, well, since Gokudera and Toshi are bickering at each other while Yamamoto and Tsuki tried to stop them plus Reborn who wack them for being loud. *sigh* I should give the driver generous tip after this.

 **"** **here we are…"** I said as the taxi stopped. We then get off the taxi.

We then entered the house, it's quiet. Too quiet in fact. Even without Lambo or I-pin and Fuuta, this is across the line of quietness ' _Something must have going on…'_ I thought as I observed if there any oddness in the house, and I find none. And so I checked the living room where I can heard some soft whisper.

In curiousity I walked in to the room just to find confeties popped in front of me. **"Kufufu~/Welcome back Tsuna!/-nii!/-san!/-kun!/Tsunayoshi!/Hn..."**

I am purely shocked, **"oh minna… what's going on here?"** I asked.

 **"** **we're having a party for celebrating your returning from the Hospital, Tsuna-kun!"** Kyoko said as she handed me a shortcake.

 **"** **a party?"** I said rather dumbly.

 **"** **yeah, an EXTREME/ULTIMATE party!"** Onii-san and Knuckle-nii shouted. All the occupans closed their ears on that especially me and the kids who can heard them two.

 **"** **can't you lowing your voice?!"** Gokudera and G-nii wacked Onii-san and Knuckle-nii's backs while the twins and Giotto-nii rubbed their ears. Daemon-nii and Mukuro laughs their signature laugh. Yamamoto and Asari-nii grinned goofily. Lampo-nii and Lambo are hiding from the loud voice. While Alaude-nii and Hibari wen away from the crowds.

I chuckled. " _Like ancestor, like decendants…"_

 **"** **hahaha! I agree!"** Henko laughed.

Loke-san laughed, Riku is chatting with Hana ignoring the others. Riki, Haru, Kyoko, and surprisingly Chrome are giggling. Lisa-sensei, Bianchi, and Shamal are doing the usual. Reborn just smirked at the view along with his partner Leon.

Then the party started. With ruckus and loudness included. But I can't ask for more, I'm happy for how it is.

I smiled at the scenery. _'Yeah… I can't ask for more…'_


	105. Chapter 96

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"_ _Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"** **Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

~the next day~

Tsuna POV

I wake up very early this morning. I prepared the breakfast for the others. I eat mine then washed the dishes. Cleaning the house then take a bath. I finished that all at exactly 4 a.m.

 **"** **fiuh~ finally…"** I said, smiling. My bag is hanging on my back.

 **"** **now, what left is-"**

 **"** **where are you going, Lazy-Tsuna?"** I sighed in annoyance as I turned around.

 **"** **Reborn… you're early today…"** I smiled at him but he didn't bother. _'It's a good thing that mie is chained or else Reborn might figure me out'_ I thought.

 **"** **I asking you a question"** He demanded.

I sighed again, **"well, you caught me."** I crouched down to match his eyes, this is so hilarious since I know who Reborn really is. I even have to struggle hard not to chuckle.

 **"** **I was going to somewhere"** I said.

 **"** **where?"** He asked.

 **"** **well, somewhere…"** I know that he's not satisfied with that.

 **"** **then I'll go with you."** He leaped onto my head.

 **"** **why?"** I asked.

 **"** **because I can"** I sighed, well of course you are.

 **"** **okay then… but we have to left a message first or else the other will worry over us"** Reborn nodded then I started to make the letter.

 **"** **done"** I said then I put the message at the kitchen table.

 **"** **now, we can go…"** I smiled at Reborn as he returned the smile.

 **"** **let's go…!"**

* * *

#train

#with Reborn and Tsuna

Normal POV

 **"** **so, where are we going?"** Reborn asked.

 **"** **my parents house…"** Tsuna said not intending to hide it.

Reborn seems confused although it will need a very great skill to see thorough it, well Tsuna is skilled enough. **"your parents? Mama and** ** _Iemitsu_** (note the sascarm) **aren't your parents?"**

Tsuna scratched his neck sheepishly, **"well, you know… they were never my parents, although Nana-san already accept me in her family."** Tsuna said, not lying.

 **"** **you mean…?"**

 **"** **yeah, just like how I said it. Even they're my family, Nana-san and Iemitsu-san are not and will never be my parents…"** Tsuna said, his face in unreadable. **"** ** _Actually, maybe I'll be more glad if Mom and Dad did adopted me that day…_** **"** Tsuna mumbled but still heardable by Reborn's sharp ears. (A/N : don't get confused now… Reborn thought that parents and 'Mom and Dad' that Tsuna mentioned is the same persom, but they're actually not. What Tsuna meant by his 'parents' (Sakura and er husband) are not his Mom (Aria) and his Dad (Gamma) ;) )

Reborn frowned at this. **"did you hate them that much that you won't admit them as one?"**

 **"** **No, I'm not. And will never. I can't hate them that's just not right. But I meant what I said."** Tsuna trailed. **"let's not talked about them…"** Tsuna said, feeling uncomfortable with this family topics.

Rebon nodded understand. Then they chatted about anything else, from how school goes until the twins training plan…

* * *

#Sawada Residense

 **"** **HWAAA! We're late! We're late!"** Scream the twins as they scrambled to the kitchen.

 **"** **how come we late?! Reborn are used- wait, where's Reborn?!"** Toshi said as he manage to wear his uniform fully.

When they're arrived at the kitchen Tsuki added the question. **"where's Tsuna-nii?"** He asked while tying his tie.

 **"** **Tsuna-nii and Reborn, out"** I-pin said.

 **"** **Yes, they leave a message"** Bianchi said as she showed them the letter.

Toshi took it then read it. **"Good Morning. I'm going on a little trip, and might back after dinner time. Lambo, Fuuta, and I-pin : I've leaving some candies at the drawer, Share okay? Bianchi : I'm borrowing Reborn for the day, so… don't look for him** **J** **. Nana-san : please tell Tsuki and Toshi for not looking for me, you know, they might worried. Oh, and please heat the food I think it might have running cold when you read this. Tsuki & Toshi : I'm not going to school today, please explain this to the others especially Kyoya (sorry if you're getting bitten to death after that) oh, and give these bentos to everyone. I've put their names on it. See you guys later *flowery doodles*" **

' _*sweatdrop* so many doodles…'_ he thought.

 **"** **So, where's the bento?"** Tsuki asked, Nana then took out 6 bentos with names Kyoya, Kusakabe, Takeshi, Gokudera, Tsuki, and Toshi.

 **"** **okay…"** Tsuki mumbled as he saw that.

 **"** **anyway… let's go, now!"** Toshi said as he brought three of them. Tsuki nodded and do the same.

 **"** **what about breakfast?"** Nana asked.

 **"** **we're skip it!"** they shouted in union. Nana just shooked her heads.

After shouting that, the twins hurriedly ran outside.

 **"** **good morning Tsuki-sama! And you too, fake"** Gokudera said (note the sascram at the last sentence).

 **"** **yo Toshi! Tsuki!"** Yamamoto greeted with wide grin.

 **"** **Morning you two!"** Tsuki smiled as he handed Yamamoto his bento.

 **"** **yeah, morning. And seriously puppy, you're still going to call me that?"** Toshi rolled his eyes but handed Gokudera his bento.

 **"** **I'll call you what ever I want ya' fake…"** Gokudera glared but receive the bento.

Tsuki sweatdropped at their attic, while Yamamoto just laughed it off.

 **"** **anyway, where's Tsuna?"** Yamamoto said.

 **"** **Yeah, where is Juudaime, Tsuki-sama? Shouldn't he going to school with us?"** Gokudera asked with disappointment face because get not to see his beloved Juudaime.

 **"** **well, He's went off somewhere with Reborn, He said that he'll be back at night"** Tsuki explained.

 **"** **shouldn't he rested more?"** Gokudera asked with worried face.

 **"** **well, he's with Kozo. So I think he'll be just fine…"** Yamamoto said as he folded his arm on the back of his neck.

 **"** **I agree. Beside, Tsuna-nii is smart he'll never wonder to places that he don't know knowing his own condition"** Tsuki added.

The both teen nodded agreed.

 **"** **Anyway…"** Toshi trailed, **"we should go now! Or else we're get bitten by Hibari-san!"** with that the four is now running their way to school.


	106. Chapter 97

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"_ _Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"** **Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

#with Reborn and Tsuna

 **"** **Here we are!"** Tsuna exclaimed as he raised his hands in the air.

Reborn raised a brow, **"you're parents live in the middle of jungle?"** He asked.

 **"** **well, yeah…"** Tsuna chuckled as he then lifted Reborn to his arm. **"I better carried you cause it'll be a long way"** Tsuna said. Reborn doesn't seems to protest. He actually enjoyed the warmth from the brunet so he just let this be. Again, Tsuna chuckled as Reborn cudled to him.

 **"** **oh, I hope I have a camera right now…"** Henko laughed and Tsuna is agree with him bbut he choose to stay quiet as he then started to walk inside the forest.

After 15 minutes of walking, They finally arrived infront of a small house. Tsuna put Reborn back to the ground before they entered the house.

Tsuna's eyes went sharper when he saw the house condition. It's a bit dusty but a lot cleaner than the first time he went here. _'did someone cleaned it?'_ he questioned.

 **"** **what's wrong?"** Reborn asked as he spotted the change of expression. But before Tsuna can answer they can heard a voice of something dropped.

SFX : *thud*

Reborn raised his Leon gun while Tsuna readied himself. They slowly walked to where the voice came, bedroom.

Tsuna slowly opened the door, **"Whose there!"** a brunet man shouted. His eyes widen when he saw Tsuna.

 **"** **I should be the one who asked you. Why are you here at my parents… house…"** Tsuna's eyes are also gone wider. **"O…tou-san…?"** He asked in disbelief.

 **"** **T-Tsu-kun?"** that man dropped his gun as he approach the gaping boy.

 **"** **I can finally meet you…"** that man cried while hugging the still frozened Tsuna.

 **"** **y-you're alive?"** Tsuna gaping, eyes still on where his father was.

 **"** **I am… and I'm so sorry for leaving you after all this years"** He said.

 **"** **otou-san?!"** Henko shouted in surprise. **"did you really mean it Tsuna? He's your father?!"**

But Tsuna didn't answer. Tsuna's eyes slowly soften as it started to get teary. Even thought his HI is screaming his feeling has carried him away. So instead of charging him or such, he hugged the man back.

He's not lying, this man isn't lying. He is his Father…

 **"** **I can't believe this…"** Tsuna cried silently. **"where were you all this time?"** He asked in whisper. But the man didn't answer but instead he tighten the hug.

Reborn is now confused. Just what the h*** is happening here? This man is Tsuna's 'father'?

After five minutes later they finaly broke the hug. Tsuna erased his tears immedietly.

 **"** **So, what are you doing with this sun Arcobaleno?"** that man asked while wiping his tears trail.

Reborn is more countious right now, no just he can't sensed this man's presensce but he also recognizing him immedietly.

 **"** **how do you know him?"** Tsuna asked.

That man chuckled. **"of course I know, everyone in Mafia knows him."** He said in mater-of-fact tone.

 **"** **okay, you know me and Tsuna but** ** _who are you?_** **"** Reborn pressed the question.

 **"** **well, my name is Yoshimura Ishida, Yoshi for short. I'm Tsuna's father. It's nice to meet you…"** Yoshi introduced.

Sensing no danger from the man, Reborn lowering the gun, but still not change Leon to his original form since he still can't trust this Italian man.

While Tsuna, he is questioning why his his father use his mother's surname and not his own, but choose not to ask, **"This house seems cleaner, are you the one who clean it?"** Tsuna asked.

Yoshi nodded, **"yes I am… I was surprised though, this house is almost looked like it's been abandoned for years"** He said.

 **"** **well, it is. Because that's what going on"** Tsuna said.

 **"** **this house abandoned? Then where's your okaa-san?"** Tsuna's face changed into sad expression. **"she's dead…"** He answered.

Yoshi is shocked by the news. **"s-she is? When?"**

 **"** **years ago… she was waiting waiting for you, you know?"** Tsuna said.

 **"** **I-I'm sorry, I guess I've been away for too long huh"** Yoshi throwed his gaze to the ground but then faced his son again. **"so, you're living alone now?"** He asked trying to change the topic.

 **"** **well no, I live with Nana-san now"** Tsuna said.

A faint gulp can be heard, **"then that means… you're living with Ie?"** Yoshi asked as Tsuna nodded with sad smile on his face. Yosh hurriedly going to nearing his son.

 **"** **did he do something to you?"** he asked softly.

Tsuna nodded again but his smile dropped. **"I'm sorry. It's all my fault… He hates me, and now he used you as impingement. I'm sorry Tsu-kun…"** again Yoshi cried in regret as he hugged Tsuna, but this time Tsuna just return it with pats on his back.

 **"** **it's okay… you must have your reason for leaving us right?"** Tsuna encouraged him.

 **"** **you must have thorough a lot…"** Tsuna just smiled fondly at that. **"is this his doing too?"** Yoshi pointed at the burn mark on Tsuna's neck.

 **"** **no… this is because, someone else…"** Tsuna said, trying to avoid that topic. Yoshi take that cue.

 **"** **anyway, you still didn't answer my question before, where were you all this time?"** Now Yoshi is the one that stunned.

 **"** **eum… somewhere, now let's not talk about that"** Yoshi avoided the question. Thankfully Tsuna just nodded, since he himself has a lot of things that he hide from him.

 **"** **oh anyway, how about your friends? You must have many right?"** Tsuna smiled.

 **"** **I do… there are Loke-san, Kyoya, Riki, Riku, Tsuki, Toshi, Gokudera, Takeshi, and many more, including Reborn over here..."** Reborn just tilted his head at the introduction. Tsuna then started to tell about his live. Well he skipped the kidnapping, the abusion, the bullies, and those kind of events though.

 **"** **he~ is that so?"** Yoshi then grinned.

 **"** **so, between Kyoko-chan, Haru, and Riku which one is it?"** He asked.

 **"** **what do you mean?"** Tsuna tilted his head in confusion.

 **"** **your girlfriend of course"** Yoshi giggled as Tsuna blushed hardly.

 **"** **n-none of them! They're just my friends that's all…"** Tsuna startled, Reborn smirked he want to tease the brunet too.

 **"** **he? Are you sure Tsuna? But I thought you said that you like them, especially Riku."** Reborn said as Tsuna blushed even more.

 **"** **I-I like them as my friends… a-and Riku? She's just my sister, that's all!"** Tsuna squicked. **"they don't like me that way anyway…"** he murmured. _'well, except for Haru…'_ Tsuna added to himself.

 **"** **oh, Mr. dense…"** Henko commented.

Yoshi rolled his eyes in amusement. **"it's so obvious, Tsu-kun. I can tell just from your story that they have crush on you"**

 **"** **t-they're not!"** Tsuna denied.

 **"** **then why don't you asked them yourself?"** Reborn smirked.

Now Tsuna turned bit red, **"mou… stop bulliying me you two!"** he said as he pouted in embarrassment. Henko, Yoshi and Reborn just laughed at his reaction.

They then started to talked about everything else until Yoshi accidently spotted Tsuna's pendant.

 **"** **Tsu-kun, where did you get that?"** Yoshi asked. Tsuna and Reborn can feel that the man is tensed.

 **"** **oh this? Okaa-san give it to me…"** Tsuna answered not wanting to give all the information away.

 **"** **your kaa-san did?"** Yoshi asked in disbelief. **"When?"**

Tsuna just smiled, he know that his father know who was his mother and surely he must have seen this pedant before. **"two months ago…"** he said.

 **"** **is that so?"** Yoshi trailed. He glance at Reborn who grown suspicious then his son who tried his best to go unnoticed while shooking his head negatively. **"well, at least he left something for you…"** Yoshi smiled sadly.

 **"** **yeah…"** Tsuna gladly replied.

 **"** **if she gave you this then do you also meet** ** _her_** **?"** Tsuna raised his brow on that, he know who is his father referring to.

 **"** **yeah I met her, why? You know her?"** but Yoshi just remain silent realizing his mistake. He shouldn't have asked that since he promised at the two not to tell anyone.

 **"** **tou-san, answer me…"** Tsuna said sternly. Maybe, this is the piece that he's looking for.

Seing that the man determinded to keep his mouth shut Tsuna grunted inwardly.

 _"_ _he know something! I know it!"_ Tsuna said to Henko.

 **"** **but it looks like he'll not going to tell you no matter what…"**

 _"_ _yeah, I know. I have to find a way…_

Henko hummed, **"then, how about using your power Tsuna? He must have thingking about something related about that now…"** He suggested.

 _"_ _you're right! I should have think about that."_ Tsuna really wanted to slap his own forehead. _"but, I never do it with my own will before. Well, I'll try it anyway"_

Tsuna then touched his father's cheek. Then everything went black…


	107. Chapter 98

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"_ _Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"** **Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Tsuna POV

I opened my eyes as everything turned like an old film. I observed my surrounding. I'm in the living room now, and there are two person on the sofa.

I walked to near them and I saw… _'eh? Isn't that Mom?'_ I asked in disbelief. I rubbed my eyes and stared at the guest. it is Mom!

 **"** **why is she here?"** I said my question, knowing that no one could here me.

I then decided to hear their conversation…

 ** _"_** ** _so, what makes you, the sky arcobaleno to be here?"_** Tou-san said as he smiled at Mom. From how he talked to her, it's save to say that they are just met. (A/N : they're talkin in Italian)

I can see that kaa-san is trying to eavedroping from the other room. I guess my Tou-san tell her to leave but she insisted to hear the conversation too.

 ** _"_** ** _let's straight to the point. I'm here to warn you…"_** The atmostphere is dropping after she said that. Tou-san then said. **_"and about what I may ask?"_** He asked.

 ** _"_** ** _it's about your son. As you might have know about my power of seeing the future Last night I saw one of it and it's about your now unborn son"_** I can see my mother is holding her belly in protection before she perked her ear again.

 **"** **about me?"** I asked as I pointed myself.

 ** _"_** ** _what about Tsu-kun?"_** Tou-san asked in worry.

 ** _"_** ** _in my vision he'll encounter someone who is very, VERY dangerous…"_** Mom said in serious tone. _ **"you must have heard about the person behind all the ruckuss that happen these passed months right?"**_

 ** _"_** ** _the masked man?"_** Tou-san asked as Mom then nodded. **_"don't tell me that my Tsu-kun will encounter that man!"_** He tried not to shouted.

 ** _"_** ** _unfortunately, yes he will. I saw it not just from last night, but also some other nights before. In my vision, Your son will be the leader who against him, just like how primo against Akira 400 years ago. The world will crumble once again, and history will be repeated."_** Mom said. Tou-san's eyes widen while Kaa-san is holding her mouth to silence her gasp.

 ** _"_** ** _y-you can't be serious right?"_** Tou-san tried to laugh it off but failing miserably.

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry… but that is…"_** Mom hang her head low. Kaa-san has running away with tears on her cheeks. While tou-san leaned on his back staring at the ceiling blankly.

I tried to gulped my Saliva. What happened on war 400 years ago indeed make the whole world crumble, many people died because of it and only some strong people who manage to survive, no civilians. And in my plan two weeks again is me who in charge.

 _'_ _Did Mom talked about my plan? If I continued it will the world pay the concequencess? If I keeps on going will my friends be alright?'_ my thoughts keep on repeating those questions.

Now I understand why Kaa-san told Nana-san to ignored me. She want to protect me from involving with Mafia which definitely will lead me to that prophecy.

I can' blame her for worrying my savety because even I now afraid… It's okay if I'm the only one who died in the upcoming war, but what if… what if everything turned upside down? What if my plan lead the world into a doom?

My head is in chaos until I didn't realize that my surrounding started to fading away…

* * *

#Back to reality…

Normal POV

 **"** **you saw it, right? My memory…"** Yoshi asked Tsuna who has stunned with Horror face.

Hearing his father call Tsuna shooked his head lightly to snapped himself out from his daze, he then hang his head low still not answering him.

 **"** **is there something wrong?"** Reborn asked in worry for the young brunet.

 **"** **Tsuna? What did you see? are you alright?"** Henko asked anxiously.

Tsuna just shooked his head a bit to answer the both question, still not saying a word.

Yoshi sighed. **"you better bring him home Reborn, I guess he is tired. It's already evening anyway…"** he said, trying to crack a smile.

Reborn who is now completely worried for the boy just nodded in agreement. He then guided Tsuna to the front door.

But before they leave, Tsuna stared at his father. **"tou-san…"** He called lowly as he stared straightfully at those honey orbs. **"will I see you again tomorrow?"** He asked.

Yoshi come and hugged the fidgeting boy, **"maybe not tomorrow, … I'm sorry that we have to be separated again, but one day… one day, we will meet again…"** Yoshi whispered. Tsuna tighten the hug as if not wanting his father go but ofcourse he have to let him go…

Tsuna take a deep breath then gulped to ease his tight chest. **"yeah, we'll certainly meet each other again…"** He said as he release the hug.

Then after that Tsuna and Reborn ake their leave.

While Yoshi just stared at their back, tears flowing from his eyes. **"I'm sorry, but…** ** _Sayonara,_** **my son…"**


	108. Chapter 99

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"_ _Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"** **Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Reborn POV

This is odd, something is not right with Tsuna. I've called him nurmorous time but he didn't answer my call. Even when I asked him he just either nodding or shooking his head.

I glanced as his shadowed face, it has horror look. His pupil is shringking and his lips are faintly trembling. And what that Yoshi said? Memory? Did he mean Tsuna read his memory? Tsuna can do that? Is that his ability? Is that the reason why Loke, Cielo, and Kaito insisted that he should not involved in mafia?

Oh wait… did they even know that?

Again, my mind is full of questions, and once again it's all because of Tsuna.

Seriously, why can't I thingking straight when facing his problem? Tch… I don't like this, not at all… I feel left out and I'm supposed to be the greatest hitman in the world! how this even happen? I have see things that more stranger than this but why his problem doesn't make any sence for me? is that Yoshi guy really Tsuna's parent? Well, their appereance are similar and if he really is the Kaito's words are fitting this statement. But if it does, then who is Iemitsu and Mama to Tsuna? The twins said that Tsuna wasn't adopted right?

 _'_ _*sigh* more unanswered questions…'_ I thought.

Without me realizing we already arrived back at the house. Tsuna said that he's skipping dinner because of tiredness but I don't think that's the reason.

 **"** **what happened to him?"** Mama asked with one plate of food tray on her hand.

 **"** **he just need some rest"** I reasoned as she nodded in understanding. I just hope that my saying is true.

* * *

#with the ghost

Normal POV

Tsuna was just entered his room his frowning face earning some questions from them.

 **"** **well yeah, sorry I skipped dinner. But no, I'm not sick, just tired from the trip. Anyway, I'm going to bed now, oyasumi…"** That's all Tsuna said before he crawled into his bed.

The ghost blinked.

 **"** **what the h*** with that?"** G cursed.

 **"** **language G!"** Giotto warned earning a scowl from the pink I mean red haired man.

 **"** **Yare yare~ what is it now?"** Lampo scratched his head lazily.

 **"** **he's avoiding us, didn't he?"** Asari said.

 **"** **yeah, he's ultimately avoiding us…"** Knuckle said in normal voice.

 **"** **Nufufu~ looks like he got another problem… he usually did this if that happens right?"** Daemon said.

 **"** **Hn… and he's hiding it…"** Alaude scoffed, he dislike this side of Tsuna.

 **"** **maybe it's not really a big deal?"** Giotto tried to find a reason. Everyone shooked their head in disagreement.

 **"** **the opposite"** G folded his arm in annoyance.

 **"** **you should knew him better. If he went to sleep when he have problem then that means he himself can't solve it"** Knuckle said.

 **"** **yeah, I know that…"** Giotto said. **"we really should have helped him, but how ca we do that if we don't even know wha's the problem is?"** He asked his guardians back.

 **"** **maybe we should teach him some lesson for not hiding important things like that…"** G cracked his knuckles.

 **"** **not** ** _that_** **way G… I won't allow it."** Giotto said sternly while G tch-ed.

 **"** **but he's right Giotto, we need to said something about this. Or else he would be encounter more danger all by himself"** asari said in worriedness.

 **"** **hm… okay then, we'll talked about this with Tsuna by tomorrow. But for now…"** Giotto trailed but then yawned. **"…*yawn* I want to sleep"** He said as he then lying beside Tsuna leaving the other sweatdropped at him while G cursing for his stupid boss.

* * *

Tsuna POV

another morning has arrived. Well it's not even morning yet since it's still 3 a.m. now, it's technically still dawn. (am I right?)

I woke up then washed my body. My niichans are still sleeping soundly so I sneaking out quietly.

I do some cleaning then make the breakfast. There's no other sounds other than my knife chopping the tomatoes and the boiling water. And if you're asking about Henko, he is still sleeping. (yeah, that's possible…)

Thanks to this silence my minds drived back to yesterdays event. I still can't believe that I met my father, my long lost biological father…

We were chatting with each other, just like how I always dreamed. If only Kaa-san is there too then it will be all perfect. But I shouldn't complain right? My kaa-san is dead after giving me birth so of course she couldn't be here anymore.

I then sighed. I think I really miss kaa-san now. I also missing Mom who might with Kaa-san right now.

And how about Dad and Yuni? Where are they? Are they going fine? Are they even alive?

Just then my train of thoughs stopped as I feel sting on my finger. I stare at it, it's bleeding. **"*sigh* I cut my self…"** I muttured. I then washed it but since the bleed isn't stopped yet I started to suck it.

Not so long then it stopped bleeding. I then put band aid at it before continuing my cook.

Twenty minutes later everything has done. The table is set and the bentos has been wrapped neatly. I then eat my breakfast. I've been used with this plain taste by now. I actually forget how 'tasty food' taste like. And I certainly missed how sweet a cake can be. *sigh* just the thought of it make me wanting one although I can't even taste it.

 **"** **cakes thought in the morning, Tsuna?"**

 _"_ _oh Henko… you finally awaken"_ I smiled.

 **"** **yup, because you keep on talking about food, it makes me hungry. Well… 'mentally'"** He said jokingly as I chuckled.

 _"_ _how if I make that illusion again for you?"_ I offered. _"that way you can actually eat something"_

 **"** **it's not going to happen Tsuna, your feeling is still unstable because of yesterday's shock. I don't want to take the risk because your flames going hairy"** He said but I know that he's worrying about me. but I just going with it.

 _"_ _okay, if you say so…"_ I said while on the same time drinking all my water. I drank my medicine first before then I cleaned my dish.

I took my bag then went off to school. Well, it's still 4 a.m. now, school is still 4 hours later, I'm way too soon and so I choose to stroll around Namimori. I just hope this way I can forgot about Yesterday or at least can sort off my doubtness.


	109. Chapter 100

Declaration : I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"** **spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Leangue"_**

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Writen]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"_ _Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"** **Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

Henko and Tsuna is now chatting along their way to school. They already strolling around for about 2 hours now. But even school will not be started until 2 hours again Tsuna is bored and think that taking a nap on the rooftop might be a great idea.

Well it is, until Henko suddenly stopped talking as his surrounding frozened.

 _'_ _w-what's going on?'_ Tsuna thought only he who can moved now, everything else just stopped on where they are.

 **"** **we meet again, Tsunayoshi…"**

Tsuna's eyes turned sharpen and full of hatred, **"you again… what do you want from me?"** Tsuna growled at the masked man who is smirking infront of him now

 **"** **nothing, just wanted to see you my little devil…"** he said as he take some steps forward.

Skillfully Tsuna charge on him, but since he didn't use his flames those punches are dodged easily. Tsuna can't lit his flames and this make him slightly worried but of course he didn't show it.

 **"** **You're helpless without your flames. And now that we're in my vacuum doom, neither of us can use our flames. So you can stop this now…"** that masked man said.

Tsuna also feel that this will be pointless so he stopped his attack.

 **"** **good boy…"** the masked man sneered. **"anyway, I'm here just to confirmed what my vessel saw~"** He snatched Tsuna's pendant in lightning speed.

He then hummed happily, **"so, you're officially a DV now~ that will be a great advantage once you are mine"**

Tsuna's rage is overflowing now. **"you have no right to touch that!"** Tsuna charged on him once again but this time he's not holding back. The masked man just gracefully dance, avoiding those bare attacks.

Then he saw something dangeling behind Tsuna's sleeve, so he grab Tsuna's collar and rise him highly, **"he~ I never thought that you're also a Tri-ni-set bearer. You indeed interesting… maybe I should just take you entirely now…"** He smirked devilishly as his other hand slowly trying to approach the brunet.

Tsuna's shivering, not just because of the intimidating aura but also at the thoughts of he will fought his own friends once he be his vessel.

 **"** **NO!"** He screamed as suddenly his colourful flames brusted out from him. The masked man has no choice but dropped him.

Tsuna stared at him with colourful eyes, the left eyes is darker than the right one. Those colours slowly merging and created white colour…

 **"** **Go. Away…"** Tsuna said in venom tone. The masked man grinned even thought he definitely annoyed.

 **"** **that's fine by me, you're still raw anyway…"** He reasoned. **"well, I guess I'll leave you now, Arivederci~"** He said then fly away as everything is moving back normally.

Tsuna's eyes is back to it's original colour. He feel so exhausted and really can't hold his tiredness anymore, he fell backward.

Good thing someone catched him. **"Tsuna! Are you extremely okay?!"** It's Ryohei!

 **"** **onii…san?"** Tsuna called weakly.

 **"** **yes, it's me! are you alright?"** Ryohei asked softly as he helped Tsuna to stand up.

 **"** **I'm fine. Why are you here?"** Tsuna asked back in his cheerful smile, trying his best not to be seen weak by the older.

Seing that smile, Ryohei answered him with his extreme loud voice. **"I was EXTREME-ly jogging around here! An EXTREME man like me have to had an EXTREME exercise everyday!"**

Tsuna chuckled, **"well, you really are extreme man, Onii-san. I was just walking around but almost got tripped, thank's for catching me."** Tsuna lied, well this is his lying limit though. He can never lied further than this.

 **"** **EXTREME-ly fine Tsuna! At least you're okay! Wanna jog along to the school with me?!"** Ryohei asked.

Tsuna smiled, **"I have a better idea, why don't we just race? let's see who is the fastest between us"** Tsuna chalanged.

 **"** **EXTREME chalange, Tsuna! I EXTREME-ly accepted!"** Ryohei shouted as he pumped his fist to the sky.

 **"** **okay then… Ready? Get set… GO!"** with that the two is now dashing away…


	110. AN chapter (part 9)

A/N Chapters (part 9)

Me : I did it! Minna, I did it! *throwing confeties and sparkles everywhere*

Riku : what's with this ruckus Nerd? *annoyed*

Riki : you don't know Riku? This chapter is finally hit its 100th chapter! *smile*

Me : she's right! And I'm so happy about it!

Riku : well, congrats nerd. Now, can you stop throwing these things? It makes the whole studio sparkling and looks so cute… and girly…. Urg… *shudder*

Me : Xixixi~ I can't stop I just so ha-

SFX : *kriing* *kriing*

Riki : heh? Whose phone is it?

Riku : not mine…

Me : it's my mom. Excuse me but I have to pick this, I don't want to face her wrath… *running to the backstage.

Riku : *sigh* how many time should I told her to turned her phone into silence mode when we're recording? *facepalmed*

Riki : well, it's her Mom. Even I don't want to face her when she's angry… *chuckled sheepishly*

Riku : anyway, I just checked, this story is also hitted 600 votes on wattpad.

Riki : yeah, while it hits 200 folowers and 160 favourites on

Riku : I can't believe it. She just started this story 5 monts ago right?

Riki : yeah, to think that she reached 100 chapter despite her tight schedule, I think this is awesome…

Riku : school, scout activity, vice student council, violin class, math class… *sigh* have I mention it all?

Riki : I don't know *sweatdrop*…

Riku : anyway-

Me : Minna… I'm back…

Riki & Riku : ?

Riki : why are you so desperate Royal-chan?

Riku : yeah, what is it?

Me : my mom called me home…

Riku : so?

Me : I have to departed now.

Riki : where?

Me : to tell you the truth I was rushed on my chapters because of this… Since now I'm a highschoolar, my parents sent me to a boarding school and I don't think that I could use internet there…

Everyone : W-WHAT?!

Me : I thought I could finish this story before I go but I think it's impossible.

Riki : s-so, you're going to abandon us?!

Me : no! I'm not… I promised you that I'm not going to abandon this story!

Riku : then?

Me : it's just… I won't be updated like how I used to. Maybe, just once a month? I can still writing on the computer but I can't updated it. I'm sorry.

Riki : well, that's okay. At least you won't let this sory hanging.

Riku : yeah, I'll hunt you if you do…

Me : *chuckle sadly*

Riki : It's okay Royal-chan, we're not mad. Now cheer up!

Me : thanks… *smile*

Riku : anyway, when will you departed?

Me : now actually…

Director : well, we're going to miss you… but this won't be a good bye right? *hug*

Me : It won't… and I'm going to miss you all too…

Everyone : *hugs me one by one*

Me : okay minna, I'm off now… and minna, thank's for your understanding *sad smile* See you guys later~


	111. Chapter 101

Declaration : I don't own KHR ! Akira Amano does!

"spoken"

" _Foreign Leangue"_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

[Writen]

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

Tsuna is on the rooftop now, he supposedly have P.E. class a gym right now, but his friends forbid him to, they also has convinced (Read : threated) their teacher to agreed.

So, now that he's alone (A/N : I mean just together with Henko. And as usual, Hibari is on patrol) he use his time to rest. He feel weak from the last event. He can feel that his flames started to reproduced themselves to fill the loss. And thus take a lot of energy from him and he can also feel his body is crumbling from how fast and rough the process is.

And he's trying to ignore it by chatting in the group as Cielo.

[-you had invited Shimon and XX to the chat room-

Kuro Cielo : Hello minna~!

XX : where the h*** are you trash?

Shimon : Cielo! You finally showed up! didn' you said that you'll always updated any news every week? So why are you suddenly disappear?

Kuro Cielo : hehe… sorry guys, many things happened. Anyway I'm here to tell you about the 'date'

Shimon : so, when will we started?

XX : spit it trash.

Kuro Cielo : I was planning to go with it two weeks again but since he already make his move, then I'll cut the time and move it forward until six days from now on.

Shimon : anything else?

Kuro Cielo : nope, that's all for now. Also, we're going with the last plan.

Shimon : ok… So, see you guys on Tuesday?

XX : Bye trashes…

-XX logged off-

Kuro Cielo : yeah, see you later Xanxus and Enma!

-Kuro Cielo logged off-

Shimon : see you later~

-Shimon logged off-]

Tsuna turned his phone off before he coughing softly.

 **"you're okay Tsuna?"** Henko asked.

 _"I'm okay, just choked by air, hehehe…"_ Tsuna answered jokingly.

 **"fine…"** Henko said, taking his answer. **"anyway, who are they? That Xanxus and Enma guy, you never explained them to me"** He pouted childlishly.

Tsuna giggled, _"well, firstly XX or Xanxus is he leader of Varia, an assassin squad under Vongola. I met him about 2 years ago. I helped him from the ambush of the enemies. For Shimon fagmilia a.k.a. Enma –their don-, I saved him from the kidnappers which come from their rival."_

 **"ho~"** Henko nodded understand.

Tsuna then suddenly coughing again. He even shut his mouth this time since it went more harsher and harsher. One minutes later the coughs finally settled down,

 **"Tsuna, I don't think that you are chocking by air, what's wrong?"** Henko asked in concern.

 _"well, you cought me. The reason why I collapse this morning is because I accidently released my flames in very big mount and now my body is producing flames rather fastly to refill the blanked space or else I can't hold both of the curses."_

Henko eyed him carefully, ** "why is that? what happened?"**

 _"The masked man came, and my flames are spontantly brusting out to protected me. but well… this is the concenquences."_ Tsuna explained as Henko gritted his teeth when Tsuna mention that name. Henko's gaze slowly turned into sympatic.

 **"you better take some rest Tsuna. Or else you migh collapsed again, went sick, or worst…"** Henko said.

Tsuna shooked his head, _"I'm fine, beside I have to practice so I can beat him."_ Henko just went silent not arguing Tsuna's stubbornness.

 _"anyway, Henko, do you know anything about white flames?"_

Henko raised his brow. **"of course I know, that is my original flames before it got devaded into 14 type of flames** (read : pure flames and dark flames) **"**

 _"so, in short if I merge my flames into one the result is white flame?"_ Tsuna asked as Henko nodded.

Tsuna nodded, _'so that white flame is Night and Sky…'_ he thought to himself.

Henko then asked. **"why do you ask?"**

 _"Can you tell me how to produce white flame? I think that it'll be usefull for the upcoming battle. Oh anyway, what is the attribute of white flame?"_ Tsuna asked back.

 **"oh, that's why… anyway, it's neutralization."** Henko answered. ** "I can even teach you how to do _Zero point breakthorough custom : black hole_ …"**

 _"eh? What's that? Sounds cool…"_ Tsuna said.

 **"hn… it is cool. It almost like _Zero point breakthorough custom_ but it's way more powerful and not just absorb flames and turned it to our flame but it can even absorb the core flames of someone…"**

 _"core flames? What's that?"_ Tsuna asked in curiousity.

 **"it is something that exist inside every human. It is the thing that produced flame. Some people called it _flame of life_ …" **Henko said.

 _"so… what if I absorb someone's core flame?"_ Tsuna asked.

 **"that person will die and his body is slowly fading until he completely disapeard"** Tsuna gulped.

But then something came to his mind. _"ne, Henko… if I absorb Akira out from his vessel then what will happen?"_ He asked.

Henko then answered, **"like what I said, his flames will be turned into yours and his vessel will die."**

 _"Then that will be a great plan! Think of it. If I can seal Akira's flame,I can return it to you. And Akira will be whipped off from this world for good…"_ Tsuna smiled but Henko frowned.

 **"well, that sounds like a good plan. But what if it doesn't went that way?"** He said

 _"You mean?"_ Tsuna asked.

 **"well, what if once you seal the flames in you Akira is also sealed in? and how about the vessel? He'll be dead if Akira got separated with him."**

Tsuna is also frowning now. _"you're right, that's possible too. But you know what? I stil think that it's a better idea then beating him straightfully when I don't even know how strong he is. And his vessel? There's a high possibility that he use a dead body like his puppets"_ He concluded.

Henko grunted, ** "I don't know. I don't understand! It's to complicated to be think of. And I hate thinking much!" **Henko exclaimed as Tsuna chuckled.

 _"don't worry, I'll think about it some other time. Anyway, when will we start the training?"_ Tsuna asked, he is definitely excited.

 **"how about tomorrow morning?"**

 _"I'm fine with it. I can always ditching school anyway"_ Tsuna said. (A/N : good kids, never skip the school that's not good. -Unless you are a genious, but still, don't do that-)

Tsuna then coughing again. This time it's harsher than before. After some harsh chocking coughs he then fainted due exhaustion.

* * *

Tsuna POV

#inside the dream

I'm now all alone, somehow I'm floating above somewhere unknown where my surrounding is nothing but burned rumbles. There's no people . No living things. No building. No houses.

 **"where am I?"** I asked but ofcourse no one answered. And so I desided to wandering around. But nothing's changing.

I then stopped in front of a big spikey gate where there's an old mansion behind it. I can tell that this is Vongola's mansion from the emblem on the door.

Due my curiousity I decided to sneak in.

I explored the mansion. Dried blood is painting the wall and the floor and everything is destroyed. The pictures. The furnitures. Everything…

I've checked other rooms but they all the same.

I then went to the last room, the throne room. I can see someone is siting on the boss' chair.

He wear a mask that covered his eyes. He grinned wickedly as I come closer.

When I already one feet from him he stood up and opened his mask, his grin never leave him.

My eyes widen as I saw his face. That's me?

But before I can ask for anything I suddenly transported to somewhere else. This time I'm standing on pile of dead bodies… WAIT WHAT?

I looked my surrounding. Body parts are everywhere. The smell is started to getting me too.

I saw some familiar faces as I gasped. My friends. My family… they all died…

One by one they are replaced with their living bodies. They all stared at me with sad face.

 **"W-What is it minna?"** I asked them. But none of them answered. They eyed me with disgust.

They then slowly fading out one by one. I tried to save them but no avail. I feel hopeless. The only one that left is Loke-san. He smiled at me with open arm. I ran to him then hug him tight, not wanting to let him go. But then I heard a stabbing sound is echoing as slowly Loke-san released his hold.

 **"Loke-san?"** I called. I gasped when I saw my palm is full of blood, Loke-san's blood. Lokesan smiled weakly before he then dropped dead.

 **"Loke-san! Loke-san! Wake up! Loke-san!"** I shouted. But he didn't move anymore… he's dead…

I'm stunned in shock until I heard evil laughs from behind me.

 **"like the show that I gave you?"** He said. I turned around. I saw someone is stood almighty there, Black hair, black eye balls, and that familiar wicked smile.

 **"Akira…"** I growled.

He chuckled darkly as the sword that was stabbing Loke-san is flying back to him. **"you killed him…"** I asked as my rage grow inside.

He chuckled again, **" I didn't… but you are…"** He said.

 **"None sense!"** I shouted as I attacked him. I manage to snatched the sword and so I take my chance and stab him right thorough the heart… I thought so…

 **"T-Tsu-kun…"** a weak whisper called me. Realizing who is it I looked at him. But instead of Akira I saw otou-san.

 **"O-Otou-san? What are you…"** I stopped when I realized the situation. I spontantly release my hold of he sword as I take a step back. I gasped in shock… I was stabbing him…

 **"I-I'm sorry tou-san! I don't meant to…!"** I cried as I hold him, preventing him to fall to the ground.

He stared at me as he cracked a weak smile. **"t-this… is n-n-none o-of your f-fault"** He said in whisper before then falling to my embrace, not breathing.

Both of his and Loke-san's body slowly disappeard leaving me all alone dumbfounded. I dropped o my knees.

 **"see? I told you that you're the one who killed them…"** Akira said but I didn't bother to look for him. I'm busy staring at my blodied palm.

 _'I-I killed them?'_ I questioned myself.

 **"you did…"** Akira answered. **"You killed all of them…"** His saying slowly drowned me in guilt.

 **"because of you they all died. You're the reason why they're suffering. It's all because of YOU… It's all YOUR fault..."** I somehow agreed with it. Looks like I've been consumed by his suggestion.

 **"It's my fault… it's all because of me… It's my fault…"** I keep on chanting those words like spell as I buried my face on my folded arm. Faintly, screams of agony can be heard. Echoing repeatedly.


	112. Chapter 102

Declaration : I don't own KHR ! Akira Amano does!

"spoken"

" _Foreign Leangue"_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

[Writen]

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

It has been one hour since Tsuna is founded fainting on the rooftop. At first the twins and the other thought that he was sleeping and tried to wake him up. but seing no response from the brunet they started to worried. They then saw how pale Tsuna is and decided to bring him to infirmary.

Shamal has checking him but found othing wrong with him. No bruise, no wound… He need some medical tool to check him further and they only available at the hospital. But before they brought Tsuna there for more check up he is awaken…

 **"** **urgh… where am I?"** Tsuna grunted as he weakly opened his eyes. sighs of relief can be heard.

 **"** **you're in infirmary, Juudaime…"** Gokudera answered.

Tsuna slowly sitted up with help from Mukuro. **"thanks"** Tsuna said with just kufufu-ing as answer.

 **"** **now, why am I here? I certain that I was on the rooftop"** Tsuna asked.

 **"** **they brought you here after they found you uncouncious on the rooftop"** Shamal explained.

 **"** **I just take a nap…"** Tsuna tried to lying.

 **"** **don't bother to lie Tsuna. You were fainted…"** Reborn stated as Tsuna pouted. **"I'm not... I was sleeping"** Tsuna said forcing his reason.

 **"** **just admit it…"** Hibari said sternly. He really hate when Tsuna lied about his own health.

 **"** **I'm fi-"** Tsuna was going to said that he's fine but his coughs stopped him.

Just like before, his coughs is violent. Riku hurriedly to his side and rubbed his back in circle to relief his cough. Not so long then the coughs died down.

Tsuna can feel that his mouth is full of liquid that he certain is blood. He gulped it back.

Kyoko handed him a glass water. Tsuna rechieve it and drink it. Carefully not to tainted that clear liquid with his remaining blood.

 **"** **Tsuna, tell us the truth…"** Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna handed the empty glass back to Kyoko he then smiled at his friends, **"what? I'm fine… just choked by air…"** Tsuna said as he stood up from the bed trying to look almighty even thought he feels so weak and drained.

 **"** **you're not fine Tsuna-san."** Chrome softly stated.

 **"** **yeah Tsuna. You're not. We all extremely know that…"** Ryohei frowned in concern. Everyone does the same, including Riki and Hana who was silent all the time.

Seeing their face Tsuna remembered his dream. Not wanting them to get further involved with him Tsuna decided to play cold. He turned his face to his deadpanned expression.

 **"** **so what? It's none of your business…"** He said flatly surprising everyone. Tsuna then trying to went out off the room by passing his friends but Tsuki grab his arm and pulled him back.

 **"** **you're not going anywhere until you tell us…"** Tsuki demanded.

Tsuna is maintaining his deadpanned face but his eyes sharpened,

 **"** **release me…"** he said in venom tone as he leaked little mount of his KI, enough to make all the female (excluding Riki and Riku) shuttered.

 **"** **I won't…"** Tsuki said determinded. Tsuna keep on struggling until Tsuki finally snapped.

 **"** **STOP IT! why you're acting like this, huh? Why won't you tell us anything? Why did you tell Henko when WE are supposedly your family?**

 **You keep on making us worried but you still won't tell us anything? Aren't we trustable enough that you told a stranger about your past when you told us nothing? Don't you know how troubled we are just to find out what's happening to you? Who do you think you are?!"** Tsuki brusted out in annoyance.

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

After some long pause Tsuki gasped in surprise at his own word as he released his grip while everyone else stunned. Henko gulped.

Tsuna hang his head low. **"I'm sorry…"** Tsuna said surprising everyone.

He then stared blankly at Tsuki. **"I'm sorry for troubling you all. I'll try not to do it again from now on…"** he said with a smile although his eyes reflected a pure sadness. Breaking every hearts who see it.

 **"** **Thanks for being my friend, Good bye…"** Tsuna said then leave the room.

* * *

#with everyone

 **"** **Herbivore … what have you done…"** Hibari growled at the startling boy.

 **"** **I-I didn't meant to! This is not what I wanted!"** Tsuki ran behind Toshi's back making the older boy almost jumped in surprise.

 **"** **you shouldn't pushed him like that Tsuki…"** Riki said in disappointment.

 **"** **Do you think that it's an easy task to be like him? You don't even know what he have went through for you…"** Riku spatted. She tried to restrain himself not to kill that blonde. Tsuki tried to shrink as small as he could to avoid his friends gaze.

 **"** **Tsuna-san is smiling that way again…"** Chrome whispered in worry. She is one of those kids at the orphanage that can see Tsuna's façade immediately. She has seen that kind of smile from him many times before.

 **"** **what is it Nagi?"** Mukuro asked his sister who is frowning oout of her character. (A/N : only Mukuro called Nagi by her name everyone else called her Chrome)

Chrome stared at her big brother, **"Tsuna-san is really sad now. I know it. I and my friends at orphanage are often to see him like that before."** Chrome explained making Tsuki feel more guilty.

 **"** **welldone monkey…"** Hana folded her arm.

 **"** **you just added salt to his wounds Tsuki…"** Yamamoto said. For once not trying to calm the tension but instead showing his disappointment.

Yamamoto know perfectly what that smile is. Since he used to wear the same mask. A fake smile…

Gokudera is silent as much he want to saved his Tsuki-sama he is also disappointed at him. Tsuna hide his trouble so they're not worry. Who knows how long have he done it, what he has went through. Even if it was trouble for them to figure it but saying it out loud is off the line. He know that.

 **"** **you should say sorry to him Tsuki…"** Toshi said.

 **"** **I know… I shouldn't have to said that…"** Tsuki said regretfully.

 **"** **if you really want to apologize then we should go to Loke's house now. I'm sure he's heading there"** Reborn said as he closed his phone after calling someone.

Tsuki nodded, Reborn then sitted on his shoulder, **"you better prepared for your punishment Baka-Tsuki…"** Tsuki gulped but he nodded nentherless.

* * *

Tsuna POV

 **"** **is that really necessary?"** Henko asked.

 _"_ _it is…"_ I answered. I know that Henko already know that I purposely make Tsuki mad at me. _" if I didn't do that they would never leave me alone especially when they're so close see my condition"._

 _'_ _good thing that they didn't checked my pocket or else they would find these'_ I thought as I took three object out of my pocket. One orange box, one bottle of sun flame, and my pendant.

 **"** **I understand… but that act of yours won't be enough to make them away for long right?"**

I nodded, _"and that's why I'm here for help…"_ I said as I finally arrived at a house.

I pushed the door bell. Not so long then someone opened the door. **"oh Tsuna-kun, Reborn was just called me about you!"** He said in his usual cheery tune.

 **"** **He did?"** I asked as he take me in.

 **"** **hn… He told me that you're going to visit me and maybe stay over. I've prepared the room for you!"** He said excitedly as I sweatdropped.

 **"** **what exactly Reborn told him?"** Henko asked.

 _"_ _I have no idea… but I could guess that Loke-san mistaken it with me going to sleepover or something…"_ I said.

 **"** **I agree"**

I giggled at Loke-san, **"I'm not going to stay just for tonight. I'm going to move here. Can I?"** I asked.

He raised his brow, **"you're going to live here?"** He asked as I nodded. **"well, if I can't then I'll try to rent a nearby aparteme-"**

 **"** **No, no, no! you can stay here!"** He said hurriedly make me chuckled, **"I'm just curious. Is there any reason behind this? Did something happened between you and** ** _them_** **?"** he asked.

I smiled fondly as I shooked my head, **"it's part of my plan…"** I answered shortly, but I know that he understand.

 **"** **so that is…"** He hummed.

 **"** **anyway, Loke-san, can I ask for your help?"**

 **"** **sure!"** He answered. **"what is it?"**

 **"** **I'm sure that everyone is on their way to here. I know that they will asked for me, tell them that I'm in my room. I'm going to lock it and it will surely gaining question for them. If they did ask just tell them everything. I mean EVERYTHING. Including my past, about niichans, and everything else. You can even tell them that I'm Kaito. But keep the part that I'm Cielo as secret…"** Loke-san abruptly stood up.

 **"** **w-wait a minute…! Are you sure Tsuna? Are you really okay with it? Is it really you?"** He asked as he then checked my temperature. He might think that I was babbling things because of cold or something.

I nodded. **"it's me Loke-san, not an imposter. And yeah I'm fine with it. Just tell them everything that you know. They've been troubled because of me and worth to be told that. But since I can't face them to tell them the tale I need your help"** I said.

His gaze soften as he crouched down to match my eye level, **"they said something horrible right?"** He asked.

I throwed my gaze not wanting to answered that question. **"I understand… I'll do it. Just please give me another happy smile of yours as return…"** He said as he hug me.

 **"** **thank you Loke-san…"** I smiled my gratitude. **"anyway, I'm going to call my niichans and ask them to come too!"**

 **"** **well then, I'm going to make a lot of cookies then!"** He said folding his sleeve as I giggled.

 **"** **good luck!"** I said.

 **"** **Hai~!"** He cripped as he then went to the kitchen.


	113. Chapter 103

Declaration : I don't own KHR ! Akira Amano does!

"spoken"

" _Foreign Leangue"_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

[Writen]

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Tsuna POV

SFX: *pip*

I hang up the phone. I was just called my niichans to bring Kaito and Cielo's belonging plus my journal from my room. And they're on their way here now.

SFX : *cough* *cough*

I coughed lightly…

I took out my pills from my pocket and just stared at it. **"you're not going to ate it?" ** Henko asked.

I shooked my head as I then put it on the table. _"it's too early, I just drink it 2 days ago…"_ I answered.

 **"** **but don't you need it now?"** He asked again.

 _"_ _maybe later, when I really needed it…"_ answered me.

The reason why I can't eat it now s because it only left 8 pills. Well, it supposedly for 2 months again but it looks like It'll be ran out right after the _day…_

 _'_ _hopefully I can surivived until then…"_ I said thought.

I sighed in frustration as I lying on the bed, reflecting my doing. I closed my eyes…

I miss them already… I miss my friends…

I know that it's dangerous for them to be near me and all of those are necessary, but as result I'm now alone again…

 _'_ _it feels so… lonely…'_ I thought.

I'm so frustrated. Why my life is so complicated? What ever caused happiness never last long in my life…

You know? All that I wanted is to live a normal life. But unfortunately things the opposite is keep on happening.

Serously… I really want to cry, pittying myself for my life…

 **"** **Mom… Okaa-san… I miss you two. When will I feel your warm hugs again? When will I see your calming smile again? And Dad… where are you and Yuni? Are you two alright? I hope so… I miss you a lot. Otou-san too… why did you leave me? Don't you know how happy am I when we finally met? Don't you know that I really need your support?**

 **Why fate? Why are you torturing me like this? Why do you always separating me from the others? Was I do something wrong to be worth for this punishment? Answer me… anyone… please answer…"** I mumbled as I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Giotto POV

 **"** **He finally said it…"** My bestfriend said.

 **"** **Last time he cried like this was 5 years ago right?"** My youngest guardian said.

 **"** **that's ultimately right…"** My sun said lowly.

 **"** **These past year must be hard for him, degozaru…"** My rain said.

 **"** **no matter how mature he is. He's still a 13 years old kid afterall, of course it's hard for him…"** My mist commented.

 **"** **Hn…"** My cloud agreed.

I can't even say a word. I can feel my heart is broken into pieces seing him like this. Remembering things that happened to him it's not impossible for anyone to choose to be dead. He was like that too once.

After went back from Aria's graveyard he almost stabbed himself with kitchen knife. Good thing we (A/N : Cotersia family, Hibari, and the first gen) stopped him. He was crying all night long afterwards. We listened to all his jumbled words carefully, we then promised that we won't tell anyone else about this and since then his past is a taboo among us especially to him.

I stared at his face, tears are still flowing from his closed eyes as he murmured softly. **"…dying… one year… good bye…"** that's all I can hear.

I can't help it anymore. Seing his face like this make my heart is broken. And so I approaching him and hug him, ignoring my friends _slash_ guardians warning.

I whispered to his ear, **"don't worry Tsuna… we're always be with you. Now and forever…"**

* * *

Reborn POV

 ** _"_** ** _Answer me… anyone… please anwer… *click*"_**

 **"** **and that is…"** I said snapped everyone from their thoughts.

 **"** **Is that really Juudaime, Reborn-san?"** Gokudera asked. I nodded as I changed back Leon from a tape recorder into its original form.

Silence…

 **"** **He's crying…"** Hibari murmured.

 **"** **Yeah… Although I never thought that he will ever cried like this again…"** Loke said. (A/N : if you paying attention, everytime Tsuna cried is always either he's too happy or he just uncounciously did it. This time he is fully aware that he's crying. He even admitted it…)

 **"** **when is the last time he act like this?"** I asked.

 **"** **if I'm not mistaken, it was 5 years ago after Aria-"**

 **"** **anway… we obviously can't do anything for him"** Riku cutted Loke's saying.

 **"** **and it's already past 4… I think you all better be going home now…"** Riki added. They both obviously trying to kick us out.

I wonder…

But then Loke said, **"why don't you stay for the night instead? I think it probably the best for Tsuna to have you all accompanying him"** Loke contrastly offered.

I saw Riki and Riku is glaring daggers at him but he just ignore it. Looks like they tried to hide something. And Aria? That was my sky's name. or was it just a coincidence?

I then took the opportunity that he gave us, **"if we stay, would you tell us about one or two about him?"** I negotiated. He smiled ignoring his daughters sharp gaze. **"Everything that I know…"** and with that they dragged him to the kitchen.

* * *

Riku POV

 **"** **what the h*** are you doing?!"** I shouted in whisper right next to my dad's ear.

 **"** **yeah, you know that it's a taboo for us right? We can't let them know about Tsuna-nii especially his past! Tsuna-nii will be upset even more"** My sister added.

Dad smiled fondly, **"I know. But this is his own request…"** It successfully make me surprise.

 **"** **w-what?"** I asked, thingking that I misheard it.

 **"** **well yeah, he asked me to tell them EVERYTHING about him, except the part that he's KC."** Dad said.

 **"** **He did?"** Riki asked, voicing my shutted mouth. Dad nodded.

 **"** **I also didn't believe at first but then I think it again, why don't we took this opportunity? I think he really need this. He need people- no, He need friends that know him for who he really is. It's time for us to tell them what we know…"**

We went into silence before then Riki said, **"I agree…"** She said. **"I think Tsuna-nii does need this. He can't hold his secrets to himself anymore, it slowly broke him. He is ccrying is enough for me, I don't want him to be suidical again"** she said sadly, make me remember the day when we visited Aria-san's was so broken. He keep on blaming himself for her death and almost kill himself all day long

" **What do you think Riku?"** Dad's word manage to snapped me back to earth

I nodded agree.

My reason is because he does need help and us alone can't do that. Now that he gave his permission, we might find solution for him.

I also can't stand it anymore. I see him hurted but can't do anything for him. I hate it.

I want to be usefull for him. I want to help him the way he always be here for me everytime I need his help. He is one of the people that special in my eyes. and it's hard for me not to be worried for him who always keep his problem to himself. Even to people who close to him he always closing his wounds from our sight not caring about the scar that left.

I hope this way, we can finally find a way to help him…


	114. Chapter 104

Declaration : I don't own KHR ! Akira Amano does!

"spoken"

" _Foreign Leangue"_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

[Writen]

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

The Cortesia finally back from their little discussion.

 **"** **So?"** Yamamoto asked.

 **"** **Fine… we'll tell you. But with two condition"** Riku said, then she stared at Reborn.

 **"** **what is it?"** Reborn asked.

 **"** **first, I want you to explained to them * pointed at the girls, Ryohei, and Yamamoto* about what is Vongola and what is mafia."** She said seriously gaining questioned face from the pointed people.

Tsuki and Toshi was going to object it but Reborn cut their words.

 **"** **Fine…"** Reborn agreed. **"the second?"**

 **"** **I want you all to tell us about everything concerning about him. EVERYTHING… don't hide anything…"** Riku stated. Everyone nodded agree.

 **"** **oh, and you must take a pat too Kyo-kun"** Riki said. Hibarin hn-ned as answer.

 **"** **great then, you might started your part first Reborn"** Loke said. Reborn take the cue. And so he started to tell them about what is Vongola, how Mafia world is, who he is, and so on…

The girls are shocked when they know that they are all involved in mafia. Now Yamamoto and Ryohei understand that Mafia is not a game and it's an very serious and dangerous world.

 **"** **so, we're part of bad guys?"** Haru asked. (A/N : I forgot to tell you that she's here too because they were encountered her on the way here)

Loke smiled fondly, **"we are part of Mafia, but that doesn't mean that we're bad guys. For example is me. Do I look like a bad guy?"** He asked back.

Haru shooked her head.

 **"** **well, not really"** Hana said as Kyoko nodded agree.

 **"** **you are nice"** said Chrome shyly.

 **"** **well thanks"** Loke smiled. **"now… before I tell you about his story, I'm going to ask you one question. Have you ever heard the name of Shiro Kaito?"**

Eveyone nodded. **"He is the greatest hacker. Even us the citizens know him."** Hana said.

 **"** **Yeah, he's so popular"** Kyoko said.

Loke nodded satisfied. **"How if I tell you that Tsuna is Kaito…?"** Loke blunted out, making Gokudera who is in the middle of dringking choked out.

 **"** **Are you serious?! Juudaime is?"** He asked. Loke nodded, giggling at their shocked faces.

 **"** **He is…"** Loke said.

 **"** **now you know why he's a genious…"** Riki said.

 **"** **So… he already involved in mafia much longer than us?"** Tsuki asked in disbelieve.

 **"** **oh, you have no Idea… He is involved way more deeper than that. And we're going to tell you all about that"** Riku said.

She and Riki then gave the spotlight back to their dad.

 **"** **now, I'm going to tell you how do I met him…"** Loke said.

 **"** **It was in the middle of Autumn when I found him, a four year boy lying in front of my store uncouncious. I see no one is around and so I took him in. I treated him until he uncouncious. And I was very surprised when he told me that he was throwed out by his dad. He was abandoned on a park and was walking around trying to find his way back but lose to the cold and hunger so he fainted on the road. I then asked him to stay with me but he refuse, he want to go back home, and so I walked him home. After some talk with Nana I manage to make him accepted to live in that house again.**

 **We are friends from then. He always visited me every weekends. Until one day, two years later he stopped visiting for 6 months…"**

Riki then take over the story, **"and the reason is because he was kidnapped by a mafia fagmilia. And this is where we met…"**

 **"** **we were kidnapped by a fagmilia who does human experiment. We both and Tsuna are one of their guina pig. Mukuro, you must be remember the name of Estraneo fagmlia, right?"** Riku said in disgust at the memory.

Mukuro eye filled with hatred, **"I do…"** then his eyes widen in realasation. **"don't tell me that you are experimented by them too…"** He asked.

Riki throwed her gaze while Riku nodded in deadpanned face.

 **"** **yes we are… we were experimented to have every flames in the world except for night flame for two years, since I was four while Riki was three."** Riku said.

 **"** **But Tsuna-nii is the worst…"** Riki continued. **"he was experimented to have night flame, the most trickiest and violent flame among all the flames. He is the only kid that survived while the other kids were dead imedietely."** Gasp can be heard.

 **"** **did he succeed?"** Yamamoto asked.

 **"** **yes… he now has night flame while he also have his original flame which is sky flame inside of him."** Loke added.

 **"** **but isn't those two are supposedly neglecting each other?"** Reborn asked.

 **"** **and that's why he almost died two months ago. Remember the first time we met each other at the hospital?"** Loke asked, they nodded.

 **"** **and even after I sealed his night flame that was still happening…"** A voice said. Then 7 colourful flames showed up right behind Loke.

 **"** **Hahi?!"** Haru jumped behind Gokudera, while Kyoko hide behind Toshi, Chrome clinging behind Mukuro, while Hana is behind Ryohei.

 **"** **G-Ghost?"** Chrome asked.

Loke just smiled as he turned around, **"welcome, Giotto… are you guys here to join us?"**

the orange flame flickered. **"yes we are, Loke…"** He said. **"now, let me introduced my self, I'm the first Vongola boss, Vongola Primo. You can call me Giotto. And these are my guardians, G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude, and Daemon"** Each flames flickered when their name are mentioned.

 **"** **T-Those names… The Vongola's first generation?"** Gokudera asked in disbelieve.

 **"** **Yes…"** Giotto answered. Gokudera almost fainted at the statement.

 **"** **so, Primo, may you tell us what do you mean by sealing his flame?"** Reborn asked.

 **"** **well, on his age of 7, we met him to choose him to be the next Vongola boss, the Vongola Decimo. But instead of seing a healthy child we saw a petite boy full of scars crying on his bed. I saw his flames are fighting inside of him and it slowly destroyed him and so I sealed his night flame. But the seal was broken two months ago and this is the true reson behind what happen 2 months ago…"** Giotto explained. Reborn nodded understand.

 **"** **now back to our story…"** Riku said.

 **"** **as what we said, we were experimented like animals with no humanity. And it goes for half of year since we met him. Even when we stayed 2 years more longer than him his condition was always the worst, but he never told us just like how he is until now, he keeps every pain to himself..."** Riki said.

 **"** **what happened next?"** Kyoko asked.

 **"** **we manage to escape from that hell."** Riku answered.

 **"** **and it's all thanks to him…"** Riki smiled.

 **"** **How?"** Hana asked.

 **"** **He killed those b*****ds…"** Hibari spatted though his face are still as stoic as ever.

 **"** **H-He killed them?"** Kyoko startled.

 **"** **He did. We know that he never wanted to kill anyone but that's the only way for us to be free."** Riki said. **"He still blaming himself for that day actually…"** She murmured but only Reborn catch her voice.

 **"** **Then what happened?"** Ryohei asked full of seriousness. Everyone is listening carefully again now.

 **"** **He fainted due the exhaustion… so we brought him to a mansion that belong to our other sister. Her name is Yuni Giglio Nero. Do you recognize that surname, Reborn?"** Riku asked though she know the answer.

 **"** **She's Aria's daughter…"** Reborn said successfully hide his shockness.

 **"** **yes, and from that day Aria-san and her assistant, Gamma is his Mom and Dad."** Riki explained.

 **"** **some months later when he has his 7** **th** **birthday, we met him. As what I told you before, Instead of telling the reason why we come to him I sealed his flame and so we said our purpose here on the next day. You know his answer?**

 **'** **I'm sorry Giotto-nii but I can't be the Decimo. Toshi or Tsuki will be more suitable for the job. A disgusting thing like me aren't fitted to be someone like you. Even if I do accept I believe that I won't surfive to live until the crowning day'**

 **He said that with a smile as if he just say some kind of joke. I scolded him for saying that but all he do was apologizing in smile although he's on edge of crying"** Giotto said. He remembered that that was the first time he know Tsuna's characteristic, which is smile his problems away while letting his pain bite him. A person who think over other people's feeling and ignores his own.

 **"** **We then met each other when he entered 1** **st** **grade. He always attracted those herbivores to bullied him. And so I just simply bite them to death. From then we're friends…"** He said his part as short as he could making them sweatdropped.

 **"** **Yeah… anyway, eight months later, there's a tragedy…"** Loke-said, tensing the atmostphere.

 **"** **he got kidnapped by a dangerous villain who used to be called 'the masked man'…"** Mukuro and Gokudera's eyes widen while Reborn sharpening his eyes at the name.

 **"** **Juudaime was kidnapped by him?!"** Gokudera shouted.

They all immediately tell hm to shut up, **"please lower your voice, Decimo's strom… we don't want to make Tsuna awake"** Giotto warned sternly. Gokudera bowed apologizing.

 **"** **and the answer for your question is yes… he was…"** Loke said. **"Aria, Gamma, and even Yuni got captured when they were going to save him."**

 **"** **Fortunately Cielo came…"** G finally said.

 **"** **but the masked man was very though. Even with his friends help Cielo is still have hard time facing him and his puppets."** Asari added.

 **"** **Because of this accident, Aria is death, both Yuni and Gamma are missing somewhere, and Tsuna was severally injured and almost lost his voice completely"** Daemon said.

 **"** **when he was awake from his commastate four months later he asked to visit her grave. And so we brought him to her graveyard. Without us realizing that desicion was a great mistake…"** Knuckle said ashamed.

 **"** **why?"** Chrome asked.

 **"** **because after that, he went suicidical. For the whole day we must keep our eyes on him or else he already killed himself. That time we doesn't know why he's acting like that."** Lampo said.

 **"** **Hn… believe me it's not an easy task to watch over him in that condition"** Alaude said.

 **"** **He finally said the reason after we scold him. He was crying all night long telling us that it was his fault that She died. The masked man was after him and Cielo, Aria already know that and so she died in order to save him. That what he said."** Giotto continued.

There's a pause after he said that. But it wasn't so long because there's a loud scream from upstair…


	115. Chapter 105

Declaration : I don't own KHR ! Akira Amano does!

"spoken"

" _Foreign Leangue"_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

[Writen]

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Tsuna POV

 **"** **NOOOO!"** I abruptly wake up from my sleep.

I'm bathing in sweats and tears. **"Oi Tsuna! What's wrong?!"** Henko asked worriedly, but I ddidn't answer him. I still looking my surrounding trying to find things that can convince me that this is reality.

Not so long then the door is banging rapidly. **"Tsuna! Oi Tsuna! What's going on! Open the door!"** It's Loke-san's voice!

Without waiting for more and ignoring the stinging pain all over my body I ran to the door and open it.

I saw it… I saw Loke-san is standing in front of me, looking at me with worry…

I clunched his shirt and buried my face on his chest. I'm so happy that he's here. I don't realize that my whole body is shaking badly.

 **"** **hey Tsuna? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"** Loke-san asked. I didn't answer him. Instead I just stayed like that for a moment as if not wanting to let him go.

I'm scared to lose him…

Just now I saw a dream. No, it's not a dream… It's a vision.

It's about his and otou-san's death again. the same as the last time, but this time it was more realistic.

It scares me…

 **"** **Loke-san… I don't want to lose you too…"** I muffled uncounciously.

 **"** **lose me? why so? I'm not going anywhere… why did you say that…"** He answered in confusion.

 **"** **I saw it in my dream…** ** _he_** **killed you… you dead right in front of me… Otou-san too… and I can't even save you… I-I… I thought that you're dead… I thought that I would never see you again… I-I…"** I babbled with my chocked voice.

I then feel some pats on my back as then I felt a warm hug. **"don't worry, Tsuna… It was only just a nightmare… I'm here now. I'm alive. No one is dead. Now, take a deep breath and calm yourself. It's okay… everything is alright…"** He said assuring me.

I slowly looked at him, He smiled at me. it's enough for me to calm me down. **"Y-You're right… It was only just a dream… I'm sorry for worrying you…"** I glanced at the other who is behind him. **"all…"** I added while bowing.

Just then I feel the pain that I've been ignoring all this time stunging like thousands bees jabbing their stung on me. my whole body is hurt and my breath is hitching.

I stunned…

I can't stand straightfully.

 **"** **T-Tsuna?"** I can hear Giotto-nii called my name. but instead of answering him I fell forward back to Loke-san's arm.

 **"** **Tsuna-nii?!"** Riki squicked. I can feel my body is being shaken slightly but all I do is closing my eyes.

 _'_ _This is worser than I thought…'_ I said to myself. Henko and my friends are calling my name. good thing some seconds later the pain is lessen and so I can move again.

 **"** **I'm sorry… "** I said as I wobbly back to my own feet. **"I just exhausted myself. Don't worry, it's nothing…"** I said as I forced a smile at them.

 **"** **Don't you dare to lie Tsuna…"** Hibari threatened.

while at the same time Henko said **"Tsuna… I really think that you should eat your medicine now…" ** He suggested but I refuse.

 **"** **I'll be fine… I just need some more rest..."** I answered the both of them. _'I still got much time before the meeting anyway…'_ I added to myself. He scowled but says nothing more.

Loke-san helped me back to the bed. I did say that I need a rest but I don't want to sleep… No, I can't sleep. I have to think a way so my vision wouldn't come true.

And so I only closed my eyes to make them believe that I went asleep…

* * *

Normal POV

 **"** **Did he often like this?"** Reborn asked when everyone is coming back at the living room.

Loke shooked his head, **"not often but I've witness him like this once before"** Loke admitted. **"But I don't know what happen to him and he never told us."** Loke said with a frown.

 **"** **Then does he often got nightmares?"** Reborn asked again cause even though he lived is Sawada's residence for some months now he never, even once, hear Tsuna screamed like that.

 **"** **He does"** Giotto answered. **"He once told me that if He doesn't get a nightmare then it will be a dreamless night. He even counted how many time he ever get a sweet dream, and he said he only get it 5 times"** He explained.

 **"** **What the…? Are you serious?"** Toshi shocked.

Hibari darted a glare on him, **"You think?"** He said obviously satirizing the boy. Hibari still have grudge against every Sawada for ever hurting his bestfriend.

Toshi then tried to shrink as small as he could.

 **"** **with everything that he has went thorough I think it's illogical"** Ryohei commented in serious manner. (A/N : and it's EXTREME-ly weird)

 **"** **Poor him…"** Chrome commented.

 **"** **Did he maintaining his deadpanned face because of his past too?"** Tsuki asked, with guilt all over him.

 **"** **You can say so. The next day after he told us about what happened with Aria-san and the others he stayed that way. Never laughs sincerely and even always have that** ** _smile_** **of him."** Riki explained.

 **"** **until the day when you all, one by one entered his life, that is…"** Loke smiled, making some of them blushed while some others grinned widely.

 **"** **Anyway, can you tell us more about his past? When did he became a hacker?"** Reborn asked straightfully. His questions are answered one by one.

 **"** **let's continue the story to answer your question…"** Loke said.

 **"** **He became a hacker not so long then. He got a letter from Cielo who said that everything haven't over and that both of Yuni and Gamma is still alive.** ** _Who knows how did he know that…_**

 **Tsuna trusted his words and so he started to find informations as a hacker."**

 **"** **two years later there's another incident. This time, you both involved…"** Loke pointed at the twins who blinked in confusion.

 **"** **we do?"** They asked in sync. Loke nodded.

 **"** **You both were kidnapped by other fagmilia, a rival fagmilia of Vongola as collateral materials so Vongola agred their proposal. You were hostages…"** He said. **"You were kidnapped after school and being held at Kokuyo land. Tsuna who followed you decided that he have to helped you. He never told me the details but what I remembered was I found him lying on the floor all alone while everything left inside the building are dead bodies"**

 **"** **Juudaime killed them?"** Gokudera asked. Loke shortly nodded. **"I thought so. He always regret it though, and I know that he still until now."**

 **"** **He does…"** Toshi said. **"I heard this story from him and he almost crying that time but he restrain himself not to."** Then there's a spacing silence.

 **"** **Now, do you know about people that he called as 'Okaa-san' and 'Otou-san'?"** Reborn bait another question.

 **"** **they areTsuna's parents… his biological parents…"** Asari said.

Everyone held questioned mark on their head. (A/N : except Cortesia, Hibari, and of course first gen)

 **"** **you mean?"** This time Mukuro asked.

 **"** **Well, you see… Nana-san and that poor excuse of trash** (read : Iemitsu) **was never Tsuna-nii's parents. And you two *pointed at the twins* was never his brother"** Now this statement blow their minds.

 **"** **Wait… WHAT?!"** They (excluding Reborn) shouted. The boys got punched by Hibari and Reborn then.

After they settled Yamamoto asked again. **"What do you mean by that? Are you serious?"**

Cortesia family and first gen nodded. **"They're not… and Tsuna was just realizing it when he hits his age of nine when he found out that by their blood he can't be related by them. Not when his original blood type was AB while Nana's is O and Iemitsu's is A-"** Loke said.

 **"** **wait… isn't his bloodtype is A?"** Reborn asked, as he remembered when he read Tsuna's health card. It says that Tsuna's bloodtype is A.

 **"** **That's why I said that his blood type 'was' AB… Remember when I said that he was injured very badly on the masked man's incident? Well, that time, the mount of AB bloodtype bags was not enough for the surgery. And so the doctors does some procedure to change his bloodtype to A bloodtype. So now he has A bloodtype"** Reborn hummed understand.

 **"** **Anyway, back to the explanation. Tsuna never mentioned who are his parents but we know that Tsuna had meet his 'okaa-san'"** Giotto said.

Reborn then added, **"And he also had meet his otou-san. Two days ago we met him. Indeed he looks exactly like Tsuna. The only difference is on their eye colours."**

 **"** **Eh, really? You met him?"** Loke asked. As Reborn nodded.

 **"** **Tsuna is so surprised tho. By their conversation I can tell that Tsuna's Father, Yoshimura or Yoshi for short has been missing for a very long time and that Tsuna's Mother had died by now."** He said.

Reborn feel that it's time for him to tell them what he know, **"Also I discovered that Tsuna have a power to see people's memory…"**

 **"** **Seing people's past?"** Asked Hana.

 **"** **correct…"** Reborn said. Now Mukuro know how Tsuna knows his and Nagi's relationship, he saw it.

 **"** **he saw something from his father that time, and after he does Tsuna went silent as if trapped in his own mind until now."**

 **"** **Tsuna never told us that he can do that…"** Riku murmured.

 **"** **so no one know this until now?"** Reborn asked to make it sure and everyone shooked their head as answer.

 **"** **what else do you hide from us Tsuna!"** Riku grunted.

 **"** **you don't have to know…"** A voice answered from her back.

 **"** **Tsuna! Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to rest?"** Loke asked the pale brunet.

Tsuna shooked his head, **"I'm fine. Beside, I have to go somewhere now…"** He said not staring at the others.

 **"** **where?"** Riku asked.

 **"** **Somewhere…"** Tsuna answered lazily

 **"** **we're going with you…"** Riki said. Tsuna stared at her for some seconds then shrugged. **"suit yourself"**

Riki and Riku then followed their brothers to outside. Leaving everyone else left out...


	116. Chapter 106

Declaration : I don't own KHR ! Akira Amano does!

"spoken"

" _Foreign Leangue"_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

[Writen]

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Tsuna POV

I'm Cielo now. With Destra and Sinista on my sides we flew all the way to Italy where the Varia mansion is.

As expected, there are no guards. Well, who need them anyway if the people that lived inside is more than enough to destroyed a whole fagmilia.

With no guards around we are swiftly taking our way inside. _'It has been one year I haven't been here…'_ I thought. Yeah I have been here before. Another part of my past I may say.

This place is the home of people that I considered as my other niichans live.

 **"** **it's amazing how this place is still survived"** destra snorted and I know what she meant. Well anyone will thought that so when they saw how many broken vases and others fractured things on the floor.

 **"** **She's right… this place almost like it just survived a war…" ** Henko commented.

I sweatdropped… _'They are Varia afterall…'_ I thought.

Without me realizing, my feet has brought me to the meeting room. We can hear ruckus from the inside stopped as I knocked the door.

 ** _"_** ** _VOI! Just get in!"_** A familiar loud voice said.

I took the cue and so I push the door to open it.

SFX : *sring* *jleb* *jleb* *jleb*

Right after I take a step in I tilted my head a bit to the left where there are knifes flying. And before I can comment there is another flying object right above my head, but Destra has used her schyte to protected me.

 ** _"_** ** _what a nice greeting"_** I said sascarticaly.

 ** _"_** ** _Ushishi~ you're finally back…"_** a blonde with tiara said.

 ** _"_** ** _I am, and I actually prever to have one glass of milk served with ice than flying objects that after my head"_** I said.

Sinistra then nudging my arm as she then whispered. **"you know them?"** She asked softly.

 **"** **Yes, long story"** I answered also in whisper.

Now, you must really want to know what happen between me and Varia right? Well this is the chronologic…

After I helped Xanxus-nii, I was injured on my abnoment and I can't seem moved too much from bloodloss. Xanxus-nii brought me to the mansion to be treated properly by Luss-nee (A/N : don't ask me why Tsuna called him with –nee. You must have known the reason right?).

I was being hospitaled by Varia for three days, Xanxus-nii insisted to treated me at least until I can walk properly (A/N : he is also have humanity you know. He also feel ashamed and slightly guilty that he have to be helped by a child). and on that short time, I somehow started to be close with them. Especially Vi-nee (read : viper or mammon) who has the same sircumstance with me. She's the first person who know who I really am and tht is thanks to her high level abilities. She look thorough my minds and unfortunaletly I was so panicked and started to think about the possibelities she saw who I really am, but by doing I actually lead her to that possiblility. Good thing I manage to negotiate with her, that she'll not telling my secrets while I won't tell anyone that she is the mist arcobaleno.

 ** _"_** ** _How's life Tsu-kun? Good?"_** Luss-nee asked.

I smiled at him, **_"as grey as always"_** I answered. It means It's not so good but since I've lived my life like this I've been used to it.

He nodded understand.

 ** _"_** ** _Anyway, open your mask Trash, you don't have to wear it here. No one than us around."_** Xanxus-nii said. I obedient surprising my sisters.

 ** _"_** ** _don't worry they've known my face, besides I owe them my life"_** I said as I opened my mask. I can feel that Vi-nee is slightly tensing as I gulped, _'did she find out?'_ I asked myself.

 ** _"_** ** _we're supposedly the one who said that"_** Levi-nii said, snapping back from my thoughs.

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, if it's not because of him boss might have died by now."_** Vi-nee added, I sighed in relieve that she doesn't say anything.

 ** _"_** ** _That's not true. He could defend himself . I was just passing by…"_** I said with smile. It was half the truth because I wasn't just passing by but my HI was guiding me there. Xanxus-nii was ambushed when the other Varia members are attending Nono's call at Vongola's HQ.

 ** _"_** ** _say what you want, you saved me and I thanked you for that"_** Xanxus-nii admitted as he straighten his composture in serious manner. **"now… what's your purpose here…"** He said.

I smirked, **_"indeed I'm not here just to say hello"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm here to tell you few things about Vongola base that only some internal people knows it."_** I said as I took out my flashdisk, without waiting for long Bel-nii have brought his laptop here.

I plugged my flasdisk in as then various data appeard. I then tell them one by one, about the track that Vongola had, about where the rings probably are, when they have to make their move, how to filled their cloud guardians position and such.

It only took 15 minutes to finished…

 ** _"_** ** _Now, Who will take the rings?"_** I asked them.

 ** _"_** ** _VOI! It's going to be me!"_** Squalo-nii shouted his answer.

I can heard Henko huffed, **"Do he really have to shout?"** He grunted as I giggled.

 _"_ _It's his nature, no one can change that…"_ I told him,

I then observed Squalo-nii. _ **"I doubted your speed… I don't think that you're suitable for this"**_ I said bluntly. **_"how about someone else."_** I suggested successfully provoked him.

 ** _"_** ** _VOI what did you mean by that?!"_** He shouts in anger.

 ** _"_** ** _As clear as I said…"_** I said flatly.

 **"** **VOI! How dare you doubting my skill!"** He shouted.

 ** _"_** ** _not your skill, but your speed…"_** I corrected. But before he can shouts his anger anymore I've cutted him first, **_"unless you can showed me that you're worth to have the job."_** I said mockingly.

 ** _"_** ** _how?"_** Xanxus-nii asked, I know that he amused at how I played with his rain.

 ** _"_** ** _If you can touch Riki's schyte in a duel under 10 minutes then you'll passed. But no weapons allowed"_** I stated.

 ** _"_** ** _Tch… That's all?! VOI! Bring it on!"_** Squalo-nii said.

I actually doesn't care if the mansion will get blown up after this but I'd like to do it somewhere else, just say I want a better view then this chaotic room. With that we all walked to outside.

I've instructed Riki for what she have to do, and she agreed. Now both of her and Shualo-nii is on their position.

Seing that they're ready, Riku said the cue. **_"Ready…? Set…? Started!"_** With that Riku started to flashed here and there swiftly like a wind with Squalo is trying to catch her. Indeed she is fast she is faster than Riku while Riku is stronger than her, but of course as their leader and big brother I'm the fastest and the strongest among us.

Time passed fastly, as it's already one minute left.

 ** _"_** ** _one minute left…"_** I warned him.

Squalo-nii is obviously annoyed by Riki who is gracefully dancing with the wind. He then stopped as if thinking something for a second, I observed him. He then snatched a branch from the grond and successfully hit Riki's feet and make her stumble.

Taking his chance Squalo-nii dashed and manage to graze the schyte. I then stopped the duel. **_"Congratulation… you passed…"_** I said formally as I clapped my hand in slow manner,

 ** _"_** ** _VOI! Of course I do!"_** He said proudly between his soft pant. Well, it's not easy to catch Riki anyway, even if you're skilled it's still hard for a first timer.

 ** _"…_** ** _but with only 0,03 seconds left…"_** I added my saying ruining his proud smirk, making Xanxus-nii laughed mockingly.

 ** _"_** ** _But It's still counted 'under 10 minutes' So you are passed. Good luck"_** I grinned.

 ** _"_** ** _Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you something. The rings are probably with the head of CEDEF now"_** I said.

the temperature is suddenly dropped few degrees, **_"so that piese of SHIT have them…"_** Xanxus-nii said in venom tone purposely stressed the s*** part. (A/N : and I agreed not to sencored that one…)

 ** _"_** ** _Can I killed him on the mission Tsuna?"_** Squalo-nii said dangerously.

 ** _"_** ** _Of course you can't, you domb head… He's my brothers father. I won't let you"_** I answered flatly but of course they all know how serious I am. And for your information, yeah they know about Iemtsu-san's doing. I have to tell them or else they won't let me go, well, I just tell what commons know anyway… about me being abused and ignored by my family, but other than that, they know nothing.

 ** _"_** ** _oh come on Tsuni-nii, Tsuki and Toshi wouldn't mind to lose that poor excuse of living thing"_** Riki said sarcasticaly.

 **"** **I agree with her"** Henko added, make me scowled even more.

 ** _"_** ** _I said no and that's final…"_** I said in dangerous tone. I can feel that they're disagreeing and so I said again, more like threatening them. **_"If you still insisted then I have no choice but freeze all of you"_** I said make them shuddered.

Well, they have witnessed me using my zero point breakthorough to Bel-nii for badmouthing Nana-san once and you can said that it's not one of the great memory. Good thing they have known how to unfroze him since Xanxus-nii has experienced the same thing before by Nono (A/N : read the manga or watch the Anime to know).

 ** _"_** ** _Anyway… Now that we finished here I guess it's time for us to leave"_** I said as I wear back my mask.

 ** _"_** ** _why so hurry?"_** Luss-nee asked.

 ** _"_** ** _I have to practice too you know? 6 days are short time. I can't waste any seconds"_** I answered him.

Vi-nee then flying and floating near my ears as she then whispered. **"tell me about it later, you clearly are not alright…"** I sighed, so she did find out.

 **"** **fine Vi-nee, I'll chat you later"** I promised her. satisfied by that she went to where the others are, I can see that Sinistra and Destra is eyeing me.

 ** _"_** ** _Well then everyone… Arrivedercii~"_** I said then the three of us left them.


	117. Chapter 107

Declaration : I don't own KHR ! Akira Amano does!

"spoken"

" _Foreign Leangue"_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

[Writen]

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

#with Tsuna

On their way back to Japan, Tsuna's HI is ringing at him as Tsuna feel that they're being followed. No, it's not them who is being followed, it's him who is followed.

And so Tsuna told his sisters to go ahead.

 **"** **why should we?"** Riki questioned even though they are still on air.

 **"** **I need you two to make sure that no one is still awake when I'm back."** Tsuna answered.

 **"** **Why so?"** Riku asked suspiciously.

 **"** **I don't want to face their questions. I know that they'll ask me and I really not in mood to face them… at least not today…"** Tsuna said making the girls remember for what have happened to the brunet this whole day.

They know what he meant, Reborn and the others are surely going to ask him many questions and some of them mostly about his past. Topic that Tsuna always avoided to tell. Just like before, even though Tsuna give them permission to tell his past he can't tell them himself. He can't bring himself to do it. It hurts his feeling. That's why they nodded agree.

 **"** **Fine, we'll do it. But how about you? Where are you going?"** Riku asked again.

 **"** **jut take some walk, or exercising. Either way, I'll be back later."** Tsuna said.

 **"** **alright then… we're going Tsuna-nii"** Riki said. Then they are parting their way there.

after they completely vanished from his sight, Tsuna landed on an empty hill and stopped his movement and darted his sharp gaze at somewhere far.

Not so long then black fire balls could be seen flying at where he is. Tsuna dodged them skillfully.

 **"** **good move, Tsunayoshi~"** a deep voice said with claps of hand can be heard.

 **"** **It's you again…"** Tsuna growled at the man. He cursed his fate for encountering this man again. Also that he is alone now, not even Henko is here with everything but him froze at its place. and the reason is the man in front of him… The masked man…

The masked man then landed some feet infront of Tsuna. **"yes my dear~ it's me, I've been think it over and can you guess what? I think I'll give you this…"** He throwed a book to Tsuna who catch it with ease.

Tsuna open it carefully, while on the same time still keep on watching the enemy in front of him. **"what's this…"** He asked.

 **"** **your 'Tou-san's belonging."** The masked man smirked.

 **"** **You know him?"** Tsuna asked successfully hiding his curiousity with anger.

 **"** **of course I know. He just a pathenic man who lost everything for the sake of his beloved wife and his unborn child"** He said mockingly.

 **"** **Don't badmouthing him…"** Tsuna said full of hate. however Tsuna is not stupid, he knows that he's not in a good shape thanks for what happening morning his flames are still unstable until now, and it took all of him not to attack this man.

 **"** **I do what I can… it's up to me to for what I say… you can just keep your mouth shut just like how your coward father is…"** With that Tsuna can't hold his anger anymore. He had enough…

Just hearing Bel badmouthing Nana has make him froze him with his zero pint breakthough, he beat people who talking bad about his brothers, and he even angry when Xanxus said that he's going to kill Iemitsu.

So of course it would be nonsense if he doesn't mad when someone talked lowly at his BIOGICAL father like that… Especially when the man is the one who is also killed Aria, and make him lost Gamma and Yuni. See? there's no reason that he have to hold back. Fortunately, the masked man is trapping both of them on his vacuum doom where they both have the same flameless state.

Tsuna was furious and so he forgot one fatal thing… He still injured…

 _'_ _S**t!'_ He cursed as he feel that pain again. He kneeled down, can't continue the fights anymore.

The masked man give a final kick that strong enough to sent Tsuna few meters away. He then grinned. **"Maybe I should just take your body, now that you can't struggling anymore…"** He said as he slowly walked towards Tsuna who held his stomach while coughing some blood.

However, before the masked man can touch Tsuna, his hand stopped. **"What the…"** He murmured as hi other hand grab the right hand firmly as if trying to stop the right hands movement. The masked man then take some steps back as he held his head.

 **"** **I won't let you touch him…"** A voice said.

 **"** **Y-You… How could you break out…"** The masked man growled shakingly as if he's in pain.

This is an strange sight for Tsuna. He never saw him like this. And that voice from before, why did it souds familiar?

 _'_ _What is happening?!'_ He questioned. The masked man looks like either he is crazy or he is in the middle of fighting himself.

Some minutes later his internal fights finally stopped with him panting hard. **"Che… how could he escaped like that?! That motherf****r** _…_ **I'll punish him for this"** He murmured, but Tsuna's sharp ears catched it.

 _'_ _did he mean his vessel trying to betray him?'_ Tsuna saved another question.

 **"** **You are lucky Tsunayoshi… if only he's not stopping me then you've been in my garsp."** The masked man said after he catch his breath. **"but remember... someday… someday you'll be mine…"** He smirked then left…

Tsuna can only stared at his back weakly before he then slowly give up to the darkness...


	118. Chapter 108

Declaration : I don't own KHR ! Akira Amano does!

"spoken"

" _Foreign Leangue"_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

[Writen]

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

Back at Cortesia's residence…

Riki and Riku have told everyone to sleep early for some random reason but enough to convince them. Well, except for two people who is no other than Loke and Reborn.

 **"** **Aw, come on dad, why don't you listen and what we say?"** Riki said to Loke.

 **"** **Because it's obvious. Tsuna told you to do this right?"** Loke eyed his daughter.

 **"…** **well… yeah, why?"** Riku said a bit nervous from the gaze.

 **"** **don't you think that there's another purpose why he told you to do this?"** Reborn said. Riki and Riku exchanging glances, they didn't think about this all that they think was that Tsuna don't want to talk about his past. But to think it again that can be accomplished just to tell the other to shut up when Tsuna is around.

So… maybe there is something else…

 **"** **He tried to make us 'not to see'…"** muttured Riku in realasation. Loke nodded while Riki frowned.

 **"** **You mean?"** she asked.

 **"** **Something is happening to him. And we were close to witness it and that's why he told us to make everyone sleep first"** Riku explained.

 **"** **glad that you finally understand"** Loke said. **"well, Mukuro, Daemon, You can turn off your mist flame now…"**

Slowly everyone is visibly standing on the corner shocking the both girls a little.

 **"** **So no one is actually sleeping?"** Riki said. They nodded as answer.

 **"** **Kufufu~ How could not realizing that? If we were anemy ten you might have died now"** Mukuro said.

Riku and Riki didn't said anything about that because it's true. This is one of their weakness, They trusted Tsuna too much until the poin that they won't think that there's another meaning in his words.

 **"** **Anyway… where is Juudaime now?"** Gokudera asked worriedly.

 **"** **We left him, somewhere in the hill. He said that he want to take a walk or exercising on his own-"** Riki said.

 **"** **but that's a lie… how could we not noticing it…"** Riku grunted in low tone.

 **"** **well, we better find him now before someth-"** But Giotto's word is cutted by a crash sound from the front door.

Everyone rushingly went to where the sound came from. From behind the door they can hear a voice. **"This is your fault… I said stop teasing me! I'm not your wife and never be!"**

Loke opened the door revealing Tsuna who is drenched and covered with little cuts and wounds. He grinned and said, **"I can explain this…?"**

Normal POV

 _~flashback~_ (A/N : just to know why Tsuna is covered with cuts and wounds).

 _'_ _ **"**_ _ **Urgh…"**_ _muttured Tsuna as he conscious. His body is stiff and stunging on some parts as he sitted._

 ** _"_** ** _how's your feeling Tsuna?"_** _Henko asked._

 _Tsuna rubbed his nape._ _ **"I feel better… you used my sun flame while I'm uncouncious, don't you?"**_

 ** _"_** ** _I do… sorry for not asking your permission first"_** _Henko apologized._

 ** _"_** ** _That's okay, I should thanked you actually. Thanks to you I can moved now."_**

 ** _"_** ** _but I only make your wounds to stop bleeding, not closing it properly"_** _Henko said._

 ** _"_** ** _That's enough."_** _Tsuna smiled._ _ **"and another great news, I can feel that my flames are stable now…"**_ _Tsuna said as he checked his flames by litting each of it on his fingers._

 _Seing those flames dancing happily on his hands is making Tsuna remember Henko's saying. He slowly nearing his flames to merge them. But Henko's shout stopped him._

 ** _"_** ** _STOP IT RIGHT THERE!"_** _Henko shouted . Tsuna is shocked by it and accidently extinguish all of his flames._

 ** _"_** ** _What's wrong?"_** _Tsuna asked in alert._

 ** _"_** ** _You were trying to create white flames don't you?"_** _Henko asked with scowl._

 ** _"_** ** _I was…"_** _Tsuna admitted._ _ **"now why did you stopped me?"**_ _Tsuna asked back._

 ** _"_** ** _you shouldn't have done that! You could die immediately!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Why?"_** _Tsuna raised his brow._

 ** _"_** ** _Creating white flame is VERY hard. Just one fatal move can caused a big explosion. Remember when I said that the mount of flames have to be balanced before you make the white flame?"_** _Tsuna nodded_

 ** _"_** ** _you're impossible to do it on your state… you're not healthy enough to sense how much flames that you used."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What? Seriously?"_** _Tsuna said, not satisfied with that statement._

 ** _"_** ** _I am. I also though that you won't be able to handle my training by tomorrow…. 4 day after tomorrow… I'll train you after that…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _then I will only have one day to practice! That's not enough! Impossible!"_** _Tsuna said._

 ** _"…_** ** _Or… I'll train you the next day after tomorrow in two condition. One, you have to drink your medicine and do no works. Not as Kaito and absolutely not as Cielo until the day I train you. In short, for the whole next day you do nothing but rest…"_** _Henko stated_

 ** _"_** ** _I can't do that! There's so manything to do, especially at these days"_** _Tsuna whined._

 ** _"_** ** _It's your choice…"_** _Tsuna pouted._

 ** _"_** ** _Fine! I'll do it. I won't do any work by tomorrow."_** _Tsuna said._

 ** _"_** ** _Good boy~"_** _Henko smirked triumpatly._

 ** _"_** ** _well, can I observe thi s book then?"_** _He asked as he stared at the black covered book that fell not so far from him._

 ** _"_** ** _I guess you can. I actually curious. What's inside of it?"_**

 _Tsuna shrugged his shoulder,_ _ **"I don't know, but I guess this is my tou-san's…"**_

 ** _"_** ** _a journal?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _maybe…"_** _Tsuna said._

 ** _"_** ** _Just open it!"_** _Tsuna nodded and do what he says. But when he opens it there's only doodles and unreadable written…_

 ** _"_** ** _what is this?"_** _Tsuna frowned, he tried to search something that he can read or at least known. But none. He finds nothing. Everything looks exactly like overheating worms._

 _Tsuna sweatdropped._ _ **"wow… so, how should I read this?"**_

 ** _"_** ** _shouldn't you know how? Isn't there any clue?"_** _Henko asked._

 _Tsuna then search again, this time he finds a doodle on the first page of the book. There's a picture of a stick woman with black flames on her hand, a plus sign, a stick man with orange flames on his hand, an equal sign, then an opened book. Tsuna stared at those doodles then he smiled._

 ** _"_** ** _I think I know how to read it…"_** _He said._

 ** _"_** ** _How?"_** _Henko asked._

 ** _"_** ** _Like this…"_** _Tsuna hold the book with both of his hands then he enveloped his hands with faint night flame on his left hand while his right hand is enveloped with faint sky flame._

 _Magically, the unreadable words are glowing as it started to form readable sentence as the doodles are moving to where they should be._

 _Tsuna smirked while henko dropped jaw._ _ **"I never thought that this kind of thing is possible… Tsuna, your father is a genius!"**_ _Henko said._

 ** _"_** ** _thank's. I think now I know where do I get my geniusness…"_**

 _'_ _I guess write a jurnal has been running in my family.' Tsuna chuckled._

 _He then read the first page. It looks like it's been written by 7 years old child._

 _The written on the first page are filled with introduction of his father, Yoshi._

 _On the second page it started to tell a story of his family. That Yoshi has a twin who have different face with him. He looks like his mom while his twin looks like his father._

 _On the thirth page is says that his twin is hating him because he always adored by their parent because of his great scores at school._

 _'_ _So they are actually a twins?' Tsuna said to himself as he spotted Yoshi's twin's name._

 _Tsuna flipped the page and read it one by one. He already read until fifteen page and it all the same, it tells him about how Yoshi's twin hates Yoshi and even bullied him on the back of their parents. Being a good child, Yoshi never told anyone about it and keep it hidden inside these pages._

 _Tsuna was going to continue, but he then feels a drop on his cheek. He stopped reading and closed the book. He sighed when he saw the sky. It started to drizzling._

 ** _"_** ** _I guess we should continue this at home…"_** _He said to Henko who is nodding agree._

 _Tsuna then stood up, He tidied his cloack, wearing his hoodie, then put the book inside of his pocket before he then flied his way to Namimori. He flew fastly, avoiding the raindrops._

 _Henko then suddenly called him_ _ **"ne Tsuna…"**_ __

 ** _"_** ** _Yes?"_** _Tsuna responded._

 ** _"_** ** _If you have nothing to do by tomorrow. Can we… can we go to the zoo?"_** _Henko asked shyly._

 ** _"_** ** _the zoo?"_** _Tsuna asked,_ _ **"why?"**_

 ** _"_** ** _I want to see lion…"_** _Answered Henko._

 ** _"_** ** _Lion?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes… I had one as my pet in the past. I really missed him"_** _Henko said._

 ** _"_** ** _wow, really? What's his name?"_** _Tsuna asked._

 ** _"_** ** _His name is Natsu. He's very cute!"_** _Henko squealed. "_ _ **I and Chika adored him so much~"**_

 _Tsuna tilted his head in confusion,_ _ **"Wait… Who is Chika?"**_ _he asked._

 _Henko then blushed,_ _ **"Well… she is… She's my wife…"**_ __

 _ **"**_ _ **He~ so she's Giotto-nii's mom. No wonder I found it familiar in my ears, Giotto-nii had mention it once"**_ _Tsuna grinned,_ _ **"I wonder how is she looks like?"**_ _Tsuna asked._

 ** _"_** ** _Simmilar with you… brunet hair and eyes, petite body, and your smile too…"_** _Henko then hummed,_ _ **"You know what? If only you grow your hair and wear a dress, I might mistaken you with her…"**_ _He smirked_

 ** _"_** ** _Ne, Tsuna, would you mind to wear a dress just for a day?"_** _Tsuna blushed madly._

 ** _"_** ** _A-As if! I wouldn't do that! Never!"_** _Tsuna said._

 ** _"_** ** _Aw come on~ Tsuchika~ please date me~"_** _Henko begged make Tsuna lost his concentration and crashed a tree._

 ** _"_** ** _Au…"_** _Tsuna grunted as he rubbed his head._

 ** _"_** ** _Are you okay, my dear Tsunchika~?"_** _Henko asked in filtry tone._

 ** _"_** ** _Stop calling me that! It's disgusting!"_** _Tsuna said while blushing again._

 _Henko chuckled, He loved to see Tsuna's response,_ _ **"why darling?"**_ _He teased again._

 ** _"_** ** _I said stOOP!"_** _Tsuna's feet slipped from the branch and so he fall. Unfortunately he didn't just fell to the land, but the slippry ground make him rolling to where the thorned bushes are._

 ** _"_** ** _HIEEE!"_** _and this is why he looks like a cactus boy…_

 _~Flashback end~_


	119. Chapter 109

Declaration : I don't own KHR ! Akira Amano does!

"spoken"

" _Foreign Leangue"_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

[Writen]

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Tsuna POV

 **"… and that's how I get these wounds…"** I said my reason while Riku treated my wounds.

Loke-san face palmed. Some of my _friends_ sweatdropped. (A/N : thinking that their part is done here, All the first gen is now back at the room)

Kyo- I mean Hibari-san then asked, **"you didn't lie about this don't you?"** I frowned.

 **"Why do you think I lied?"** I asked him back.

 **"oh, I don't know… maybe your nature?"** Riku said sarcastically as she tighten the bandage make me winched a bit.

I tilted my head in confusion, **"when do I ever tell you lies?"** I asked.

 **"Everytime…"** Riku shot a glare to me.

I frowned. I started to feel uncomfortable and my HI is also ringing to warn me. I know that I shouldn't have to ask, but I do… **"Why do you said so?"**

 **"well, you just tell us a lie back then. The reason of why you told us to tell everyone to went asleep first."** Riku just finished the treatment and so she is now standing up.

 **"You always lied about yourself. All that you ever tell us was that you're fine even though that it was obviously a lie. And your reason before it was a lie too. right?"** She said softly but striking right into me.

Her words make me remembered about people's words about me. Each of their words who is mocking me for my existence. Everyone who is cursing the day that I born. It makes me dropped all of my emotions cold.

 **"I supposed so…"** I said, a bit unsure to myself why do I even answered that. **"I'm a liar afterall…"** I stared at them emotionlessly. **"I'm just a liar who not just lie to people but also to myself."** I shrugged my shoulder as if I don't care.

Even though I didn't show my emotion, deep inside I can feel that I'm so sad but also mad. My emotions are raging up.

I then stood up. **"But so what? What if I'm a liar? What if I lived my live within lies? Aren't lies pretty enough to covered the ugly truth?"** I chuckled.

 **"Lies are bad Tsuna-san-"** Chrome comented.

 **"But it suits me well, Chrome…"** I cutted with a smile. **"All I ever do is said that one lies repeatedly. But you know how much it effected me? It keeps me alive… It makes me smile… It helps me survive… The power of one lies, lies of the word 'I'm fine'…"** I said with a clear forced smile.

 **"I didn't lie about what I said before, I really don't want to face you… I don't want to face people who will make me talk about the truth. The painful dark truth… where my lies can't comforted me no more…"** my words started to shaken as I hang my head low. I cursed myself for not able to hold these overwhelming emotions… why now? Why in front of them?

There's silence after I said that…

 **"Then why don't you try to be honest to us? We already know about you… It's okay if you told us again"** Toshi said with a smile. I just stared at him.

 **"you said you know who am I… are you sure about it?"** I said flatly.

He looks fidgeting under my sharp gaze.

 **"It's funny if you said so, cause as far I remember I, myself don't know who am I"** I said sadly.

 **"That's not true… you know who you are, you just don't want to let anyone know the real you… You keep yourself in shadow because you hates the light of the truth-"** Tsuki's words somehow snapped me.

 **"Tell me… can you understand what is hell when you always live a heaven?"** I cutted his line. I greeted my teeth as my hands are tighten on my sides, **"can you described what is a green field when you always stay in a prison? You wouldn't even know what is darkness cause you always have lights surrounding you… you wouldn't know…"** I stared at him menancingly as if wanted to rip him apparts.

 **"What were you saying again? Oh yeah… Shadow and Light? Lies and Truths? Hiding and Showing? Haha! You can talk about them as much as you want. It's easy for you to said it. Cause you know nothing!"**

I know that I should have refrained myself. I know that I'll regret to said all of this, but I can't stop it now, I've lose myself in anger. **"You don't know anything! You didn't know how it feels! You never there to see! You never there to listen! You never there for me! Who do you think you are?!"** I talked back his saying this morning. I can feel that my eyes blazing with flames as I shouted my anger.

I stared at my friends, they all stunned at my words.

See? now I'm the bad guy...

 **"I'm sorry, I crossed the line…"** I said as I sitted. **"I know that this will happen… that's why I don't want to face you guys"** I muttered while hiding my face behind my hands. I'm ashamed with my self for brusting out like that.

 **"It's okay…"** Reborn jumped to my lap, he took my hands off my face then stared right thorough my eyes. **"You don't have to keep it to yourself everytime… everyone need someone else to lean on, to share with. No one can survive alone."** He said to me with a smile. My eyes are widen an inch.

His words are similar with what Mom told me once, _"Tsuna, You don't have to keep it to yourself everytime… everyone need someone else to lean on, to share with. No one can survive alone. That's why we're here for you…"_ That's what she said.

My eyes are started to glassy at the memory, I missed her… Gosh! I could die from this pressure…

 **"I want to rest…"** I said not facing him or anyone else. I was going to stood up but being held down by Loke-san. **"of course, but first we want you to tell us-"**

 **"I can't…"** I said not facing him.

 **"Why?"** He asked.

 **"…"** I didn't answer him.

 **"If you still insisted then I'll keep these from you and I'll forced you to go to the hospital…"** He said while showed MY medicine bottle and my _orange box_...

I'm shocked. **"Why do you have them?"** I shuttered a bit while asking it.

 **"I found it on the drawer in my room. Although I have given you the key to lock the door but I have the spare key. I've grown suspicious on you since when Riki and Riku told everyone to went to sleep, and when I checked my room** (A/N : the place where Tsuna stayed) **I founded these…"**

 _'Sh*t! I should have hide them properly!'_ I cursed in my mind. This is adding the stress into my already messed mind.

 **"What are those, Loke-san?"** Gokudera asked.

 **"I don't know with the box, but this one is sun flame pills…"** Loke-san said.

 **"but those are not just an ordinary sun flames… I've examined each of them, they are contained with a very strong sun flames, by eating just one pill can cure all of the wounds and illness in the world, even if it's a deadly illness"** Reborn continued.

They looked shocked by that, **"Why do you have extremely have it Tsuna?"** Ryohei asked.

If only I can, I'll break loose the grip, take away my things and locked my self in the room. Unfortunately I'm too weak to do that.

 **"I can't tell you…"** That's my answer.

Suddenly I felt the grip is tighten. Loke-san's nails are almost into my skin. I winced.

 **"I have no choice then, You're going wth us. Riki, call Dr. Lisa and Riku, call Shamal. Tell them to stand by at the hospital as soon as they could-"**

 **"NO!"** I began to panicked. This should not be happen, If I go to the hospital now, I won't be able to do anything for the rest of my live! I know it! My illness is unfixable, because the cause is the curses. so even if they found out about what happen they won't be able to help me and thus will only take away my freedom…

What about my plan?

I can't let them do this to me!

I struggled my best but he's too strong. I then stop struggling and just stood still… **"fine, I'll tell you…"** I said. Loke-san then stopped dragging me.

 **"but I will only answer one question only"** I stated as I faced them with my poker face.

 **"That's fine. I only have one question anyway"** Loke-san said with serious face.

 **"What happened to you?"** He asked. **"tell us the truth. I won't take 'I'm fine', 'nothing happened' or such as answer cause I know that you're not…"**

I stunned for while. This is the question that I hates the most, more than asking about my past.

I'm thinking for an answer… I can't say that I have flames problem. There's no way I could tell them that I have two things who held different dangerous curses on me. I can't tell them that the masked man has connection on this.

To think t again there is barely a thing that I could tell them. And so I tried to sum them all in one short sentence…

I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes, _'This will be very shocking…'_ I thought.

I then opened my eyes and wear a serious face, **"I'm Dying…"** I said shortly. And as I expected they all shocked to hear that.

 **"What the-?! Are you serious Juudaime? Why?"** Gokudera shouted.

I answered him, **"it's fine if you don't believe me. That's not important anyway"** I said as I stood up and walking my way to my room, I can take my things some other time but for now I really want to just get away from here, but I was stopped by Loke-san.

 **"We already have our agreement, Loke-san."** I said without looking for who stopped me. I'm sure that it's him anyway, who else would ever do this than him?

 **"you're not going anywhere mister …"** He said.

 **"Now, look who is the liar…"** I said sarcastically. Loke-san pull my shoulder, make me facing him straightfully.

 **"I don't care about that anymore… I know that you are serious with your saying, so please tell me… how long have you keep it in?"**

I throwed my gaze at the ceiling, **"I don't know… for my whole live I guess?"** I chuckled softly even though there's nothing that funny.

 **"why don't you ever told me anything?"** He said almost in whisper. His hands are tensing, They're gripping my shoulder.

 **"because it's not important."** I srugged while releasing his grip. **"I'm just one person who is going to die. Dead or Alive, the world won't be changed just because it will lost one more soul-"**

SFX : *slap!*

* * *

Normal POV

Tsuna hold his reddish cheek who is contrast with his white pale face.

 **"How could you said that?"** Kyoko said in whisper as she slowly lowering her arm.

 **"How could you said that your life is worthless? Don't you know that we're hurted to hear you saying that?"** She said as she revealed her crying face to Tsuna.

 **"Listen… No matter what you said, no matter what you are, no matter what past have you went thorough, you are important. You are important to us… you are part of us… We wouldn't be together like this without you. I even owe you my live…"** Now Tsuna confused, and so do with the others.

 **"You might not remember, but 5 years ago, you saved me… you scolded me on the summer night, You told me not to be careless and value my live… you told me that. And since that day, I know that I'm in love with you…"** Kyoko said while Tsuna's eyes widen an inch.

Kyoko turned her frown into a smile as she erased her tears, she then hugged Tsuna, **"I loved you Tsuna-kun. I loved you for who you are, even though you said that you are dying, it's fine with me. I'll cherish every seconds of my live with you. And I'm sure that everyone will also do the same thing. We accept you as our friends, our family, the part of us… so please, don't you ever said that again…"**

Tsuna stunned for a while, he stared at the others, they stared at them one by one, they all stared back at him with warm smile. But to Tsuna, there are two people's smile who looks strained, one tainted with jealousy while the other one refrecting a broken heart. This view is hurting him.

Tsuna released Kyoko's hug…

 **"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan… you might have mistaken me with someone else"** Tsuna said coldly.

 **"No, I'm not… You are that boy. I know it…"** Kyoko said with a smile. She then heaved Tsuna's bangs, **"don't you remember the day you get this scar?"** Tsuna can't talked back. He does remember her now. That day Tsuna dubbed Kyoko as Natsuyono… Summer night… the time when they met. And Tsuna did called her that way once back when they entered the same class at the elementary school, but thinking that he's calling the wrong person Tsuna went silent until he finally forgotten that name. (A/N : he did it uncounciously because that's all Tsuna knows about her, he didn't kow her real name that time.)

 **"sorry, Natsuyono… but still… I can't be with you. Please understand…"** Tsuna said that as he put down Kyoko's hand. He then turned to Loke.

 **"can I have my things now? I need them…"** Tsuna said but Loke doesn't responded. He just stared at him. **"fine… if you still insisted then please keep them save. I really can't continue this anymore…"** Tsuna said then turned around. But before Tsuna leave Loke called.

 **"Wait Tsuna, Here…"** He returned Tsuna's belonging make the exhausted boy smiled slimly.

 **"Thanks…"** Tsuna said then he left…


	120. Chapter 110

Declaration : I don't own KHR ! Akira Amano does!

"spoken"

" _Foreign Leangue"_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

[Writen]

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

#right after Tsuna left

Kyoko is stunned on her spot, she just got rejected, in an unnormal way…

Riki nudged Riku's arm, but the older girl didn't respond.

Noticing that his sister is pacing out, Riki called her name **"Ne, Riku…"** after some pokes Riku finally resonding.

 **"** **what?"** She asked.

Knowing her character, Riki asked her in serious manner **"what's in your mind?"**

Riku stared back at where Tsuna left them, **"Tsuna…"** She answered. **"Ne, Riki… do you think that what Tsuna said is true?"** Riku asked, Riki caught tint of worry on her sentence.

 **"** **I don't know… I still can't believe it. No… more likely I don't want to believe it. But I don't think that Tsuna-nii lied to us either…"** Now her eyes are glassy.

All the boys are still stunned, they haven't said a word for a while. Tsuna's statement is too shocking for them especially for Gokudera. While Loke, he already dropped himself on the couch with Reborn is patting his back to relieve the man's frustration.

No one said a word until, **"niisan…"** Chrome pulled Mukuro's sleeve to gain his attention.

 **"** **Yes my dear?"** Mukuro said.

 **"** **Tsuna-san, he made that face again. Mukuro-nii, about the things he said, was it true that he'll die?"** Chrome asked with tears falling from her unpatched eyes.

 **"** **ne niisan, will Tsuna-san be alright?"** She asked again. Mukuro just stared not answering. He doesn't know how to answer that cause it was obvious that the answer is no. Chrome understand what is the silence mean and so she cried silently on Mukuro's embrace.

The still stunned Kyoko got hugged by her two bestfriends.

 **"** **Thanks girls"** Kyoko said with sad smile. She failed… Tsuna didn't smile… She failed to cheer him. Looks like the problem is more complex than she thought.

The whole room is now turning gloomy…

* * *

Tsuna POV

I entered my room. My niichans greeted me as I nodded. I lied on my bed. Staring at the ceiling.

I saw Kyoko-san's memory when her hand made contact with my cheek's skin. It's a memory of her childhood where there is me when I was a 9, on her side, scolding her for climbing a tree.

 _That time she was going to get her balloon who is stucked on a branch. I saw her slipped and falling. Good thing I captured her right on time although that accident gave me a souvenir on my forehead. She was crying in trauma. All of my calls didn't reach her and my head was spinning and bleeding a lot. Since there's no one around I don't know what to do and so I did the last option that I can think of… I slapped her._

 _That manage to make her stop crying. I then said, "What were you thinking?! A girl like you shouldn't have to climb a tree that high especially with a dress like that!" I scolded her._

 _"_ _B-But… But my balloon is up there. My mom was just buy it for me" She shuttered._

 _"_ _Forget about your balloon! You should think of yourself more! If you really fall to the ground and get hospitalized how do you think your parents will react? They will be worried sick!" I said._

 _"_ _I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Huaaa!" She cried again. Again, I confused, 'what should I do? Scolding her won't settle this matter.' I thought._

 _Knowing nothing to do I then choose to hug her. "It's okay. Everything is alright. You are fine now and that's what important…" I said. It somehow succeed to make her stop crying permanently._

 _After I felt that she has calming down I released the hug, "Thank you… eum… what's your name?" She asked in smile._

 _"_ _call me Tsuna, and You're welcome" I smiled back. Not so long she frowned._

 _"_ _Tsuna-kun, your head it's bleeding!" She said as she ouched my forehead. I winched a bit but then chuckled._

 _"_ _This is nothing. Well then where is your house? Want me to accompany you?" I offered._

 _"_ _No thanks, my house is nearby. But are you sure Tsuna-kun. There are so much blood coming out" she said worriedly._

 _"_ _I'm fine… well then I better off now. Good bye, Natsuyono" With that I left her._

I mentally chuckled at the memory. That time I slapped her and then I hugged her, and just now she did the same thing to me.

It sure is funny to think about past...

Some of them filled with happiness, some of them filled with pain. All that happened in the past make someone stronger mentally and physically, but there are some people who stucked on their past and cannot go forward, well, I'm categorized my self as either of it. Why? Because my past are still hounted me until now but I also have to move forward or else my already barely seen future will never be come true.

But for now either my future and my past is not even a matter. My main problem is on present…

I sighed, _'I'm so stupid'_ I take a pillow and cover my face with it. _'How could I tell them that?!_

I'm thingking over about what just happen before.

I'm ashamed by myself. That 'night' repeated again…

The night when I bruntly shouted my feeling. The night when I told my family about what happen in 'the masked man incident'. The night where I can no longer see Mom, Dad, and Yuni. The night where I firstly visited Mom's graveyard. I called it _the confession night_ …

Well today's confession are not _that_ extreme, not like that night. I didn't cry either… well, almost.

To be truth I lost myself that night, I let all of my feelings out, my sadness, my rage, my disappointment, my loneliness, all of them. And I do feel relieved after that. But I turned 180 degree on the next day. There is no more crybaby Tsuna. There is no more the smiley Tsuna. I turned intp a cold-stoic person who feels nothing but emptiness.

I felt like there's nothing that important in my life anymore. Even though, I didn't try to commit another suicide and I still care for my family, my life is… it's just… hm, how to say it… empty?

Yeah, it's empty…

My soul is hollow. There's a deep hole in my heart. And just for you to know, that hole is still there until now.

I admitted that since Reborn's arrival there are so much things that happened. I started to gained friends who slowly filled that hole, and it almost closed perfectly as I started to regain my emotions again.

It's all started with Reborn's arrival…

Well if you anyone asked my feelings right now then my answer is regret…

I regret it, I regret that I ever met them. I regret that I ever showed my true self to anyone. I shouldn't have done that, Not EVER…

I should have learnt my lesson…

It's like what people say: **If there is a meeting then there will be a parting**. **If you ever said hello then you have to be brave to say goodbye.**

Isn't that how it works?

 _'_ _I know that my time to say goodbye is near. I should have to prepare myself for it and not mention it in front of my friends as if announcing an announcement.'_ I said to myself as I eat my medicine. I then drinked one glass of water

 _'_ _well this is your punishment Tsuna. Since you said 'hello' to them then you'll have to say 'goodbye'… and you better said it before it's too late. like it or not'_

I just realized that it's quite. Too quite in fact… no one said a word, even though I know that my niichans and Henko is here with me.

This long silence somehow makes me remember about Lena-baachan's saying, and it also makes me want to laugh. And so I laughed hardly all of sudden.

I know that my niichans and Henko will think that I'm weird, but so what?

 **"** **W-Why are you laughing, Tsuna?"** Giotto-nii asked, I think I just creep them out. My laughs turned into chuckles before it finaly died down.

 **"** **just a simple reason Giotto-nii… there is a saying : 'if smile can erased your pain', right? Well then all that I needed now is laughs…"** I erased my tears that came because of my loud laughters.

They stared at me with questioned look but I just grinned in return before I curved myself into my bed. Well, Today's events really drained me and I really need a very good rest.

And so without staring back at them I greet them, **"Good night everyone~"**

 **"** **Go o** **d ni** **ght,** **Tsu** **na!"** They greet me back in sync. I then slowly drove to the dreamland…


	121. AN chapter (part 10)

A/N Chapters (part 10)

Me : Hello Minna-san~~~~! *wide smile*

Everyone : Royal-chan!

Riki : you're back!

Me : *giggle* Yeah, I am… It has been 2 months though…

Riku : better than never…

Me : *gasp* I can't believe it… Riku… did you missed me?

Riku : hell no… it's just those reviews over there, I've been tired to check them all one by one…

Me : Shush! Don't be like that, you supposed to be happy that there are reviews coming.

Riku : yeah, yeah whatever…

Me : *sighed* You always say that… seriously Riku, do you have any grudge against me or my readers?

Riki : meh, hat is just how she is. A grumpy-old-lady…

Me : *snickered*

Riku : *glared* No I'm not!

Riki : Oh really? Then… the most oblivious girl that ever lived. Especially if we started to talk about _'feelings'_

Me : Oh, Oh! I agreed with this one! *grinned*

Riku : now, what the h*** are you babbling about?

Me : oh, nothing… just a little story… a complicated romeo-juliet story, that's all.

Riki : complicated indeed… both of the romeo and the Juliet *staring obviously at Riku* are just the same…

Riku : Romeo? Juliet? That anchient love story? So what is its connection with me?

Riki : oh come on~ You know what are we talking about~

Riku : *?*

Riki & me : *snickered* See? you ARE the most oblivious person.

Riku : hmp… whatever. can we skip this crazy chit-chat? We still have things to do… *pointed at the laptop*

Me : oh yeah, the reviews!

Riki : well then, let's finished this fastly, I still want to tease our cute 'Juliet' *snickered at Riku*

* * *

 **"** **You will pair Tsuna with Kyoko. I hope so"** By Kyona27-wattpad

 **"** **You will not pair Tsuna with Kyoko, right? I hope not"** By AiraAgnis-watpad

Me : Xixixi~ Now, Now… which side should I be?

* * *

 **"** ***sniff *sniff, TSUNA-SAMA, I DON'T CARE IF YOU SAY YOU REGRET MEETING THEM! IF *sob you hadn't met them you *sob you never would have had anyone in your life who cares about you and want to help you, *sob you would have... died already. *sob sob* Tsuna-sama... I care too... and you will need them. It my not be now, *sob*tears start streaming* it may not be the next day but some time in the future, *sob* you will need someone by your side to help you when you are in great need. So Tsuna-sama, *sniffle* don't give up and accept everyone like the kind hearted sky you are. You are my idol Tsuna-sama *sniffle* and I don't want to see my idol, my friend, my brother I wish I had and my sky broken and along with no one at his side. Fight Tsuna-sama , *sniffle* fight for you, fight for your friends, sisters, brothers, mothers, your true father figures, and most importantly, fight... for a brighter future cause no one can control what you become in the future. *tears of joy start to stream. Wishing to give Tsuna-sama a hug for comfort***

 **Update soon Author-chan and I meant every word I typed in this comment.**

 **"** By starfirepie-wattpad

Me : I really want to reply this comment with this quote that I got from my friend just now… It says… **"No, I'm not sad because we're parting away. T's just I regret that we ever met".**

*jleb* somehow that quote strikes me thorough my heart. (Don't ask me why…) and so I put it in my story…

* * *

 **"** **i can't get tired to reading it.. it makes me more curious and curious :3 but this two chapter have angst feel..nah, but that's okay.. i'll wait for the next chaapx)** **"** By NamikhraKhyra-fanfiction-net

 **"** **Y** **ou... you are not plan to make this to be an Angst story, right? PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE DON'T KILL TSUNA OR MAKE ANY ANGST3** **"** By Natsu

Me : whoa, whoa, calm down girls… no, I'm not going to… well, maybe… I don't know… I can't promised you anything… *smirk* cause spoilers are not fun, right?

* * *

 **"** **Without a joke, this story is really good. I give it a rating of 10/10.  
But please, for the love of all that is holy and literate, get a beta to proofread your story. I can't tell you how many times i cringed at wrong grammar usage and awkward sounding phrases.**

 **Please!**

 **From a person who endured an unlimited amount of cringes because the story is actually good, end my suffering ( TT)** **"** By

Me : well minna-san, I know that this story's biggest problem is its grammatical, and I tried my best to minimize it. Plus, my dear friend Souleu is helping me to fix it.

Please cheer on her! ^_^

* * *

 **"** **Super shock when i was know that kyoko who slap tsuna. And that she tell him that she love him. It's heaven to me. But the hell tsuna why you do that? isvit haru and tasuhiko right?** **"** By cocoa2795-fanfiction-net

Me : well, I'm shocked myself (seriously, I never planned that before, that scene just popped into my head) and well,Tsuna has his reason. And for your guess… well, not quite correct, and it's not tasuhiko, but Toshiki (you were trying to said his name right? Or is it Tsukichi?)

* * *

Me : And that's it! Our 5 top reviews!

Riki : It's very hard to choose them, no? I mean, you just pick 5 out of 30? 40? I don't know

Riku : maybe you should choose some more nerd. Don't make your readers disappointed on you…

Me : no way... I'm tired. Sorry, minna-san, but if I do entered all of your reviews I'll have no time to update. But just for you to know, I really appreciate all of your comments. I'm happy to receive them all! Thank you~!

Riki : so, Royal-chan, you're going to update now?

Me : yup, yup… that's why I need to excuse myself now… as much I want to teased Riku further *mutter*…

Riku : did you say something nerd?

Me : nah, you're hearing things…

Riku : *scoffed*

Riki : well then, Royal-chan, let the count down started.

Me : on the count of three! 1… 2… 3…

Everyone : See you later… And thanks for reading~~!


	122. Chapter 111

Declaration : I don't own KHR ! Akira Amano does!

"spoken"

" _Foreign Leangue"_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

[Writen]

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

It's 2 a.m. but Tsuna has awaken. Well, he can't sleep, actually. Some hours ago he was abruptly awaken from his nightmare. The same nightmare that has been bothering him lately. And it keeps repeating everytime he closed his eyes. and so he decided not to sleep anymore and instead he opened his laptop.

No, he's not working.. He takes every promise seriously including his promise with Henko. And so He is now entering an online quiz… (A/N : why you ask? Well, it will be revealed later).

Tsuna finished the quiz within 5 minutes and of course he answered all of the questions corectly. Tsuna smirked satisfied as he got an email from the web, telling him that the prize will be send by noon.

Tsuna then decided to continue reading Yoshi's Journal…

1 page, 2 page, 3 page, and so on…

There are so many information that he get. About Yoshi's twin who hates him, about how he met Sakura and Nana, about how Yoshi knows Sakura's curse, and about the truth behind what happened 15 years ago…

He gasped. His already paled face is now even paler. His eyes looked like they almost popped out from its place. His trembling hands closed the journal harshly. He then running to the bathroom and turned on the shower so his low whisper can't be heard by anyone.

 _'_ _No… No way… How can it turned like this?... Why? Why?!'_ He cried silently. The truth really are cruel. Tsuna finally know who is the person behind that mask, but the bad news is Tsuna KNOW who is he. That Journal tell him all…

That person is someone important to Tsuna. And Tsuna can't take it…

Tsuna can't kill that person…

After some minutes of crying Tsuna lifted his head. _'No, I can't act like this. I can't be selfish… I will try to find another way, but if… if there is no option, then I'll do it.'_

Tsuna stared at his palm. _'I'll do it with my own hand… I'll kill him…'_ Tsuna determinded, but if anyone is seing his eyes right now they won't find any spark of light, there is only one pair of dull eyes.

Tsuna then washed his body and continue his bath…

Without him realizing one hour is almost passed. So he went out from the bathroom to wear his uniform.

It took only 5 minutes for Tsuna to prepare for his school. With uniform already on, he went to the kitchen to prepare everyone's breakfast as usual. He doesn't need to ask for permission since Loke always let him do anything in his house as if Tsuna lived here.

Today's menu are fried rice with eggs and bacon. A teapot filled with jasmine tea plus one mug filled with his special espresso also served on the table. He manage to finished it under 30 minutes.

After he take his breakfast he went to the living room. He saw Loke-san is sleeping on the couch while sitting. Not so far beside him Mukuro is sleeping while holding his trident. Ryohei, Gokudera, and Yamamoto are sleeping against eachother's back. The twins are sleeping side by side. And as he expected Hibari is sleeping on the other side of the room, separated with the others.

The girls are nowhere to be seen, _'They probably sleep in Riki's and Riku's room…'_ Tsuna thought as he smiled at the scenery.

He then went to the bedroom and took some pillows and blankets. Tsuna changed their posision into a comfortable posision. With the help from his sky and rain flames none of them are disturbed from their sleep.

Tsuna stared at their faces, **"I'm sorry that I never told you guys before, you can say that I'm selfish but I better went over all of this by myself."** He said very softly. He then went to Loke's side. He stared at the man face, he supposedly on his 40 now, but with frown on his face anyone will guessed that he's way older.

 **"** **Thanks for helping me Loke-san. And you don't have to worry… God only give me options, but what happened next are my choises. Including my death…**

 **And I'm not a crybaby anymore Loke-san, I can walk my path of life. I can endure all the pain and accept even the slightest happiness."** Tsuna smiled fondly at the man, **"even so I still need you by my side, I need your support, since you are my father figure… so please… please stay save…"** Tsuna kissed Loke's forehead lightly. The frown is now replaced with a slim smile.

 **"** **Haa~ I still have a lot of time…"** Tsuna mumbled as he checked the clock. It's still 3.24. and so he decided to take an easy walk around the neighborhood. He need to replaced his messed mind with fresh air.

He did not expecting a certain baby to blocked him.

 **"** **Good morning Reborn…"** Tsuna smiled at the baby.

 **"** **Good morning Lazy-Tsuna…"** He greeted back. **"now, mind to tell me where are you going? Cause if I remember it correctly, school won't be started for some more hours again. And what's with those bentos?"**

Tsuna still smiled at him, **"wanna come along?"** Of course Reborn took the offering, Tsuna let him sit on his head.

With some wrapped bentos on his both hands Tsuna went to Sawada's Residence. Reborn just realized that Tsuna makes breakfast for the house occupans too…

Tsuna put a note on the top of the boxes and poured some salt around them. Tsun clapped his hands, **"All that left is texting Bianchi-san to pick them after this…"** He said to himself.

 **"** **clever…"** Reborn commented his trick, Tsuna just smiled.

 **"** **Come on… I still have another place to be visited…"** Reborn nodded then he jumped back to Tsuna's head.

They then went to a flower field. it took about 15 minutes to be there. Reborn is a bit shocked that Tsuna can walk that fast even though his walk rhythm are normal.

Tsuna then put Reborn down, He then started to pick some lilies. **"what are those for Tsuna?"** Reborn asked as he himself already made a crown out of the flower.

Tsuna smiled, **"today is** ** _suposedly_** **somebody's birthday. And I'm going to give here this as present…"** Reborn was going to ask who is she but he stopped. _'I will meet him or her anyway…'_ he thought.

So Reborn just remain silent until Tsuna finished his bouquet. **"Here…"** Tsuna gave him a questioned look as Reborn put the flower crown on his head.

 **"** **it somehow suits on you…"** He reasoned. Tsuna just chuckled, **"Thank you…"** He thanked, Reborn smirked.

 **"** **anyway let's go…"** Reborn nodded and so they continued their little journey.

This time Tsuna lead them to a cemetery.

Reborn catched Tsuna's gaze turned dark even though he is still smiling. Tsuna turned to the left then to the right where he finally stopped at a grave. Reborn jumped down to the ground while Tsuna put the bouquet in front of the white gravestone.

 **"** **Hello Okaa-san, It's me Tsu-kun… This is my present for you, I picked them by myself… Happy birthday…"** Tsuna said softly as Reborn is a bit shocked, he stared at the name on the stone, Sakura Ishida, it says.

 _'_ _so she's Tsuna's mother?'_ he thought.

 **"** **Kaa-san, this is my friend, Reborn and Leon."** Tsuna introduced as Reborn tilted his fedora while Leon gave a nod. (A/N : wow, Leon… O.O)

 **"** **sorry I never visited you before this, a lot of things happened. I was almost forgot that today is your birthday, good thing I saw my calendar. Well, I hope you likes my present."** Tsuna said calmly. A wind passed by as if answering him.

 **"** **I'm fine kaa-san, My life is going well so far… oh and kaa-san, I've got to tell you something. I found otou-san… I met him at our house. Well, I only met him once though. I don't know when will we met again. But you shouldn't have to worry, he is alive and kicking"** Tsuna chuckled. Another wind blowed. Reborn started to think that Sakura is heally here, alive and actually talking to Tsuna.

Tsuna took out his handkerchief and started to dust off the dust on the stone. He didn't use anything other than that orange cloth and so the stone is just a bit cleaner than before. After he's done Tsuna folded his handkerchief back to his pocket.

 **"** **Sorry kaa-san, but I should be going now, I f I stayed much longer it wouldn't be impossible if I started to mourning your name"** Tsuna chuckled again. Reborn stared at him, indeed his eyes are glassy. Tsuna turned his gaze to the hitman who is no longer staring at him. **"come on Reborn, we should go now…"** Reborn just obedient as he then jumped back to Tsuna's head.

 **"** **Well then, okaa-san… we'll be going now… see you later"** They then left the cemetery…


	123. Chapter 112

Declaration : I don't own KHR ! Akira Amano does!

"spoken"

" _Foreign Leangue"_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

[Writen]

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna spoke to Henko"_

 **"Henko spoke to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

Tsuna looked at his watch, it's still 4.46.

 **"** **Reborn?"**

 **"** **Yes?"** Reborn replied

 **"** **I have something to ask you, mind to listen?"** Tsuna asked.

Reborn smiled, **"not at all"** He answered, Tsuna sighed relieved at the answer. He then walked to a park, where there's no one other than them, the same park where Cielo had a meeting with Nono.

Tsuna sitted at a swing while Reborn is sitting on the other swing nxt to Tsuna.

 **"** **so, what is it?"** Reborn asked,

 **"** **I want to ask you… do you ever regret that you are born?"** Reborn know what this question means… and Reborn have to becareful with his answer cause whatever came out from his mouth will surely take its effect to the brunet.

 **"** **No, I never regret it…"** He answered.

 **"** **Really? Then, do you ever regret to ever become a mafia?"** again, Reborn shooked his head.

 **"** **indeed it's a hard path, but being in mafia is not that bad."**

 **"** **Do you ever lost anyone by being part of it?"** Reborn nodded as he smiled sadly.

 **"** **Yeah, I lost my mother, my father, and my friends."**

 **"** **including your sky…"** Tsuna added. **"sorry for that…"**

Reborn smiled fondly at Tsuna **"you don't have too, I could guess that Aria is more than happy to be able to save you even if it cost her life"**

 **"** **maybe… or maybe not…"** Tsuna kicked a small rock randomly.

 **"** **oh she does… believe me, I know"** Reborn tried to cheer him up. **"anyway, how about you? Did you regret to be involved with mafia?"**

 **"** **not just involved in mafia, but I regret that I ever born…"** Tsuna chuckled slightly, **"but of course people arounds me will be upset if I ever said this out loud"** Reborn didn't commented on this, he just let Tsuna to continue his saying.

 **"** **I always think that I'm a curse, who bring badluck to everyone who nears me. Without me telling you, you must have known how many dead people listed in my history right?"** Tsuna stared at the hitman who nodded.

 **"** **if only I was never born, they might still alive now… and my friends will not involved in danger because of me…"** Tsuna said barely whispering.

 **"** **but if you was never born then there will be so much more who died… mostly your friends"** Reborn said.

Tsuna raised his brow, means that he didn't understand, **"the twins will be killed by their kidnappers long time ago, Gokudera might have killed himself if you didn't save him back then, and so do Yamamoto, Haru and Kyoko. And let's not forget about Riki and Riku who thanks to you, manage to escape from being tortured as lab rat. Seriously Tsuna…. Don't you remember all the kindness that you ever done in your live?"** Tsuna smiled slimly at the statement.

 **"** **No, I keeps on forget that I could do any good thing…"** Tsuna said.

Reborn was going to scold him for that but Tsuna has already ask another question, **"Ne, Reborn… now that you know that I'm Kaito, what do you think of me?"** he asked.

 **"** **Just the same Lazy-Tsuna hat I know…"** Reborn answered simply.

Tsuna smiled, **"Really? Nothing change? Why so?"**

 **"** **Because you are** ** _you…_** **You are Tsunayoshi… no matter what are you capable of. No matter if you really a true** ** _dame,_** **I liked you for who you are. Let's just say that your abilities added my amazement towards you. But 'you' is what amazed me the most."**

Tsuna chuckled. **"I think I got your point…"** Reborn is glad to see him laughing again.

 **"** **oke then… one last question…"** Tsuna pointed his finger. Reborn is ready to listen.

 **"** **If you are in a battle- no, a war, where the enemy is one of your closes friend… someone that you can considered as your family. What would you do?"**

Reborn looks like he's thinking hard. Well of course, he doesn't want to disappoint Tsuna with his answer.

He then answered, **"I'll fight whoever he is to me… even if that mean I have to kill him…"**

 **"** **Why?"** Asked Tsuna curiously.

 **"** **Because my enemy will obviously endanger my friends. Let's just say we better sacrifies the lessen people to save many more"** Tsuna nodded, taking his answer although in the inside he still hesitated.

 **"** **that's not easy Reborn… not when** ** _he_** **is the enemy…"** Henko who was silent all this time finally decided to voiced his thought. **"don't you agree Tsuna?"**

 _"_ _you're right… I can't fight him… I can't fight my own father…"_ (A/N : now, now… which one between Loke, Yoshi, Iemitsu, and Gamma that Tsuna preferred as this 'father'? *grin mischievely*)

Tsuna was going to said that so Reborn can hear it too, but instead he said, **"what a wise choise…"** He said while nodding few times.

 **"You know Reborn? The day when I was kidnapped by the masked man years ago, I was confused and also for the very first time I feel scared. A fear that worser than fear of my own death…"**

 **"oh yeah?"** is Reborn's respond. Tsuna stared fondly at the little hitman.

 **"Yeah, the fear of losing my family…"** Tsuna said. He knows that talking about this means he will remember about _that_ time. and that also means he have to bare the pain from the curse (A/N : do you remember what curse it is?).

Well, Tsuna doesn't care about that, he better let it out than keep it in, at least for now…

And so, he said, **"The moment I saw the mansion blown up I feel my soul is separated from my body. I'm so desperate and depressed just by that view. I mourning my family's name. I 'm scared to death. And as much I hates it, my fear is coming true… I lost my mom, my sister, and my dad. I was the one that he after but they were the one who pay the risk.**

 **and the time when Loke-san informed me about this I can feel that I almost lost my sanity…**

 **I became suidical, I thought that if I die then I'll be happy. At least I will have my long sleep where there will be nothing to be worried for anymore.**

 **Good thing the other manage to knock some sense to me and so I keep on living.**

 **Well, half alive I may said…"** Tsuna chuckled sadly and Reborn know what he meant. Being emotionless, stoic person who don't know what is 'love' generally, is what he considered as half alive.

There's a long pause between them, Tsuna use that time to calm himself down.

 **"** **If you don't mind, can you tell me why did you ask me those questions?"** Reborn asked softly not wanting to pushed the boy too much.

Tsuna smiled sincerely, **"because you might be the one who can save me. afterall, you are my sunshine…"** He said.

Reborn then replied with a smile. **"and you are my sky…"**


	124. Chapter 113

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** _ **Foreign Language"**_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

Tsuna stared at his watch, it's 7.25... It considered late from his usual schedule. But for now Tsuna feels that he still have so much time, even though it's only 35 minutes more before the class started.

He sighed, after what happened last night he feels awkward to meet his friends again. Plus, his HI is ringing since he separated with Reborn some minutes ago. Something is definitely going to happen...

Tsuna took another deep breath, bracing himself to open the door, but before he do, he's backing away to avoid a kick.

 _'What the-?!'_ He thought.

But before he can look at his attacker, there are some punches coming to him.

 _'Right, left, duck!'_ Tsuna gracefully avoided them all. It's easy for him, but what bothered him is... why would anyone attacked him, inside the school?

Tsuna was taking all the punches and the kicks before, so no voice is earned from their fight, but Tsuna thinks that it's enough of running and it's time for him to fight back. However, he couldn't do that if they keeps on fighting on the hallway. And so, Tsuna decided to lure his attacker to followed him to the rooftop...

 **"is that all you can do? Running away?"** Tsuna perked his ears at the familiar voice. It's akira...

Tsuna hissed and turn his back, but he is surprised. He was expecting for the masked man to stand there but no... the person who is standing there is...

 **"Toshi?"** The mentioned boy grinned wickedly. Even though Tsuna always see that kind of smirk in the old time, he can feel it clearly, something off with that smirk.

And the negative aura that oozing out from the blonde, Tsuna feels that it's way unnormal for him to have that.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, **"you're not Toshi..."** He growled.

The grin went wider, it looks like a psyco smile right now.

 **"sharp eyes, Tsunayoshi..."** 'Toshi' said.

 **"What the h*** are you doing with my brother's body, Akira? Isn't my father's body is enough for you?"** Tsuna gritted his teeth in anger.

 **"oh, I just take over this body as easy as taking candy from a baby, however this one is still untrained yet. And your father's body are getting weak. I'm not satisfied with both of them, I better take yours."** He then smirked, **"...but that doesn't mean I won't take your other friends body... I can always do that, even easier than taking this body."**

Tsuna is furious, but he know that he only have a very smallpossibility to win against him even when he use Toshi's body and not 'the masked man'...

And the reason is because he is not completely healed yet. Plus, all the stress that he got since last night is slowing the prongress.

In short, Tsuna is not in condition to fight against someone who could make he whole world in chaos when he had his own body. Tsuna know it, and he also learnt his lesson from the last fight.

Tsuna is doing nothing but staring at the 'boy' hatefully. 'Toshi' took out a blade then he stabbed his arm. Blood is dripping out of his wound. Tsuna widened his eyes in shock.

 **"What are you-"**

But 'Toshi' seem doesn't care as he stabbed his right shoulder after that.

 **"Stop it!"** Tsuna shouted. **"don't harm him!"**

'Toshi' smirked again, Tsuna didn't stopped him, he pleaded for him to stop. And by seing his reaction 'Toshi' knows what happen. **"I know that you can't fight me, and you don't have to, just let me take your body and I won't touch any of your friends anymore."** 'Toshi' is nearing Tsuna, but each time he does, Tsuna take a step back.

Akira has lost his patience and so he said, **"fine, so you want to do this in hard way?..."** He then suddenly disappeard but then reappeared right in front of Tsuna.

 **"I'm fine with that..."** 'Toshi' whispered right next to Tsuna's ear before he sent Tsuna flying and hit the fence.

 **"Gah!"** Tsuna cried. Good thing he manage to fall on his feet. Tsuna glared at him, but deep down he started to panic.

 **"Tsuna! Are you okay?"**

 _"eh, Henko? You're here?"_ Tsuna asked.

 **"I am..."**

 _"but how- oh wait, I know how..."_ Henko give him a '?' look. _'he can't create that doom because Toshi doesn't have that type of flame.'_ Tsuna added for himself as he's back to his feet _._

 **"I think I have no other choice..."** Tsuna said, while 'Toshi' smirked when he see Tsuna set his stance.

 **"let's do this..."** Tsuna said as his eyes blazing with rainbow...

* * *

#With the other

 **"TOSHI-NII!"**

 **"TOSHI!"**

 **"Oi, FAKE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"**

A blonde, a teenage ravenetet, a baby, and a silvernette is running and screaming Toshi's name, hoping that the said boy suddenly appeard.

Yeah, you guess it right, Toshi is missing...

 _This morning, when Reborn is back from his walk with Tsuna he found that everyone is stunned in shock. Well, Loke, Riki, Riku, and Hibari is not shocked, they looked angry, but why?_

 _He also see something odd in this room. it's not just the strange vase who is magically floating near the floor but also his stupid student who is floating in the mid air as if someone is choking him._

 _ **"what's going on here?"**_ _He asked to no one particular, but magically that manage to snapped the frozened time._

 _Everyone took a very deep breath, some of them even choking for air, especially Tsuki who is choughing in chocking manner._

 _Reborn is running and rubbing his back so his student can breath properly,_ _ **"what's wrong?"**_ _he asked._

 _ **"Someone... Someone came..."**_ _Tsuki said crookedly._

 _ **"Who?"**_ _Reborn asked._

 _ **"S**t! He took away Toshi..."**_ _Loke shouted in anger. Reborn is now curious,_ _ **"who did?"**_ _He asked this time in demanding tone._

 _ **"The masked man kidnap..."**_ _Mukuro answered him. Reborn ears are perking at the name._

 _"I was the one that he after..." Tsuna's words is echoing inside the hitman's mind as he started to feel wariness in his chest._

 _ **"We better find him NOW..."**_ _Reborn said, everybody nods. And then they all separated into sme groups..._

And that is what happened...

They have been looking for Toshi for 1 hour but there is still no sign of Toshi. To them, Toshi is still no where to be found...


	125. Chapter 114

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** _ **Foreign Language"**_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Tsuna POV

 _'This is crazy! Akira surely is forcing Toshi to do all of this!'_ I thought.

I saw our battlefield. if only I didn't use my mist flame and dark flame to cover it, I don't know how many commotion that this has caused. Seriously, this rooftop is ready to collapse...

 **"why don't you just give up. You know that you can't continue this..."** Akira said with that devil smirk plastering Toshi's face. I hissed.

He's right, I can't continue this and so do Toshi. Our fight has damaged not just the whole roof, but also our body. Both of us has lose so many blood, and I can feel that some of my ribs are broken, How about Toshi? I hope he doesn't, I've been holding my power afterall.

But still, I need to bring him to the hospital now, or else he could die. And I need to do it fast, cause I can feel my own consciousness is fading away.

 _"Henko, do you have any plan?"_ I finally asked.

 **"Sorry, Tsuna. But I don't... with your condition now I don't think we can win this battle. Moreover your softhearted self is getting in the way to act seriously with your opponent."**

Hate to say, but yeah I admit it, I can't fght Toshi seriously. He just the victim here. he got nothing to do with this, This is all because of me. And yet I can't save him because of my state...

 _'D*** IT!'_ I cursed as I receive another hard kick from him,

I slumped down, I have no more energy to make myself stand up, my mists barrier is fading away too by now...

I can hear foot steps come and nearing me. I tried to peek, even though I know who is it.

 **"you're mine..."** Akira's voice is creeping me out. ' _Will this be my end?_ ' I asked myself as I shut my eyes tight.

I was expecting something to happen to me, but nothing is happening, instead I started to hear some sounds.

 **"Back off... we won't let you to get more closer to him..."**

 _ **'**_ _Eh? Isn't this Gioto-nii's voice?'_ I thought. I also feels something warm running thorough my veins, it feels nice.

 **"hold on Tsuna, we're going to ultimately help you now"** This voice!

 **"Knuckle-nii?"** I called weakly as I opened my eyes.

 **"don't move too much yet, Tsuna. I'm treating your wounds..."** He said again and I just obedient. I relaxed a bit, if he's here then that means my niichans are here.

I trusted them, they must be strong enough to at least hold Akira until I got myself recovered.

And so I'm taking my time at least until I can sitted again. It didn't take too long, though.

When I already half recovered I stood up back on my feet ignoring Knuckle-nii's scold because of my sudden movement.

Well I can't hold myself anymore. I'm worry for my niichans. Sure they are strong, but this is Akira that we're talking about. The person that they have fight with 400 years ago, who knows what will happen?

 _'Let's see... Akira is possessing Toshi right now, and that's why Toshi is still fighting even though he supposedly already passed out by now. All that I know is that we have to kill Toshi so Akira won't possess him anymore, but that is a VERY BIG NO..._

 _Isn't there any other way?'_ I thought as I observed the battle before my eyes.

My eyes sharp gaze fell at one spot. There is something on the back of Toshi's neck.

 **"That symbol!"** I said surprisedly, that is the same symbol with what he was used to controlled my mind before...

So this mean, Toshi isn't possessed yet! He just being controlled by Akira!

Great! That means I can still do something...

but what?

Then, as if answering my question, a voice can be heard. **"use us, master..."** It says.

I recognize this voice. It's white!

 _'But how?'_ I asked it.

 **"just close your eyes, just feel us flowing inside of you, and leave the rest to us..."**

I do what it says. I close my eyes then I feel it, my flames are synchronizing into one big power.

* * *

Normal POV

Tsuna opened his eyes... gone already, that brown doe eyes, and no... his colourful sharp eyes is not there to replace them. Instead, his eyes is now calm-narrow and its colour is sparkling silver.

He's in the HDWM now...

On his forehead, There is a beautiful sparkling light-silver flame, dancing happily. Tsuna looks different, he looked so much stronger.

Henko is shocked, not just at how pure Tsuna's 'white flame' is, but also at How Tsuna know how to use it? He haven't told him how to do it, right?

 **"T-Tsuna?"** Knuckle called, still shocked and amazed at the brunet.

 **"sorry Knuckle-nii, but I have to go..."** Tsuna said in a very calm tone. He then entered the battle.

All the first gen are shocked at him, the same with Akira, he didn't calculate this to ever happened. Tsuna is now cornering Akira like a dragon. He stikes as if dancing in the soft clouds, so beautiful yet deadly...

As his final strike, Tsuna burned the symbol on the back of Toshi's neck.

As it got burned, Toshi screamed painfully. Yes, it's Toshi who screamed...

When the flames finally died down, Toshi lose his balance. And so he fell down, uncouncious.

 **"Hup!"** Tsuna manage to catch him before he hit the broken floor. He then sighed in relief. Tsuna went out from his HDWM, his eyes back to its original.

 **"don't worry Toshi, you're safe now... I'm going to take you to the hospital..."** Tsuna said in whisper, as he carried Toshi on his back.

He glanced a his niichans, **"minna-san, thanks for your help..."** He said with a sincere smile.

 **"anytime, Tsuna..."** Giotto replied, also with a smile.

Tsuna then take Toshi away to be treated...


	126. Chapter 115

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** _ **Foreign Language"**_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

Tsuna didn't bring Toshi to the hospital, he was thinking to get Toshi to the Infirmary, where he hopes that Shamal is there and not flirting with some random girls.

Fortunately the bell has rang, and so no one spotted him with Toshi who is injured on his back.

Another great news is that both of Lisa and Shamal is there. T

hey were talking about Tsuna's medical state, but now that Tsuna himself is here, injured, they can't help themselves but ask. **"What happen?!"** They both asked at the same time.

Tsuna just replied with a weak smile, too exhausted to talk. He then showed Toshi who is on his back. **"please… save him"** Tsuna pleaded.

They both nodded in sync, Shamal then brought Toshi to the bed, closed the curtain and started to treated him while Tsuna is being treated by Lisa. **"Thanks Lisa-sensei… I owe you both…"** Tsuna smiled

 **"** **don't be, you already part of my family, I'm glad to help you"** Lisa replied with smile.

Some minutes later the door abruply opened.

 **"** **Tsuna!"** some people called Tsuna's name, while the said boy almost jolted because of shock.

He blinked for few times, _'what are they doing here?"_ He questioned.

 **"** **I called them here…"** Shamal said as if answering him. Shamal then removed the curtain, revealing Toshi who is sleeping peacefully still with scars and blood on his shirt (A/N : when he was ambushed they were still sleeping, well, most of them)

Nana who don't know anything rushed to his baby boy who is lying uncounciously on the bed. **"w-what happened?"** She asked in whisper, She's already crying.

Nonody dare to answer her, cause there's no way they would tell the truth to her.

Tsuna realized the situation and so he decided to take the blame, **"It's my fault. We were fighting over something, I think I've went too far, I don't know that it will be ended this way, I'm sorry…"** Tsuna apologized. Then he rechieve a gift from Nana. a hot slap right on his cheek.

 **"** **How could you? I never thought that you would be like this…"** Nana cried.

Everyone stunned at the scene. No one do anything to fix the missunderstanding, not even Reborn…

Tsuna smiled sadly. **"I'm sorry Nana-san… I'm sorry for injuring your** ** _son…_** **I really regret it. Please forgive me…"** Tsuna bowed. Nana just ignored him and passed him so she can carresed his son's face with love.

Tsuna then strighten his body, seing the scene in front of him now makes his heart break even more.

 **"** **P-Please, e-excuse me for a moment…"** Tsuna tried to surpress his shutter as he then went out with his head hanged low. He tried his best to hide the tears on the corner of his eyes.

Once he manage to get out from the room he ran and ran as his tears falling freely. He ignored his friends call. He doesn't want anyone to see him when he's in his phatenic side.

Well, he can't hold it anymore. The presure that he got after he discovered the truth of his family which is also the truth of the world, plus the feeling of guilty from what happened and what will happen to his friends that he assume that it's because off him, is going hairy inside of him. It's unbearable. Just a small chit-chat with Reborn isn't enough to relieved him.

And so he ran and ran, hoping that he can also running away from the fate that chained him…

He doesn't know where his feet is taking him and he doesn't care. He just want to be far away… a place that peaceful, where he can shouted his heart out.

His legs finally give up. He fall of his knees. The fragnant from the flower that surround him and the soft breeze can't take his sorrows away…

Yup, he is on the Namimori Hill now. He just uncounciously went here. To the place where he can hides, where he can screams, where he can cries. A peaceful place where Aria usually hugged him and caressed his troubles away.

This place is a sanctuary for the little Tsuna.

Usually being in this place alone can relief his stress. If that's not enough, Tsuna usually sings or humms the song of 'Monody' like how Aria used to in the past.

But this time it's different…

Tsuna cries his heart out while leaning under his favourite tree and hugging his knees. He told himself that it's lame to cry like this, but his tears just won't stop coming out.

 _===tears are words that came when your mouth is sealed and your heart can't express===_

He's tired for being him. He's tired of living. He really want to rest next to his mothers... but he can't…

can't take the path of suicide like how he did on the day when he knows Aria's he die, then many people will die too. The will be suffered. The world will be in chaos… Tsuna knows that.

But he is not a robot who has no heart but steel nor he is a doll who has no expression other than that smile. He is a human. Not a superhuman. Just a normal human being.

too much pressure from the responsible that he takes is slowly breaking him. Even when he had no more tears to shred he's still crying.

He need some affection, not a slap who only break him further. He need someone who would listen and understand his pain. And Tsuna only trusted that job to one person and her name is Aria, his mom.

Since her death Tsuna always keeps his pain to himself, letting them bitting his sanity…

Tired of crying, Tsuna take a deep breath then staring at the sky. It's sunny with some puffy clouds companying them. Tsuna smiled in jealousy, ' _even the sky has its companion_ ' he thought.

His mind is now blank, nothing came to his dame mind…

Nothing…

He feels drained and… Empty…

(A/N : good thing that no one is attacking cause if there is than it will definitely become Tsuna's death, since he can't fight on his current condition).

Tsuna closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, he hugged his knees again. He hides his face. He ignores every words of encouragement from Henko.

He can feel a raindrop fell on his arm but he ignore it. Then another drop fell on his head and his neck. It turns out to be drizzle. Just a drizzle while the sun is still shining brightly.

It's cold… Tsuna feels cold and he start to shivering, but he just stubbornly stay on his spot, not minding to take a better shelter.

He's too depressed to think of what should he do…

Humms of 'Monody' can be heard. As he started to feel warm. He thought that it's only his imagination so he just aimply ignored it…

 ** _Summer in the hills_**

 ** _Those hazy days I do remember_**

 ** _We were running still_**

 ** _Had the whole world at our feet_**

That soft humms stopped as that gentle voice sings the lyric…

 ** _Watching seasons change_**

 ** _Our roads were lined with adventure_**

 ** _Mountains in the way_**

 ** _Couldn't keep us from the sea_**

That warmness… it feels like a hug… ' _wait, a hug?'_ Tsuna just realized that this is not his imagination, someone really hugs him…

and that voice, its similar to Aria's voice and the way she sings the song is exactly the same with how Aria sings it.

 ** _Here we stand open arms_**

 ** _This is home where we are_**

 ** _Ever strong in the world that we made_**

 ** _I still hear you in the breeze_**

 ** _See your shadows in the trees_**

 ** _Holding on, memories never change_**

The song ends, and Tsuna's curiousity rised. He then rised his head then stared at his side. **"Hi…"** she said with a smile.

Tsuna set a stoic face, **"why are you here, Riku?"** he asked.

 **"** **nothing, just want to accompanying the lonely wolf…"** She said, smiling fondly.

 **"** **I don't need your accompany, I want to- no, I need to be alone."** Tsuna said with his hoarse voice, too much crying I assume.

 **"** **well, this place is comfy, at least I will stay to take some rest…"** Riku said as she put her jacket to replace her hug.

Tsuna doesn't respond, he actually liked her company. It's comfortable. With Riku is humming the melody, Tsuna feels like he sent back to his childhood, where he cries over his abusement and bullies with Aria on his side, conforting him with the song.

 **"** **you know Tsuna,** **You don't have to keep it to yourself everytime… everyone need someone else to lean on, to share with. No one can survive alone. That's why I'm here for you…"** Tsuna is shocked, that phrase… it's exactly the same…

Tsuna looked at her face. Her smile… it feels so warm. And her eyes, they're sparkling with love.

Tsuna can feel her affection... it's sincere...

Slowly his long frozened heart melted. He trowed his gaze to the ground for a while before he then asked **"will you leave?..."** He asked, **"If I told you the truth… If I told you about everything, will you leave me?"** light of hope is starting to shine back from his dull eyes.

Riku smiled fondly, **"of course not, I will stay. Even if you forced me to leave, I won't… trust me…"**

Tsuna looks hesitated but then Henko said, **"just tell her Tsuna… that way, at least you won't feel the burden too much. Telling her will relieved you…" ** He said.

Tsuna took the advice and so he decided to tell her, **"Fine… I'll tell you. but first…"** Tsuna said, he then took out his pinkie. **"promised me that you won't tell the other about this?"**

Riku chuckled at how sometimes he can be so childlish. But anyway she knitted their pinkies together, **"Alright…** ** _I Pinkie promise, I_** ** _Cross My Heart, Hope to Fly, Stick a Cupcake in my Eye_** ** _!_** **"** she said while giggling.

Tsuna chuckled faintly. **"I was joking on that, I can't believe that you really did it…"** He said.

Riku glad to see him smiling, **"well, I'll do anything to gain your trust, just doing that is nothing to me"** she said.

Tsuna smiled. But not so long then he dropped his smile as he sighed, **"okay… now -"**

Tsuna then started to tell her about everything. His whole past, his curses, visions that he sees, things that he discovered… to be short, _'the truth'_.


	127. Chapter 116

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** _ **Foreign Language"**_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Tsuna POV

(A/N : Tsuna told Riku everything _except_ about his vision of his death. So yeah, she knows who is the masked man now…)

I finished my story. Now I stared at Riku… as I expected, she cried…

I gasped as she suddenly hugged me tightly, with her shaken voice she then said, **"I'm sorry Tsuna…"**

I'm a bit surprised by that but then I rubbed her back before I asked **"what are you apologizing for?"**

 **"** **for not being there…"** Riku answered. **"for not being on your side to support you on those times… I'm sorry…"**

I smiled warmly as I hugged her, I then whispered softly, **"It's okay… I should be the one who apologized. I didn't tell you and anyone else about this… now, please don't cry, seing you like this will only broke my heart further"** I said honestly.

This is one of the reasons why I had never told anyone about _'the truth'_. I knows that they won't be ready to hear it, even _the_ Reborn must be at least beyond of shock.

I regret that I told Riku about this. I shouldn't do it,.. I should just remain silent even though that means I have to sacrifice my own feeling. It's better than told her about those. Well… even though I can feel that my chest is almost exploded because of that. At least I won't see my sister cried like this. _'Sorry Riku…'_ I said in my mind.

After some moments later, Riku finally controlled herself and stopped crying. **"so Tsuna… about** ** _that_** **curse, when is your time limit?"** She asked, while nipping her lower lips slightly.

I know that I shouldn't have to answered but 'the rice has become porridge', she knows my story so why should I bother to hide it anymore?

I smiled, but it looks like it turned into a sad one, I can't changed it into a happy one and so throwed my gaze at the sky, **"well, I supposedly still have 2 years to spend, but from what I saw last night I think it'll be shorten 'till 1 year again…"** I chuckled halfheartedly, **"so basically I will die, with or without the curse."** again, I receive a hug from her, this time it's tighter as if she don't want to let me go.

 **"** **don't worry Riku, It's not as bad as it's heard."** I tried to comforted her. now I felt even guiltier.

 **"** **Tsuna… is there anything that I could do? Is there anything that I could do to change it?"** She muffled her question. **"If there is… Just say it. I would do anything to help you… I'll do it I promise… because… because I don't want to lose you…"** She said it barely whispering but I can still hear it. I'm happy to hear it. This means she cared about me.

I released our hug then lifted her eyes so our eyes met. **"listen Riku, this is my fate. All that I can do is accepting it and live my life. I know since I'm a child that I won't live for so long, neither it because of the abusement or the other factor, and so I've prepared myself to be dead anytime. And since I don't want to make anyone else worry, I never told anyone about this. But now that you know, I hope that when my time is up you can be on my side, facing my death with a smile… would you do that for me?"** her eyes are glassy but she nodded. I smiled.

 **"** **Thanks…"** I thanked.

There is silence between us…

 **"** **then how about your plan? Is there anything that I can help?"** she asked, she's already calmer by now.

I tried to think about it, then I remembered **"actually… there is…"**

 **"** **yes?"**

 **"** **it's about my vision about Loke-san…"** I can see that her face is saddening.

 **"** **about that… is that true? Will that really happen?"** she asked timidly.

 **"** **I don't know. But of course I don't want that to happen, and that's why I need your help. Do you have a plan to prevent that? I was thinking to send him away to Italy by giving a vacation packade for his birthday present, but I know that he'll be suspicious if I'm the one who give it."** (A/N : now you know the prize of the quiz –chapter 111-)

 **"** **Then, how about me? I'll give it to him…"** I shooked my head, disagreeing.

 **"** **none of us can do it. He'll thought that I told you to do it on purpose. I can only think that an outsider should do it…"**

Hearing that, she put her hand on her chin in thingking pose. We both do…

To be truth, other than what I've said, I can't think of any other plan. Even though I usually can planned many complicated plans just in some minutes, I just can't do it these past days. It's as if I'm slowminded.

I think I'm too tired to think about the things rasionaly… tired both of mentally and physically…

I was blank minded 'till Riku's shout snapped me back to reality, **"It's simple!"** she clapped her hands once.

 **"** **we could ask Roselina to do it!"** She said excitedly.

I patted my forehead, **"oh yeah, her! how could I forgot about her!"** I said. Yeah, Roselina, you can say that she is Loke-san's lover, even thought they won't admit it they loved each other. She is Italian. Her skin is smooth silky white, her eyes is green and her wavy black hair falls perfectly framing her face. She looks like a model. It's still a mystery why wouldn't they married…

 **"** **If I remember it correctly, she works at the zoo right?"** Riku asked while I nodded as answer.

 **"** **So we're going to the zoo?!"** Henko asked excitedly. I smiled at his childlishness.

 _"_ _Yes we are…"_ I answered. **"Let's go then…"** I pulled her hand but she stayed.

 **"** **are you sure to go to the zoo now? Aren't you supposed to rest?"** She frowned.

I smiled, **"I will, but later on… We need to visit her now, or else she can't cooperate with us for Loke-san's birthday tomorrow."** I reasoned. **"besides I want to see some lions~"** I said, copying Henko's style.

 **"** **fine then… I'll let you slip for this one"** She then punch my arm so I released my grip on her, **"you owe me a soda for that…"**

I smiled, **"gotcha"**

Then we both walk side by side to the zoo…


	128. Chapter 117

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** _ **Foreign Language"**_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

#with the other

~some minutes after Riku and Reborn left~

(A/N : Yeah, he left… where do you asked? Well... I'll let you know about that later… ;) )

 **"** **erm…"** Toshi grumped as he finally opened his eyes.

 **"** **To-kun! I'm so glad that you're awake!"** Nana cried in happiness as she hugged him.

 **"** **eh, Mama? Why are you here where is this?"** he asked. But before he got his answer he jolted up with widened eyes, **"Where's Tsuna-nii?!"** He shouted.

Tsuki went to his twin's side to calm him down, **"take it easy Toshi… Tsuna-nii is not here,** **he just left. But don't worry Riku is getting him"** he said, but the horror expression on Toshi's face is still remain there.

Toshi hissed as he tried to get down from the bed, **"oi, you can't move yet!"** Shamal scolded.

 **"** **but I need to tell Tsuna-nii about something!"** Toshi retorted.

 **"** **voiced it Herbivore…"** Hibari said, eyes sharpened at the shivered boy.

 **"** **B-But you will said that I'm crazy…"** Toshi shuttered under the prefect gaze.

 **"** **Hmp… try us"** Gokudera chalanged with a scowl, but Toshi still subornly silent,

 **"** **kufufu~ maybe you need to be touched with this?"** Mukuro smirked as he materializing his trident.

Now that he cornered by three people who will definitely turned him into pulp if he doesn't tell them, he have no more courage and decided to tell them.

 **"** **W-Well, so here's the thing… when I was possessed with that masked person, I was sent to a place where there is no one else but me. but not so long then, someone called my name, and so I tried to find who called me but no avail. I can't find anyone. And so I asked him what does he want from me.**

 **That voice said that he only want to tell me about something and instructed me to listen carefully, and so I did.**

 **He told me that what Tsuna-nii told us about he's going to dead is true. He said that the time is near and Tsuna-nii really needs us, even though he told us to go away. When I asked him what will be the reason, he said** ** _'It supposed to be the curse, but in the the end it will be a sacrifices.'_** **I then asked him about how does he know this? He answered** ** _'I am his father… He is my son… I know his secret and he knows mine…_** **" then after that his voice is started to fading away as I feel a burning sensation on my neck.**

 **All that I know before I passed out is that Tsuna-nii is telling me that everthing is going to be alright…"** Toshi finished his story.

 **"** **Tsuna's father?"** Yamamoto asked.

 **"** **as if his biological father?"** Gokudera added the question.

 **"** **but if I remember it correctly, he called his biological father with 'otou-san'. So, can it be anyone else?"** Riki asked.

 **"** **M-Maybe it's that Gamma-guy…"** Chrome voiced her opinion shyly.

 **"** **he called him 'dad'"** Loke said.

 **"** **then, could it be that ba- I mean Iemitsu-** ** _san_** **?"** Gokudera said (note the sascram) while glancing at Nana.

 **"** **Hn…"** Hibari said as he shooked his head twice.

 **"** **so who is he, Toshi-kun?"** Kyoko asked.

 **"** **I don't know"** Toshi replied. **"I never heard his voice before, I don't think that he's papa"** He said.

 **"** **so, no clue?"** Hana said folding her arm.

 **"** **we're EXTREME-ly lost"** Ryohei commented as everyone in the room closed their ear.

 **"** **shut up herbivore"** then after that warning they are all quiet, each of them is thinking over what Toshi just told them. It's so peacefull…

Well until Nana broke that peace, **"can anyone explained about what happen to Tsuna? What's wrong with his flame? There's nothing wrong with him right?"** She asked as she rubbed her hand, hearing the others saying, makes her somehow feel very guilty for slapping Tsuna before.

No one dare to answer her, _'she just a civilian…'_ MOST of them thought.

To other's ear, this question might heard as a simple common question that a civilian would ask, but to Loke, he catched something else…

 **"** **why do you hide it? You've known about us, that we are Mafioso all along, right? Your questions has just proven it…"** everyone is shocked at his statement while Nana spontantly closed her mouth with her hands.

 **"** **w-what are you saying?"** she tried to lie but of course Loke won't let her go.

 **"** **stop pretending. Jut tell me how far you know about mafia of else I've to forced you to speak"** Loke threatened. He doesn't really need her answer actually, he did this for her own safety. Cause if someone already know about 'flames' then she or he has crossed the line of being a normal civilians, and that's why he asked Nana of how far she knows about mafia.

Nana hesitated to talk, she remembered her promise with her husband, Iemitsu that she won't said a word about it to protected their sons by mingling with the civilians. But now that she think about it, nothing is normal anymore, even if she is an air-headed woman she still knows that something is off from people that lives in her house. Their attics is not _normal._ (A/N : well of course. What do you expect from _unique people_ like them?)

She also found it strange that Toshi and Tsuki are often get bruises even though they're not clumsy. (A/N : sincerely yours, by Reborn… *smirk*)

If she was ignoring those things, this conversation is way too intense to be ignored and so she thought, _'Why do I bother to hide it?'_ and so she said, **"Yeah, I know about Mafia…"** now the twins eyes are almost popped out from its places.

Loke listened to her carefully, **"I know that my husband, Iemitsu works for Vongola fagmilia though I don't know what he does. Secondly, yes I know the flames, my bestfriend once told me that I have rain flame even though I don't know about how to use it. I know that there are 7 types of flames, sky, storm, rain, sun, lightning, mist, and cloud but I never saw it with my own eyes. my bestfriend, Sakura and her husband Yoshimura which Tsuna-kun's biological parents, are connected with Mafia and so I know just a little about it.**

 **Oh, and sorry for hiding this part but Sakura told me to keep this as secret before she died after giving Tsuna his birth. I promised to not telling anyone, even Iemitsu"** She apologized.

 **"** **I can't believe this…"** Toshi muttered.

Loke sighed, the twins seems shocked. **"is there anything else?"** He asked.

Nana shooked her head, **"that's all"**

Loke nodded understand, **"fine then… now, I need you to choose, if you want to know about what happen to Tsuna-kun then you'll endanger your own life, are you okay with it?"**

 **"** **wait, dad!"** Riki shouted.

Loke stared at her, **"she deserved to know, but it's all up to her choise. Like what people said, 'curiousity kills the cat'… so, what is your choise, Nana?"**

Without hesitating she answered, **"tell me about it."**

 **"** **but Mama!"** This time the twins tried to stopped her.

Nana looked at her sons fondly, **"I have to know about this. It's okay. If there's someone targeting me, you both can protect me right?"** her saying manage to shut the twoo.

Nana then stared at Loke seriously. Loke understand, **"you may take a seat…"** Lisa offered a chair to her before Loke told her about everything that he knows…

Each of the information that coming from his mouth feels like a sword who is stabbing her **.** She feels humiliated. Not because of what he said but because of her doing…

After the story is finished, Nana has cried again, **"I-I'm such… a t-terrible… m-mother…"** She said between her sobs…

Lisa and the twins is encouraging her. while Shamal is offering her a herbal tea to make her relaxed.

After some minutes she finally recovered…

 **"** **do anyone know where he is? I really need to apologized to him…"** She said with red puffy eyes.

 **"** **I'm afraid no-"**

SFX : *tet tet tet**tet tet tet*

Loke's phone is ringing, there's an incoming mail from Riku. He opens it.

It's a selfie of her and Tsuna who is smiling, in front of a lion cage…

 **"** **This is from Riku, she said 'he's fine… by now we're at the zoo to make him relaxed after what happened to him… I'll give you the next information later...' "** everyone feels relived to hear that.

 **"** **well, at least now we know that he's alright…"** Loke can't hide his smile as he observed some more pictures of them.

 **"** **ano, Loke-san…"** Haru called.

 **"** **yes?"**

 **"** **It's great to know that he's alright… but if I may ask… are they dating?"** Loke blinked twice before he then laughed causing Haru blushed in embarassement.

 **"** **Haha! Sorry… I didn't meant to laughed at you. It's just… well how to said it… as far that I know, no they're not dating."**

 **"** **really?"**

 **"** **well, they are close to each other, maybe because they are at the same age and was having a similar background? I don't know…"** Riki said. **"but I have to warn you… hugging and holding each other's hands is common things in our family, including him. So I hope that you won't be jealous if you caught us doing it…"** she smirked, **"both of you"** she added as Kyoko and Haru blushed while the others are laughing.


	129. Chapter 118

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** _ **Foreign Language"**_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

Normal POV

#somewhere

This small hut is the place that _they_ choose as their meeting place. The meeting place of the seven of the strongest _people_ in the world. they are known as Arcobaleno…

"They're glowing again, not so long ago…" the sun stated.

"yeah, as if they're calling for our help…" the storm added.

"but who did it?" the first half rain said.

No one said a word… not even the cloud who used to act like a kid. This matter is too serious to be joked around, because last time their pacifier glowed, they lost their sky… And recently, their pacifier glowed three time counted, and they don't know why. And that's the reason why they're gathering like this despite how busy they are and how some of them hated eachother.

"are you sure not to call us by accident, Lackey?" the second half rain kicked the cloud's head.

"ouch! I swear, It's not me! I don't even know how!" the cloud cried.

"truth, I don't think that he can do it, neither of us know how…" the lightning said while fixing the position of his glasses.

"Muu~ maybe someone else did it?" the mist said.

"but who? Only us the Arcobaleno can do that, this is our internal connection, if the other tri-ni-set bearer did called us, it feels different" the storm said.

"well, there is still the sky, right?" everyone stunned at the Lackey's statement.

SFX : *whack*

"idiot, she has passed away remember!" the first half rain scolded him.

Then the aura is turning gloomy,'till the sun said, "he might be right…" everyone stared at him in confusion, "maybe, _he_ has choose another person to replace her"

They hummed, "that could be the case" the lightning nodded agree. the other except the mist, the sun, and the cloud followed.

"but then, who is she or he? Why don't we know about it?" the second rain said.

"maybe he don't want to meet us?" the mist stated in flat tone.

"anyone has suggestion about who might this person be?" the storm asked.

"I do…" the sun said without hesitation, tensing the mist while making the others staring at him with curiousity.

"spill it" the first rain said

"It could be one of my students"

"one of the twins?" the both rain asked.

The sun shooked his head, "not the twins, but Ishida-kun" he purposely use _his biological family's_ surname.

"who is that?" the mist asked in uninterested tone _._

"as I was saying, he's one of my students, well… sort off." The sun seems like he doesn't want to exposed this _Ishida-kun_ too much.

"so, what's about him?" the lightning asked.

"first of all his flame is sky flame. Secondly, he is strong yet he's weak-"

"I don't get it" the cloud said gaining a whack from his seniors.

"-as I was saying, he is strong, I mean his flames are strong, I can feel it even though he never showed it to me. but his health state is poor. His face is pale and he looks more like a living dead, and he even confirmed that he is dying, though I know that he never visited the hospital for any check up. we all know how Luce always react if we talked about her health till death finally took her from us, and his reaction is exactly the same…

The third reason is, he has a lovely personalities. He's so likeable and always accepting people, at first you might think that he's avoiding you but he actually care more than anyone else. He don't even bulge to trown his life away to help a complete stranger.

characteristic of a true sky…

To me, just this three is more than enough to assume that _he_ is the sky Arcobaleno… our missing sky…"

Hearing Reborn praising someone else like that make the others stunned for a while.

As the most positive person among them, the storm smiled then commented, "maybe that boy really is our sky…"

"How could you be so sure?" the lightning asked.

"easy… as we all know, our pal over here never talked or even trusted anyone. I know no one else than Luce and Aria. I don't even know either he trusted me or not" the storm giggled but the sun doesn't mind cause it's true.

"he sounds interesting. Are you sure that I've never met him before?" the second rain asked.

"never, although you were almost meeting him back at the Hokaido, unfortunately he's not in the condition that time." the sun explained. The second rain gave him a long 'o'

"hm… I don't trust that person" the mist said.

"I don't asked you to, I just voiced my guess. Beside, do you have any other candidate?" the sun sounds chalenging but the mist just shrug it off.

"maybe I do. The same descripsion I may said, but different name. It's ashame that he told me that I couldn't tell anyone about him." They stared sharply at her with glint of curiousity .

"hmp, don't you even think to payed me cause he's way ritcher than any of you" she smirked.

"is that so?" the first rain smirked as she has took an interest about the both candidates. "why don't we just visited them to see which one is?" the second rain suggested.

the mist shooked her head, "unfortunately, he's not available rightnow." 'h*** he haven't contacted me since last night…' she added to herself.

"either does Ishida-kun." The sun said, he has a frown that goes unnoticed. But if you really skilled enough to see it you will find that the frown contain worriedness.

The other raised their brow at the statement, "is this a coincidence?" the storm found it suspicious that the both of them is not 'avaiable' at the same time.

Both of the mist and the sun just shrugged their shoulder.

No one said another word after that. But silently, the rest of the five member has put their wager on which side will win.

(A/N : have they forgotten that being a sky arcobaleno doesn't goes that way? *sweatdrop*)

* * *

Normal POV

#With Tsuna and Riku

Tsuna and Riku has succeed to invited Roselina to their plan. She hasn't been told about the reason but she already agreed to come to her crush's birthday. She welcomed them to her office, but they decline, they said that they want to enjoy themselves at the zoo.

And so that is what they do…

They visited the lions (A/N : Henko is squealing when they did, and Tsuna just chuckled at his childlishness), the bears, the monkeys, the elephants, the gorillas, the birds, the beavers, and currently the giraffes.

It's a long walk since the zoo is huge and they are tired, so now they're taking a break.

 **"** **and there it goes!"** Riku cripped happily (A/N : she just send the pictures to Loke).

Tsuna smiled at the sight. It's rare to see her this happy, she used to be a cold person, and as far that he knows she never act this childlish. It's not like he hate it, he just found it funny that she became like this just because he agreed to take some selfies with her.

Tsuna giggled to see her still taking some picture even after he leave her to buy them drinks.

Tsuna took the soda can then touched her cheek with it, she squealed. **"Eep! Hey! Why did you do that!"** She scowled, but it somehow looks like a pout.

 **"** **because you're too busy for taking those pictures."** Tsuna smirked. **"here, now we're even…"** he passed that soda can to her, she catch it with ease.

 **"** **thanks"** she thanked. Riku then opened the tab and drink it's contain greedily.

 **"** **whoa, whoa, take it easy girl. I won't ask even a single drop of yours, I have mine…"** Tsuna giggled.

 **"** **haah! It hit the spot! I was so thristy, my throat feels like a desert."** She said jokingly as she tossed the empty can to the nearby trash can.

 **"** **I have never see you this excited… is there something great happening lately?"** Tsuna asked before he drank his lemon tea. This cold beverage has wash away his over heat and also make him forgetting his pain. (A/N : well yeah, he's still injured remember? Plus, there's something else… but I'll keep this one for later… ;p )

 **"** **There's nothing specific, but I think I know why I feel relieved."** Riku said with a brilliant smile.

Curiousity is getting tossed the empty can and wipped the remaining liquid on the corner of his lips, he then asked, " **Really? What is it?"**

Riku then grinned at him, **"Thank you…"**

 **"** **eh, what for?"**

 **"** **for trusting me…"**

Tsuna stunned for a while, but then he said, **"I should be the one who thanked you…"** He trailed, then smiled at the raven girl, **"thanks for not leaving me…"**

 **"** **don't worry, I'll stick with you like a gum…"** Riku smirked jokingly and again Tsuna chuckled at that.

Tsuna then have this funny thought in his mind, and he just want to try it out.

 **"** **a gum huh?"** he started. **"better than a gum, why don't you become my lover?"** with that Riku stopped on her track than stared at him as if he has grown two heads.

Silence…

Silence…

 **"** **you must be joking right?"** Riku replied with a flat expression.

Tsuna just smirked as the answer. She sighed, **"good grief… cause if you're serious I might have punched you…"** Tsuna giggled.

 **"** **It's ashame that I can't get to see you embarrassed or such."**

Riku snickered, " **But anyway, did you always do that if anyone confess to you?"** Tsuna asked.

 **"** **nope… I only do that if it is you"** Tsuna pouted, but then she continued, **"if it's anyone else, kukuku, I'll give them a nightmare"** Riku smirked evily as she got glint in her eyes.

 **"** **so to be expected…"** Tsuna sweatdropped at that. **"really, Riku… if you keeps on acting like that, you will never have a boyfriend"** he said.

 **"** **said that to yourself…"** she snickered smugly as he chuckled.

Then there is a peaceful silence between them as they continue their walk to the fox cage.

 **(("but you know, If I have to choose maybe I'll accept the offer"** Riku said lowly **))**

(un)fortunately Tsuna didn't catch it. **"wait, what was that?"** He asked.

 **"** **nope, it's nothing!"** Riku said fastly as she tried her best to suppress her blush.

If anyone sees her face, the'll that its in deep shade of red.

Meanwhile, Henko is now laughing like mad.

(A/N : okay I just want to said it. This chapter is what I dreamt of some nights ago. It's all started with the scene where Tsuna cried after he saw Nana caring for Toshi. And it's not actually Riku who's in it, but instead it's- well you can imagine your own favourite pairing. I better not said who is he/she… *smirk*)

* * *

===Additional chapter===

Director : AAAND CUT! Good works everyone

Tsuna : phew… I'm tired… those battling scene before, really exhaust me

Me : xixixi~ well, the audience loved it, so I really should have thanked you for that.

Tsuna : *smile* you're welcome

Tsuna : *turned to Riku* oh yeah, Riku, the thing that you said at the last, are you adding it by yourself? Cause if I remember it correctly it's not on the script.

Riku : *blushed* T-That's not my word!

Me : *giggle*

Tsuna : *blinked* o-okay… if you say so… *walk away*

Riku : *glaring dagger at me* you're going to pay for _that,_ Royal~c~h~a~n… Prepare yourself *katana appear*

Me : *gulp* HIEEE! *ran away*

(A/N : have you guessed for what I have done?)


	130. Chapter 119

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** _ **Foreign Language"**_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

 _In the middle of a battlefield, a brunet is kneeling while panting hard. His friends is busy handling the enemies, leaving him fighting against the boss. At first he's the one who's leading, but as the time passed he started to get connered and now he's kneeling with injuries all over himself._

 ** _"…"_** _the masked boss laughed crazily, he said some mocking word to the brunet._

 _The brunet is angry, but he can do nothing with his wounds. His body won't move even an inch._

 _The boss smirked, he then readied his ultimate move as the brunet stared at him with horror._ _ **"…"**_ _the brunet muttured, he scold hs body for not following his order. Some seconds later as if he's surrending himself he just stared at his enemy._

 _The boss released his stance as the ball in his hand approaching the brunet in a flash._

 _The brunet has resigned to his fate. He closes his eyes,waiting that small ball blown him t pieces and kill him._

 _SFX : *DAAR*_

 _The explotion is big. However, the brunet seems fine…_

 _He opened his eyes, then it's widened in horror. Fear and guilt is enveloping him as he saw his beloved father stood there taking the attack for him. That raven man smiled weakly at him before he slumped down right on the brunet's arm._

 ** _"…_** ** _!"_** _one of The man's daughters is approaching them. She shocked to see their father here._

 ** _"…_** ** _?"_** _The brunet asked_

 ** _"…"_** _the raven man coughed some blood._

 ** _"…_** ** _!"_** _the brunet shouted, scolding the man. But he actually blaming himself about this._

 ** _"…"_** _the man said his reason,it makes the brunet smiledslimly with tears finally streaming freely from his eyes._

 ** _"…"_** _the brunet said as he sniffed._

 _The man smiled weakly, he the coughing again,_ _ **"…"**_ _in his weak state, the man requested the brunet a promise._

 ** _"…"_** _the brunet cried. The man's words sounds like he is going to gone far away, and he despite that thought. He don't want his father to leave him. He need his support._ _ **"…"**_ _he begged._

 _The girl is shutting her mouth while crying._

 _The man caressed his wet cheek weakly,_ _ **"…"**_ _his breath hitched, he know that he won't last long, the brunet can feel it too. He know that his father is going to leave him. And so the brunet hugged him, hold him tightly in his embrace._

 _Silence…_

 ** _"…"_** _the man repeated his request. Some second later the brunet nodded, still crying._

 ** _"…"_** _he confirmed._

 ** _"…"_** _The man thanked him as smiled his last smile at his children, before then he went to his deep slumber…_

 _The brunet cried as he felt the body that he's holding is getting cold and 'empty'. The girls also cried. Their world frozened in deep sadness._

 _Till the b*****d who did this laughed like crazy seing the scene befor him._ _ **"…"**_ _he mocked._

 _The brunet snapped, he has forgotten all of the pain from his injuries, the burning sensation in his heart beat them. The brunet put the man to the girl._

 _He then walk some feets away from them with a limp. The boss sneered at him but the brunet still hang his head low, letting his bang shadowed his eyes while his palm are clenched tightly till blood came from it._

 _The brunet then revealed his eyes and let go his murderous aura. The intensity manage to not just makes the boss gulped in fear -one thing that he never did in his life- but also manage to stop the war. Everyone stunned at their place. Their head snapped at the source, the brunet looks like a devil, everyone shivered. Yeah, even the Arcobaleno..._

 _The air is too intense, any common people could die just for being here. The mafioso have to hold them self for not actually fainting._

 _Even the mafioso from the whole world felt shiver running down theyr spine. And now they're questrioned the reason._

 ** _"…"_** _the brunet glanced at the boss. He then smirked, with a smile that worth with death itself._

 _The brunet changed, from an angel that everyone loved into someone that even the wickest demon would ran away immediately._

 _The boss is a rough opponent, but the boy who has blinded by his anger is now cornering him like a lion getting it's prey._

 _The other stared with mixed feeling, horror and awe._

 _In blink of eyes the boss is now trapped in a cage made of flame in the air. The brunet who is floating some distance from him, is making a stance._

 ** _"…"_** _The man startled in horror as the brunet started his move._

 _The boss screamed in agony as his flame being sucked by the boy. That sadistic smile still plastering the boy's face._ _ **"…"**_

 _Not so long then there's two diamon shaped thing came out from the man and slowly came to the boy._

 _The boy stopped his move and took both of the black diamond and the orange diamond in his grasp with a satisfied smirk on his face, he then closed his eyes as he ate the diamond greedily._

 _The cage dissapeard as the boss body is falling away. While on the same time the boy just get back his sense,_ _ **"…?"**_ _He asked himself. His sharp eyes went wider when he saw the boss body who is still falling. With the boost from his flames that boy manage to catch the body and landed savely._

 _No one said a word, no one moved. Akira has been defeated once and for all. all of the corpes are 'dead' again. Cause without their puppet master, those corpes are nothing but disgusting doll._

 _The boy gaped,_ _ **" ...?!"**_ _He asked to the man on his arm._

 _The vessel is still alive, however he's in the bink of death._ _ **"…"**_ _the man answered his question, shocking the boy._

 ** _"…"_** _the man thanked him between his wimper. The boy cried again_

 _'…'_ _the boy thought sadly. But then he felt a cold hand erasing his tears away._ _ **"…"**_ _the man said trying to encourage him, but the effect is the opposite._

 ** _"…"_** _the man said his good bye and thanks before he finally closed his eyes with smile on his face._

 _While the boy… His heart is broken into pieces._

 _He just lost two people that he dear so much…_

 _He lost two sky at the same day…_

 _He lost another reason to hold on to his dramastic life…_

 _He lost both of his father…_

 _That man said that he shouldn't tainted his beautiful eyes with tears and so he stopped crying. He put the boss' body next to his father body._

 ** _"…"_** _his friends called his name but it turned to deaf ear to the boy. No one stopped him from doing so. they don't even dare to say a word right now._

 _After putting his father's cold body next to each other that boy huggedthem both then kissed their foreheads as he tried to hold back his tears._

 _Not so long then the boy started to feel the side effect of the power that he use, he's shaking uncontrolably as he felt a massive pain all over his body. Even so he still hugging the both man._

 ** _"…_** ** _!"_** _his friends panicked._

 _The boy released the hug as he strugled to lied them back to the ground. After he done that he embrace himself with force, tried to hold the pain._

 _His friends was trying to help him but the brunet boy pushed them away without a word. He tried to ran away from them before he 'exploded'…_

 _Unfortunately he just manage to take some steps away before he actually exploded, making the others flew some meters away because of the shockwave. Loud bloodchilling scream can be heard._

 _Once the other manage to get on their own feet, they rushed to the boy who is lying on the ground while mourning his name. hoping that their angel still can be saved._

 _But it's all too late…_


	131. Chapter 120

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** _ **Foreign Language"**_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

#in the middle of night

Tsuna snapped awake from his sleep, he immedietely closed his mouth with both of his hand as he then coughs out his red liquid.

His head is throbbing like crazy. As crazy as the pain that he felt all over his body.

Some rushing taps sounds can be heard. **"Tsuna, I just felt a shock wave, do you know what is-"** Riku's words cutted by her own gasp.

 **"** **TSUNA!"** she screamed as she immedietely went to his side.

Tsuna can't hear her scream or anything else, he's no longer coughing… he's now throwing up his own blood. Blood's coming from everywhere. Not just from his mouth, bbut also from his nose, ear, and even from his eyes.

Riku is so panicked, she don't know what to do. She just do the first thing that crossed her mind. She litted her sun flame on both of her hand and started to rub Tsuna's back slowly. An anxious expression never leave her face.

It took some minutes till her effort finally take its effect. The coughs finally died down. Tsuna's grip on her shoulder is loosening.

Her blue sky eyes catched the weak smile that he gave. Tsuna then collapsed on her embrace.

Riku trembingly hugged him, sun flame still flowing from her hand to his body. **"what should I do? What should I do?"** She asked herself between her sobs. She don't know what to do and there's no way she could leave him alone even just to find some help.

Yeah they are all alone since they are currently at Tsuna's parents house, just the both of them.

(A/N: Why are they there?

Well. the reason is because at the end of their journey, Tsuna went feverish. Riku has sugested him to get back so he can be treated, however Tsuna rejected that idea immedietely.

They were arguing each other but in the the end Riku agreed not to bring Tsuna to the other as long he won't run away from her sight (since she is the only one that Tsuna allow to be near him at the moment). Riku asked about where will they spend the night and Tsuna then offered his parent's -which is now his- house.

Aaaaand that is how it goes… now back to the main story.)

* * *

Henko POV

I scowled at the boy in front of me but he faced me with a grin, **"I'm uncouncious, right?"**

 **"** **yeah, ya' stupid"** I said, still folding my arm. **"you know that you supposedly take some rest and not strolling around the zoo-"**

 **"—** **but you enjoyed it too right?"** he sneered.

 **"** **that's not the point…"** I said. He just shrugged as I rubbed my face in frustration.

 **"** **Please understand, Tsuna… I just don't want you to die… "** I said a bit chocked on my throat.

Death always reminds me of my old time when all that I felt is loneliness and betrayal. It's also the one that separated me from my family. Death… an unfair death… I've felt it once. Again, I'll said it. It feels lonely and I don't want to feel it again by seing my one and only friend died in my care. No I won't allow that… I'll do anything to prevent that… Tsuna is like a diamond in the sea of gems. And I don't want to lose my last diamond… no…

As if reading my expression, His brown eyes then stared at me with its soft gaze. It makes me feel at ease. **"don't worry, I'm not going to die just yet"** he giggled softly.

I can feel some butterflies in my stomach when he does. Wait, what the hell?

 **"** **but still thanks for your concern…"** his smile went wider. Again… what's with his smile and my stomach?!

 **"…** **ne, Henko, why are you blushing?"** he tilted his head cutely. My head feels hot.

I don't know exactly why, but I know that he is the reason behind this… this weirdness.

 **"** **please stop…"** I put my palm on his face, **"you can kill me if you continued…"**

He giggled as he put away my palm, **"what's wrong with you? Are you trying to imitate a tomato?"**

I can only shooked my head. He still have that smile on his face. ' _Jeez… stop it already! You reminded me of her!'_ thought as somehow I saw Tsuna as my wife Chika- no he's more cuter than her… Wait, wait, wait…What on earth?

I shooked my head frequently hoping that my imagination will died down.

 **"** **okay… you started to creeping me out, what's wrong?"** Tsuna asked this time with a slight frown of concern.

 **"** **nothing, it's nothing…"** I said hurriedly.

He glared at me, well I don't think it's an actual glare, it looks more like a pout…

I gritted my teeth, but then… **"that's it!"** I tackled him down.

 **"** **Wha-?"**

Before he finished, answered him, **"YOU'RE TOO CUTE FOR YOUR OWN GOOD TSUCHIKA~!"**

SFX : *whack*

 **"** **ouch!"** I held my head. It's hurt…

 **"** **why do you hit me?"** I pouted as I rubbed the sore spot.

 **"** **I don't know either you're stupid or an idiot. But I'll tell you once again. I'm not Tsuchika, my name s Tsunayoshi. I'm not your wife and f you still don't realize it we both guys for god sake!"** He glared, whle I just laughed sheepishly.

 **"** **well, you forgot one more fact…"** I pointed out. He rased his brow in chalanging manner whle smirked. **"you're a very cute** ** _boy~_** **"**

SFX : *whack* (A/N : now Henko have two eggs on his head xixixi~ XD)

Tsuna POV

I clapped my hand as I sighed, **"come on Henko, there's still so many topic that we could and we should discussed than I'm being a** ** _cute boy_** **"** I said with venom tone at the last sentence. Seriously… how childlish he could be?

 **"** **okay, okay… just stop hitting me. It hurts"** he said.

I rolled my eyes, **"I won't if you don't started it. It's your own fault"**

 **"** **yeah, yeah…"** he said. **"now, what are we going to talked about?"**

 **"** **many things…"** I answered. **"and one of them is my question about… what was happening to me? it's just as if I was expoding…"** I said trying to hide my anxiousness.

Well if you just wake up from a nightmare then the first thing that you know is you were throwing up so much blood, who's not going to panic? I dare you…

But well, all that he said is…

 **"** **that because you** ** _indeed_** **exploding. Don't you remember the consequences for using the white flame? I've told you not to do it yet you didn't listen to me."** he said calmly but staring at me dangerously while foldng his arm.

 **"** **ah, so that's why…"** I also loosening my panic, **"so?"**

 **"** **So?"** he repeated in question.

 **"** **am I going to die?"** I asked casually.

He shrugged his shoulder, **"I don't know… but I don't think so. Thanks to Riku who still using her sun flame on you even now"** I can only nodded as I make a self note to said my gratitude to her later.

I then hear him sighed, **"Seriously… can you stop being careless for once? Indeed you're survived now. I know that you'll survive since you only use that white flame for a short time, plus I took control of your flames flow from then, so the destruction can be minimilized. But if you do that once again, I really can't guarantee your life."** He said, now with a worried face. **"I hate to tell you this, but before you recovered I won't allow you to use your flames. Only if it's very, very, VERY nessessary."** He stated.

I stared at him, I know that he's doing that for my own good, and so I smiled, **"okay then, I understand."** He also smiled by now, **"then how about training?"** I asked.

 **"** **even without me forbidding you, I don't think that Riku would let you train or do any kind of work"**

 **"** **true"** I said while nodding.

 **"** **then… now that you can't do either of training and working. Do you have any plan on your mind?"** He asked.

I smirked, **"don't worry I still got so many things to do, aside from that two."**

 **"** **like?"**

 **"** **well, I still have at least four days before the date and since I already can create my white flame, maybe some more training before I complete it. Also the move that you promised to teach me, what was it again?"**

 **"** **Zero point breakthorough custom : black hole"**

 **"** **Yeah that. If my calculation is correct then I'll be able to learn it at least after I train that for a day. So, I had 2 days to spend for doing other than training and working. I'll use that time for 'resting'"** He nodded at the explanation.

 **"** **although… that doesn't mean I would just lying around doing nothing. Oh no, I can still running my plans"**

He raised his brow, **"example?"**

 **"** **well, I have to text Vi-nee-"**

 ** _'_** _I supposedly texting her since yesterday, but oh well…'_ I thought.

 **"** **-attend Loke-san's party, convincing the others to stay away from me as far as they could however it is, and also…"** I whispered in his ear.

I know that it's unnessessary to do it since there's only us in this dark and unlimited space (were currently in insde of my mind), but somehow I felt that I have to do this so no one can hear us…

(me : *smirk*)

 **"** **are you sure to do that? I mean without your flames isn't that too dangerous?"** Henko asked but I just smirked, **"don't worry, it will works, beside I've called them for three times, well uncounciously… but still they must be confused for those call, especially now that they still haven't got their sky.** **I know that** ** _he_** **must be the one who lead them momentary, but you know how arrogant he is right? They need a leader…"**

 **"** **so you're going to be one?"**

 **"** **no. at least not now, I got this feeling that I should stay away from anyone including them, my friends, Loke-san, Riki, and gradually I'll do the same thing with Riku"**

 **"** **why?"** he frowned.

 **"** **I don't know, but my HI told me so. and you know how accurate it is right?"** he nodded understand. Then after that, none of us said a word. I use this peaceful silence to take some rest.

 _'_ _Indeed, there's a lot of things happening in the past few days, I guess resting once in a while would be nice…'_ with that in my mind I closed my eyes and take a proper sleep…


	132. AN chapter (part 11)

A/N Chapters (part 11)

Me : Chao~ minna-san! We meet again!

Riku : you look so excited nerd…

Riki : is there anything good happening?

Me : uh~huh! I've posted a new story~~!

Riku : so? *bored tone*

Me : couldn't you be more excited or what? You're ruining my mood. *grumped*

Riki : Ma… ma… so, what's this new story is about?

Me : *smirk* It's a secret! If you want to know you'll have to read it! The tittle is " **What I need** " You should check it Riki! *excited*

Riki : *chuckle* alright~ but first we have to finish this okay?

Me : oh yeah! The reviews! Oh how I loved to receive them!

Riku : yeah, yeah, we all does… now let's get the things started. I want to take a nap.

Me : now let's see… and the top 5 reviews are~~~~

" **As i** **keep saying it'/ a great story but i'' really distracted by the grammar. Also snapped is used too often in the wrog** **context... yes i'm** **a horrible person for disecting** **the story cause of grammar but it does distract from some of the image you present in your story. I will keep reading tho...even if i** **have to burn the gramar** **natzi** **in my brain."** By Sn0wk1tty-fanfiction

Me : xixixi~ thanks for the compliment, and yeah still grmar mistakes is the problem… actually my friend Sayakoto-san from wattpad is doing her best to recronstucted the gramars (it's called beta, right?) but sadly I got no time to replace it… yet… though she's sending me the corrected text. Since I only got time to write the next chapter… Sorry minna-san~ maybe later when I got my long holiday!

" **more please it was great thank you very much for updating :3 yay** **happy dance tsuna** **is the arcobaleno** **sky and tsuna** **I have something to tell you its a poem/song I wrote :3 Hush now sweet child don't be afraid or saddened waste not your sweet tears now that your life's end is near after all death is kind and fair in its treatment because your age, rich's, power, deeds, lifestyle, and one's self mean nothing and are all null and void in the face of death so when your pain subsides and your tears stop flowing smile sweety** **knowing you are safe now sweet child rest now death's warm protective embrace. / that's what I wanted to tell/sing to you tsuna** **I hope it was not cruel I do not want you to be after of your life's end / now then turns and looks out to pack ( :3 (grins) the wolves and foxes from the zoo followed me out) and says to them lets go back to our hunting trip ~~~shall we~~~ we'll protect tsuna** **till the end :3 and I look forward to reading the rest of this incredible story :3" by** **3-fanfiction**

Me : okay… I'm amazed by you… not just pictures but also poem… thank you~ maybe later on I'll ask you to make poems to be put in my story. Are you agree with me, minna-san?

" **Hmmmm... It cant be Loke** **and Yoshi... Since he acted like normal... And he hates Iemitsu... But it cant be gamma right? ... Why does Tsuna** **have many fathers? ._. Any ways! Thanks for the update! I really like this story so much that when im** **bored i** **was thinking on what will happen next! Hope you update soon!"** by Kuroh_akuma-wattpad

Me : okay, now I bet everyone wanted to know about who's between the four is the real _culprit_ , hn?

Let's just say…

Loke : he's too oblivious and somehow acting too normal don't you think?

Yoshi : where the heck is he for all those years?

Gamma : he's still missing for god knows where without any information about him. Isn't that suspicious?

Iemitsu : maybe there's something behind he's cruel treats towards Tsuna?

Cue = 2 of the questions upwards is an important cuestions for this story. One of it is a ridiculus question. And the other one is for a very far future.

Now, has anyone guess it? (*grins*)

" **Hm.. I tried but just as I thought.. I really can't accept TsunaXOC** **or just a scene of it even if Tsu** **is not interested... ? ANYWAY... Update soon! XD"** by KuroiOozora-wattpad

Me : this question is ranked the second of the most questioned question in this story (*sigh* too much words… Anyway…) for the pairing is…

It will be a SECRET~ tehe :p~

Tsuna will be unknown for know but I love fluffs, not to intense tho. Riku and Henko was the closest person to him (litteraly) since chapter 114… so I can only make fluffs between them, but later on, who know? (yes, not even me know…)

I can only tell that Riki will end up with Tsuki, Ryohei with Hana (obviously), Crome with Takeshi, hayato with Haru, I-pin with Lambo… aaaandthat's all (for now). Sorry if the pairing disapointed you…

" **there** **is so many thing that** **i want to ask you  
1\. "except about his vision of his death." what is the meaning about this? when** **tsuna had that vision?  
2, "well, I supposedly still have 2 years to spend, but from what I saw last night I think it'll be shorten 'till 1 year again…" I chuckled halfheartedly, "so basically I will die, with or without the curse.".** **tsuna say that he doesn't tell** **riku about his death** **vision,but isn't in those sentences, this is mean that he tell** **riku?**

 **and the last.** **riku, you cheated  
you know who is the masked man is, and** **i'm left in the** **dark"** Frwt-fanfiction

Me : okay…. The answers are…

1\. When Tsuna sleep then murmured "one year again… good bye" then Giotto hugged him… remember?

2\. I mean he didn't tell her how will he die, he just told her the predicted time.

Riku : *smirk* you want to know? Okay, I'll tell you. The person i- HMP HMPTH! *dragged away*

Me : due some circumstance Riku will not be with us for the rest of the A/N…

Riki : *sweat dropped* where did you bring her Royal-chan?

Me : somewhere where her screams won't reached anyone…

Riki : and that's because…

Me : she was going to spill the story. I hate spoilers…*narrowing my eyes*

Riki : 'self note : never do the same mistake…' *sweatdropped* o-okay… anyway… what's with the lateness Royal-chan? You usually posted the chapters some hours ago…

Me : oh yeah, I was tired but happy! I almost forgot to post…

Riki : and why so? is today is someone's birthday?

Me : nope… but last night was the islamic new year! And as you might have known (from my pic), I'm a moslem. So I celebrate it like how people celebrate the new year or any religion celebration. a lot of prayers... but my school is a bit different...

We were praying together, eating together, then having a tortch parade. Me and my friends are having so much fun! There are beautiful tortch, candies, cards, balloons, happy prayers and so on… I almost collapse due the excitement XD

Riki : It sounds fun… why didn't you invited me?

Me : I did, have you checked your email?

Riki : eh? Um… not yet…

Me : *sigh* thought so… I've been inviting you and Riku but Riku said that she better sleeping then attending. And you never come or even reply *pouted*

Riki : gomen… eum… how about I treat you a shortcake as apologize?

Me : *bright smile* Really?! Okay I forgive you! *sparkles background*

Riki : okay then let's close this one first okay?

Me : okay… in count of three everyone! 1… 2… 3…!

Everyone : Thanks for reading~~~!

Me : and Happy Islamic New Year! May god bless us all! :) See you guys later~!


	133. Chapter 121

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** _ **Foreign Language"**_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

SFX : *tick… tick… tick…*

The ticking clock showed that it's alreadu 07.45, and the shy sunrays finally reached where the sapphire orbs rested.

Riku slowly woke up from her sleep. She blocked the light with her hand as she then sitted.

She looked her surrounding, **"shouldn't I supposedly be in the living room?"** She asked herself as she realize that she's now in the bedroom. _'_ _was that just a nightmare?_ _'_ she questioned.

Knowing that she won't get any answer by staying, she went out where a heavenly smell greeted her.

There's only one person other than her in the house, and so she went to the kitchen.

 **"Tsuna?"** she called as the boy turned at her then smiled, **"ohayou Riku, you're just in time. The breakfast is almost ready. You can wait for it in the dining room."** He said, turning his attention back to his cook.

Riku just stared observantly at him, there's no sign of her 'dream' ever happened. But knowing the brunet, he could hide all of the evidence from the sight and so she thought to checked it by herself. She walked to his back **"Tsuna…"**

 **"ye-"** Riku put both of her hands on his chin then pull it to faced her.

Slowly she closed the gape between their faces. Tsuna blushed.

 **"w-what-?"** she's getting closer and closer as Tsuna started to sweating nervously and when their face is only some inch away Tsuna closed his eyes, waiting for what ever is going to happen to his poor head.

In the the end, Riku just touched her forehead with his. **"eh?"** Tsuna blinked.

After some seconds, she backed away. **"It seems that your fever has gone. That's good…"**

Tsuna sighed, **"ma… Riku, next time couldn't you warn me first? You make me nervous"**

Riku snickered, **"he~ and why so? Did you think that I was going to kiss you or something?"**

 **"Of course not!"** Tsuna denied while blushing hard, once he recover he added. **"I thought that you were going to stab me or such…"** He joked.

Riku pouted childlishly, **"Am I looked that evil?"**

Tsuna chuckled, **" oh no no no, 'you are beautiful as ever princess~' "** he said as he kissed Riku's back hand while bowing. Riku inwardly giggled as she remembered their old game.

 **" 'I take that as compliment. Now continue your cook and make it hurry cause I'm hungry. Got that my handsome servant?' "** She teased him back with a smug smirk.

 **" 'of course princess~~~' "** Tsuna bowed again. Then both of them laughed.

This simple play had a funny unforgettable memories to them. They used to play this together with Loke, Riku, Yuni, Gamma, Aria, and sometimes Hibari. These sentence used to be Aria's and Gamma's, and the next sentence should be either of Yuni's or Riki's, followed next it'll be Tsuna's or Loke's.

However, since the masked man incident no one said those sentence anymore, until now.

 **"hahaha… okay okay, enough of laughing… I'm glad that you're fine…"** Riku swept her tear. Tsuna's laugh is also slowly died down.

 **"hey, a fever is not enough to kill me ya'know?"** Tsuna chuckled..

 **"yeah…"** a happy smile plastered on her face while relieveness flashed on her eyes. _'_ _so it really is just a dream_ _…_ _Thankgod_ _'_ she thought.

She then turned her back, **"I'm going to prepare the dining room, make sure you won't burnt the food okay?"** she said while walking.

"Hai~" is Tsuna's reply. But then his smile dropped, _'_ _sorry_ _Riku_ _…_ _but it_ _'_ _s better if you don_ _'_ _t know_ _…'_ he thought as he smiled sadly.

* * *

(A/N : I'm out of Idea… pffttt… well at least this scene suddenly popped into my mind. Just skip it if you think that this's boring~~~)

Tsuna POV

 **"ne, Tsuna… I was wondering. Where does this house get electricity?"** Riku asked after we finished washing the dish.

I glanced her, **"oh that… well my father designed this house a bit different than average's house. And so the source of this house's energy is not electricity."**

 **"then?"**

 **"from the lamp till the stove, they all gets energy from flames"** Riku stared at Tsuna. **"come, I'll show you…"** I then lead her to somekind of furnace on the side of the house.

 **"you know, both of my parents can create a special type of flame. All that you have to do is inserting a little of that type of flame and it'll be enough for the house to be used for the whole week"**

 **"That's sick!"** Riku shouted in surprise. **"is that even possible?!"** I just replied by pointing at the house while grinning.

 **"he's a genius!"**

I smiled, **"thank you, you're the second person who said that to me."**

 **"who's the first?"**

 **"Henko…"**

 **"Ah… him"** Riku give a nod.

 **"anyway let's get back now, it looks like it's going to rain…"** I said as I felt a raindrop fell right to my palm. Riku agreed and so we both get into the house where the rain suddenly pouring down…

* * *

Normal POV

#with Tsuna and Riku

Loke's party is being held at 4 p.m. which means they still got much time before leaving. Rightnow both of Riku and Tsuna is relaxing themselves in the living room. Watching television together while snuggling at each other's warmp since the air is cold.

Tsuna is currently sleeping while Riku wasn't paying attention at the movie either as she thought back on what happened last night…

~flashback~

Riku POV

 _We just arrived at_ _Tsuna_ _'_ _s_ _house. It_ _'_ _s not so big but neat and tidy. Homely aura is greeting us._

 _Tsuna_ _told me to rested in his parents room while himself choose to sleep at the couch. Of course I refused it at first._ _I mean, He_ _'_ _s_ _the one who looked_ _feverish,_ _so why_ _I'm_ _the one who got the bed?_

 _However,_ _he somehow manage to make me choose the bedroom._

 _So_ _now I'm entering the room. It's small but nice but I don't really_ _payed_ _attention as I_ _prevered_ _to lied on the bed then staring at the ceiling._

 _His_ _every words keeps on ringing in my head. His stories keeps on repeating inside my mind. once again he makes me worried sick at him and without me realizing I already cried…_

 ** _"please_ _Kami_ _… don't let him die… I don't want_ _him to leave me…"_** _my prayer is merging with the thin air._

 _I covered my eyes with my arm_ _. **"**_ ** _What if_ _Tsuna_ _saw me like this? He would kill himself in guilt._** _ **So dry off you lame eyes!"** __I whisper-scolding myself for crying over this._

 _Once I manage to control myself I decided to observed this room. And so my eyes began to exploring._

 _There's not so many furniture actually, just a cupboard, a table, and a picture frame…_

 _I walked then took the picture. It's a_ _oicture_ _of a man who looks like a carbon copy with_ _Tsuna_ _, while beside him there's a beautiful woman smiling shyly. (A/N : the same picture that_ _Tsuna_ _saw in previous chapter)_

 _I assume that they're_ _Tsuna's_ _biological parents, Sakura-san and_ _Yoshi_ _-san…_

 ** _"She's so pretty…_ _"_** _I commented with a smile._

 _ **"Thank you…"** __I jumped in surprise and almost dropped the picture. I_ _snaped_ _my head_ _to the voice source._

 _I gaped while blinking as then I rubbed my eyes in disbelieve. There I saw a young beautiful woman with long blonde hair wearing a white summer dress with a large white hat. I recognized her… She is…_

 ** _"Sakura-san?"_** _I called uncertainly._

 _She just nodded then came closer to me then hugged me…_

 _It's weird. I don't feel any weight on me but I can feel her warmth. I wondered, is this what you feel when your mom hug you? I don't know I never feel this warm, and she supposed to be_ _Tsuna's_ _mother, not mine._

 _But for now I don't care for that fact since I liked the soothing feeling that she gave me. I can feel some burden left my chest and find my self crying in happiness as she said,_ ** _"Thank you,_ _Riku-chan_ _… for everything that you've done…"_** _I really wanted to hug her back, but since I can't I just pretended to._

 _Not so long then she released me._

 _S_ _he stared at me with her blue sky eyes while smiling warmly making me blushed, the exact smile that_ _Tsuna_ _has._

 ** _"don't worry my sweet child… everything will turned just fine…"_** _She said with her angelic voice before she then faded away._

 _I can't help but smiled before then it turned into chuckle as I swept away the trail of my tears._

 ** _"Like mother like son…"_** _I muttered as I realized the purpose of her_ _appeareance_ _. She wanted to comforted me. looks like she caught my_ _worriedness_ _._

 ** _"don't worry Sakura-san… I wouldn't fail on him…"_** _I smiled as I whispered my promise, hoping that she'll heard it._

 _'yeah, I won't give up on_ _Tsuna_ _. I'll support him and be on his side no matter what…'_

~flashback end~


	134. Chapter 122

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** _ **Foreign Language"**_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Tsuna POV

I jolted up while panting hard as sweats is soaking my clothes.

I saw another vision. And it's… a disaster…

I saw how everyone died in my palm while I smirked smugly as I took their lives with ease.

I clunched my head as those visions taking over my minds. I don't even realized that Riku and Henko is shouting my name.

I saw how everyone died in my palm while I smirked smugly as I took their lives with ease.

...Fire…

...Guns…

...Bloods…

...Limbs…

 **... _Death_ …**

I cried inwardly while holding back my tears. It was horrible. but I know that it's going to happen and the reason is… _me…_

 **" Oi, Tsuna!!"** Called both Henko and Riku.

I finally snapped back as I'm now staring at her. she stared at me with that gaze…

Worry…

 **"are you okay?"** She asked.

I mentally grunted as I saw the sadness in her eyes _'Enough of that gaze… I can't take it anymore…'_ I thought as I took a deep breath to take control of my self. I smiled before then I answered, **"I am. It was just… a nightmare"** I lied smoothly, however my body is shaking uncontrolably, still scared of the vision.

 **"are you sure?"** she asked uncertainly.

I was about to give a nod but then replace it by shooking my head while hanging my head low, **"I'm scared…"** I admired.

 **"it was terrifying…"** I hugged my knees while hide my face on it.

I can feel her rubbing my back, trying to soothe away my tension. **"it's okay, everything will be just fine, it's only a nightmare, right?"** I lifted my head and faced her. I looked straight to his saphire orbs, it held sincereness. I found it comfortable to her touch (A/N : no pervert thought, please!). I feel save in her embrace. and so I smiled and stopped shaking as I answered **"Yes, it is… everything will turned just fine…"**

I then added to myself. _'I promise…'_

* * *

Normal POV

It's 5.21 now. And both Riku and Tsuna was just arrived at Cortesia's Residence.

 **"Hello everyone!"** Riku shouted as they entered the house earning everyone's attention plus a wide happy grin from the birthday man.

 **"ah! You two finally arrived! I thought you wouldn't come!"** Loke said as he hugged his daughter before then hugged Tsuna who chuckled in return.

 **"sorry we're late Loke-san. Searching for a great gift for you wasn't as easy as I thought."** Tsuna then added in whisper, **"especially when your daughter always commented about it…"** That earning laughter from the raven man.

 **"I just happy that you came…"**

 **"of course I will…"** Tsuna smiled his best. Loke grinned. **"well then, I've got to greet the other. You can meet your friends now. They'd been looking for you"** Tsuna just give him a simple nod before Loke went away to the other guests as Tsuna sighed before he readied himself to meet his _friends._

 **"eum… Hello guys?"** Tsuna greeted awkwardly, He doesn't really wanted to be here, he rather went to the other side of the earth by now. He's still embarassed by the last occasion (A/N : when he ran away while crying yesterday).

He thought that it will be at least some 'hellos' who'll greet him back. However he was wrong as what greet him first is a tight hug from Nana.

Tsuna blinked few times at the sudden move, **"Nana-san?"** He called as he felt wet on his shoulder while he can feel that she's shaking.

 **"I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun… please forgive me…"** She cried in whisper.

Tsuna stared at his frieds for explanation, and by their gaze he know what's happening. He returned the hug as he then said, **"It's okay, Nana-san. You don't know. It's not your fault"** but his words just make her feel even guiltier and so she started to sobs and tightening her hug.

 **"c-come on Nana-san, please don't cry. And… could you please release me? I… can't breath…"** Tsuna choked.

Nana hurriedly released her hug as Tsuna gasped , feeling dizzy at the lack of air –and some reasons- and so he's swaying a little.

Great thing Gokudera got him. **"are you ok, Juudaime?"** he asked in concern.

Tsuna smiled at him. **"I am…"** The bomber scowled cause he knows that he isn't.

Tsuna doesn't want him or anyone else started to rant over him then ruining the party. and so he decided to give them a piece of honesty.

 **"…not."** He continued as his smile turned into a pained one. **"To be truth I'm not feeling so well. But it's nothing dangerous, just a mere cold"** Tsuna tell them a white lie. Indeed it's only a mere cold, _for now._

 **"you better take some rest then, Tsuna-nii"** Tsuki sugested in concern. **"yeah, you can rested in my room"** Riki added. Tsuna shooked his head slightly.

 **"I don't want to ruin Loke-san's happiness. Beside, I'm getting better."** Tsuna said as he regain his composture and thanked Gokudera. Riku just eyed him observantly hoping that the brunet is actually ok.

 **"take a seat, Tsunayoshi"** Hibari sa- no… demanded.

Tsuna nodded then sat on a chair that Mukuro has taken for him.

"anyway, where's Toshi? I haven't seen him. is he hospitalized?" Now Tsuna is the one who asked in worry.

 **"why should I? I'm perfectly fine…"** Toshi then showed up with drinks on his hands, he gave everyone one glass including Tsuna who sighed in relief as he saw that his brother looks kicking.

 **"oh, and Reborn? Where is he?"** as answer Tsuna felt a weight on his shoulder.

 **"chaossu"** Reborn greeted. Tsuna chuckled then greet him back, **"chaossu…"**

 **"I have news from Cielo, Arcobalenos' meeting, 9 p.m. Namimori shrine."** Tsuna whispered at him, Reborn narrowed his eyes slightly at the sudden information, but Tsuna just simply shrugged his shoulder indicating that 'Kaito' didn't know the reason. **"I'll be there too with him"** Tsuna continued. Now Reborn give an eye contact telling him that he understand.

 **"anyway… how was your date yesterday?"** Reborn teased, changing the topic.

Tsuna wiped the remaining syrup on his lips before he calmly asked back, **"what date?"**

 **"oh you know? You and Riku, yesterday?"** Reborn smirked as most of them tried to eavedrops, especially the girls. While Riku herself is not with them now that she's companying a beautiful young woman known as Roselina and the blushing Loke.

Tsuna was staring at the scene and didn't pay attention on Reborn's question, instead he's giggling.

 **"oh I'm sorry, what were you saying again?"** Tsuna asked as he turned his focus to the little hitman.

 **"your date with Riku at the zoo yesterday, how was it?"**

Tsuna shrugged, **"Fine I guess. Though I don't think that we were on date. Or do we?"** Tsuna asked thoughtfully as Reborn chuckled at his obliviousness.

Tsuna then remembered something that he should have done days ago. **"excuse me for a moment…"** He said then walked to inside, hiding.


	135. Chapter 123

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** _ **Foreign Language"**_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Tsuna POV

I completely forgot to contacted Vi-nee! She must be mad at me…

I gulped as I stared over my phone layer. I don't think that I'm brave enough to call her. just for you know, she could be very scary when she's angry.

And so I desided to texted her instead…

[to : Mammon

Hello, Vi-ne! Sorry I forgot to contacted you! Too many things happened lately, as usual since I'm a busy man. Ehehe… :p]

I send it hoping that she'll take the joke. Seconds later she replied.

[from : Mammon

Stupid… I was sickly worried about you! *scowl*]

I sighed in relief, before texted an answer.

[to : Mammon

Again, sorry… and about your question before, well I still don't feel well 'till now. A mere cold. Barely out of the curse, I guessed it was because I keep on overstressed myself? Well the date is near. what can I do, right?]

In a flash she replied.

[from : Mammon

Hm… no spesific comment. Just come over my place I need to see you by my self]

I frowned.

[to : Mammon

What? You don't believe me?]

[from : Mammon

Firstly, no. not a word. You always lied about your health. Secondly, we haven't met for so long]

I giggled silently.

[to : Mammon

Haaa… I get it. You missed me, don't you?]

[from : Mammon

Hell no…]

I barely laughed. She's such a tsundere…

[to : Mammon

Whatever.

Anyway I won't come to your place, but we'll meet. I'll let Reborn to tell the detail later on. I need to do something rightnow so... See you later Vi-nee!]

[from : Mammon

Hmp, tell take care…]

Then I put back my phone into my pocket before went back to the other…

* * *

Normal POV

The party is over. All the guests -except some people- went home.

It's time to open the gifts!

Loke open his gifts happily. He got so many things, set of cups, suits, blanket, phone, books and so on. He got a set of coffee maker and juicer from Tsuna and Riku, while as they both planned Loke got a pair ticket of holiday trip to Italy from Roselina, who gave it to him with an obvious blush.

" **wow, what a great present you have there…"** Riku grinned. " **why don't you propose her as return?"**

" ***whistle* it's a green light Loke-san!"** Tsuna whistled teasingly making the man blushed also.

Riki tugged Tsuna's arm as she also giggled. " **shees, you three…"**

Loke pouted childlishly but then he smirked.

He makes them all gasped as he kneeled down then took out a ring.

" **Fiore Roselina. I love you with all my heart. We've known with each other for years and my love for you grows more each year. You are a beautiful and caring person. My family adores you and I cannot imagine my life without you in it. I hope you will accept my love by saying yes and make me the happiest man alive."** whistles and squeals can be heard.

Roselina's eyes are glassy, as she puts both of her hands infront of her mouth, almost hiding her happy smile. " **yes, Loke-kun. Yes…"** with that everyone cheered.

Loke slids the diamond ring onto Roselina's small finger, then kissed her back of hand.

Riku muttured word of 'finally' while Riki is jumping in joy with Kyoko and Haru.

As for Tsuna, he was smiling all the time, though in every second he's getting worried and worried as he felt his HI's ringging.

And so he decided to finish his business as fast as he could. He congrats the two before he excused himself for a 'little walk'. After assuring his friends –also earning some glares- they finally allow him to went by himself. Tsuna sighed tiredly at how protective they've become.

Once Tsuna stepped out he leaked his mist flames and sky flame to make a dome around the house as he felt some _people_ aproaching.

They're still far when he finished the dome completely, so Tsuna can still prepared himself. As he expected _they_ really come, Those _puppet_ of _his_.

" **vongola** **heirs… vongola** **heirs… vongola** **heirs…"** They chanted like a zombies. Ah wait, scratch that. They indeed are zombies… Anyway…

Without wasting no time Tsuna dashed to beat them down. However, Tsuna, is out numbered. and being weak from last nigh toccasion plus still having slight fever doesn't help at all.

" **Tsuna, let me help you!"** Henko offered.

Tsuna thought about it for some momment but then ageed, " **alright"** He said, then he create a body out of his dark mist and night flame like what he made once back at the beach. Tjis teqnique might help him to guard the sky and the ground sides of the house, however it has a fatal weakness. Since the clone or you may say the other body is still part of him, so basically they are sharing their flames and strenght. To be short it's the same as splitting 'Tsuna' in every way.

" **you take the ground while I take the sky…"** Tsuna ordered 'Henko' nodded as he himself dashed to the sky with sky flame brusting out his hands and forehead while 'Henko' has night flame in control.

Even though he's not finished with the enemies yet, Tsuna is too exhausted and so he's out from the HDWM and fall from the sky.

" **Tsuna!"** Henko manage to catch him before he hits the ground.

" **s-sorry… b-but I can't… continue…"** Tsuna said almost out of breath.

' _this is bad…'_ Henko thought. He lied Tsuna on the ground then he fights those puppets as many as he could with his remained time. ' _Sh*t! we can't win if we stayed like this!'_

" **Tsuna! You must broke the dome and let them know about this, we need help!"** Henko shouted as he punched the enemies jaw.

" **They're targetted** " Tsuna refused.

" **but at this stake we can't defend by ourself. It'll endanger you!"** Henko shouted. But before Tsuna could said more words someone else has answered him.

" **That wouldn't be necessary…"** a voice said as then some lasers shoot those zombies to death. Henko blinked at the newcomer as Tsuna give him a small smile, " **you guys…"** he said weakly.

Two redhead give a smile in return, but then continued shooting at those zombies 'till no one remains.

once the zombies hit the ground –died- they turned into dust. (A/N : disgusting, I know…)

The redheads sighed . " **Thanks for coming Sho-kun and… Enma** " Tsuna thanked as he tried to sitted. Shoichi rushed to help him sitted along with Henko –who still a bit surprised at their appereance- and tending his wounds.

The teen who subbed as Enma leaned his laser gun at his shoulder as he smiled back at his brunet bestfriend, " **You're welcome, Tsuna. Besides it has been so long we haven't meet each other, am I right?"**

Tsuna chuckled as he told Irie to stop as most of his heavy damages has recovered. " **Thanks Sho-kun…"** the glasses teen give him a grin, " **anytime Tsunayoshi-kun!"**

" **ah Henko-san! Nice too meet you again."** Irie greeted.

" **Yeah, me too"** Henko replied.

Henko then give a look at Tsuna, Tsuna understand the meaning.

" **Enma, meet Henko. He's one of my bestfriend. Henko, this is Enma** **that I once told you"** Tsuna introduced the two.

Enma grinned. " **is that so? then that means you're my bestfriend** **too. well it's nice too meet you Henko!"** Henko hand shaken him also in cheerful manner. " **glad to meet you here, and thank's** **for helping"**

" **not a problem"** Enma replied.

Tsuna smiled at them but then he winched as he felt a stung on his left abandomen. " **Tsuna, you're bleeding!"** Henko shouted, Tsuna chukled wryly. Irie was going to litted his flames again but Tsuna stopped him then shooked his head. " **I'll be just fine… I'll drink my medicine after this, so don't waste your energy on me"** Tsuna smiled weakly.

" **just help me out from here, before anyone spotted me."** Tsuna asked.

Enma and Irie helped him up to his feet by wrapping his arms on their shoulder.

" **Sh*t my time is up"** Henko cursed as his hand transperent. " **Sorry Tsuna, but I've got to go…"** Henko said, looking sadly.

" **It's okay, and thanks for the help."** Tsuna said almost in whisper.

The both redheads blinked at what they saw. Henko just faded into nothing!

" **Tsuna, could you tell us what's going o- Tsuna!"** Enma screamed as Tsuna went uncouncious.

" **let's bring him to the orphanage. It's the closest!"** said Irie in panic. Enma didn't argue and so they brought the bloodied brunet their destination, the orphanage…


	136. Chapter 124

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** _ **Foreign Language"**_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Tsuna POV

I arrived inside my mindscape where Henko greeted me with his usual grin, **"take you long enough"** He said.

I grinned back, **"you missed me?"**

 **"** **not really"** He shrugged. **"but the duo gingger arre worried as hell. you better wakes up Tsuna. Oh and don't forget to eat your medicine after you're awake cause if you don't I'll use force"** He smirked.

Ismirked. **"as if you can do that. I will never let you take over without my permission ever again and I know that you won't if it's not very urgent. But anyways I will, don't worry. I know that I need it if I want to continue my life"**

Henko nodded, **"well, I'm going to take some nap now, healing you with your state of exhaustion is tiresome… ah, you know what I mean…"**

I chuckled, **"yeah. I think I need to wake up anyway. Well, good night then, oh and be ready if I wakes you up for our plan…"**

 **"** ***yawn* I will, good night…"** Then he fell asleep while I'm back to my consciousness..

 **"** **Hm…?"** I hummed as I wake up.

 **"** **Tsuna!"** I can hear two voices calling my name, my visions is still blurry but I recognize them as Sho-kun and Enma.

 **"** **where is this?"** I asked as I tried to sit up when a stunging pain suddenly running from my abdomen.

 **"** **whoa whoa whoa, you shouldn't move yet Tsuna, you're injured pretty badly, and now Irie-kun is in the middle of healing you"** Enma said.

I glanced to see Sho-kun. He has sweats rolling on his face. I know that he's exhausted and I can tell that my wounds isn't healed yet, they're too much and too deep to be handled by a teen. No matter how genious Sho-kun is, his flames aren't that big to heal me even after hours.

And so I tried to stopped him, **"Stop it Sho-kun, Sorry to said this but your effort will be pointless-"**

 **"** **NO!"** both of them shouted.

 **"** **I won't give up on you! I'll do the best that I could! I'll heal you I promised!"** Sho-kun said with tears falling from his shutted eyes.

 **"** **you hear him alright! We won't let you go. Don't you dare to give up, Tsuna! I won't let you!"** Enma is also crying. (A/N : He knows the story that Tsuna said that he's dying from Irie and he was so afraid that this is what he meant)

Okay, what is going on? Why would they sa- Aaaah… I get it.

I then let a weak chuckle which then caused the pain back and I hissed and winched, _'I shouldn't have chuckle…'_ I regretted then I glanced over my half lidded eyes, they both staring at me,

 _'_ _well at least I get their attention…'_ I then smiled, **"Baka… I wasn't telling you… that… because I'm dying… like what you thought…"** I said lowly but audibly.

 **"** **Y-You're not?"** Sho-kun asked

I shooked my head slightly, **"I was going to say… That I have a medicine that'll fix me up… even faster"** I said.

 **"** **you do?"** Now it's Enma who asked.

I nodded, **"Now, could any of you… kindly get me a water?"**

 **"** **I'll do it."** Sho-kun dashed out while Enma is helping me to sit.

A second later Sho-kun is back with a glass of water (wow he sure is fast).

I then took out my sun flame pills' bottle from my pocket. _'there'll be 6 left..'_ I thought. Then I took one of it and drink it.

I can see that my friends are gaping when my wounds glowing yellow and healing by itself.

I chuckled a bit before then swayed around. I feel lightheaded.

I thought that I was going to fall but it seems someone catches me. **"Are you okay?"** Enma asked in concern.

I give a nod as reply.

 **"** **are you sure?"** Sho-kun asked in concern as Enma lied me back to the bed.

I nodded again, **"just tired. Even thought my wounds are healing, the pills didn't restore my fatigue…"**

 **"** **then get some sleep"** Enma said.

I smiled at them both, **"Alright, but please wake me up at 7.30 I have something to do at that time. Oh and Sho-kun…"** I turned to face him.

 **"** **yes?"**

 **"** **Could you make two more voice changer with one of it's a girl?"** I could tell that he was going to ask why and I thanked that he didn't voice it and instead nodding in agreement.

 **"** **I'll do my best"** He said proudly. **"Trust me, I won't break my own vow."** I don't really catch what he's saying as my consciousness is drifting a way.

 **"** **Thank you you two…"** that's all I manage to said before completely blacked out.

Irie POV

 **"…** **Oh and Sho-kun…"** Tsunayoshi-kun stared at me.

 **"** **yes?"** I replied

 **"** **Could you make two more voice changer with one of it's a girl?"** I'm shocked a t first. It's an odd request from him. I mean he never told me that he broke his, and why does he need a girl voice too was it for Riki or Riku? I don't think so… but then…

I glanced at his eyes, I can see that he's struggling to stay awake and so I give him a favor and agreed immediately.

 **"** **I'll do my best"** I said. **"Trust me, I won't break my own vow."** I don't know if he was listening or not but I don't really care as I was talking that last part more to myself.

Yes I have vowed myself to protect him, to save him from anyone even from himself and even if that means I'll lost my life. I'll do everything for his sake. Because I know that he'll do the same.

Afterall, he already did it in the past… He saved me and my friends… He changed my life, and I could never repay him for that. And that's why I make that vow.

 _'_ _don't worry Tsunayoshi-kun, I won't let you down…'_ I thought as I drowned myself into the job. _'I promised…'_

(A/N : okay, basically I owe you explanation on what is this vow all about and I'll tell you later on after the book finished along the story of how Nagi met Tsuna and why he changed her name. However I need at least one of you to remind me in the future –Because I keeps on forgetting things- This going to be, well, some kind of important side story… or is it? maybe. Well, just don't forget to remind me once this over, kay~ ^_^)


	137. Chapter 125

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** _ **Foreign Language"**_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Tsuna POV

 **"Tsuna… wake up, it's already 7.30…"** a faint voice woke me up.

I blinked twice to adjust the light then I rubbed my eyes. **"Already? *sigh* okay…"** I tried to sitted.

 **"How's your feeling?"** my redhead friend that I known as Enma asked after he helped me sit.

 **"great… still light headed but it'll be gone after a while"** I said to him. He look satisfied with my answer and I can't help but force a smile.

To be truth I actually feel weak. Looks like my little nap doesn't do much. But oh well… I shouldn't complain about it, now should I?

 **"where's Sho-kun?"** I asked him then looked around.

 **"He's over there…"** Enma jerked his head at the said teen.

I looked at Sho-kun. He's still working with his things. I assume that he's in the middle of the request that I asked him.

I somehow feel bad. I mean he already helped me fighting those zombies, then he spent at least one or two hours trying to heal me out, then again he's now working on what I asked him.

 _'Dumb_ _Tsuna_ _! You overworked him! He must be exhausted by now!'_ I scolded myself.

And so I stood up trying to reach him and stopped him but my legs give away…

 **"Watch out!"** Enma said as he captured me.

I starred at his worried face, **"It's okay, I can walk by myself now. Thanks…"** I assured him as I slowly regain my balance. However Enma won't let me go so I let him walked me to the other side of the room where Sho-kun is.

 **"Sho-kun…"** I called but he didn't answer nor stop.

 **"Sho-kun!"** I called a bit louder now and it seems he heard me since he stopped and now stunned.

I thanked Enma and told him to let me go.

He gives a nod before he then slowly letting my arm off his shoulder. I walked some steps and after I got close enough I called, **"Sho-kun?"** He didn't answer and it's odd. something must be going on.

I turned to see Enma who is shrugging his shoulder telling me that he doesn't know.

 **"hey… what's wrong?"** I asked Sho-kun. He still didn't respond and so I walked to infront of him.

He looked down so I kneeled down to face him.

 **"I-I'm so sorry…"** He said in shutter successfully shocking me.

 **"eh? Why?"** I asked in confusion.

 **"I didn't manage to finish what you asked. I can only made one, and it's not even perfect."** He said lowing his head even more.

I blinked sometimes before then I chuckled.

Ha… I get it… this is just as usual _-he just doesn't want to_ _dissapoint_ _me-_

He stared at me in confusion. **"I thought that you were in some sort of trouble… _geez_ …"** I giggled. He still such a cry baby.

Then I patted his head, **"It's okay Sho-kun, you had helped a lot but I still ask you to do more. I was the one who supposed to appologize. I'm not being gratefull, so... Thank you and Sorry."** I said, smiling at him. There's some silence before he finally smiled back.

He wiped his eyes, **"No, don't be… I'm happy to help. And anyway how are you?"** He asked.

I smiled as he finally regain himself, **"well, still sleepy and kinda tired but otherwise I'm good as new"**

He give a nod then give me the device that I asked him, **"Like I said, It's not perfect like the others but you can still use them as usual…"** I then tried it on.

 **"aaa…."** It's a girl.

I snickered, **"it's more than perfect! Thank you Sho-kun…"** I said still using the voice changer while giving him a small hug.

 **"wow Tsuna, for a moment there I could really imagine you as a real cute girl…"** Enma commented while snickering naughtily at me.

I blushed, a bit angry. and that just set Henko to one of his crazy laughter while he's also cooing some tease of 'Tsuchika', _again._

I blushed more, but since I have to save my energy for later, I can only pouted and say, **"shut up…"** while now they two joined Henko and his laughter…

Well I can't blame them, I have to admit tha the voice sounded cute and with me who is using it… well… it's hopeless to argue. all that I could do is sighed before then giggled along.

* * *

? POV

~45 minutes later~

 **"I'm done…"**

 **"Let me see… Hm… you look exactly like m- I mean _Cielo_ _._ "**

 _Ciel_ _o_ smirked, **"good, now let's go…"**

 **"Wait!"** I said.

 **"what?"** He asked.

 **"we're still waiting for someone…"** I said. He gave me a confusioned look. **"Who?"**

I was going to answered but then that person come… **"Sorry, I'm late…"**

 _Cielo_ stared with widen eyes, surprised, **"y-you?"**

The cloacked person give a smile, a longing and happy smile to be exact, **"Hello again… Dad…"**

 _Cielo_ stared at me asking for explanation and I replied him with a warm smile, **"What? You two should met at some point right? It's not fair if I'm the only one who can see you both. And you can't blame me for doing this by saying that this is risky or such... I know you happy…"** _Cielo's_ eyes are wattery, a happy smile slipped from his mouth. He then hugged me tightly, "Thank you…" He cried softly.

I giggled. **"Now, now… we still have things to do…"** I released the hug then looked at the blonde.

 **"here…"**. The blonde quirked a brow as I passed a necklace and a _device_.

 **"what is this for? *pointing at the necklace*"**

 **"to maintain that body and…"** I answered simply. And I gained a nod for that.

They both then stared at each other. I know that they've missed each other, but before either of two said anything, I said. **"sorry, but you have to save the reunion for later after we finished"**

They both nodded in understanding. **"Oh yeah you both already know the plan right?"**

 **"of course"**

 **"yup!"** They answered.

I smiled. **"Good, now we're ready to go…"**

* * *

Normal POV

#Namimori shrine

 **"It's already past the time…"** The half rain arcobaleno namely Corlonello said.

 **"He's late…"** The other half, Lal Mirch added the complain.

 **"I'm okay if it's only 10 minutes but now that it's already half an hour I really have to ask, is he would really come?"** Asked Fon, the storm arcobaleno.

All eyes stared at Reborn, the one who called them here for this urgent, **"He will… I trusted this man, and as far as I know, Cielo never broke his promise…"** he said rather calmly.

 **"tch… this is wasting my precious time…"** Verde, the lightning arcobaleno grumped.

 **"Yeah, I wanted to go home!"** The cloud arcobaleno, or the one who known as Skull said, then he cried while holding his helmed head after he recheived a kick from Lal for being too loud.

 **"well, for this one I've to agree with him. This Cielo and Kaito guy is very late. This better worth my money-"** Said Viper a.k.a. Mammon, the mist arcobaleno.

However her saying was cutted as a voice answered her, **"don't worry, I could pay you more than you can think of, if later on you still think that this isn't worth your time…"** Cielo and two other cloaked people landed right behind her.

 **"about time you show up…"** Reborn snickered. Cielo just give a respectful nod while the orange cloaked person and the white cloaked person stood next to him.

 **"Sorry for the lateness…"** Cielo apologized, but then continue, **"firstly I want to introduced myself incase you still haven't recognizing me…"**

He take a step to the front, **"my name is Kuro Cielo, be free to call me Cielo. as for who I am, I assume you've heard the name, no?"**

Lal Mirch squirked a bow, **"the infamous hitman; the one who wiped many fagmilia all alone; the said second below my fellow over here *gesturing at Reborn*, is you?"** Cielo smirked behind his mask and it seems Lal can see right thorough it, as she smirked back. **"not bad, kid."**

 **"well thank you. Now continue with the introduction… This is Shiro_Kaito"** The white cloaked boy stepped forward then took his notepad as he write his saying, **[ciao everyone… you can call me Kaito, it's a pleasure to meet you]** He bowed a little.

 **"Who knew? The genious hacker who hold so many gravely secrets is actually still a teen"** Verde give him a sly smirk.

 **[thank you for the compliment, Gr33N-san…]** Kaito replied.

Then Cielo continued, **"now, the person that I want you to meet…"** Now it's the orange cloaked person's turn to stepped in. but different from the two, she took off her hoodie.

The arcobalenos are stunned by her beauty.

White silky skin, brown soft hair that tied up in ponytail, cute pinky lips, and a pair of sparkling honey orbs…

In one word, Gorgeous…

 **"Konbawa, minna-san…"** God, her soft voice and that hypnotizing smile just make it perfect… great, now they all blushed.

 **"my name is Shiyo Natsu. I'm thirteen. And I'm…**

 ** _the sky_ _arcobaleno_ _…"_**


	138. Chapter 126

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** _ **Foreign Language"**_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Tsuna POV

I yawned as I wake up from my good sleep. I looked at my surrounding I was sleeping at the couch while Luffy, Misaki-san, Elric, Cillia, Conan, Rin, and everyone at the orphanage is surrounding me. wait, since when I come back to the orphanage?

I looked at my clothes then it hit me.

I giggled, " **oh yeah, last night…"**

~Flashback~

" _ **I'm… the sky arcobaleno**_ " _I stated._

 _as I expected. They are either gaping or widen their eyes. I can tell why are they shocked a petite girl who looks innocent and all (yeah I was planning it) is the strongest sky. Their missing sky…_

 _I could tell that Henko_ _and Gioto-nii_ _is snickering from behind their mask and hood. (A/N : Now you know why there are both Cielo_ _and Kaito_ _at the same time. and p.s_ _: Kaito_ _did NOT wear a mask.)_

" _ **a-ano**_ … _**minna-san?"**_ _I called as I waved my hand shyly. Well, that's the character that I'm playing right now._

(A/N : So basically, now he has 4 character under his sleeve. If I was listing them…

 **Dame-Tsuna** – a lone character who always get bullied because of his uselessness. Well, he had abandon this character since so long by now.

 **Kuro** **Cielo** \- a leader type, cool, energic, playful, sly, and sometimes cruel.

 **Shiro_Kaito** – the stoic type. To be truth this is his first appereance in public. Since he always work behind the layer.

And now the newest character, **Shiyo** **Natsu** –the sky arcobaleno.

Now back to the story~)

 _*sigh* I'm glad that DV users aren't chained with tri-ni-set and thus why I,_ _ **Sawada Tsunayoshi**_ _doesn't have to showed my self to the world. and that's good, because I don't have to add my character collection._

 _If I does I might loose my sanity…_

 _And I would loved to keep it straight as far as I could._

 _Anyway, now after a while they started to give their attention back and so I sighed in relief as I show it as obvious as I could._

" _ **so, you're the new sky arcobaleno?"**_ _Fon_ _asked. And yeah, I've known all of their names. It will be a disgrace of my hacker tittle_ _if didn't , right?_

 _I pretend to fitgetting_ _my finger as I nervously answered,_ " _ **y-yes, I am… is there any problem, Fon-san?"**_ _I asked him._

 _He smiled,_ " _ **nothing. But it seems you've known me, or more likely us…"**_

 _I nodded,_ " _ **indeed I am, from Reborn-san until Viper-san, I know every one of you. Well, your names to be exact. But I would love to know it right from your mouth. I've told you mine and if you're telling me then it would make it even?"**_ _I said with question mark in the end._

 _Some of them exchanging glances while Reborn… he's drilling a hole with his gaze._

 _I was lucky that Vi-nee is on my side so I know that she wouldn't say a word about illusions that I use, but it seems Reborn notice it too._

 _Maybe…_

 _Or maybe not…_

 _I stole a glance awkwardly at the small hitman,_ " _ **i-is there something on my face, Reborn-san?"**_ _I asked him._

 _He's taking back his gaze,_ " _ **nope, but since you've known my name then there's nothing else I could tell you"**_ _he said calm yet coldly._

' _in other words, you didn't trust me…' I stole another glance, 'not even a bit' but eitherway_ _I replied with a smile._

" _ **it's alright, I respected that."**_ _then I throwed_ _my gaze to the others, ignoring the hidden scowl on his face._

" _ **hn, Lal**_ _**Mirch**_ _**is the name, you can call me Lal**_ …" _Lal_ _introduced her name. I give her a nod._

" _ **I'm next… my name is Colonello, nice too meet you kora!"**_ _Colonello_ _said._ " _ **nice to meet you too, Colonello-san"**_ _I replied._

" _ **I'm the great and almighty skull an-*whack* AU!"**_ _I sweatdropped_ _as the poor skull got hitted_ _by Colonello._ " _ **well hello, Skull-san?"**_ _I said then chuckled awkwardly._

" _ **I'm Verde"**_ _the small scientist said as he fixing his crooked glassess._ _I smiled at him as return._

" _ **hn**_ … _**special for you it's Viper."**_ _Vi-nee said, well I know how much she hates that name and more prever_ _to be called Mammon instead. But sometimes, just sometimes, she would let some choosen_ _people to call her by her real name. and I'm glad that I'm one of the few._

 _I smiled at her the sweetest way that I can._

 _I claped_ _my hands in cheerful manner,_ " _ **great, now that we'veknown**_ _**each other's name-"**_

" _ **I don't trust you"**_ _Reborn said bluntly._

 _I blinked at him,_ " _ **pardon?"**_ _I asked._

" _ **sorry sweety**_ _**but I won't repeat it as you've hear me loud and clear"**_ _He crossed his arm._

" _ **I did hear you. But can you explain why don't you trusted me?"**_ _I asked, while I'm starting to get nervous for real._

" _ **you're lying…"**_ _He answered coldly. Now all eyes landed at me._

 _I give a dry chuckle,_ " _ **you can see that I'm not faking my pacifier, and I really am 13 as for my name-"**_

" _ **you know that is not what I meant"**_ _I narrowed my eyes slightly at him._

' _okay, so you want it this way, hm? Fine, I'm on!' Change of plan, it's time to dropped this stupid act (just the act, not the 'mask')_

" _ **Cielo-nii, Kaito-nii**_ … _**you two can get home first."**_

" _ **wait what?"**_ _Cielo_ _was going to protest but I've cutted_ _him,_ " _ **I'll see you guys later**_ " _I said with hint of 'let me handle this… alone'_

 _They seem to get my hint as both of them tapped my shoulder. Kaito_ _even whispered to my ear,_ " _ **be careful"**_ _he said._

 _I smiled as reply,_ " _ **I will…"**_ _Then both of them went away, leaving only the eight of us._

" _ **I see that you've seen right thorough me… good job"**_ _I then let my aura changed, from a cheerful and glee into a serious and tensing. I closed my eyes then reopening it again. This time with a sharp narrow eyes of eagle. They looked shocked at the changes, but I cought_ _a small smirk on Reborn's_ _face._

" _ **now, let me re-introduced myself. I'm Shiyo**_ _**Natsu. You can still call me anything but I won't tolerate any insult. I was going to be easy on you but since you're asking for it then I sugest**_ _**you not to piss me off, cause I could even beat the c*** out of you all if I wanted to. Be thankful that I'm not that irreasonable**_ … _**well, now I've given you my warning."**_ _I threatened. Again, they stunned and I can see that skull is even gulping in fear._

" _ **her fangs is out…"**_ _I can hear Reborn muttered that._

 _I can also see Lal_ _smirked ,_ " _ **don't judge book by its cover, huh? Well, kid you've take my interest on you"**_ _the doubness_ _in her eyes are vanishing aswell_ _as the others… except for Skull who now looked horrified._

 _I smirked at them, and they smirked back except for –again- skull and Fon_ _who smiled as return._

 _I then closed my eyes then take a deep breath as if releasing my possession, I'm back to my first self._

"… _ **however I prevered**_ _**to stay like this…"**_ _I said with my soft-non threatening voice._ " _ **being sadistic was always my last option if there's no other peaceful way to choose. I hope you wouldn't mind about that…"**_ _I smiled my best smile, close eyed smile, at them._ _This time everyone responded positively with their own way._

" _ **now, just to make it sure, will you people…**_

 _ **from this day and forward**_

 _ **for better or for the worst**_

 _ **until the death seperating**_ _**us**_

 _ **loyal at each other, for the rest of my life?"**_ _I asked and as if on cue they all kneeled._

" _ **yes, I, Renato**_ _**Sinclair, the bearer of the sun arcobaleno, vow myself and loyalty to one and only, my sky…"**_ _Reborn started. Then one by one they all vowed before me._

" _ **I, Shiyo**_ _**Natsu, the bearer of the sky arcobaleno, vow my self and my entire live to be loyal and embrace you all as how it supposed to be…"**_ _I ended._

" _ **now rise, my guardians…"**_ _I smiled as they obeyed me._

" _ **thank you for your trust upon me, that means a lot"**_

" _ **of course milady, anything for you…"**_ _Reborn teased, I just replied with giggle._

" _ **anyway, now that we've done with the formalities I want to ask you a favor…"**_ _I said as I can feel that I'm getting weaker. 'Sh*t, the dark flame has starting to get the toll of me. I've got to make it quick!' I thought to myself as I started to feel light headed._

" _ **what favor?"**_ _Verde asked._

" _ **I want you to help Cielo-nii**_ _**in the upcoming battle against… the masked man"**_ _now everyone get tensed and I swear I can see flash of anger in their eyes._

" _ **kind to explain?"**_ _asked Reborn, the angriest of them all._

 _I nodded,_ " _ **as you might have known, I have power to see the future, and in one of my vision I saw the battle. It will happened in the near future, to be truth right arter**_ _**Vongola's**_ _**battle. I belive**_ _**you know better than me on what kind of battle is it, Reborn-san."**_ _Reborn nodded, I know that he already has predictement_ _on what will happen in Vongola_ _since_ _he and Nono_ _has a close link at each other._

" _ **this will be a war between him and the world, with Cielo-nii**_ _**will be our leader. This won't be an easy fight and we're on our way to get as much of helps that we could get. So now that is what I'm doing"**_ _I then bowed,_ " _ **will you guys, the strongest people in this world kindly help us about this?"**_ _I asked._

" _ **no need to bow Shiyo-chan**_ " _Said Fon_ _softly as then I straighten my composture._ " _ **cause we are more than willing to help"**_ _he said with a wicked grin while cracking his knuckles. I see that each of them had a serious expression, even Skull._

" _ **Thank you everyone"**_ _I smiled in gladness. Not so long then I feel blacked out… I've reach my limit._

 _However I didn't hit the ground, instead I feel a pair of arms lift me up in a warm embrace. I peeked thorough my half lidded eyes to see who is it._

" _ **Kaito**_ …" _I called in whisper as he shush me for reply._ " _ **sleep…"**_ _He said._

 _I give a nod then closed my eyes. I saw that Cielo_ _is explaining to the arcobaleno_ _why I suddenly collapse_

"… _ **she just exhausted…"**_ _he excused._

 _I can't help but smile as my eyes completely closed,_ " _ **thank you guys…"**_ _then after that I driven back to the dreamland._

 _~flashback end~_

' _so, they brought me here instead of Loke-san's house.'_ I looked at my friends' peaceful expression then smiled, ' _well, not like I would complain'_

I glanced at the clock. it's 3 a.m. I was thinking to get up, but it would likely wake them too. Well, I don't want to disturb their sleep and so I desided to get back to sleep, ' _well, having a peace sleep once in a while wouldn't do any harm right?'_ and so, I went back to sleep.


	139. Chapter 127

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** _ **Foreign Language"**_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

Tsuna wake up after feeling that he had enough of rest. When he's awake everyone stopped their doings. They starred at him.

Tsuna feel awkward so he tried to broke it by greeting them. But before he did he got attacked with thousands hug.

" **H-Hey!"** He startled at the sudden affections but not so long then he giggled.

" **don't you ever scare us like that again!"** Cilia, the youngest among them said.

" **what? I didn't do anything dangerous"** Tsuna asked dumbly, not wanting them know that he lived with danger. They don't need to know that.

" **then who are those creepy people from last night? And why are you uncouncious?"** asked Rin, narrowing her eyes as well the others.

Tsuna gulped, he forgot that these kids could see him straight away no matter what he tries to hide. ' _seriously, sometimes I thought that they're gifted with this supper power'_ he sweatdropped at the thought.

" **well, indeed they looked creepy. But hey! They are my friends. And don't worry they are actually nice. You can say that they are the male version of Riku** " Tsuna giggled. Yeah, they were fear of Riku at first since she would glare at them with her cold eyes, but after some times they finally get along.

The children exchange glances before then nodded, " **then why they brought you here uncouncious? They didn't tell us what happen."** Elric said.

" **oh that? I just sle-"**

" **-we know that you weren't"** Misaki said, cutting Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed, " **okay, you got me. I was fainted. The three of us were out to do something, to meet some people precisely. But I wasn't feeling well since the night before and still gotten ill when we were at the meeting** **. with that I collapsed right after it finished. And the last thing I know I woke up this early already in this couch with you all sleeping all around me."**

Irie giving a 'look' at him. Tsuna replied him with a look that said, "I'm not lying. That's the truth"

Irie stared at him almost glaring but Tsuna just ignored the stare.

" **well, now that I'm fresh again I think it's time for me to get home"** Tsuna smiled as he pinched Cilia's cheek in playful manner.

As return Cilia stared at him with puppy eyes " **so… you're not going to stay?"**

' _oh no…'_ Tsuna thought. He then turned to the others, ' _cr*p…'_ everyone stared at him with the same look, except for Irie who tried his best not to laugh at Tsuna's screwed look.

' _d*mn_ … _they know my weakness…'_ Tsuna bite his lower lip.

After some seconds who seems like eternal Tsuna finally give up, " **okay, okay! I'll stay."** He sighed in defeat.

They cheered. Tsuna just giggled at the sight.

Then Irie approached him, circling his arm to the younger teen, " **and you're going to stay 'till tomorrow, right Tsuna?"** he smirked.

" **wait n-"**

" **Yay! Hooray!"** another happy cheers already cutted his comment. And Tsuna's effort to explain was failing misreably, he became desperate in funny way. And now Irie can't hold his laughter anymore **.**

" **just give up, captain. You know that you're not going to win against them"** Irie whispered right beide Tsuna's ear.

" **curse you, robo-maniac"** Tsuna tried to glare which turned into a pout. Irie laughed freely at both Tsuna's reaction and his long lost nickname.

Again Tsuna sighed, as the children started to pull and tug him to play with them before he himself smiled a sincere smile.

* * *

Loke POV

Okay, I'm starting to get worried. Even though Giotto had told us that Tsuna is resting at the orphanage I still can't get rid of this icky feeling in my gut. I can tell that something bad will happen. and this afternoon is my departing schedule too!

' _God, Tsuna_ … _I hope this feeling aren't meant for you…'_ I silently prayed.

Then I heard my daughter sighed, " **why don't you called for him or visit the orphanage to checked either he's okay or not"** Riku said

I scrached my back of nape, " **I… I forgot about that. Ehehe** …" I laughed sheepshly,. Riku is rolling her eyes while folding her arm as Riki giggled next to her.

And so I took out my phone then dialing his phone number, hoping that he'll pick it up.

SFX : *click*

" _ **eum**_ … _**Moshi**_ _**Moshi?"**_ He said.

" **Tsuna-kun! Where are you?"** I asked in one breath.

" _ **I'm at the orphanage. Sorry for making you worry, Loke-san. But I- WAAAH"**_

My eyes widen in countion, " **WHAT HAPPEN TSUNA-KUN?!"** both Riki and Riku abruptly stood up in the same warning manner.

" _ **A-Ah… It's nothing. Really…-hey stop it guys! Give me a break! I'm in the middle of talking over the phone if you don't mind"**_ He said then some giggles can be heard across the phone.

" _ ***sigh* sorry Loke-san. That was the children. We were in the middle of playing war. And they just too excited to stopped or even listening to me…"**_ He said, I can hear his desparation. But I'm so glad. At least this mean Tsuna is fine.

I give my daughters signals that everything is alright. They took the sign then sitted back as I continued to talk.

" **looks like you're bussy** **over there"** I said, uncounciously smiling.

" _ **kind of… and I really wanted to kick that smug smile from Sho-kun's face. He's litterally**_ _**mocking on my sufferness!"**_ He said almost squicked. I chuckled, it has been so long to see or hear him this happy. No. this expressive. He might sounded annoyed with them, but I know that he's actally enjoying himself . Oh how I really wanted to see him right now.

" _ **but don't worry Loke-san, I'll be at the airport for your departure. And maybe some of these little devils will accompanying me, if they behaving themselves"**_ He pressed the word at the last sentence and I really can imagine that he's smirking towards them as I can hear nothing but silence.

" _ **Good"**_ He murmured .

I can't help but smile, " **Well, that would be great!"** I said. " **so, see you there?"**

" _ **yup! And I assume you wear your best clothes Loke-san, cause I would have to take a picture of your ehm… pre-wedding"**_ He said in teassing manner and it successfully making me blush.

" **Alright"** I answered. " **but you must be part of it…"**

" _ **no prob~ oh yeah one thing…"**_ Then silence is what I got.

" **What is it?"** I asked.

" _ **eum… are they going to come too?"**_ He asked. He must be talking about his friends.

" **Kyo-kun, yes he is. But for the others, maybe. I don't know. But the possiblity is high."** I told him.

" _ **hm… okay then… well, Loke-san I've got to go. The children is getting impatient. See you guys later~"**_

I smiled before answering. " **Yeah, see you later"** Then I hang up **.**

" **So?"** asked Riki.

" **he's okay… instead he's playing with the children right now"**

" **see? I told you that he'll be just fine. You should trust him more you know? He's not a little boy anymore. All of us actually"** Riku said. I smiled at her.

" **well, from my part of view you are, no matter what, always be my little lovely children, including Kyo-kun"**

Riki smiled, Riku rolled her eyes then looking away but I know from her silenceness that she didn't disagree with that.

Well, that's the truth anyway. To me, Riki, Riku, and our missing Yuni are just like my own daughters. And so does Kyo-kun and of course Tsuna-kun. My most precious son. The special one who gathered us all in this small warm family. Even though Aria has passed away and both of Gamma and Yuni are missing, I wouldn't shrug the warmness that they ever gave to us.

Looking over the window, I stared at the sky, ' _I miss you guys…'_ I thought longingly.

' _especially you, Aria. you know that Tsuna-kun needs you right?'_ a small breeze passed me as I open the window.

a small smile grazing my lips, ' _well don't worry. I'll take care of our precious children. Especially him…_

 _Even if it cost my live…'_

* * *

Normal POV

After Loke and Roselina had their flight, Tsuna is forced –by the condition- to talk to his present friends Kyoya, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuki, Toshi, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, and of course Reborn.

Tsuna tried to make it _less_ awkward. But still the tension is in the air. The only people who are talkactive with him is either the children –Cilia, Natsu, Miiko, and Conan- Riki, Riku, and –supricingly- Kyoya.

The children are always distracting Tsuna when they sence that he's getting uncomfortable with the conversation. And Tsuna thanked them because of that he could keep his smiling face on.

" **Ne, ne! Tsuna-nii buy us drinks. We're thirsty!"** Natsu pulled Tsuna's sleeve when he was talking with Toshi once. And Tsuna gladly complied. " **sorry Toshi, I'll be back later…"** Tsuna said then he left with the children.

That keeps on going, not even Reborn can talk to him without any disturbsion. And they started to think that those children are sabotating Tsuna to themselves.

Well, the three –Kyoya, Riki, Riku- of course can see it better. They weren't trying to sabotate Tsuna, they're protecting him.

" **Tch… they're so clingy…"** Grumped Tsuki in jealousy as Tsuna wiped the burger souce from Conan's face, with a bright smile.

" **you're jealous?"** Teased Riki.

" **what? No. I'm not! It's just… I just doesn't like to see them all too clingy with him... It's just, urgh, you know what I mean"** Tsuki can't came out with other words.

Riki giggled, and it sounded so angelic in Tsuki's ear for an unknown reason. " **that, my boy, is what you called jealousy"** She tugged his arm the giggled again. This time Tsuki blushed in mixture feelings, embarassment and… eum, this feeling of having butterflies in his gut, ' _okay what's with this funny feeling?'_ he thought. ' _and why the hell with those sparkles in her eyes?'_

" **that is the side effect of falling in love, Baka-Tsuki…"**

' _falling in love?' there's no way- wait…'_ He then glanced to his shoulder, " **Reborn! You read my mind again?!"**

" **I'm not. Your face told me so…"** Tsuki blushed at the statement.

" **I'm not!"** He said.

" **look, you did it again."** Reborn smirked. Tsuki knew that he couldn't win in debate with him so he just silent but grumping inside.

" _I don't know, I just find it cute for you to be together"_ Tsuna's saying replayed automaticly and again Tsuki blushed. ' _what does that even mean?'_ He asked himself. Then he uncounciously staring at Riki who looked somehow bright in his vision.

Meanwhile, Riki who felt being watched turned around to where she felt the stare. She catched the movement of Tsuki throwing his gaze and looking somewhat nervous with slight blush tinting his face.

" **oho~ so he has started…"** Riku suddenly commented.

" **what?"** Riki asked.

" **what?"** Riku asked back.

" **you're saying just now. What do you mean?"**

Riku smirked. " **well, looks like I'm not the most obvlious person like what you thought about me, aren't I?"**

Riki rolled her eyes. " **just tell me?"**

" **well, it's simple, my dear sister, that cutie blonde over there is having a** _ **feeling**_ **about you. But he just started to realize about that. Maybe from the help of that infrant"**

Riki just stared at her. " **a** _ **feeling**_ **over me? to think that you're thinking that far… are you sick?"** She asked as she was going to put her backhand on Riku's forehead, before Riku ward it away.

" **I'm not sick. And you, sister, I dare you to stare at him for 10 seconds without sensing anything…"**

" **what? You're an expert now?"**

" **Nope. I just read it in- ah, just do it"** Riki rolled her eyes again but she complied. She stared at Tsuki who is now chatting with his twin and Yamamoto. On the 4th seconds, he chuckled.

' _that looks so cute a-and adorable and- wait! Why do I think of this?!'_ she mentally screamed. She looked away while blushing. " **I-I just remember. Staring is rude…"** She said to Riku who smirked as return.

" **ha, you couldn't do it right?"** Riku whispered right on Riki's now red ear.

Riku then pulled back her body, " **well, you both are bashful, I hope your relationship will going just find after you both are couple…"**

" **there's no way in hell we would be a couple"** Riki signed 'X' with her arms.

" **well, Who knows? We can't see the future afterall. However, I can picture your pre-wedding picture already"** Riku smirked then left the bit red Riki who's shouted her name in embarassement.

(A/N : okay guys, this is a slight Riki x Tsuki, please tell me how do you think of it? ).

* * *

? POV

#somewhere

" **Please my dear, you know I loved you and our children. Please give me second chance, I'll make it up to you, to our children, and especially to** _ **him**_ " I said to my wife over the phone.

"…"

" **but darling, I know that he would give me another chance, so why wouldn't you? Please… I just don't want our marriage. No. our family, to fall apart because of my foolishness. You don't want that to happen either, do you?"**

"…"

" **oh thank you my dear. Thank you very much! Don't worry, I won't let you down. I promise"** I said then kissing the phone over and over as then I heard her giggles that I've missed so much.

"…"

" **Yeah, See you tomorrow! Love you~"** Then she hang up the phone. I put down the phone as an eerie smirk landed on my lips.

" **well, you still are going to be death anyway~"** I said at the scattered photo on my hand. " **but this time I'll make it** _ **less**_ **evidence. A car crash by some drunkers perhaps?"**

I took a cutter then added the slice mark. this time on his 'neck'.

" **just be prepared little cocroach. 'cause this time I'll crush you for once and for all, kukuku~"** then I cut it into pieces.


	140. Chapter 128

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** _ **Foreign Language"**_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

" **ne, Toshi. Why are you so down?"** Yamamoto asked.

" **Yeah, you too Tsuki-sama. Is there something wrong?"** Gokudera asked. They were on the way to the school and both Yamamoto and Gokudera noticed that something is wrong with the twins, and so they asked.

Toshi sighed, " **well, the thing is…"**

 _~Flashback, This morning~_

 _The twins just survived another Reborn's morning call and now they are walking to the kitchen when they saw that Nana is making a feast…_

 _"_ _ **M-Mama?"**_ _Tsuki called, eyes went back and front from the table full of foods and Nana who is still cooking some more._

 _"_ _ **Ne Mama?"**_ _Toshi tried to called, but Nana still didn't reply._

 _The twins exchanging glances then they nodded agree, "_ _ **MAMA!"**_ _They called together, this time successfully getting her attention._

 _"_ _ **oh,** _**_Ohayou_ _Tsu_** _ **-kun, To-kun!"** She cripped happily._

 _"_ _ **what is this all about?"**_ _Toshi asked, "why are you cooking this many? Is there any guest coming?" Tsuki added. Right after that Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, and Reborn showed up right behind them._

 _"_ _ **Well boys. Your father will come home…"**_ _She said with a smile then continued her cooking while everyone else stunned._

 _"_ _ **Papa is coming?"**_ _Toshi muttered. And Nana hummed as answer. And in an instant the air is tensing, each of them giving bloody KI, only Reborn who didn't as he can control himself but still his face showed that he also pissed._

 _Nana suddenly stopped chopping then turning back to face them. Sadness showed in her usual smiling face._

 _"_ _ **I know that Iemitsu had done unforgiveable things in the past. And I know how much he doesn't deserve any forgiveness especially from Tsuna-kun. But… for this once… I beg you. He promised that he'll change, that he'll make it up for all of us. Please give him another chance. I-I know that this is selfish, but I, I don't want this family broken."**_ _She said while bowing and almost choked out at the last sentence._

 _a tear dropped to the floor…_

 _Everyone is hesitated. But then Tsuki thought of what Tsuna would do if he's here. He probably forgive him immediately without being hesitate at all. Afterall, he's a very, VERY kind person…_

 _And so Tsuki went to Nana's side, giving her a hug after he swept away her tears. "_ _ **It's okay Mama, I, too, don't want us ended with broken home… I'll try to forgive him"**_ _he said comforting her._

 _"_ _ **Thank you, Tsu-kun…"**_ _She whispered in sniffles as she hugged him back._

 _Soon Toshi joined. While the others just staring at them with slim smile. They agree to give Iemitsu another chance to make up for his mistakes. Hoping that in the future they would be happly together, along with their angel, Tsuna…_

 _~end of flash back~_

They has stopped their walk when Toshi mentioned Iemitsu.

" **so, he's going back?"** Yamamoto asked, there's a venom in his dangerous calm tone. While Gokudera is ready to explode.

The twins nodded wanly. " **I know what you guys' thinking. But we really can't stand Mama's sad face. And we've been sick with any of this. we want this ended in peace."** Tsuki said.

" **So we decided to give him another chance. Afterall, we manage to change to be better. I can't see why he cannot…"** Toshi said with a half-heartly smile.

Both Yamamoto and Gokudera are stunned…

" **have you contacted Juudaime?"** Gokudera asked after calming himself.

" **I've tried. But he said that he's busy and hang up before I could even tell him…"** Tsuki said. " **also… we're scared... He already avoiding us. You've seen that clearly too, right? That's why, we're scared…"**

" **If we told him. Would he said that 'it'll be just fine' like what he always say?"** Toshi added.

" **will he be scared too?"**

" **will he sad?"**

" **will he mad?"**

" **will he…** _ **accept us?**_ **"** Toshi ended. Their face laced with mixture of worry, confuse, and concern.

Silence as return, since neither of Gokudera and Yamamoto can give them answer.

" **Hey, wanna** **to hang out today?"** Asked Yamamoto to break the silence.

" **What?"**

" **what a great idea baseball-freak! Let's do that Tsuki-sama!"** Gokudera beamed.

" **Huh?"**

" **sometimes it's best not to worried about family issues. I'm the example. My family is all messed up and I'm totally fine with it"** Gokudera said with a wide grin and a thumbs up.

The twins sweatdropped, _'how could he said something that disturbing with such a smile?'_

" **yeah, just keep the spirit!"** Yamamoto added with another wide grin.

The twins slowly regain their smile. " **Thank you you** **two"** Tsuki thanked.

" **well, unlike you** _ **puppy.**_ **I think about my family seriously"** Toshi said as he crossed his arm behind his head.

" **what?"** Gokudera growled as Toshi walked in front of them, " **but I guess a little break won't do any harm… and ditching school sounds like an intereting** **idea… so why not?"** Toshi glanced over his shoulder while smirking.

Yamamoto and Tsuki smiled while Gokudera smirked too.

" **Hey, let's call Juudaime** **to join us! He might wanna** **come! That will be a chance for you to tell him too"** said Gokudera.

" **Oh! And also the others. I don't think that they would refuse the idea"** Yamamoto said then took out his phone.

" **But don't contacted the morons!"** Warn Gokudera.

And so the four of them is getting busy to invite their friends. Not aware of the danger that awaits them…

* * *

Normal POV

In the the end, The people who coming with them are Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Lambo, Fuuta and of course Reborn. Tsuna will also join but a bit later (A/N : the reason is, Tsuna is instructing Riki and Riku to do some missions to support his plan now. So both of them wouldn't be here).

They just arrived but just a second later Lambo has coused the twins trouble as he got into the pet store, then stole a bra for his game, then he with I-pin ran over here and there at the arcade, exhausting them. But atlas The gang enjoyed themselves.

Meanwhile…

A brunet wearing white polo shirt and jeans throuser is strolling around before he then stopped to see his watch. "I **t's 1.23. seven minutes before Squalo** **arrived. I wonder what he want to asked about. And I hope it'll end fast before I meet the others."** Tsuna then looking around to find a seat. instead he found a food stall. " **Today is very hot. hm** … **a drink would be great."** He muttered to himself then went to buy a drink.

After he bought a lemon tea, he sat then drink his beverage in one sip. " **hey slowdown kid, you seems like just found an oasis in the middle of desert"** Henko chuckled.

Tsuna put the cup down then wiped the remaining liquid on his lips with his sleeve before he answered, _"Well, Maybe I am…"_ while giggling too.

He then chatted with Henko on how yesterday's bonding time –Giotto-Henko- goes (A/N : I won't tell how it goes. Just imagine that scene, 'kay~? ^_^).

 _"_ _Hahaha, that's indeed funny especialy ab-"_ Tsuna suddenly stopped as he clunched his head. " **what's wrong?"** Henko asked.

 _"_ _don't worry, I'm fine. It's just my HI warning me of something"_ Tsuna said as he now rubbing his temple.

Then he heard someone is calling him. " **Tsuna-nii!"**

Tsuna looked to his left, where both I-pin and Lambo is running towards them, Fuuta is tailing behind them and so does the others.

Tsuna smiled and was going to stood up and aproach them when suddenly there's an explosion sound from his right side.

" **What is that?!"** Somebody screamed.

Tsuna saw something _or rather someone_ is falling from the sky and it's having it ways toward a kid. " **Watch out!"** Tsuna manage to make a leap to catch the falling person on time befor he hit the kid.

" **Everyone. Evecuate** **from this area, NOW!"** He ordered and the people who was stunned at the explosion is now running away in panic.

Tsuna stared at the boy who he just saved. A realazation came to his mind as he saw his face _'This boy…'_

" **Thanks for catching me. but thou should go too. Let me handle this"** He said as he leaped out of Tsuna's hold.

 _'_ _looks like he didn't recognize. Looks like Iemitsu-san didn't tell him anything about me. That's good'_ Tsuna thought. _'However…'_

" **You're in no condition to fight. You should be the one who stayed back"** Tsuna said in serious tone. The boy looked at him with a frown, " **No! this isn't an ordinary fight-"** He said.

" **I know"** Tsuna cutted, " **and that's exactly why you should back off"** He said confidently.

" **Tsuna!"** The twins and the others are already near them. " **You guys stayed out. I can tell that you're no match with-"**

" **VOI! A bunch of outsiders are starting to form a crowd"** Tsuna turned around at the voice. He tried at his best to hid his shock.

 _'_ _Squalo?!'_ He shrieked mentally. _'what is going on?! It shouldn't be started until 4 days again!'_

Squalo smirked when their eyes met. " **any piece of trash that stand on my way will be cutted** **in pieces…"** He said. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and the twins are tensing at the words while Tsuna just stay silent.

" **W-What's going on?"** asked Kyoko.

" **Hm** … **a strom** **is coming"** Reborn said, slightly annoyed.

" **Here I come!"** Squalo sway his swords in slicing manner, forming some 'X' shockwave.

Tsuna grab a random metal thing that near him -it turn out to be an umbrella- then defend them from the attack. " **Kyoko, Haru, bring the children away from here. Hurry!"** Tsuna ordered as he still bussy deflecting those shockwaves.

" **Hai!"** The both girls answered. Reborn just watching from the side.

The boy, who known as Basil widen in eyes with shock, _'he manage to deflect those attack just with an umbrella? Just who the he** is this guy?"_ He questioned. While the others are staring at Tsuna in awe.

Tsuna glanced over his shoulder to see are the girl and the children already left. That makes his guard down a bit, but enough for Squalo to make his next move.

In a flash he hit Tsuna harshly in the gut, " **Urgh** …" Tsuna groaned before he blacked out. Then he trashed Tsuna away from them all.

Seing this all of them are stunned. But not so long then they're snapped in rage. They began to attack Squalo without thinking twice. Reborn has shot both of Tsuki and Toshi with Dying Will bullets, but he regret that he vowed not to interfere in any of their fights. If only he could join, Squalo would be on a griller by now.

Even with 5 against 1, they are still loosing.

Squalo sent both Tsuki and Basil flying and crashed into a glass wall. " **Tsuki/-sama!"** The three shoued.

" **That is for defying me…"** Squalo smirked. As he leaped backward to make some space.

" **You, raven boy, you haven't learn any style aren't you?"**

" **what of it?!"** Yamamoto growled.

" **if that's the case. It'll be a breeze…"** Squalo then attacked him. Yamamoto never expected that Squalo's sword will let out some explosions.

" **Yamamoto!"** Toshi called as then they saw Yamamoto fell to the ground.

" **You b*stard!"** Gokudera was going to attact next, but Squalo has beat him for it, " **Too slow!"** Squalo said as he cutted all the dynamites that Gokudera hold. He then kicked Gokudera straight to his head, making him uncouncious too.

" **Gokudera!"**

Now Toshi is the last who standing. Squalo observed him then he smirked, " **I think now I know why he's here… am I right,** _sir decimo_ " He said.

Toshi growled. He's actually scared but it will be his death if he showed it. " **Now, die!"**

SFX : *clang!*

Basil manage to defend him. " **VOI!"** Squalo shouted in annoy.

" **S-Sawada-dono… run!"** Basil said in startle as himself trying to hold Squalo from attacking the soon to be Decimo.

But his effort aren't last for long since he already exhausted and injured pretty bad. It's only some seconds before he also went uncouncious leaving Toshi all by himself.

Toshi attacked Squalo but Squalo beat him easly. Toshi was sent flying and crashed the wall. But Toshi still doing it 'till the bullets effect ran out after the third try.

 _'_ _T-This is not good'_ Toshi thought.

 _"_ _ **getting serious against some bunch of kids aren't you embarrased, Squerbi Squalo…"**_ around to see Dino and his subordinates.

 _"_ _ **bucking horse, Dino… I warn you. Stay. Out. Of. This…"**_ Squalo said.

 _"_ _ **No can do, Squalo. 'cause the person that you're attacking is my otouto. So, if you insist to continue… *whip*… I will be your oponent"**_ Dino said.

 _'_ _Tch… looks like I have no other option than turn back to the first plan. Those rings could wait for other time…'_ Squalo thought.

 _"_ _ **Fine… I'll retreat…"**_ Squalo smirked. _"but I'll bring him as a hostage."_ He said as he lifted Tsuna's body shocking Dino who wasn't aware of the brunet.

 _"_ _ **you can trade him with the rings tomorrow evening. 10 p.m…"**_ Squalo eyed them over his shoulder, _"_ _ **we won't tolerate any tricks. This boy's life is on our hand…"**_ Then he left while carrying Tsuna over his shoulder like a sack of rice.

 _'_ _Second step is done…'_


	141. Chapter 129

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** _ **Foreign Language"**_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

" **I'll give you three seconds to explain for your self. And it's better satisfing me… Or. Else…"** Tsuna cracked his knuckles while emitting big mount of KI arounds him.

Everyone presents -Mammon, Belphegor, Lussuria. The others are in Italy at the moment- are shivering in fear at the brunet. However Xanxus as their boss tried not to show it.

" **I think it's better for you to read it by yourself."** Xanxus then thrown a letter towards the brunet.

" **what's this?"** Tsuna asked as he opened the letter.

He began to read it…

" **Tick Tock… Tick Tock** …

 **The clock has starts its spin…**

 **It's time to choose the dark prince…**

 **To reveal** **once more, the bloody sky…**

 **Tick Tock… Tick Tock…**

 **On the last day of the unlucky month,**

 **As if turning back to the past,**

 **The shining sword will once again tainted…**

 **And Genoshida** **is going to repeated…**

 **Tick Tock… Tick Tock…**

 _ **ready or not**_ … _**here I come~~**_

 **Sincerely**

 **The masked man…"** Tsuna crushed the letter, " **That bast*rd…"** He growled as the KI get even bigger. His eye pupils turned rainbow coloured, with the leftone is darker than the right one. And seconds later they're switching back and front into white- no, silver. A shockwave brusting out of him and it sweeped the Varia a metter from their original spot.

" **TSUNA!"** Henko shouted. Tsuna snapped at the call. His eyes are back to it's original colour.

" **What?!"** Tsuna roared.

" **calm down would you? You're freaking everyone's out"** Tsuna looked around to see what Henko's saying is true. Slowly the rage is leaving him as he fully regain his self.

Indeed, even Varia who known as ruthless assassins are backing away.

" **S-Sorry… minna. I didn't meant to… looks like I've loosen my temper"** Tsuna said bowing.

Mammon is the first one to snapped. " **mou~ it's okay. Boss used to be like that anyway, we're not too surprised."** She said assuring him.

" **Hn** …" Xanxus hn-ed so Tsuna would believe her. well, everyone would do anything to cheer him.

Big doe watery eyes, pouty lips, and chuby cheek… hell yeah, no one can defy that.

" **b-but I-"** Tsuna straighten his body, but then he suddenly feel light headed. " **e-eh?"** He muttered as he swayyed backwards.

" **oi** **are you okay?"** Bel asked he was going to aproach Tsuna who is now helding his pounding head. This is the same feeling that he gets after meeting the masked man on the street -chapter 100-, but not as worse as after the fight between him with Toshi who is being possessed by Akira. Cause that time he even passed out after Toshi is being lifted by Shamal -chapter114- (A/N : I didn't mention that he was fainted, wasn't I? gomen ^_^;)

" **I-I'm fine… nothing to worry about"** Tsuna took a deep breath after regain his balance. He even smiled to reassure them.

" **Now, can any of you show me my room? 'cause now that I can't go back I have no choise than stayin' here"** Tsuna said.

' _He was angry, then he regret and was going to cry, suddenly he looked like was going to fainted, smiled, and now he turned serious again, Just. What. The. He**?!'_ The Varia thought.

" **hello? Anyone hear me?"** Tsuna said with a frown since they all are staring at me with dumbfounded look.

" **well, Tsu-chan~ I'll take you there…"** Lussuria said.

Tsuna nodded then followed him without saying another words. Leaving the Varia staring with their own thoughts.

Not so long then they arrived at the guest room, " **Here you go, Tsu-chan~"** Lussuria said.

" **Thank you Luss-nee. Oh yeah one more thing. Tell everyone not to disturbed me unless it's allready dinner time, okay?"**

" **gotcha~!"** Then Lussuria went to met the others, while Tsuna entered his room.

Tsuna sitted on the bed then took out his smart phone then start to access in his Kaito account, he make himself invinsible and only can be visible for Rilascio group's member.

While surfing thorough the internet Henko called him, " **Hey! I told you not to work. You still have 2 days before you could do that"**

" _I'm not working, I'm searching the meaning behind this letter."_

" **huh? Isn't it obvious that he'll come at 'the last day of the unlucky month' which is September 30th** **?"**

" _*sigh* I know that 'unlucky month' is one of the myths about September month and the last day of it means the September 30th. But then, what is his reason? Why he's so rushed? Why it have to be on that day? That is what I'm searching for"_

" **oh…"**

" _Anyhow while I'm searching I wanna ask you Henko."_

" **about?"**

" _what happened with me back at the common room, did that ever happened to you in the past?"_

" **Hm… I'm not sure. Let me think of it…"** after some seconds later Henko then remembered, " **ah! Now I remember! Indeed, that happened to me. my flames were suddenly brusting out once I was angry at Akira. I think it was on our first quarrel. I felt light headed after that. I even fainted in another time."**

" _that's exactly what happened to me. do you know why that happened?"_

Henko shooked his head as he shrugged his shoulder, " **what I do know is, there was one time when that happened I completely blacked out and lost the track on what I have done. All I knew after I regain myself is my friends are looking at me with the look of shock and fear, except for that Akira-bast*rd who is smirking evilly at me. that was a day before my friends come to ambush me then took away all of my flames."** Henko growled at the memories.

While Tsuna is in deep thought, ' _why were they feared of Henko. What has he done when he was blacked out?'_ He thought to himself. But then, his train of thoughts stopped as he found what is he looking for.

" **Phenomenon of red moon…"** Tsuna frowned as he read the rest of the article. " **This phenomenon happened every 140 years. Hm…"** '

 _If I count it right, it fits the year of when Akira suddenly disappeard from the war. There's no way that this is a coincidence. There must be a reason why Akira choose the same date.'_ Tsuna questioned himself. ' _Just what's the secret of this phenomenon?'_

* * *

#meanwhile at the hospital

Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuki has regain their consciousness and being told by Reborn to went home, while Toshi insist to stay. He is now inside Basil's room along with Romario, Dino, and Reborn. He 's asking- no, demanding explanation at both Dino…

" **so, Dino-san, can you tell us what was happening back then? Who was that guy?"** Toshi narrowed his eyes.

" **well, that guy is Squerbi Squalo, one of the Varia, the shadow assassin squad within Vongola…"** Dino started his explanation.

" **A Vongola? Then that is why you didn't help me back then"** Toshi asked, looking at Reborn who is nodded as return.

" **I'm forbiden to attack Vongola, however Varia used to be loyal to Vongola. But recently they come out to the surface and starting a coup d'Etat. They are planning to take over Vongola and they had started their plan a week ago..."**

" **Varia has 7 member who is as strong as Squalo himself, and now The Vongola headquarter is a battlefield now."** Toshi gulped at the statement, " **T-Then is Varia going to hunt me?"**

" **Tecnicaly yes. But the reason why Squalo was there at the first time wasn't to catch you. He's actually chasing after this boy."** Dino said. Toshi looked at the bandaged boy.

" **So, who is he? Is he in the Vongola?"**

" **His name is Basil, and no. He's not part of Vongola"** Dino stated. " **Well, one thing for sure, he's on your side"**

" **Wait, wait, time up. My enemies are from Vongola while my allies are outsider. What the hell?"** Toshi said almost shouted.

" **don't ask such of ridiculus question, Baka-Toshi. And for your information this is a hospital, lower your voice would you?"** Reborn said with glint on his eyes. Toshi quickly shut his mouth for that.

" **S-So, why would Squalo chase over him?"** Toshi said almost whispering.

" **well, This is the reason…"** Dino took out a box from his jacket.

" **Heh? What's this?"** Toshi asked as he rechieve the box. He then open it.

" **Rings?"**

" **Tha is Vongola Rings…"** Reborn explained. " **their official names are the half Vongola rings. They were supposed to be held in secret location for another three years but since the HQ is no longer save they are delivered to you. Since you are the Vongola Decimo"**

Toshi looking at the rings. " **so… because of these my brother and my friends are injured? Because of these, Tsuna is kidnapped? It was becaise of these little-stupid things?"** His hands are trembled from helding the box too strong. " **I don't WANNA!"** He then slaming the box to the floor harshly then stomp over the rings.

" **If that is the price that I've to pay then I wouldn't want to be the Decimo ever!"** Toshi then went out in rage. The box are wide open and the rings are scattered on the floor.

" **well, his attitude is getting better"** Reborn said calmly as he picked another box out of his jacket. This time, it's the real one.

" **Indeed. But now, he has no intention to become a boss"** Dino said. While Reborn just simply smiled. " **Don't worry, I'll make him change his mind soon…"**

* * *

#with Toshi

" **This is crazy…"** Toshi murmured remembering Reborn and Dino-san's words. He always know that being in mafia means his whole life will be in danger and he wouldn't mind about that.

What he does mind is that it will also endanger his friends and family. he used to not care about this but now, he really can't stand to see any of them getting hurt.

' _I rather die to protect every single of them. but… from the last battle I know that I'm still useless. Tsuki and my friends are injured and Tsuna … again, he's suffered because of me.'_

He take a seat then burried his face on his hand. ' _What was Nono thinking?! Why would he choose a stupid and weak kid like me, who can't even save own my twin, to be his successor?! Why?'_

" **I believe, that's because he trust that you can change…"** a squeaky voice answered him.

" **Reborn…"** Toshi called with a croaked voice.

" **well, you still a useless-spoiled brat who always whining over my training and all…"** Reborn stated as invisible arrows are striking at Toshi with words of useless, spoiled brat and whiner writen on it. " **-However… you have change…"** now Reborn smiled at him. a real smile and not one of his usual smirks. Toshi is stunned.

" **R-Reborn… you can smile?"** aaaand…

SFX : *Smack*

" **of course I can, Baka"** Reborn said after changing Leon back from being a mallet.

" **I-Itte…"** Whine Toshi.

" **And I though I could really have awknowledging you. Ck ck ck… looks like you have to train harder than I thought…"** Reborn shooked his head in disapointment. " **anyway let's get going, Baka-Toshi"** He asked Leon to turn into rope and tied him, then Reborn dragged Toshi with him.

" **H-Hey! I told you that I don't want to be Decimo anymore-"**

" **So you're going to let Varia harm your friends again? if that's what you want then do as you wish…** " Reborn glanced over his shoulder. Leon has changed back and now crawling to Reborn's fedora while Toshi is stood still, stunned. " **oh yeah, one more thing. From now on, you're no longer my student. I don't need a coward to be my apprentice"** Reborn said as he walked away.

" **Wait! Reborn!"**

Reborn smirked, but it soon disapeard as he turned around with a flat expression. " **What?"** He asked.

" **Y-you *huff* are right…*huff*…"** Toshi said while catching his breath after running to chase after the little hitman. " **you're right Reborn… I can't give up now. Please Reborn, give me another chance to be your apprentice. I promise that I would do everything that you told me. please Reborn!"** Toshi bowing exactly like how Gokudera did it.

Reborn quirked a brow " **anything?"**

" **Yes, anything…"** Toshi repeated with hope in his eyes.

Reborn tugged his fedora down " **well then, we're going to start the training now. First, run around this hospital 500 laps."**

" **huh-?"**

" **then continue with 1000 sits up, 3000 one handed push up each hand, then-"**

" **W-Wait, wait!"**

" **just kidding…"**

Toshi is sighed in relief, " **that's for warming up…"** Reborn smirked.

Toshi is widen his eyes in shock, " **W-What?"**

" **You hear me. now, move your lazy a** before I started to kicking you"**

And with that Toshi began to ran away while Reborn is smirking devilshly right behind him…


	142. Chapter 130

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Toshi POV

I'm torn...

nah, that was exaggerating.

I just simply in the brink of death. Yeah, that one's correct.

I opened the gate of my house then enter. I glanced over my right, tons of laundry are lining up filling the clothesline pole. _' so he's here... just great'_ I thought sarcastically as I entered the house.

I heard a loud snoze from the living room.

Well even without looking there I know who is it...

 _'Papa is home...'_ well, I better get to my room right now. I really don't want to see him at the moment.

Once I achieve my bedroom, I dropped myself at the bed.

 **"Toshi-nii? Eum, okaeri?"** Tsuki said.

 ** _"_ _Tadaima_ _"_** I said, well more like muffling it.

 **"so, how is it? What Reborn and Dino-san told you?"** Tsuki asked. Then turned my back to face him, then I told everything that I know including today's hellish training.

Tsuki didn't laugh about the training, in fact he looks like thingking hard.

 **"ano, Tsuki..."** He snapped back. **"Yes?"**

 **"have you met papa?"** I asked and his face turning dark, I belive my face aswell by now.

 **"Yes, he said that he regret for everything and all. But I have this feeling that he's not sincere when saying it- you know what? Let's not talk about him."** Tsuki spatted as if there's poison in his mouth.

I agree fully. Now it's his turn to ask, **"so, how about tomorrow? That Squalo guy said that we've got to be there again tomorrow night right?"**

 **"Yeah, and we'll be there. Reborn has giving us the ring-"**

 **"wait, who are 'us'?"**

 **"it's me, the sky. Gokudera, the storm. Yamamoto, the rain. Ryohei, the sun. Hibari-san, the cloud, and Chrome, the mist. That is 'us'"**

 **"hold on, why Reborn choose Chrome instead of Mukuro? And why didn't I on the list?"** Tsuki asked.

 **"well, Reborn said that he has his own reason but just for you know Mukuro is against that idea, I even have to fight for that, _seriously, why did I fight for things that I didn't do? *murmur*._ Anyway... in the the end Chrome is the one, since she herself insisted to be one of my guardian. You have no idea how hard to fight over the raging Mukuro, even without his illusion he's strong as hell! The same thing goes when I asked Hibari-san to be my cloud. God, I can still feel his cold tonfas on my wounds."** I grumped as Tsuki sweatdropped in pitty. **"anyway, about you... Reborn said that you will not involved in the battle, you're needed for something else. About tracking Tsuna-nii, I presume? Sorry I forgot. but hey! After being beaten into pulp like this, remembering this much is a great achievement you know?"**

Tsuki giggled, **"Yeah, yeah..."** he said. **"I just hope that he'll be okay..."** His words is longing as he sat near the window while looking at the moon.

I saw the sadness in his twins face. And so I sat next to him then tapped Tsuki's shoulder.

When Tsuki is facing me, I smiled. **"don't worry, he'll be just fine like what he always say. Just have a faith in him, he's our big brother afterall, right?"** Tsuki smiled back, looks like he's happy to hear that from me. **"Right..."** He said then we both staring at the night sky together while praying that our big brother will be just fine...

* * *

#After a while...

 **"I think I forgot to mention someone... hm... who is it?...**

 **Nah, can't remember. Maybe tomorrow..."** I shrugged my shoulder. And decided to went asleep.

* * *

Normal POV

#with Varia

~after dinner~

 **"Ne, Levi-nii?"** Tsuna called.

 **"Yes Tsuna?"** Levi turned around.

 **"can I ask you a favor?** " Tsuna asked. Everyone looked at Levi who blinked twice before then nodded. Tsuna give a sign to near him

 **"..."** He whispered to Levi.

 **"what is that for?"** Levi asked in frown.

 **"hm... I believe a grand entering is the word..."** Said Tsuna, making Levi sweatdropped. **"well, okay... I guess"**

 **"great!"** Tsuna beamed. **"but please make sure that you don't hurt him. Cause he's one of my favourite"**

Tsuna smiled in pleading way, and of course Levi fell for that. **"sure do, Tsuna"**

Tsuna's smile slowly turning into an unnoticed smirk, _'now the game is begin...'_

* * *

#The next night

(A/N : the same as how it goes in the manga and anime. So I'll skip it. However, for you guys who didn't read or watch the anime, here... I'll give you the summary. It started with Levi and his squad trying to kidnap Lambo and the children but then Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei who just got back from their training with their 'home tutor' –Tsuyoshi, Shamal, and Collonelo- came and save them from the assassin that Levi sent. Not so long then Levi come out from his hiding spot, followed with every member of Varia –including golla mosca- Now let's carry on the story, shall we?)

 **"Hm... looks like they all here now."** Mammon said. The Vongola are readying their weapon at their arrival.

 **"Ushishishi~ why don't we annahilate them here and now?"** sugested Bel.

 **"VOI! You trashes. So you have guts to come."** Squalo said.

 **"That long haired bast*rd"** Toshi growled as he tighten his fists. The Varia just staring at him in disgust, _'so that brat is the one who named_ _Toshiki_ _? We'll make him pay for ever hurting our_ _Tsuna_ _/_ _Tsu_ _-kun/-_ _chan_ _'_ They thought.

 **"out of the way"** Xanxus said as he walk to in front of them.

He eyed Toshi with his deathly glare **."Sawada Toshiki..."** He began to litted his flame of wrath.

 **"This is not good..."** Reborn muttured. Of course this gaining the twins' attention. **"You've got to run"** He said but Xanxus has readied hmself to attack. **"Die!"**

SFX : *tang!*

A pick landed right in front of him. **"Hold on, Xanxus... I think that's enough"** a man said.

 _'now he's here...'_ everyone thought in disgust as Iemitsu made his appereance along with Basil who is next to him.

 **"I'll take care from here..."**

 **"Papa?"** Though they know that Iemitsu is working as CEDEF, the twins never know on why he come back to Japan and even insted to stay after _that_ day.

 **"Iemitsu..."** Xanxus said his name full of hatred.

 **"Why are you here Iemitsu? Don't stick your nose so late, would ya'!"** Squalo shouted as he pointed his sword at him. But Iemitsu just simply ignored him.

 **"sorry but I have to be here to tell you the direct order from the ninth..."** now everyone is tensing.

 _'did_ _Tsuna_ _planned on this too?'_ Xanxus asked to himself. Little did he know Tsuna _did_ plan on all of this.

Iemitsu handed the letter to both Xanxus and Toshi. But since Toshi hasn't learn to read italian, Iemitsu read it for him. (A/N : another little skip. I'm not interesting in this part full of yada... yada... well, let's continue)

 **"Now, Vongola Successor Candidate. Sawada Toshiki. And Xanxus. The Vongola rings that you both require to be a true successor, we will begin the decisive battle between Toshi's family and Varia."** He declared.

Toshi was expecting this to happen, but heck he still surprised. **"a-a fight?"**

 **"Yes... now all that we need to do is wait for the instruction."** Iemitsu said.

 **"hm? What intruction?"** Tsuki asked.

Right after that two pink haired woman in mask leaped in, **"Sorry to keep you waiting!"** They said in sync.

 **"During this ring conflic, we will be the judges."** one of them said.

 **"We are Cervello organization. Who serve directly under the ninth. During the battle, our decisions are that of the ninth's"** They said as they showed a letter with Dying Will seal on top of it.

 **"Any objection, Xanxus-sama?"** one of them asked. Xanxus just stay silent and the Cervello agreed to take that as no.

 **"how about you Toshi-sama?"** the other one asked.

Toshi looked at the Varia. Each of them scared him, but then the thought of Tsuna needing their help making him shooking his head, **"Not at all"** He said.

 **"Are you sure? You know that you can lose your lives in this battle right?"** A hoarse voise said. All eyes on the same direction.

It turns out that Kuro Cielo is the one who said that, with both Destra and Sinistra on each of his sides.

 **"Kuro Cielo, why are you here?** " Iemitsu asked, narrowing his eyes.

Tsuna who is now Cielo smirked from behind of his mask. Acting as Cielo is somehow giving him more courage and confidence to face the man.

 **"well Iemitsu, I'm here for some reasons and one of it is to be the watcher of this fights."** Cielo said cooly.

 **"Sorry Kuro Cielo, but we can't alowed any outsider-"**

 **"Chill out babes, we had our permission right here..."** Tsuna took out the documents that the ninth has signed when they made alliances.

 **"so this is the use of that document"** Iemitsu muttered.

 **"Don't worry we won't sided into any of the successor."** Sinistra said.

 **"As he was saying we are just going to be the watcher..."** Destra continued.

Iemitsu was going to asked but Tsuna had answered **"we have our own reason Iemitsu, so save your breath for that question"** Iemitsu is angry but he showed nothing other than a glare directing to Tsuna.

 **"Verywell..."** the Cervello said. **"now, we'll prove which is more worthy of the rings by having you bet your lives on them. The location will be Namimori middle, late at 11 p.m."**

 **"details will be explained there."**

 **"Sayonara..."** Then the both Cervello leaped backward.

Since there's nothhing more to do, Varia retreated back without any word.

 **"Well then, looks like it's time to go..."** Cielo said calmly, but right before he turned around Reborn called for him.

 **"Cielo..."** Cielo stopped his walk then turned to face him, **"Yes?"** He replied.

 **"are you going to do nothing as _they_ took Tsuna away?"** Reborn asked, narrowing his eyes.

Of course Tsuna knew that he was talking about him or the 'Dame-Tsuna' who is being kidnapped by Varia.

 **"No, I've told you that I won't sided to anyone wich mean I also won't attacked either of you. Besides I don't really care about him, he's your problem not mine."** Tsuna said coldly. Even though deep inside he's sad to say that, especially when he saw that Iemitsu tried his hard not smirking in satisfied.

Everyone –except Iemitsu, Destra, and Sinistra- was angry at the comment, but Reborn who catch the sadness that almost invisible in his words can only questioning it inside his mind.

After that the Rilascio group went away, andso does Toshi and the other sincethey have to get ready for their fight tomorrow.


	143. Chapter 131

**Minna~san! Royal-chan is back and I have a news for you~**

 **Since wattpad can only kept 200 chapters in one book and this story has used +140 chapters, I, Royal-chan declared that I won't make any A/N chapters...**

 **I know, I know, some of you must have waiting for it since forever**

 **-or maybe not.**

 **Anyway, I just wanna say that, yeah I won't update any of those A/N, butdon't worry I would always answered your questions and replied your comments if I had time.**

 **now, enough of this yada-yada... let's get into the chapter~ ^_^**

* * *

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Tsuna POV

I just finished dressing as now I took all my equipment with me. Tonight is when the first battle occur. I've told the Varia to go all out. You might think that I'm ruthless or so but I have my reason to said that order.

since from the start I already planned this for two reasons, and it's to peer out the masked man who I know will set this kind of plot and even much worse, sooner or later. Just simply prevent that to happen. And the second reason is so Toshi and the others are tained enough to defend themselves incase the masked man or his puppets attacking, cause they're part in the Tri-Ni-Sette, and you know that akira is targetting them, right?

Besides, I don't think that I'm that evil since I forbid the Varia to kill any of them, especially to Lambo. He's just a kid for pete sake! What was in Reborn's mind when he handed the ring to him?! (A/N : yeah, in this fic, it's not Iemitsu who gave the rings to the guardians, but Reborn)

Anyway, now that I'm ready. I went out from my room then fetch Riki and Riku from their room before the three of us then went to the Namimori middle school rooftop where the battle between onii-san and Luss-nee is taking place. They were just about to started when we arrived.

I spotted Hibari-san widen his eyes in shock at my sight. *sigh* looks like I've got to tell him... well just a little.

While Riki and Riku watch the fight I faced to Hibari-san, give him sign to go somewhere else where Reborn cannot spot us from his CCTVs...

* * *

#somewhere

 **"So... kind to explain why are you here when those herbivores panicked over you being kidnapped by those carnivores?"** Hibari-san growled dangerously.

I gulped in fear as I then revealed my face off the mask, **"well, I was going to tell you about this battle. You see, Varia is actually on our side and you don't have to worry about me, or Riki and Riku. We're save and sound at their mansion."** I said. His eyes narrowed as if he's going to shot me with somekind of laser with his eyes. again, I gulped.

 **"W-Well, you were so busy with your school and I have my own things to settled, I didn't see any chance to tell you this. And I know how much you hate it when I told you important things like this over the phone-"**

 **"it's way much better than nothing"** He cutted and I can only chuckled awkwardly while scratching my back of nape.

 **"but about the kidnapping part. I, indeed got kidnapped by them. That was NOT part of the plan. However they had their reason to do that..."** I then handed him the letter that was crushed by me before.

 **"Hn?"** (what's this?) He then read it, after he finished he looked at me again.

 **"September 30th ?"** (what'll happen on September 30th?) He asked as he handed the letter back.

 **"I assume it has connection with phenomenon of blood moon"** He frowned, doesn't understand. And so I started to explained, **"from what I search, it's a phenomenon that happened as the effect of Lunar eclipse. It happens once in 140 years. I don't think that it's a coincidence that this phenomenon also happened when Akira, from my stories back then, disappeard from the war of him vs the world. what do you think of it?"**

He then hn-ed in thinking pose. **"Indeed. Such of coincidence doesn't exist."** He said.

I nodded, glad that he's no longer angry at me. **"but sadly I still don't know what will happen later on. Since no one knows what happened before. And that left me clueless"** I scowled, not liking the facts that I don't know something this important.

I was trapped in my rain of thoughts when Hibari-san coughed some times to gain my attention. **"ah sorry"**

 **"Hn...** " He answered. **"you have to get back to them"** he said then turned around.

 **"eh? You're not going with me?"** I asked.

He looked over his shoulder, **"I don't care about herbivores... _I only care for you._.."** He said, whispering at the last sentence.

I smiled at his back who is slowly vanishing within the dark...

* * *

Normal POV

Once Tsuna is back, Lussuria has been defeated by Ryohei. Tsuna can't help but impressed. They only had one day but manage to win this first battle. After confirming Ryohei's victory the Cervello announced the next battle's competitor which will be the lightning's battle.

Once the Varia retreated the Rilascio went to face the Vongola.

 **"congratulation! You just won the first ring..."** Cielo clapped his hand in slow manner.

 **"what do you want, Cielo?"** Reborn asked cassually. Toshi was almost glaring on Tsuna. Well, if only he brave enough to do that.

 **"I'm here just simply want to warn you..."** Cielo answered.

 **"about?"**

 **"about a vision that Shiyo had-"** Reborn's eyes went sharper at the mentioned name. **"-she told me to passed her words... 'a genoshida will be occurred when you thought that it's finally over. again, the sky will tainted with blood and so the earth. The past will repeated it self. Can anyone survive? Can we stopped them on time? who knows? Just ask yourself, are you ready to fight?'"**

Without hesitating Reborn answered, **"I'm more than ready..."** he said seriously, making the Vongola shudder at the sudden tension.

 **"then what about them?"** Cielo perked his head at the direction of Toshi and the others.

Reborn glanced at them for a moment then turn back at Cielo, **"I'm going to make them ready..."**

Tsuna nodded, **"I'll entrust you with that..."** Tsuna then turn his back with both Destra and Sinistra followed suit behind him, leaving Toshi and the others curious about what were they talking about while Reborn had many plans of training running in his small head, He then thought. _'I've got to contacted every 'home tutor' after this...'_

* * *

~time skip~

#tomorrow night

Tsuna POV

I'm anxious...

Not just because tonight Lambo will be the one who fight agaist Levi-nii but also because my HI is ringing quite few times since this morning. I'm very worried...

Something will be happening, and from the sickly feeling in my gut I know that it's not going to end pretty.

And so I asked Riki and Riku to come to the battlefield earlier than the others. I told them to checked every corner of this building in case that there's something that goes wrong or being sabotaged. The Cervello asked us about it and was going to stop us however they shutted themselves after my stern warning.

 **"We only do this for the savety of everyones side, including you. Something will goes wrong in tonight's battle and if you dare to stopped us and thus lead to our doom I'll wipe out your organization off the earth including your lives in it..."** That's how I threated them.

And so they allowed us to continue until the Varia came later on.

Not so long then the Vongola come also. I saw that their expresions are also anxious, even from behind their smiles- or even scowls, I know that they are anxious towards the little guardian, _"d*** Reborn for choosing him to be Toshi's guardian! Can't he picked someone else?!"_ I cursed for the nth time.

 **"well, I think he got his reasons-"**

 _"he better does, or else I'll kick him 'till he reach 6 feet under my feet"_ I inturepted. Henko just laughing at my comment, maybe he doesn't know how serious I am with that. However I felt proud of Toshi when he said to Lambo that he doesn't have to fight for him if he doesn't want.

Surely, Toshi had change so much since Reborn's first arrival. I can tell that he's more reliable and more cappative of being boss rightnow. I can't help but feeling proud.

However, Lambo's answer had shocked me even more.

 **"don't worry Baka-Toshi, I won't lose. I'll do my best to take back Tsuna-nii..."** He said with a serious tone and expression, of course shocking all of us, before turns back to his self.

 **"well then, let the fight... Begin!"** Then Levi-nii started to attack.

I've told him to go easy on this one, numorous times. And I know that Levi-nii is holding back. But what I didn't expected that Lambo had 'Elletrico Cuoio' or what we known as 'electric skin' wich make him unefected even after being struck by the lightnings.

Although then he started to wailing like he used to and I can't help but sweatdropped at that.

Not so long then he use the 10 years bazzoka upon himself. I completely forgot about that, but still, this 15 years old is no match with Levi-nii so I didn't pull back my order... just yet.

But when the teen use, again, the 10 years bazooka I give Levi-nii my permission.

The fight was intense with this lighning storm as the backgrounds.

After a while I thought that Lambo is going to win!... But just a second later, that thought turned to be just an expectation as he suddenly turned back to his 5 years self.

Right after that my HI ringing painfully. I even take a step back and gained my sisters attention. **"Ts-Cielo, are you okay?"** Riki asked almost slipped my name.

 **"I-"** Before I even answered her, the tail of my eyes catched a glimpse of something shiny went to the battlefield, and with that my body moved by reflex to protect Lambo just in time when a lightning rod got struck by a night flame.

 **"Kuro Cielo, you had interupted the fight-"** The Cervello seels angry but I don't give a sh*t on them. Because...

 **"Everyone, take cover! We're under attack!"** I shouted as not so long then we can see so many puppets had surround us from the sky.

 **"Sh*t!"** I cursed, then I handed Lambo to Tsuki, before then turned to Toshi, **"bring your family out of here, now!"** I ordered. I just glanced at Xanxus-nii to said the same order.

Squalo-nii was going to protested but I've answered him first, **"just go! You'll only hold us back!"** I shouted, though I was worried that they might get hurt. I think Xanxus-nii gets the idea as he told the others to retreated back, **"you better not die trash, or else I'll kill you"** I sweatdropped at the threat, _'doesn't that mean the same?'_

I thought but then shrug it off and get my attention back to the enemies.

 **"no, anyone who left the battlefield will be disqualified..."** a Cervello said monotonely.

I grabbed her collar in anger, **"Can't you f***ingly see how is the situation now? If you can't then just back off!"**

I warn you, I can be mean if I had to and I just give her mercy from seing that side of me and instead I just throw her at the other Cervello.

I then stared back at the dark sky, formulating moves to do. _'they're way much more than last time'_ I thought worriedly.

 **"I'll help you"** a squeaky voice said. I don't have to turned to tell that it's Reborn.

 **"Sure... Just enjoy yourself"** I can tell that he's smirking at my saying.

I then called, **"Destra, Sinistra..."**

 **"Roger..."** They answered in sync as then dashed to the sky by brusting their flames out like how I do it.

The four of us fight over the sky. However we're taken back by numbers. _'just how many of them?!'_ I asked myself as I took out my fist off one of them.

Right after I thought that I felt a stung on my abdomen. _'D*** I got hit...'_ I cursed as then I kicked my attacker. That m*****f***** was stabbing me right where I was injured last time though it's not as deeper as before.

I'm starting to get more furious as I saw my sisters are getting injured by them too. I've got to stop this.

and so I started to search for any portal that might be around.

 _'Hm, gotcha!'_

Then I dashed to that portal. I attacked it with my sky flame, but it doesn't even scratched. "What?" I murmured. I tried again with my X burner, but still it stayed firm.

 **"Oi Tsuna, use your white flame, just like when I did it before!"** said Henko.

I was thinking about for a sec, _'If I use it then there will be a high chance that I'll lose my cosciousness again. But... if it's worth of my family's savety, then so be it...'_

Then I started to form white flames in both of my hands, I can feel my eyes burning but I don't feel any pain. Once I litted them I punch the portal, it succeed to make a crack.

I know that it'll be take a long time if I punched them till it broke down, and so I choose to use my X burner instead. _"I hope that this will work..."_

Then I started to load my white flame and prepare the X Burner. I can feel sweats rolling from my forehead as I started to get tired I **"X burner : silver bullet"** Then I released the X burner.

I was in shock that it turned out very huge!

 **"Howly sh**"** Henko muttered **"I told you to do what I did before, not using your X burner with it!"** Henko scolded.

 _"But I don't know how to make that intense small ball! Besides, it works, isn't it?"_

 **"Indeed, but you're exhausted just because of that... and what worse- Tsuna look out!"** He shouted in time for me to avoid another attack from the remain puppets.

It took some second for me to realize that they're no longer attacking my sisters and Reborn, instead they're focusing ALL of their attention to me.

Slow but surely I'm getting cornered and none of the three could help me with it as some of the puppets keeps on getting them busy without properly attacking them.

I'm starting to feel my exhaustion is slowing me down. But I didn't lose my hope, instead I just thought an idea.

 _"Henko,_ _see_ _thorough my mind now, I'm thinking to use a new move. Tell me about it..."_ Henko complied then after some seconds he hummed

 **"it got nothing wrong and I thought that it could work. However I was calculating it when you're in your good shape. But in your condition right now... well, you won't die, probably"**

I nodded, _"it's enough for me"_

Then I started to collecting my white flame into my palm, but instead of pressing it into a small ball like what Henko did, I just collecting it till I thought that its enh, I then muttered, **"X burner : silver ring"** Then I released my flames into a ring that circling me then wipes the enemies in one wipe.

Finally, I got them all...

And now, I'm worn out. I'm lucky that I still had my conciousness, and I won't waste any second of my time. I hurriedly went to my sisters side then healing their injuries with my sun flame.

 **"Cielo, you should heal yourself first, you're bleeding as well!"** Destra scolded me. I just merely chuckled.

 **"Don't worry, I will. Later. I'll tend you two firstly"** I said it in whisper so they won't know that I barely had any stamina left by now. Then I turned serious once more and neither of Riki and Riku said another thing.

After I finished with the two I turned around –still sitting- to face Reborn who is scowling, **"why is _he_ chasing over you?** " He asked straight on. I just simply answered, **"Because, just like Shiyo, I'm also one of the Tri-ni-sette bearer."** That's of course shocking him.

But before he asked more I already blacked out...

 _'Looks like I was overdoing things again...'_


	144. Chapter 132

**Okay guys... I've decided... for the future purpose** _ **and also my liking.**_ **I've decided...**

 **the pairing for Tsuna is... Tsuna x ... *drum rolls***

 **Read to find out! (^_^***)**

* * *

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

Riki and Riku grabbed Tsuna's arm on time before he slump down to the ground. " **Geez, fratello** **stupido** …" Destra grumbled.

" **Destra, we've got to bring him back to the mansion"** Sinistra said, and the raven give her a nod before then stood up with Cielo's arms still at their shoulder.

" **you can come out now girls, no need to hide anymore"** Destra said as then the Cervello went out from their hideouts.

" **What was that?"** One of them asked.

" **that was our reason to be here…"** Sinistra answered,

" _ **someone**_ **is targetting** **both of the candidates, and this person would have succeed if only we're not here to defend you guys. So if you're wise, next time we said anything you better complied without a second thought, Got It?"** Destra said while glaring from behind her mask.

" **Reborn, we're going to take our leave now, tell your students to say alert. Cause they might come again"** Destra warned turning to the infant.

" **Hmp** … **got it"** Reborn said tugging down his fedora, only revealing one of his eyes. " **make sure you treat him alright. He owe me explanation… "** ' _and I owe him my students live'_ He added to himself.

" **sure do"** Sinistra snswered. " **well then, farewell"** With that the both masked girl brought Cielo away.

Reborn also taking his leave, leving the pink haired girls exchanging glances in confusion.

#in Tsuna's minscape

" **Ne, Henko** " the brunet called while lying on the 'grassy ground' side by side with the called blonde, staring at the 'skky' that he create.

The blonde just hummed in response.

" **since I was using my flames again, and even wilder than before, will I 'exploded' again?"**

Henko was silent for some seconds, " **don't know"** He finally answered, " **I should be the one who ask you, how's your feeling?"** he asked eyes still gazing the calm sky.

" **well… my whole body feels hot and the same time numb, just like when I was at the zoo. However I have this feeling that I won't 'exploded',as** **instead I feel my emotions are raging up… Angry, Jealousy, Sadness, loneliness, and so on… I can feel them all in one go and it felt… disgusting"** Tsuna spatted. " **Thus why I create this field, hoping that this will ease my mind even if it's only a bit"**

Henko hummed understand, " **so… did it works?"**

Tsuna sighed, " **probably…"**

Then they both drowned in the calm silence, staring at the small clouds moving slowly.

After some moments, Henko then broke the silence, " **you know? I think it's time for me to train you…"**

" **hm** … **? Why so sudden? I thought I was going to be grounded again after being reckless for the last attack…"** Tsuna said calmly still staring at the sky.

" **I would love do that, but since the siuasion** **has changed into this… well, mess… I think it'll be just right for me to train you earlier than I planned."**

Tsuna turned to face him, " **Really?"** Enthusiasm can be heard while his sparkling eyes is telling you the rest.

Henko smiled, " **Really"**

But then while Tsuna cheered happily by swinging his hands around and squealing, Henko's smile turned into a smirk.

" **Bu~~t"** He sang, stopping Tsuna's cheers, " **-That if they allowed you to leave."** Henko twitching his eyebrows in playful manner.

" **she?"** Tsuna tiltled his head, didn't understand **.**

" **uh-huh~ she~"** Henko sang, " **now, you better get out from here. I want to take a short nap…"** he said then rolling his body so his back is what Tsuna facing.

Tsuna frowned but still complied netherless. He went out from his mindscape…

* * *

#in real life

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly. " **He's awaking…"** a familiar squeaky voice said.

Tsuna can blurry saw some siluets surrounding him.

Once Tsuna regain his sight he recognize that those siluets belong to his sisters and Mammon

Tsuna cracked a smile at them, " **ohayou, minna** "

" **mu~ you talk as if you just wake up from a nap…"** Mammon said.

" **because, I am…"** Tsuna said cassually as he sitted, ignoring the pain that he got just from that simple movement.

" **Then why should we worry?"** Mammon said sarcastically while both Riki and Riku eyed him sharply while Tsuna just scracthing his back of nape while chuckling nervously under their guys.

" **you did something dangerous again Tsuna-nii. And again, you didn't ask for help, even though you had Varia** **on your side"** Riki said deepen his scowl.

" **Oh, come on… It's not like I'm going to die…"** He huffed his cheek in childlish manner.

" **hmp** …" Riku snorted. " **don't act like a kid now. You know that you're wrong."**

Tsuna pouted, " **okay, okay, I'm sorry… there, I've apologized. Now can you stop glarring** **at me?"**

" **fine…"** Mammon said after some moments with Tsuna staring at them with his puppy eyes. " **I'm going to tell the others"** She said then leaving after shuffling the brown locks for several times.

" **Mou** **Vi-nee!"** Tsuna whined as he fixing his hair. Well, that's actually pointless…

After she left Riku and Tsuna's eyes met and that was…

Awkward

with Riku staring coldly at him, while Tsuna looked as if trying to srink himself. Feeling the tension between them, Riki then choose to excused herself, " **I think it's time for me to leave, I got something to do…"** she can see that Tsuna is panicking, and even shooked his head telling her to stay. However that just make Riku's eyes narrowed even more, and Tsuna now completely froze while sweating bucket.

Riki sweatdropped at that. Right before she leave she said, "good luck" without a voice. She can see how pale Tsuna as the door closed…

SFX : *click*

*gulp*

Tsuna gulped audibly as he backed away when Riku started to move forward.

' _I'm going to die!'_ he shrieked mentally as he shutted his eyes firmly, readying himself for any hit that's coming.

He's ready for anything, from a slap until a shot. But what he did NOT expect is that he will rechieve a hug… a warm welcoming hug at that.

' _eh?'_ he blinked.

He can hear Riku is sighing, " **you scared me again. For kami** **sake, Tsuna! Can't you stopped that?"** She said rather softly.

Tsuna stunned for a while, not knowing what to do…

" **I'm sorry"** in the the end that's what he say as he hugged her back.

" **Henko** **told me everything…"** Tsuna's eyes widened a bit in susprise **. "just how manytime** **we almost lost you?"** Riku asked barely above a whisper, Tsuna can feel that she's tensing.

" **what did he tell you? And… how?"** Tsuna asked.

Riku then answered, " **he told me…**

 **everything…"**

* * *

 _~flashback~_

 _Riku_ _POV_

 _After we put down Tsuna_ _on his bed, I told Riki_ _to take some rest._ " _ **But, Tsuna-nii-"**_

" _ **I'll take care of him tonight, you better get to sleep. I know that you're tired"**_ _I cutted_ _her. She gave me a worried look and I return it with a smile that I hope could assure her._

" _ **fine then…"**_ _She give in. then she smiled,_ " _ **oyasumi**_ … _**sorella**_ "

" _ **Oyasumi..."**_ _then she left._

 _I then turned to Tsuna,_

 _It's raining outside and it's cold, so I pull a blanked then cover it to_ _my eyes locked at his face._

 _the light is bright, so I could tell how pale he is and that he's breathing softly. My insting_ _told me to touch his forehead and so I did._

 _He has a fever…_

 _Knowing that I went to take warm water and a towel. I put the wet cloth to his forehead._

 _I stared at him, after some seconds I can feel_ that _feeling in my stomach again, the same feeling that I got everytime_ _I stared at him._

 _It feels weird, even after years I still don't understand about this feeling. Not to add the choking feeling that came everytime_ _I saw or know that he's hurt. It's as f my heart suddenly stopped, litterally_ …

 _The funny thing is that I only feel it with him, and him only…_

 _How so? I don't know…_

 _Slowly I get sleepy my self and so I rested my head on the bed, with my hand holding his under the blanket,_ " _ **Get well soon Tsuna, and Oyasumi**_ …" _Then I fast asleep._

 _#somewhere_

 _I opened my eyes just to see emptiness surrounding me. black is everywhere. 'where am I?'_ asked myself as I looked around.

 _Then I saw it, I saw something… is that a bed?_

 _I decided to walk there, since there's nothing else than that thing. I ran over there while thinking on how could I even walk when there's no floor below me. 'is this a dream?' I questioned myself._

 _It took some seconds for me to arrived at the thing that indeed a bed with someone that I know very well sleeping on it._ " _ **Tsuna?"**_ _I called. Yes, it's Tsuna_ _that I saw._

 _He looked peaceful, so different with what I saw before. He has that beautiful smile of his grazing his lips. This sight is somehow soothing my thight_ _chest._

 _I carressed_ _his cheek and his smile went wider._

" _ **Riku?"**_ _a voice called make me jumped in alarm. But then I relaxed when I know who it is, though I really confused,_ " _ **Henko? Why are you here?"**_ _I asked._

" _ **the question is, why are you here?"**_ _He questioned back looked as well confused as myself._

" _ **well, this is my dream, so isn't it obvious why I'm here."**_ _I said._

" _ **but this isn't your dream"**_ _Henko_ _said._

" _ **huh? Really?"**_ _He nodded,_ " _ **then … where am I?"**_

 _He then answered,_ " _ **you're inside of Tsuna's**_ _**mindscape."**_ _Henko_ _stated._

" _ **eh? How?"**_

 _He shooked_ _his head_ " _ **I would like to know that either."**_ _He said._ " _ **you're the first living person that ever come to this place, excluding him of course"**_

" _ **I am?"**_

" _ **Yes…"**_

 _He then told me about their first meeting where Sakura-san and Aria-san is also here along with Tsuna's_ _talking flames._

 _It was hard to believe it at first but h*** Tsuna_ ' _s life is always full of surprises and not little of it that are nonesenses, however since they did happen I give up and decided to believe._

 _I then ask him some questions until he finally tell me everything. Things that Tsuna_ _hides from the surface, things that only both of them know…_

 _I was shocked to hear all of this.._

 _Now I know who's the culprit that tortune_ _Tsuna_ _back at Hokaido,_

 _I know that what I saw back at Tsuna's_ _house wasn't a dream._

 _I know how Tsuna_ _will die._

 _I know his deepest fear_

 _I know about everything…_

 _I can't help but froze on the spot._

" _ **I know that it's hard to accept. But that's the truth of his past and his fate. We can only support him our best."**_ _Henko_ _told me then he stared at Tsuna_ _in sympatic._

 _I took a deep breath then slowly releasing it. 'he's right… I can only accept it and support him the best I can do' I said to myself then also staring at his face._

 _When I did, this choking and swirling feeling came again, and so I grunted as I clunched_ _my chest._

" _ **hey, what's wrong?"**_ _Henko_ _asked._

 _I turned at him then smiled,_ " _ **I'm okay, it's just the usual…"**_ _he frowned._

" _ **you see, I've been sick with that kind of answer from him. So, kind to tell me another excuse?"**_ _He said, and I giggled at that. I can tell how much he suffer when Tsuna_ _did that, cause I know I will._

" _ **okay, okay, no need to beg big guy"**_ _I joked. He chuckled in response_ " _ **the thing is I got this funny feeling in my gut, like there's a**_ **rasengan** _**inside"**_ _I said._ (A/N : Naruto fans must have know what's a rasengan, right? XD).

 _Henko_ _quirked a brow at me,_ " _ **oh really?"**_ _He asked._

" _ **yeah"**_ _I answered him honestly._ " _ **but the odd thing is, I only felt it towards him. Sometimes I thought that it's somekind**_ _**of desease. Seriously I- hey, what are you laughing at?!"**_ _I scowled as I saw he's crunching down laughing like crazy, and no I'm not exaggerateing_ _it…_

" _ **HahAhaHa! So that's how you saw it? AhaHahA!"**_ _see what I mean?_

 _I scowled and crossed my hands,_ " _ **What's so funny?"**_

" _ **well *chuckle* you see… that isn't a desease**_ _**like you thought it is"**_ _He said with some chuckles still lacing his words._

" _ **so? I presume you know what it is?"**_ _I said in flat tone._

" _ **indeed I know…"**_ _His smile then turned into a grin,_ " _ **That is, my dear, what you called 'falling in love'"**_

 _I uncrossed my hand, dropping it to my side,_ " _ **Pfft- Hahaha! Me? you must be joking, right?"**_ _I said laughing._

 _however Henko_ _didn't laugh with me, instead he's smirking._ " _ **nope, and I can tell that he too, has a**_ **feeling** _ **for you…"**_ _Now I'm choked._

" _ **w-what?"**_ _I said, feeling a heat crawling to my cheek._ " _ **Impossible!"**_ _I said throwing my gaze to my side._

" _ **well then, how about a bet?"**_ _His smirk went wider._

" _ **a bet?"**_

 _He went closer and now his face is an inch with me,_ " _ **Yes, Riki-chan~ A. Bet."**_ _He said. He then whispered it to my ear and the next thing that I know is I'm blushing madly._

" _ **w-what?!I can't do that!"**_ _I squeaked._

" _ **a coward?"**_ _He said._

" _ **I'm not! I just… can't possibly do that!"**_ _silence…_

" _ **why?"**_ _He asked. His cheery tone is long gone, and it replaced by a sad tone._ " _ **You know his pain. You know his suffer… don't you think he deserve to feel it, even once, in his short time?"**_ _He said in hurtful look._

" _ **I-I…"**_ _I can't form a words._

 _My mind is messed. I'm hesitating. 'do I really… love him? But that's not possible right? I'm his sister! I can't f-falling for him… or, do I?'_

 _I then feel a tap on my shoulder,_ " _ **ask your heart… you'll find a way"**_ _Henko_ _smiled at me._

 _I gulped,but_ _then I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, 'do it Riku_ … _you can't lie to your self anymore…' it says._

 _I then opened my eyes, my eyes met Henko's_ _zamrud_ _orbs, I can see hope in his eyes._

 _I sighed but then I smiled,_ " _ **okay, I'll do it…"**_ _I said._ " _ **and no, I'm not doing it because of the wager, but I just simply being selfish…"**_ _I said and He chuckled at that._

" _ **I see…"**_ _He chuckled,_ " _ **well then Riku-chan, it's nice to meet you, but I think it's time for you to wake up now, cause it's morning…"**_ _I nodded._

" _ **It's nice to meet you too, Henko**_ …" _I'm starting to fade away._

" _ **Bye"**_ _He waved at me and I waved back,_ " _ **Bye…"**_ _and with that I'm back to real world._

* * *

Tsuna POV

She has finished explaining (A/N : she skips the wager part) and now I find my self sighing " **so now you know about, everything?"**

She nodded, " **everything"**

Good thing that I'm sitting, cause I don't think that I could stand now, I feel like fainting. I rubbed my temple as I can feel a headache is coming.

" _why did you tell her Henko? Just… why?"_

" **well, I see no harm on telling her, so why not?"** he asked back, shrugging his shoulder.

I was going to argue, but then I realize that it'll be pointless. What has done is done…

I then sighed tiredly.

" **ne, Tsuna** …" Riku called me, and so I lifted my head to face her

" **Yes?"** I replied

she didn't answer immedietely , instead she's playing with her fingers and… blushing?

" **ano, Tsuna** … **I know that this is all too sudden… but…**

 **Will you marry me?"** Silence…

" **E** **E** **E** **H?** **!"** Both I and Henko shrieked.

I can feel that my face is burning up. " **I did not see this coming…"** Henko muttered, still gaping

" **w-what are you saying?"** I shuttered in shock.

" **I-I'd fall in love with you for a long time Tsuna, since we were a kid, back then when we're still on the prison… I thought that I was only admiring you for your kindness, for your bravery, for your all… but now I know that it's wrong… I don't** _ **just**_ **admire you… but I… I love you… I love you with all my heart. So now… I humbly ask your hand in marriage, so we can be together forever"** she confessed, kneeling before me with an orange ring on her hand. Her face is all red and I certain that I'm worser than that.

" **I…"** I bit my lower lip as I closed my eyes.

" _Henko! What should I do?! What should I do?!"_ I said panicked.

" **calm down kid… calm down"** he said to me.

" _How can I?!"_ I squeaked.

He sighed. Then he pull my both arm to get my attention, and now our eyes are gazing eachother, " **I know that this is shocking, but you have to stay calm… take a deep breath"** followed his instruction.

" **then let it go, slowly… better?"** I nodded.

" **now, I want you to listen to your heart then answer me. do you love her?"**

" _I do! But not thi-"_

" **Shtt** …" He shushed me. " **don't be rushed… close your eyes and listen to your heart… what is your answer"**

I nodded complying, and so I closed my eyes.

(A/N: " **this"** will be Tsuna. "this" is angel Tsuna. And " _this"_ is devil Tsuna)

" **what should I do?"**

Suddenly a small version of me with angel costume appeard, "easy, reject her…"

" **eh? Why?"**

"because it'll only tear her out when you has to 'leave' later" I was going to agree with him, however a devil version of me suddenly poofing in.

" _don't listen to him! He knows nothing!"_ He said, " _she's trully_ _in love with you and you know that you are too. So why don't you being a selfish for once and say 'yes'?"_

" **but I-"**

The angel scowled "no, if you trully love her you shouldn't give her a false hope"

" _that's not a false hope!"_ the devil argued. " _and what's wrong with being selfish for once? Tsuna_ _has never did that in his whole live, and can't you see that that's the cause of his suffer? Being too selfless?"_

"he did not!"

" _did to!"_

"did not!"

" _did to!"_

"did not!"

" _did to!"_

"did not!"

" _did to!"_

"did not!"

" _did to!"_

" **STOP!"** I shouted, sucessfully gaining their attention. I cleared my throat then facing them, " **I know that you guys trying to help me, however the problem is I don't like her** _ **that**_ **way"** silence…

The devil facepalmed while the angel in shooking his head. " **what?"** I asked dumbly.

" _Listen to me. Tsuna, you're in love with her. that is a fact. She's been an important person to you for such a long time. and if you still don't realize, she already had a special place in your heart"_ the devil said to me.

"he's right and you know it. Tsuna, it's time for you to open up. tell her your feeling. Tell her that you loved her" the angel smiled.

" **but I'm not in love with –"**

" _yes you do!"_ they exclaimed.

" _now move your a** and stop being a coward!"_ the devil said then he kicked me out, ltterally… as I went back to my mindscape.

" **so, what did they say?"** Henko asked.

" _I've been kicked out by them…"_ I muttered. Henko is tilting head, doesn't understand.

I shooked my head then snapped out from my daze, " _sorry I was spacing..."_ I said. " _but don't worry, I have my answer now…"_ I said to him then exited my mindscape.

I opened my eyes, and now I'm staring at her saphire orbs… they're sparkling.

I blushed.

I tried to calm my ragging heart by taking a deep breath.

After I calmed down, I smiled at her. I then stretch out my hand to close the ring box. " **I'm sorry Riku** … **I can't marry you…"** I said as then I saw pang of sadness flashing on her eyes.

" **b-but-"** before she can continue I've shutted her.

" **-I can't marry you. It's impossible. We're underage and we both know that I would live that long. I just don't want to hurt you…"** I said, smiling.

" **I- see…"** she dropped her hands and hang her head down.

" **however…"** I continue as then I pull her arm then hugged her tight. " **I do love you too…"**

She stunned for a while before then returning the hug and giggling, I can feel wet on my shoulder. **"t-then... how about becoming my boyfriend?"** She said releasing the hug.

I wiped her tears away, **"Now that's easier to do..."** I said grinning.

She smiled brightly, **"thank you..."** then she k-k-kissed me ON. LIPS!

and now I'm blush madly. She broke the kiss then giggled. After that she went to the door, **"well then, I sugest you to take some more rest, cause you were having a fever and I believe it's getting worser seing how red you are now..."** She said. **"oyasumi.. Mio amore~"** She winked at me then closed the door.

The next thing that I know is that I'm fainting...

Well with a different reason now...

* * *

Henko POV

" **Geez… what a show** …" I shooked my head then I chuckled.


	145. Chapter 133

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

Riku jolted up from her sleep. Her face is dark red and her breath is raging almost as fast as her heart beat. 'w-what's wrong with me? how come I dreamed something like… that?' she asked herself as she composing herself.

Riku glanced over Tsuna and in an instant her face is flustered once again. She shooked her head to get rid of that thought…

Riku grumped under her breath, desperate for cannot forgetting it…

Forgetting the kiss…

'That's not even a kiss! It's just a dream!' She told herself with red crossed her cheek.

Yeah, she never had propose him and she also never had kiss him. Those were only a dream…

A crazy fantasy indeed…

Her meeting with Henko, however is real, she can tell. But it looks like the following dream after that was too much for her. 'I was sensing mist flame right before I went out from Tsuna's mindscape' she thought. 'did Henko do that? If he did, then why?'

Riku decided to think that it was indeed Henko's doing and now she's thinking over his reason to setting her up.

'You know his pain. You know his suffer… don't you think he deserve to feel it, even once, in his short time?' Henko's saying is repeated in her head. His hurtful look when he said it. It's just as if he was going to tell her something else through those sorrow eyes.

Then her mind went to memories on when Tsuna himself give her that look, with adding of his smile. It makes everyone feel guilt if they saw it. "I'm dying…" The word that Tsuna said back then make her shudder.

She knows about the responsibilities that Tsuna takes. She knows that he's been shouting his life for help but he's all alone. No one can help. They can't lend him a hand. Not even her… he's out of their reach, and Tsuna is crying over it every single night. Only Henko who has witness this.

She glanced over Tsuna again, this time with sympathy. With her hand, she carressed his bangs away.

Then slowly her memories change into when he has a real smile back at the past and also some days ago at the zoo. she blushed…

'okay, I guess I does like him…' she chuckled at herself for being that dense. However unlike in her dream she won't just jump out of blue and do that kind of things… too bold and disgusting for they're own sake, it could ruin their relationship. And of course she won't like that a bit.

After changing the dry cloth on Tsuna's forehead, Riku went to deep thought till the point that she didn't sense that there's another person already sitting next to her.

"Riku?" Riku turned at the caller, It was Riki.

"you looked thinking hard. Is there something bothering you?"

Riku looked at her sister then smiled slightly. "I was only thinking…" she replied not answering.

"well, how is he?" Riki didn't ask further cause she knows that the elder would tell her if something goes wrong soon or later.

"he got a fever…" Riki just nodded at the news. She already guess it since Tsuna was overworking himself again.

"Ne Riki… can we talk, just the two of us?" Riku asked.

"sure…" Riki said, nodding.

Then after making sure that the window is locked securely and that Tsuna is comfy, they went to their room. They sat on the bed next to each other.

"so… what is it?" Riki asked.

Riku stared at her swaying feet. "it's about Tsuna…"

"what about him?" Riki tensed, worying that there's something wrong about their beloved brother.

"well… last night I had this dream."

"a dream?"

"yeah, a dream." Riku said. "it almost like a reality since it started with me waking up in his room where I fall asleep. You and Mammon is also there. We scold Tsuna for being careless and all, well that's normal and so I have no thought that it was a dream. However after you both leave my dream is getting weirder-" Riki rased a brow, "what happen?"

'She'll laugh… *sigh*' oh well Riku thought while Riki is staring at her in confuse and worry.

"I suddenly hug him, saying some things… Then…

Then I propose him to marry me-"

"Huh?" Riki dumbfounded while Riku blushed hard, looking down.

"-after some seconds of thinking he refused, I was so down… but then he said that he liked me also. And so I asked him t be my boyfriend. This time he smiled while saying yes.

I was so happy that I don't think twice to k-kiss him… on lips…"

Riki's eyes widen in ententhusuasm. "Then? Then?"

"I left him stunned, say goodnight, and that's it. I woke up after that"

"D**n!" Riki cursed her face is annoyed. (A/N: now this has explain everything, isn't it?)

Ignoring her sister's swore, Riku continued, "Riki, I think I fall in love with him" Her face is bit red now.

"hmp… glad that you finally realize" Riki snickered teasingly, "don't you know that I've tried to tell you that like I don't know… everytime?" now she giggled.

"well then expert… what should I do then?" Riku pouted, slightly annoyed at her sister's teases.

"easy… make that dream come true" Riki sad still giggling.

"are you crazy? Like he** I would do that!" Riku shouted, "That's too… embarassing"

With that Riki brusted in laughter while Riku blushed in embarassment.

"stop laughing. Don't you know that I'm confused over here?" Riku pouted again.

With some chuckles left Riki wipes her tears, she then said. "S-sorry… *chuckle* it just that… *chuckle* Riku, it's so long for you to realize your own feeling… Geez, And I thought that this would be something that serious" She took some breath to compose herself.

"so you think that this is just somekind of joke?" Riku scowled, no she's not mad it's just her character.

Riki snickered at the annoyed tone, "not really, it's just funny." Riki then clinging her arm to Riku's shoulder, "You know Riku, if you want to impress him then all you have to do is…" she then leaned closer to whisper on Riku's ear, "…be your self…" she whispered.

"what?" Riku asked doesn't understand.

Riki smiled as respond, "yes, be yourself is enough. No need for showing off like Haru-chan, oh please don't tell her about this…" she added fastly at the end. Riku giggled over it.

"don't worry I won't be like that. That's not me what so ever. Even if he choose Kyoko who is pretier than me, or Haru who is more active, or even any other girl, I won't change who I am…" Riku said proudly.

"are you sure? Isn't it hurt to see him with 'any other girl' than you?" Riki teased.

"maybe… but it's up to him and to fate. If we're destinied to be together then I'll be glad and of course happy. But if we don't, then that's it…" Riku answered wisely, shoting a victorious smirk at Riki who's puffing her cheek for failing on he attempt.

"don't worry, you're definitely win over him. You're smart, beautiful, and creative. Don't worget that you already had a strong bond with Tsuna-nii while they don't. it's obvious who is the winner right?" Riki stated while Riku chuckled. "thanks for your support Riki…"

'I don't really care about that… I won't be depressed over things like that. However, his 'time' is nearing and that is what I'm scared about…' as she thought that, her face turned down. Riki caught the change of expression and so she frowned.

"Wh-" she was about to ask, however the sound of broken glass has cut her first. It was from the next room, where Tsuna is…

#with Tsuna

Tsuna POV

"she?" I tiltled my head to the side, didn't understand.

"uh-huh~ she~" Henko sang, "now, you better get out from here. I want to take a short nap…" he said then rolling his body so his back is what I'm facing.

I frowned as I heard him humming a happy mellody. 'he's plotting something. It might not dangerous but I know that I've to becareful. Who knows what is that he involved me with later on…' with that in mind I then tried to get out from my mindscape…

But… I can't…

I tried it again and again.

After my third try I was going to ask Henko, but everything suddenly turning dark as if there is a blackout. It's so dark that I can't even look at my own hand.

"Hey Henko, what's going on? If it's your doing then stop it, I'm not really in mood for jokes" I said rather sternly. See? anger is starting to get on me. it has been like this resently, if it isn't the anger then it'll be sadness, or jealousy, or any other negative emotion. I wonder is this what you called a mood swing?

As I was wondering I realized something. Henko hasn't answered yet…

"Henko?" I called, still no answer. And the worriedness is starting to get on me. and I even more worried when I heard a scream from afar.

Not thingking twice, I went to the voice source. I just hope that this isn't Akira's doing…

(Wihout me knowing, I should have prayed that it was actually him. Cause the real culprit is way ruthless than him…)

"give up…" a voice said, making me stop from my run.

"give up already" it says still in whisper, right next to my ear.

The voice is awfully familiar with mine, but much darker…

"show your self!" I shouted.

Then I heard him chuckle along with a snapped finger. As if in comand, a light came surrounding us. Now I can see him clearly. And I'm so shocked to see what I see now…

"who are y-"

He chuckled darkly, cutting my sentence "-you know who I am. No need for introduction…"

"what do you want-"

"-but you can call me Natsu…" he cut me again, continuing his last sentence while grinning like an idiot, which not fitting him at all.

"Like I care…" I muttered but he ignored me. he has stopped circling me and now he's standing in front of me. his dark orange eyes looking at mine as if drilling my grave on it.

"well, 'Tsuna', what do I want is not the question…" He said dropping all of his expression. "-the question is… what do you want?" he asked now with a sympatic smile.

I frowned, 'what the h*** is he talking about?' I thought.

After some seconds, he smirked, the most creppiest smirk I ever saw in my whole life. "just as I thought…"

'What? I don't even answer him-'

"oh, I don't have too. Unlike Henko. I know you all too well. Afterall, you create me that way…" He grinned again while I stared at him in disbelieve.

In a way, his saying is making a sense. 'I always play as ying. And now he's playing as yang?'I haven't finish with my thought yet he broke it by being so close to me. "I'll take care of them… I'll avenge you…" He whispered right next to my ear. If I can move I might have jumped both at how cold it is and how icing it says. but no.

I still can't move an inch.

He grinned again as he then put his index finger on my forehead, "Sleep…" He said then everything is black…

Normal POV

When Riki and Riku arrived at Tsuna's room all that left is the broken window and an empty bed. No sign of Tsuna anywhere.

"Where did he go?" Riku asked.

"Did he got kidnapped?!" Riki gasped in panic.

They exchange glances then without thinking much longer they both dashed out from the window. They went as fast as they could while sharpening their sight to find any track, or any they heard some rustle not so far from their location.

They ran in silent. No sound's created from their fast pace.

They saw a shiluet of someone just jump over the fences. "Who's that?" Riki asked with a very low whisper.

Riku shooked her head indicaing that she doesn't know, however she has this feeling tha telling her to follow whoever it is "let's go…" Riku said, then they followed that person.

Leaped here and there, ran fast then slowing down, climb over the roof then jump back to the ground. That person did it all without breakng a sweat. Riki and Riku who is following right behind him can only followed his shiluet, and even lost his track for few times before then catching up.

That person finally stopped at an abandoned warehouse. No lights from inside but the moon is quite bright tonight, and It's enough for the two to saw who's the person that they're chasing on.

under the moonlight there stood the one and only, their brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi, staring at the abandoned warehouse with a dark glint in his eyes and a very creepy smirk on his lips.

The girls exchanging glances, 'Is that really Tsuna/-nii?' They both thought.

Tsuna then make his move to inside the building. Riki was going to followed him but Riku caught her shoulder.

Riki turned to see Riku shivered. "don't…" She said almost shuttering.

Riki was going to ask but then she felt it herself. A very menancing KI come from that building.

Not so long then they could heard some gun shots, followed with loud pleads, then ended with blood chilling screams.

Neither of Riki or Riku move from their spot. After a while the tortuning screams died down along with the KI. They released their breath that they never know were being held.

"let's go?" Riki asked Riku. The ravenette agreed. And so they sneaking in.

The only entrance is from the window and so they need to climb to get in.

When they're high enough to peek in they can see Tsuna just deposing something… more likely someone.

The sight makes Riki throw up immedietely, while Riku is trying her best to ignore the urge of feeling sick.

The sight was brutal…

Limbs has been ripped…

Bones are out brom the bodies…

Bloods painting the wall…

Organs littering the floor…

Like I said, it's brutal.

Tsuna stared at his masterpiece. He chuckled then he sang…

"Let's play a game

You'll be the player

And I'll be the judges

Look as the dices roll

Roll, roll…

Oh look you got the four!

One,

Two,

Three,

Four,

You fell on the hole.

For that, you have to be punished

Hold back your screams

Hold back your tears

Afterall this is game of pain~~" he hummed like a psyco.

"three has payed the prize. Now it's two more to go~~" after that he froze. Completely froze. If anyone saw his face right now they would saw how his psycopath smile turned into a horror look. (A/N : Riki and Riku is facing his back.)

"W-What is t-this?" He asked. Yes, now our beloved Tuna-fish is back to his self. He looked at his surrounding then at his own hands. "I-I did this…?" He shuttered as his body is trembling in fear.

"Tsuna! Thank god I can finally reach you!" 

"Henko… did I… D-Did I do this?" Tsuna asked him.

Henko was hesitated to answer "Henko answer me!" Tsuna shouted.

Henko slowly nodded, "Yes Tsuna, it's you… you did this. You killed them…" His words is just like there's a thunder that striking him.

"I… I did this…" Tsuna muttered weakly.

His head is spinning. 'it happened again…' He then throw up his insides with mixture of some blood.

Just then he heard two familiar voice "Tsuna/-nii!" They called him.

Tsuna turned around. Riki and Riku is running to him.

However Tsuna can't stand anymore, his legs are giving up. he fell down, right on time for the two to catch him.

"Tsuna-nii!" Riki called in panic.

"Oi Tsuna! Get hold on yourself!" Riku said frantically.

Tsuna barely opened his eyes, tears streaming down from his brown eyes. "I did it again… I killed them, like that time…" His words are cracked and they're followed with sobs. "I killed them… they died because of me… because of me" He repeated again and again.

The girls are confused on what should they do, their words do not reach him as he cried even more. After some minutes Riku finally said, "let's bring him back to the mansion for now. His injuries need to be treated"

"how about them?" Riki asked about the corpses… well I can't even tell that those are corpes actually, since they've been demolished into small pieces.

"just leave it be. We can't do anything about it right now. We've got to help Tsuna first" Riku said, while the said boy is still crying and chanting those words like crazy. They both are looking at him with sympathy.

"we can only hope that no one will find out before we clean it…" Riki nodded agree.

Then they brought Tsuna back to Varia's mansion.

Unfortunately lady luck is not on their side as on the next day this incident is on the headline…


	146. Chapter 134

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

Everyone knows about it.

Everyone is talking about it.

Everyone...

...but the twins.

And now they are really curious about it.

" **you guys haven't heard about it?"** Yamamoto raised a brow. He, the twins, and Gokudera are currently at the rooftop of Namimori-chuu.

" **Hey, It's not our fault… we're way too tired Yesterday. Reborn has forced us to train 'till we collapsed"** Toshi grumped as he bite his onigiri.

" **So, are you going to tell us or not?"** Tsuki said looking pleadingly purposely to Gokudera who immedietly answered, " **Hai, Tsuki-sama! Anything for you!"** with sparkles in his eyes making both baseball player sweatdropped.

" **early in this morning… some random guy who's half drunked** **ound** **a murder place. He was on his way to home when he heard some screams from an old abandon warehouse. Thinking that it was a party he went there. Even thought the screams has died down for some seconds he went in through the window which is the only way in. he got shocked when he saw that what's insides are not people who are partying but instead corpses… mutilated corpses…**

 **He immedietely** **called the police who at first doesn't believe him, since he's drunk. But then they sent one car to checked on him. How surprised they are when they saw the scene.**

 **Those corpses looked like they got blown up instead of being mutilated.**

 **And so the news spread faster than a wind. Until now no one has any sugestion** **on who did it… that brutal murder"**

Tsuki shuddered while Toshi's face tensed as he gulped. " **You know? I somehow want to see it myself. I want to know that is it as terrified as people said"** Yamamoto said.

" **Are you crazy? It's a murder case! The police must have close it down"** Toshi scolded him.

" **He's right Yamamoto. Let them do their job. Don't get yourself in trouble when we already has our own trouble. You know what I mean…"** Tsukki added while Yamamoto scratched his cheek sheepishly. " **oh yeah…"** is his reply.

" **anyway, who's battle tonight?"** Gokudera asked.

" **It's Chrome's…"** Toshi answered.

" **Eh Really?"** Yamamoto asked, his eyes are widen a bit.

" **Yeah, Reborn told us last night."** Tsuki said,

" **w-well then… I just hope that she'll be okay…"** Yamamoto said then looking away.

Toshi found it suspicious, and so he decided to tease him, " **He~ what's this… you're worried about her, captain?"**

Yamamoto's guard is off and he's caught blushing, " **w-well of course! I mean she's a girl and looked weak and fragile. Just thinking on her fighting one of those guys, who wouldn't be worried?"** Yamamoto replied in fast pace.

The twins chuckled at his nervous attic, but before Toshi can tease him more Tsuki has beat him for it.

" **well, we can only pray for her now. Beside, Mukuro** **is her tutor. And knowing him, he won't let anything bad happen to his beloved sister. I could tell that she could make it."** Tsuki said. Yamamoto silently thanked him from Toshi's teases.

" **speaking of girls, has you reached Riki** **or Riku, Tsuki-sama?"** Gokudera asked.

Tsuki turned to him, " **well, I did… but it seems they're WAY too busy to even listen to me. They're busy with their band I can't even say my greeting properly"** he said sadly.

" **They're in a band?"** Yamamoto asked.

" **yeah they are, you don't know?"** Toshi raised a brow. " **they're kind of famous you know?"** He then took out his phone to show an italian article of a band namely '2Wings'.

" **They are celebrities?!"** Yamamoto exclaimed when he saw it.

" **Yeah, we were surprised too at first until they confirmed this themself.**

 **They were absent from their performance while they're here. They said that they enjoyed their stay along with Loke-san and Tsuna-nii, but it seems that their fans are missing them pretty badly and thus why they went back for a tour"** Tsuki explained.

" **How come I don't know about this?"** Yamamoto pouted childlishly.

" **firstly, you never ask. Secondly, it's none of your bussiness. And lastly, stop pouting like that you baseball-freak, it's disgusting!"** Gokudera spatted as Yamamoto raised his hand in defensive matter while grinning idioticly.

Good thing before they started to their usual one sided bark, the bell has ringging.

" **well, let's get back to the class, shall we?"** and so they went back to their class waiting _happily_ for Nezumi to teach his messed math.

* * *

#While with Riki & Riku

Tsuna is locking himself in his room since last night's occassion. He has stopped crying but he also doesn't do anything. This has worried Riki and Riku.

Tsuna won't say anything.

He didn't reply their calls, and now it's already noon.

Riku is now taking a breath reading herself to knocked the door while Riki is next to her carrying a lunch tray in her hands.

SFX : *knock* *knock*

" **Tsuna, it's us… we brought you your lunch. Please… let us in?"** Riku said.

There's no answer for the first five minutes, but then before they turned around wanting to leave, the doors finally open.

The girls gulped upon to counter that face again… Tsuna's cold flat face that he had on the next day after he almost attempting suicides 5 years ago.

" **T-Tsuna-nii? A-are you okay? W-where are you going?"** Riki asked in shutter. But Tsuna only glanced over her before then he turned to Riku who can't even formed a word under his sharp gaze.

" **I'm going out… I need to practice on something. I'll be back for the battle. You two, do not follow me. and tell Lussuria** **not to cook for my dinner"** He said without any tone but it held a strict order that giving you a chill feeling just by hearing it.

" **o-okay…"** Riku manage to said.

Tsuna then went passed them, walking with no care towards the front door, already wearing his mask and hoodie.

After he left both Riki and Riku let out the breath that they uncoinciously held.

" **oh my god, Riku, what happen to him?"** Riki asked.

Riku shooked her head, " **don't know… maybe he got traumatic on what happened last night."**

" **who wouldn't?"** Riki said. " **anyway I'm anxious on him. The person from last night… the person who killed them, it can't be him right? It can't be Tsuna-nii** **right?"** she said not wanting to believe that Tsuna is the murderer

" **I don't want to believe it too Riki. But what we saw is what it is…"** Riku stated.

" **he can't be! Tsuna-nii** **wouldn't kill any person like that!"** Riki shouted angrily. But Riku just calmly reply, " **you jus doesn't know…"**

" **what I didn't know?"** Riki said in anger.

Riku sighed, " **remember on the day we got our freedom? Well, we lied to you. He didn't killed them as in killing people with blades or such. No…**

 **He killed them exactly like what we saw last night. Brutal and wild. The same goes on when he saved the twins…"**

" **No…"** Riki gasped in disbelieve.

" **Yes…"** Riku said. " **however I won't deny the facts that me too can't believe it. To me he looked more like being controled** **than he's doing it by himself…"**

" **y-you mean?"**

" **exactly like what I say…"** Riku said. " **It's only my theory though…"**

" **-but it make a sense… could it be that Henko** **guy is the culprit?"** Riki spatted.

" **no, I've met him. He got nothing over this I can tell."**

" **what's making you this sure?"**

Riku shrugged, " **Instinct…"**

" **wha-?"**

" **-well. I trust it cause it has saved me for many times. But if we want to know or sure then there's only one thing to do…"**

" **Yeah…"** Riki nodded agree for Riku's sillent plan.

" **but we won't do it today, let him settled his feelings first. I'll do it tomorrow,** _ **if**_ **he still going on training all alone like this again"**

" **how do you know that this will works?"** Riki asked curiously despite that she's agree.

Riku smirked, " **By instinct…"**

* * *

#with Tsuna

After leaving _the_ mansion, Tsuna went to a place outside of Namimori followed Henko's guide and his HI's warn. Along the way Tsuna thinked back on what he just talked with Henko…

~s _mall flashback~_

" _ **Tsuna?"**_ _Henko asked in concern as the said boy do nothing other than staring emptily at the gape of the door, stuck in his own thoughts._

" _ **Hey Tsuna?"**_ _He called once again. This time he succeed._

" _Ne Henko… I'm scared… I'm trully scared… way more than when I aced Iemitsu-san… I don't know on what should I do? Cause when he comebacks again… he'll make me kill again… "_

 _Henko raised a brow._ " _ **Who is 'he'?"**_ _He asked cutting Tsuna's desperate murmurs._

" _his name is Natsu…"_

" _ **My lion?"**_ _Henko asked not intending to jokes around._

 _Tsuna_ _shooked_ _his head "No, This Natsu, he is me… he's the dark side of me… if I'm the white then he's the black. If I play the good guy than he's he badass… He's the one who makes me kill people, last night was his third attempt. He used to only whisper to me negative thoughts before letting me fall to his grip to kill. But last night he took over me by force…_

 _Those man before was the men who raped me and he use my hates over them to take over me even though I don't want to kill them I did it out of my control. which means he's getting stronger. I don't know why but what ever the reason is it's very bad._

 _Who knows what can he do to other people? Even though I always said that I've forgiven those people but he saw it, deeps inside my heart I can't let go the feeling of wanting to revenge._

 _What if in his next effort I'll end up killing Iemitsu-san? or my friends? Or-"_

" _ **Hey Calm Down Tsuna! Calm down.. Geez don't be panicking. You won't get anything if you can't thinking straight. Now follow my lead… take a very deep breath… then stowly**_ _**let it out … That's it! Repeat it until you calmed down" **__Tsuna_ _did what Henko_ _told him._

" _ **Better?" **__Tsuna_ _nodded._ " _ **Good, not let's get this things straight. 'Natsu**_ ' _**is the part of you but the opposite of 'Tsuna**_ ' _ **?"**_

 _Tsuna_ _nodded again,_ " _ **he's the one who killed them by taking over you?**_ _*nods*_ _ **and… did he ever showed himself before this?"**_

" _No… ussually_ _it'll only be somekind_ _of negative whispers who tried to makes me angry enough or me to loosen myself"_

" _ **but he didn't do it last time, instead he's taking your body out of blue…" **__Tsuna_ _nodded as then Henko_ _hummed in thinking pose._

" _ **It's hard to take in, but I think I understand, cause I also heard those negative whispers in my own case."**_

" _Eh? It happens to you too?"_

" _ **Yeah, two times I think… and I got betrayed by my friends the next day after the last time I got blacked out."**_

" _ah, sorry to hear that."_

" _ **anyway… I think I know how to avoid him…"**_

" _how?"_

" _ **you've got to…*whisper*"**_

" _is that really going to work?"_

" _ **why don't you try it? You said that your emotions are one of the factor of his appereance**_ _ **right? Then become emotionless should be the answer"**_

 _After thinking over it for some moments Tsuna_ _finally agree. "okay… I'll try… but you've got to help me to distract myself"_

" _ **How?"**_

" _Training…" Tsuna_ _stared at him sharply._

" _ **Okay then…"**_

 _Suddenly they heard the door's being knocked._ " _ **well Tsuna, ready for your act?"**_

 _Tsuna_ _nodded "Yeah, let's get to roll"_

 _~end of flashback~_

Tsuna landed in the middle of a wide grass field somewhere in Japan. He decided that he'll mark this place as his training ground.

Tsuna then take a metal pendant that he bought on the way, he then fill it with his mist flames and some little of his night flame to materializing Henko's body.

The blonde boy moved his whole joints experimently. Once he satisfied he then said… " **well then let's get started…"**


	147. Chapter 135

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

SFX : *thud*

He has fallen for the nth number of times.

He's panting hard with sweats all over his face. His trainings is hard indeed, but Tsuna didn't give up even after he failed for god knows how many times.

Henko stared at him with concern. **"Tsuna… I think we should stop now… you're overexerting yourself again…"** He finally stated after so long

 **"** **No… I still can do this… I've got to master this technique in no time…"** Tsuna said stubbornly as he forced himself to stand up again but failed miserably.

 **"** **No Tsuna… it's enough. I won't train you again if you still continue…"** Henko threatened.

 **"** **But…"**

 **"-no buts…"** Henko said sternly as he took control of Tsuna's sun flames and use it to heal the brunet's wounds.

 **"** **F-fine…"** Tsuna bit his lip to hold back his groan of pain as Henko touched the wounds.

 **"I know that this is important for you but your life is more important, remember that"** Henko said while flicking Tsuna's forehead after he finished on healing.

Tsuna give a weak smile to him, still lying on the ground, not arguing or agreeing with him, too exhausted to even talk anymore.

Henko then lied next to the brunet, joining him staring at the starless night.

It's a peaceful silence until Tsuna broke it.

 **"Ne Henko?"** He called with his soft voice. He'd calmed down.

Henko hummed in respond. **"Do you think that I have a chance to do it? To save them?"** Tsuna asked.

 **"** **Don't worry, you will…"** Henko answered almost immediately.

 **"** **How could be so sure?"**

 **"** **Because it's you…"** Tsuna stared at the blonde in confusion.

 **"Everything will be just fine… you'll find your way…"**

Tsuna just hummed in respond, before then he sat up thinking that he had enough rest.

 **"You're going now?"** Henko asked, glancing at him.

Tsuna smiled, **"yeah, it's about the time. I don't want my sisters looking all over the world just to find me. You've seen them in their mother hen mode, right?"**

Henko chuckled at the memories.

After fixing his clothes, Tsuna turned to the blonde, **"aren't you coming with me?"**

Henko shook his head lightly, **"nah… I'll stay here 'till I got bored. It won't be long 'till I wear out anyway…"**

Tsuna nodded, **"okay then, see you later…"**

Henko waved his hand in the air lazily, **"take care…"** Then Tsuna flew back to Namimori.

* * *

#at the Namimori School, gym.

Tonight's battle is Chrome vs. Mammon.

The fight is intense with both female encountering each other with their mist flames, unconsciously dragging everyone to their hell hole too. Of course Reborn, Rilascio (A/N : it's Tsuna, Riki, and Riku in case you don't know), and the Cervello are unfazed. But the other have to feel their minds getting push and pull over their illusions.

Cielo arrived in the middle of the battle, where Mammon is leading the battle.

 **"** **mu~ you're so weak, girl. Just give up already and I won't kill you"** Mammon said to Chrome who is lying on the ground after getting a hit from her.

Well, Mukuro had it enough. He wasn't there and is currently at their apartment (A/N : remember that they're not living at Kokuyo land anymore?) waiting for his sister to comeback while watching the whole battle through her sight.

Seeing her sister is in trouble Mukuro snapped and without waiting for her permission to take over Chrome's body.

 **"** **Kufufu~ I think we should get more serious then…"** Mukuro said. He makes his own appearance with his mist flame but using Chrome's body as his vessel.

 **"** **Ushishishi, Isn't that against the rule?"** Bel asked. But the Cervello said that he isn't, since Mukuro is not actually here, and Toshi is more than glad to hear it. Not just they're safe from getting discualified, they might also have a chance to beat her.

Mukuro is strong after all…

While with Tsuna, he's anxious but it's not about the battle. He doesn't know why but something feels off. He feels insecure and really, really wants to go home. However, he has to watch over the battle, in case the masked man attacked again.

 **"Excuse me or a second…"** Tsuna said to his sisters. Then he walked out the gym.

He stared at the sky… the outside's air feels stinging him. His hand trembled a little. _'w-what's going on?'_

 _ **"-let me free…"**_ a voice said in his mind.

 _'_ _Who is that?'_ Tsuna said to himself. He's sure that it's not Henko's.

It sounded deeper and darker than his. Tsuna know that he has heard this voice before, but where?

 _ **"**_ _ **-The moon is calling…-"**_ The voice said again.

 _'The moon?'_ Tsuna then turned his gaze to upright where the moon is.

Tonight is the full moon.

It should be normal because that should be happening anyway. But then as he stared at it, the moon slowly became red then the colour spread to its surrounding till it takes over the entire glowing colour of the moon.

 _'_ _W-What's going on?'_

Tsuna winched as he suddenly felt his skin getting chipped by the air. He can't move as his DV pendant glows. He started to hear screams of agony, pleads of people's dying, cries of pains.

 **"** **Stop it…"** He barely manages to utter the words.

 **"** **Make them stop… please"** He pleads in whisper, but the screams getting are getting louder and even more torturous. Tsuna can only stared blankly at the red moon as tears slowly falls from his eyes.

Then as if answering his prayer suddenly a dome of sky flame is protecting him from the moons ray, whatever happened just now was stopped. the sky is slowly reclaiming back its colours back and Tsuna's pendant has stopped glowing.

Tsuna is glad that it has over.

Tsuna almost dropped on his knees but someone caught him first, that person then helped him sit.

Tsuna glanced over his shoulder to see who it is.

 **"Henko? Giotto-nii?"** He called softly.

 **"** **Don't worry Tsuna, you'll be safe."** Henko said, erasing Tsuna's tears trail. He then looked at Giotto **"Ieyasu, wait for Tsuna here, maintaining the doom. I'll look for help"** He said.

 **"Roger, Dad…"** Giotto replied, replacing his position to held Tsuna from falling while Henko then went away searching for help.

while holding him Giotto also inserting his sky flames into Tsuna, making the brunet get his energy back even if it's just a little.

Tsuna's gaze accidently fell on Giotto's hand, they're slowly fading. **"Giotto-nii… your hands…"**

 **"Hm? Ah, this… don't worry it's nothing"** Giotto said, putting his best smile.

Tsuna frowned, **"You lied…"** His face then suddenly turning grim, **"it's almost time for you guys to go right?"**

 **"What are you saying?"** Giotto tried to hide his surprise with a sheepish laugh but unknown to him Tsuna has seen righ throught him after all this time.

 **"Don't worry Giotto-nii, I've known it all along. you can stop faking your smile. I won't mad"** Tsuna said with a sad smile.

Giotto can no longer hide his shock **"When did you-?"**

 **"** **From the start."** Tsuna said looking away. **"You guys are here because of your flames, but of course your flames will run out someday. Especially if you use it for other purpose like on that time, when Knuckle-nii used his flame to made my pills also like what you did now, protecting me with your sky flame"**

 **"** **Tsuna, I-"**

But Tsuna has silenced him with his finger and a faint shush **"it's okay, Giotto-nii. You guys will forever be with me whether you are here or not, just like you always said"** Tsuna said with a heart calming smile.

Giotto smiled back, but with guilt on it, **"I'm sorry Tsuna, sorry for not telling you. Don't worry we'll keep our promise forever. So you don't have to be worry of being alone okay?"** He said, cupping the boy's forehead.

 **"Un!"** Tsuna replied. Then they are drowning in the night's calmness.

 **"Tsuna?"** Riku's voice succeed getting their attention.

"Riku…" Tsuna called her back as respond, he felt weak and drained for some reason. And no, it's not because of the rough training that he had with Henko before. It because of something else.

 **"Riku, we'll leave him in your care…"** Henko said to her. Riku nodded.

Then both of Henko and Giotto faded away. (A/N : Henko is back to

Tsuna's mindscape while Giotto is resting to keep his flame in check).

 **"Tsuna…"** Tsuna faced Riku, he can see the concern in her smile, but instead of saying anything worthless she grabbed his hand gently then said, **"Let's go home…"**

* * *

Riku POV

I held Tsuna's hand with me as we walked side by side to his house.

Yes, we're not going back to the mansion, we're going to his house, the one in the middle of the jungle.

Henko has told me everything, and he instructed me to go to this place since it has a protection doom as he said it.

After some times of walking I finally said… **"we've arrived…"**

Without talking much we went inside. I helped Tsuna to get off his cloak after I get rid of mine. We sat on the couch still saying nothing to each other.

I saw him staring blankly at the unplugged television. I sighed.

 **"** **Get some sleep Tsuna, you need it…"** I said. He didn't reply, he's not even moving. And so I gently pull his head to my lap. He didn't seem to protest and so I continued by stroking his head while humming a calming song…

(Save and sound-Taylor swift)

 **I remember tears streaming down your face when I said 'I'll never letyou go'**

 **When all those shadows almost killed your light**

 **I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone'**

 **But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

 **Just close your eyes, the sun is going down**

 **You'll be alright, no one** **can hurt you now**

 **Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound**

 **Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire**

 **The** **war outside our door keeps raging on**

 **Hold onto this lullaby**

 **even when the music's gone, gone…**

 **Just close your eyes, the sun is going down**

 **You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now**

 **Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound**

 **Just close your eyes…**

 **You'll be alright…**

 **Come morning light…**

 **You and I'll be safe and sound…**

* * *

Normal POV

Riku continued her hums although the song has ended. She's stroking Tsuna's head gently. She smiled upon seeing Tsuna sleeps with a smile.


	148. Chapter 136

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Normal POV

It's morning already. The heavenly smell of food finally done what the crips of birds, the cold air, and even the sunrays failed to do. It manage to wakes the ravenette out of her cozy dreamland.

Riku sitted while rubbing her eyelids. She looked her surrounding, _'_ _Hm_ _? Why am I in_ _Tsuna's_ _house?'_ She thought to herself.

 **"Ah, you finally awake. Ohayou"** Riku snapped her head to the voice.

Tsuna said with a tray of food on his hands. His bright smile has come back to his face.

No tears can be seen...

No blood...

No frown...

Only smile... a happy smile at that.

Riku can't help but smile gladly seeing him back to this side of him.

 **"Ohayou, Tsuna. What's for breakfast?"** Riku asked cassually as if everything that happened in these past days are nothing matter.

 **"Ah, This is? Well I haven't named it yet but I hope it suit your taste..."** Riku raised a brow but then scoop one spoon of it to her mouth, froze for some second as she did.

Tsuna is getting anxious, thanks to his broken taste buds he can't tell how the food is. **"s-so...How is it?"**

 **"this... This is..."** Riku is _almost_ speechless. **"I don't know... is there any words that means more than _amazing_?"** she asked him while Tsuna then sighed in relief to hear it.

Riku scoop another spoon this time a wide smile spread on her face. Tsuna giggled on how ravenous she eat it.

" **I don't know that you're that hungry..."** Tsuna chuckled.

Riku put her untensils down before she then answered, **"I'm not... this food just taste like heaven I can't stop my self..."** She said giggling and Tsuna joined.

 **"so, kind to share what is the ingredients of this?"** Riku asked.

 **"I just make them out of, well, things in the woods... Fish, berries, you named it..."** Tsuna answered while Riku is widening her eyes hearing it.

 **"No way..."** She said, finally. **"I know that your good at cooking, but god! You're a genius! Ever think on making a restaurant of your own Tsuna? Cause your food is definitely mind blowing. People will be dying to eat it"**

Tsuna chuckled again, **"Ma~ thanks for the compliment but if I do, then my life will be more chaotic, don't you think? Beside, you guys might not tasting them again if I were too busy handling those hungry herds."**

 **"ah, you got a point. Well then, don't do it cause I surely want these more for myself"**

Tsuna chuckled again.

Then after they finished with the dishes they sat on the couch.

Once they're comfy, out of blue Tsuna said, **"Riku, I need your help"** He then leaning his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes.

 **"what is it?"** Riku asked in curiousity.

 **"I'll tell you, but before that close your eyes and relaxed..."** She did what he told her. slowly her conciousness drifted to Tsuna's mindscape where he and Henko has waited for her.

* * *

#in Tsuna's mindscape

Riku looked her surrounding, she's back to this place again...

 **"I told you that she could make it..."** Henko's voice makes her turned around to see the blonde stood there watching her with a grin.

 **"Eh, Henko? Is this means that I'm in Tsuna's mind again?** " She asked.

 **"Yes... you are."** She turned to her left where Tsuna just get drifted in. **"Henko has told me that you were here before so I thought to talk with you in this place."**

Tsuna then snapped his fingers and as he do so the view changes into a small room with three cozy chairs surrounding a round white table with a small cute vase of daisies.

(Tsuna : seriously Royal-chan? Until the details? Me : it's up to me on what I wrote Tsu-chan~ besides I'm bored because, well here I am staring at my laptop, listening the music through my earphone, waiting for inspiration suddenly popped into my head... Tsuna : ? Me : well that's what I do to continue my stories... except... if there's any of YOU, yeah you *pointing at the camera* can gives me your ideas through your comments. Votes are okay but comments are the one who keeps this story alive... and now I'm lack of it. Tsuna : uh, Royal-chan? *was being ignored* Me : yeah? Tsuna : did you just begging for comments? Me : no... I'm not Tsuna : but you just- Me : I said no, Tsu-chan. No means no... now leave me alone, I want to sulk with my laptop somewhere in the corner... Tsuna : w-well okay... bye then *sweatdropped*)

 _Ehm_ _... now back to the story..._

 **"Have a seat..."** Tsuna said as he pull the chair for Riku like how gentleman does it.

 **"T-Thank you?"** Riku said, while in the back of her mind, _'is this even necessary?'_

(Tsuna : just do it Riku... looks like Royal-chan is not in the mood. Riku : the nerd? *looking at my presence in the corner of the room* Tsuna : yeah, so just play along. Riku : okay then...)

 _Again... let's back to the story..._

 **"So, there must be reason on why you brought me here, right?"** Riku asked after Tsuna seated.

 **"Yes, there is..."** Henko answered in Tsuna's behalve. **"as he were saying, Tsuna needs your help"**

Riku stays quiet as she waited for any to them to continue.

 **"Riku... two nights ago, when I killed those men. It's not me who did it..."** Tsuna started. **"you might not believe it. But I asure you it wasn't me..."**

Riku hummed even though deep inside she thought, _'I know it already'_ but she keeps silent as she want to know more.

 **"so...is it Akira?"** Riku hunched but Tsuna shooked his head making her questioned, **"Then who?"**

 **"it's Natsu"**

 **"Who's that?"** Riku raised a brow.

 **"He's Tsuna"** Henko answered and a comical question mark is popping on her head.

 **"He is me... but not _me..._ He's the other side of me."**

 **"double personality?"**

 **"I don't know. But he's alive and can think for himself as if we're a diferent people. He's out of my reach and he's slowly taking over me."** Tsuna explained.

 **"At first we thought that the reason is because Tsuna's negative feelings, since his last victims are Tsuna's raper-"** Henko said but being cut by Riku. **"so they are the b*****d from your past? Well then I agreed with whoever this Natsu guy is. They such an a**hole"**

 **"well, even though I agreed with you perfectly, this guy over here still value their life and felt guilty over it"** Henko said pointing Tsuna who looked away with his thumb.

 **"They are _still_ humans you know... They deserve to lived-"**

 **"No they're not"** both Henko and Riku answered in sync.

Tsuna sighed, **"well that's not the point here. So, can we please back to the topic now?"** Tsuna said almost plead.

 **"Fine..."** They both huffed, crossing their arm while leaning back.

Tsuna sighed again, **"so, as I were saying , We thought that Natsu was trigered because of my feelings but from what happen last night I'm starting to doubt that it's the only thing that trigered him."** He said. **"he said that something is calling him"**

Riku looked at him in question, **"Who?"** she asked.

 **"the moon..."** Henko answered. **"the bloody moon"**

Riku was about to asked but Henko has beat it to her, **"it's a cycle of the moon that happens every 140 years. We've count on the time and it fits the time of the chaos that happens 400 years ago. Or to be exact 420 years ago..."**

 **"what is the connection between this phenomenon and what happened to you last night?"** Riku asked.

 **"I don't know"** Tsuna answered plainly, **"all that know is-"** And so Tsuna started to tell her everything... The bloody moon phenomenon, Natsu's appereance, when his DV pendant glows... everything...

Henko started to feel uncomfortable from the talk, it's getting stressful by seconds, and so does Riku who even frowned at the information. The scenery is getting darker and gloomier...

 **"enough..."** Riku said cutting Tsuna's saying.

The both boys are staring at her as if she has grown another head while she just simply smiled as she grabbed both of their hands.

She dragged them with her, tossing away the table and chairs.

Henko founds Tsuna's expression is amusing and so he chuckled as he asked, **"what are you planning to do Riku?"**

The ravenette just simply ordered them to hold her by wrist and hold each other's hand while herself held them by arm, **"I hate this gloomy tension so I decided that we should dance..."**

 **"d-dance?"** Tsuna asked while Henko just laugh it of. **"Now that'll be intresting"** He said.

 **"But... I..."**

 **"Oh shush... now you two close your eyes, take a deep breath then let everything goes"**

Tsuna glanced at Henko as he do it with a smile. He then glanced at Riku, she had that puppy eyes on her, **"please?"**

Tsuna sighed in defeat as he then do it while thinking, _'is this even necessary'_ He didn't realize that he has voiced it out loud.

 _'it is,_ _Tsuna_ _... it is...'_ Riku and Henko answered in their thought.

Riku then started to move right and left, forward then backward, leading them into the dance as she began to sing.

(Cold water- feat. Justin Bieber & MØ; ... Nightcore-by Foxy)

 ** _[_ _Riku_ _:]_**  
 **Everybody gets high sometimes, you know**  
 **What else can we do when we're feeling low?**  
 **So take a deep breath and let it go**  
 **You shouldn't be drowning on your own**

 ** _[_ _Henko_ _:]_**  
 **And if you feel you're sinking,**  
 **I will jump right over into cold, cold water for you**  
 **And although time may take us into different places**  
 **I will still be patient with you**  
 **And I hope you know**

 **I won't let go –Henko & Riku**  
 **I'll be your lifeline tonight -Henko**  
 **I won't let go –Henko & Riku**  
 **I'll be your lifeline tonight -Henko**

 ** _[_ _Riku_ _ & __Henko_ _:]_**  
 **Cause we all get lost sometimes, you know?**  
 **It's how we learn and how we grow**  
 **And I wanna lay with you 'til I'm old**  
 **You shouldn't be fighting on your own**

 ** _[_ _Riku_ _:]_**  
 **And if you feel you're sinking,**  
 **I will jump right over into cold, cold water for you**  
 **And although time may take us into different places**  
 **I will still be patient with you**  
 **And I hope you know**

 ** _[_ _Riku_ _ & __Henko_ _:]_**  
 **I won't let go**  
 **I'll be your lifeline tonight**  
 **I won't let go**  
 **I'll be your lifeline tonight**

 ** _[_ _Tsuna_ _:]_**  
 **Come on, come on**  
 **Save me from my rocking boat**  
 **I just want to stay afloat**  
 **I'm all alone**

 **A tear fell from Tsuna's closed eyes as a smile began to formed in his lips as their surroundings turned into the image of a beautiful green field.**

 ** _[_ _Tsuna_ _:]_**  
 **And I hope, I hope**  
 **Someone's gonna take me home**  
 **Somewhere I can rest my soul**  
 **I need to know**

 ** _[_ _Tsuna_ _,_ _Riku_ _, & __Henko_ _:]_**  
 **You won't let go (I won't let go, no, no, no, no, no, no)**  
 **I'll be your lifeline tonight**  
 **You won't let go**  
 **I'll be your lifeline tonight**

 ** _[_ _Riku_ _ & __Henko_ _:]_**  
 **I won't let go**  
 **I won't let go**

once the song's over Tsuna opened his eyes as they are back to real life where both of Tsuna and Riku in the position of tango.

Tsuna lowered his hand and smiled at Riku then asked, **"better?"**

 **"yeah, thank you so much..."** he said while hugging her. Riku returned the hug, relieved that her brother is no longer all gloomy as before.

 **"I like when you're like this. Calm and relaxed. Beside that is what you need to think straightly. Don't worry Tsuna, we'll get through this... Together..."** she said softly to his ear.

 **"she's right Tsuna. There's no need for you to force yourself. We'll help you up"** Henko added in his mind.

 **"Thank you, guys... I really apreciate it..."** Tsuna replied.

* * *

~Time skip~

Riku insisted to help Tsuna on his training with Henko and so she told Riki about it, good thing Riki is understand the situation and didn't ask for details.

And now another night has arrived. Tonight's battle is Gokudera vs Belphegor.

Tsuna just finish on wearing Cielo's attire and so does Riku. They both are ready to go. But right when Tsuna take a step outside he flnched then launched himself back o inside before it's too late.

 **"H-Hey, what's wrong?"** Riku asked Tsuna who is now shaking badly.

With a shaken voice Tsuna answered, **"t-the screams... they- they're back... N-Natsu almost got me... I was- I was barely in control..."**

Riku strooked his back in circles as she heard his rambles, **"It's okay... everything will be fine. you'll be fine"** Riku said trying to sooth things out.

 **" Tsuna, I've figure it out. The moon is indeed the cause. You can't take a step outside." **Henko said. Tsuna saw a glimpse of white light surrounding the house as he stepped outside before, he then connected the dots and he finally realized.

 **"Riku, I can't get out from this place. I think that they've known that this will be happening in the future and so they've prepared this house for me. Now this place is the only place where I can be save from _him._ This is the only place where the moon can't effected me."** Tsuna smiled.

Riku returned it with a bitter smile. **"okay then, I'll informed Riki with this."** Tsuna nodded in approvement.

Riku was going to leave when he called her again, **"Riku?"** she stopped and turned around. **"if she ever asked, don't tell her anything just bring her here once this all over. I'll give her the reason myself."**

 **"okay"** Riku replied. **"ittekimasu"**

Tsuna smiled, **"itterashai"** then waved her good bye.

* * *

Riki has been waiting for both of her sister and brother since the yesterday night. She had a hunch that something is happening to her Tsuna-nii cause he's been acting strange lately along with Riku. _'they must have hiding something from me... I'm left in the dark. it's not fair!'_ she grumbled in her thoughts.

She's wearing her Sinistra attire and now she's waiting for anyone to come on the roof top of Namimori-chuu.

One by one the competitors came and so does the Carvallone, and until the fight's finally started there is still no sign of them.

Just then Destra a.k.a. Riku finally make her presence.

 **"what took you so long!"** Riki protested in low voice enough to be heard just both of them.

 **"sorry, many things happened"** Riku answered cassually.

 **"then where is _Cielo_? I thought that he's with you?"**

 **"He was"** Riku answered. **"but he was having a rough training since this morning and I forced him to rest. You know how he always forced himself right?"** Riki felt that something isn't right, and indeed Riku was lying. But in order to keep Tsuna's secret she got no choice but this. Deep inside she was hoping that Riki would bought the statement and don't ask for more.

 **"if that so..."** Riki finally said after some intense stare. Riku sighed silently, but before she could fully relieved Riki glanced over her as she said, **"I know that you lied."** Riku _almost_ gulped as she heard it. **"But I can tell that I shouldn't know about this so I wouldn't ask..."**

None of them saying another word after that as they prever to pay more attention to the battle in front of them.

* * *

#with Gokudera

SFX : *srink* *tug* *tug* *tug*

 _'_ _Sh_ _*t he almost got me!'_ Gokudera thought as he barely survived an attack from Bel.

 **"Ushishi~ playing hide and seek little puppy?"** he can heard Bel's creepy laugh through the door's gap.

 _'how could he throw his knifes exactly at where I am? It's just as if I've been targeted all al- That's it!'_ Gokudera then searched things that might be onto him, it tooks him some seconds before- **"I found it!"** a very thin thread is founded on his shoulder, he then founded some more. _'so he was tracking me with this?'_ he thought.

Not so long then an idea popped to his mind, a plan has been created.

Meanwhile with Bel, he's searching for a certain silvernet while grumping inside. He just want to lazying around the mansion today, this battle didn't take his interest at all because he can't kill his opponents due the Usagi's (Tsuna's) request.

 _'I should just take the ring when I got my chance before, now that he's hiding I need to search for him.'_ he grumped.

 _'well, no matter. Let's see if he could survived this attack'_ He thought as he sent some more of his knifes.

SFX : *tug* *tug* *tug*

It hits its target who's now looking like a cactus. Some gasps can be heard from the audience. **"Gokudera-kun!"** Tsuki called.

 **"Ushishishi~ is he dead?"** Bel asked as he opened the door, he is surprised to see that he hits... a dummy?

 **"Gotcha!"** Gokudera shouted as some rocket bombs fly its way to Bel who dumbfounded at his place.

SFX :*DAAR**DAAR**DAAR**DAAR**DAAR*

People on the safe line are gasped and some even holding his breath (except : Reborn, Waria, and Cevellone)

 _'did I get him?'_ Gokudera asked himself as he panted.

It was silence for some couple of seconds before then... **"Ushishishi~ what's this? B-blood? Heh, this is _my_ blood? SHISHISHI~ YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT~"** Bel said revealing one of his glinting eyes.

 **"He snapped..."** Mammon said on the save 'cage'.

 **"no one has done that in such a long time right?"** Levi said.

 **"Voi... his nature is finally arrise..."** Squalo said.

 **"ma~ let's just hope that he won't _accidently_ killed that cutie~"** Lussuria added.

 _'cause if he does,_ _Tsuna_ _-kun will definitely killed us!'_ the Varia added in their own mind, fearing to face the brunet's wrath.

The fight continued. Knifes vs dynamites...

It keeps continuing till they finally reached the library. (A/N : watch the anime or read the manga to know how it happens in details)

It's a great fight, really. However, they're running out of time...

 **"I... won't lose... I-I'll save *pant* Juudaime... even if... it cost my o-own live..."** Gokudera determinded while Bel just replied with his creepy laugh.

Gokudera has readied himself o die at the moment, however...

 **"OI GOKUDERA!"** Toshi's voice can be heard through the michophone. **"IF YOU DARE TO DIE NOW, I'LL SWEAR TO GOD THAT I'LL THROW YOUR BODY TO THE DARK DEEP PIT AND TELL ANYONE NOT TO GRAVING YOU. AND I'LL TELL TSUNA-NII THAT YOU'RE NOTHING THAN A COWARD THAT CHOOSE TO DIE THAN FACING MY WRATH!"** Toshi shouted with all his might. This is the best that he could do to knock some sense to the silvernet. And it seems he got the message. But...

SFX : *DAAAAAAAAR!*

The chains of explosions finally reached library, it's final destination...

 **"G-Gokudera-kun"** Tsuki gasped as he fell on his knees, almost crying at the loss of his else just stared at the screen that show them nothing else than statics as the camera has broken.

 **"H-Hai, T-Tsuki-sama...?"** Gokudera answered shakingly as he walked limpingly to their dirrection with the support of the wall.

Not thinking about the laser that might still there and burt him alive, Tsuki ran to his injured friend. Fortunately the laser has been diactivated.

Shamal and the others also ran to their side.

 **"sorry for making you w-worry Tsuki-sama. And t-that I didn't win my fight"** Gokudera said weakly. The ring is no longer with him.

Tsuki shooked his head, **"no, it's okay... you're alive and that's what matter"** He smiled while erasing his tears of gladness.

Gokudera then turned to Yamamoto, **"Baseball-freak..."** He called, **"avenged me..."** Then he fainted...

* * *

#with destra and sinistra

 **"welp, he's out..."** Sinistra commented.

 **"Well, he's doing a good job, I think. Still failed though"** Destra shrugged.

 **"Now that this has over, are you going to get back to Tsuna-nii or-"**

 **"nope, He contacted me earlier... he has a message for you too"** Destra said as she showed her phone.

Sinistra read it then she hummed. **"I see... so, which side will you take first _destra_?"**

 **"why of course I would like to do the roughest one first, so I can go and relaxed myself later on..."**

 **"I see, so I'll handle them first... tomorrow is Rain's battle if I'm not mistaken"**

Destra put her phone back to the pocket as she said, **"yes... and now all that left is _countdown to the doomsday_..."**


	149. Chapter 137

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

#The next morning

 **"wayke~ wayke~ sleepy head, It's time for breakfast!"** Riki sang as she gladly pull off the blanket making Riku loss the warmth and wakes up at once.

 **"huh? Wait… what?"** Riku hummed tiredly as she rubbed her eyes.

 **"Good morning, sis~ It's time to wake up!"** Riki greeted.

 **"*yawn* oh. Good morning then"** Riku replied, yawning while stretching her hands.

 **"come on, I've cooked our breakfast…"** Riki said as she pulled her sister's hand, **"w-wait-!"**

In a matter of seconds Riku found herself already in sitting the dining room.

She sighed, **"what's with the rush Riki… a-and… why are you smiling?"** Riku asked, shuttering a bit when she saw Riki's smile.

 **"oh, I just simply happy cause today we can beat some butts away~"** Riki said, smiling ever so sweetly… I swear that I saw the devil in her.

(A/N : Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this… Remember their nickname in the undergound world? It's Devil-Angel twins. The angel here is Riku, and the devil is Riki. I know, I know, you guys might think like… 'Wait, what? Isn't it the other way round?' well, you can say that the saying of 'don't judge books by its cover' works here, eh?)

 **"Just kidding~"** she said, taking a bite of her pancake, while all that I do is blinked. **"the real reason is this…"**

She then showed me a message. And so I read it…

 **[from : Tsuna-nii**

 **Hello Riki… did you miss me? sorry to leave you alone back then but I have no choice but leave. Ehehe… again, sorry. I'll explain to you on the night of the clouds battle.**

 **Tell Riku to tag along, she knows where am I now… oh! And could you bring me a strawberry shortcake please~ I couldn't find strawberries here so I can't make them myself. So yeah…**

 **Well, see you later then! Tata!]**

 **"ah I see…"** I commented as she pull back her phone. 'so either of I hide it from her or not, she'll know. Cause he'll said it himself' I thought as I smiled back at my sister's smiley face.

I then gazed the sky where a shallow just past by. **"so smooth and flawless…"** I muttered

 **"what?"**

I shooked my head, **"nothing…"**

 _'can all of this passed like that swallow? Smooth and flawless?'_ I sighed as then we continued eating.

* * *

~time skip~

 **"Captain, Oi captain!"** Toshi called the raven boy who was pacing out.

 **"huh? Oh, yes?"** Yamamoto chuckled sheepishly.

 **"why are you so down? Cheer up, dude the sun still high!"** Toshi said, trying to cheer the baseball teen out of his gloomliness.

 **"hm… yeah"** Yamamoto said, rather shortly.

 **"hey, what's the matter Yamamoto?"** Tsuki asked, frowning.

Yamamoto puts down his chopstick as he began to talk, **"well, you see… I'm kind of worry."**

 **"about tonight's battle?"** Tsuki guested as Yamamoto nodded.

 **"yeah…"**

 **"are you scared of dying?"** Toshi asked rather bluntly gaining a nudge from his twin. but surprisingly Yamamoto just shooking his head. **"uh huh… it's the opposite. Tsuna has saved me from death, I somehow knew that. Indeed it's you who catched me Tsuki, however I have this feeling of he's the one that actually save me. the guy that caled me before… I somehow think that it's him. So I'm ready to throw my life for him. He's worth to be saved anyway"** He chuckled.

But then he frowns, **"the problem is… can I do it? I've failed before… so, Can I saved him this time? can I win? That's what I concern of"** He said biting his lower lip slightly. **"-am I strong enough?"**

Toshi was about to say some encauragement but someone has beat him on it.

 **"well then big guy, how about sparring with me?"**

The three looked at the voice owner. **"Y-You are…!"**

 **"what's your name again?"** all but Yamamoto and the girl in mask fell anime style.

Riku facepalmed, **"are you an idiot?"** she sighed **. "well no matter, I guess I just need to introduced myself…"**

 **"my name is Destra de Rilascio… Cielo's right-hand-woman…"** Riku- I mean destra introduced.

 **"Okay… so, what are you doing here?"** Tsuki asked.

 **"She's here to help you three with your training…"** Reborn just popped out of nowhere like how he used to do.

 **"wait… isn't Cielo said that they won't help us on this fight?"**

 **"correction… he said that we're not going to sided in any of the competitor and we don't. rightnow my mate Sinistra is training Varia to fight you. So we treated the both sides in equal"** Destra explained.

 **"I-I see…"** Toshi replied.

 **"enough with the introduction let's move out!"** Destra commanded.

 **"H-Hey wait! We still have classess after this!"** Tsuki exclaimed.

 **"well that won't be a matter anymore, am I right Reborn?"**

Reborn who is dressed as Reboyama-sensei smirked at the three, **"yup, but you will have to do some essay to cover that…"** he said with glinting eyes. the three gulped at the sight.

 **"now, hurry up you three… and get yourself ready…"** Destra said, glancing them over her shoulder, **"-cause I'm not holding back..."** she smirked, giving shiver down their spine before she jumped off the roof, landing safely on the ground. Leaving the three gaping.

 _'are we going to survive?'_ they questioned at the same time. But then they saw Reborn's smirk, that just confirmed one thing… ' _we're definitely going to die!'_

* * *

~time skip~

 **"*sigh* I can't believe that it's only 5 minutes. Just how weak you guys are?"** Destra grumped at the three collapsed figure under her feet.

 **"are they really the chosen one, Reborn?"** she asked the hitman who is curentting on a stone sipping his espresso while enjoying the view.

 **"sadly, yes… pathenic aren't they?"** Reborn replied.

Destra sighed in annoy, **"worser than I thought… however, it's captain's order and I would love to stay away from his wrath. so…"** She then kicked them hardly. She then smirked creepily as they grunted awake, **"I'll do my best~"**

* * *

~another time skip~

After some kicking butt session, Toshi, Tsuki, and Yamamoto slowly growing stronger as they can avoid Destra's attacks. Well, most of it…

 **"Ack!"** Tsuki yelped as he retrieve another kick on his gutt, soon then Toshi followed, leaving Yamamoto as the last fighter.

 **"I'm enough with you two… you guys has no energy to continue aren't cha?"** Destra said to the twins who can only blinked in both surprise and confuse.

 **"However, since it's your battle tonight you'll get a special treatment…"** Destra smirked as she finalli draw her Katana. **"now let me see that legendary Shigure Soen Ryuu…"**

* * *

#with Riki and Varia

SFX : *tang* *crang* *slash* *cring*

The clashing voice of a scythe and and a sword resonating the training ground.

 **"Voi! you're not bad little girl"** Squalo exclaimed in enthusiasm.

Riki merely smirked as reply, **"well, you saw nothing yet, old man~"** She said teasingly.

 **"I think it's enough with the warming session…"** Riki said as she held the sword movement with her feet, shoking the male and the rest of the Varia.

Riki has a sweetly smile and obvious evil glint on her eyes as she says **"now… shall we dance?"**

* * *

#back with Yamamoto

 _'He's getting better…'_ Riku thought satisfied on the fact that he got her teachings. She just evade another attack…

 _'the only problem is…'_

 **"it's enough…"** She said as she got her katana locking his neck. Yamamoto slowly lowering his sword. **"you're a fast learner, but this is getting nowhere."** Riku said. She then put her katana back to it's place. She then continued, **"I don't think that your will is strong enough to win. You're lack of confidence. And I can tell that you're not going to win…"** She said in disapointment.

 **"Hold on a second-!"** Toshi shouted angry but Reborn stopped him before he said more.

 **"Reborn! What are y-"**

 **"just watch…"**

Toshi can only obeyed like a lost puppy.

Yamamoto smiled at the ground, **"indeed… I know that my will is low…"** He said accepting the fact.

 **"Yamamoto…** " Tsuki called in low tone.

 **"However! I won't let that small fact to hold me back!-"** Both Riku and Reborn smirked slimly as they sensed his determination brusting out in fire. **"I don't care wether I win or lose. I'll definitely save Tsuna at all cost and protect every people that I dear!"** Yamamoto exclaimed. There's no hesitation in his words anymore, only Confidence and strong determination.

The twins are shocked at first but then they smiled. **"well then…"** Riku patted Yamamoto's shoulder as she passed.

 **"I wish you good luck"** She said as she waved her hand in the air, walking away.

 **"W-Wait! Aren't you going to help me with that?!"** Yamamoto shouted.

 **"no need for that. You'll be just fine"** Riku replied.

The twins jumped to congrats the Raven.

 **"-afterall, you already got what you needed the most…"** Riku said in whisper as her back dissapeared from the sight…

* * *

#with Squalo

Squalo has been beaten into pulp by Riki who's smirking in satisfation as she put one of her feet on him. Stomp him like a hunter.

The varia clasped their hands, even Xanxus who seems enjoying their one sided fight.

 **"Get off me…"** Squalo hissed.

Riki shrugged, **"sure…"** She said, then she walked to the others.

 **"*whistle* to make Squalo-chan into that condition… you're so strong Riki-chan~"** Lussuria said.

Riki smiled genuinely as she retrieve a bottle from him, **"Thanks, and Thank you for the drink. It's so nice of you…"**

 **"Ushishishi… captain is beaten by a little girl like her? how unpleasant~"** Bel mocked.

 **"well, maybe you wanted to taste what this little girl can do?"** Riki said, eyeing the blonde with one of her red eye.

 **"Ushishishi…"** Bel laughed nervously as he sweating bullet.

 **"Kidding!"** Riki stuck her tongue out in childlish manner, making them sweatdropped. **"Tsuna-nii only ordered me to spar with that guy over there…"**

Her eyes then narrowed again, **"be glad that he strictly reftrain me to~"** She said back with that sweetly smile of her.

 **"Mu~ I guess that sadistic side of yours came from your brother?"**

 **"Quite correct… he just can control that side of him better than me"** Riki chuckled. **"well then, I guess my part here is done. I shall go back to make dinner…"**

 **"hmp… why don't you just stay?"** Xanxus offered.

Riki blinked, **"For a little girl to stay in the same roof full of vicious guys like you? Won't that making me a rabbit in the wolf nest?"** She said cutely making the boys blushed while Mammon rolled her eyes under her hood. **"taking his trick, I see…"**

Riki chuckled, **"yes, and that works everytime…** " She then stood up. **"well then… I'll take my leave here… See ya' guys later~"** She said as she walked her way out of the mansion, back to her house…

* * *

#at Cortesia Residence

 **"Tadaima!"** Riki greeted.

 **"Okaeri…"** Riku replied from the kitchen.

Riki sniffed the scent as she entered, **"Hm~ smells good~ are you making the dinner Riku?"**

 **"yeah, it'll be done in a minute, you can change your clothes first…"**

 **"Hai~"** Riki replied. She then went to their room, changing her attire. Once she's done she went to the dining room where Riku has finished with the preparation.

 **"so, how is it today?"** Riku asked as Riki sitted.

 **"I'm having fun~"** She replied.

Riku hummed, **"so, is he alive?"** she asked, knowing her sister, Riki would only said that if she has done something to her opponent.

Riki pouted, **"of course!… mou Riku. Even though I said that I'm having fun that doesn't mean that I'll kill him"**

 **"uh-huh… but you still give him a _souvernir_ right?"**

Riki pouted even more as she's now stabbing her meal in playful manner, **"just a broken nose, maybe?...** **anyway, how's yours?"**

Riku rolled her eyes, **"annoying…"** She said then bite her meal, once she gulped it in she continued, **"I don't think that he'll win. Well, that can't be helped."**

 **"so he's going to lose?"**

Riku shrugged, **"I don't think so either knowing his spirit he won't back down 'till his very end"** Riki smiled at the answer. **"then all that we can do is wait?"**

 **"I guess so…"** Riku said.

Just then Riki's phone ringing. **"It's from Tsuna-nii"** She said then pick it up, **"Moshi moshi?"**

 _ **"Hi Riki, can you put the phone in loudspeaker please?"**_ Tsuna asked oveer the phone.

 **"Hai Tsuna-nii~ hold on a sec!"** Riki replied. She then do as he told. **"finish~"**

 _ **"Thank you Riki… now, how's your day?"**_

 **"I'm having so much fun Tsuna-nii! It's a shame that you're not there and join me"**

Tsuna chuckled, _**"well sorry, but my training has taken me a lot. So yeah…"**_

 _ **"and Riku? How about you?"**_

 **"that guy won't last long in the battle…"** She reported.

 _ **"eh? Why?"**_

 **"he's too weak in my opinion"** With that Tsuna laughed. _ **"well, everything will be just fine then…"**_

Riku hmp-ed while Riki just simply smiled. **"anyway how are you, Tsuna-nii?"**

 _ **"well, I'm having my dinner now. I'll do some light search before I'll get to the bed. Today's training really knocks me out…"**_ He chuckled.

 **"well then, rest well Tsuna-nii!"** Riki said.

 _ **"I will…"**_ Tsuna replied. _**"but before that, can you tell Destra and Sinistra to be more cauntious tonight?"**_

The girls narrowed their eyes at the information, **"eh? Why so?"** Riki asked.

 **"are those puppets coming over?"** Riku added.

 _ **"nope, I don't think that's the cause of my ringging HI, more likely something will going on within the battle"** _ Tsuna explained.

 _ **"well, I'll leave that matter to you two. Just remember, don't let anyone to die! Good night~"**_ he hung up, leaving the two with their unfinished dish…

* * *

~Later that night~

 **"another indoor fight?"** Sinistra asked as she along with Destra watching over the battle from afar.

 **"as long we can still obseved them I guess it's fine"** Destra shrugged.

 **"yeah… Cielo gave us special note for tonight too…"** Sinistra said.

 **"well then… let's just sit and watch on what's going to happen…"** Destra smirked.

 **"Okay~"** Sinistra then chuckled, **"anyway, what's with that mummy over there?"**

 **"oh that? That's just the puppy I guess Shamal is giving him a great time of teasing him. I can imagine what's that poor guy has to endure…"** Destra snickered while Sinistra laughed out loud…

* * *

~time skip~ (A/N : watch the anime or read the manga to know the full fight)

#With Yamamoto vs Squalo

Their swords clashing over each other. Squalo who knows every swordstyle that ever mentuoned vs Yamamoto's Shigure Soen style.

Instead of fighting the looked like dancing in mid air and water…

Well, a _deadly dance…_

Tsuna might has ordered him not to kill Yamamoto, however that doesn't mean that he can't go all out especially when Yamamoto himself is doing his best at this fight…

 **"Shigure Souen Ryuu, Mirroring Rain…"** Yamamoto manage to give Squalo his final blow, and now Squalo dropped on his knees while Yamamoto catches the ring that fall from Squalo's grip.

He just proved the world that his determination is strong and clear. He just did what people think impossible for person like him.

It was silent for a moment before then cheers can be heard, **"EXTREME!"** Ryouhei is the first one to celebrate.

 **"Way to go, Yamamoto!"** Toshi exclaimed.

 **"congratulations Yamamoto-dono! You did it!"** Basil clapped his hands.

 **"I can't believe that care-free guy really win this match…"** Gokudera said in disbelieve.

Reborn titing his fedora down as he smirked. **"of course he will. Just like I said, he's a natural-born assassin"**

 **"R-Reborn! Don't say things like that so casually!"** Tsuki said in panic that the man on his next might get offended by it.

However, the man, known as Tsuyoshi just smiled, **"It's okay Tsuki…"** He patted the blonde. **"Besides, that's just the proof that he is my son~"** his smile contain happiness and joy. **"I'm so proud of him…"** (A/N : no need to be surprised guys… in this story Takeshi told his father about everything and in return Tsuyoshi told him his secret, that he was a first class assassin alongside Shamal, however he stopped and hide with civillans when Takeshi's mother died)

 **"Let's get them out of there to the EXTREME!"** Ryohei said- eum… shouted.

 **"Wait a minute…"** One of the Cervello stopped them. **"It's dangerous to enter Aquarion right now. The designated water dept has been reached, and the sea beast has been released…"**

 **"WHAT?!"** They exclaimed.

 **"Indeed…"** With his sharp eyes, Yamamoto spotted something under water. **"It's a shark…"** He said.

 **"Hey! What will happen to Squalo then?!"** Yamamoto shouted his question.

 **"Since he's losing the battle, we're not reponsible for his death…"** the Cervello said coldly..

Yamamoto hmp-ed, **"I thought so…"** he muttered.

 **"Oi! What the hell do you think your doing?!"** Gokudera shouted as he saw Yamamoto is lifting Squalo's body.

 **"What? Isn't it normal to help each other?"** Yamamoto replied with a smile.

 **"but he's your freaking ENEMY!"** Gokudera shouted again.

 **"Moreover, with your condition, it's impossible!"** Tsuki added in worry. But Yamamoto didn't care, he just simply smiled in return.

 **"I'll help him at all c-"** Yamamoto said, but got interupted by Squalo himself, **"Voi, put me down…"** he hissed.

 **"Oh! You're awake!"** Yamamoto said carefreely.

 **"and you're noisy"** Squalo glarred at the raven. **"you've tainted my pride as a swordman… just go…"**

 **"there's no way I'll leave yo-"** But Yamamoto never had a chance to finish his words as he's then being kicked by Squalo…

Just in time before the shark strike…

 **"NOOO!"** Yamamoto shouted in horror while the other Vongola just widen their eyes (sans Reborn), Tsuki even closed his mouth as he gasped in shock.

However, that shark never get its prey as he then dropped dead after rechieving a soft greeting with Sinistra's Scythe…

The Cervello was about to say a word but being cutted by Destra…

 **"The fight has over right? I can't see any evidence that we're interupting… right pinkies~?"** Destra said as she grinned devilishly. The Cervello can only set their best poker face.

Sinistra helps Squalo get to Varia's side whille Destra helps Yamamoto.

 **"Thanks for your help Destra-chan…"** Yamamoto said. With that call Destra dropped him, good thing they're near to the others. **"I've told you never call me that way, also you're an idiot to think that you can save anyone like that…"** Riku glared from behind her mask.

Yamamoto just chuckled sheepishly, **"Seriously…. I can't tell how this will ends if he didn't warn us…"** Destra grumped as she crossed her arm.

 **"He?"** Tsuki asked as he helped the sworman to stand up.

 **"Yes, he… Cielo…"** Destra turned around then walked away…


	150. Chapter 138

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Tsuna POV

" ***yawn*~"** I heard Henko's yawn as I washed my face. " _Good morning Henko_ …" I greeted.

" **good morning Tsuna** … **how's your sleep?"** He greeted back.

" _quite good… I'm in a great shape today. Some well rest is indeed what I needed the most…"_ I admitted.

" **Of course… anyway this is the last day of your training… today is your last chance…"** Henko said.

" _I know…"_ I said as I finished dressing. I locked the house then do some stretching before I left to do more training.

" **Don't worry, we'll complete it today…"**

~small time skip~

After some light warming session I flied to my training spot. I then took out Henko's metal pendant and as usuall filled it with his night and mist flames.

" **you're ready?"** Henko asked as he readied him self to attack. The next session would be sparring and controlling my flames…

I readied myself as I closed my eyes concetrating my flames flows. I took a deep breath then release it slowly. I opened my eyes revealing silver pairs of eyes as white flame can be seen on my forehead…

" **Let's begin…"**

He then began to ran forward then his fists are aiming my head as his kicks reaching my sides. It's all in a ridiculusly fast pace, however It's still nothing but light attack that I can avoid very easily.

" **good…"** Henko smirked. That's cue for the next stage.

He lit flames from his hands then started to attack me with those. He aimed my vital points. I know that it's no time to play around. And so I closed my eyes then I sharpen all of my senses to avoid them, sometimes sight just become an obstacle. I'll be dead if I can't use my sight in the battle and that's why I can't forever rely on my eyes.

' _Left… right… get down… leap backward…'_ I thought as I can hear and feel the air movement. I also sensed the flames flow on his body so I have a clear image of his every movement even though he's hiding himself within mist.

Well, enough with dodging I'll go offensive now… " **HA!"** I attacked him but as just like how I was, he avoids it swiftly.

I keep on attacking him with my all but I can barely greezed his cheek.

He smirked teasingly at me. " **That's all you've got? You must be kidding me…"** He mocked.

I returned the smirk as I said, " **I haven't done anything to you, ya** ' **know~?"** Then we're at each other again…

We spend at least five hour before we're running out of energy and ended with draw- I mean, _I'm_ running out of energy, since he borrowed my flames to do so.

Anyway…

Henko approached me as he helped me to get up. " **Thanks"** I thanked. He just reply with a nod.

" **Your fighting skill is on the top. With this you have a great change to beat Akira. All that left is…"** He glanced me.

" **this one final teqnique** …" I then continued my training by standing in a certain stance. Since the past two days I've learned Henko's moves such as his _zero point breakthrough custom : black hole,_ but then I developed it with my own idea.

As result I created this move…

" **Diamond seal : Rainbow dust custom, silver edition!"** This teqnique allowed me to take out someone's flame core then crystalizate it into diamond shaped. It's the strongest and the most effective move that I could think of.

However…

SFX : *DAAAR!*

Yes, you guess it right. It explodes. But that's because it's still incomplete. I still missing on something…

" **Urgh** …" I grunted.

" **So, failed again huh…"** Henko said as he extended his hand to help me out.

" **more likely…"** I said as I patted my clothes to dusted them off.

As the smoke is clearing I saw that the three that was my target is destroyed into pieces, some cuts got into me. luckily they were only scratched me, nothing serious…

' _I should complete this move today but if I couldn't get what I've missing then what's the point?!'_ I then hummed while trying to figure out what could be the reason.

After some minutes of thinking _someone_ answered me, " **you're lack of hatred…"** I turned around since I thought that I heard it from my back. ' _who's that?!'_

" **What's wrong Tsuna?"** Henko asked in concern.

I turned again to face him, " **nothing. Nothing wrong Hen-"** My eyes widen as I sensed that the guy infront of me is _not_ Henko.

I take a step back as I growled low, " **who are you?"**

" **Hm? What do you mean silly? It's me! Henko. Why are you backing away."** He asked in frown as he slowly approaching me who keeps walking backward step by step.

" **you're not him…"** I barked.

 _He_ suddenly smirked eerily. His left face slowly changed alongside the colour of his hair, it's no longer blonde, it's brunet. " **I see that you caught me in instant as expected from my creator~"** He sang as he blended into mist.

" _ **Natsu**_ …" I hissed.

" **Hai, master~? You won't mind to be called that aren't you?"** He whispered next to my ear all of the sudden, making me jumped away in shock.

" **ah… no need to be all jumpy master~ no one can disturb us in our little sanctuary. Not that blonde oldman. Not either that raven-freak…"** He said, eyeing me with that creepy stares of him. He grinned widely.

He then dissapeared again, only his glowing eyes and sickening grins remain, exactly like the cheshire cat that I saw in the book tittled 'Alice in the wonderland' " **there's only you, and me…"** He chuckled darkly.

I snorted, ' _I shouldn't be scared. He can't kill me, right?'_

" **Correct~!"** He reappeared right behind me. " **I can't kill you cause that will killed me too."**

I then take my caurage and decides to held a conversation with him. Forget about Akira, if I play this cards right I can have importants information from Natsu. Since he's part of me too he might has my answers.

" **so, what do you want from me?"** I started.

He hummed, " **nothing much. I just want to help** _ **myself**_ **out of trouble…"**

" **as if I would believe that…"** I snarled then he laughed.

" **indeed, well all that I asked is to live. Being something that only in** _ **imagination**_ **wasn't that lively don't you think?"** He said.

I hmp-ed, " **what will you do if you're** _ **alive**_ **?"** I asked carefully. The same stated as I can't hide anything from him, he can't also lie to me and so he smirked, " **I just want to play~"** He sang. " **and I'll give them my** _ **judgement**_ **for their ignorance…"** He continued.

" **Who are 'They'?"**

He smiled _innocently_ as he counted the list " **first on the list is** _ **our**_ **father… the second is that bastard Iemitsu** … **and then Toshi** **for bullying us back then…"** My eyes widen, Toshi is on the list!

" **next will be those scums** **who called themselves 'classmate' along those rats dressed as teachers…"** he spatted and I gulped at how dark he said it.

" **Then it'll be those liars who dared to say that they're our comrades. Nana, Tsuki, Gokudera, Mukuro, ah~ such a long list…"** He chuckled. " **those baybies** **and that albino with his ramen addiction won't be any exception…"**

" **let's not forget about those missing in~ for leaving us all worries and making us in this current condition. Gamma and Yuni, I believe?"** I clenched my fists, ' _even them?!_

" **and the last… for being un-fair…"** His cheshire smirk's back again, " **-the whole universe"**

" **you're crazy!"** I blunted out as I can't hold it any longer. This lunatic boy in front of me, there's no way he is me!

" **But I am,** _ **you…**_ " he purred. " **without me even mention them deep depth you've known it all along right? Besides, you're the one who listed them… uncouncious** **or not it's written on the back of your mind…"**

" **but no worry…"** his voice echoed in fading manner. " **I won't do that much…** _ **yet…"**_

" **just trust me… you'll need your 'hatred' if you want to do that trick of yours master~ besides you can't play chess if you only moved the white pieces right~?"**

Then I got sent back out to the real world whre _the real_ Henko is staring at me with worry. " **are you okay, Tsuna?"** He asked.

I looked my surrounding in small glance, everything is back to it's place. No sign of Natsu anywhere. I then smiled at him, " **I am, no worry… just spacing out a bit haha** …" I laughed sheepishly.

" **Geez… stop making me worry in every second would you!"** I chuckled. Oh Henko, you wouldn't know…

" **anyway, since you were in deep thought for ages, have you found the solution for your little problem?"** He asked

" _ **use your 'hatred'…"**_ Natsu's advice is ringging in my head.

I was hesitated at first, but then I thought, ' _I guess it's worth to try…'_

And so, while making my stance I think on my hatred toward my enemy… towards Akira… for all that he'd done to mom, to everyone that I dear…

I reopened my eyes

and I can hear that Henko is gasped on something. But I pay no mind at that. I have to stay focus… " **Diamond seal : Rainbow dust custom, silver edition! "** I absorbed a diamond from the tree, my targed. This time successfully without exploding it. I grabbed the floating diamond. Then as my hand touched it the thin string that connected the two is snapped. Slowly theat almighty tree withered like a dying sprout.

Our eyes locked at the view. " **so indeed… this teqnique** **will only bring death…"** he said in whisper.

" **and that's why I won't use it except it's extremely necessary…"** I replied.

And with that our last day of training has actually ended….

#Meanwhile with Sinistra and the Vongola…

The twins are once again forced to train, but this time _Sinistra_ _de Rilascio_ will kept them company. And their main stars today is the one and only Hibari Kyoya.

" **I never thought that you guys manage to lure him here… I heard that he's the most troublesome guy among you all…"** Sinistra said, while smiling innocently, contrast on what she did to her scythe. She's currently sharpening it 'till it can cut a feather who just passed by.

The twins and Dino (he was Kyoya's tutor afterall) shivered as they heard that chlling sounds that she made, while both of the carnivores just simply smirked, who else if they aren't Kyoya himself and of course _the_ Reborn.

" **Quit wasting your time and spar me** **omnivore"** Hibari took out his tonfas ready.

Sinistra stopped her doing as she glanced at him, " **an omnivore? Oh you flatter me… besides I'm still nothing against you, right?"** she seat as she stood up from her seat.

" _ **all hail the demon prefect~**_ **right?"** She then bowed like a gracefull lady right infront of him but by the look in her eyes it's certain that she's everything but that right now **.** Hibari smirked as return. " **Well then… shall we dance?"**

#At the same time, with the Varia…

Currently Riku is sparing against Irie's- I mean Gingger88's newest robot that he gladly named Gola mosca.

Riku is quite annoyed at the machine for its ability to draw weapons, mostly guns and such in a short time. but in the the end she can still defeat it…

" **aw… and I thought that this could finally match your strenght, Destra** …" Gingger88 whined behind his mask as he rushed to his beloved _doll_ to fix the damage.

" **well you've got to do better than that to beat me Gingger** … **but I think that it has enough strenght** **to win"** Riku said as she whipped her hair backward. Again, Varia, sans Xanxus and Mammon are awed.

" **just how strong you people?!"** Levi said… _almost_ exclaiming.

" **maybe you can tell that by having a spar?"** Riku smirked but Levi hurriedly declined, disapointing the ravenette.

" **anyway, how can that thing moved? Do you have to charged it or you're using battery?"** Lussuria asked the red head.

" **well…"** Gingger88 just finished when he speaks. " **it doesn't need such things as its energy source is flames…."** He explained, patting his masterpiece.

" **flames?"** Xanxus asked in interest.

" **yes… for example, if you're inserting your warth** **flame then this baby will have sky flames on its weapons."** Gingger88 said. " **so, because what you guys need is cloud guardian, we need some cloud flames to fill its energy tank…"** he then glanced to the ravenette who's rolling her eyes.

" **and since no one else has it in their possession then I shall do it. Is that what you want to say?"**

" **precisely…"**

Riku grumped in annoyance but agreed anyway. she then inserted her cloud flame till it filled fully.

" **done** …"

" **good work, Destra!"** Gingger88 replied with a grin.

Riku hmp-ed, " **anyway… what's with the big gap in the middle? Are planning to put a corpse insde?"** She snickered at her own joke.

" **ah, that? That's actually for these tanks…"**

" **Ushishishi, what are those?"** Bel asked.

" **well, these two are used to add more power to the Gola** **mosca. However the main power is enough** **to win the battle. I won't give you access for these…"** Gingger88 said, arrowing his eyes at the Varia.

" **still not trusting us eh?"**

" **no…"** Gingger88 denied. " **I just simply followed Cielo's** **order. He said nothing about the adding power"**

Xanxus chuckled, " **well then, we can use that gap for something else then?"** His saying is alerting the two.

" **don't worry, it'll be a fun play…"** Xanxus said with glint in his eyes as his smirk went wider…

After the explanation Riku and Irie are surprisingly agreed,

" **I guess that won't get any harm…"**

" **by that we could also see their determination either they'll stay or not if they did found out about Cielo** **later"** they said.

Xanxus smirked again, " **good then. Let give those scums** **some show…"**

#back with Hibari & Sinistra

The twins and Dino are gaping and their eyes widen in almost impossible ways, while Reborn just watching them calmly.

" **I cannot believe my eyes right now…"** Tsuki said.

In front of them is _the_ Hibari being toyed around by a girl who looked like she really is dancing with her feet in the air. So smooth, swift, yet deadly. They can see that if the prefect do one move wrong then that shining scythe will gladly took his limbs or even his head. So far he only get scratches but as they were saying she stll playing around.

" **Tch** … **get serious already!"** Hibari snarled.

" **Eh? Why would I?"** Sinistra said as she spinned to avoid his attack, " **you can barely touch me now. What makes you think you can win if I get more serious~?"**

Hibari stopped his move, as he's fixing his stance. He's panting hard but she don't even break a sweat, " **I couldn't…"** Hibari's statement is shocking everyone. " **but that way I can do better…"**

Sinistra smirked " **Verywell** **then… you're asking for it. Try to catch up okay~"** she then fasten her pace, more cuts and bruises gracing the skylark's skin but instead of backing away he seems more excited by it.

" **those girls are deadly strong aren't they?"** Dino chuckled sheepishly.

" **well of course, they're top asassins. Along with Cielo** **they are at the second, third, and fourth in Fuuta's** **rank…"** Reborn replied cassually.

" **T-Then… Cielo** **is more monstrous than this?"** Toshi gulped in fear.

" **Uh-huh…"** "Reborn replied.

" **you said that Cielo** **is number two. Then who's the number one?"** Tsuki asked fearfully.

" **well of course, that tittle** **belongs to me…"** Reborn said with evil glint on his eyes. The twins fainted at the statement fearing what will happen to them in the future.

" **well, this is not good"** Reborn faked a frown, " **this could ruin my image as home tutor. but I guess mental training is what they needed. What a relief then… I have some fun idea to try anyway~"**

Dino just sweatdropped while silently praying for the twins…

#with Tsuna & Henko

Tsuna is having lunch by now. Tiredness from the exercise really raised his appetite. He's eating ravenously by now. Henko who sill in his human form sweatdropped at the sight. He's currently joining Tsuna with his lunch.

"are you really that hungry?" Henko asked.

"not really. I just want to eat for some reason…" Tsuna shrugged.

'what kind of answer is that?' Henko thought. He accidently nudging a the fruit bowl. "ah!" the fruits are rolling over the floor.

"I'll get it!" Henko said as he then crouched down picking those fruits.

"One of them is below the cupboard. Tsuna! Can I move it a bit?" Henko asked.

"just make sure to put it back to its place as you done" Tsuna replied.

"Kay~!" Then Henko push the cupboard, moving it a little just so his hand can grab that apple.

"almost there…" He can barely touched something. But instead of getting the apple he grabbed…

"eh? a padlock?" Henko observed the thing carefully. It's full of rust and it seems he just broke it from it's original place. "something was locked bellow there?"

He then decided to take a look. 'maybe this house has a dungeon or some sort of!' He thought, clearly hoping that he would find one. Without a doubt, his smile spreaded as he founf a secret door. "Oi Tsuna! You must have seen this!" He exclaimed in excitement. Not so long then the brunet showed himself, "what's the matter?" He asked after he trashed the banana peel to the trash can.

"Look!"

"eh? A door?"

"What are you waiting for? Let's open it! Maybe there's a dragon in that dungeon!" Henko said with sparkling eyes.

Tsuna sweatdropped, "you do know that it's 21th century right?"

Henko pouted. "and can't a man dreams?"

"ha ha…" Tsuna laughed dryly. "anyway, better than imagining things can't you lend me a hand here?"

"oh! Sorry…" Then the both boys lifted the fake wooden floor as then they found a laddle to get down.

"so, do you want to go?" Tsuna asked, but of course Henko nodded in no time.

Tsuna chuckled, "okay, wait up. I'm going to take flashlights…"

After each of them gets their flashlights they went down. Once Henko stepped the ground there's a fire suddenly igning it self from both sides of the wall. It's lighten up the pattern through the long alley.

"That's cool…" Henko jumped in excitement while Tsuna just inwardly agreed.

"Shall we continue?" he asked. Henko nodded.

On the end of the path there are 5 different rooms. Two on the left, two on the right, and the last one on the front. The first two were study room and library. Lots and lots of books within.

The other two were somekind of food bank and a craft room? Well somekind like that.

last room is the most intriguing. "It's locked…"

Tsuna's HI ringing as Henko was about to broke in. "wait…" He said. "maybe we should leave this room alone…"

But Henko insisted, "come on! What could gone wrong?" he then kocked the door open.

This room is the only one that doesn't get lights touches. It's pitch black inside.

Henko flashed his flashlights to see what's inside but once he did he dropped it in instant as his eyes widen in shock.

"Hey, what are you looking a-?" Tsuna stopped in mid sentence "W-What's this?" he gasped at the sight of…


	151. Chapter 139

**Chao minna~! Royal-chan** **is here~! ^_^**

 **I wanna** **thank you guys for supporting me and this story, despite on how many the typos and the Grammar mistakes it has...**

 **This chapter is the losngest** **chapter I've made so far... +5000 words~!**

 **as I've promised you... everything will be revealed from this chapter and on~**

 **Now, without further ado... I present you~~~~~**

* * *

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** _ **Foreign Language"**_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

#with Tsuna & Henko

 **"Hey, what are you looking a-?"** I stopped in mid sentence **"W-What's this?"** I gasped at the sight of...

A bloodied chamber room...

 **"you know what? You're right...I think we should get back now..."** Henko said, pulling my arm.

But I stood still, **"No..." I** said. **" no, I need to know what happened..."**

Stubornly I entered the room. I flashed the lights all over the room just to found stacks of skulls everywhere.

It looks like a war was here. The smell of death is suffocating.

Henko closed his mouth, gaging up. can't blame him, I myself want to throw up at the scene.

 **"What happen here?"** I questioned again.

 **"urgh,,, are you sure you want to answer of that question?"** Henko said almost puking.

 **"I... I am... I have to know..."** I gulped my fear as I narrowed my eyes **"why there is a murder scene in my house..."**

I glanced at my pendant then touching it.

 **"don't..."** Henko stopped me, worry flashed in his harlequin eyes. **"your body can't handle the stress. Not to mention if your flames goes hairy when you get shocked you can ended up dying at some point."** he said anxiously.

 **"Well then, come with me. stop me before that happens"** I eye smiled at him. His grip on my arm loosened but then he grabbed my hand in firm. **"okay then..."** He nodded in confirmation.

I take a deep breath then without no hesitation I closed my eyes as I use my power to see memories within this room...

* * *

 _#inside the memory_

 _Everything is black and white now. So that means I've entered the memory..._

 _We are now inside my parents bedroom. I saw tou-san sitting next to the bed where my kaa-san lied._

 _ **"she looked sick"**_ _Henko_ _commented and I just nodded agree. We then went closer._

 _Tou-san just changed the cloth on kaa-san's head while she glanced at him weakly. "_ _ **Yo**_ _- **kun..."** Kaa-san called._

 _ **"yes, what is it honey?"**_ _tou-san asked as he carressed_ _kaa-san's flustered cheek._

 _With a sad smile she said, **"I don't think that I can make it..."** she whispered._

 _ **"please don't say that. You've got to stay alive. You're going to be a mom for**_ ** _Tsu_** _ **-kun, right? Together we'll live happily. Isn't that what we always dreamt of?"**_ _He asked desperately. Tears can be seen rolling of his honey orbs_ _ **.**_

 _ **"But..."**_ _kaa-san coughed fit. Making me winced as I unconciously_ _tighted_ _my grip on Henko's_ _hand._

 _ **"hey, are you okay?"**_ _Henko_ _asked in concern. I smiled as reply, eye still locked at the two. **"Yeah, just**_ ** _surpried_ _a little..."_**

 _ **"don't worry, she'll survive this"**_ _I give a nod._ _ **"or else I wouldn't be here..."**_

 _Kaa-san has done with her fits and now she's fall asleep over the exhaustion. Tou-san caressed her face fondly. **"you'll be fine..."** He said softly._

 _Suddenly a blinding light came from her chest, more precisely from the DV pendant that she wear. We are as surprised as him. Without us knowing we all transpoted_ _to somewhere... an empty space._

 _ **"where is this?"**_ _Tou-san stood up protectively next to kaa-san who still lying in bed, though it has changed into a plain white coloured_ _bed._

 _ **"a guest? it's the first time... "**_ _a voice echoed._ _ **"well, no matter as long you don't interfere..."**_ _I felt a very negative tension in the air. It's so thick and painful I can feel it even thought we're just a viewer. I grunted._

 ** _"_ _Tsuna_ _!/Saku-chan_** _ **! What's wrong?"** Henko_ _and my tou-san said in sync._

 _ **"eh?"**_ _both of me and Henko_ _questioned as we looked at kaa-san who is shaking terribly._

 _We thrn_ _heard a tap sounds. Someone is getting closer and I have a feeling that I know this guy..._

 _As I thought... **"Akira..."** I hissed, he finally showed himself._

 _ **"Who are you?!"**_ _Tou-san asked._

 _Akira bowed in front of him, **"greetings Mr. Sawada, my name is Yagami**_ _**Akira... I'm here fore one purpose and one purpose only-"**_

 _ **"No! You stay back!"**_ _surprisingly Tou-san barked, cutting his sentence as well shocking him and us two. **"now I know who you are, Aria-san has warned me about you... you're the one behind those commotions. You are the masked man..."** Tou-san stated as he entered his HDWM. He has sky flames on his forehead however the one that on his hands are night flames. __**"-there's no way in hell I would let you touch her not even the slightest..."**_

 _Akira got a surprised look showed on his face but soon changed with a laughter before not so long then changed again with a sly smirk,_ _ **"You are the first person that smart enough to recognize me, I'll give you credit for that..."**_ _He mocked. **"however, you do realize that she'll die without this contract, right? Neither of her and your unborn child will survive..."**_

 _I can see Tou-san gritted his teeth._ _ **"I do..."**_ _He said sadly, **"but that won't change a thing!"** He determinded. Akira just laughed again._

 _ **"HAHAHAHA! How naïve!"**_ _Akira laughed. **"well then... how about this..."**_

 _ **"I'll let her out of hook, B-U-T... In exchange, I want YOU as her replacement. What a coincidence that you are the eldest and have Vongola**_ _**Primo's blood running on your vein. You know what I mean right?"** He played with his eyebrow._

 _ **"That means I can be** _**_Vongola_ _Decimo_ _, and that makes me a tri-_ _ni_ _-sette_ **_**holder. I can saved her-"** Tou-san's eyes widen as he realized._

 _ **"well, not yet... since that old man has sons that tittle**_ _**wont be yours sometimes around. You have a chance though so that'll be fine with me. I can wait..."** Akira shrugged but then that sly smirk of his came back, **"but I know she can't..."**_

 _True to be told, we can sense that Kaa-san's flames are growing weaker by seconds and that it'll be extinguished in no time._

 ** _"_ _Kaa_ _-san..."_** _I uncounciously_ _hugged Henko, I gasped in despire_ _on his chest, can't bare to see her like that condition any longer._

 _Even without me watching the rest, I can tell what is his decision..._

 _With that we suddenly got sent back to the real life..._

* * *

 _Tou-san sacrified_ _himself to saved Kaa-san and me...'_ I thought barely holding back my tears.

I can feel that Henko hugged me back as he patted the back of my head while saying some soothing words for me.

 **"Hey... are you okay?"** He asked me after a while, **"maybe we should get back-?"**

 **"-no..."** I slowly raised my head to stare his eyes straightly. **"I have to know what happens next... that haven't answering my questions."** But as soon as I said that I fell on my knees. In reflex Henko catched me.

 **"But you can no longer continue this. You'll break!"**

 **"-no I won't!"** I insisted as I woobly stood back to my feet. **"I do tired, but I'm fine. I can still do this..."** I said but I almost fell and _again_ he catched me. this time I let him to help me sit. **"Don't worry... I can still do this. I'm not a weakling. I can do this much..."** I said morelikely to myself.

 **"why are you so obsessed?!"** Henko shouted in irritation.

I was taken back at his oubrust for a second but then I decide to take it calm **"I'm not... but I still need to do this"** I answered, smiling warmly at him as his angry face slowly turned into guilt.

 **"I'm sorry"** He appologized. **"I can't helped it. Just why? Why are you doing this?"** He asked desperately.

 **"Because I need my answers..."** I replied. **"but-"**

I glanced on my hands, it's trembling slightly. **"-I would be lying if I say that I'm not scared."** Henko grabbed my hand and stopped it. His soft gaze locked at mine.

 **"you're not alone... I'll help you..."** He said. I sense no lies on those beautiful eyes. and so, I gladly smiled. **"Thank you... you make me feel much better"**

He hugged me from the back. He is higher than me by some inch, but for this once I won't complain. I felt secure this way anyway...

He then whispered, **"do you really want to continue?"** He asked, _again_ with concern lacing on it.

I hummed in response. **"but Henko..."** I called him.

 **"yes?"**

 **"please stay close..."** I said in plea. **" I can tell that I can't survive this one"** I tensed a bit but then relaxed as he replied.

 **"of course Tsuna. I won't leave you and It's a promise..."**

I nodded slightly then closed my eyes again to get focused on releasing my DV power.

We're surfing back to the memories...

* * *

 _We're back... well, not really, because the memory has changed. Anyway..._

 _ **"why are we in the jungle? Shouldn't we be in the basement rightnow**_ _?" Henko_ _just voiced my question._

 _ **"I don't know. But I do know that we should keep our voices down"**_ _I said then we both hides behind the trees right on time for some people to come. Those people are my Otou-san, his twin, Iemitsu-san, and the other two who I assume are their parents._

 _Tou-san chatted to them, however Iemitsu-san didn't say a single word to reply. From what I've read in Otou-san's journal Iemitsu-san never liked him since they were little. Tou-san is like a sun who always got praised by their parents but Iemitsu-san, he just like the others. Not that smart nor attractive. He's normal. And that's why the he hates my tou-san som_ _much..._

 _ **"you may come in mom, dad... welcome to my new house"**_ _Tou-san said._

 _ **"Good morning** _**_Ciela_ _-san, Sebastian-san,_ _Ie_** _ **-kun, and welcome"**_ _My kaa-san bowed and smiled._

 _Ciela-san, my grandmother hugged kaa-san as she squealed._ _ **"You're as cute as ever** _**_Saku-chan_** _ **! And haven't I told you to call me Mom? Afterall**_ _**you're my daughter now..."**_ _She said._

 _Kaa-san chuckled as she returned the hug, "_ _ **Hai, mom..."**_ _She corrected._

 _Tou-san then pleased them to sit while kaa-san then went back to her cooking._

 _My grandparents asked Tou-san many things including his family, his job, and all..._

 _Iemitsu-san was insulted by them in every topics. I can tell that tou-san doesn't like it at all but didn't dare to say it._

 _ **"we're so proud of you my son... you have finished your college at england**_ _**in a very short time"** grandma said in a comical teary eyes. I sweatdropped._

 _ **"thanks Mama... and you don't have to cry... it's embarassing"**_ _Tou-san said blushing slightly._

 _ **"but we are proud of you my boy! No need to hide your face, It's only us here anyway..."**_ _grandpa said._

 _Now I can tell why Iemitsu-san hates my Tou-san. He's obviously jealous, but I can't blame him my gradparents_ _are sickening indeed! He's praising Tou-san way too much, ignoring Iemitsu-san in the proccess._

 _I trully_ _hate this kind of parent..._

 _Tou-san smiled but then it turned into a sad smile as he glanced at Iemitsu-san who held a stoic face all o this time. **"hey are you okay...?"** Tou-san asked in whisper._

 _But instead of answering Iemitsu-san stood up. " **hey,**_ **Big brother _*_ _sascarm_ _*_... _if you don't mind I want to meet your_ wife... _aswell_** _**assisting her with her cook. May I?"**_ _He asked, staring at him blankly._

 _ **"w-well she's in the kitchen. Should I take you there?"**_ _Tou-san offered but Iemitsu-san declined._

 _ **"Don't worry. I won't get lost. Just straight ahead right?"**_ _but before Tou-san can even answered he has walked away._

 _ **"**_ ** _Tch_** _ **... don't mind him. He's useless anyway..."**_ _Grandma chuckled, grandpa laughed at that. I can tell that I'm ready to kick them up not minding the fact that I can't touch any of them. Good thing that Henko_ _has reftrained_ _me..._

 _ **"Calm down..."**_ _He whispered. I took a deep breath before I did._ _ **"Thank y-"**_

 _SFX : *Brak!*_

 _I jumped at the sudden noice, but then shocked more when I saw Tou-san's glare._

 _"_ _Even_ _**though you are my parents I wouldn't forgive you for what you said about Ie**_ _..." He growled._ _ **"Take. That. Back... or I'll punch you"**_ _Tou-san threatened. I can see that his eyes is blazing with..._

 _ **"Dark flames..."**_ _Henko_ _muttered, he's shocked as well._

 _My grandparents are definitely shocked and scared to see him like this. He used to be an obdient_ _and polite child afterall._ _ **"Mom... Dad... I meant it..."**_ _Tou-san's glare is intimidating not just them but also us._

 _ **"o-okay... sorry! Sorry! I don't really mean it!"**_ _Grandpa raised his hand in defeat._

 _ **"M-Me too! I'm sorry!"**_ _Grandma said, hiding in grandpa's back._

 _Tou-san's eyes softened as he took a deep breath then he sighed._ _ **"I'm sorry for startling you too Mom, Dad. I** _**_trully_ **_**am... I just can't stand it when you're badmouthing Ie**_ _**for years now."**_ _He said full of guilt. Both grandpa and grandma are confused at his sudden character change but they remain silent and let the brunet continue._

 ** _"_ _Ie_ _is a great brother. He's_ _dilligent_ _and brave. He might not smart but he never gives up. I admire him for that. I failed as the eldest. I failed to protect him from your and others insults. Don't you know that he's hurting? Can't you see that he is your son too? He's my half... he is my equal. We both are genius but in different matters. Do you ever see him when he win with his soccer team? When he got the first in any run match? I don't think you ever had..._ _afterall_** _ **, you're too busy watching my growth and making him as my shadow, right?"**_ _He said empathizing each words, realizing the elderies_ _of their mistakes._

 _However, no words come from the two. Feeling too guilty for even speaking a thing._

 _I can see that it's irritating my tou-san, **"you know what? I'm going to see him and my wife. I won't talk to you two before he forgive you..."** He then left them stunned in the living room. I and Henko_ _followed him._

 _All the way Tou-san is fuming about his parents attics and that what he's doing is right although he felt extremely guilty by doing that. But then he stopped when he saw that the kitchen is empty._

 _ **"**_ ** _Saku-chan_ _?_ _Ie_** _ **?"**_ _He called. No answer..._

 _ **"where are they?"**_ _Henko_ _asked while I shrugged as answer._

 _ **"ah! The floor door is opened, could it be?"**_ _Tou-san seems noticed too. He was going to walk away when we heard a scream. A familiar scream._

 _ **"**_ ** _Saku-chan_ _!/_ _Kaa_** _ **-san!"**_ _both Tou-san and me shouted._

 _We then rushed to enter the basement. We ran and ran... as fast as we can._

 _Kaa-san is still screaming in hysteric until we then heard nothing. An eerie Silence creeping up._

 _ **"Damn!"**_ _Tou-san cursed. me too, but only in my mind._

 _In the the_ _end of the alley I saw Iemitsu-san holding kaa-san in bridal style. There's an obvious new fresh wound on her feet._

 _My eyes widen not just on that but also on Iemitsu-san's hands who has bite marks and blood all over. Not to mention their cramped clothes._

 _Tou-san went to him in a flash. Kaa-san coughed fits, alerting us. Tou-san snatched her away from Iemitsu-san who is stunned on his spot._

 _ **"Hey, Sakura, honey... it's me..."**_

 _ **"Y-**_ ** _Yo_** _ **-kun?"**_ _Kaa-san called in her hitching breath. Looks like she got attacked by her asthma again. Good thing Tou-san always bring her medicine with him_

 _ **"shush... honey, everything will be fine... now take a deep breath then breath it out... That's it..."**_

 _Kaa-san suddenly shoved the medicine away, still with her hitching breah_ _she struggled to speak, **"Y-**_ ** _Yo-kun... help... I-_ _Ie_ _-kun... at-t-tacks... bitten... h-h..._ _elp_ _..."_** _That's all that she managed to say before she passed out._

 _ **"oh no!"**_ _Tou-san got panicked. But he manage to compose himself and get her mask on his study just next to the room._

 _We all sighed in relief as she get stabilized._

Henko suddenly spoken **"hey Tsuna. The words that she said before, what does she mean by that?"** He asked.

I shrugged but then reply. **"let's get back a bit then..."** my pendant glows as we're back to some moment ago...

* * *

~back to some minutes before~

 _We saw Iemitsu-san telling his distress to kaa-san as she get him some advises and some nice words to make him relaxed. They're on their way to the food bank by now because they ran out of tomatoes. still chatting all way long..._

 _When they reached the food bank Iemitsu-san helped Kaa-san to get the tomatoes on the bellow crates._

 _Everything is as normal as it is until suddenly herds of mouses_ _went in as the crates are moved. **"KYAAAAA!"** Kaa-san screamed hystericly_ _as she bolted away but they are too many and some went to the same way with her._

 _Now I know what'd caused her asthma. Everything is making sense! since she has a phobia on that rodents creature meeting bunch of them creating an overwhelming shock that makes her asthma relapse._

 _We saw how Iemitsu-san shoo-ed_ _them away from her. he got bitten here and there because of that. His injuries are worser_ _than kaa-san. once they're all gone kaa-san slumped down struggling to breath._

 _ **"oh no..."**_ _He said. Without thinking twice he picked her up._ _ **"don't worry Sakura... I'll call** _**_Yoshi_ **_**to help you..."**_ _He said. And that is when Tou-san came._

* * *

 **"So that what happened..."** Henko muttered while I'm barely holding my conciusness now. And it seems he noticed since he's been calling my names for sometimes now.

 **"I-I'm fine... j-just exhausted..."** I said between my pants. **"H-Henko..."** I called him, and thank god that he didn't fused over me yet and instead listening my call, **"I'll do it one more time... since I'm this tired the memories might be jumbled or so... a-and I might passed out after this... but if I do this on other time who knew if we could see the right memory... so p-please... "** Surprisingly he cutted me with- **"okay I understand... I'll tell you what ever I saw later"** He said. I sighed in relief. He's surprisingly cooperating well with me tonight... well I'm glad **.**

 **"Hey Tsuna..."** I hummed in response. **"lean on me..."** He said plainly with a simple smile lacing his face.

I chuckled at that but then I thought, _why not?_ **"Sure..."** I answered. Then I rested my head on Henko's chest and he hugged me in a very protective way making me chuckled again but attempting to cuddled even more.

Once I felt myself confortable I closed my eyes then letting my power taking over my conciousness...

* * *

 _Henko_ _POV_

 _I'm here again... I'll concider_ _myself all alone now that Tsuna_ _is barely awake in my embrace. I focused my self in the scenery before me. I've mission to finish..._

 _But indeed this memory is a bit jumpy and I can't even hear what did Iemitsu_ _said to Yoshi. What did I know is that Yoshi_ _thanked him for that and I can see that their bond is getting better._

 _But then... just then he started to acting strange. He held his head and started to roaring with his eyes changed back and front into honey coloured_ _and putch_ _black._ 'did Akira tried to taking over?' _I questioned deep to myself. But it seems that my guess is right._

 _After some fights his eyes is now fully black, both of them._

 _'Yoshi' then faced Iemitsu_ _with a mad and that black pitch eyes flashing nothing but hatred. He then took a kitchen knifes from one of the drawer in the food bank then he stabbed Iemitsu_ _on his stomach._

 _My eyes widen as he did it. I can tell that Iemitsu_ _screamed loudly and painfully. Drawing attention of some people who I recognize as Tsuna's_ _grandparents, Aria and some of her men._

 _Looks like the sky arcobaleno_ _saw that this is coming and thinking that she has to stop him, however it's too late Akira has got the control over Yoshi_ _fully now._

 _Yoshi_ _smiled devilishly at them. Then at the same time Aria gave her men commands to get him, Akira controlled him to slaughter evry_ _each one of them, including his own parents. Tears streaming from Yoshi's_ _cheek when he did but his devil smirk never leaved_ _so long it's finally Aria vs_ _'Yoshi' a duel among them two. However, Iemitsu_ _interupted. He manage to punch the brunet on his back and as return Yoshi_ _slashed him over his chest and with that he passed out._

 _His intrussion_ _gave Aria time to shoot then done her thing, successfully snapping Yoshi_ _back to his sense._

 _Yoshi_ _looked confused at first but after he looked his surroundings he understand that he did this... he killed everyone even_ _his own parents and Ie- eh wait! Iemitsu_ _is still alive!_

 _He's gravely injured though..._

 _Aria then helped Yoshi_ _carrying Sakura while himself carrying his brother to the hospital._

 _The memories jumped into the next day where Iemitsu_ _wake up with short memory term. He didn't remember on what happened on the chamber. Realizing this, for the sake of his, himself, and Sakura who shouldn't see the murder scene at all, Yoshi_ _locked the room also the whole basement. He even put a cupboard on it._

 _The scene changed again... this time it jumped to smodays_ _later where Yoshi_ _said goodbye to Sakura for the last time, saying that he'll be gone for work where he's actually going to hide himself from anyone while fighting Akira over the control of his body. but he ended lose and now Akira had take over his body_ almost _fully._

 _Akira even use his body to killed Nono's_ _sons in order to be the Vongola_ _boss. But since Yoshi_ _is claimed as dead due his dissapereance_ _after years, he can no longer become the candidate. And Akira is frustated_ _for that fact._

 _And so he targetted_ _Tsuna... Yoshi_ _and Sakura's unborn child..._

Then everything turned black as I drifted back to reality where I saw Tsuna sleep soundly in my arm...

I patted his head softly and in return he cuddled me even more. I chuckled.

I then bring him to his room. He needs a good rest.

I lied him down on his bed right on time for this body to fades away.

I kissed his forehead lightly, **"good night Tsuna"** I said, just then my body vanished completely. _.._

* * *

Meanwhile at the clouds battle...

Normal POV

Everyone but Reborn gasped at the view. Hibari just beated the Gola Mosca at one single blow. But they're not shocked just because of that, but also because of him challenging Xanxus foor a battle.

 **"what the hell is he doing?!"** Riki said almost shouting. She, Riku and surprisingly, Irie is currently watching the battle from the roof of other building.

Instead of answering, Riku voiced her own thought, **"I swear, that cocky attitude of his will be his death"** She hissed.

Irie just chuckled sheepishly, **"well, that's Hibari-san for you... beating my Gola** **mosca** **like that."**

 **"However..."** He smiled nervously, **"I think that just make things worser..."** With that the girls throw their focus back to the battleground.

Xanxus however, he just simply smirked at Hibari's challenge as he jumped over the fences, stepping on Hibari's Tonfa to tease him. **"ah... looks like I just slipped..."** He said mockingly.

 **"indeed you are..."** Hibari replied with his own smirk before he attacks the Varia boss.

Xanxus just dodge them away. He barely has self control in check when Hibari slowly cornering him.

 **"I'm not here to fight you, you know? I just want to retrieve that bots of mine"** Xanxus said, but his smirk stays firm.

 **"well, that face of yours tell me other wise, so... _I'll bite you to death..."_** Hibari stated, continuing his attacks. But then...

SFX : *DAAR* *DAAR* *DAAR* *DAAR*

Some rocket missiles exploded on both sides, at the Vongola and the Varia...

 **"are you guys alright?"** Gokudera asked.

 **"I'm fine... how about you senpai?"** Yamamoto replied, coughing a bit from the smoke.

 **"I'm okay! Like an EXTREME man I am"** The boxer man replied.

 **"are you okay Nagi?"** Mukuro askd in worry, but the girl just smiled in reply since she's not injured at all.

Currenly there's only the guardians of the Vongola for the suporter as The twins, Reborn and Basil still training on Toshi's Zero point breakthrough...

While at the Varia's side... there's only Levi and Bel while the rest are either at the mansion or continue the chaos at the Vongola HQ to keep their true intention (with Tsuna and the others) from the ninth generation and CEDEF.

 **"*whistle* That was close..."** Bel commented.

 **"that Damn brat! He must be doing this in purpose... I'll kill him for this"** Levi grunted.

 **"well, leave that for now... look!"** Bel pointed at the faint light through that thick smoke. When the smoke has blewed away they can see that Gola Mosca is flying towards Hibari in a very inhuman speed. He can't escape that...

SFX : *BLAAAAST!*

 **"Hibari!"** the three Vongola guardians widen their eyes in horror.

It was silence for a moment. But then gaspes can be heard. **"Toshi!"** Yamamoto exclaimed. Toshi just saved the day...!

Well, not yet...

He then dueled with Gola Mosca until it totally broke down. (A/N : exactly like in the manga and anime)on the last attempt Gola Mosca got sliced by Toshi that is when time seems frozen as something falls from the inside.

No... it's not a _something..._ it's rather a _someone_ and that someone is not just some random people. It's...

 **"TSUNA?!"**

Tsuna is all tied up. he looked liveless no matter how you look at him. Bruises all over him, cloths on his mouth and eyes. either he's breathing or not they can't tell.

 **"T-Tsuna-nii?"** Toshi called as he went to the brunet's side to make sure is it really him. He's already out of HDWM now.

Eveyone at Vongola's side ran to him aswell, except for Reborn who only tugged his fedora down, glaring dangerously behind the shadow, Mukuro who stay firm for some reason, and Hibari who is being stopped by Mukuro.

 **"Release me PINEAPLE-HEAD I have no time for this"** hibari barked in fury but Mukuro just simply shut him up with his lotus illusion. **"just shut up would you BIRDIE... that 'Tsuna' is not _Tsunayoshi_..." ** Mukuro said in whisper. His heteromatic eyes stared straightly at the steel ones.

For a questioned reason Hibari believed on him and decide to stay away and watch, indeed something feels off... and Tsuna had said himself that Varia wouldn't not harm him.

If that's true then what is this? What's the meaning behind this? Why there is Tsuna over there?

Then his eyes widen by inch, he barely glanced at the indigonet, **"don't tell me that they...?"**

 **"indeed..."** Mukuro tighten his grip on his trident. **"It's either than they're testing us, or they're mocking us. either way I don't like it."** He replied.

While with Toshi, he has checked the boy's pulse but he feels nothing.

 **"he's not breathing either..."** Tsuki said, cying silently as he hugged Tsuna's body.

 **"w-why? Why is this repeated again? How could we lose you again my dear brother?"** Toshi gritted his teeth feeling drained all of sudden.

 **"well, I've told you that I'm going to pick him up before this could happen..."** Xanxus said plainly. **"but your cloud guardian interupted** **me, moreover you're the one that finish him, aren't you?"**

 **" you're the one who punch him mercilessly. You're the one who sliced it into two along with the boy. It's your fault..."**

Toshi's eyes widen in realization... **"me? because of me?"**

 **"Teme!"** Gokudera growled dangerously while drawing out his dynamites, and so does Yamamoto, Ryohei, and even Chrome.

But right before they went to attack and Toshi started to blame himself further he retrieve a kick from Reborn. drawing everyone's attention.

 **"I-Itte!"** He shrieked. **"What was that for?"** He asked.

 **"That's for being a fool..."** Reborn replied cooly before he shoot some bullets into the bushes bellow. Suddenly 'Tsuna' vanished.

 **"an illusion?!"** Gokudera shouted while the others went speechless.

Suddenly they heard a laugh and it came to be Xanxus's...

 **"nicely done, baby..."** He said, smirking to the irritated Reborn.

 **"w-what?! what in the world is going on?!"** Toshi shouted in both confusion and angry.

Just then, Mammon suddenly appeared **"was that enough, boss?"** She asked.

 _'from their reaction... they might indeed care for him.'_ Xanxus thought.

at the question the scarred man just smirked as he decided to continue his little play, **"oh how I love to see those desperate face..."** He said. **"maybe we'll get more of those when we go for the real thing?"** He purposely teased them.

 **"Don't you dare..."** Toshi growled. from his fiercing eyes anyone can tell that he's not a person to be messed with at the moment.

But Xanxus seemed doesn't care at all. **"what do you think a scum like you can do to stopped me?"** with that Toshi uncounciously entered his HDWM and started to charge on him.

Xanxus know about what the recless blonde will do so he's already prepared himself.

but before they can touched each other some people has stopped them by force.

 **"My oh my... look on what do we have here~"** Sinistra sang. her scythe is on Toshi's neck, ready to cut it of if Toshi didn't stopped his movement. as well as Destra's katana who is on Xanxus's.

 **"why are you-?"** Toshi tried to snarl. keyword : tried.

 **"you better behave young man... or say good bye to your head"** Sinistra smiled _innocently._ The twins and the guardians (sans the two ) gulped at the KI that she leaked.

 **"well, I believe that tonight is not the sky battle's schedule..."** Destra said plainly.

 **"indeed. it isn't... but you're interfering** _ **again"**_ one of the Cervello stated.

 **"we're obviously not. they were the one who did it themself. we just came to stopped them"** Gingger88 said, as he collected what could be saved from Gola mosca. **"ma... look what you have done to my masterpiece... you broke it in one night!"** He whined.

The Varia seems not caring even a bit. different with the Vongoa...

 **"you're helping them?"** Reborn asked narrowing his eyes at the redhead.

 **"ah! you get it wrong sun Arcobaleno...I'm not helping him. I've vowed to Cielo** **not to interfere like what he said. they just simply bought it from me. besides, my bussiness** **got nothing to do with this battle right?"** Gingger88 explained as how the way it is.

 **"now, back to the topic..."** Destra said as she released Xanxus, same goes to Sinistra. After the two calmed down of course. **"since** **the Varia** **is lost at the ring numbers... aren't they concidered** **as losing?"** She asked, but the pinky heads shooked their head in sync.

 **"there is still the Sky ring to catch on... this one will be a 'win it all or get nothing'. both sides will battle for the sky and the elements ring. the one who completed the set first will win the whole thing."** one of them said.

Xanxus smirked. this just go exactly like what Tsuna said. **"well** **then, since we can't do anything about that. we're going now..."** He said to his guardians. The Varia then went away, walking as if they didn't caused any ruckuss before.

not so long then the Cervello also went off.

Leaving the Relascio with the Vongola.

 **"Where's Cielo?"** Hibari asked the three straightforwardly not minding that it'll ruin Tsuna's disguise at all.

 **"he's not here obviously"** Destra replied.

 **"and 'where he is currently is off the question'~"** Sinistra said.

 **"but we'll pass your message to captain, if you have one"** Gingger88 added.

Hibari soon realized his mistakes, these person is not Riki, Riku, and Irie. no matter what he asked he wouldn't know about his omnivore from them. he clenched his fits. **"Tell him that if I didn't see him tomorrow then I'll make him pay the conciquences"** He said then left.

the others are dumbstruck, _'Hibari_ _know who is Cielo?'_ They thought at once.

but Reborn is different. in his mind he is calculating the only one possibelities on what happens in this whole time...

He shadowed his eyes _'by Hibari's_ _reaction, the sudden tour call of Riki_ _and Riku, Irie's_ _hidden cleverness, and their fighting abilities... don't tell me that they are what I think They are_...' he thought as he finally came up with one conclusion and that is-

After everything is settled, Irie went home to the orphanage while Riki followed Riku to Tsuna's house.

Tsuna has instructed them to enter without knocking and so they did. **"Tsuna?"** Riku called, but there's no answer from the said brunet. instead they found a note on the table in the living room.

 **[to Riku...**

 **Tsuna** **has told me that you would visit along with Riki. However I'm afraid that I can't greet you cause I've things to do. Oh and if you don't mind, please look after Tsuna. He collapsed due the exhaustion from our training... maybe I'm too rough with him? ehehe...**

 **anyway, please take care of him and let him rest for the rest of the day. I might not be back for sometimes but I believe that I can leave him in your hand...**

 **well, that's all I have to say... bye~ bye~**

 **From Henko, the most handsome guy in the world~~ ;) ]** it says...

Rik can't help but chuckle at the tittle, **"Really? 'he most handsome guy in the world'? is he a narcissist?"**

Riku shrugged as she folded the letter back, **"anyway, let's go check on Tsuna** **first before we retire our self"** Riki nodded agree, then they went to Tsuna's room just to find the said brunet sleeping peacefully on his bed.

The two girlscan't helped but smile at the view, **"well then, let's go to bed then?"** Riki asked in whisper. Riku nodded, then the they both went to the guestroom and resting themself from the tiresome day...


	152. Chapter 140

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 _ **"Foreign Language**_ "

'Thoughts'

#Place

Flashback / dreams

[Written]

~track of time~

(A/N)

"Tsuna speak to Henko"

 **" Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Tsuna POV

#in the next morning

 **"Tsuna-nii... wake up! It's morning already..."** a voice called me out of my dream.

I grunted as I woke up. I blinked few times as I glanced my left.

I smiled as I saw Riki stood there smiling ever so brightly. **"Ohayou~"** She greeted eye smiling.

 **"Ohayou to you too..."** I replied with a yawn.

 **"when did you arrive?"** I asked as I sitted.

 **"last night after the clouds battle."** She cripped. **"The Varia was helding a show last night. Too bad you weren't there to watch it..."**

I chuckled at her childlish pout, I ruffled her hair as I stood up. she's still some inch bellow me. **"ma... you're getting taller. You almost passed me...** " I said purposely changing the topic.

 **"well of course!"** She huffed proudly. **"I'll soon beat you Tsuna-nii! So be prepare!"**

I laughed, **"anyway, where's your sister? Is she at the kitchen?"** I asked as I can smell something good from the opened door.

 **"she is! She almost finished her cooking and I'm here to fetch you in case you're oversleeping... now, come on!"**

Before I could commented she has dragged me by wrist but I didn't protest and instead laugh at it. Some seconds later I found myself sitting in the dining room.

 **"ah! Ohayou Riku!"** I greeted when I saw the ravenette. Riku just hmp-ed in return **. "I guess that you're having a good sleep last night?"** She asked as she sitted after she gave us our food.

 **"well, not really...** " I said cuckling dryly. **"I got another nightmare last night, about some one's death..."** I said looking down.

I think I know what the cause though...

last night I woke up from my sleep not so long after that my sisters came to check on me.

I was awake, but my body was way too tired to moved and so I lied still. I then asked Henko about what he saw before I passed out. And just like that I know the whole thing.

Now I trully hate Akira...

I uncounciously growled lowly at the thoughts, Riki's call just saved me. **"Tsuna-nii? Are you okay?"** She asked in worry.

I glanced at her then cracked a smile, **"don't worry, I am. And I will after we win this..."**

Riki sighed in gladness while Riku smirked, **"how confidence you are"** she said.

 **"well, we will win. And I can assure you with that... However..."** my smile turned into a frown. **"I can't shrugg the feeling that we'll loss big time for the prize. I just hope that everything will going just fine"** I hoped.

 **"don't worry, it will"** I stared at Riku who in return smiled at me.

 **"Yeah! I'm sure we will! Look Tsuna-nii!"** Riki cripped as she handed me something.

 **"a charm?"** I stared at the blue charm on my palm. It got picture of a tuna on it . " **We made this for you!** " Riki said.

 **"Be gratefull, cause I wouldn't do that ever again"** Riku said crossing her arm.

I smiled at them, sincerely this time, **"Thanks you two"** I said as I hold the charm firmly. They nodded then we continued with our breakfast.

I can tell that Henko is smiling through the whole time.

Once we're done with our meal, Riku asked me, **"what are you planning to do today, Tsuna?".**

I shrugged, I've explained the plan about tonight to the Arcobaleno, the Shimon, and also to Vindince. I've done with my training too. so... " **I don't know. I've done with all of the preparation. And I don't have to train the twins since they have finished on that too. So, I'm much likely free for the whole day** " I said.

 **"how about you?** " I asked back

 **"we'll go to meet the Varia I guess"** Riku shrugged. I just smiled.

" **then maybe I should pay them a visit too-"** I said as I wear Cielo's attire. Just then Riki called, **"oh yeah, Tsuna-nii..."**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"Kyo-kun called for you yesterday. He said that he'll make you pay if you don't visit him today"**

I chuckled, **"That's sounded like him alright... well, I guess I should be visiting him first then..."** I said then taking my leave.

I can faintly hear my sisters bid me good bye as I walked away...

* * *

~time skip~

I went into the school way smoother than I thought. And since I hide myself with my mist flame no one saw me entering Hibari-san's office.

I felt his glare once I entered the room, **"took you long enough"** He said as he walked towards me. I've set off my mist flame by then.

 **"H-Hello Hibari-san... l-long time no see, eh?"** I tried to come up with a conversation but he didn't bought it as he walked closer and more closer to me until he finally pinned me agaist the wall.

His hand reached my mask and throw it to the other side of the room. He also took down my hood and now his steel eyes locked at mine.

I gulped.

I can feel my heart is beating hard as his face came closer to mine. **"H-Hibari-san?"** I called. He glared at me and now our face is only separated by inch.

I felt my face heating up as I closed my eyes fearing on what he's going to do.

 **"didn't I tell you to called me Kyoya, Tsuna?"** Hibari-san said in soft tone as he hugged me.

 **"H-Hibari-san? What-?"**

 **"-Kyoya"** He cutted.

 **"Kyoya...** " I corrected. **"what are you doing?"** I asked. I can tell that I'm blushing...

 **"Hugging you obviously..."** He stated. I chuckled at that. I then returned the hug. **"then, why are you hugging me?"** I asked while resting my head on his shoulder.

 **"don't mind me..."** He said. **"I just missed you so much"** He said.

I was going to reply but he continued, **"you're around yet you're so far. I'm hugging you, but why I feel that you're not even here? Tell me Tsuna... why?** " He said. Despair is lacing those lonely words.

 **"Last night, those bastards (Varia) fooled us. That baby (viper/mammon) makes an illusion of you coming out from the robot that I fought. Herbivores said that you're no longer breathing. That moment...I...I thought that I've lost you once again..."** His words are shaking and I can feel wet at my shoulder. I can't form any word and instead hugging him even more.

 **"you're not going to leave right, Tsuna? Tell me that you won't leave me all alone..."** He asked between his sobs.

I smiled bitterly as I released the hug, **"I'm sorry Kyoya, I can't promised you that..."** I said. **"I know that I'll have to leave you someday and I might not be back again... However when that time comes you won't be alone..."** I said, smiling as I wiped his tears away. Kyoya tried to held back his muffles by bitting his lower lip. Tears still flowing on his closed eyes.

 **"b-but..."** He was going to say something but I've shushed him by giving him another hug. I lead him to sat at the couch I then rubbed circles on his back.

It has been forever since I saw him like this. He's so like myself. He always had that stoic mask to cover anything. But of course like any other humans, he can break down at some points.

Something bad must have happening. And so I asked. **"Kyoya... please tell me. what's wrong?"** His cry slowly turned into sniffles as I asked.

 **"uncle Suzushi was murdered yesterday... he's killed by one of criminal that he's chasing..."** in that instant I felt like a thunder striked me.

Uncle Suzushi... the man that taking care of Kyoya since his parents divorced...

the person who Kyoya respected so much...

he...

he...

" **He died?** " I uncounciously asked.

Kyoya nodded as he collected himself. **"I'm going to his funeral today... "** He said staring the ground.

' _and you need someone by your side to do that. And not just random people...'_ I said inside my own mind.

Before he could ask I've beat him for it. **"ne, Kyoya... if you don't mind can I attend it with you? I want to see him for the last time before his burial"** I said. He formed a smile. **"sure"** is the only thing that came out from it before we both calm ourself into the silence...

* * *

~timeskip~

Since the funeral is located a bit far from Namimori I don't need to wear anything to hide my face from Reborn or the others. Kyoya and I were in deep silence for the whole time, until it all ended and we're back to Namimori again.

 **"Thanks for coming with me Tsuna..."** Kyoya said, smiling slightly at me.

I shooked my head. **"no, I'm honored to come. He's a great policeman, Kyoya. He's wise and nice. It's so sad that he's leaving so soon..."** I said.

I frowned. To Kyoya, Uncle Suzushi is like Loke-san to me. a father figure...

If the Hibari Kyoya cried when uncle's died. Then what will happen to me if my vision comes true?

Can I survived if he indeed gone?

Can I stay alive when he's away?

Can I-?

My train of thoughts stopped as Kyoya flicked my forehead, **"Ouch!"** I flinched. I the glared at him, wich seems failed and instead fell for a pout, **"what is that for?"** I asked.

 **"hn... you. Frown..."** He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, **"so, the Hibari Kyoya is back huh? Well that's fast..."** I mocked.

But he just simply smiled as he then stared at the sky. **"well, I can't stay sad forever... that old man would love to lecture me for that, no matter he's dead or alive"**

I chuckled softly, " **that's sounded like what he would do..."**

 **"hn... Omnivore..**." He called me, back to that nickname. " **Go. Kozo's everywhere...** " (you better go now before Kozo –Reborn- sees you)

I nodded, " **see you tonight!"** I said as I wave my goodbye then leaving...

* * *

~at night~

Me and my sisters has readied ourself to the final battle. Everything will be over after tonight. Either Akira would be killed or the whole world will be destructed. It'll be decided aftermath...

Tonight will also be the night where I should decided... kill or not to kill... kill or be killed...

And I'm not anxious just at that but also at the fact that tonight is when the bloody moon phenomenon will happen before it'll repeated again on 140 years later...

From my experiences I know that it'll be very painfull just to walk out tonight, alone fighting a lunatic evil spirit that should have died over 400 years ago under the exposed sky.

I walked out from the house, Holding back my urge to cringe at the stunging sensation all over my skin. I glanced at the moon, just like before once I stared at it, it grow bigger. But good thing that I snapped my sight right away.

It feels like the moonrays is trying to skin me alive. But I tried and succeed to hold back my scream. Fortunately my mask is the tpe that cover my whole face unlike my sisters' and Sho-kun's, so that Riki and Riku can't tell that I'm fighting the pain...

 **"you guys ready?** " I asked the two, ignoring the pain for a second.

 **"we're ready..."** Riki said with her sharp scythe on her back while Riku just nodded with both of her Katana on her wirst, ready to be used anytime.

I give them a nod as reply, then we walked away throught the jungle.

I'm praying all the way out...

I just hope that Natsu wouldn't be a matter since I've got to focus on beating Akira... At least for tonight.

 **"very well master... if that's your wish, then I shall complied."** Natsu suddenly answered from the back of my mind. **"However, It's only for the whole night~ please take note on that..."** He said then there's silence... looks like he has leave. _'w-what was that?_ ' I asked myself but then snapped as I felt a burning sensation crawling up from my stomach, then to my chest, and lastly went out from my mouth...

SFX : *Cough* *Cough* *HACK*

My eyes widen in shock as I saw the red liquid that lacing my hand but I quickly compose myself... I mean, I tried to...

 **"T- Tsuna, why are you coughing blood?" **Henko asked but I didn't answer because I don't know myself.

 **"Tsuna? Hey! What's wrong?** " a voice from behind me asked, worry are dominating her voice.

 **"Ri...ku..."** I manage to called but then my legs are giving up as I coughed some more.

" **Hey, what's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere? Are you sick? Tsuna, tell me!"** she said in panic as she shaking me slightly.

" **I... I don't know..."** I answered her weakly, Riki is on her side. **"but... s-something... feels wrong..."** I told them.

" **Then, we'll get you back to the house-"**

 **"No..."** I grabed Riki's hand to prevent her. **"we can't... we can't go back just yet... It'll be the end of the world i-if we do..."** I said as my breath getting faster every moment.

 **"but you need help! we won't let your stuborness kill you!"** She said with teary eyes, I know that she's frighten right now.

I shooked my head, **"I won't die. I know. Not today... urgh..."** I said clunching my chest where the most pain is.

I hold my mouth as I throw up... blood...

 **"Tsuna!/-nii!** " they both screamed my name.

I groaned as I tried to speak, **"urg... that f***** moonrays..."** I muttered.

Suddenly there's a light surrounding me.

It's a barrier out of sky elements flames...

 **"what is this?"** Riki asked while I found this sensation familiar.

I also recognize the presence of seven strong flames coming closer and so I smiled, **"It's good to see you again Giotto-nii, minna-san..."**

It went that my guess is right. Just then Giotto-nii and all of my niichans are here.

Knuckle –nii hurriedly come to checked and healed me while Giotto-nii and the others are working to perfecting the barrier, till it covers me completely out of harm.

Riki and Riku sighed in relief.

 **"sorry for coming late Tsuna..."** Giotto-nii appologized. I shooked my head. **"I should be thanking... It seems like I can barely continue on walking if you guys didn't come.** " I smiled at them.

" **yeah, thank you Giotto-san... although, we can't see where you are nor hearing what you say... ehehe** " Riki laughed sheepishly.

 **"We appologized that we can't show ourself out-"**

 **"why so?"** I asked him not minding my sisters confused stare. **"are you...?"** I asked the unspoken question.

 **"sadly, yes... apperently we're going to leave sometimes now. so, we can't help you with the fight. But we hope that we can help you by building this barrier"** he said, smiling sadly at me.

 **"I see..."** I said, tears are hanging on the corner of my eyes. but hell, I won't let them fall.

And so I forced a smile, as they finished the barrier and their body slowly transpering. They all hugged me one by one... each of them saying their goodbyes in their own style...

 **"be strong kid... we know that you can do this"** G-nii said as he ruffled my hair, grinning at me for the very first time.

 **"don't lose that smile Tsunayoshi-kun... cause that's where your true power lies..."** Asari-nii smiled her brightest.

 **"may god blessed your path, my child... and don't be sad, god will unite us again someday...** " Knuckle-nii said.

 **"Yeah, don't cry Tsuna... wipe those tears away before they took your happiness..."** Lampo-nii wisely said to me as my tears finally fell off my chin.

 **"don't let your sadness crush you Tsunayoshi. Be a confident man like how you used to be, now would you?"** Daemon-nii said as he hugged me then carressed my cheek gently.

 **"hn... I'm not a man of words... so this should be fine..."** Alaude-nii said as he cupped my forehead, making me let out a teary chuckle.

At last is Giotto-nii's turn. He hugged me the longest... " **Listen me Tsuna..."** He whispered to my ear. **"world can be so cruel sometimes and it's okay to cry. Just don't forget on how to stand back and fight again... there's no point on grieving too much because what is truly lost could never be retrieved back..."** He said...

 **"However...** " He smiled fondly at me. **"if you can get over it and move on you'll fine true happiness ahead. Got that Tsuna?** "

I can no longer stopped the waterfall in my eyes, I can barely nodded as to reply.

He then released the hug. He stepped back to be in the same line with his guardians... **"well then Tsuna... This is it..." they all smiled at me, "Farewell and take care...** " Giotto-nii said then they all completely vanished. Leaving me staring at the sky where I believe they all went to.

 **"Tsuna-nii... are you okay?"** Riki asked in concern as she and Riku helped me to stand.

I nodded. **"yeah, I'm okay... thanks for asking"** I said, smiling.

 **"are they still here?"** Riku asked. This time I shooked my head.

 **"no..."** I answered her. **"they've left... and this time they'll never return..."** I smiled sadly at her. they both seems understands.

 **"then they're in the better place now..."** Riki said with a small encouraging smile on her lips.

 **"I hope so..."** I replied.

 **"-we belived so..."** Riku corrected also smiling at me.

My smile grow bigger thanks to both of them, **"thanks you two..."** I said as I wiped all of my tears.

 **"now, we better to hurry..."** With my confidence and courage taking over me I said **"we have a war to be settled..."**

* * *

#Meanwhile at the Nami-chuu...

Normal POV

 **"Why is he here?"** Toshi growled at the Cervello.

 **"Lambo just regain his conciousness yesterday! at this rate his condition will be worsening. can't he get sparred?"** Tsuki asked in plea but the girls stayed stoic.

 **"this battle required every elements guardian. so we've gathered everyone including the injuried ones..."** one of them said, just then the injured Varia also came, Lussuria even strapped in a stretcher and Squalo is on a wheelchair. those just an act though. they're actually fine, wounds here and there but no fatal injuries.

 **"you're crazy..."** Toshi said.

 **"-well that's amusing"** Someone cutted... It's Xanxus who is smirking at the blonde.

Toshi was about to barked again but the Cervello has cutted him, **"now that everyone's here we'll explain the rules..."**

Then they explained the rules and any other facts about the battle. however they never had change to finished their saying as somehing falls upon them. good thing everyone's present are skillfull enough to evade the fire balls.

But those are not stopping. until someone came and block it for them, that is...

Everyone snapped their head to the cloaked guy who just saved them.

 **"isn't that Cielo?** " Toshi's face is emmiting the obvious confusion that he had in mind.

once the rains of fire balls stopped, Cielo put down the barrier as they can heard some faint claps from the rooftop...

 **"The masked man..."** Cielo growled.

 **"Very well, my boy. You did well..."** that masked person smirked mockingly at Cielo. **"sorry sweeties~ I'm afraid that tonights battle have to be canceled due to my arrival...** " he said to the Cervello.

 **"But-"**

 **"that's okay. This battle is meaningless anyway...** " Xanxus said, just then the injured Varia released all of their bandage and all of those unnecessary things of them.

 **"W-What the?"** Tsuki startled while the guardians are alerted by this.

 **"don't worry darling, we won't hurt you anymore. instead... here!"** Lussuria said as he throwed a box to Toshi.

 **"What's this?"** Toshi widened his eyes as they saw the full set of Vongola rings on it. **"T-This is..."** The guardians are speechless aswell.

 **"don't worry, we had our own..."** indeed, The Varia wore their own ring by now.

not enough with that as surprise, suddenly Sinistra, Destra, and Gingger88 joined them with 20 Gola Mosca followed their backs. **"W-What the?"** Even Mukuro startled at this. _'Just what's going on here?!'_ They questioned.

while the masked man, he laughed out loud. **"so you've prepared to fight me heh, dear boy?"** He said sarcasticly.

 **"oh, I do... Besides, I'll do whatever it takes to defeat you..."** Cielo said as he entered HDWM.

The masked man, chuckled. **"oya? well then, I assume you've prepared to face them too then..."** He grinned evilly as 10 huge portals appeared on the sky. Hundrets- no, Thousands puppets come out from each of it.

However, Cielo didn't startle at the threat. instead, he's smirked at it. " **Didn't I say that I'm well prepared?"**

as if on cue the Shimon fagmilia, along with the Arcobaleno, and the Vindice are making their entry...

The masked man seems to surprised but then he laughed again, **"You really is full of surprises right Cielo? or should I called you Sawada Tsunayoshi~?"**

All eyes is on the Cloaked guy, **"I guess I should reveal myself then?"** he said as he take off his mask, earning gasps from the clueless people.

 **"I knew it was you..."** Yamamoto muttured. while Reborn just tipped down his fedora as his guess is right.

Tsuna glanced at him, then turned to all of his friends, **"sorry for hiding this fact from you guys. and I would do anything to make it up later on... but for now, I humbly asked you to join our force and help us to take that lunatic down..."**

But before Tsuna can fully bowed Toshi has stopped him. **"you don't need to do that Tsuna-nii, we know that you have your reasons. and ofcourse we'll be glad to lend you some hands... Right guys?"**

 **"Of course, Tsuna-nii!"** -Tsuki-

 **"Absolutely Tsuna!"** -Yamamoto-

 **"Don't worry Juudaime! we'll help!"** -Gokudera-

 **"EXTREME fight Tsuna!"** -Ryohei-

 **"I'll do my best..."** -Chrome-

 **"Kufufu~ this will be intresting *smirk*"** -Mukuro-

 **"Hn..."** -Hibari

Dino just smiled, Ken smirked while Chikusa remained stoic, and of course Reborn with his signature smirk...

 **"well said Tsuna... acting brave while you're slowly dying on the inside... really touchy..."** The masked man sneered.

at that they all glanced at the brunet who has sweats rolling down his pale face. **"indeed I am... but so what? you're dying yourself, aren't you? why else you want to take my body then?"** Tsuna sneered back.

 **"Kukuku... good question. but let's leave it on that. I can't wait to get this ground on fire~!"** The masked man said as he pointed his fingers at Tsuna. **"Get them!"** with that cue The puppet obeyed him and started to running to get the pointed targets, some even flying with their flames.

 **"Minna-san...** " Tsuna also raised his hand. **"let's go!"**

 **"Hai!"**

and with that the final battle finally started...


	153. final battle

**Warning! grammar mistakes and unsencorred** **curses...**

 **Declaration : KHR is not mine to begin with... but the plot and the OC belongs to me...**

 **Now~**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _ **"well said Tsuna... acting brave while you're slowly dying on the inside... really touchy..."**_ _The masked man sneered._

 _at that they all glanced at the brunet who has sweats rolling down his pale face._ _ **"indeed I am... but so what? you're dying yourself, aren't you? why else you want to take my body then?"**_ _Tsuna_ _sneered back._

 _ **"Kukuku... good question. but let's leave it on that. I can't wait to get this ground on fire~!"**_ _The masked man said as he pointed his fingers at Tsuna._ _ **"Get them!"**_ _with that cue The puppets obeyed him and started to running to get the pointed targets, some even flying with their flames._

 _ **"Minna-san..."**_ _Tsuna_ _also raised his hand._ _ **"let's go!"**_

 _ **"Hai!"**_

 _and with that the final battle finally started..._

* * *

 _ **Present...**_

Tsuna POV

Shotguns can be heard...

Roars and Screams are everywhere...

it's still a mystery on how can the Civilians didn't hear all of this and can still sleeping soundly. I'm kind of relieved though. they don't need to know about this anyway...

The puppets keeps on flowing endlessly while I can barely destroyed one of the portals. For all of those time The masked man seated on his throne, watching the amusing view below him, at least that is what his smug- _jerk_ face told me.

 **"Tsuna, if you keeps bussying** **your self with these puppets you're going to running out of energy before you could even lay a finger on him... also the barrier that Ieyatsu** **made for you wouldn't stay for that long either** " Henko warn me. (with the help from Bermuda and Daemon-nii I manage to create an ilusion body for Henko so he can fight with us too.)

 **"I know** **that much, Thank you!"** I said as I kicked another head off.

 **"duck!"** Reborn said as he shoot a puppet that was about to get Riku.

 **"thanks..."** Riku thanked.

And now we're backing each other. This way, our backs are secured and we can focus on what's coming for us. However if I stayed like this I can't get to the masked man.

 **"Go Tsuna... we can handle this...** " Riku said without dropping her guard.

 **"are you sure?"** I asked.

 **"Yeah Tsuna, leave this with us...** _ **chaos shot!**_ **"** Reborn assured as he shot some more puppets.

 **"we'll be fine."** Henko added.

 **"Now Go!"** They said in sync.

I give them a nod before I dashed away to my desination. It's not easy with these stupid zombies trying to bite me and attacking me mercilessly.

One of them manage to grab my neck. **"what the-?"** but before I can do anything to _it_. It dropped livelessly in that instant.

 **"keeps on going Tsuna!"** Hibari shouted from bellow, it was his tonfa that saved me from that close call. I nodded then I continue my journey.

I keeps on going with so much interuption from those puppets. But with the help from everyone I manage to get to where the masked man is.

And now he's right in front of me, clapping his hands slowly with that sneer grin lacing on his mouth. **"my oh my... look who do we have here?"** He said mockingly.

 **"the masked man- no... Akira...** **I'm here to defeated you..."** I stated.

He stood up from his throne while still having that creepy smirk on his face. **"then tell me Tsunayoshi-kun, how do you planned to defeated me? if you can't even move"** He snapped his finger as he make that doom again, and our surroundings are frozened.

I stayed in my place, not moving and not even breathing as he chuckled and walking to me.

as he came closer I keep on pretending to be trapped in the frozened time like everyone else.

 **"oh Tsunayoshi-kun, you have no idea how much I wanted to claim your porcelane** **body for myself~"** He said. It's irking... the way he say that is way too wrong to be think of. _'_

 _endure it Tsuna... don't let him pissed you off and screw on everything...'_ I thought in the back of my mind still waiting for the right moment to-

 ***THUD***

 **"KUH!"**

-strike him up right on his face.

His mask cracked until it finally shattered and fell to the ground, revealing the face that almost exactly like my own... The face of my otou-san...

I cringed when I did that. I felt guilty for hitting him but I've make up my mind, _'I'm facing a psyco_ _namely Akira now, and not fighting my own father'_ I thought for myself...

in that instant I brunt down the doom with my white flames.

That is possible since, like what Henko told me, white flame's artibute is _naturalization..._ it naturalizing the doom that he made of night flame.

 **"H-How could you escape?"** Akira shuttered as he spit out blood from the corner of his mouth. Well, I was giving much strenght on that kick, so that was understandable.

 **"like what I've said... I'm well prepared** _ **...**_ **"** I snickered at his shocked face.

from what I've heard from Henko, Akira didn't know how to use white flame even though my tou-san capable on doing it. Knowing my tou-san he won't tell how to do it anyway, and that is an advantage for me...

 **"... oh and you might want to know but I know that Tou-san is in my side. so, either he's councuios** **or not, that body that you use aren't fully in your command, the full reason why you need to get out from his body as fast as you can, am I right** _ **grandpa~**_ **?"**

Akira hissed, like a highschoolar delinquent who got punched by his rival, he charged on me straightforwardly.

I leaped back then arched my back sharply to evade a kick. then goes the fists...

we're encountaring each other in a hand to hand battle... It goes like...

 ***THUD* *CRASH***

 ***BLAST* *BOOM***

 ***DAAR* *CLANG***

 ***CRASH* *THUG*** and much more...

 **"Argh!"** I grunted as I hit the wall after rechieving a hard kick on my gut. Thankfully, I manage to landed on my knees to reduce the pain of falling.

I then forced myself to jump away as Akira throw his flames at me. our hand-to-hand combat turned into a mid range combat some moment ago. Our skill on using flames are involved big time by now.

I manage to roll over and then using my flames to fly again. **"for you to survived this long, not bad kid..."** Akira said. I only glared at him before we crash into another combat, this time it's a long range combat.

 **"X burner...!"** I shouted as I shoot one of my ultimate move.

 ***BLAAAAST***

I panted hard after that big blast. I've make sure to locked him as my target and there's no way I could miss him. However, with tis thick smoke I cannot tell either I really hit him or not...

after some seconds the smoke's slowly cleared. **"aw... you almost got me Tsunayoshi-kun~ too bad they have blocked it for me"** he said with a mischieve grin.

I clicked my tongue as I saw there's two of the pupets shielding him with their flames (night flame) while taking the rest of damage for him.

Akira laughed darkly then that sickening smirk went back to his face as he clinging his arm to the two, **"by the way, don't you recognize who are these two~?"**

I frowned at first, _'recognize them?'_

 **"T-They are..."** I gasped in disbelieve while my eyes widen. I then barked in anger as my flames brusting out in fury, **"HOW DARE YOU USE KAA-SAN AND MOM TO BE ONE OF YOUR BLOODY PUPPETS! YOU BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"**

without me knowing I've felt to his trap. He purposely lit my anger, 'cause by doing that my attacks are aimless and reckless. I lost control of myself.

 **"Master, look out!"** I can hear Natsu shouted to me but I'm too slow to react, Akira manage to stabbed my stomach with a knive that he hides.

 **"I got you now~~!"** He chuckled darkly as he took out the blade.

 **"TSUNA!"** I can hear someone's calling my name as I fall.

I crashed to the ground hardly. I also felt those pained sensation crawling under my skin again. Looks like my niichan's barrier has run out at the most unfortunate time...

 **"now, now, I know that tiny scratch won't kill you. however..."** My eyes widen as I realized on something, _'what the-?'_ I can barely move my finger.

don't tell me that that blade is-

 **"-Poisened..."** He grinned wickedly as he throw it in the air then catch it over and over again while slowly getting down to my place. **"it's not deadly of course. I can't lose my goal afterall~"** He said.

 **"However... I'll have to crush your soul so that body will belong to me completely... oh, but there's no need to be worried, this will only hurt** _ **a lot~~"**_

 _'C-Crap! I can't move!'_ I cursed in my mind as he's getting closer and closer, while my head's staring to spinning around making my vision hazy aswell.

I can faintly see he's collecting his flame into his fist forming an intense black ball...

 _'T-This is not good'_

I can only closed my eyes shut as he throwed it in the speed of a bullet...

 ***DAAAAAAAAR***

I can feel a big explosion before me. I was biting my lips preparing myself for the pain. However, it never came...

I opened his eyes timidly but then it's widenedin horror. I can feel a tear's falling as I saw Loke-san standing right infront of me taking the attack that is meant for me.

Loke-san smiled weakly at me before heslumped down right onto my arm. I'm speechless...

 **"DAD!"** I can hear Riki's scream. not so long then she arrived at our sides. I can see her shockness and sadness on her crying face.

 **"Loke-san? w-why are you here? shouldn't you be with Roselina?"** I asked with my crooked voice.

 **"w-well... y-you see, I... I h-have a feeling t-that y-y-you... *pant* that you w-would be in t-trouble... s-so *pant* I-I f-flied back to Japan... t-to check o-on *pant* you... g-good thing I made it i-in time, h-huh?"** Loke-san let out a weak chuckle before then he coughed some blood.

 **"Loke-san, you're IDIOT! I've purposely sent you away to prevent this... Yet you... Yet you...!"** I shouted, scolding him. But deep inside I actually blaming myself about this. _'this is all my fault... If only I died instead of him... If only I didn't born in the first place. None of this will ever happen... this is all my faut'_ I can feel some tears trying to leak out...

 **"D-Don't blame your s-self Tsuna-kun... *pant* y-you're my s-son afterall... *pant* *cough* *pant* s-so it's just make a s-sense *pant... i-if I'm worried, right?"** Loke-san reasoned.

at the mention that he concidered me as his son makes me slightly at ease without me noticing I smiled slimly with tears finally streaming freely from my eyes.

 **"You're the best 'father' that I ever had. do you know that, Loke-san? "** I said as I sniffed. I'm crying river by now. my sister, Riki isn't any better. I can see that Riku is also crying although she's still fighting those puppets alongside Henko and Reborn.

 **"T-Thank you.."** Loke-san smiled weakly, he the coughed again, **"T-Tsuna... listen me m-my boy... *pant*... w-when I'm gone *pant*... can you p-promised me to stay strong... *pant*? *cough* *cough* i-if it isn't for y-your sisters o-or anyone else... *pant* at l-least do it for me...?"** Loke-san asked me with his weaken voice.

 **"What are you saying Loke-san? please don't say things like you will** _ **go**_ **away. You promised me to stand by me are you not?!"** Despite the fact that I know that this is will happened I still can't accept it. **"you've promised me... so please, I begged you...** _ **please don't say goodbye...**_ **"** I cried.

I can feel Loke-san's hand caressing my wet cheek weakly, his hand is cold. **"I-I'm sorry Tsuna-kun...*pant*... b-but even though *pant* even though I-I'll be dead... I will always... *pant* forever...*pant* and ever *pant* s-stay with you... right h-here"** He pointed at my heart. His breath is hitched as he coughed some more blood. I know that he won't last long, and I know that he realized too.

 **"but I don't want you to be there...*sob* I want you to be here, next to me. *sob* then we'll go to those festivals again like in the old times. with everyone... *sob* *sob* Riku, Riki, Kyoya, Mom, Dad, Yuni, and minna-san... *sob* why Loke-san? why it have to be you?"** I hugged him, holding him tightly in my embrace. in return he patted my back softly **"I don't want you to go... *sob*but even so, *sob*I have no choice but letting you go, right?"** he nodded weakly making my chest twisted in pain again and again...

Silence...

Silence...

Silence...

 **"now Tsuna... please let me know... will you do it for me?"** Loke-san repeated his request. he's no longer shuttering but I know that it means his time is almost up...

I can't voiced my words, they all got stucked in my throat and it's so painful.

Some second later I nodded, still crying. **"I'll do it Loke-san . I'll also protected Riki** **and Riku, so you don't have to worry about them"** I forced my lips to smile.

 **"Thank you Tsuna..."** he thanked me.

 **"Riki... be a good girl okay? you're a kind girl. along with Riku** **you wo** **will grow into beautiful and fine ladies..."** He said to Riki who is crying on his chest.

 **"farewell..."** Loke-san then breathed his last breath as he smiled his last smile at us, his children. he is now sleeping an eternal sleep...

I cried and cried as I felt the body that I'm holding is getting cold and 'empty'.

it's just like the whole world frozened in deep sadness...

' _nothing in this world seems fair... and... and everything is a nonesense!'_ I thought as I screamed Loke-san's name in desperation.

I don't care if my friends saw me like this. I am hurting now...

 **"Tsuna.../ -nii/-kun/-san/Tsunayoshi/Juudaime!"** I can hear their call but I didn't stop my screams.

This is way much painful than any injuries that I ever had. and I just need to shout out loud not minding how my lungs will take the pain afterwards. I _need_ to shout...

There is only one thing that manage to drag me out of my hysteria and it's that BASTARD'S FUCKING LAUGHS

 **"HAHAHA! Take that you dimwit! That's what you got for deviying** **me"** he mocked.

I can feel something within me snapped I've forgotten all of the pain from his injuried. without any word I handed Loke-san's body to Riki.

 **"T-Tsuna-nii?"** I think she called me, but I didn't heard her.

I then walk some feets away from them with a limp. Akira sneered at me but I still hang his head low, letting his bang shadowed his eyes while his palm are clenched tightly till blood came from it. my anger is boiling till the top of my head.

I feel dizzy but I ignored it... wihout me knowing I've lost it...

* * *

Normal POV

The brunet then revealed his eyes and let go his murderous aura. The intensity manage to not just makes Akira gulped in fear -one thing that he never did in his life- but also manage to stop the war. Everyone stunned at their place. Their head snapped at the source which is the brunet who is now looks like he's a devil.

Everyone shivered... Yeah, even the Arcobaleno...

 **"i-is that really Tsunayoshi?"** Mukuro asked in shutter. Hibari gulped also shivering, never in his life he saw his bestfriend like this.

Meanwhile with Reborn, he manage to collected himself before anyone else but he too scared at the brunet boy **"Tsuna... just who the hell are you?"** he asked himself...

unknown to them the said brunet is no longer there with them and instead he's knocked out inside his own mind... the person that they saw now is the same _yet_ not the same person...

 **"Kukuku... welldone** **raven-freak, you just hurted** **my precious master. and now, me, Natsu... as his otherself** **will make you pay** _ **big time...**_ **"** the brunet glanced at the boss. He then smirked, with a smile that worth with death itself. **"so you better be prepared... cause I'll make you suffered enough 'till you'll saw the devils as angels"**

Natsu say what he have to say, and he meant for his words. even though Akira is a rough opponent, Natsu who has blinded by anger is cornering him like a lion getting it's prey.

his speed, his strenght, and everything else seems to increase drasticly. but the worst is he's not just setting Akira as his target but he also attacked everyone else because they are-

 **"you are failed to protect Tsuna... you just bunch of loser who need to be erased..."** as he reasoned.

They don't get on what he means as they only know that he _is_ Tsuna...

good thing they're saved by Akira, who did a fatal mistake. He attacked Natsu and even Challeged him.

Natsu smirked as he tilted his head to his dirrection, **"you're the worst morron** **that I ever met..."** in a split of second Natsu already on his back.

 **"what a morron..."** He whispered then dissapeared again into the mist as Akira snapped his head.

Natsu have a great time to tease him until he had enough. **"ENOUGH! I'm sick of your games!"** Akira shouted, pissed at the boy.

then a calm voice answered him from a far. **"don't worry... I'm sick of being childlish** **too. so...**

 **Let's end this..."**

Natsu already on _that_ stance. **"You know what? if it's not Tsuna's** **naiveness** **you could have died since from the begining** **you know? the only thing that holding him back was the fact that you're 'wearing' his body... but now since I'm not Tsuna..."** Natsu smirked devilishly, his silver eyes glowing as he continued... **"you're begone** **for good..."**

Akira sense danger but he can't run, he already traped insida a flame cage for who knows when.

Natsu chuckled darkly, **"pitifull** **aren't you? trapped into a trap like an ignorant little mouse... you can't escape my judgement** **now~"** he then activated his flames.

Akira can only stared at the boy in full horror...

 **"Diamond seal : Rainbow dust custom, silver edition!"** he then began to absorb Akira-Yoshi's flames while the latter is screaming in agony. **"ah~ music to my ear~"** Natsu chuckled darkly as he keeps on sucking his flames away.

after some seconds later there are two diamond shaped thing came out from him...

Natsu snickered as he grabbed the diamonds harshly like a reaper who collects people's soul by force. after Natsu got the diamonds he then E-A-T it...

 **"well, who knows~? these things tasted sweet like candies~"** He said while crunching those flame cores like an actual candy.

while with Akira-Yoshi... **"n-no... this can't be happening..."** after Natsu did what he has done, the cage dissapeard and Akira-Yoshi, feel to the ground. The reason on why I called them Akira-Yoshi is because slowly but surely Akira is loosing his grip from Yoshi's body and that means Yoshi s getting back the full control of himself.

 **"NOOOO!"** with that one last scream Akira is defeated, this time _once and for all._

there's no doubt that this battle already has a winner, and it's Tsuna- _I mean_ Natsu...

without any commands from their now- _dead_ -master, the puppets are drop dead just right now and then, back to being a normal corpse. doing what a normal copse should do, well of course... _nothing than lie still and being dead_...

with their opponents back to _normal_ , everyone cheered happily thinking that this war is ended. their attention then went to the brunet boy who is now standing right in the middle of the battlefield.

Seeing that there's nothing else that he can do Natsu smiled for the last time before he returned to where he should be... **"I'll leave the rest to you, Master..."** He said, then in that instant his sharp eyes turned back to those brown doe eyes as Tsuna is back on the same time as he went out from his HDWM.

Feeling exhausted Tsuna fell to his knees, _'what's going on?'_ He asked himself as he knows nothing that Natsu has done. his sharp eyes spotted his father's body falling from the sky just right on time for him to leaped his way to catch him, before Yoshi hit the hard ground...

 **"umpf...!"** Tsuna grunted at the waving pain that came when he landed.

even though he's panting hard he forced himself to ask, **"Tou-san? it's you, right Tou-san? what happened to you? who did this?!"** He asked to the man on his arm.

Yes, Yoshi is still alive- well, _barely..._ he's dying now. **"It's you Tsu-kun... you did this to me"** Yoshi answered his question, shocking Tsuna who is now gasping in horror, **"n-no way... I... I did this?"**

 **"you did... well, at least that is what** _ **Natsu**_ **said to Akira"** Yoshi smiled slimly to his son. **"no need to be sad Tsu-kun... you did well... you've saved the world... you've saved me... Thank you so much..."** Yoshi thanked between his wimper.

Knowing that he's going to lose him too, Tsuna cried again. Even though he can share half of his flame core that wouldn't change anything because of the gravely wounds that Yoshi had...

 _'why?'_ I thought sadly, _'why fate? why are you have to be this cruel to me? aren't you satisfied enough from taking Mom, Kaa-san, my niichans, and Loke-san from my life? why do you have to be this cruel and taking my tou-san from me too?.._. _why fate?!'_

 **"why?"** one of those words escaped from my mouth as well with this endless tears on my eyes. But then I felt a cold hand erasing my tears away. **"cheer up Tsuna... *cough* you did it!... you've protected everyone... you've manage to reach your goal... shouldn't you be happy?"** Yoshi said trying to encourage Tsuna, but the effect is the opposite.

Tsuna shooked his head frankily, **"but I- *sob*...I want to save you too tou-san... *sob* You've gone way to long and I have thousands story to tell you... *sob* I know nothing about you... and I want to be with you again *sob*, chatting happily like how we did it back then at our house... but now... now...*sob* why do you have to leave me too?"**

Yoshi hugged his son tightly in his embrace **"I'm sorry Tsu-kun... sorry for making this hard for you... I don't want to, but this is the best that I can do for you, for the future... will you ever forgive me?"** Tsuna hugged him back, with a shaky head he faintly nodded making the older brunet smiled in gladness. **"Thank you so much Tsu-kun... that means a lot to me..."** He smiled to his son for the very last time... _**"Sayonara..."**_ he finally closed his eyes with that smile lasted on his now peacefull face.

Knowing that he's gone Tsuna lied his father to the ground, next to Loke's. he hurriedly erased his tears away. he shouldn't cry... cry is sign of weakness, and he should be strong at times like this, not just for his own sake but for everyone else too.

but erasing those tears are not an easy task since they keeps on falling non stop.

Tsuna's friends is now surrounding the poor brunet, they called his name but he didn't even beats on eye. They wanted to reach for him but then they decided to stop, letting the boy to have some time for himself to grieving at the people that he'd lost...

Tsuna ended hugging the two dead bodies while trying to hold back his already dried tears...

that is untill the pain that he had long forgotten striked him at once, making his body trmbling uncontrollaby. _'S-Shit... I'm using too much flames... and the moonrays'_ he cursed at his mind. you might not understand before but the rays of the bloody moon is like a poison to a DV. Sakura never mentioned this in her journal because she never experienced this herself, however Yoshi has predicted this from his own research and prepared their house for this situation. but now that Tsuna already exposed to the open the moonray's poison is slowly getting him

Tsuna released thehug as he strugled to lied them back to the ground. After he done that, he embrace himself with force, tried to hold the pain. **"urgh!"** He grunted audibly as another painwaves passed.

 **"Tsuna!/-nii!/-kun!/Tsunayoshi!/Sawada!/Juudaime!"** his friends shouted in panic as he screamed in agony.

They tried to helped Tsuna, but he just pushed them away while silently telling them to run away from him. Tsuna know exactly on what will happen to him and it's better if they do what he says... he's going to 'exploded'...

Unfortunately he just manage to take some steps away before he actually exploded, making the others flew some meters away because of the shockwave. Loud bloodchilling scream can be heard. and just like before, his blood spruted out from his eyes, ears, nose, mouth, and his wounds...

Once the others manage to get on their own feet, they rushed to Tsuna who is lying on the ground while mourning his name. Hoping that he still can be saved...

Luckly he's still breathing however unknown to them they're way too late to saved their angel...

Tsuna has broken too much to be fixed...

'cause to him, nothing will goes the same way ever again...


	154. aftermath (part 1)

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 _"Foreign Language"_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

It has been a whole month since the war ended, but there's still no sign of Tsuna's awaken. And today is 13th October... Reborn's birthday, and some more hours later it will be Tsuna's and the twins'...

the stars are shining bright tonight...

the beauty of the full moon just make it a perfect view...

the night wind's breezing giving peacefull to people who still awakes...

What a beautiful night indeed...

And in this beautiful night, Tsuna decided that it's the right time for him to open his eyes. _"where am I?"_ He asked himself as he blinked his half lidded eyes to adjust the lights.

 **"Tsuna! You're awake!"** Henko cried in happiness.

Tsuna slowly aware that he's in the hospital. He catched a glimpse of Riku's raven lock and Riki's white hair on his sides. They seems sleeping soundly. _'I shouldn't wake them just yet, They must be tired...'_

with that thought in mind he just opened his eyes and didn't do any other moves as both because he still feel really tired and also so the two girls didn't awake.

 _"ne, Henko... tell me. has the war over?"_ he asked after a while.

 **"Yes, it has. You've won Tsuna..."** Henko replied with a watery smile.

Tsuna smiled slimly from behind the oxygen mask that he wears while tears can be seen falling from his closed eyes as he remembered the whole thing... That he had lost his father figure and his actual biological father.

 _"I see..."_ Tsuna said to him.

 **"are you okay Tsuna?" ** Henko asked in concern.

 _"I'm fine... just thinking"_ Tsuna said.

 **"what are you thinking, then?" ** Henko asked, this time with curiosity .

 _"my memories of the war is still hazy for some reason, so kind to tell me, what happened to Akira?"_ Tsuna asked.

 **"you've defeated him, Tsuna..." ** Happy grin spreaded on Henko's face **"he's finally –"**

 _"-dead..."_ Tsuna continued, but with the opossite, gloomy expression. _"you might not believe me when I tell you this Henko_ _but your brother never hates you. Instead he loved you so much"_ Tsuna said with a faint sad smile while Henko is shocked, **"h-how did you-?"**

 _"I saw it... some moment before Natsu_ _actually killed him aloong_ _with Tou-san, I saw some fragments of his past..."_ Tsuna said. _"I found out that you and Akira are brothers from seperated_ _mother. Your father divorced with Akira's mother when Akira was two. He then married your mother one year later. You two met each other at the orphanage by chance, alongside with Saphira_ _and Kawahira. The four of you slowly become bestfriends_ _with you as the youngest among them..."_

 _"as the time passed, Akira learned about your father and began to hate you for that. He started to pranks and play jokes on you. He hates you however you are still his brother no matter what and he can't denied the fact that he stll_ _love you as his younger brother. That is why he tried to help you when you loose control of your power many times ago..."_ Henko's eyes widen as he slowly learned the truth.

 _"you began to killed innocent people without you knowing, and he take the blames for you. That is when your respect to him slowly disappeared._

 _However he still loved you and stay beside you even though you gave him hatred in return, he doesn't mind as long have you, his only family that remains."_

 _"but one day you trully_ _lost it. You killed a whole village by your own hand, moreless_ _it was the village where you grown up. You did that uncounciously, blinded by the power that you held. You're too powerful and at some point you lost your sanity. He is the one that founded you when you done with the village, he was so shocked when you said that you don't remember a thing... and so he let the accident go unnoticed with him as the one and only person who knows about the truth..."_

Tears can be seen on the corner of his eyes...

 _"Saphira_ _and Kawahira_ _found it suspicious when something similar happened two months later. Akira has no choice but tell them the truth. Of course they all surprised and not believing him . Well, you were the yougest, the wisest, and the nicest among them, how could a person like you ever kill? They thought but eventually believe in him. They wanted to help you and they came up with a plan to seal your flames. That way you can have full control of your power. However they'd misscalculated_ _and ended taking all of your flames which lead to your death._

 _Akira blame your death upon himself, he cried for days regreting_ _on what he had done._

 _Saphira_ _and Kawahira_ _also feeling guilty especially to your wife and to Giotto-nii_ _who was in his three that time._

 _They still have your diamonds on their hands._

 _Akira then came up with another plan, he tried to revived you back to alive, which the two found it's a crazy plan. However Akira insisted to do it but he needs all of your diamonds to do that._

 _Knowing that facts Saphira_ _and Kawahira_ _splitted_ _the diamonds into four items, three of them now known as tri-ni-sette, while the fourth is the Dark Vessel._

 _They entrusted the tri-ni-sette_ _to the people who they deems worth, one of them is Giotto-nii, who coincidentally is your son._

 _They gave Akira the DV pendant to make it fair. But Akira wants more..._

 _He wants to collected all of the tri-ni-sette_ _as he needed them in order to revived you. He'll do what ever it takes to do that. And he'll slaughter whoever wants to stopped him even if it's you..._

 _People saw him as a madman, but to be truth he just a sad man who can't move on from your death._

 _Years passed, he's getting weaker and in the middle of the war against the world. He know that he isn't going to make it and so he experimentedly_ _transpoted_ _his soul into some random people. It works! However he can't return to his orriginal_ _body after that. That is the story behind Yagami_ _Akira's dissapereance..."_

 **"s-so... Akira did this because of me?"** Henko said behind his sniffles.

Tsuna weakly nodded, he then continued _"right_ _before I left out the memory I can hear his thoughts, he said 'If only I can turned back the time, I will tell Henko_ _how much I love him... how much he's important to me... how much I needed him... how much I'm sorry for what I've done... Yagami_ _Henko, my little brother, if only I can see you once again...'"_ with that said Henko broke into tears. Tsuna helped him to calmdown by letting his feeling flows.

after a while Henko finally calmed down, as he accepted the whole story that Tsuna told him...

 _"ne, Henko..."_ Tsuna called after some moments of silence

 **"yes?"**

 _"Do you know what did I feel everytime_ _Natsu_ _takes over me?"_

 **"I don't know... what is it?"**

Tsuna smiled thinly as he replied, _"It's Sastification_ _and gladness... I don't know why but instead of feeling scared or guilt, I felt happy. I don't know why but it's true. And even though I know that I can take my body back and stopped him from doing that I didn't. I enjoyed it... hearing those screams of pain doesn't care either it came from my allies or foe, It sounded like music in my ears. And now I'm scared of myself..."_ He said, Henko for the first time speechless.

 _"I'm afraid it's not Natsu_ _who I should aware of since now that I've think about it Natsu_ _is still likely or not, part of myself... it's my own sanity who I should be aware of."_ Tsuna said.

 **"Tsuna..."** Henko called. But Tsuna didn't responded, instead he just continued, _"I don't want to ended like Akira... I want to protect everyone... I won't let my ownself_ _making others suffer then blame it to Natsu, who shouldn't have been existed on the firstplace..."_

 **"but how should I do that?"**

Tsuna has stopped speaking as he slowly drifted back to sleep, still tired of everything that happened.

 **"sleep well Tsuna... we'll find the way out by tomorrow, but for now I wish you a sweet dream..."** Henko said as then he sleep himself not far from the brunet...


	155. aftermath (part 2)

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** _Foreign Language"_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Tsuna POV

I didn't have a quite sleep since my thoughts are spining on how to do my task.

and after resting myself for some couple of hours I finally found a way...

to stopped myself before I killed another victim...

to protected everyone from me...

There's only that way...

I told Henko about my plan, and for him being that shocked is an understatement...

 **"You can't be serious on that!"** He said with shocked face.

I smiled at him in return, _"I'm serious Henko... you must be asking on how should I survive then. and for your answer... you'll be the one who lead me..."_

 **"but I-!"** I stopped his protest by putting my finger in front of his mouth...

 _"you said that you're going to help me right? then please support me on this one, please?"_ I said using that legendary jutsu to him... _the puppy eyes._

after a while he grunted in defeat, **"Fine! I'll do it! so stop staring me like that!** " He scoffed while I just giggled in return...

 _"Thanks Henko, you're the best!"_ I said.

He rolled his eyes, **"yeah, yeah, however I'm doing this not because I wanted to, let's just say that it's my present for you..."** He said, then his annoyed look turned into a smile. **"Happy birthday Tsuna..."**

I blinked for few times before I then realized, _'oh yeah, today is my birthday...'_

I then smiled, _"Thank you Henko..."_ I replied.

 **"well then, you better woke up big guy. Your friends has waited for you... shouldn't this be the best moment for you to awake?" ** He said snickering.

I chuckled softly, _"I think you're right..."_ my smile then turned into a sad one, _"such a perfect moment to say goodbyes too..."_

 **"..."** Henko stared at me, slight frown can be seen on his forehead, **"you're going to do it now?"** He asked.

 _"the sooner the better"_ I said. Thankgod he nodded in understandment and not arguing about it.

 _"well then, I'm going..."_ I then opened my eyes, ready to greet the new day...

* * *

Normal POV

Ballons and Ribons can be founded in every corner of the room. Today, there are three people who celebrate their birthdays and one of them is their beloved sky who still in his comastate, _or how they thought so..._

 **"are you guys sure to celebrate it here?"** Tsuki asked nervously while the others just busied them self preparing their small party.

 **"oh shush Tsuki. we already have Shamal's** **and 's** **permission, you should be happy that we even celebrated your birthday..."** Reborn who just popped out of nowhere replied, he's currently wearing a bithdaycake costume.

 **"o-okay..."** Tsuki said, sweatdropping. _'Reborn and his cosplay_ _habbits'_ he thought.

 **"Hey Tsuki, a little help here!"** Toshi said as he brought in some more decorations, **"ah, coming!"** Tsuki replied. then everyone is back to their own bussiness in order to decorate the whole room into a colourful and cheerful place.

 **"we're done!"** Kyoko cripped happily as they all finished.

cheers can be heard through the whole room. this huge room is enough to be entered by everyone. and what I mean everyone I mean it literally. from the Arcobaleno until the Vindice, they all here, wearing casual clothes and acting normal -as normal as they can be-.

The children from the orphanage also come along. surprisingly none of them are scared with Xanxus, despite on his scary face, or even to Jagger, who litterally is a zombie... they take it very well... making the mafia sweatdropping while on the same time curious...

Not so long then the party started with some speech from the birthday boys...

 **"-once again I'll say it... Thank you verymuch** **everyone..."** Tsuki bowed as he finished, claps can be heard after that.

 **"well then, the next event is blowing candles~!"** Kyoko said as Riku and Hana brought in a two layer birthday cake. They all gasped in awe...

 **"aw~ and I thought that you'll let me speak too, Kyoko-chan..."** a hoarse familiar voice said.

all eyes snapped to one dirrection, namely towards the brunet who's sitting while smiling warmly at them. **"Good morning everyone..."** He greeted.

the kids hurriedly tackle him while brusting in tears, **"TSUNA!/-NII!"** They wails. the brunet just chuckled as they hugged them one by one.

everyone else just stood on their place giving the kids time to be with their sky, but atlas they all happy, some of them even shredding tears.

 **"It's good to be back..."** Tsuna said smiling to the kids.

 **"Here Tsuna..."** Riku helped him wear his DV pendant, Tsuna smiled in gratitude.

Not so long then he turned to his friends, guilty filled him. and so he bowed as he appologized. **"I'm so sorry minna-san. for not telling you anything about me, for dragging you to the mess that I've caused, for everything"** Seeing him bowing like that they slightly panicked.

 **"T-Tsuna-nii, you don't have to bowed like that! We've forgiven you for long, right minna?"** Toshi said.

 **"you're not at fault Juudaime!"**

 **"Of course Tsuna!"**

 **"That's right Tsunayoshi!"**

 **"don't EXTREME-ly** **blame yourself Tsuna!"**

 **"those monkeys are right..."** (you know that this is Hana right? well if you're questioning on why she knows about this, it's because they have to explained themself for their injuries. only the children who is clueless. well, deal with it)

and the list goes on... while some people just hummed in responds.

Tsuna is touched by those words, without him knowing he's crying again...

 **"Hahi! W-Why are you crying Tsuna-san?!"** Haru squeaked.

Tsuna chuckled as he erased those tears away but some more tears replacing them, **"I just... it's just... I'm sorry minna... I'm sorry..."** He sobbed as he felt some twists in his chest... Happy and sad...

Happy that they accepted him, but sad because he'll be leaving...

 **"I'm sorry minna..."** He said. **"sorry for doing this..."** his pendant glowing as he said so...

blue coloured mist surrounding spreading the whole room, making them all fall asleep...

 **"w-what's going... on..."** not even Reborn can resist.

Everyone but Tsuna himself is now falls asleep. Tsuna's pendant continue to glowing brightly, showering everyone with its power...

after some seconds later it stopped. Tsuna panted hard as he finished... he then unplugged every wires that attached to him, not minding the eerie beeping sound that coming after that.

He woobly walking our from the room carefully not to step any of them. as he walked away he hummed a song...

(Lullaby-Chase coy)

 **"You can rest easy tonight  
Everything is gonna** **be alright, i** **promise...  
Go to sleep and dream of me tonight  
Everything may not be perfect, but at least we tried**

 **So tonight...**

 **Sweet dreams and sleep tight**  
 **I've been trying so hard, can't get you out of my mind**  
 **And if this is how it has to be, just promise you won't forget me**  
 **And i'll** **leave you with this lullaby tonight**

 **I know that this hurts you, it hurts me too**  
 **I wish there was something i** **could do to make it easier for you**

 **Sometimes it's tough, too soon to call it love but i** **wanted to  
Yeah i** **wanted to, but it's too late now to say all the wonderful things that i** **thought of you**

 **So tonight...**

 **Sweet dreams and sleep tight**  
 **I've been trying so hard, can't get you out of my mind**  
 **And if this is how it has to be, just promise you won't forget me**  
 **And i'll** **leave you with this lullaby tonight..."**

by the time he finished his song Tsuna already far from the hospital, and he keeps on walking, while holding back tears along side his urge to get back to where his friends- no, family, is...

 **"I'm sorry Minna-san, but this is for the best... "**

Tsuna glanced back at the white building as his whispers are blown away with the breeze...

 **"Farewell and take care** "


	156. Last AN

Me : **KYAAAA~~! I made it minna! I finally finished this book! and on the last day of my holiday too! isn't that awesome!**

Director : congratulations Royal-chan! :) you're doing a good job!

Me : Thank you~~ ^_^

Director : though, I'm kind of confused on this part... *pointing a fact*

Me : oh that? well that goes... *explaining*

Director : oh... so that's it... *nodded* now I get it... then how about this? *pointed another fact*

Me : oh, that one is... *explaining*

Director : then, for this one? *pointed another fact*

Me : *rolling my eyes* Geez, N-san! you're asking too much! why don't you just liste everything that you want to ask on the comment section? I'll answer it right there and then...

Director : Really? okay then...

Me : *nodded* same goes to you all my dear readers... if you have any questions concerning this book I'll gladly answer it for you... just put those questions bellow... *wink* ;)

Readers : Hai, Royal-chan!

Me : good then... :)

Readers : ne, Royal-chan... what's with the end? we thought that it'll be over after the war ended? then where goes Tsuna goes? and what is the plan that he said to Henko? ne, ne, answer us!

Me : *snicker* well those questions will be answered later on... inside the second book of this story, the tittle will be **"Truth of the Future".** Everything will be cleared there, so make sure to read it, kay~!

Readers : okay, Royal-chan~ ;)

Me : well then, I'll be going now. see you guys in other time~! _Chaos~~!_


End file.
